Juego de Niños
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: Decidi hacer una serie de cortas historias, en universos alternos, donde las parejas de Dragón Ball se reunen, principalmente GokuxMilk, VegetaxBulma Juegos de niños, pero que pasa cuando no eres más un niño, y tus juegos dejan de ser inocentes... ya no son más, juegos de niños (MA)
1. Juego de Niños

**Contenido Lemon, así que si no te gusta o eres menor de edad, no leas. Están advertidos… aunque si les agrada esta pareja y el lemon, léanlo y díganme que les parece**

 **Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

 _ **Juego de niños**_

POV MILK

Ahí estábamos todos, en casa de Bulma, nos invito a una de sus famosas fiestas, pues su casa es la más grande, y gustosa fui, es una buena despedida de la preparatoria, pues fue un año demasiado loco para todos, en especial para mí.

Estoy feliz de acabar, y bueno aunque no todo salió como yo había planeado al principio, digamos que termino bien, estoy feliz, no me malinterpreten, solo que pensé que todo sería diferente para este momento, pero no importa ahora

La fiesta ha sido de maravilla, como siempre vimos a los chicos, estaban en una de sus típicas peleas por ver quién era mejor, en un concurso de comida, casi no podía creerlo cuando Radiks le gano a Goku, jamás pensé ver eso. Me reí como nunca, claro a costa de mi mejor amigo, pues conozco a Goku desde hace mucho, a decir verdad me había enamorado de él cuando niña, pensando tontamente que cuando fuéramos mayores seriamos novios, iríamos a mismas universidades, casarnos, etc. La típica fantasía de una niña soñadora y enamorada; pero solo fueron tontas ilusiones, aunque si termine con un gran chico

Lo conocí el año pasado, cuando vino a quedarse con Goku y Radiks, a decir verdad al principio me asusto, pues Turles es casi el gemelo de Goku, la diferencia entre ambos es que Goku es más inocente y tierno, y Turles es maduro, sabe lo que desea, y… bueno, me ha hecho experimentar nuevas sensaciones extraordinarias; pero todo se fue a la basura, lo estoy buscando desde que llegue a la fiesta, pues no quiero que sigamos peleando, yo lo quiero, y deseo hacer las cosas bien con él, estoy consciente que fue mi error, pero vamos… no era mi intención fue sin querer

 **Flashback**

 **Estábamos en casa de los Son; después de un día normal de clases… ese día Turles y yo quedamos por la tarde, pues me dijo que había preparado algo especial para ambos, y así fue, cuando llegue solo nos encontrábamos los dos, al principio me puse nerviosa… pues de pronto me tomo de la cadera y me empezó a besar de manera pasional, entonces poso una de sus manos en mi pecho, masajeando, haciendo que un gemido escapara de mis labios, pues no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero a decir verdad jamás pasamos de unos besos y caricias superficiales**

" **Turles… ¿Qué…?" Dije en un gemido, pues sentí su mano descender por mi cuerpo… hasta mis piernas, entonces entro en mi pantalón…**

" **Yo te quiero Milk, y tú me quieres, creo que es hora, la casa está sola para nosotros… vamos Mil" Dijo cerca de mis labios, su aliento caliente me golpeaba… entonces lo bese con más entusiasmo**

 **El me siguió tocando, y de pronto me levanto de las caderas, y así me cargo hasta que llegamos a una puerta, la cual abrió, para que nos adentráramos en el cuarto… eso era tan excitante, la verdad era que mi sangre estaba caliente, mis hormonas estaban como locas… y ahí fue donde todo salió mal…**

" **Milk, yo te quiero, te deseo" Me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello…**

 **Lleve mis manos a su cabello, cerré los ojos por la sensación… y ahí dice lo que debí callar**

" **Goku" Gemí de pronto… sin darme cuenta del nombre que pronuncie, hasta que sentí que de golpe Turles dejo de tocarme, para solo mirarme con un gran coraje**

 **Rápidamente pensé que había pasado… entonces**

" **¿Goku?, me acabas de decir Goku" Dijo con voz grave, y entonces enfureció… dio un golpe en seco a la pared, por un minuto me asusto y mucho, trate de aclararlo… pero no me dejo, de pronto salió y me dejo ahí sola…**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día no logro hablar con él, así que espero que ahora en la fiesta de Bulma podamos aclarar las cosas… solo estoy esperando el momento oportuno, pues tampoco eh hablado con Goku, se que si lo hago solo traerá más problemas a mi relación con Turles, pero la verdad lo he visto muy extraño, no sé qué le pasa, de un tiempo cambio mucho, y ahora lo veo molesto… y creo que es conmigo… parece que esa familia tiene serios problemas conmigo

Suspiro mientras me termino de reír de mi amigo, estoy un poco lejos de él, trate de evitarlo toda la fiesta… me alejo con Gure, ella está un poco nerviosa, lo noto… la graduación será en dos días, y todos estamos un poco nerviosos, por eso la fiesta… para relajarnos

"Chicas, ¿Por qué esas caras largas?, deberían estar felices, pronto vendrán las vacaciones, sin contar que pasamos este año, y todo salió bien ¿No es así Milk?"Me dice con sonrisa picara Bulma, es mi amiga la quiero, pero hay veces no sabe cuando dejar de bromear

"Si eso creo" Contesto un poco apagada, pues Turles me ha estado evitando desde que apareció

"Tranquila Milk, si estas así por Turles te aseguro que todo se solucionara, es mas ¡tengo una idea!" Grita de pronto Gure, ganándose mi atención

Veo que mira a los chicos, y de pronto a nosotras… sonríe con malicia, y veo que ella y Bulma se dan una mirada cómplice, esto no me agrada… esas dos pueden causar un gran alboroto, y no me terminan de decir que tienen planeado hacer… me están desesperando las dos

"Díganme de una vez, ¿Qué haremos para que Turles hable conmigo?" Pregunto un poco irritada, pues de pronto se ríen maliciosamente

"Jugaremos, y los encerraremos en un armario… será un juego de niños"- Dicen las dos al mismo tiempo y ríen mas ruidosamente…

"¿Qué es lo que dicen?, ¿Un tonto juego de niños?, así piensan que algo se solucionara" Les dije, quise golpearlas, yo esperaba algo mas, no que me salieran con estas tonterías de niños

"Nos agradecerás luego _ **"**_ Dijo Bulma, y entonces vi que las dos corren en dirección a los chicos... esto será todo un desastre, estoy segura…

FIN POV MILK

Gure y Bulma corrieron lejos de Milk, fueron en dirección a Tarble y Krillin, hablaron con ellos, y estos a su vez con otros chicos, el plan era simple en la mente de las chicas… pensaban hacerle creer a Milk que jugarían escondidas, el típico juego de niños… pero lo que no sabía Milk era que solo habría dos personas involucradas en dicho juego… pues el resto sería alejar a un tercero… para que no se acercara a Milk…

Así que solo debían mover bien sus cartas… pidiendo que Krillin y Tarble alejaran lo más posible a Turles, y ellos no vieron el problema en hacer lo que las chicas pidieron… así sacaron a Turles de la vista de la morena…

Gure se dirigió a donde Milk, mientras Bulma busco a su amigo…

….

"Vamos Milk, convencimos a algunos de los chicos y jugaran con nosotras, así que ahora nos toca escondernos… ven Milk" Dijo Gure mientras arrastra a su amiga dentro de la casa de Bulma

"Pero Gure, ¿Cómo se supone que esto me ayudara?" Pregunta Milk, cuando de pronto es arrojada con furia dentro de un armario que estaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa…

"Tú solo quédate aquí, Bulma traerá a Turles, diciéndole que es el mejor lugar para esconderse… y tendrán tiempo… vamos no seas preguntona, y haz lo que te digo, solo espera" Contesta Gure, mientras de sus labios se curva una sonrisa traviesa

Milk solo asintió y se quedo dentro de aquel armario… esperando

…..

"Vamos hombre, será divertido… como cuando éramos niños, ¿Recuerdas?" Decía Bulma mientras jalaba del brazo a su viejo amigo

"Pero ya estamos muy grandes Bulma, además no creo que Vegeta, Radiks y el resto, estén de acuerdo con este juego… ellos parecían muy entretenidos ahí fuera en la fiesta" Contesto el chico de cabellos en forma de palmera… "Vamos Bulma… no tengo muchas ganas de todas formas" Se quejo un poco el chico

Bulma se detuvo… miro a su amigo, y puso sus manos en sus caderas "Maldición Goku… me lo agradecerás algún día, así que solo haz lo que te pido y deja de ser tan idiota" Grito autoritaria, haciendo que Goku se sintiera intimidado por unos momentos

"Tranquila Bulma… si lo pones así… creo que jugare también" Dijo con sus manos frente de él, buscando refugio detrás de ellos

"Eso está mejor, ahora vamos, tengo el lugar perfecto para esconderte" Continuo Bulma su camino… fue directo al armario donde ella y Gure acordaron dejar a Milk, así que supuso que para esos momentos ella ya estaría ahí, esperando…

POV GOKU

Valla, Bulma puede ser muy intimidante en algunas ocasiones, ahora entiendo porque Vegeta se siente atraído por ella, aunque siga negándolo, pues son iguales, los dos me aterran en ocasiones, creo que serán una buena pareja cuando los dos acepten sus sentimientos… pero me intriga saber por qué tanto alboroto con este dichoso juego, no recuerdo que los demás aceptaran, o incluso que se les dijera

Bueno no era como que estaba prestando atención a los demás después de todo, la verdad, solo miraba a Milk, ella ha estado muy distante de mi, mucho más, todo desde que se hizo novia de mi primo… me molesta, aún no termino de entender como paso… de pronto Turles apareció y Milk me dejo, ósea… bueno no me dejo, o más bien si… como explicarlo, ya no salíamos como solíamos hacerlo, ella ya no me llamaba como antes, y de pronto me entero que son novios… casi mato a mi primo, ¿Cómo se atrevió a meterse con la chica que amo?

Eh estado pensando en eso todo este tiempo, sigo sin entender como Milk de pronto poso sus ojos en él, además desde hace unos días Turles a estado furioso conmigo, busca cada momento del día para provocarme, se que desea que peleemos, y no entiendo porque, pero eh visto que tampoco se acerca a Milk, y ella ha estado triste, trate de hablar con ella, pero simplemente me evade cuando estoy cerca…

Bulma se detuvo… entonces habla muy despacio y en tono muy bajo, cerca de mi cara

"Te meterás en el armario, y no digas nada… yo iré a otro lado Goku… te deseo suerte" Y me guiña el ojo, algo muy típico de ella, aunque no entendí eso de _te deseo suerte ¿_ A qué se refiere, porque desearme suerte _?_

"Esto solo es un juego de niños Bulma" Contesto, y ella solamente abre la puerta y me arroja al armario… cerrando rápidamente detrás de ella…

…

De pronto sentí que golpeo algo demasiado suave… y entonces escucho una leve queja…

"Que tosco eres, eso me dolió" Y esa era la voz de Milk, ¿Qué hace Milk aquí?

Me tense un poco, pues lo suave, era su cuerpo… y para ser más claros, sus pechos, que ahora estaban entre mis manos… qué bueno que aquí esta algo oscuro, espero que el sonrojo de mis mejillas no se note, la solté rápidamente, con la poco luz que había, apenas distinguía su ojos y sus labios… quise hablar y pedirle una disculpa, pero mi voz no salía… entonces ella hablo

"No te enojes por favor, si estamos aquí es porque sabes que debemos hablar, hace un tiempo que nos estamos evitando, y no quiero que sigamos así" Me dijo con voz suplicante

Bueno yo también deseaba poder hablar con ella desde hace un buen tiempo, pero sigo sin entender por qué para hablar nos encerramos aquí, es decir, podíamos ir a otro lugar, y si lo que deseaba era estar lejos donde Turles no la viera conmigo, la pude llevar a otro sitio, como antes, cuando solo éramos nosotros dos...

Levanto la mano para decirle algo… pero nuevamente me interrumpe

"No fue mi intención lo que paso ese día, mira yo se que te dije que antes estaba enamorada de Goku, pero también es cierto que ahora te quiero… y ese día no sé por qué te dije su nombre en ese momento tan intimo… por favor no te enojes Turles" Pedía, podía escuchar la voz de Milk a punto de quebrarse

Pero lo que se rompió en ese momento fue mi propio corazón, al escuchar lo que decía, ella pensó que era Turles, y decía que había estado enamorada de mi, pero ya no… ¿Por qué?, y ¿Cómo que dijo mi nombre en un momento intimo?, ¿Acaso ella y Turles… se acostaron?... esto es un maldito infierno… no quiero escuchar más… debo salir de aquí antes de que termine de destrozarme con cada palabra, me doy la vuelta y trato de abrir… ¡Maldita sea, Bulma debió trabar la puerta… no puedo abrirla, estoy atrapado con Milk!

De pronto siento que sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo desde atrás, y esconde su cara en mi espalda… maldición, ahí están sus lágrimas, ella está llorando, la escucho sollozar y además me está mojando la camisa, lo cual no me importa tanto. Pero me da pena ahora decir que no soy Turles, si se entera de quien soy, seguro se pondrá peor, pues está diciendo cosas que tal vez jamás debería haber escuchado… ¿Qué debo hacer…?

"Por favor, no trates de huir de mi, si no quieres perdonarme… snif… snif… te entiendo, pero dame un abrazo por favor" Me dice con su voz entre cortada, al escucharla tan débil, tan suplicante no puedo más que hacer lo que pide

Me doy la vuelta y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, me acerco a su cabello, y aspiro su aroma… la eh extrañado desde hace mucho, tenerle tan cerca, y poder sentir su calor, su aroma… su corazón… ¡oh por Kami!, ¿Por qué ahora me entero de que me amaba?, ahora que está con mi primo… no puedo con esto… debo decirle que no soy Turles

Le retiro mis brazos de su cintura, busco su rostro… apenas distingo sus hermosos ojos, ¡No lo soporto, así me odie lo hare aunque sea una vez!. Bajo mi rostro al suyo y poso mis labios en los de ella… moviendo a un ritmo suave, un poco torpe… pero ansioso, pienso que ella me va a empujar por tal cosa, pero no lo hace, al contrario corresponde, abriendo su boca para mi… ¡No, esto no es para mí, si no para Turles…!, pero no importa, porque por estos instantes pensare que solo es para mí, que ella desea mis labios como yo los de ella… y valla que la deseo, su sabor es único… sus labios tan suaves, y sus manos que ahora tocan mi rostro… mi cabello

FIN POV GOKU

POV MILK

Me beso… pero este beso es tan distinto a los otros que me ha dado, lo hace un poco torpe al principio, tal vez está jugando conmigo… no importa, si esto lo hace feliz y con eso vuelve a estar feliz, hare lo que desea…

No puedo resistirlo… mientras más me besa, mas me excita, su aroma es diferente… me está enloqueciendo, lo deseo… jamás pensé que podría desearlo tanto, pensé que solo podría hacerlo con Goku… ¿Por qué pienso en él en estos momentos…?, lo saco de mi mente, tengo que hacer algo para por fin olvidarlo… así que eso hare, no importa que estemos en un armario, no era lo que esperaba pero lo necesito…

Retiro mis manos de su rostro, y me desabotono la blusa, y en un movimiento un poco torpe, logro quitármela, dejándola caer al suelo… entonces tomo una de sus manos y la pongo en mi pecho, deseo que me toque, que me estimule…

Pero en lugar de eso, da un pequeño saltito… se aleja de mi, y golpea con la puerta… eso me hace sentir un poco mal, ¿Acaso ya no me desea?, me acerco un poco…

"¿No quieres estar conmigo… pasa algo?" Le estoy preguntando, pero solo veo que niega con la cabeza… apenas veo sus ojos negros, pero con sus ojos muy abiertos, como asustado… hasta se parece a Goku… ¡Maldición, de nuevo pensando en Goku… debo sacarlo de mi sistema!

"Ya no te parezco atractiva, es por eso que no me deseas…" Y mis lagrimas vuelven a salir de manera incontrolable… ahora me siento estúpida y fea

FIN POV MILK

POV GOKU

¿Qué no deseo estar con ella?, ¿Qué no la encuentro atractiva?, pero si es lo más hermoso que jamás eh visto… pero me dio miedo, ella piensa que soy Turles, y me está incitando a tocarla, no puedo hacerle eso… pero ahora está llorando, y dice que es muy estúpida…

Hago lo único que mis hormonas, y mi conciencia dice… me acerco a ella, y tomo su rostro, estrellando mis labios en ella, y ahora la beso con desesperación, deseo… lujuria…

¡Lo siento Turles, pero sabias que ella era mía, y aun así te metiste… solo por hoy, dejare que piense que soy tú, y hare lo que me pida, al menos solo una vez la tendré como siempre quise, aunque luego me odie el resto de su vida, por esta mentira!

La llevo hasta la pared contraria… entonces bajo mi mano a su pecho y lo toco, amaso lento y escucho que ella deja salir un gemido de sus labios, eso es tan excitante… así que sigo tomando su pecho, siento como por la tela de su sostén, su pezón se endurece… y me provoca quitar aquella tela que me impide sentirla más, pero no es necesario porque ella misma lo hace…

Retiro mis labios de los suyos, la escucho jadeando, al igual que yo… toco sus pechos con ambas manos, y entonces presiono un poco sus pezones… la escucho gemir más fuerte, retiro una de mis manos y llevo mis labios a uno de ellos, primero lo beso… luego paso mi lengua, y entonces chupo, haciendo un poco de presión… ella sabe tan delicioso, y sus gemidos son tan… no sé cómo explicarlo, me está matando… me vuelve loco, pero deseo que grite, quiero escucharla, quiero saber que soy quien le causa todo este placer… no él. Así que muerdo un poco su pecho, y tomo su pezón entre mis dientes, haciendo que de un pequeño gritito… el cual ya amo

Sigo mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando sus pechos, alternando mis caricias, y ella se aferra a mí, me toma del cabello y siento como lo jala con fuerza, mientras se retuerce con mis toques, y se arquea, como si me ofreciera su cuerpo, y la verdad la deseo tanto que no me importa ya nada…

La siento, ella batalla por quitarme la camisa, y yo le ayudo, pues deseo sentir su cuerpo desnudo cerca del mío… así que me la quito, y presiono mi cuerpo con ella, y no puedo ocultarlo… creo que siente mi erección, pues se que es muy evidente, ya no soporto mis pantalones, pero tampoco quiero hacer algo que le asuste, o que ella no desee… vuelvo a besarla, y también beso su cuello, y muerdo… estoy perdiendo el control

Bajo mis manos a su pantalón, y lo bajo, ella solo mueve un poco sus caderas, para ayudarme a deslizar su ropa fuera

FIN POV GOKU

POV MILK

Puedo sentir su torso… sus brazos, cada musculo que hay en su cuerpo, y me encanta… me tiene prisionera de su cuerpo, y no me importa nada, su manos, sus labios me recorren con tanto deseo, como si desesperadamente quisiera tenerme, y eso hace que mi ego femenino aumente… ya no aguanto, siento que me quedare sin voz… pues me hace gemir como loca, y de pronto siento entre placer y dolor de los toques un poco bruto que me da, pero eh de confesar que es lo mejor…

Bajo mis manos por su pecho…sintiendo cada parte de él… bajo despacio mientras él muerde mi cuello, robándome más pequeños gritos y jadeos...

Sin embargo me detengo un segundo… toco una cicatriz, él parece no notarlo, pues sigue en mi cuello, sigo delineando esa cicatriz…. ¡Maldición, que rayos pasa!, eh visto a Turles sin camisa, y sé que no tiene una cicatriz como esta, pues…. ¡Goku!, ese bastardo idiota… es la cicatriz que le provoco una estúpida operación hace años…

Me separo de él, lo empujo con fuerza y trato de cubrir mi cuerpo… ahora entiendo porque el imbécil no dijo nada desde que entro… ¡Que estúpida… y le dije que estaba enamorada de él!

Quiero morir de vergüenza… quiero que me trague la tierra, "Que te… " Iba a reclamarle, pero se volvió a acercar a mí, y con desesperación me beso, pasando su mano por mi espalda, mandándome escalofríos… mientras que su otra mano pasa por mi trasero

Maldición no lo resisto, Goku me excita, jamás pensé que sería capaz de algo así, pero me está tocando con tanto deseo, y desesperación… sus labios son lo mejor, ahora entiendo porque fue torpe al principio… pero ahora ya no importa, porque siento como toma mis piernas con sus manos y me levanta dejándome abierta a su merced, mientras mis piernas solo se sostienen en sus brazos, mientras yo paso mis manos por su cuello…

Así me arrepienta, pues se que solo es la lujuria del momento, ¡Terminare lo que empezamos, siempre quise que fuera él, mi primera vez, y así será!

Puedo sentir como avienta sus caderas para que sienta más su erección, y hace que moje mas mis pantis, y de pronto siento su mano acariciar mi pierna, y llegar a mi panti… la arranco, el idiota rompió mi ropa… pero ahora hay tanto éxtasis en mi, que solo puedo contestar con un gran gemido…

Siento que me eleva un poco más, poniendo mis piernas en sus hombros, mientras me sostiene con una mano; es tan fuerte… que confió que no me dejara caer… de pronto siento su aliento caliente en mis piernas, mi cuerpo se tensa… y pronto, su lengua invade mi intimidad…

"Aaaahhhh" Grito, y empiezo a jadear… eso se siente mejor que nada

Su lengua me invade, pareciera que está desesperado por adentrase en mi, y siento como si diera chupetones, que solo logran estremecerme… ¡Por kami, lo amo!, y siento que ya no puedo más, siento una maldita gran ola de placer pasar por todo mi cuerpo… creo que estoy llegando a mis limites, y él no se detiene, tiro de su cabello, no soporto este sentir… es tan extraño… tan intenso… y cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras dejo que mis otros sentidos se apoderen de mi cuerpo, llevándome al límite…

Ahogo un grito, y mis piernas se aprietan… siento como, de mi cuerpo sale un liquido caliente, parece que es mucho, eso me hace sentir libre y la vez extraña, y más porque siento a Goku aun en mi, y me chupa y lame, como si fuera un néctar lo que toma de mi…

Mi cuerpo se siente débil, mientras que él sigue estimulándome… suspiro… y entonces bajo mi mirada, él levanta su vista, sus ojos se ven incluso diferente…

"Eres tan deliciosa… adictiva" Me dice con voz ronca, es lo primero que me dice desde que entro… y maldición, es lo mejor que mis oídos pueden escuchar… no puedo creerlo

Siento que vuelve a tomar mis piernas, y me baja con delicadeza, hasta ponerme a la altura de su pelvis… pone su rostro en el mío, y me besa… puedo sentir de sus labios mi sabor, mezclado con su sudor… o el mío, no se…

Mientras me besa, siento que roza su mi entrada… ¿Pero en qué momento se quito los pantalones?, no importa, se siente tan duro… ahogo mis gemidos en sus labios, y siento como de a poco su pene entra en mi… se siente tan duro, caliente…

Pero de pronto entra por completo, de un movimiento brusco…

"¡Aaaahhhh!" Grito, eso dolió pero a la vez se sintió delicioso… está entre el placer y el dolor

Entonces el empieza a entrar y salir de dentro de mi…

FIN POV MILK

POV GOKU

Se siente tan bien estar dentro de ella, es tan cálida, estrecha… me volví loco, pensaba hacerlo despacio, pero de pronto me deje llevar, entrando de golpe… pero fue tan delicioso… aunque me preocupo escucharla gritar, no deseo lastimarla, solo quiero darle todo el placer que ella me está otorgando… quiero que no pueda olvidar este día nunca, quiero grabarme en su piel

Siento como con cada embestida su cuerpo resbala contra el mío, puedo sentir sus pechos… sus piernas rozando mi piel, y aprieto mas su trasero, trato de entrar más en ella… esto es algo que no puedo explicar, pero deseo hacerlo tan duro… pero me da miedo lastimarla… ¿Y si ella no lo desea?

"Mas… por favor, quiero más…" Me dice, su voz es débil, se nota por completo extasiada y me mira a los ojos mientras me lo pide

Yo solo asiento, trato de desviar la mirada de ella, temo que si sigue mirándome así, sabrá que no soy quien ella deseaba, y me pedirá que la deje, y en estos momentos dudo que pueda hacerlo… lo único que mi mente procesa es no dejarla caer, y tomarla con más fuerza

Pero ella tomo mi rostro, me clava esa mirada suplicante, mientras que acelero el ritmo… ella cierra sus ojos, y veo como abre un poco sus labios, siento como su interior empieza a apretar mas… creo que tendrá otro orgasmo… y se siente tan bien…

"Ohhhh Te Amo" Grito con todas su fuerzas, mientras jadeaba por recuperar el aliento… sentí su cuerpo más débil, como si de una hoja se tratara… y la sostuve con más fuerza

A pesar que estoy consciente que esas palabras no son para mí, me hacen sentir en las nubes, y solo logran que sienta mi propia liberación acercarse… así que lo único que puedo hacer es apretar mas, enloquecer, y embestirla como un animal, mientras la beso con desesperación, y ella me toma del cuello, me corresponde con tanta necesidad, al igual que yo… siento su cuerpo sudar, caliente contra el mío…

Y entonces me separo de sus labios, busco su cuello, y hundo mi cara ahí… pues siento como me libero, y no quiero que ella me vea, no puedo verla a los ojos, pues se que pronto sabrá la verdad y me odiara…

"Milk…. Ahhhh Milk, te amo" Digo lo ultimo sin pensarlo, de manera involuntaria… pero venirme dentro de ella es lo mejor, y confieso mis sentimientos, mientras doy unos pequeños golpes más… dejando en ella hasta la última gota de mi… en ella

La siento estremecerse, y se aferra a mi cuello, mientras sigo dentro de ella, y aspiro nuestros aromas, puedo sentir mi aroma en su piel, y eso me complace de sobre manera, logre marcar su piel… y ella está en la mía… la abrazo con fuerza, pues no quiero soltarla, porque en cuanto lo haga, todo esto tan hermoso que vivimos, será solo un recuerdo…

Se acerca a mi oído… muerde mi lóbulo… y me rio un poco, siento escalofríos…

"Yo también te amo Goku" Me dijo… me tense horrible, entonces la mire directo… ¿Ella dijo Goku?

"¿Qué dices?" Le pregunto aun aturdido, ella dijo mi nombre, ¿Ella sabía, pero como?

"Dije que te amo Goku, creo que nunca pude dejar de amarte… " Me confiesa… y me besa, no lo esperaba, más bien yo pensé que me golpearía, o insultos y demás… pero ella me besa, y yo correspondo…

Mientras siento que nuevamente mi erección crece dentro de ella, creo que estaremos aquí un buen rato, quizás si deba agradecerle luego a Bulma por esto

FIN POV GOKU

Fuera de la casa, en la fiesta…

"¿Crees en verdad que fue lo mejor?" Pregunto Gure a su amiga de cabello azul

"Mira Gure, ese par se quiere, solo debían hablar y aceptarlo, y lo mejor era encerrarlos juntos por un tiempo, así que esperaremos un poco más, luego los dejamos salir, y veremos que paso" Dijo despreocupada la peli azul, mientras tomaba de su vaso

"Si tu lo dices… pero ahora a encargarnos de Turles, ahí viene y parece molesto, creo que ya noto que ni Goku ni Milk están" Dijo preocupada la chica, mirando como el chico caminaba a pasos desesperados, buscando con la mirada entre las personas

"Yo me encargo" Contesto Bulma…

Acercándose así a Turles, con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras movía su cabello distraídamente, embobando así al chico, quien poso su mirada en su escote, mientras se sonrojaba… y su semblante cambiaba a uno más relajado

Tomando así a Bulma de la cintura, acercándola a él, pues estaba algo tomado, y empezó a coquetear con ella, diciendo cosas melosas a su odio, y la peli azul solo reía

…

"¿Vegeta espera hombre, a donde vas?" Grito Radiks, quien lo vio de pronto romper el vaso en sus manos, y caminar con cara de pocos amigos

Vegeta no contesto… solo se dirigió a su camino, que eran Turles y Bulma…

17 se acerco a Radiks "Esta fiesta es más que interesante… creo que ya me agradan" Comento con una sonrisa de lado, cuando escucho a Vegeta gritar y abalanzarse a Turles

…..

Fin


	2. stripers

**Contenido Lemon, así que si no te gusta o eres menor de edad, no leas. Están advertidos… aunque si les agrada esta pareja y el lemon, léanlo y díganme que les parece**

 **No es la continuación, lo siento… pero decidí hacer una serie de one-shot, de las parejas de Dragón Ball, en su mayoría será Goku y Milk, pero habrá otras parejas…**

 **No todos tendrán contenido lemon. Todos serán universos alternos, donde estas parejas se reúnen en circunstancias extrañas, tratare de que incluyan todas las parejas… ahora para los amantes de Bulma y Vegeta… y Goku y Milk… espero les guste**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan, con fines de entretenimiento**

"Vamos Milk, no seas amargada amiga… te aseguro que te vas a divertir" Decía con total confianza una chica de cabellos azules, tratando de sacar a su amiga de la casa

"No se Bulma, no estoy convencida aún" Contesto la morena "Mira, podemos quedarnos en casa, ver unas películas, comprar golosinas, podría hacer palomitas… todo lo que quieran, pero no quiero ir" Suplico la morena, en verdad deseaba quedarse en casa

"Eres imposible Milk, yo pienso ir con Bulma" Bufo la rubia "Estas muy estúpida si crees que unas películas, y golosinas son la definición de despedida de soltera, yo quiero ver a unos chicos bien buenos moviendo el cuerpo amiga" Decía la rubia, moviendo las caderas, agitándolas de un lado a otro

"Si Milk, vamos… yo también quiero" Dijo un poco avergonzada la chica de cabellos blancos

Todas la miraron asombradas, y es que Gure no era de las chicas más aventadas, y que deseara conocer un bar de stripers. Bulma sonrió picara a la chica, mientras Lázuli le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas, mientras le guiñaba un ojo

"Ya ves Milk, hasta Gure quiere ir amiga" Dijo Bulma, animando nuevamente a su amiga

"Recuerda que es tú despedida de soltera, en verdad Milk, piénsalo… aquel idiota seguro contratara a un par de zorras, y no solo para que les bailen…." Dejo de hablar Lázuli "Augh" Se quejo al sentir que le aplastaban el pie con fuerza, mirando la causante, Bulma…

Milk se quedo pensativa un momento, sus ojos se entristecieron por un momento, ¿Acaso su novio haría eso, contrataría a algunas chicas para sexo a unos días de su boda?

Gure se acerco a Lázuli "¿Por qué le dijiste eso?" Pregunto en un susurro "Ya se puso mal, no debías hacerlo" Regaño

"No es mi culpa que no se dé cuenta de la basura con la que va a arruinar su vida" Respondió a la defensiva la rubia

"Maldición, no Lázuli… pero no debías decirle las cosas así, ahora esperemos que desee ir… ¡tanto que planee esto!" Se quejo Bulma, cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho

Gure la miro extrañada, ciertamente Bulma había arreglado esta salida, pero…

"¿Y tú, porque tanto interés?" Pregunto Gure "Yo pregunte… porque…" Dijo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas "Decía que pregunte, y una amiga me dijo de un lugar…"

"¡No iremos a otro!" Grito de pronto Bulma, ganándose la atención de todas, al verse descubierta, sonrió nerviosa… "Bueno, es que ya tengo reservado ahí, y además les aseguro que lo disfrutaran, vamos… ya es tarde" Dijo con una risita nerviosa

Lázuli sonrió, y asintió, tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Vamos, no pienso perder mi día aquí, yo vine por que prometieron stripers" Dijo entusiasmada la rubia

Gure y Lázuli se adelantaron al coche, dejando a Bulma y Milk en la casa, mientras desesperadamente sonaba el claxon del automóvil

Bulma se acerco a su amiga "Vamos Milk, no pasara nada que no desees, y te aseguro que te divertirás amiga" Dijo tallando su espalda, tratando de relajarla

Milk le miro, sus ojos eran tristes, perdidos… "Bulma no es eso" Dijo con voz débil

"Mira si es por el comentario de Lázuli, no le tomes importancia amiga… no se que hará Turles, pero no debes pensar lo peor" Decía la peli azul tratando de levantar a su amiga del mueble

"No Bulma, lo que pasa… no se cómo decirlo… ¡Creo que no quiero casarme!" Dijo en tono tan bajo que Bulma no le escucho

"¿Qué dijiste Milk?" Pregunto Bulma, acercándose lo más posible

La moreno suspiro, y negó con la cabeza… "Nada Bulma, olvídalo… son tonterías mías" Dijo justificando su actitud. Se levanto y sacudió su vestido corto "Vamos, antes de que Lázuli decida venir por nosotras, y nos mate por hacerla esperar" Comento con una sonrisa divertida Milk

"Eso amiga, esa es la actitud" Dijo Bulma acomodando su cabello, lista para la noche

...

En el club de stripers

"¿Listos?, falta poco para que inicie y hoy llegaron varias chicas, además…" Comento uno de los hombres, mientras miraba unas notas "Hoy llego una novia, así que será una noche larga" Dijo a los chicos ahí presentes

"Si lo que digas" Resoplo uno de ellos, mientras terminaba de prepararse

"Oigan, ¿Qué paso con Tenshinha?" Pregunto el mismo hombre, su nombre Toma, el dueño del local

Los hombres se miraron, ninguno lo había visto por el lugar… se encogieron de hombros

"No puede ser, falta uno, y el lugar está lleno" Dijo Toma, paso su mano por el cabello, y luego miro a los chicos "Uno de ustedes tendrá que tomar el lugar de Ten, no podemos perder el espectáculo hoy" Dijo señalándolos

"Ni creas, yo tengo una fiesta después, no puedo quedarme" Refuto uno de ellos, su cabello en forma de llama, su piel bronceada

"Lo siento pero no puedo, tendrá que ser otro" Comento un calvo, alto… el más alto de todos, terriblemente gigantesco

"Maldición, no puede ser… ¿Qué se supone que haga?" Pregunto al aire, estaba desesperado

Antes de poder seguir pensando…

"Hola chicos, vine a avisarles, está todo listo…" Decía el chico de cabellos de palmera, que recién entraba a donde los chicos se cambiaban, ganándose la mirada de todos… haciendo que se pusiera nervioso

"Eso es… Goku tú lo harás chico" Grito Toma, acercándose al chico

Vegeta estallo en carcajadas… "No lo dirás en serio verdad" Dijo entre risas "Kakaroto no tiene idea de cómo carajos moverse, solo hará el ridículo" Comento

"¿Yo qué?" Pregunto el aludido

"Tú trabajaras de stripers hoy amigo" Dijo Toma, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda "Se que te caería bien, además de que te pagare el sueldo de uno, recuerda que puedes ganar mucho en propinas chico… solo debes… hacer un buen espectáculo" Decía el hombre

Goku se tenso, rápidamente trato de negar con los brazos, agitándolos de un lado a otro

"No, yo estoy bien con mi trabajo de seguridad, además… no se qué hacer, ni nada… es mejor que me quede en mi lugar" Comento con una gota de sudor en su frente

"Es cierto Toma, no hará mas que el ridículo, ese chico no tiene idea de nada, déjalo tranquilo" Comento Yamcha, otro de los chicos que se estaba cambiando

"No, eh dicho que lo harás chico, o te despido… es una maldita orden" Dijo ya desesperado, miro a la puerta, los gritos y murmuraciones de las mujeres eran más que evidentes "¿Escuchas eso Goku?" Pregunto señalando a la puerta

El solo asintió y trago duro

"Bueno, esas mujeres estas locas, y no te costara nada hacer que enloquezcan mas, así que déjate de tonterías, cámbiate y haz lo que te digo, ellos te darán un par de consejos… así que prepárate chico" Sentencio el hombre, dejándolo con el resto de los chicos

Goku se rasco la cabeza, sonrió nervioso a los otros chicos…

"Maldita sea, no queda de otra Kakaroto, así que pon atención" Dijo Vegeta, luego presto más atención al chico "¿Qué carajo te paso… que mier…?" Dijo señalando el cabello del chico

"Un accidente… mi hermano, él pensó que sería genial teñir mi cabello a rubio, junto con mis cejas… pero se quitara en unos días, estoy en eso" Dijo sonriendo

Vegeta resoplo "Que más da, que estúpido eres Kakaroto… no puedo creerlo"

"Ven, te ayudare, debes peinarte primero… y buscar otro atuendo amigo, uno que no sea… bueno de vago" Comento Yamcha

...

"¿Ansiosas?" Pregunto Bulma

Habían conseguido la mesa más cercana al escenario, y las chicas estaban por completo enloquecidas, gritaban y tomaban de manera desenfrenada

"Sí, ya debería empezar esto amiga" Dijo Lázuli agitando su copa

Gure estaba roja como tomate, y aun ningún chico salía… mientras Milk tenía la mirada perdida en sus pies, dejando de lado todo el ambiente

Unos momentos después, apareció el presentador, anunciando a los respectivos hombres, mientras de a uno aparecían en el escenario, mostrando sus cuerpos que parecían tallados por los dioses, sus músculos perfectos, pieles bronceadas, todo…

Las mujeres gritaban cada que uno de ellos salía, dejando billetes en sus ropas cuando pasaban cerca de ellas, mientras otras más atrevidas aprovechaban para tocar los cuerpos de estos, otras peleaban por ser ellas, las que elegían para pasar al escenario y darles un baile especial frente a las miradas de envidia de otras… las bebidas se agitaban por todos lados

A Gure se le había pasado el enrojecimiento, ahora miraba con una sonrisa picara a todos ellos, mientras Milk, trataba de desviar la mirada un poco, Bulma y Lázuli disfrutaban cada momento, gritando y dejando billetes en los chicos

El presentador hablo por el altavoz….

"Y ahora con ustedes… tenemos a un nuevo integrante… para ustedes hermosas damas… Kakaroto" Grito el hombre, y las luces bajaron, apuntando al chico…

Quien sonreía nervioso ante la mirada de varias mujeres que se morían por verlo deshacerse de sus prendas… se había puesto un traje de bombero, dejando el pecho descubierto, solo las tiras del traje le tapaban… camino despacio al centro del escenario… y levanto una mano para que la luz no le molestara, pero no tenía idea de cómo moverse, pues veía que el resto hacia movimientos extraños, bailes y demás…

Al llegar al centro… sintió las manos de algunas de las mujeres, tocaban su pierna tratando de arrancarle la ropa, poniéndole más nervioso… cerró los ojos y recordó el consejo de Yamcha

- _Piensa que quieres seducir a una de ellas, y para eso te mueves fluidamente, y la excitas mostrándote_ \- Pensaba… entonces con los ojos cerrados empezó movimientos lentos, aventando las caderas de un lado a otro…

Paso sus manos por su pecho, y se retiro los tirantes, haciendo enloquecer a las mujeres… se retiro el casco, dejando su cabello rubio en forma de llama, con flequillos al frente, para que le diera un aire más sensual, su cuerpo era perfecto… cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró de frente con unos negros hermosos

La poseedora de tal mirada era una morena hermosa, a la que se le lograba mirar el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando la descubrió viéndole con interés, y decidió concentrarse en ella, pesando que deseaba seducirla, retirando su ropa de a poco, tratando de imitar los movimientos de los demás chicos… y de pronto sintiendo como dejaban billetes en sus ropas, mientras otras tocaba lo que podían de él, queriendo tirarlo del escenario, y comerlo…

Una vez que pensó terminar, se dirigió de nuevo tras el escenario, solo para toparse con Vegeta, quien había observado todo el show del hombre, y rio de medio lado

"¿A dónde crees que vas Kakaroto?" Pregunto haciendo su sonrisa más grande

"Pues ya termine, ¿Qué no?, no pienso regresar ahí… esas chicas están…"

"Locas, así es amigo… pero te falto algo, debes subir a una de ellas y darle un baile mas… sensual" Dijo Vegeta dando una risa estruendosa

"¿Qué eso es verdad?" Pregunto con miedo

Vegeta solo asintió, "Elige una de ellas, la que más te agrade hombre… además, al terminar, todos saldremos… pues parece que hay una novia, así que haremos algo especial para la chica" Comento

Goku se dio media vuelta, sonrió tímidamente, y miro que todas levantaban sus manos, y gritaban, queriendo ser la siguiente en subir con aquel chico…

Mientras Goku camino y bajo del escenario, dirigiéndose hasta la morena que había visto antes, se acerco tímidamente, y le ofreció su mano…

"¿Quieres subir conmigo?" Pregunto con las mejillas rojas

Mientras Bulma, Lázuli y Gure estaban atónitas, mirando el perfecto cuerpo del joven cerca de ellas, y no desaprovecharon para dejar un par de billetes en el chico, que seguía esperando la respuesta de la morena…

Ella le extendió la mano, asintió, pues por más que deseaba hablar, se había quedado por completo muda, se levanto con el chico, que la dirigió al escenario… mientras que las demás chicas lo tocaban, en casi todo el cuerpo

Una vez en el escenario la sentó en medio, y empezó con movimientos torpes, mientras le incitaba a la chica a desabrochar su pantalón… y ella negaba, mientras su tono de rojo encendía aun mas, hasta que en un impulso, Goku la tomo de la cintura y la cargo… mientras ella enredo sus manos en su cabello, mientras que Goku la bajaba lentamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos negros, hasta el punto de fundirse con ella en un beso… tan apasionado, que dejo a ambos jadeando

La bajo, pues los gritos de las demás chicas los volvieron a la realidad, el baile siguió, con ambos más relajados, olvidándose casi por completo del resto de las personas presentes… hasta que por fin termino, y la regreso a su asiento, dándole otro beso en los labios, dejando a la chica asombrada, mientras sus amigas gritaban

Goku sentía el corazón correr a mil por hora, casi corrió detrás del escenario, donde Vegeta y Nappa reían con ganas…

-Oye idiota, no debes besar a las mujeres, estás loco- Dijo Nappa parando un poco la risa

Goku trago, y sonrió un poco nervioso

El presentado hablo por el altavoz, mientras que las luces del escenario se apagaban por completo, haciendo que los gritos aumentaran, con la expectativa

"Ahora para ustedes… El Príncipe de la noche" Grito el hombre, al tiempo que las luces encendían

Se podía ver a un hombre de estatura promedio, con fuertes brazos, que vestía un atuendo militar, con la miraba baja… mientras caminaba, con el rostro que daba aires de molestia… de pronto se quito la chaqueta… tirándola a un lado, mostrando los brazos, haciendo que sus músculos apretaran mas, y todas desesperaran

Lo ojos de las mujeres vagaban por el chico, al tiempo que este iba al suelo, haciendo movimientos hipnóticos, y regalándoles una sonrisa arrogante a las muchas mujeres del lugar, su presentación duro un par de minutos, hasta el momento de subir a una de las chicas al escenario, miro un par de ojos azules que lo miraban pícaramente, la dueña de dicha mirada igualmente tenía el cabello azul, y parecía realmente segura de ser ella, quien tendría el privilegio de subir con aquel hombre

Este le sonrió, bajo en dirección a su mesa, y de pronto tomo de la mano a una ojiazul, y la echo en su espalda, para subirla al escenario, haciendo que ella gritara de la emoción… mientras que otra estaba a punto de reventar del coraje…

Vegeta bajo a la rubia, y la pego en una pared, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, con un movimiento de caderas, y pasaba sus labios cerca del rostro de la chica, quien sonreía… no sabía si por el chico, o por los tragos de mas…

De pronto la tomo de la cintura, pegándola un poco más a su cuerpo, y luego la aventó a un lado, tomándola antes de que callera, mientras seguía sus movimientos…

Mientras en la mesa, Bulma rabiaba… maldecía en bajo, y decido pararse y dirigirse a los baños, para encender un cigarro y bajar el coraje… deseando no escuchar el grito de las mujeres, quienes pedían mas

El baile termino para Lázuli, quien regreso a su lugar, decidas a esperar el último espectáculo de la noche… todas las chicas esperaban ansiosas, cuando vieron a todos los bailarines salir, solo con pantalón, sin camisa, con los cuerpos brillando…

De pronto la voz del altavoz se escucho…

"Bueno queridas damas... el final de la noche está llegando… así que díganme algo… ¿Quién es la afortunada que contraerá matrimonio?" Dijo el hombre, todas gritaron y agitaron las manos

Pronto Gure levanto la mano de Milk, señalándola mientras gritaba a todo pulmón…

"Ella, es Milk… ella" Gritaba y señalaba a su amiga quien deseaba en esos momentos que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara

"Bueno, ya saben lo que deben hacer chicos" Grito la voz por el altavoz

Al tiempo que todos se acercaban a la mesa de la novia, bailando y llevando las manos de las chicas por sus cuerpos, mientras que entre ellos Goku, se había puesto más nervioso, pues ahora sabia que la hermosa morena estaba por casarse… trato de olvidar ese punto… y siguió con su trabajo, deseando acabar lo antes posible

Bulma había regresado del baño, para mirar a todos en su mesa, mientras bailaban para sus amigas, así que se dirigió a donde estaban, tomando asiento, al tiempo que Goku pasaba por donde ella, y aprovecho para pasar la mano por su abdomen, haciendo que Goku sintiera un escalofrió correr por su cuerpo, tensándose por completo…

Bulma se concentro en Goku y Yamsha, ambos hombres de cuerpos poderosos, mientras ellos parecían felices de complacerlas, sobre todo Yamcha, quien de pronto se acerco a su oído para invitarla a verle después de su trabajo… Bulma solo sonrió. Ignorando por completo al resto de los hombres ahí presentes

El show continuo, de pronto tomaron a Milk, llevándola al escenario, donde la dejaron en medio, así mientras uno a uno, pasaba y le hacia algún movimiento sensual a la chica, quien estaba por completo extasiada con todo lo nuevo que estaba viviendo esa noche, hasta que llego el turno de Goku, quien apenado trato de no mirarla a la cara, mientras daba sus últimos movimientos, hasta que sintió la delicada mano de la morena, detenerlo y sonreírle… haciendo el lo mismo

La noche termino para todos, las chicas salieron de aquel lugar de striper, Bulma manejo y dejo a cada uno en su casa, pues de las cuatro chicas era la que menos alcohol había consumido en la noche, al final, bajo en su casa… aun un poco molesta, pues la rubia no dejaba de hablar del hombre del club… resoplo una vez más…

Llevo las llaves a la puerta, pero se cayeron… se maldijo un momento por su poca coordinación, volvió a meter las llaves, y cuando estaba a punto de girar… sintió que la apresaban por detrás, mientras su boca era acallada por una mano fuerte, su cuerpo se tenso… pues podía sentir en su totalidad el cuerpo que la apresaba… mientras la otra mano se metió en su blusa, llegando a sus pechos… masajeando con fuerza, apretando sus pezones endurecidos… mientras la voz caliente del tipo pasaba por su cuello, hasta llegar a su oído

"Pensé que no te volvería a ver azulita… y cuando pienso que vas por mí, te veo coqueteando con el idiota de Kakaroto, ¿Crees que no note como lo tocabas, querías ser tú la que subió con él, la chica a la que beso?" Pregunto, su voz era por completo poderosa… parecía una orden, un reclamo…

Que lo único que lograba era tensar mas el cuerpo de la chica, haciendo que su piel se rizara, poniendo su cuerpo caliente al tacto… De pronto su boca era liberada, pero no se le permitía ver el rostro de quien la aprisionaba, pero no tenía que verle para saber de quién se trataba

"Idiota, crees que me importas… esa noche fue un simple revolcón" Respondió airada, tratando de controlar su ritmo cardiaco, que parecía ir por los cielos, no quería demostrarle que la enloquecía con sus toques, y menos decir que había regresado al lugar porque desea volver a verle

"Parece que no le dijeron al resto de tú cuerpo azulita" Contesto prepotente, mientras termino de girar la perilla de la puerta de la chica… metiéndola junto con él "La vez pasada te lleve a mi casa, creo que merezco que hoy sea en la tuya" Dijo pegándola a la pared a un lado de la puerta

"¿Crees que puedes seguirme y meterte en mi casa, y en mi cama?" Respondió molesta, ahogando sus gemidos al sentir que la mano de el descendía, entrando en sus pantalones, mientras sus dedos se movían entrando en su braga

El no le contesto, solo introdujo sus dedos en los pliegues de la chica, mientras sus labios mordían la delicada piel de su cuello, robándole un grito a la joven, que se estremecía, y se arqueaba más, dejando que su cuerpo chocara con el cuerpo de su captor

"No puedes hacerme esto… eres un idio…." No termino su frase cuando de manera tosca el hombre había bajado sus pantalones, y su braga, dejándola expuesta, presionando su cuerpo mas contra la pared, despojándose el de su propia ropa… mientras su hábiles manos pasaban por sus piernas, acariciando hasta los muslos, abriendo mas las piernas de la chica, exponiéndola

"No hay necesidad de llegar a tú cama" Dijo él

De pronto y sin aviso alguno, sintió como entraba en ella, de manera ruda, con un empujón brutal, haciéndola gritar de manera bestial, tratando de amortiguar con sus manos el impacto que recibía contra la pared, pues su amante, daba embestidas sin piedad, apretando sus pechos, al punto de dolor, cosa que solo lograba hacerla gemir con mayor intensidad, mientras que él jadeaba, y mordía su cuello, dejando marcas de sus dientes, y moretones en ella… luego tomando su cabello, mientras aventaba las caderas de ella, separándola de la pared, haciendo que se agachara un poco, dándole una mejor vista de su trasero y espalda

"Bulma…" Gimió con los dientes apretados, tomando con fuerza las caderas de la chica, haciendo que ella gritara….

"Mas… mas" Gritaba, gemía y jadeaba… el cuerpo de la peli azul convulsiono, de pronto sintió su cuerpo liberarse, sentía como sus fluidos salían, corriendo por sus piernas, mientras apretaba mas

Su cuerpo temblaba del placer, pero su amante seguía embistiéndola, con más fuerza, parecía querer traspasarla en cada movimiento, jalo de su cabello con fuerza, y ella grito, de pronto sentía como el hombre daba un grito ahogado, y entonces un calor corrió por sus piernas

Había llegado a su fin, derramo toda su semilla en la chica… cerrando los ojos, mientras no que soltaba las caderas de la mujer, dando un par de empujones mas, derramando todo en ella, mientras que de a poco salía de dentro de ella, quien parecía que caería, pero no, pues se apoyaba con fuerza en la pared

Llevo sus manos a su cabeza, se había mareado, esa chica lo había vuelto hacer, lo había llevado al límite, haciéndole pasar el momento más intenso de su vida. La miro, su cuerpo sudoroso y de espaldas, estaba frente a él, sonrió al verla… su piel blanca, ahora tenía marcas de sus manos, que esperaba el poder reafirmar, no pensaba dejarla así, después de todo, la ultima vez, cuando despertó en su casa, ella ya no estaba… ahora tal vez él le haría lo mismo, aun no sabía, pues la noche no terminaba ahí

Ella volteo para mirarlo, él hombre tenía esa sonrisa arrogante… pero no podía negar, que de hecho esa sonrisa era lo que la había hecho volver a ese lugar…

"Príncipe idiota" Dijo mientras controlaba su respiración, y su voz aun era dificultosa

El sonrió mas "Vegeta" Dijo de pronto…

Ella lo miro confundida, y el entendió "Mi nombre es Vegeta" Dijo como respuesta a una pregunta que ella no formulo

"¿Y ahora que Vegeta?, ya tuviste lo que querías, ¿Ahora te irás?, pues ya conoces la salida" Respondió señalando la puerta

"La noche no se ha acabado Bulma" Respondió, acercándose a ella, su mirada era hambrienta, desesperada… dejándole claro que no terminaría pronto, pensaba enloquecerla, y tal vez luego dejarla como ella lo había hecho con él

-0o0-

Dos semanas pasaron, y Milk se encontraba en la casa de su novio, esperando por conocer al resto de su futura familia política, el día siguiente seria el ensayo de la boda, y Bulma de manera inconsciente y a último momento le pidió una invitación extra… parecía que había conseguido un acompañante…

Milk se desespero, mientras más cercana la boda, menos ganas de aceptar tenia, pero era tarde para arrepentirse. Otra cosa jugando en su contra, era el chico del club de stripers, del cual no dejaba de pensar, aquel beso tan apasionado que le dio, como si en ese instante ambos hubieran sido presas del amor…

Hundió su cara en un cojín y grito, ahogando ahí su frustración… de pronto golpeo a su lado, quería tener el valor de cancelar esa farsa…

-Milk todo bien, parece que estas teniendo un berrinche cariño- Dijo la voz de su novio

Ella no levanto la mirada, solo una mano, que negaba lo que su novio decía

-Milk, traje a mi primo, para que lo conozcas… se llama Goku- Dijo el chico, ganándose la atención de la chica

Ella levanto la vista, para toparse con el mismo chico del club, solo que su cabello no era más rubio, incluso su peinado era como el de su novio, pero este tenía una sonrisa enorme, y parecía más nervioso y tenso de lo que ella estaba en el instante en que lo vio…

Trago duro, se levanto y enderezo su ropa… "Un placer Goku" Dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa, ansiosa…

Goku rio nervioso, le dio la mano, con temor de que su primo supiera que había besado a su novia, y que de hecho no había dejado de pensar en ella, la culpa lo invadía…

Deseaba poder esconderse… meterse en un armario, fingir retroceder en el tiempo y evitar lo que paso en el club aquella noche, como cuando niño podías fingir tener una máquina del tiempo para evitar alguna torpeza, ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo ahora?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran, me imagine a los chicos de Dragón Ball, bailando para las muchas fans, que seguro los han imaginado en circunstancias parecidas… ;)**


	3. Stripers 2

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan, con fines de entretenimiento**

 _STRIPERS PARTE 2_

POV GOKU

¡No puedo creerlo!; mi suerte debe ser la peor, estoy en casa de mi primo, para conocer a su futura esposa, y resulta que es la hermosa chica que llego al club aquel día… eh tratado de no pensar en ella, pues se que se va a casar, pero la vida es tan desagradable que ahora la encuentro, y me entero que de hecho es la novia de mi primo…

No tengo idea de que hare ahora… es decir, no pienso decirle nada a Turles, pero… ella, tal vez deba hablar con ella, aunque que podría decirle… algo así como

" _Fíjate que me gustaste mucho, y no dejo de pensar en ti, tal vez deberías no casarte, y quizás tú y yo podríamos salir"_ , Seguro pensara que soy un imbécil, y además traidor, por tratar de robarle a Turles su afecto

Trato de concentrarme en la comida, pero ella está sentada frente a mí, y siento más nervios aún, la miro entre momentos… hasta que la voz de mi tío me trae a la conversación de todos…

"Goku hijo, coméntanos ¿En que estas trabajando ahora?" Pregunto mi Tío, casi me atraganto con la comida

De pronto alguien escupe la comida y empieza a toser, y me manchan a mí, pues soy quien esta frente a ella, Milk me mira con ojos abiertos, creo que está más nerviosa que yo, por la pregunta de mi tío

"Milk ¿Te encuentras bien, pasa algo?" Pregunte, levantándome rápido hasta llegar a su lugar, ignorando por completo la pregunta de mi tío, y a Turles quien hizo lo mismo que yo

FIN POV GOKU

POV LECHE

No puede ser, acabo de escupir la comida, manche a Goku… pero la pregunta de mi futuro suegro me puso más nerviosa, ¿Qué dirá Goku?, _"Si tío, trabajo de striper y de hecho la zorra de Milk, llego y le baile y me beso, porque no tiene pudor, y anda por ahí seduciendo a otros hombres"_

No, no puede… ó, bueno si puede pero… maldición, me estoy atorando con la comida, tal vez esto sea lo mejor, así moriré aquí y no tendré que pasar por la vergüenza que seguro me espera, pues Goku debe pensar que soy la peor desgraciada, por haberlo besado, aún cuando me casare con su primo, y por mis miradas lujuriosas a su cuerpo… pero él tiene la culpa, para que tiene esos músculos tan definidos, y ese pecho perfecto, y el abdomen marcado, y los brazos fuertes y definidos y…. ¡Maldición… me lo estoy imaginando de nuevo!, me estoy saliendo de lugar

Por favor dios, solo has que muera ahora, y así no tenga que casarme… por favor

….

Mientras me maldigo por mi suerte, siento la mano de Goku en mi hombro, su voz suave me está haciendo una pregunta, pero la verdad no escuche, pues estoy perpleja, juraría que estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa… y en un instante esta a mi lado… y luego miro que Turles hace lo mismo

Es seguro… moriré aquí, y entre los dos chicos que me tienen tan confundida…

"Milk, ¿Estás bien… que pasa?" Escucho que es la voz de Turles, y siento que Goku se retira un poco, dejando que Turles tome mi mano, y me da pequeños golpes en la espalda

Lo miro, y trato de relajarme… una vez que puedo

"Nada, solo creo que algo me dio… bueno no sé, fue raro" Digo nerviosa, pues todos en la mesa me miran fijo, así que rio un poco tratando de ocultar mis nervios

"Tranquila cariño, nos diste un buen susto" Dijo Turles riendo, y tomando con fuerza mi mano

Yo quería que me soltara, pero no podía hacerle eso, así que deje que me diera la mano

Veo que Goku toma asiento de nuevo frente a mí, pero no deja de mirarme, como si estuviera preocupado, siento que quiere preguntarme algo, parece incluso que lo hará, pues veo como lentamente abre su boca, la cual sinceramente me está invitando a saltar por la mesa, y devorarla, mientras le arranco la ropa, y toco su muy bien formado cuerpo… de nuevo pienso cosas que no debo…

"Disculpe Tío, pero ¿Cuál era su pregunta?" Escuche la voz de Goku

Me decepciono un poco, pensé que me preguntaría algo a mí, bueno no debería ni pensarlo

LECHE POV FIN

"Bueno, si muchacho, ¿Dime estas trabajando ahora?" Volvió a preguntar el tío de Goku

"Si, de hecho trabajo en un club, me pagan lo suficiente, así que me esta yendo bien tío" Contesto Goku nervioso, rascando su cabeza

"¿Un club?- Pregunto Turles interesado "Dinos ¿cual es Goku?, tal vez incluso Milk y yo podamos ir, y ya que trabajas ahí, creo que no tendremos problemas en entrar- Dijo animado, mirando a Milk, que de pronto se puso azul

Goku trago duro, su rostro paso a rojo, y luego a azul… negó con las manos rápidamente

"No creo que les agrade, es que es un club especial… es solo para chicas, es decir, Milk puede ir cuando quiera… ósea no es que le estoy diciendo que valla" Los nervios se apoderaron de él, movía las manos de un lado a otro, mientras negaba con la cabeza, se llevo las manos a el cabello, y unas gotas de sudor bajaron por su frente " Es un club de estríper, solo para las chicas" Soltó de pronto, y se tapo la boca casi de inmediato, esperando la reacción de todos en la mesa

Milk solo lo miro fijo, con los ojos abiertos, pensando si era el momento de morir

De pronto una risa resonó en la mesa

"¿Goku eres striper?" Pregunto la hermana de Turles "No pensé que harías algo tan extremo primo, dime ¿Cuál es tu sobrenombre?, debe ser algo muy varonil… digo para que valga la pena, pero sin duda iré a verte, muero por ver como bailas" Dijo su prima entre carcajadas

Su tío sonrió "Tranquila Celery, no te burles de tu primo" Dijo el hombre con seriedad

"Valla primo, bueno creo que como dices, no podremos ir… sin duda me encantaría verte hacer el payaso ahí, pero Milk es una chica muy recatada, seguro que nunca en su vida ha visto algo similar, es capaz de morir de pena si entra a un lugar así" Comento Turles

"Así es, mira como tiene los ojos, está asustada la pobre nada más de pensarlo… definitivamente ella no ira, pero seguro que Bulma y Lazuli no dudaran en acompañarme, debo hablarles e invitarles…" Dijo Celery con una gran sonrisa, mientras miraba divertida la reacción de Milk

"No, no trabajo ahí de striper" Dijo Goku de pronto, mientras suspiraba más relajado

"¿Ah no, entonces?" Se escucho la voz queda de Milk, que se sorprendió ante la confesión

"Bueno mi trabajo es la seguridad, soy un guardia en el lugar, pero un par de amigos trabajan ahí, ellos si son stripers" Comento Goku sonriendo

"¿Trabajas de seguridad… pero…?" Antes de terminar su frase Milk, fue interrumpida por Goku

"Bueno, en ocasiones, cuando alguien falta… yo… lo cubro" Dijo ruborizado

Celery se carcajeo, mientras su padre la reprendía, y Turles solo sonreía divertido de la situación. La comida continuo, dejando el tema del trabajo de Goku, pero la sensación de incomodidad, por parte de Milk y Goku solo se hizo más intensa, ambos se daban miradas furtivas

-0o0-

"¿Qué tanto haces mujer...?" Se quejo adormilado, la luz le molestaba y el cálido cuerpo a su lado ya no estaba, más bien se encontraba de pie, mientras torpemente se ponía un zapato, y se arreglaba el cabello

"Tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer… además hoy no te veré, mañana tengo el ensayo de la boda y no puedo desvelarme… y contigo eso es cosa segura" Afirmo ella dándole una sonrisa coqueta, mientras miraba fijo el torso desnudo del chico, quien solo tenía la sabana cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo

"Mtm" Se escucho en un gruñido "No decías enserio eso de que te acompañara a esa cosa ¿Verdad?" Pregunto sentándose en la cama, mientras frotaba sus ojos para mirar la hora "No pienso presentarme a una cosa tan ridícula como una boda… esas son estupideces" Dijo con un leve gruñido irritado

"Si, te invite… me encantaría que fueras conmigo, pero si no quieres no te obligo… solo recuerda que si alguien me invita a bailar, beber y algo así… tal vez no sé, si me agrada y me siento necesitada…" Decía mientras con su mano recorría desde su cuello, hasta sus pechos, tocándolos de manera provocativa, y luego bajando por su abdomen… "Tal vez tenga que llevarlo a casa, para tu sabes… que me ayude con ese problema mío… así que no te preocupes" Dijo ella deslizando su mano por su pantalón, ante la mirada atenta de su oyente

Quien de pronto, ya estaba parado a su lado, solo con un bóxer, y entonces pasó sus manos por los mismos lugares que ella… mientras con otra mano tomaba su cabello, y apretaba un poco, sin lastimarla, solo haciendo que un gemido se escapara de los labios de la chica, se acerco a su oído

"Si me entero que alguien se atrevió a ponerte un dedo encima, no tendré piedad de ese insecto… así que deja de decir estupideces, tú solo eres mía Bulma… nadie tiene por que tocarte… para eso estoy yo" Dijo de manera posesiva, un tanto como una orden

Ella se alejo de su agarre, y lo miro "No eres mi dueño Vegeta, y no soy tu propiedad, soy una persona que decide lo que puede hacer… así que si eso no te parece, pues no vuelvas a buscarme" Dijo y con eso, tomo sus cosas, y salió de la casa de este, sin decir más nada

POV VEGETA

Maldita mujer… por qué tiene que ser tan complicada, que no se da cuenta de la forma en que me desquicia, y encima tiene el descaro de decirme que por no ir con ella a una maldita cosa de esas, llevara a otro a su casa y a su cama

"Maldita sea esa mujer… y maldita yo por ser tan idiota y débil" Grito molesto, y me acuesto en la cama, mientras trato de pensar que hare, esa mujer me ha hecho algo extraño, desde que la conocí algo me atrae de manera incontrolable a ella, y no es solo el magnífico sexo…

"No puedo perder mi tiempo pensando en ella, debo olvidar esto y salir de aquí, Bulma no es la única mujer, y no por ella debo perder la cabeza"

FIN POV VEGETA

-0o0-

"Bueno fue un placer conocerte Goku" Dijo Milk despidiéndose se este, tomando su mano, que estaba sudando

"Igualmente Milk… fue un gusto el haberte conocido" Contesto, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a forma de despedida

Turles apareció en esos momentos, estaba aparentemente molesto…

"Milk tendrás que disculparme, pero debo hacer algo… mi amigo Toma, está metido en un gran problema, ¿No te molestas si no te llevo a tu casa cariño?" Pregunto, luego miro a su primo "Goku podría llevarte, ¿No es así primo?" Pregunto con una sonrisa suplicante

"Por mí no hay ningún problema" Contesto rápidamente Goku

"No te preocupes Turles, iré a casa de Bulma, así que no tienen que llevarme… puedo ir sola, no hay problema… además tal vez Goku deba ir a su trabajo ó a ver a su novia" Dijo tratando de disimular su interés

"No debes preocuparte por mi Milk, hoy es mi día libre, y además no tengo novia, así que puedo llevarte a donde vallas, sería un placer hacerlo" Se ofreció Goku, con una sonrisa, mientras se olvidaba de Turles presente

"Entonces no se diga más, Goku te llevara cariño, y nos veremos mañana para el ensayo de la boda" Se despidió Turles, depositando un beso tierno en la frente de Milk

Esta solo le sonrió, y asintió, mirando como su novio salía de la casa

Goku, ofreció la mano a Milk, para llevarla hasta su carro, y entonces ir a donde la chica tenía como destino, una vez en el coche Milk se tenso, la verdad no quería ni mirar al chico a su lado, no sabía que decirle, o incluso si debía hablar con él de lo que había sucedido antes en el club, se sentía un tanto tímida por lo sucedido

Y Goku no hacía ningún esfuerzo por hablar con ella de ningún tema, solo encendió el radio, y así acabo con aquel incomodo silencio, hasta que de pronto en el camino, un sonido hizo que ambos se miraran fijamente

"Gggggrrrrruuuuuu" Sonó de manera repentina, haciendo que Goku se sonrojara de sobre manera, mientras Milk lo vio con una leve sonrisa oculta

"Parece que me quede con un poco de hambre" Comento Goku divertido, ocultando sus muy sonrojadas mejillas, por la pena provocada

Milk se tapo la boca, y asintió "Bueno, te mentiría si dijera que no lo note, si quieres puedes pasar por algo, yo no tengo prisa en llegar con Bulma" Ofreció la morena, con ojos brillantes

Goku la miro, ella era tan hermosa… y además no le molesto su tan extraño apetito

"¿Segura?, porque siendo así… solo pasare por un par de hamburguesas, hay un lugar genial, tal vez tú quieras algo ahí" Ofreció

"Claro, hay tiempo… vamos, suena divertido" Dijo tímida, pero la verdad pasar más tiempo con él le tentaba, total después de todo dentro de pocos días estaría casada y no habría más nada que pudiera hacer

-0o0-

Vegeta se encontraba en el club, la noche estaba terminando… y vio a una chica entre las presentes, una hermosa rubia, de ojos verdes que claramente coqueteaba con él, y sabía perfectamente bien que podía llevarla a su cama, la chica estaba más que dispuesta, y sería una gran forma de no pensar en Bulma, y para notar que sexo lo podía tener de cualquiera

Al terminar, salió del club, vio a la rubia fuera de este, ella le sonrió coqueta, y camino hasta donde él estaba, mientras movía sus caderas provocativamente, y enredaba su cabello en uno de sus dedos, como seduciéndole

El solo sonrió arrogante, estaba acostumbrado a chicas atrevidas, que corrían a sus brazos, pidiendo que las llevara a la cama, y luego solo las dejaba, siendo solo una breve aventura, y la rubia parecía ser la siguiente

"Así que el Príncipe" Dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta, dejando más a la vista su escote "Dime solo bailas, ó sabes hacer otras cosas cariño" Dijo con lujuria, recorriendo con sus ojos al hombre

Vegeta se acerco a la chica, tomo un mechón de su cabello, y lo puso detrás de su oreja, para acercarse a ella

"Te aseguro que sé hacer muchas otras cosas… " Dijo con voz terriblemente sensual

Hizo que la chica se sintiera estremecer, y sin más, pego sus labios a los de Vegeta, abrazando su cuerpo con desesperación, mientras ambos iban caminando hasta quedar contra una de las paredes en el callejón del club, donde nadie pudiera verles… mientras ella se restregaba con ansias sobre el cuerpo de Vegeta

Entonces él se separo del beso, miro a la chica… trato de llevar sus labios a los de ella, sabía que nada podría impedirle tomarla ahí mismo, de manera salvaje y animal, y que la rubia lo dejaría hacer con ella lo que deseara, sin embargo… sus labios no podían llegar de nuevo a los de ella

La miro detenidamente, la chica era preciosa… de cuerpo esbelto, y grandes pechos, ella jadeaba, y su cuerpo estaba caliente… pero aun así… no podía besarla… la imagen de la peli azul venían a su mente, sus ojos azules, la pasión que le demostraba cada vez que estaban en la cama, su lado tan fiera y su fragilidad…

Soltó a la rubia, no dijo nada, solo la dejo ahí parada, con extrañeza en su rostro, y se fue en su coche, estaba extremadamente molesto

"¿Qué carajo me pasa…?" Grito y dio un golpe al volante del coche "Antes la hubiera follado ahí mismo, sin importarme nada… " Suspiro pesado, sin dejar de mirar el camino, sin tener en cuenta a donde su manejar le llevaba "Antes, claro… antes de Bulma… ¡Maldita bruja!" Dijo entre dientes

-0o0-

Goku y Milk pasaron a un puesto de hamburguesas, donde ambos pidieron las hamburguesas especiales, pero mientras las comían, Goku se mancho la camisa con salsa de tomate, mientras Milk rio un poco de lo sucedido, pero disfrutando la compañía de Goku

Después llegaron a casa de Bulma, siendo ya entrada la noche, al llegar frente a la casa, Milk saco su teléfono

"Voy a llamarle, tal vez se durmió… la verdad no le dije que vendría" Comento apenada, mientas marcaba el numero de Bulma "Nadie contesta" Se quejo "Bueno voy a bajar, tal vez si toco me escuche"

El vecindario estaba por completo oscuro, y a Goku no le agrado mucho

"Bajare contigo, así si tu amiga no está, te puedo llevar a tu casa" Ofreció mientras apagaba el coche

"Eso sería genial, la verdad no me gustaría quedarme sola y fuera de la casa de Bulma"

Ambos bajaron, llegaron a la puerta, donde tocaron y gritaron, sin recibir señales de que la peli azul se encontrara, Milk se asomo a un lado de la casa… luego miro a Goku, quien parecía muy calmado

"Espérame aquí, iré a tocar su ventana, eso siempre la despierta… solo no te muevas, si ve a un chico en la ventana seguro se muere del susto" Comento mientras caminaba al costado de la casa

Goku asintió, y permaneció en la entrada

…..

Milk golpeo la ventana, desde la cual podía divisarse detrás de las cortinas claras un cuerpo acostado entre sabanas, que de pronto se despertó y se dirigió a esta, para encontrarse con su amiga

"¿Milk, pero que haces aquí… paso algo?" Pregunto aun adormilada, llevaba un sencillo pero muy sexy atuendo de camisa sin manga y short, de seda

"Quería hablar contigo… tengo algo importante que decirte… es algo que me está matando Bulma, no puedo esperar" Dijo en suplica la morena

"Bueno, tranquila… te abriré la puerta para que puedas pasar… solo…" Dijo pero en eso sus ojos se abrieron de golpe "¿Qué haces?" Pregunto asombrada

"Lo siento, pero hazte a un lado, necesito tu baño, me estoy orinando… así que ayúdame a pasar por aquí… no puedo esperar" Dijo mientras subía por la ventana, dando gracias que no era alta, pues estaba en planta baja…

"¿Viniste solo por el baño?" Pregunto incrédula Bulma

"Claro que no, pero lo necesito… pero si ve, y abre la puerta, un chico me trajo, debes decirle que ya entre, si no se quedara esperándome… ándale, no tardes, yo tengo que pasar a tu baño antes" Grito la morena, corriendo al baño

Bulma se encogió de hombros "Malditas amistades raras… pero la amo" Dijo para sí misma mientras iba a la puerta

….

Vegeta de pronto noto que estaba en la calle de la casa de Bulma, y de pronto su coche se había parado justo frente al de Kakaroto, quien casualmente se encontraba de pie en la puerta de Bulma, y de pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a una Bulma muy sexy, en ropas demasiados reveladoras, sonriéndole al chico

La sangre de Vegeta se congelo, miro desde su coche la escena, sus puños se apretaron, pues la chica ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, así que bajo, y sin pensar siquiera de manera razonable camino hasta donde ambos se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de Bulma

….

Bulma había agradecido a Goku, después de reconocerle como el chico del club, quien había besado a Milk, para luego despedirlo… hasta que noto la imponente figura de Vegeta acercándose a ellos, quien tenía una mirada fría, que nunca antes Bulma había visto…

Goku miro a donde Bulma, y se encontró solo con el puño de Vegeta impactando su rostro, quien le cayó a golpes de inmediato, que por instinto Goku empezó a responder, aún sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo realmente

"Bastardo, como te atreves a venir aquí con ella… eres un maldito insecto… ella es mía idiota" Gritaba Vegeta, vuelto una fiera

"Vegeta, pero que te pasa… estás loco… quítate de encima torpe" Grito Goku, al tiempo que le daba con la rodilla en el estomago

Bulma estaba en shock, no entendía para nada la situación, no pensó ver a Vegeta después de lo sucedido en la tarde, pero ahora no solo estaba ahí, si no que golpeaba a Goku de manera salvaje, mientras gritaba cosas que no entendía, hasta que Milk hizo acto de aparición, en la entrada

Mientras Goku y Vegeta, rodaban en el suelo, entre golpes, patadas… hasta que ambos estuvieron de pie, frente a frente mientras que ambos tenían golpes en el rostro, y Goku tenía un hilo de sangre en la boca, el cual limpio… para luego mirar la sonrisa arrogante de Vegeta

"Oye Vegeta, ¿Pero qué te pasa hombre?" Se quejo Goku

"Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar eso idiota" Rugió Vegeta, dándole otro golpe a Goku en el ojo "¿Qué haces en casa de Bulma?" Ladro furioso

Hasta que de pronto Bulma y Milk se acercaron a ambos hombres tratando de separarlos, pues apenas habían pasado de su estado de impresión inicial

"¿Pero qué carajos te pasa Vegeta?" Grito Bulma acercándose a él, dándole una sonora cachetada

Vegeta se quedo pasmado, sus ojos chocaron con la mirada azul, llena de tristeza y decepción, pero en el momento estaba tan molesto que no importaba

"No te eh dejado ni un puto día y tú ya traes a este para que se revuelque contigo…" Dijo de manera hiriente, escupiendo con odio cada palabra, hasta que volteo a mirar a su adversario y vio a una morena, a la cual reconoció casi de inmediato, pues estaba ayudando a Goku mientras revisaba sus heridas "¿Qué hace ella aquí?" Dijo desprevenido… extrañado

"Imbécil, Goku me hizo el favor de traerme a casa de mi amiga… grandísimo pedazo de idiota, que te pasa" Dijo Milk dándole su mejor mirada de odio

Vegeta se quedo mirando a ambos, mientras Bulma cruzaba los brazos más molesta…

"Aclarado eso… dime ¿Por qué carajos lo estabas golpeando idiota?" Pregunto Bulma, mientras daba varios golpes con el pie, queriendo obtener la atención

Vegeta se puso rojo, al regresarle la mirada a la peli azul… trago duro, y de pronto cruzo sus brazos en el pecho, y se puso recto… toco el puente de su nariz

"Vine a decirte que iré a la boda contigo… solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer ese día mujer insoportable…" Dijo cada palabra con dolor, como si estuviera pidiendo su muerte de la manera más cruel

Bulma se fue encima de él, tirándole al pasto… "Genial Vegeta… entonces estabas celoso… mmm…" Dijo sonriendo coqueta, olvidando a Milk y Goku

"Mtmm" Gruño en el suelo "No, es solo que tenía algunas cosas con Kakaroto… no fue por ti"

…

Goku y Milk entraron a la casa, ella le ayudo a curar sus heridas, mientras puso un poco de hielo en el ojo morado de Goku

"Valla ese idiota te golpeo feo" Dijo suspirando mientras ponía el hielo

"Esto no es nada… tal vez él se enojo por algo que hice antes" Respondió feliz

La noche paso, con Bulma y Milk quedando en casa, mientras Kakaroto y Vegeta tuvieron que partir, dejando a las dos chicas solas… Milk le conto a Bulma todas sus inquietudes, sobre el no querer casarse, y el sentir algo especial por Goku, así paso hasta el día de la boda….

-0o0-

Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban en la entrada, ambos vestidos de gala, mientras Bulma miraba con mucha ansiedad su teléfono, esperando una respuesta de Milk

"Mujer, tranquilízate, estas caminando como loca de un lado a otro, y me desesperas" Dijo Vegeta fastidiado

"Bueno, es solo… bueno no es nada, además… te ves muy guapo hoy, tal vez tengamos que salir más temprano de la boda…" Dijo picara, guiñándole un ojo

Vegeta se sonrojo, pero asintió

…..

Goku se encontraba en un rincón, no quería salir y enfrentar el que Milk vistiera de novia, para ser entregada a su primo, quien se veía realmente feliz… suspiro derrotado… tenía que entrar en algún momentos aunque no lo deseara

Salió de donde se encontraba

"Nada puedo hacer, ella será feliz con Turles… se que la hará feliz"

….

El tiempo pasaba, y Milk no aparecía en la boda, hasta que llego Gure en una limosina, bajo rápidamente… y entrego a Bulma una carta, y luego a Turles…

Turles la leyó, dejo caer el papel, y con rabia y lagrimas en los ojos…

"NO HABRA BODA, ASI QUE RETIRENSE TODOS… LARGO DE AQUÍ… NO HABRA NINGUNA BODA" Grito furioso, mientras se desgarro el traje, y más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

Goku se sintió extrañamente aliviado, pero no quitaba que sintiera pena por su primo…

…..

Vegeta rio divertido… y tomo la mano de Bulma

"Te dije que esto solo era una maldita farsa, las bodas no aseguran el cariño de nadie… por eso es estúpido…" Dijo divertido

"No seas tan insensible…" Regaño Bulma

…

Milk se encontraba lejos de ahí… en una isla, disfrutando por primera vez de su libertad, de no tener que dar a nadie explicación de nada de lo que hacía… aspiro el aire fresco…

"Lo siento tanto Turles… pero no podía hacerlo" Dijo al viento

-0o0-

Cuatro meses habían pasado… Milk aun seguía desaparecida para todos sus amigos…. Estaba ahora en una casa en las montañas, alejada de todos… disfrutando del aire fresco, de la naturaleza… salió de aquella linda casa, y fue al rio, conseguir un pescado para la comida… estaba sin duda disfrutando mucho su soledad… su libertad…

De pronto una voz la aterro…

"Milk… por fin te encontré" Dijo una voz feliz, con una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro…

Milk volteo para topar con la cara feliz de Goku, quien de pronto la tenía en el aire, de la cintura… ella no lo dudo, y dio un beso apasionado al chico

"Deseaba tanto hacer eso…" Confeso Milk, mientras sus miradas chocaban… "¿Cómo me encontraste?" Pregunto mientras él la bajaba

"Bulma… ella me dio esto…" Dijo sacando la carta que Bulma le había dado

Milk sonrió... "Goku… " Dijo dándole otro beso…

Este la sostuvo fuerte, y dejo caer la carta…

 **Encontrar ...**

 **Lo entendí, no puedo casarme con Turles, no lo amo… hace tiempo que lo sabía y aún así seguí con esto, pero desde ese día… no dejo de pensar en Goku, amiga creo que me gusta, pero tampoco podrá ser nunca, es el primo de Turles… y yo no podría hacerle eso, así que decidí irme lejos… tengo mucho que pensar, y resolver… amiga cuídate, y por favor has algo con el animal que tienes, es tipo no me agrada…**

 **Estaré lejos, tal vez valla a las montañas, no me busques, ni le digas a nadie esto… pero no te preocupes, yo volveré a escribirte en alguna oportunidad, solo espero que todo en mi mente se resuelva, y gracias por todo amiga… te amo eres la mejor**

 **Leche Buey**

Goku la beso con tanta pasión, mientras recorría su espalda, para luego separarse por unos instantes del beso…

"Milk yo… te quiero" Confeso Goku con un leve rosa en sus mejillas "Se que soy el primo de Turles… pero me encantaría que… tal vez si aun lo deseas… podríamos intentarlo" Dijo esperando

"A mí también me encantaría" Respondió, envolviendo sus brazos en el chico

.

.

 **Fin**


	4. Compromiso

**El próximo capitulo será "Juegos de Niños P2", será de la pareja Goku y Milk, y Vegeta y Bulma…**

 **Para los fans de Gure y Tarble, esta historia es súper romántica, todos son humanos, y me centrare en esta pareja particular, de la cual solo se sabe que se casaron, pero para mí, ellos son muy tiernos, así que esto será romance en toda su extensión, disfrútenlo**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan, con fines de entretenimiento**

 _Todo es desde el punto de vista de Tarble (Hermano de Vegeta)_

 _ **COMPROMISO**_

Estoy muy ansioso… no puedo resistir estos nervios, pero la verdad deseo que llegue pronto, eh estado esperando este día durante tanto tiempo, y no solo por la graduación de la escuela, es decir, es importante… pero…

Toco mi pantalón, mi bolsillo donde eh guardado el anillo que esta noche le entregare. Lo he guardado durante un año, claro no le pienso decir a ella que tengo el anillo desde hace un año, pensara que estoy loco… ó muy enamorado, sonrió… claro que la amo, la quiero desde el primer día que la vi…

Estoy empezando a perderme en mis pensamientos, mis piernas tiemblan, y entonces… siento un fuerte golpe en la cabeza…

"¡Que te pasa Vegeta!" Grite, él idiota de mi hermano mayor está más que insoportable

"Cálmate de una maldita vez, me pones los nervios de punta Tarble, has estado insoportable… si no dejas esos malditos nervios de una vez… soy capaz…" Decía entre dientes, lo mire con odio… como se atreve a querer arruinar mi día

"Basta Vegeta, no tengo la culpa de que tú…" Digo molesto, no pienso dejar que me arruine este día tan especial

"Htm" Gruño molesto Vegeta "Más te vale no terminar esa tonta frase tuya ó… no podrás hacer lo que tanto tiempo planeaste" Sentencio

Entonces se calmo, por fin… sé que no lo hace de mala intención, pero hoy quiero que sea un día perfecto…

Y por fin la veo llegar, ahí está ella en la entrada… ella se ve hermosa, con su cabello largo y suelto, cayendo en delicados rizos, y ese hermoso vestido color lila, de tirantes que hace juego con sus ojos, me sonrojo al verla, y veo que se puso unas hermosas zapatillas, es la primera vez que lo hace… seguro lo hizo por ser la graduación, no puedo evitar que mis mejillas se enrojezcan junto con mis orejas…

Escucho la risa burlona de mi hermano a mi lado… lo miro

"Ni se te ocurra decir nada, que tú pones peor cara de idiota en frente de Bulma" Digo en tono bajo que solo Vegeta escucha

Lo oigo gruñir, pero no le prestó más atención. Me levanto, voy a ir por ella… pero de pronto todos los recuerdos me invaden…

 _ **Escena retrospectiva**_

 _Cuando tenían 8 años…_

 _Ahí la vi por primera vez… me acuerdo que entro a la escuela, ella tenía su cabello blanco, corto, muy cortito… apenas llegaba a sus orejas, y su sonrisa al entrar era triste, tenía sus ojos color lila, hermosos, era la niña más bonita que jamás había visto, y por suerte la maestra la puso en el pupitre a lado mío_

 _La mire de reojo, y vi que leía su libro… le sonreí, pero ella no me vio, entonces le hable_

" _Hola… mi nombre es Tarble" Dije en voz baja, para que la maestra no nos llamara la atención, le extendí la mano, y ella me miro… sus ojos se abrieron como en sorpresa_

" _Hola" Dijo solamente, y volteo su cara_

 _Trate de preguntarle su nombre, pero ella simplemente no me respondió, parecía ignorarme… debe ser porque está en una escuela nueva, ó al menos eso pensaba, la verdad si me dio un poco de curiosidad, pues nunca antes vi a una niña que viniera como ella, pero eso solo logro que quisiera conocerla más_

 _El timbre que marcaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, entonces la maestra se acerco a la niña a lado mío… la iba a llevar al patio, entonces pensé que era mi oportunidad de hablar más con ella, y conocerla_

" _Maestra, yo podría llevarla… y le enseño la escuela" Me ofrecí con una sonrisa_

 _La maestra me vio y asintió "Claro Tarble, me daría mucho gusto… además, seguro que a Gure le haría bien empezar a tener amigos aquí" Dijo y sonrió_

" _Hola Gure, bueno… yo te llevo… solo…" Mire con atención, solo había visto a mi abuelito en una de esas, y nunca me dejaron empujarlo, así que me asuste cuando trate y la silla de ruedas no se movió, por un momento pensé que la había roto… eso me asusto_

 _Entonces escuche su risa, era tan linda… "Tiene los seguros puestos, mira debes quitarlos… son esos de ahí" Dijo señalando unas palancas negras que apretaban las ruedas_

 _Me sentí muy tonto, la de mi abuelito igual tenia, como no lo note_

 _Después de llevarla a comer, la lleve al patio, donde todos jugaban… entonces vi que ella se entristeció, sus ojos volvieron a ser tristes, y su mirada gacha_

" _¿Qué pasa Gure?" Pregunte_

" _Bueno, que ahora me quedare sola, porque no puedo jugar como los otros niños… y tampoco quiero que te quedes aquí aburrido conmigo… fue agradable que me enseñaras la escuela" Dijo con voz temblorosa "Pero no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a esto… siempre pasa así" Dijo lo último en tono bajo_

" _Pero… podemos jugar, mira… que te parece… si jugamos con la pelota" Dije, corrí y fui por una pelota de hule "Como si fuera voleibol, ¿Sabes jugarlo?" Pregunte y ella negó "Yo te enseño"_

 _Ese día jugamos con la pelota, ella la lanzaba con fuerza, era tan delgada que apenas la golpeaba con las manos, la vi reír tanto… las semanas pasaron, y la verdad no me importaba no jugar con otros niños, con el paso de los días, lleve mis juguetes favoritos, figuras de acción sobre todo mi Batman y Robin, y ella llevo un ajedrez, y me enseño a jugar, las semanas volaron…_

 _Le enseñe mis cómics favoritos, y creo que le gustaron mucho, pues pronto ella empezó a pedirles a sus padres, empezando una colección de ellos_

... _._

 _Cuando tenían 10 años…._

 _Todos los niños empezaron a tener bicicletas, y todos iban en ellas a la escuela, pues ya estábamos grandes y los padres ya daban permiso de hacerlo, me acuerdo que un día vi a Gure, ella miraba a uno de ellos llegar en su bici azul, con llantas de cara blanca… y suspiro, me acerque a ella_

" _Hola Gure, ¿Qué pasa…?" Pregunte serio, conocía la cara de Gure, y esa era de que quería algo_

 _Ella agacho la vista, negó con la cabeza "Nada Tarble, solo pensaba en algo imposible" Dijo derrotada_

 _Mire la bicicleta de mi amigo… "¿Quieres venir como todos en bici verdad?" Pregunte, yo ya sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharla de sus labios_

" _Si, pero sabes que es imposible, nunca me curare, mis piernas no sirven… solo soy una inútil, yo no sirvo" Dijo y empezó a llorar, y se fue, con sus manos impulso su silla de ruedas y se alejo de mí_

 _Sabía que no debía seguirla, había veces que necesitaba estar sola, y ahora era uno de esos momentos_

 _Los días pasaron, ella se calmo… pero yo no, trabaje mucho con mi hermano mayor, y una nueva vecina, que era muy inteligente, ambos me ayudaron y a las tres semanas terminamos. Me apure y llegue temprano a casa de Gure, antes de que saliera a la escuela, y grite con todas mis fuerzas_

" _Gure, sal… vine por ti" Dije a todo pulmón, quizás desperté a sus vecinos_

 _Entonces ella salió, su mamá iba con las llaves de su coche en mano, y cuando me vieron ambas abrieron grande los ojos_

" _¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunto Gure, mirando mi bicicleta_

" _La mejore, ahora te puedo llevar a la escuela en la bici… te prometo que es seguro, ya la probamos" Dice orgulloso_

" _¿La probaron… Vegeta y tú?" Dijo ella incrédula_

 _Me sonroje "Si… y también Bulma, la chica que se mudo frente a la casa… ella nos ayudo" Confesé, no me podía quedar con el crédito yo solo_

 _Ella miro a su madre, "Mamá… ¿Puedo subirme… por favor?" Suplico_

 _Su madre me miro, yo sonreí… ella accedió, y entre los dos, ayudamos a subir a Gure a la bici, la atamos bien, y le puse un casco, que mi madre amablemente compro para Gure, de su color favorito, rosa… ella tenía la sonrisa más grande que jamás le vi, sus ojos brillaban, y me abrazo_

" _Gracias… eres el mejor amigo… te quiero Tarble" Me dijo, yo me sentí nervioso_

 _Me subí a la bici, y la lleve hasta la escuela, donde su madre nos esperaba para ponerle en su silla nuevamente_

 _Los viajes a la escuela, fueron así… siempre pasaba por ella en mi bicicleta, la llevaba y su madre nos esperaba en la entrada de la escuela, claro a menos que ella enfermera, ó lo hiciera yo. Era una costumbre, que duro mucho tiempo… y me encantaba_

 _En esos momentos, ella se abrazaba a mi cuerpo, y sonreía mucho, eso me hacía muy feliz, la verdad no deseaba llevar a nadie más, ella era quien me hacía feliz_

...

 _Cuando tenían 12 años…_

 _Entre a un equipo de Futbol, la verdad no era muy bueno, pero mis padres y Vegeta insistieron, dijeron que me ayudaría, no lo hizo… el primer día me llenaron de balonazos… quería renunciar ese mismo día, pero no pude, pues Vegeta insistió, dijo que esperara al menos al primer partido, y que me divertiría, así que seguí_

 _Le conté a Gure, ella se alegro, y prometió ir a ver mi primer partido, para ese tiempo ella y Bulma eran amigas igual, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas de tarde, así que Gure estaba más feliz_

 _El día del partido estaba nervioso, los del otro equipo eran grandísimos, seguro que esos niños tomaban esteroides… me asuste, Vegeta se rio, y me dio un golpe. El partido estaba por empezar y aún no veía a Gure por ningún lugar, lo primero que pensé fue que se había enfermado. Entonces la vi… ella llego con Bulma, que fue la primera en bajar del coche_

 _Vi que todos los niños la miraban fijo, la verdad Bulma había desarrollado mucho, a sus 16 años, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, y me sonroje… vi que Vegeta maldijo por lo bajo, y golpeo a un par de chicos del equipo, pues ella llevaba un traje de porrista, que solo consistía en un top, y una falda de tablones corto, con pompones y tenis, ella bajo con una sonrisa_

 _Entonces Gure bajo, llevaba la misma ropa, y pompones, no lo podía creer… ella parecía avergonzada, pues se trato de bajar el top, claro que no lo logro, pero no se veía mal, al contrario, ella era hermosa… vi sus piernas, y sentí escalofríos, esto de la pubertad no era bueno. Trague duro y vi que me saludo, en esos momentos sentí algo extraño en mis pantalones… fue confuso_

 _Jugué lo mejor que pude, pues quería impresionar a Gure, además ella movía sus pompones con mucha alegría y gritaba mi nombre, haciendo que me sintiera poderoso, estuve a punto de meter un gol, pero… me hicieron una falta, y me lastimaron el tobillo…fue horrible… y yo que pensaba impresionarla_

 _Al salir del hospital use una muleta, por un par de semanas, no muchas, pero Gure me apoyo, trato de animarme, incluso me dio un beso en la mejilla, de hecho fue el primero… y yo sentí que me derretía… fue genial_

 _Si me besara la mejilla por cada herida así… la verdad no me importaría seguir en el equipo de Futbol_

...

 _Cuando tenían 15 años…_

 _Estábamos en la secundaria, a punto de terminar, y para eso hicieron una fiesta de disfraces, no sabía si iríamos, pues Gure estuvo enferma esos días, y no quiso verme… tenía un muy mal humor, se enojaba de todo, incluso me grito cuando quise entrar a su cuarto y verla… nunca lo había hecho_

 _Su madre me dijo que después de uno días se calmaría, no entendí… aunque Bulma me dijo lo mismo, y que no me preocupara, solo que no las buscara esos días… me molesto, ¿Qué podía tener ella que yo no pudiera entender?, era todo tan frustrante_

 _Pero me hablo después de 5 días, me pidió disculpas… y me dijo que si yo iría a la fiesta de disfraces, yo le dije que tal vez, ella insistió en ir, y acepte, nos pusimos de acuerdo con los disfraces_

 _Cuando baje para ir por Gure, Vegeta me sonrió con malicia, y una cámara en mano_

" _Esto será oro puro hermanito… solo espero que no te arrepientas" Dijo y empezó a sacar fotos_

" _Basta Vegeta, deja de ser tan tonto… ¡además mi disfraz esta genial!" Dije orgulloso_

 _El solo rio más fuerte, y tomo muchísimas fotos, hasta que Bulma llego y le dio una mirada de odio, que hizo que se calmara, me sorprendió ver como ella lo lograba dominar. Me fui a la fiesta_

 _Fue genial, cuando llegamos al lugar, todos nos miraron, y como no… si nuestros disfraces eran los mejores, Gure se disfrazo de Batman, y su silla era el coche, y yo fui Robin, me sentía un héroe… de hecho ganamos el concurso de disfraces, y nos dieron dinero, el cual gastamos en tonterías días después_

 _Me encanta ver a Gure reír, además creo que ya no se siente como antes, ahora hace muchas más cosas, además de salir en bici conmigo, ella va a varias fiestas, claro que soy su compañero preferido… y me encanta. Después de eso nos disfrazamos para otra fiesta, la cual hizo Bulma en su casa, fuimos los XMen, hasta Vegeta utilizo un disfraz, bueno pude vengarme… tome muchas fotos, aunque vestirse de Wolwerine le quedo muy bien, además es igual de antipático_

 _Después de un tiempo entendí que Gure estaría molesta e irritable, una semana al mes, de por vida… ¡fue tan extraño!_

... _._

 _Cuando tenían 16 años…_

 _Gure era cada vez más hermosa, la verdad no sé en qué momento quede profundamente enamorado de ella, tal vez desde siempre… y no sabía cómo decirle, pensaba que me rechazaría… es decir ella me veía solo como su amigo, siempre me decía…_

" **Eres el mejor amigo Tarble"**

 _Empecé a aborrecer esa palabra_ _ **, "Amigo**_ _", yo quería que ella fuera mi novia, que ella supiera lo mucho que la quería, la verdad me moría por un beso de sus labios… y ya no sabía qué hacer_

 _Ese día estaba sentado en la banqueta de mi casa, jugaba con una pequeña pelota de hule, mientras los carros pasaban, sin darles importancia… estaba por completo molesto, Gure estaba en esos días del mes, en que no quería verme…_

 _Suspire, y entonces vi un par de zapatos de suelo, levante la vista y vi una hermosa sonrisa_

" _Que tal Tarble, dime ¿Qué tienes…?, te ves… triste" Me dijo Bulma, seguía más linda, y la verdad la quería como mi hermana, casi lo era… de no ser por Vegeta y sus tonterías_

" _Nada… solo estoy aburrido" Dije desganado, en parte era verdad… pero más que nada era por Gure_

 _Bulma no me creyó, pues tomo asiento junto a mí, me toco el hombro, y me tallo con mucho cariño_

" _Sabes, hay ocasiones en que las chicas somos un poco ciegas, es decir… no nos damos cuenta cuando un chico lindo, tierno y guapo nos quiere como algo más que amigas, ó lo dejamos en el plan de amigos, por tontas, pero estoy segura que si hablas… te corresponderán" Dijo y se levanto, me dio un beso en la mejilla "Hazlo galán… veras que todo saldrá bien" Y se metió a mi casa_

 _Entonces escuche gritos de parte de Vegeta, no le di mucha importancia, pues me quede pensando en lo que Bulma me dijo, ¿Acaso lo decía por Gure?, ¿Ella se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella?, tal vez tenga razón, yo debería decirle, si ella me rechaza lo entenderé… si ella cree que yo no la puedo hacer feliz… bueno comprenderé_

 _Me levante con los ánimos renovados, entre a la casa… pero ahí paso algo muy raro…_

" _¡Maldito enfermo… eres un asqueroso!… ¿Cómo te atreves?" Gritaba Bulma, estaba roja como tomate, tenía las manos en las caderas, pataleaba y vi que agitaba una foto en su mano_

" _Espera… no es lo que tú crees… Bulma… no…" Decía mi hermano, trataba de defenderse, vi que se estaba acomodando el pantalón, y estaba sudando_

" _¿No?, esta foto no estaba en mi cuarto… te pregunte si la habías visto, y dijiste que no, ¡Cerdo…! " Grito más molesta "Dime, ¿No estabas haciendo eso… con tú…?, eres un sucio… y con mi foto, pensé que eras diferente… pero eres otro imbécil que solo piensa en sexo" Dijo y con eso azoto la puerta de la casa, mientras salía hecha una fiera, gritando maldiciones, todas a mi hermano_

 _Vegeta trato de correr tras ella, pero la vi darle un golpe, y parece que entendió… bueno, eso es algo que no pienso hacer, no quiero que lo mío con Gure termine así, estoy seguro que Vegeta hizo una estupidez, pero ahora no quiero saber… me da miedo_

 _Días después fui a casa de Gure, lleve una caja de bombones; después de que Bulma se calmo, me dijo que hacer exactamente, además de los bombones, lleve un ramo de lirios. Estaba muy nervioso, al llegar a su casa, su madre me sonrió, y me hizo pasar_

 _Gure estaba en la sala, jugando ajedrez… le encantaba, nunca le pude ganar, pues era muy hábil. Cuando me miro, su rostro cambio a uno triste, eso me decepciono_

" _Te ves muy bien Tarble" Dijo con tristeza_

 _Yo trague nervioso "Gracias… es que, yo… voy a declararme a una chica" Dije fingiendo confianza_

" _Lo supuse, pues llevas flores… y bombones… espero que todo salga bien, seguro Kimberly será muy feliz" Dijo y vi que una lagrima salió de sus hermosos ojos_

" _¿Kimberly?" Pregunte extrañado, pues esa chica era una amiga de la secundaria, pero no me gustaba, solo me caía bien… "No… te estás equivocando Gure" Dije rápidamente, y me acerque a ella_

 _Me arrodille frente a ella, y me aclare la garganta, le extendí las flores y chocolates…_

" _Gure… yo te quiero mucho… es decir, me gustas mucho y, me encantaría… que… f-fueras mi no-novia" Dije tartamudeando, y cerré los ojos para no ver su rostro, tal vez estaba horrorizada por mi petición, era lo más seguro…_

 _Abrí mis ojos de a poco, nervioso por su reacción, pero me sorprendí al ver una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos abiertos, con tanto brillo, y lagrimas en ellos, de pronto se abalanzo a mí_

 _La tomo fuerte de la cintura, y de pronto nuestros labios se juntaron, nos dimos nuestro primer beso… ella era tan linda, y sus labios sabían delicioso, era lo mejor que me podía pasar… lo único malo, fue que su padre llego…_

" _¿Interrumpo algo?" Dijo con voz un poco aterradora_

 _Me separe de Gure, la deje en su silla, y empecé a sudar frio, estaba nervioso, él padre de Gure era siempre reservado, pocas veces lo escuche hablar, y ahora no deseaba hacerlo…_

" _Nada… yo… Gure… no estábamos haciendo nada malo, se lo aseguro" Dije más nervioso, agite las manos, no quería que esto metiera en problemas a Gure_

 _Su padre, vio las flores y los bombones en la mesa, la verdad Gure y yo estábamos más que sonrojados, hasta las orejas teníamos rojas por aquel beso, estaba sudando frio… pensé que me mataría por besar a su hija, hasta que llego la madre de Gure, ella reía como siempre, se acerco a su esposo_

" _Vamos deja a los muchachos solos, ¿Qué no ves que Tarble por fin se declaro a tú hija?, y no pienses que lo arruinaras" Dijo ella, y tomo el brazo de su esposo, este solo me miro con dagas…_

 _Trague duro, pensando si debía correr, saltar por una ventana, ó enterrarme un cuchillo y matarme rápidamente, pero entonces pensé en Gure, no, yo no podía ser un cobarde, debía demostrarle que en verdad la quería, y que no me dejaría intimidar por su padre…_

 _Me plante frente a él, y lo mire a los ojos antes de que la madre de Gure lo llevara con ella_

" _Señor… yo quiero decirle que le acabo de pedirle a Gure que sea mi novia, y me gustaría que me diera su permiso, yo le prometo que la cuidare y no le fallare… y…" Dije nervioso, pero no lo demostré_

" _Tranquilo chico… no quiero que te de un infarto aquí… solo te diré, que si algo hace que mi princesa llore, lo harás tú… eso es todo" Dijo, eso hizo que mis piernas temblaran_

 _Gure grito algo, y su padre sonrió, la verdad no escuche, aun estaba nervioso…_

 _El tiempo después de eso, fue genial ella y yo salíamos más seguido, yo estaba como idiota, experimentamos tantas nuevas sensaciones, fuimos al cine, como novios por primera vez… vimos una película de terror, (Recomendación de Vegeta), aprendí que no debo hacerle caso en todo… pobre Gure, me llamo toda la noche, pensando que una muñeca diabólica saldría y la mataría… me hice el valiente y no quise decirle que de hecho esa noche dormí con la luz encendida pensando lo mismo, es de esos secretos que te llevas a la tumba, además yo quería ser su héroe, si le decía aquello seguro pensaba que era un cobarde_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Ahora estoy por llegar a ella, la veo tan hermosa… que mi corazón late con más fuerza, sonrió como un tonto, estoy seguro… me duele la cara de tanto sonreír, pero no lo puedo evitar, este es el día… le pediré que se case conmigo

Al llegar a ella, me sonríe

-Te ves muy guapo Tarble, yo… tarde un poco, Bulma me ayudo a arreglarme… dime ¿Te gusta?- Pregunto, parece que no se dio cuenta de mi cara de idiota, ¡Que alivio!

-Te ves muy hermosa Gure- Dije con total felicidad

-Bueno, todos se ven guapísimos, pero hay que terminar de llegar tortolos- Dijo de pronto Bulma

Valla no la había notado, pero debe ser por los nervios de lo que hare en unos momentos, solo logro asentir y me dirijo a la parte trasera de la silla de ruedas

-¿Te llevo?- Pregunte a Gure

Ella solo asiente, viene feliz… solo espero que diga que si con la misma alegría que hasta ahora tiene

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Me encanta la idea de Two-Shot, entre capítulos, creo que lo hare… espero que lo disfruten**


	5. Juego de Niños 2

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Juego de niños P2**

Vegeta camino hasta donde Turles se encontraba con Bulma en brazos, mientras que este le susurraba al oído, y ella torpemente trataba de alejarlo un poco, pues el aliento a alcohol le estaba molestando un poco

Así que Bulma rio nerviosa para no delatarse, después de todo era su plan entretenerlo

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" Pregunto Vegeta irritado, con el ceño profundamente fruncido, mientras miraba casi de manera acusadora a Bulma

Ella trago un poco, sus mejillas y orejas pasaron a un color escarlata, mientras Turles no le soltaba del agarre

No les dio tiempo Vegeta de responder a su pregunta, pues en cuestión de segundos, había impactado su puño en el rostro de Turles, quien instantáneamente había soltado el delgado cuerpo de Bulma, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, vaciando su bebida en su ropa

Vegeta lo vio, y su ira creció más, así que en esos momentos, se fue al suelo donde Turles se encontraba, y soltó otro par de golpes a su compañero, mientras Turles torpemente trataba de defenderse

Los gritos de apoyo para ambos, no se hicieron esperar, de pronto se vieron rodeados por varios de los invitados a la fiesta, entre ellos, Radiks, 17, Picooro, Dende, Krillin, Tarble, Gure, Launch, entre otros…

De pronto Turles logro levantarse, y dio un golpe en las costillas de Vegeta, haciendo que este se doblara por el dolor

"¿Qué carajo te pasa Vegeta?" Grito disgustado, después de su golpe certero Turles, escupió un poco de sangre, y limpio el sudor en su frente "¡Eres un pendejo!"

Vegeta rápidamente se recupero, y le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago, haciendo que se doblara Turles, entonces lo tomo del cabello, y levanto un poco el rostro de Turles

"No debías tratarla así pedazo de insecto" Dijo y entonces dio un golpe en la quijada del chico, tirándole al suelo

Lo dejo noqueado en el suelo, y entonces miro a su alrededor, a quienes gritaban, entre ellos su hermano menor, quien parecía algo pasado de copas, pues estaba besando a Gure de manera incontrolable, la había tomado de la cintura y mientras una mano la aprisionaba, otra levantaba el vaso con licor

Vegeta busco a Bulma con la mirada, esperando encontrar a la peli azul y comprobar que estuviera bien, ó al menos ese era su pensamiento, pero no la vio por ningún lado, así que dio una patada al cuerpo de Turles, y entonces entro en la casa de los Briefs, estaba seguro de encontrar a Bulma

POV VEGETA

Me toco las costillas, ese imbécil golpea bastante duro, ¡Pendejo!

¿Pero que se cree ese pedazo de idiota para tocar así a mi Bulma?, bueno… lo admito no es mi Bulma, ¡Tonto… claro que no es mía…!, esa tonta siempre se la pasa coqueteando conmigo, y con todos… ¡la odio!… le gusta la atención de todos los tipos imbéciles, y para mi mala suerte no puedo con eso… la detesto

No entiendo esta extraña atracción por ella, desde que la conozco no deja de portarse como una vulgar, y bruja… solo me grita, parece que no sabe otra cosa… ¡además claro de pasar interminables horas con el idiota de Kakaroto!

Estoy seguro que su cuarto debe estar cerca, al menos eso creo… tal vez es una de estas puertas, seguro la tonta se vino a cambiar, claro, su ego no le permitiría andar con una blusa sucia, ¡Bruja!

Miro una de las puertas, entre tantas… la verdad no se cual será, pero bueno, no es como que necesite encontrarla, yo solo fui cortes por que vi a aquel imbécil molestándola, si eso fue todo

Escucho un ruido de una de las puertas, así que me acerco, de seguro esta debe ser su puerta

"Mujer…" Grito mientras toque la puerta "Mujer, sal tenemos que hablar" No entiendo… ¿Por qué deseo hablar con ella, y de que…?

Escucho un ruido, y de pronto nada… empiezo a desesperar, estoy a punto de tirar la maldita puerta, toco más fuerte, no estoy de humor para las tonterías de la mujer, hasta que escucho una voz molesta murmurar

"Ssshhh, no hagas ruido… seguro si no escucha nada se ira" Dijo la maldita voz de Kakaroto, eso me enciende de nuevo

"¡Maldita sea Kakaroto, ya te escuche insecto!…. ¿Qué carajos haces con la mujer…?, ¡abre la maldita puerta insecto miserable!" Grite y toque más fuerte, entonces escucho un leve gemido… esto se salió de control

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y sin decir más, abro la puerta tirándola a patadas, en un solo golpe… estoy furioso, primero el imbécil de Turles, y ahora el idiota de Kakaroto, esa maldita familia me saca de quicio, pero esta vez arruinare al idiota…

"¿Qué c-crees… que… pero qué carajo?" Digo sorprendido, maldita sea… mi cara se pone azul… "¿La arpía y… tú?" Dije de pronto… carajo, es lo único que sale de mi boca, no puedo creer lo que veo, Kakaroto apenas subiéndose los pantalones, mientras la arpía apenas y tiene la blusa, siendo Kakaroto quien protege su desnudes

"Vegeta… ¡¿Qué te pasa, lárgate de aquí?!" Grita Kakaroto molesto, extendiendo sus manos, protegiendo a Milk "¡Maldición Vegeta… cierra la puerta y vete!"

Cerré la puerta casi de inmediato, ahora tendré pesadillas de ese par, bueno… rio un poco, no pensé que Kakaroto supiera que es el sexo, ó si quiera besar a una chica… esto será muy divertido, me muero por ver la cara del idiota de Turles, cuando sepa que su mujer se estaba dando un buen revolcón con Kakaroto…

FIN POV VEGETA

-0o0-

Milk se cubrió el rostro con las manos, la vergüenza la estaba matando, no podía creer aún que Vegeta les encontrara en esa posición, después de su segundo desenfrene con Goku, en aquel armario

Goku soltó el aire en sus pulmones, y se dio media vuelta, miro a Milk, quien parecía estar llorando

"Milk, disculpa… esa no era mi intención, él entro de la nada… yo no quería que Vegeta…" Decía mientras abrazaba a Milk, de manera protectora

Milk se apego a su pecho, y entonces sus lágrimas de vergüenza pasaron a risas, de manera extraña, empezó a reírse

"Ahora soy una vulgar… sucia… y sabes que es lo peor de todo…" Dijo Milk entre risas

Goku se tenso un poco por su reacción, ella estaba actuando ahora de manera extraña negó con la cabeza "… ¿Que Vegeta nos encontró?" Dijo como una pregunta, no sabía si era buena idea preguntar

Ella negó con la cabeza "No; lo peor de todo esto es que no me interesa que Vegeta nos vio, o que le diga a Turles, no me interesa, porque me siento demasiado feliz por todo esto" Contesto calmando su risa, pues la lagrimas volvían a presentarse

Goku no sabía cómo actuar con eso, él no pensaba dejarla ahora, y menos para que ella regresara con su primo, ya le había confesado su amor, y ella había correspondido a su afecto, así que nada lo separaría de ella ahora

"Milk, yo… te amo y… le diré a Turles, no pienso dejarte nuevamente" Dijo seguro, con el pecho de fuera

Ella lo miro, y sonrió "No Goku, yo hablare con él… le diré la verdad, que solo puedo amarte… que nunca deje de hacerlo, él se merece mi sinceridad" Contesto tomando el resto de su ropa "Es hora de afrontar las cosas Goku, yo no soy una cobarde… ya no más"

"Pero será juntos Milk, no pienso dejarte ir sola con Turles, yo le daré la cara a mi primo…" Contesto tomando su mano, apretando con fuerza, y entonces pego sus labios a los de ella

Sus cuerpos aun estaban calientes, sudorosos, y sus aromas estaban impregnados en el otro, era casi imposible negar que ambos hubieran estado juntos pocos minutos antes en un frenesí de placer

"Entonces será juntos Goku" Dijo ella, rompiendo el beso y mirando directo a los ojos a Goku

Él solo asintió

-0o0-

POV BULMA

"Estúpido Vegeta… ¿Quién se cree…?, se hace el muy hombre solo porque su maldito orgullo se siente más hinchado" Grito casi sin control en mi recamara

Por culpa de esos dos simios de quinta, me llene de alcohol la ropa, además de que caí frente a todos en la fiesta, y ¿Por qué?, a si claro, porque Vegeta sintió la necesidad de que maldita bestia saliera y buscara remarcar lo muy hombre que es golpeando a otro idiota como él. Solo en eso piensan eso imbéciles

No entiendo porque me gusta tanto ese incivilizado, si todo lo que sabe hacer es gritarme lo vulgar que soy, y siempre insulta mi inteligencia, es un idiota, el más grande que conozco… todo lo que hago es para ver si el tarado se fija en mí, solo me falta pasearme desnuda frente al imbécil, y aun así no se fijaría; pero claro… soy una vulgar porque para él mis atuendos no son apropiados… todos se fijan en mí, es más, darían cualquier cosa porque yo Bulma Briefs, les dedicara una mirada, una sonrisa, algo… pero no, yo de tonta perdiendo mi valioso tiempo tratando inútilmente de conquistar al imbécil más grande del mundo

Hago una rabieta, la verdad es que estoy pensando seriamente que Vegeta tiene gustos diferentes, es imposible que me siga ignorando y peleando conmigo, si… estoy segura que eso debe ser, digo no sería la primera vez que me pasa, como cuando me gusto Zaboon, quien resulto se Gay

Me sentí tan tonta cuando lo descubrí, pero bueno… parece que no tengo suerte en eso, parece que mis gustos están muy perdidos, ahora Vegeta… ¡Maldita sea y con lo bueno que esta!

Me tiro en la cama, solo tengo puesto mi sostén, y unas pantis estilo bóxer, la verdad estoy pensando seriamente no regresar a la fiesta, debería empezar a creer que tal vez mi sitio es un maldito retiro donde me pueda hacer monja…

"No por favor, no puedo acabar así…" Digo con las manos en el rostro, estoy muerta de las ansias, ya no soporto todo esto…

Solo espero que el idiota de Goku este resolviendo las cosas con Milk, porque es la última oportunidad que podre crear para ese par… espero que ellos al menos tengan suerte, aunque….

Me levanto de golpe de la cama "Los deje encerrados desde hace un buen rato… ¡Maldición!" Grito, y salgo de mi recamara, tengo que ir por ellos "Como se me pudo olvidar que los deje encerrados… me mataran, llevan un muy buen rato…"

FIN POV BULMA

Corrió por el pasillo segura de que nadie estaría por esas áreas de la casa, pues todos se encontraban en la fiesta, la música aún era bastante audible, junto a gritos y demás. Olvidando incluso que solo llevaba ropa interior, siguió su camino apurada

Al bajar al piso inferior donde había olvidado a Goku y Milk, tropezó con algo duro, y callo de nalgas al suelo, quejándose en el impacto

"¿Pero… que…?" Dijo tallando su cabeza, donde había golpeado con la pared al caer, y su otra mano pasaba por su trasero

Bulma levanto la vista solo para encontrar a un Vegeta muy sonrojado; y Bulma no sabía si era por el alcohol, ó por ella…

Vegeta estaba callado, no esperaba encontrarla corriendo por la casa, y menos semi desnuda, en ropa intima, haciendo que su cara explotara a rojo. Aunque muchas veces la había imaginado desnuda, nunca pensó verla en esa posición

"¿Pero que te crees… como puedes andar así mujer…" Logro articular después de un momento, cuando salió de shock inicial

Bulma le iba a devolver el grito, cuando se miro de reojo, y noto su falta de ropa, trato inútilmente de cubrir su desnudes, parándose de golpe mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

"Bueno oficialmente es todo… lo eh hecho todo" Murmuro entre dientes, mirando a Vegeta completamente enojada "Deja de mirarme pervertido… además no tienes por qué estar en esta zona de la casa" Grito y camino lo más rápido que podía, en la misma dirección de donde había llegado momentos antes

Vegeta no sabía si debía seguirla, ó hablar con ella en otra ocasión, porque para esos momentos sus pantalones apretaban ya un poco, y no sabía si su autocontrol podría aguantar tanto. Sin embargo la voz de Kakaroto y el ruido de una puerta abriéndose le hizo recapacitar, para tomar a Bulma de manera brusca, haciendo que la cargara y la empujara a una de las tantas puertas que había en el camino, casi tirando a ambos en el suelo

Bulma se enrojeció al sentir las manos de Vegeta, se sentían tan poderosas mientras la apretaba de la cintura, siendo que ahora estaban en una habitación sin luz, con la respiración agitada, mientras se miraban… casi rozando sus narices

-0o0-

"¿Escuchaste a alguien?" Pregunto Milk, con voz baja, tomando de la mano a Goku, caminando a paso lento

"No, yo creo que Vegeta ya se fue… no te preocupes Milk dudo que alguien mas no vea"

... ..

Bulma estaba a punto de gritar, pues escucho las voces de sus amigos, pero una fuerte mano le había cerrado la boca, apretando con fuerza, mientras la otra mano, inconsciente había pasado a sus caderas, en la piel expuesta de la chica

"No digas nada… créeme no quieres que ellos nos encuentren… y menos contigo en estas ropas" Le recordó Vegeta

Bulma trato de reprochar, pero su voz era ahogada en la mano de Vegeta, mientras que son sus manos libres se agitaban en molestia

... ..

"Ves Milk, te dije que no hay nadie… tal vez estas muy nerviosa" Comento Goku

Busco rápidamente si alguien más había en aquella área de la casa, pero rápidamente miro que todos sus amigos seguían fuera de la casa

Ella suspiro aliviada "Si creo que son mis nervios, pero bueno…" Comento y removió, tratando de darse valor, acomodo una vez más su ropa, y se sacudió "Vamos… debemos salir y hablar con Turles"

Goku se detuvo, tomo a Milk del rostro, le dio un rápido beso en los labios "Nada malo pasara, yo estaré ahí… recuérdalo, no estás sola" Dijo una vez más, pues la noto nerviosa, su mano empezaba a sudar

Ella asintió, sus manos temblaban… y luego sonrió

...

Vegeta espero hasta que no los escucho más, y soltó a Bulma, se levanto y paso su mano por su cabello, y suspiro…

Bulma se levanto de golpe, fue al interruptor de luz y encendió la recamara, donde solo había una cama, son una sabana que cubría el colchón, y todo se veía vacio… una recamara para invitados. Miro molesta a Vegeta, se acerco y le dio una bofetada

"Mira Vegeta, no sé quien carajo te has creído, pero no puedes venir y golpear a un chico que está hablando conmigo solo porque si, idiota… por tu culpa me golpee, y además me manche la ropa" Dijo molesta, con las manos bajo el pecho

Vegeta por unos momentos se quedo pasmado, no entendía que había pasado, en cuestión de segundo la chica había cambiado su humor, pero solo lo molesto al escucharla reclamarle por la pelea

Apretó los dientes, su ceño se frunció profundamente, y se acerco paso a paso a Bulma, sus ojos se veían realmente enojados, el negro profundo parecía un abismo. Bulma retrocedió, nunca antes se había asustado de Vegeta, pues nunca antes le había hecho enojar tanto como ahora, trago duro al sentir que su débil cuerpo chocaba con la pared, y Vegeta no se detenía

Vegeta se acerco hasta que su nariz topo con la de ella, sus ojos negros clavados en los azules, y entonces se escucho un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta… y vio a Bulma cerrar los ojos, como si esperara algo malo a continuación…

"Ese insecto sabe perfectamente bien que no tiene por que tratarte de esa manera, y tú… deberías ser menos vulgar, y dejar de andar insinuándote a los novios de tus _amigas…._ " Dijo cada palabra suave, de manera un tanto aterradora

Bulma sintió como el miedo bajo por su espalda, y el aliento caliente de Vegeta bajo por todo su cuerpo, y de pronto su miedo paso a ser excitación, sentía las piernas temblar al tener a Vegeta tan cerca de ella, y sin proponérselo, abrió los ojos y antes de que Vegeta continuara con su discurso estrello sus labios en los de él

Vegeta tardo unos segundos para notar lo que estaba pasando, y tan pronto como lo noto, comenzó a corresponder al beso, abriendo la boca para recibir la dulce lengua de Bulma, que parecía rogar por acceso, dejándola que marcara el ritmo al principio, para luego ser él quien tomo el control de la situación, cuando paso sus manos a su espalda, para acariciar la blanca y suave piel haciendo que Bulma sintiera un cosquilleo

La mente de ambos se nublo, no sabían en qué momento su coraje mutuo paso a pasión sin control, sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo, y querían saciarse del otro…

-0o0-

Turles se levanto, su cuerpo se sentía molido, sentía que un tren lo había arrollado, el alcohol de más en su sistema, pareció desaparecer… sin embargo su entorno parecía girar, con varios de los chicos de la fiesta en otras actividades… se toco la cabeza, trato de hacerse regresar a la normalidad

Una vez que lo logro, toco su estomago, y sintió el dolor renovarse

"Imbécil, esto no se quedara así Vegeta" Musito molesto, y busco a su rival… sin embargo no lo encontró por ningún lado

Camino hasta donde vio a Radiks, quien tenía una conversación con Fasha

"¿Dónde está el pendejo de Vegeta?" Pregunto gruñendo, sus ojos estaban ardiendo, quería una nueva pelea, y la deseaba rápidamente

Radiks lo miro, y sonrió… "No seas estúpido Turles, deja tranquilo a Vegeta, no creo que sea tan indulgente contigo la próxima vez, así que olvídalo" Dijo con una risa burlona

Fasha miro al chico, con expresión seria "Pobre inútil" Dijo por lo bajo y tomo de su vaso

Turles iba a preguntar en un grito nuevamente por Vegeta, cuando una voz dulce y suave le hizo girar

"Turles… debemos hablar" Dijo la dulce voz de Milk, apareciendo casi como un fantasma, siendo vigilada por la atenta mirada de Goku, quien apenas estaba a unos 5 pasos de ella

Turles sonrió, y su furia comenzó a apagarse, mientras se acercaba a ella, para abrazarla con fuerza, y dándole un beso en los labios, sin darle tiempo a Milk de quejarse

"Milk, si… debemos hablar, yo… quizás debamos ir a otro lugar, uno donde estemos solos… ¿Te parece?" Pregunto, con sus manos entrelazadas en las de la morena

Ella asintió un poco incomoda, y ambos caminaron dentro de la residencia, siendo seguidos por Goku, quien empezó a molestarse al ver las manos de su primo oprimir con fuerza a Milk

Al entrar a la casa, Milk se separo de Turles de manera brusca, y se alejo lo más posible, bajo la mirada extrañada de Turles. Momentos despues Goku apareció, acercándose a Milk, quien se sonrojo

"Turles… la verdad soy yo quien desea que hablemos, Milk y yo… decidimos…" No termino su frase Goku

"¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo?" Grito Turles hecho una furia "Aléjate de mi novia imbécil… mira Goku no se qué piensas, pero te advierto que te largues, Milk y yo tenemos cosas de pareja que tratar, y no estoy de humor para tus estupideces" Dijo masajeando su sien, tratando de no perder su poca paciencia

"No Turles… yo le pedí a Goku que viniera" Dijo Milk, interponiéndose entre ambos chicos "Yo no quería decírtelo ahí afuera, porque están todos nuestros amigos, pero… terminamos, lo siento Turles pero ya no podemos seguir, yo te quiero… pero no como tú deseas…solo como un buen amigo" Dijo ella de pronto, mientras extendía sus manos, y gritaba rápidamente todo, sacando sus sentimientos desde lo más profundo de ella, y entonces sintió un alivio increíble

Sin embargo la tensión en el lugar no se desvaneció, al contrario creció de momento. Los ojos de Turles se cerraron molestos, su furia comenzó a crecer de manera descontrolada, y en un instante tomo del brazo a Milk, empujándola a él, de manera tosca, pegándola a su pecho

"Escucha con atención cariño… a mí, nadie me deja, y menos una estúpida perra como tú, que solo sabe portarse como una maldita mosca muerta, siendo que eres una zorra y lo sé…" Dijo con voz ronca

Goku estaba a punto de tomar a Milk, y darle un golpe a Turles por su comentario, sus puños se habían cerrado furiosos, su cara se distorsiono a odio…

De pronto un golpe se escucho, y un ruido seco invadió el lugar… un jarrón estaba hecho trizas, Turles en el suelo, con la cabeza sangrando un poco, y una rubia con la blusa puesta al revés apareció, con el cabello alborotado…

Los ojos de Goku y Milk se abrieron, y miraron a la rubia, quien sonrió de lado…

"Me tenía hasta el gorro, este idiota siempre tan creído… pensé que nunca te darías cuenta Milk" Dijo de manera seca, entonces acomodo su cabello

De pronto apareció un chico bajo, igualmente desalineado…

Los cuatro se miraron… "¿Qué?" Grito la rubia, y se encogió de hombros "Vamos si es por el jarrón, les aseguro que cuando Bulma sepa para que fue, no le molestara en lo mas mínimo…" Dijo de lo más natural

"Ustedes… ¿Estaban juntos?" Pregunto Goku, tartamudeando… impresionado por lo sucedido

18 y Krillin se sonrojaron "No le dirán a 17 ¿Verdad?" Pregunto el chico bajo

Milk y Goku negaron

18 se molesto "Eres un cobarde…" Replico y salió de la casa, hecha una fiera

Krillin corrió detrás de la rubia, con una sonrisa nerviosa… agitado por lo sucedido, dejando a Milk y Goku solos con el cuerpo inconsciente de Turles

"Me lo llevare, creo que luego hablare con él" Dijo Goku, volteo su mirada a Milk "¿Te llevo a tu casa?" Pregunto

"No, yo me iré con Gure, es mejor que te lleves a Turles y que no despierte, está muy molesto… creo que hablaremos luego…" Suspiro Milk cansada

-0o0-

Vegeta levanto el delicado cuerpo de Bulma, haciendo que ella enredara sus piernas en su cintura, apretando con fuerza, mientras presionada sus dedos entre los cabellos negros

Rompieron el beso ambos se miraron, su respiración era descontrolada, la lujuria estaba impregnada en sus miradas…

"Eres una bruja…" Comento Vegeta, con voz ronca, esperando una respuesta…

Ella sonrió, como si anticipara una victoria "Estúpido…" Dijo como respuesta

Una leve sonrisa de lado apareció, y sus labios volvieron a su pelea de poder, con más ansias…

POV VEGETA

Maldita, la odio… pero la deseo más que nada en este mundo, su boca es tan dulce, me pierdo en este sentimiento, y me dejo llevar por la lujuria que se acumula en mi cuerpo, al sentir su piel… tan suave…

Mis manos desean explorar cada parte de su cuerpo, conocerlo a fondo… busco desesperado quitar su sostén, pero la maldita prenda no cede… esto me está molestando, y gruño en sus labios. Ella lo nota y deja de besarme, me empuja un poco lejos de su cuerpo. Me irrite un poco, pensando que ya no deseaba que la tocara; pero pronto noto que ella baja su mirada, y sus manos de un movimiento tan rápido quitan la estúpida prenda, me mira y sonríe

"El broche abre adelante" Dice con una sonrisa traviesa, cuando deja expuesto sus pechos para mi…

Mi mirada cambia, a una más hambrienta, y me acerco a ella, sin decirle nada, ataco su cuello, lamiendo dulcemente, para después morder la zona… haciendo que comenzara a gemir, sin duda esos ruidos que hace ella, son deliciosos… Me quito la camisa, para poder sentir su carne desnuda con la mía, ella entonces empieza a aruñar mi espalda… no siento dolor, al contrario, está elevando mi placer… la escucho ronronear…

Froto mi pecho contra ella, y entonces mis manos bajan hasta sus pechos, al sentirlos entre mis dedos, se desbordan en cuanto los aprieto un poco, son tan grandes… y suaves, ella entonces se arquea, y yo no dejo se morder su cuello, mientras me impregno de su dulce aroma, que me está volviendo loco

Mis labios descienden, hasta llegar a estar entre sus pechos, y entonces me detengo a mirarlos detenidamente mientras los comienzo a mover, y luego doy un par de palmadas… se siente genial

"No son un par de juguetes…" Se queja…

Maldita sea, Bulma parece que nunca puede cerrar la boca, siempre tan gritona… bueno la hare callar, ó al menos hare que su voz sea algo que de verdad quiera escuchar… algo que me deleite más… así que pronto aprisiono uno de sus dulces montículos en mis labios, y empiezo a lamer sus rosados y sensibles pezones… y rápidamente la escucho gemir con fuerza, mientras toma mi cabello con fuerza y tira de manera salvaje de él. Comienzo a succionar hasta que siento que la necesidad de tomar el otro con mis labios, y aplicar la misma tortura… dulce tortura

FIN POV VEGETA

POV BULMA

Que idiota… me está… haciendo enloquecer; jamás imagine que su tacto sería tan placentero, sin embargo el muy cretino me toca como un experto, tal vez esta no sea la primera ocasión, no dudaría que se hubiera acostado ya con alguien… no me importa, no es momento para pensar en eso…

Pero si cree que solo él puede jugar sucio conmigo se equivoca… aunque no me molesta que siga su labor por el momento, así que solo esperare unos momentos más

Suficiente… si sigue así, no podre aguantarlo… ya estoy demasiado mojada, trato de empujar su rostro lejos de mi cuerpo pero se rehúsa, así que empujo más duro y por fin lo consigo… y sonrió, esta seguramente molesto

Lo empujo con toda mi fuerzas hasta la cama, y cae sentado en ella, solo me mira con cara de idiota mientras me subo en él, y entonces sonríe… me aprisiona en sus brazos, pero rápidamente me salgo de su agarre lo tiro, para que quede acostado… así puedo ver a mas detalle su cuerpo, tan cincelado… estoy segura que mis ojos están abiertos por completo mientras toco su abdomen marcado…

Escucho una risita "¿Algo que desees?" Me pregunta con arrogancia

Me acerco a sus labios y rozo delicadamente los míos, pero no lo beso… "Y… ¿Algo que tú desees Vegeta?" Le pregunto, tratando de sonar seductora, espero lograrlo porque estoy nerviosa…

El sínico me sonríe "Creo que conoces esa respuesta Bulma" Me dice en un ronroneo que me derrite…

Me levanto de la cama, y antes de que haga Vegeta lo mismo, comienzo a quitar su estorboso pantalón, dejándole por completo desnudo frente a mí, y entonces veo que es muy grande…no puede ser… eso tal vez no… oh por kami…

Vegeta se sienta y toma mi mano, para volver a empujarme en su cuerpo, y entonces lo siento tocarme, desde los brazos, bajando por mi cintura, hasta mis caderas, donde comienza a bajar mis pantis, mientras roza suavemente mis piernas, mientras trato de no dejarme caer, pues siento como mis piernas pierden fuerzas…

Baja lentamente mis pantis mientras besa mi abdomen, dando cortos besos, mientras yo acaricio su cabello, y entonces pone sus manos en mis nalgas, y me empuja, así que me pongo a horcajadas en él, siento como besa mis pechos, mientras deja marcas rojas en mi cuerpo, y no me importa… me encanta la sensación…

Lentamente empieza a bajarme y siento su pene, y de pronto me detengo sorprendida… se que quiero esto, lo sé… estoy segura… solo que… está muy grande, y me asusta un poco

"Bulma no hare nada que no quieras… pero… te deseo mucho, en verdad quiero estar contigo" Me dice, y sé que lo hace con total sinceridad…

Lo miro, su ceño que parece siempre molesto ahora está más relajado… yo también lo deseo… en verdad, así que solo asiento y comienzo de nuevo a descender, mientras sus brazos me tienen abrazada con fuerza, y de pronto empieza a besarme…

FIN POV BULMA

POV VEGETA

Me está comenzando a doler no estar dentro de ella, doy gracias que mi cuerpo sepa cómo reaccionar… no quiero que piense que soy un idiota inexperto… bueno, no es que lo haya hecho antes, pero no pienso decirle que esta será mi primera vez… tal vez nunca… ella no tiene por que saberlo

Siento lo húmeda que esta, y mi punta comienza entrar en ella… muerde mi labio, y sangra un poco, pero no me importa… solo escucho que ahogo en su boca un gruñido…

De pronto se detiene, y la escucho quejarse, abandona mi beso pero no me pide que me retire de ella, ni hace nada para ella misma hacerlo, aunque veo en su cara un poco de dolor… y siento que algo me impide llegar más lejos…

"Bulma…. Arg….." Gruño furioso y ella grita

De pronto se sentó de golpe en mi, haciendo que me entierre por completo en ella, hasta el fondo, y entonces sus uñas se entierran en mi espalda… eso fue algo placentero y doloroso… pero se vuelve a quedar quieta, unos segundos antes de empezar un vaivén de sus caderas, que hacen que mi corazón se acelere

Me empuja, y como las ocasiones anteriores dejo que me lleve a donde quiere, haciendo que me acueste por completo en la cama, mientras ella apoya sus manos en mi pecho y me cabalga… haciendo que entre y salga de ella a un ritmo lento al principio, pero de a poco aumenta la intensidad, y entonces cuando ya no veo en sus ojos dolor, tengo la confianza para tomar con una mano sus caderas y hacer que entre más duro… mientras mi otra mano busca sus jugosos pechos, que se mueven sin control, revotando… como si pidieran que los atrapara… y lo hago

Sus dulces gemidos invaden mis oídos, haciendo que cualquier otro ruido pase a segundo término, no me importa nada en estos momentos, no me interesa que el mundo colapse en estos instantes… solo ella

De pronto grita, y muerde sus labios, mientras rasguña mi pecho, haciendo que una delgada línea de sangre aparezca… y eso solo me excita más… pues la veo correrse… y entonces comienza a bajar la intensidad de sus movimientos

La abrazo y rápidamente la pongo debajo mío, ella enreda sus piernas en mi, mientras busco sus labios, para tratar de acallarla, y lo logro… entonces la comienzo a embestir con fuerza, mientras ella toca mis brazos…

Veo su piel, ahora brilla con el sudor… y su mirada retadora ahora es de rendición… sonrió ante eso… ella es mía ahora…

Deseo tanto poder ir más profundo… lo hago, golpeo con más fuerza… la escucho gritar de nuevo, ella dice mi nombre tan rápido, una y otra vez… siento que me correré si no se detiene….

"V- Vegeta….sigue Vegeta…. Vegeta"

No puedo más… no lo soportare mucho, la beso, para que no diga mas mi nombre… pero es tarde, ella ahoga un grito y yo solo aprieto los dientes, siento como me corro… el placer es infinito, cierro los ojos para dejarme llevar… empujo un poco y sé que dejo todo en ella….

Caigo rendido en ella, me refugio entre sus pechos, escucho su corazón… tiene un ritmo increíble, parece que le saldrá del pecho… me tranquiliza…

"Te quiero Vegeta" Dijo ella agitada…

Levante la vista, sus hermosos ojos azules son tan transparentes, que se que no es solo producto de la lujuria su confesión

Solo puedo besarla con pasión, espero que entienda… por qué no me siento listo para decirle lo mismo, no podría… aunque quisiera

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos por unos minutos, hasta que ella acaricia mi rostro, delineando mis cejas… es extraña, pero es mi Bulma…

FIN POV VEGETA

-0o0-

Al día siguiente…

Milk despertó tarde, cuando escucho el ruido de golpes en su ventana, se levanto de la cama, tallo sus ojos, y se levanto perezosa, se miro la pijama, que estaba mal puesta, pero no le importo se asomo con un bostezo a la ventana

Rápidamente así como se había asomado a la ventana, se desapareció…

"Milk… ¿Estás bien?" Grito Goku desde abajo, mientras miraba a la ventana, al verla esconderse, se asusto pensando que tal vez ella ahora se arrepentía de lo sucedido el día anterior, y suspiro derrotado

Milk se había asustado, y se escondió en su alcoba, estaba desarreglada, con los cabellos enredados, sin maquillaje, y con las pijamas holgadas…

"Ya bajo, por favor espera… es que no estoy presentable" Grito ella asustada

Goku sonrió… y no contesto, solo fue a la puerta y entro a la casa, siendo recibido por el alegre padre de Milk quien le permitió entrar. Traviesamente Goku camino por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Milk, y sin permiso abrió la puerta

Encontró a Milk solo en bragas, y con el cabello amarrado, sonrojada al verse descubierta… ahora Goku aprecio a detalle su cuerpo, como no había hecho bien el día antes, por la poca luz del lugar, y su mirada paso a una hambrienta de deseo en segundos

"Eres hermosa…" Dijo de pronto y se acerco a ella, y la beso

Milk estaba sorprendida, quiso decir algo para evitarlo, pero los fuertes brazos de Goku la tenían aprisionada

Cuando por fin le dio espacio para respirar…

"Mis padres están en la casa" Dijo en voz baja, contra los labios de Goku

"No haremos ruido" Dijo sonriéndole traviesamente…..

-0o0-

Días después en la graduación...

Milk corria a paso veloz, hasta llegar a Goku, quien esta vendado de la cabeza, y tiene moretones visibles en el rostro… lo abraza con fuerza

"Me duele… Milk, no tan fuerte… por favor" Suplica con voz indefensa

Ella lo mira, sus ojos empiezan a lagrimar "Esto fue mi culpa… yo no debí…"

"Iba a suceder tarde o temprano, Turles no tenía derecho a decirte nada así… y 18 interrumpió ese día… pero ya le quedo todo claro, estoy seguro" Dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello, y lo escondía detrás de su oreja

Milk le sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en los labios

...

Turles se presenta en peores condiciones, mientras Radiks le ayuda

"Imbécil… tú tienes la culpa, no entiendo porque tenias que fijarte en Milk, si sabias que el idiota de Goku la quería y ella a él, ¡Estúpido!" Dijo Radiks mientras acomodaba a su primo en su mesa

"Ya cállate Radiks, si no piensas decir nada que ayude no opines…"

...

Bulma llego… su vestido era elegante, sus su cabello hecho un chongo, se sentía feliz… hermosa…

"Horrible… simplemente mujer no entiendo" Dijo la voz ronca, con una ligera sonrisa

Bulma lo miro, su rostro cambio a una de coraje… pero trato de calmarse

"Un idiota como tú no sabe apreciar algo hermoso, así que te disculpo…" Dijo con indiferencia, volteando su cara… antes de retirase le dio una mirada cómplice a Vegeta….

Él sonrió de lado, sin perder detalle de su cuerpo

...

"Ellos dos nunca se llevaran bien…" Comento 17, mientras miraba las tres escenas al mismo tiempo…

Gure sonrió "Eso parece… son un par de niños peleando aun…" Comento a 17, mientras miraba como Bulma y Vegeta seguían con su discusión… mientras Milk trataba de tocar las heridas de Goku, y se escondía de la vista de Turles….

"Si… ya me agradan estas fiestas… se ponen interesantes, veremos qué pasa ahora…." Dijo 17, sonrió y tomo una galleta de su mesa…

.

.

final


	6. Mi falsa Novia

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **VxB**

 **Mi falsa Novia**

Ahí estaba el pequeño de 10 años, mirando con cara de incredulidad aquellas flores, de varios colores, que llevaba en sus pequeñas manitos, suspiro una vez más y miro a su amigo que caminaba a su lado, el niño de cabellos alborotados estaba sonriendo a la nada, mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando su teléfono mientras jugaba…

"¿Seguro que tú hermano hace esto?" Pregunto el pequeño de cabellos azabaches, sus mejillas estaban color carmesí, y mientras preguntaba su mirada se desvió, para que su amigo no lo notara

El pequeño Kakaroto ni siquiera levanto la vista de su teléfono "Si, yo lo he visto varias veces, él siempre le compra flores, y lo escuche decir que eso hacen los novios" Contesto feliz, y dio un grito y levanto su mano en victoria… "Lo logre, ¡Rompí mi propio record!" Grito triunfante

Vegeta dio un saltito, la impresión casi provocaba que tirara las flores que había conseguido, se molesto y dio un fuerte golpe a su amigo, haciendo que este dejara caer el teléfono

"¡No hagas tanto escándalo insecto!" Dijo con los dientes apretados

"¡No!, no había guardado mi record…" Se lamento el otro niño, y levanto su teléfono para mirar que efectivamente, había perdido su record, sin poderlo guardar

"Cállate llorón… no sabes cómo me sacas dolor de cabeza con tus estupideces" Se quejo un chibi Vegeta

Kakaroto lo miro, con su labio haciendo un liguero puchero "No tenias por qué ser tan grosero, se que estas un poco nervioso, pero…" No termino cuando sintió otro golpe

Chibi Vegeta volvió al color carmesí "No estoy nervioso… solo que tú no entiendes porque nunca tendrás una novia" Dijo cruzando sus bracitos en su pecho, cuidando de no estropear las flores

"Pero las niñas son todas raras, y creo que tienen piojos… ¿No tendrá ella también piojos?" De pronto se cuestiono Kakaroto

"No seas tonto Kakaroto" Contesto el pequeño de pelo en punta "Solo las niñas como esa loca de Colem, tienen piojos… mi novia no, porque ella esta grande, ¡y ella no tiene!" Sentencio

…

"¿Estas emocionada?" Pregunto nuevamente la morena, mientras sonreí, sus ojos brillaban ante el relato de su amiga

"¿En verdad debes preguntarlo?… sabes que espere por esto desde hace mucho, no sabes lo romántico que fue; todos… estaban ahí, en medio de la plaza cívica, con todos sosteniendo aquella manta, que decía esas hermosas palabras… y él bajando con aquella rosa en manos…" Relataba la peli azul risueña, con un brillo especial en sus ojos

Milk se inclino ante el relato "No puedo creer que precisamente fuera hoy, que me enferme… me hubiera encantado verlo… debió ser todo un espectáculo, pero seguro que ya hay fotos en las redes sociales, lo revisare rápido…" Dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono y entraba a su cuenta

Bulma seguía soñada, con su rosa en mano… mientras sacudía un poco su uniforme escolar

Milk se tapo la boca "¡O por kami, se ve hermoso!, ya hay más de cien comentarios… todos lo saben, mira Bulma" Dijo enseñándole su teléfono

…

Los niños caminaron, estaban en la esquina de la cuadra, donde comúnmente se separaban para que cada uno llegara a su casa…

"Nos veremos más tarde para jugar… ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Kakaroto

"No, hoy dejaron mucha tarea Kakaroto, no me digas que no te acordabas" Dijo de modo acusador

Kakaroto se rasco la cabeza, y sonrió nervioso "Se me olvido" Dijo con una risita

Chibi Vegeta negó con la cabeza, y siguió su camino a su casa, mientras Kakaroto caminaba en dirección contraria

…..

Las dos amigas seguían platicando, contando a detalle como Yamcha había pedido a Bulma que fueran novios, con todo aquel espectáculo… y ninguna noto que de hecho el pequeño de cabellos en flama entraba a la casa, con aquellas lindas flores en mano aún, y con cara un tanto fruncida, hasta que escucho a las dos chicas platicando en la cocina de la casa, y se dirigió al lugar, con las manitos un tanto temblorosas

Pero mientras más pasos daba a la cocina más fuerte eran las voces de su hermana y su "novia", que parecían muy animadas con su conversación…

"Que envidia, de la buena claro… imagina que alguien se tome todo el tiempo para hacerte una declaración así de romántica" Dijo Milk con mirada soñadora, mientras una mano se recargaba en la mesa, y la otra en su barbilla

"Si… ahora oficialmente soy la novia de Yamcha… ¡estoy tan emocionada¡" Dijo la peli azul, dando un mini brinco en la silla

Ahí fue cuando ambas chicas notaron a un pequeño de diez años ingresar a la cocina, con mirada furiosa, y brazos cruzados, mirando a ambas chicas con mirada acusadora…

"Pensaba que eras mi novia" Dijo de pronto el pequeño con su voz aniñada, y sin decir más, camino por donde las chicas y desapareció de la vista de ambas

Bulma y Milk se miraron con ojos bien abiertos, ninguna terminaba de entender la reacción del pequeño Vegeta…

De pronto Milk se llevo las manos a la cara "No… yo creo que mi hermanito si se creyó eso Bulma, ahora entiendo porque me pregunto qué te gustaba, yo pensaba que era simple curiosidad… creo que se molesto" Comento la morena, negando con la cabeza

Bulma se sintió de inmediato mal "Pero… tú sabes que era un juego amiga, no pensaba que lo iba a creer, es decir es un niño…" Dijo a la defensiva, pensando que su amiga estaría molesta con ella

 **Flashback**

 **Bulma llego a casa de su mejor amiga, entro a la casa, caminado por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Milk, pero en el camino se encontró con un chibi que caminaba con ojitos apenas despiertos, se detuvo**

" **Hola Vegeta… ¡aaawww pero que guapo te estás poniendo chico!… sabes creo que tendré que apartarte antes de que crezcas más y tenga que hacer fila con las niñas por ti… así que de ahora serás mi novio" Dijo ella, agachando su mirada para quedar a la altura del niño de 9 años, que de pronto abrió sus ojos grandes**

" **No… las niñas tienen cosas raras… ¡no me gustan!" Replico el pequeño asustado**

 **Bulma puso cara de puchero, como si estuviera a punto de llorar "Vamos Vegeta… ¿Serás mi novio… si?" Dijo casi en suplica "Si, está decidido serás mi novio de ahora en adelante" Y con eso revolvió el cabello del pequeño, dejándole ahí en el pasillo mientras caminaba a la recamara de Milk**

 **Y así paso el tiempo, dirigiéndose al pequeño Vegeta como su novio… que para ella no era más que un juego, y para la familia de Milk, que molestaba al chibi, haciéndolo sonrojar ante la insinuación**

 **Fin Flashback**

"Creo que tal vez debo explicarle… digo es un niño, se le pasara, además créeme Milk, cuando sea grande seré la ultima chica a la que querrá ver como novia, habrá tantas niñas detrás de él que no se acordara de nada" Dijo decidida la peli azul

"No creo que sea buena idea, sabes que es medio gruñón, y dudo que este de humor ahora" Dijo Milk levantándose de la mesa

Bulma no le hizo caso y camino hasta la habitación del chibi

…..

POV CHIBI VEGETA

Niña tonta, ¡para que me diga entonces que es mi novia!… tonta, por esos las niñas no me gustan, son muy extrañas, y hacen cosas que me molestan

Me cruzo de brazos al entrar a mi recamara, y pensar que hasta le pregunte al tonto de Kakaroto lo que su hermano hacia para que su novia estuviera feliz, que tonto… seguro que cuando se entere se reía de mi por ser tan creído…

¿Quién será el tal Yamcha?, tal vez un niño como ella… ha de ser de esos tontos amigos de mi hermana, seguro… pero ¿Por qué entonces me dijo que quería ser mi novia?. Todo es tan confuso… mi cabeza da vueltas, preguntándose tantas cosas… tontas flores… y tonta Bulma

FIN POV VEGETA

La puerta se escucho, y el chibi solo levanto la cara para mirar a su puerta

"Vete, no quiero hablar con nadie" Dijo sin levantarse de su cama, donde se había recostado, mirando su pared

Del otro lado de la puerta Bulma estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta, para asegurarse de escuchar si el pequeño se encontraba bien, volvió a tocar, y cuando este le rechazo ella decidió abrir la puerta despacio, para mirar al chibi acostado dándole la espalda

"Hola Vegeta… ¿Puedo pasar?, solo quiero que hablemos" Dijo ella con voz dulce, tranquilizadora

El pequeño se levanto de su cama y la miro, ella era bonita, su cabello largo y azul, casi siempre estaba suelto, mientras sus grandes ojos azules, no necesitaban de ese maquillaje que las niñas a esa edad comenzaban a usar, porque así natural eran hermosos… y se perdió mirando a la niña, por primera vez, notando como ella se veía bonita…

"Vete…" Dijo cortante, y desvió de nuevo su mirada, no quería verla

Bulma no hizo caso y se acerco, tomando asiento en la cama del niño… ella suspiro pesado

"Vegeta, sabes… siempre diré que eres un niño muy guapo, porque es cierto, pero… no puedo ser tu novia, sabes… eres un niño chico, y créeme cuando seas más grande habrá mil niñas detrás de ti, y tú detrás de ellas, y no pensarías que sigo siendo linda pues habrá niñas de tu edad lindas, por eso…" Trataba de explicarle al pequeño, lo mejor que ella podía

Vegeta la miro, se quedo detenidamente mirando a la chica… y cerro los ojitos

"¡Yo puedo ser un buen novio!, se que los novios le regalan flores a sus novias, y también que juegan con ellas… pero solo con ellas, en su cuarto solos… " Comenzó el pequeño

Bulma abrió los ojos grandes "…¿A qué te refieres con que juegan con ellas?" Pregunto ella, un poco nerviosa

"Pues Kakaroto dijo que su hermano y su novia juegan en su recamara, y no le invitan, porque es solo un juego para novios, y dice que los ha escuchado hacer ruidos raros, no sé qué juego es pero puedo aprender… y…" Decía el chibi con su manos aun cruzadas en su pecho

Bulma se enrojeció, maldijo mentalmente a su amiga Maron y Radiks, por permitir que los chibis escucharan aquello

"Bueno Vegeta, pero aun así… tú estas muy chico, vamos yo te llevo 5 años chibi" Dijo ella tratando de desordenar su cabello

Pero Vegeta se alejo, y frunció mas su ceño "No soy un chibi, ya estoy grande… dime ¿Por eso tienes otro novio, por qué crees que soy un chibi?" Pregunto serio "Voy a crecer… seré grande y no tendrás que buscar otro novio, yo hare lo que los novios hacen… tú me dijiste que seriamos novios" Dijo él en tono casi acusador, mirando fijo los ojos azules

Bulma lo abrazo, y una lagrima salió de sus ojos… no se había dado cuenta que podía haber hecho que el chibi se ilusionara con ese pequeño juego que ella hizo sin intención de que el chibi lo creyera, pero ahora que hablaba con él, comprendía la gravedad de lo que había hecho

"No puedes… como te dije cuando seas más grande tu no me vas a querer de novia, vas a querer a otras niñas, de tu edad o incluso más chicas, porque ellas serán muy bonitas, además… para tener una novia, tienes que invitarla a salir, y para eso necesitas dinero, y no se vale el de papá… tienes que trabajar, además los novios deben ver películas románticas, de esas que vemos tu hermana y yo los fines de semana en la sala, donde todo es romance, y drama… te imaginas que tendrías que aguantarte toda un película de esas…" Dijo ella como último recurso, para desanimar al chibi, esperando que no fuera tan dura con él, y lo entendiera rápidamente

Chibi Vegeta agacho la mirada "¿Y si cuando crezca quiero que sigas siendo mi novia?" Pregunto el chibi tocando sus dedos

Bulma se sorprendió ante la pregunta del pequeño

"Si eso fuera así, créeme que sería yo muy feliz, porque tendría al novio más guapo, pero lo dudo… " Contesto ella con una sonrisa "Además, no quería decirte pero los novios se besan en la boca, dime ¿Te gustaría besar a una niña en la boca?" Pregunto ella sorprendida

El rápidamente negó con la cabeza "Guáchala…" Dijo el haciendo cara de asco

Ella rio "Ya ves, no quieres que seamos novios, eso te daría mucho asco… eso es para cuando seas mas grande" Dijo ella sonriéndole sincera

"Creo que eta bien… entonces ¿No eres mi novia?" Dijo él, con sus ojitos en la cama

"No chibi, solo era tu falsa novia… " Contesto ella, y se inclino para depositar un dulce y tierno beso en la frente del chibi Vegeta, que se enrojeció "Pero… te prometo que si de grande tú quieres en verdad ser mi novio yo aceptare… solo recuerda que habrá muchas niñas para cuando tengas la edad suficiente" Dijo ella, y se levanto dejando al chibi solo en la recamara

….

"¿Qué tal te fue con mi hermano?" Pregunto Milk curiosa, después de haber levantado las flores que había en el suelo, que supuso llevaba el chibi al entrar

"Creo que lo entendió… te juro que no pensé que un tonto comentario haría que tu hermanito lo creyera Milk, que vergüenza…" Dijo Bulma mientras frotaba su cara, olvidando ya su felicidad por Yamcha

"Bueno amiga, que no te de pena… mira que fue algo que malinterpreto, pero nada grave… no es como para morirse… mejor olvidemos esto"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Los años pasaron, Bulma se mudo de cuidad dos años después de aquel día… dejando su antigua casa para vivir con su abuela, la cual era mujer que acostumbraba a estar sola, pero la edad le impedía seguir su soledad, y Bulma fue la ideal para compartir con su abuela, después de todo ahí en aquella cuidad terminaría la universidad…

El chibi Vegeta y Kakaroto crecieron tan rápido, y efectivamente… había niñas muy guapas, a los 16 años, Vegeta comprendió que podía empezar a salir con chicas, conquistarlas fue fácil… aprendió rápido… y no le costó olvidar aquel incidente con su falsa novia, es mas había conocido algo que le lleno de nuevas experiencias… el sexo

…..

Vegeta se encontraba sudando en la cama, a lado de su novia… mientras lentamente se levantaba para tomar de nuevo su ropa, y así poder regresar a su casa, sin siquiera mirar a la hermosa rubia que estaba aun desnuda en la cama que habían compartido momentos antes en aquella habitación de motel

"¿Te vas tan rápido?" Pregunto ella, su voz melosa paso por el oído de él, haciendo que frunciera el ceño "Quédate un poco mas Vegeta… no seas así"

No le agradaba mucho que la chica tratara de persuadirle para que se quedara, además solo habían estado juntos unos cuatro meses, y solo los unía el sexo, pues solo se veían para furtivos encuentros, y luego él desaparecía para ella durante días, hasta que la volviera a necesitar

Se termino de subir el pantalón "Estoy ocupado… te llamare" Y eso fue todo

Así era siempre… no había un beso de despedida, un abrazo, o un _te llevare a casa_ … solo un _te veré cuando pueda, en otra ocasión_

Salió como tantas veces de aquel motel, oliendo a sexo… no le molestaba, para eso la llamaba, pero ahora debía regresar a su casa, su hermana había estado ansiosa, dijo que tendrían una visita especial para la cena, y que toda la familia debía estar para comer con su invitada, trato de zafarse de aquel compromiso… además estaba el hecho de que su vecino y amigo Kakaroto seguía insistiendo en salir con su hermana, a pesar de ser esta mas grande que él, y que Vegeta en varias ocasiones le demostró su desacuerdo, dejándole un poco mal herido

Estaciono su coche, y por instinto miro la casa que estaba a tres de la suya, esa donde aun vivían los padres de Bulma, la que había sido mejor amiga de su hermana cuando chicas, sin querer sonrió y recordó a la hermosa peli azul que vivió ahí hasta que cumplió 17 años, esa que había sido su falsa novia… negó con la cabeza, y escucho que un coche se estaciono en aquella casa, pero le resto importancia, y siguió su camino hasta su casa…

Al entrar miro a su hermana, estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, parecía nerviosa, y tenía el teléfono en la mano. Al mirarlo a él, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como cuando era un chibi, parecía que para ella siempre lo seria a pesar de tener ya 20 años… Vegeta se limpio la mejilla

Milk tapo la bocina del teléfono y lo miro frunciendo el ceño

"Apestas a zorra barata" Dijo ella con molestia, odiaba a su novia…

Vegeta sonrió "Ni tan barata hermanita… vieras que me cuesta" Contesto sonriente, haciendo que su hermana lo golpeara

"Lárgate y date un maldito baño, no puedes oler así cuando venga mi invitada" Sentencio la morena, con las manos en las caderas, como si regañara a un niño y lo mandara a bañar

Vegeta se encogió de hombros "No me molesta, que tú amiga piense lo que desee, es más si esta bonita tal vez incluso la invite a mi habitación, quizás le enseñe como deben hacerse algunas cosas…" Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica a su hermana

"No te atrevas Vegeta, te juro que si dices una de tus estupideces, o la ofendes no tendré consideración, y arruinare ese noviazgo tuyo… no pienso tentarme el corazón solo por que seas mi _hermanito_ " Dijo ella, recalcando la palabra hermanito, a sabiendas que molestaría a Vegeta

"Me da igual, me consigo otra… pero para que veas que si te quiero, ya me voy a dar un baño y regreso para tu estúpida cena" Dijo Vegeta, tomo una manzana de la cocina y se fue a su recamara para cambiarse y ducharse

….

La hora de la cena llego, y la mesa fue puesta con elegancia… los presentes solo esperaban a su invitada estrella

Vegeta miro la hora, apenas y el reloj marcaba las 8 pm, era temprano… supero cansado, no quería perder su noche en una cena aburrida

De pronto el timbre sonó, y Milk corrió hasta la puerta, mientras los demás miembros de la familia se quedaron sentados en la mesa, a la espera… de pronto los gritos de Milk se hicieron audibles, Vegeta se cruzo de brazos, tratando de no mirar a la entrada… mientras sacaba su teléfono, donde había una llamada de su novia, quien le pedía salir esa noche, a algún lugar donde tomar y bailar, estaba a punto de contestarle, pensado que le sería bueno salir esa noche…

"No puedo creerlo… por kami ¡Eres tú… eres tú, y cambiada…!" Gritaba Milk, mientras asfixiaba a su amiga de cabellos azules

"Milk no puede ser… claro que soy yo, pero mírate estas más guapa… y creciste un poco" Dijo ella como respuesta antes de caer igualmente encima de su amiga

Las dos chicas gritaban, como si ambas desearan dejarse sordas de tanto hablar…

"Vamos, todos en la casa te esperan, seguro se sorprenderán de verte después de todos estos años" Dijo Milk, encaminando a su amiga a la cocina

Bulma miro, la casa seguía igual, solo que ahora lograba notar a detalle la hermosa decoración, el estilo tan contemporáneo, y los hermosos cuadros que de joven no aprecio, conocía el recorrido a la cocina, pues muchas veces ahí se enteraba de los mejores chismes del colegio, ó relataba sus más profundos secretos… entro para encontrarse a todos… los padres de Milk, parecían no envejecer, pero lo que más llamo su atención era el guapísimo joven sentando en la mesa, de cabello en llama, con facciones muy masculinas, y brazos tonificados…

"¿Vegeta… el chibi Vegeta?" Pregunto ella asombrada, no tenia memoria de él, más que cuando era un niño preadolescente de 12 años, y había cambiado mucho

Sin darle tiempo a Vegeta de reacción, corrió y abrazo al joven, pegando por completo su cuerpo al del joven, apretándole con fuerza, mientras este le tomaba de la cintura, de manera dudosa… claramente extrañado

"¿Bulma… Briefs?" Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios antes de soltarla

"Te lo dije… seria un chico demasiado guapo, ahora debe haber una gran fila detrás de ti… valla perdí mi oportunidad… ya que le hacemos" Dijo ella en tono de broma y sonrió

Vegeta aun seguía impactado con la imagen que tenia frente a él, la amiga de su hermana, que decía que cuando crecieran la vería diferente por ser mayor, ahora estaba frente a él, y ella era incluso más hermosa que cuando adolecente, sus curvas eran más pronunciadas, sus pechos parecían más grandes, su cabello siempre largo ahora llegaba a sus hombros, sus labios pintados de rojo… todo en ella era bello

"Comamos, quiero que nos cuentes que ha sido de ti estos ocho años de ausencia… por que mira, que ni mandarme un mensaje seguido, solo debes en cuando fue cruel amiga…" Se quejo Milk

La comida transcurrió lenta, mientras Milk bombardeaba de mil preguntas a Bulma, y viceversa, todos en la mesa hablaban, solo Vegeta se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la comida, mientras miraba de reojo a la chica que se sentó frente a él, que sonreía y contaba varias anécdotas, de sus novios, de su abuela… de aquel nuevo lugar, y la gente que conoció, su carrera todo…

Cuando la comida termino, Bulma se acerco con Milk, para ayudarle a lavar rápidamente los platos, la noche aun era joven, y las chicas siguieron su charla en el lavaplatos…

"Vamos sería bueno salir, y tomar algo en la cuidad, además tal vez consigamos algo de acción… dime no te apetece" Dijo Bulma, dándole un leve golpe con las cadera a Milk

"Si suena divertido… pero… mis padres" Dijo Milk en tono bajo, asomándose para asegurarse que sus padres no escucharan

Bulma se rio "No juegues, amiga tienes 25 años, no eres una mocosa, vamos yo invito" Declaro Bulma, con un guiño

De pronto la voz profunda y ronca de Vegeta llego a oídos de ambas chicas

"¿Piensan salir a un bar?" Pregunto, mientras las miraba, recargado en el umbral de la entrada

Bulma lo miro, y sonrió… "Si ahí se consiguen chicos sexys claro, yo no pienso perder mi tiempo, estoy de regreso en la cuidad, y me llevare a tu hermana a disfrutar, quizás para conseguir algo de acción esta noche" Dijo Bulma descarada, sin importarle que Milk le dio un liguero codazo, o que Vegeta se volvió rojo como tomate ante aquel comentario

"¡No me parece!" Dijo de pronto Vegeta en un gruñido, con mirada fulminante

Bulma se rio con fuerza ante los celos de hermano que el chico demostró

"Vamos chibi, deja que tu hermana se divierta, es mas ¿Por qué no vienes con tu novia y nos acompañan?" Invito Bulma amable

"¿Novia?" Pregunto él incrédulo

"Si, dice Milk que es una rubia, tipo zorra barata, pero tal vez se equivoca, así que vamos invítala, saldremos en un rato… no te tardes chibi" Dijo Bulma sonriéndole, y guiñando su ojo

Vegeta seguía aun rojo, pero no sabía si era vergüenza, porque Bulma dejara tan abiertamente claro que buscaba salir con alguien, o celos de su hermana en brazos de algún cretino… ¿Cuál de las dos podría ser…?, bueno quizás había una tercera opción…

"No soy ningún chibi Mujer" Replico molesto

"Es cierto, se me olvida ya eres todo un hombre… bueno, nada de Chibi si te moleta, así que Vegeta, si piensas ir con nosotras apúrate, o te dejamos cariño" Contesto

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, bueno si quería que su hermana no acabara con algún idiota, tendría que ir, claro… solo por defender a su hermana, de cualquier imbécil presente, total conocía a chicos calenturientos que solo iban a buscar chicas dispuestas a un rato de placer… y no permitiría a su hermana acabar como una de esas chicas…

"Mujer Vulgar" Musito entre dientes, pensando si sería bueno invitar a su novia de momento….

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Esta idea había rondado mi mente durante un largo tiempo… así que aquí lo dejo para ustedes**


	7. Colores

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, en cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo**

 **V y B**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Colores**

La moda de las pulseras de sexo, se hizo presente en Orange Star, y sus estudiantes estaban dispuestos a comprobar que tan cierto era este cambio (Rompo tu pulsera y tú me das lo que el color indique)… era un juego un tanto peligroso, pues no sabían quien podía romper aquellas pulseras… Estos son sus significados

Varían de lugares, y colores…

 **Amarillo:** Abrazos

 **Amarillo Brillante:** Besos y abrazos

 **Anaranjado:** Beso en la mejilla, o boca sin utilizar la lengua

 **Rosa:** Chupetón

 **Rosa Brillante:** Mostrar una parte del cuerpo

 **Violeta:** Beso sin restricción

 **Rojo:** Striptease

 **Verde:** Usado por chicos, dispuestos a dar sexo oral a una chica

 **Verde Brillante** : Sexo oral mutuo

 **Azul:** Usado por chicas, dispuestas a dar sexo oral a un chico

 **Azul Brillante:** Sexo anal

 **Transparente:** Tocar cualquier parte del cuerpo

 **Negro:** Sexo

"¡Corre… no quiero…llegar…tar….!" Grito la peli azul a su amiga, corrían por los pasillos de la escuela

Antes de terminar su frase, tropezó y cayó al suelo, tirando todos sus libros en mano…

Lazuli siguió corriendo sin detenerse para mirar a su amiga, estaba absorta en no llegar tarde a la clase, que no la escucho caer, y menos la espero…

"¡Fíjate por dónde vas tonta!" Dijo el joven con el que la peli azul tropezó

Bulma levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con el chico más sexy e imbécil del Orange Star, Vegeta Ouji

"No tengo la culpa, además… " Estaba por dar una sarta de insultos a su amigo-rival

Entonces el timbre sonó, indicando a los dos estudiantes que iban a llegar tarde a sus clases… Bulma suspiro derrotada, el profesor de Ciencias era demasiado perfeccionista, y si llegaba tarde, seria recibir una gran reprimenda… volteo molesta para insultar a Vegeta por su retraso, pero este ya había desaparecido de la escena, dejándola sola, con los libros en el suelo

"Imbécil, al menos me hubiera ayudado a recoger los libros" Dijo en un resoplo mientras tomaba sus libros, y se sacudía la falda "Ni que estuviera loca, ya no entrare a clase… seguro que el maestro ni me deja entrar, y encima me da un sermón de flojera… ni modo, estaré en la biblioteca… ¡estúpida Lazuli me dejo!" Murmuro entre dientes

Camino hasta la biblioteca, y saco su móvil, abrió su whatsApp… para encontrar mensajes en su grupo…

 **Lazuli:** Bulma ¿Dónde te metiste?, el profesor paso ya la lista

 **Milk:** Maldición, estoy aburrida… la clase de Ingles esta del asco (°-°)

 **Videl:** No te quejes, yo estoy con el maestro Picooro, y ya saben cómo se pone con eso de la ecología, esta sermoneando a todos… (T.T)

 **Launch:** Olvídense de eso, díganme ¿no se fijaron que al llegar algunos de los chicos, ya traían esas pulseras?

 **Maron** : ¿Quienes? (O.O)

 **Gure:** Tontas, no digan eso… eso de las pulseras es puro cuento… mejor pongan atención a las clases

 **Ángela** : Launch dinos de una vez… no dejes con la intriga

 **Milk :** No te hagas la que la virgen le habla Gure, bien que vi que llevas una de color violeta (¬.¬)

 **Gure:** …. Me gusto el color, es todo (n.n)

 **Launch:** Si, y a mí me encanto el color rojo solamente

 **Bulma:** Estúpida Lazuli, me tropecé con el amargado de Vegeta, y me tuve que quedar fuera…

 **Maron:** Sera muy amargado pero está muy… bien, que daría por tropezar con él

 **Bulma:** Tonta, ese tipo es un engreído

 **Launch:** Killin, trae una verde brillante… ¿Quién se atreve?

 **Lazuli:** Lo siento amigo, había prisa… además fue tu culpa. Enserio ¿Krillin? (*o*)

 **Bulma:** Tonta (¬.¬), ese idiota de Vegeta me hizo caer, y el pesado ni se digno a ayudarme, me dejo ahí en el suelo

 **Milk:** Déjense de tonteras, no me van a creer pero acabo de ver a Gohan… y trae una pulsera rosa

 **Maron:** (o.0), no puede ser… pero Goku acaba de entrar, tarde a clase… eso no es nuevo, pero trae una pulsera color Verde… (O.O)

 **Ángela:** Maldición, debemos ir a arrancar algunas…

 **Bulma:** Por Kami, Lápiz se acaba de sentar frente a mí… (°0°)

 **Gure:** ¿Te gusta Lápiz…?, pensaba que era Yamcha

 **Videl:** No, Yamcha ya es historia, estas desactualizada Gure

 **Milk:** ¿Creen que todos los GZ, tengan pulseras?, o que sepan que significan

 **Lazuli:** ¿Qué con mi hermano?

 **Bulma:** Negra… trae una pulsera negra… y se está riendo mientras me ve… creo que sabe que se les estoy diciendo : 7

 **Videl:** Tarble trae una transparente, maldición… estoy pensando en arrancarla, se imaginan que habrá debajo de esa ropa (*o*)

 **Ángela:** Videl… (O.O), no te conocía así… bueno claro con esos papuchos quien no, pero tranquila, ya haremos algo

 **Gure:** Si creo que buscare a Gohan, seguro dejara un buen chupetón…

 **Lazuli:** Quien dice que Gure es santa… jajaja defiende su territorio

 **Maron:** No me importa, mientras dejen que arranque una… tenemos que hacer algo… ¿Qué dicen?

…..

Bulma salió del grupo un momento, Lapiz aun la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, al verla sonrojarse, y entonces Bulma miro un mensaje, era de Gohan

 **Gohan:** Que tal Bulma… ¿Sabes si Videl… bueno, si estará contigo en la comida?

 **Bulma:** No se Gohan, no entre a clase, y creo que me mandaran a detención, pero mándale un mensaje, se que los leerá

 **Gohan:** No, por favor no le digas que te pregunte por ella… por favor

 **Bulma:** Como quieras… pero deberías, o te la roban

 **Gohan:** Lo tomare en cuenta

….

Vegeta se encontraba en su clase, estaba algo aburrido, mirando seriamente el reloj en la pared, tratando de descifrar que hacer… si largarse, y olvidar la clase, o esperar, y quizá dormir un poco… hasta que Ángela, la pelirroja llamo su atención, estaba unos cuantos pupitres debajo del suyo…

La chica escondía su teléfono, por el cual claramente hablaba, parecía una conversación de amigas, pues la veía mover sus dedos de manera rápida… sonrió Vegeta maliciosamente, y alzo un poco la manga de su camisa larga… dejando ver su mano

Al notar que la pelirroja no le prestaba atención, decidió hacerla voltear por las buenas o las malas, así que arranco una hoja de su libro, lo hizo bolita y lo tiro directo a la cabeza de la chica, quien de inmediato volteo molesta, decidida a gritarle a su agresor, solo para mirar a todos con sus narices en el libro…

Iba a volver a sus mensajes, cuando vio a Vegeta levantar la mano para ponerla en su cabeza, y ahí capto su atención el joven… abrió tanto los ojos y lo miro un largo rato… haciendo que Vegeta sonriera

Rápidamente regreso a su charla… aun impactada

Vegeta estaba satisfecho, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que cierta persona se enterara, pues Ángela era algo _"comunicativa",_ y su objetivo estaba terminado. Desde hacia tiempo se había sentido molesto con cierta peli azul, que parecía prestar mucha atención a uno de sus compañeros que no era del todo su agrado…

…

Goku estaba en clase con el maestro Freezer, y no estaba muy presente en la clase, su estomago pedía comida, y estaba empezando a molestarle… pero la risita de Maron no le dejaba tampoco concentrarse en su mal del estomago… miro nuevamente la pulsera en su mano… y su teléfono vibro en su pantalón

 **Krillin:** Goku recuerda que en un rato tendrás que entretener a Lapiz, no quiero ningún problema con él

 **Goku:** ¿Estás seguro de esto…? Es decir, no creo que Milk venga solo porque cargo esta pulsera y así de fácil… me deje… bueno tú sabes

 **Krillin:** Si hombre, te aseguro que ellas también saben, si no dime entonces por qué Launch trae una roja, creo que Ten debería saber eso…

 **Goku:** ¿Launch?, no puede ser… esa chica da miedo

…

Bulma se fue de la biblioteca, y llego al patio trasero, justo debajo de un gran árbol, donde normalmente leía en sus horas libres, pues casi nunca había nadie en esa área de la escuela, su teléfono no dejaba de vibrar, pero decido dejarlo así unos momentos…

De pronto apareció Ten, y se recargo justo a un lado de Bulma

"Que tal Bulma… ¿puedo sentarme aquí contigo?" Dijo una vez ya acomodado

Bulma lo miro y sonrió "Claro… y dime, ¿No entraste tampoco a clase?" Pregunto mientras leía

"No, llegue tarde… ya sabes cómo se pone el maestro Cell, mejor me quede para la otra hora… oye tú también traes esas pulseras eh" Dijo de pronto notando su mano derecha, y las dos pulseras de colores

Bulma sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, y miro las pulseras… "Si… pero…." Dijo preocupada

"No te preocupes no pienso quitártelas… mas bien, te iba a preguntar… ¿Sabes… si…?" Y enmudeció, no tenía el valor para preguntar por la chica que lo acosaba, y de hecho el había rechazado un par de veces, por no sentirse listo…

Bulma dejo el libro y lo miro directo, cuando vio la preocupación en su rostro sonrió ampliamente

"Rojo… si es lo que te interesa" Dijo Bulma riendo

La cara de Ten paso a color escarlata… mientras en su mano había dos pulseras de color Rosa y Violeta, solo asintió a lo que Bulma le dijo

"Por cierto si quieres saber… Yamcha…"

"Lo vi hace unos momentos, se que trae demasiadas…" Dijo la peli azul un tanto sonrojada

Yamcha era uno de los GZ (Guerreros Z), y Bulma tenía un largo tiempo queriendo al muchacho, era muy guapo, alto de cabello negro largo, ojos negros profundos… y cuerpo tonificado, además de ser poseedor de una sonrisa que derretía a casi todas, incluyéndole

Por dentro Bulma deseaba que fuera Yamcha quien rompiera sus pulseras, quien deseara estar con ella, y un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios

Ten se levanto y salió dejando de nuevo a la peli azul sola… así que Bulma saco su teléfono, para ver que tanto era lo que mandaban sus amigas

 **Ángela:** No es una broma, les juro que Vegeta trae una pulsera Verde y una rosa, no puedo creerlo aun; y lo estoy viendo… (o.o)

 **Maron:** O por kami, dime en que clase estas, y voy enseguida… (OwO)

 **Milk:** Olvídalo Maron, ese animal te ha rechazado varias veces, ¿Qué te hace pensar que será diferente?

 **Maron:** (T.T) Destruyes mis esperanzas

 **Gure:** Tontas… por cierto Yamcha anda faroleando su muchas pulseras, casi todos los colores…. Jajajaja solo le falto una azul brillante… XD

 **Bulma:** No se para que trae Vegeta una, si nunca le hemos visto hacerle caso a nadie, seguro es solo para molestar… en fin, acabo de hablar con Ten… y pregunto unas cosas ;)

 **Launch:** ¿Qué te dijo Ten?

 **Bulma:** No se, fue platica privada amiga… pero…

 **Launch:** Maldición, ¿Dónde estás Bulma?, me importa poco sacarte lo que sepas a golpes

 **Videl:** Alguien esta agresiva…

 **Milk:** Niñas tropecé con Goku en los baños, y me miro muy raro… ustedes ¿Creen…? (*n*)

 **Bulma:** Claro Milk, ¡se muere por mil abrazos!, quítate esas pulseras amarillas y ponte algo más… atrevido

 **Ángela:** Exacto, pero en caso que no lo consigas… podemos golpearlos, y violarlos en algún sitio donde nadie entre… XD, yo puedo conseguir sogas ahora mismo

 **Lazuli :** ¿Qué… sogas?, Kami ¿Qué pasa con Ángela…la reconocen?

 **Gure:** ….. (n.n)

 **Videl:** Opto por eso, yo me apunto… ¿en donde los noqueamos?

 **Maron:** Todos nos veremos en deporte… ahí podemos, ¿Qué dicen? (¬¬)

 **Ángela:** No puede ser, Fasha está ahora con Vegeta… la muy zorra ya quiere arrancarle esas pulseras, deberían verla, casi se le encima

 **Milk :** Manda una foto (*o*)

 **Videl:** ¿Se la quito?... Ángela responde…

 **Bulma:** (o.O) ¿Se dejo?

 **Lazuli:** ¿Quién sabe en qué clase esta Ángela?

…

Ángela seguía viendo la escena frente a ella, el maestro había salido un momento de la clase, y Fasha no había perdido su oportunidad… se había ido corriendo rápidamente a donde Vegeta, una vez que su mano revelo aquella pulsera color verde y otra rosa, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que otras lo acechara, y Fasha deseaba ser la primera en romper una de las varias pulseras rondando por Orange Star, y que mejor que la del más cotizado de la escuela

Los GZ ó Guerreros Z, como se hacían llamar, eran los chicos más guapos, y buscados por las chicas, pero parecían no tener mucho interés, o demasiado en algunas chicas particulares…

"Lindo… color verde, es un color excitante Vegeta" Dijo Fasha casi en un ronroneo, mientras depositaba su mano en el pupitre de este, dejando muy a la vista sus pulseras, Negra y Azul brillante

Vegeta la miro, sonrió ante la clara insinuación de la chica… tomo su mano con delicadeza, y la levanto un poco

"Valla, y dicen que las zorras no se anuncian en escuelas" Dijo en tono despectivo, alejando de golpe su mano

Fasha al principio se ofendió, pero rápidamente trato de restarle importancia…

"Dirás lo que quieras… pero estoy segura que te gustaría arrancarlas" Declaro con total seguridad, mientras se sentaba en el pupitre, y levantaba un poco mas su falda corta, acercando su mano a la pulsera que poseía Vegeta, dispuesta a tomarla y reclamar su intercambio

De pronto Vegeta se levanto de manera hosca de su lugar, y sin decir más, salió de aquel salón de clases, dejando a Fasha y otros muy impresionados por la actitud

….

Bulma camino por los pasillos casi vacios de la escuela, dispuesta a ir al único lugar donde no le molestarían, el salón de música, que sabia estaba desocupado por un par de horas más…

Iba absorta en su teléfono, preguntando y platicando con sus amigas que no se dio cuenta que alguien la había visto distraídamente entrar aquel salón, y le siguió de manera instantánea… entrando justo después de ella

Hasta que rápidamente, alguien la tomo desprevenida, por detrás y tomo su brazo, rompiendo una de sus dos pulseras… la transparente….

Se dio la vuela rápidamente para ver a la cara a quien tenía en su mano su preciada pulsera…

"¿Y tú que te crees…?" Dijo airada, dando una mirada desafiante… su ceño se frunció casi de inmediato… "Estás loco si crees que…" Trato Bulma de reclamar

Pero no pudo continuar cuando ya la le había tapado la boca, y su otra mano pasaba de manera libre y sin ningún pudor, tocando sus suaves pechos por encima de la ropa, haciendo que empezara a sentir los estragos de la excitación la peli azul, pues sus ojos empezaban a abrirse como platos, y luego a cerrarse… mostrando cuanto le estaba agradando aquel trato tan inapropiado…

"La rompí, y eso quiere decir que me debías dar lo que el color indicara… así que mejor disfrútalo, tú tienes la culpa de llevarla, dime ¿No querías que esto pasara?" Pregunto, su voz sonaba en un ronroneo, para pasar a un leve gruñido… que hacía que Bulma se agitara "¿Oh esperabas que fuera cierto insecto que lo hiciera?" Dijo un poco molesto

Mientras se preguntaba, como había acabado ahí, en esa posición tan excitante, con el chico más sexy que había visto, y como era que este deseaba estar con ella, tocándola… y derritiéndole con sus palabras, acaso no era ese el chico que siempre le gritaba, el que en ocasiones se portaba como su amigo y otras como su peor rival… que incluso llego a pensar que la odiaba…

De pronto sintió que su boca era liberada, y sus débiles gemidos escapaban de manera creciente, mientras sus mejillas habían enrojecido por completo, y su cuerpo se arqueaba al sentir sus pechos prisioneros

Mientras que él, no dejaba de tocar, buscando sus pezones, que estaban ya endurecidos… y entonces decidió que sería lo mejor pellizcarlos, así logrado una respuesta más grata de la chica, y saber cuál sería su reacción…

Ante su acción, solo logro que Bulma soltara un gritito, y jadeara cuando toco sus pezones que estaban sensibles, aun por encima de la ropa, y entonces… busco su mano, y rápidamente, tenía la segunda pulsera en su mano, que había arrancando a la chica, quien no objeto

De pronto ambos se vieron inmersos en un apasionado beso, donde jugaban por meterse en la boca del otro, haciendo que los dos sintieran un frenesí, sus sabores eran tan extrañamente gratos para ambos…

Las manos de Bulma pasaron por el cabello negro espeso, jugando con los mechones, mientras saboreaba a su compañero, quien de pronto la había acorralado contra el escritorio del salón de música, y la estaba empezando a levantar, para poder sentarla en ella…

Las manos de él, habían bajado hasta su trasero, apretándole… y luego tomando con fuerza sus piernas, para cargarla, y dejarla sentada en el escritorio, para pegarse más a ella, mientras se frotaba contra su cuerpo, para que ella pudiera sentir cuanto lo había excitado ya, mientras recorría su espalda, hasta llegar a sentir los broches del sujetador, y sin mucho esfuerzo desabrochándole…

El beso se detuvo, y la blusa de Bulma estaba siendo abierta, casi de manera desesperada, como si deseara arrancarle los botones… hasta que la mano de Bulma detuvo a su compañero…, quien le miro extrañado, tratando de descifrar por que la chica detenía sus caricias

"¿Qué pasa Bulma…?" Pregunto agitado, dispuesto a persuadirla para proseguir

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto ella, con sus ojos abiertos, agitada… su corazón corriéndole a mil, deseando seguir con el frenesí

Levanto la ceja extrañado "Rompí tus pulseras… pensé que te había quedado claro, me debes…" Fue su respuesta

"Solo es eso entonces…" Dijo un poco decepcionada, en verdad esperaba otra respuesta, pero tampoco le dejaría saber que sus palabras le habían herido "Entonces, así son las cosas, ¿No Vegeta?" Dijo ella, renovando su confianza

Y tan pronto como lo hizo, tomo aquella pulsera Verde, y la Rosa, para tirarla con todas sus fuerzas y romperlas, con una sonrisa victoriosa, pensando que ella podía igualar las cosas con Vegeta

Vegeta le sonrió, le dio un beso profundo y termino de retirar la blusa, junto con el sujetador que le molestaba para seguir su objetivo, y entonces poder sentir así libremente aquella piel que tanto había añorado. Pauso su beso… y se quedo cerca de los labios de Bulma

"Espero que estés consciente de lo que acabas de hacer Bulma… por qué no pienso negarme" Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras rozaba con sus manos calientes sus muy sensibles pechos

Ella se contrajo ante el tacto, y jadeo… luego lo miro sonreír, ella lo miro desafiante… y entonces Bulma llego a su cuello, donde comenzó con suaves besos húmedos, para luego comenzar a succionar la piel, pasando su lengua mientras dejaba una clara marca en el cuello de Vegeta, quien solo logro gruñir y gemir ante el acto

Bulma lo dejo unos segundos "Espero que tengas palabra, porque yo, también quiero lo que conseguí con esos colores… " Dijo en tono bajo

Vegeta como respuesta solo gruño en aprobación, llevando sus manos a la falda de la chica, quien ya tenía las piernas abiertas, solo tuvo que levantarla un poco más para dar con las bragas de la chica, primero tocando por encima, haciendo pequeños círculos, para escuchar a Bulma gemir con más fuerza, mientras se aferraba su cuellos, y sentía como mordía y chupaba con fuerza. Después de unos momentos de tocarla, tuvo que separar sus brazos de su cuello, casi de manera brusca, dejando a Bulma agitada y extrañada, al verlo alejarse un poco de su cuerpo. Vegeta se tomo unos momentos para admirarla por completo, sus pechos libres… su piel enrojecida, su sudor bajando por su pálida piel… y su clara agitación… y entonces sus manos tomaron las piernas de la chica… y levanto un poco sus caderas, para poder quitarle las bragas, rápidamente dejándolas a un lado

Bulma se sorprendió, dio un saltito… al mirar que Vegeta lamia sus dedos, con una sonrisa sínica… y entonces bajo su mano para adentrarse en ella, abriéndole un poco más, y luego de a poco metiendo sus dedos húmedos… dentro de ella quien estaba ya muy mojada, y solo alcanzo a arquear mas su cuerpo y gemir con fuerza… mientras ponía sus manos en los costados del escritorio, dejando a un libre Vegeta que bombeaba sus dedos dentro de ella, mientras su boca atrapo su rosado pezón, y comenzó a succionar, y lamer…

Vegeta bajo su boca, en un recorrido húmedo por la piel de Bulma, mientras la empujaba suavemente hasta recostarla en el escritorio de aquel salón, una vez que lo logro… su boca llego a ocupar el lugar de sus dedos, pues los saco despacio, escuchándola quejarse por el acto, y entonces su boca paso a estar en ella, su lengua entro haciendo movimientos en todas direcciones, dándole una nueva oleada de placeres a la peli azul quien se retorcía, y decía el nombre de Vegeta casi frenéticamente… mientras ella misma tocaba sus pechos

Mientras Vegeta seguía chupándola, tuvo que tomar su gran erección, pues ya le estaba doliendo… así que llevo su mano a su pantalón, y comenzó a acariciar con fuerza su miembro… que empezaba a lubricarse

Gruño furioso, contra los labios íntimos de la chica, y ella se agito… un orgasmo invadió a Bulma, haciendo que se corriera en la boca de Vegeta, quien estuvo más que gustoso de aquello, pues saboreo hasta la última gota de sus jugos… para cuando sus labios la abandonaron, lamio sus boca como si deseara no dejar nada fuera de él… y la vio agitada, tocándose el corazón… Miro su entre pierna, su erección, pedía casi a gritos entrar en la chica, y poseerla… entonces la tomo de las caderas y la atrajo de nuevo a él

Bulma levanto la vista, para mirar los ojos predadores de Vegeta… quien levanto la manga de su camisa, mostrando su otro brazo… donde había una gran variedad de pulseras de colores… y lo vio reírse cuando ella lo miro fijo

Vegeta se acerco a besarla, proporcionándole un poco de su propio sabor…

"¿No quieres quitar otra?" Dijo de pronto mientras la besaba… agitado, buscando desesperadamente que ella accediera, pues estaba más que excitado, dispuesto a rogar incluso si era necesario, aunque su orgullo se fuera al carajo

Bulma se sentía prisionera de él, deseaba tenerle… sentirle por completo, y Vegeta prácticamente se lo estaba ofreciendo, ella no respondió nada… solo fijo sus ojos en su brazo, y rápidamente quito esa pulsera negra que indicaba que deseaba que la poseyera

El sonrió, y no tuvo que decir más… rápidamente bajo su pantalón, junto a su bóxer, dejando libre a su pene, que palpitaba y dolía

Bulma lo miro, sus ojos se sorprendieron… y gimió inconsciente, antes de que Vegeta se acercara a ella, para poder entrar, se levanto de golpe del escritorio, y se inclino, llevando sus manos traviesas hasta el grueso miembro, que con solo sentirla dejo escapar el liquido pre seminal y un fuerte gruñido de los labios de Vegeta, quien cerró los ojos…

"Si lo sigues tocando me correré…" Dijo en tono casi suplicante Vegeta, como pidiéndole entrar pronto

Bulma lo miro, y vio como se agarraba de la mesa… apretando sus manos con fuerza, así que decidió no hacerlo más… solo como último acto rápido, paso su lengua por la punta, para sentir su sabor, haciendo que el abriera de golpe los ojos para mirarla, mientras ella sonreía y se levantaba…

Vegeta no podía soportarlo más… la volteo y empujo, dejando a Bulma contra el escritorio, con las piernas abiertas, mientras sus pechos y rostro estaban en el frio escritorio, y sin aviso alguno Vegeta la penetro, de un solo empujón llego a adentrarse a ella, con un grito de ambos… y quedando así un minuto disfrutando de la sensación…

Bulma quiso poder arañar aquel escritorio, al principio un dolor grande le invadió al verse sometida de manera tan salvaje… pero se sentía a la vez, lo mejor…

Vegeta tenia las caderas de Bulma apretadas, entonces comenzó un leve vaivén de sus caderas, para adentrarse en ella, después de su inicial y salvaje entrada, fue despacio, para que ella se acostumbrara y él igual… hasta sentirse más libre, y empezarla a escuchar reclamarle por mas… donde el no dudo, ni objeto en darle lo que la chica pedía…

"Bulma…" Gimió Vegeta con los dientes apretados

Bulma sentía las piernas derretirse, escuchaba como su cuerpo chocaba contra el escritorio frio… como el cuerpo húmedo de Vegeta chocaba con el suyo, sus gemidos y gruñidos… mientras que ella trataba con total desesperación de ahogar los suyos propios, para no gritar como desesperada, y así atraer a todos hasta el lugar. Pero de pronto otro orgasmo le invadió… y no aguanto, dejo que su boca gritara desde lo más profundo de su garganta, pero rápidamente fue acallada por la mano de Vegeta, quien pronto comenzó a embestirla con tanta fuerza, que parecía querer desarmarla… ella trato de gritar, pero no podía… y entonces toda ella se derramo…

Pocos segundos después Vegeta se corrió... gimiendo con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Bulma, dando sus últimas embestidas, antes de caer rendido contra la espalda de la chica… para salir despacio, mientras Bulma seguía en la misma posición sin siquiera mover un musculo, estaba agotada…

Vegeta se coloco nuevamente el pantalón, se acomodo la camisa y seco el sudor de su frente, mientras veía a Bulma terminar de abrochar su blusa, y subir su bragas… le sonrió y Bulma solo le miro con dagas…

Bulma termino de acomodar su ropa, aun preguntándose ¿Por qué se había rendido ante aquel chico?, su lujuria se había pasado, y ahora estaba esa voz en su cabeza, la conciencia…

"¿Qué?" Pregunto ella a la defensiva, mientras Vegeta no le retiraba la mirada "Piensas salir corriendo de aquí a contarles a todos ¿No es así?" Dijo ella de pronto

Vegeta cambio su mirada… su expresión ceñuda regreso…

"Se darán cuenta del chupetón, lo hiciste muy bien chica… mira" Dijo levantando un poco el cuello

Bulma se dio cuenta, si era cierto… había una gran marca roja en el cuello del chico

"Vegeta, yo… esto fue algo… que…" Decía ella un poco tensa

"Algo que ambos queríamos que pasara desde hace mucho…" Le contesto Vegeta, tomándole de la cintura, y luego besando su cuello

"¿Entonces esto nos hace… alguna clase de amigos con beneficios ó solo fue un polvo casual?" Dijo ella, en una pregunta tímida

Vegeta levanto su vista… miro a las hermosas piscinas azules… "Lo que quieras llamarle, mientras que todos sepan que solo eres mía, dile como quieras…" Dijo él, para luego darle un beso agresivo, mordiendo sus labios…

Ella se retiro un poco… "¿Entonces te puedo decir novio… frente a todos?" Pregunto más segura, mientras este las tenía aun presa en sus brazos

"Si eso hace que todos sepan que me perteneces y que solo yo puedo quitar estas pulseras de colores… está bien" Dijo él en tono neutral

"¿Y tú Vegeta… serás solo mío?" Pregunto Bulma, acariciando el cuello del chico, pasando a su cabello, donde enredo sus dedos

"Htm" Se escucho un leve gruñido de parte de él, y pocos segundos después "Si, eso me agrada…"

…

Milk caminaba a su próxima clase… se detuvo unos momentos en casillero, deposito sus libros y saco otros… mientras rápidamente reviso su teléfono….

 **Videl:** Deberían venir, Lazuli está golpeando a Lapiz, mientras insulta a Maron, creo que los encontró en algo… (*.*)

 **Ángela:** ¡Maldita… yo pensaba violarlo…! (T.T)

 **Gure:** Ocupada, hablamos luego…

 **Launch:** Gure acabo de verte… la muy tonta, se metió en el baño de hombres con Tarble… (o.0)

 **Milk:** ¿Gure? (O.O)… ¿Qué hacen?

 **Ángela:** ¿Saben algo de Bulma?, la estoy buscando necesito que hablemos de alguien… pero no la encuentro (-_-)

 **Videl:** No puede ser… ¡Maron no trae… maldición!, se puso mejor, corran… (n.n)

 **Launch:** Que, no trae que… dime ¿donde están? (¬.¬)

 **Ángela:** No… enserio, ¿Qué hizo Maron? (0.0)

 **Milk:** No he visto a Bulma, pero sé que tendrá clase pronto

…

Goku caminaba a toda prisa, hasta que la imagen de Milk parada frente a su casillero le llamo la atención… así que decido hablar con ella…

.

.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bueno, si ustedes deciden que quieren saber que paso con otra pareja… digan de qué pareja desean saber, y en capítulos posteriores sabrán que pasa con los estudiantes de Orange Star y sus pulseras de colores…**


	8. Pecado

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, (Muy inapropiado, si eres sensible NO LEER) si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, en cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo**

 **V y B**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Pecado**

La lluvia, ese día era de los peores del año, pues los días lluviosos eran del diario, y ojala fueran lluvias leves, seguidas por un arcoíris, indicando que tardaría en regresar… pero la maldita lluvia no era así, más bien era de esa que te enceguece, que no te deja ver el camino de dónde vas, que no deja que salgas…

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en el espacio que ofrecía su ventana, mirando la maldita lluvia que le había amargado la salida… y es que con 15 años, lo único que deseaba era ir de fiesta con sus amigas, o al centro comercial… al menos pasar su tarde en el cine, y después pasar por un helado, pero la maldita lluvia no dejaba que saliera

Se levanto de aquel frio lugar, y miro su recamara, luego su reflejo en el espejo… dulces ojos azules, inocentes, y entonces rio… mientras escondía un mechos azul detrás de su cabello, y miro su tocador, abrió el ultimo cajón, donde escondía aquel _juguete_ que había obtenido en aquella tienda tan extraña y excitante, donde fue en compañía de un par de amigas, y aunque al principio había ido con la cara roja, prono todo se le olvido… ella demostraría que no era más una mocosa, y que mejor que comprando aquel _juguete de adultos_ ….

Lo tomo, y miro con desconfianza su puerta… sus padres no estaban, de hecho la casa estaba sola, y así estaría por un par de horas más… así que su mente divago rápido, no había probado el nuevo _juguete,_ y esos momentos parecían los más apropiados

Se relamió los labios, para humedecerlos… y se quedo ahí frente al tocador, mientras veía como su mano acariciaba su cuello, bajando a sus pechos, para amasarlos con firmeza, bajando la copa de su sostén, para pellizcar sus rosados pezones… y luego inclino su rostro, para que su lengua pudiera degustarla…

…..

Llego a la casa, sabía que nadie estaría ahí… estaba todo oscuro, sus planes se arruinaron por la maldita lluvia, y tuvo que regresar… paso por la cocina, y tomo un sorbo de jugo de naranja…

Se dirigió a su recamara, si tenía suerte la fastidiosa se habría dormido, y no le molestaría… pero joder, ella no le molestaba, pero debía alejarse de ella, sabía que no debía permanecer mucho tiempo cerca de ella… así que la evitaba, era indiferente con ella, incluso la insulto… y a pesar de el llanto que ella había dado, pensó que era lo mejor

Pero al pasar por su puerta, un leve quejido llego a sus oídos… y su instinto pudo mas, así que pensó en tocar la puerta, y preguntarle si se encontraba bien… pero un quejido más profundo invadió sus sentidos, y sin tocar, abrió un poco la puerta para mirarla…

Sin embargo no contaba con lo que sus ojos miraron en esos momentos… ahí estaba ella, parada justo frente a su tocador, con sus manos jugando con sus pechos desnudos, mientras su lengua atrapa el rebelde pezón rosado que rebotaba… trago duro, y cerró los ojos, ella no había notado su presencia…

Por un segundo pensó en salir de ahí corriendo, y olvidar lo que había visto, pero en lugar de hacer lo correcto, solo pudo entre cerrar la puerta, dejando suficiente espacio para poder seguir mirando ese espectáculo frente a él, no le quito la mirada…

Ella seguía estimulado sus pechos… hasta que de pronto su mano, siguió su descenso, llegando a sus bragas, para adentrarse en ellas, y estimularse sin adentrarse en su intimidad… mientras cerro sus ojos, y empezó a gemir, sintiendo total confianza, sabiéndose sola en la casa, entonces metió un dedo, y este entro rápido pues estaba mojada, apretó sus labios, tratando de ahogar su gemido

Su mano libre dejo su pecho, y se apoyo en su tocador, abriendo los ojos, para mirarse sonrojada, y mirando que sus bragas estaban ya mojadas… luego metió otro dedo, y miro fija su expresión en el espejo, se sentía tan bien….

Mientras que él miraba, no podía controlar su erección, su pantalón de pronto lo asfixiaba, el calor de su cuerpo aumento de manera drástica, ni el frio que la lluvia le dejo cuando se mojo le afectaba en esos momentos, todo eso desapareció cuando la vio ahí, dándose placer… a ella, que solo de un poco tiempo al presente había dejado de ser una niña, para convertirse en una mujercita, y muy hermosa… aunque a su cuerpo aun le faltaba desarrollo, era hermosa, su piel blanca era suave, tal y como se veía…

Incomodo, trato de controlar su erección, dándole un ligero toque para mantenerle en calma, sin contar con lo que ella haría… pues de pronto cuando regreso su vista a la joven, ella había tomado un extraño aparato, que jamás pensó que ella tendría… un consolador color azul, de un tamaño considerable, y vio como ella de a poco se lo acerco a sus dulces y tiernos labios rosados, sacando su lengua para empezar a lamerlo, haciendo una "O", con su dulce boca…

Gimió inconsciente mientras la observaba, y sus ojos se cerraron… empezó a envidiar aquel maldito _juguete_ … deseando remplazarlo, pero no debía… hasta que la escucho, haciendo un sonoro "plop" cuando su boca abandono el miembro de plástico, y vio como un liguero rastro de saliva era dejado…

Se volvió a intentar acomodar su hinchado miembro, de pronto un leve ruido se escucho, y miro rápidamente si alguien estaba ya en la casa, y lo habían descubierto husmeando en aquella puerta… pero para su alivio, no había sido nada, solo el viento… y la fuerte lluvia

Miro de nuevo a la peli azul, joder… ella tenía una mano en el tocador, y la quito de ahí para hacer a un lado su braga, y así entonces comenzó a introducir lentamente aquel hule azul, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y mordiendo los labios para ahogar sus gemidos y gruñidos…

Bulma trato de aferrarse a su tocador, y abrió un ojo… miro como el sudor bajaba por su rostro, mientras aquel _juguete_ , se perdía en sus adentros, hasta que sintió una pequeña barrera… y no insistió mas, así que lo volvió a sacar casi por completo… pero antes de terminar, lo introdujo de nuevo, y entonces dejo que sus gemidos se escucharan, total… ¿Quién podría estarla escuchando?, así que dejo aquel gemido atrapado en su garganta salir con libertad…

Miro al espejo, y la imagen vino rápido a su mente, aquel cuerpo sin camisa, sudando mientras se ejercitaba, tentándola a ir y lamerlo todo, como una dulce paleta helada en un día caluroso, le encantaban esos fuertes brazos, que en ocasiones la habían estrujado, pero ya no mas…

"Que te jodan" Grito de pronto ella, mientras bombeaba aquel aparatito en ella, y buscaba su pecho, dándole unos cuantos tirones a sus sonrojados pechos

Cerró los ojos, maldición, ese rostro afilado… esa voz ronca, como anhelaba pasar sus uñas por ese cuerpo, y escucharlo… ¿Gemía, gruñía… seria suave, o salvaje?, joder… quería que esas manos la tocaran, y así lo imaginaba, pensaba que era él, quien tomaba sus pechos, quien le cogía en esos momentos… era lo que más deseaba, así que hecho su cabeza hacia atrás… y apretó la mandíbula

Su admirador, no podía mas, estaba en un maldito conflicto, y tuvo que abrir su cierre y dejar que su hinchado miembro se asomara, sintió tanto alivio cuando sus dedos descendieron y tomaron con fuerza, apretando toda su longitud, maldita sea… deseaba entrar a la habitación, y retirar aquel hule de la chica, y apresarla, y follarla ahí frente al tocador, apretando su cuello, mientras se enterraba con rabia, y le obligaba a gritar su nombre

Eso solo logro que su miembro se hinchara mas, y un gruñido escapo de sus labios, miro su pene… y entonces dejo caer un poco de saliva, para lubricarlo un poco, y así comenzar a masajear con ímpetu, mientras miraba atento todos los gestos de la peli azul, que se arqueaba y comenzó a maldecir

"Que t-te jod-a… maldito" Chillo ella, y sus piernas fallaron

Él miro como ella parecía agacharse, aun con su _juguete_ entre las piernas, mientras por esas piernas hermosas, bajaba un liquido transparente… así logrando que su mano estimulara su cuerpo a ritmo más acelerado, y su corazón corría frenético… hasta que la escucho gritar con fuerza, y la miro atento mientras se corría… sus gestos eran únicos

Se derrumbo en el piso, aun si retirar su nuevo juguete… abrió sus brazos y jadeo, una enorme sonrisa invadió su rostro, nunca antes una sesión de esas le había satisfecho tanto, quizás era aquel nuevo juguete azul…

Mientras en su puerta, esos ojos negros la miraron terminar, cerró los ojos… hasta que la escucho levantarse… él aun necesitaba una liberación, y ella parecía que iba a salir de aquella recamara pues la vio cubrirse con un camisón… y no lo pensó tanto, corrió lejos de ahí, hasta encerrarse en su recamara

…

Bulma retiro de su cuerpo su ahora añorado juguete, lo limpio, y guardo nuevamente en su cajón, luego salió, necesitaba algo para hidratarse… pero un maldito trueno resonó en la casa, iluminando todo y ella se sobresalto, sentía aun el corazón acelerado

Camino rápido a la cocina, y bebió agua… mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente, camino hasta la sala, donde encendió el televisor, y miro a su lado la foto familiar… rodo los ojos, amaba a su familia, pero le habían jodido la vida… suspiro cansada, hasta que el ruido de su teléfono le llamo

Se levanto de golpe, corrió a su recamara, pero de ahí no provenía el ruido, miro por el pasillo…

"Tonta, lo olvide en la recamara de mis papas…" Se dijo mientras se dio un golpe en la frente

Camino apresurada, pero la luz de unos de los cuartos le llamo la atención, así que se detuvo… ahí debía estar entonces el imbécil aquel, que desde hacía meses, la trataba como escoria, como si ella le hubiera jodido la vida, cuando había sido todo lo contrario…

Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, pensó seriamente irse de ahí, pero un gruñido gutural le llamo la atención, y pego la oreja en la puerta… asombrada por lo que escucho detrás de ella

"Si… te voy a follar hasta que me canse" Gruño furioso

Bulma se impacto, ¿Acaso había llevado a alguna chica a la casa, y se la estaba follando ahí?, se enfureció… ¿Cómo podía hacer algo así?... sus ojos se tornaron a fuego, por un momento pensó retirarse y dejarlo con su asunto, quizás después le gritaría unas cuantas cosas, y le diría a sus padres… pero el ruido de aquel, hizo que traicionara sus deseos

"No tienes una idea… voy a follar ese dulce huequito tuyo, y vas a pedir más… no te olvidaras que fui yo quien estuvo ahí…" Grito, maldición, tan fuerte que se escucho aun encima de la lluvia

Fue el colmo, ella no permitiría que irrespetaran su casa, no le importaba si aquel imbécil estaba en medio de algo… ó más bien, en medio de alguien

…..

Había llegado a su recamara, se había metido y cerrado tras de sí, olvidando poner el cerrojo… solo tenía una cosa en mente, follar a Bulma hasta que no pudiera dar un paso, hasta que estuviera consiente que ella quedaría en cama, sin poder pararse… y todo gracias a él

Se tocaba las venas de su hinchado miembro, eso estimulaba mas su imaginación, y su cuerpo, que comenzaba a sudar, camino hasta caer en su cama, mientras su mente imaginaba a la peli azul, encima suyo… con sus pechos meciéndose sin control, mientras que él los observaba, y atrapaba, luego a ella, hundiéndose en su pene… hasta llegar a lo más profundo, deseando meterle hasta los testículos…

Si, el placer que experimentaba era sin duda grande, estaba enfermo y lo sabía, por eso se había alejado de ella, por eso la insultaba… pero ahora, solo podía imaginar su sonrojado cuerpo, caliente y sudoroso sobre el suyo, mientras le daba estocadas fuertes… y la oía gritar sin control su nombre, apresando su pene en sus paredes… hasta que se le olvido que ella estaba en la casa, a solo unos metros

Perdió la razón, y comenzó a gritar, diciéndole lo que deseaba hacerle, sin acordarse que solo era su maldita imaginación…

Hasta que la jodida puerta se abrió de manera escandalosa, revelando a una muy enrojecida y molesta Bulma, que parecía a punto de explotar…

Mientras que Vegeta, rápidamente dejo su actividad, y se cubrió por reflejo… el carmín en sus mejillas subió de manera instantánea, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, y ninguno pronunciaba palabra…

Bulma miro impactada, no había nadie en la recamara, solo Vegeta… y por lo visto estaba en un momento privado, pues lo encontró gruñendo, mientras en su mano estimulaba su miembro grueso, que de solo verlo, hizo que se mojara… su boca se abrió… y sus ojos se posaron en esa parte de su cuerpo, que trataba fielmente de esconder en sus manos, ella no podía ni quería decir nada que hiciera que él la sacara de su recamara, había estado pensando tanto en él… aunque sabía que estaba mal… lo deseaba

Camino hasta estar a su lado, ante la mirada de esos ónices, que le siguieron el recorrido… tragando duro, cuando ella se paro junto a él, y tocos sus manos que con desesperación, ocultaban su excitación…

De pronto ella hizo lo impensado… retiro su camisón, exponiéndose… quedando solo con unas bragas, y aquel sostén que antes Vegeta había visto…

Se quedo tieso… sabía que debía correrla, gritarle y hacerla salir, si fuera necesario empujarla fuera, y echarla a patadas, pero sus cuerpo no lo hizo… solo se quedo ahí, como un idiota mirando, cuando ella llevo sus finos dedos a su espalda y dejo caer ese sostén, para darle una perfecta vista de sus pechos…

Con solo 17 años, las hormonas de Vegeta estaban enloquecidas, sintió que sus manos abandonaron su pene, y sin que lo notara, llegaron hasta uno de los suaves pechos de la peli azul, rozando apenas su rozado pezón, que parecía estar demasiado sensible, pues la vio estremecerse…

"Vegeta…" Dijo ella, acompañado de un gemido tal, que hizo que Vegeta deseara llevar su boca a su cuerpo, y lamerlo todo… sin dejar un espacio que no haya sido probado

"Htm" Un gruñido fue la respuesta…

De pronto la mano de Bulma, tomo la de Vegeta, invitándole a que la tocara con más confianza, que apretara su dulces pechos, mientras cerraba sus ojos, y disfrutaba de todas las sensaciones

Vegeta entonces bajo sus manos por su cintura, sabía que era hermosa, la había visto en trajes de baño, cuando su piel estaba mojada, y envidiaba a la maldita prenda, y odiaba a los pendejos que se le acercaban para saludarla, e invitarla a salir… llevo su boca, y lamio su abdomen, subiendo hasta encontrar sus hermosos senos, donde paso su lengua, y de pronto succiono uno, mientras su lengua jugaba con él, y así le arrancaba gemidos y suspiros a la peli azul

Bulma abrió los ojos, miro a sus pechos, y ahí estaba él, su boca daba lengüetazos, mordidas… y ella atrapo los cabellos azabaches en sus manos, y tiro con fuerza, para atraerlo más a su pecho, como si deseara que él se hundiera en ellos

Vegeta siguió su recorrido con su húmeda lengua, hasta buscar sus dulces labios rosados… ¿La habrían besado antes…?, no lo sabía, y no quería preguntar, porque si alguien se hubiera atrevido a tocarla, seguro lo mataría…

Beso sus labios con fuerza, con furia, y mordió… haciendo que ella sangrara, pero le sorprendió que no se quejara, al contrario, lo agarro con fuerza, removía sus cabellos en llama, y él aprovecho para tocar su espalda, tan suave como la recordaba...

De pronto Bulma estaba encima suyo, besándole, restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo pasando su intimidad por su endurecido miembro, haciendo que gruñera con fuerza…

Y entonces, un rayo de conciencia llego a él, y la aparto brusco dejándola a un lado de la cama, como si de pronto ella quemara… como si su piel estuviera llena de veneno, y no deseara tocarla

"¿Qué… pasa?" Pregunto jadeante la peli azul

Vegeta negó con la cabeza, tomo sus cabellos… "…No podemos, ¡Maldita sea, sabes que está mal… no podemos hacerlo!" Grito desesperado…

Ella lo entendía, lo sabía… no había momento del día que no se recordara que era un pecado, que sus deseos eran oscuros, malditos… pero lo deseaba, y pensó que él también la deseaba, pero ahora lo pensaba mejor, seguro que la chica que imaginaba cuando se masturbaba no era ella, debía ser alguna de sus amiguitas, pero ella jamás…

Se levanto de la cama, con ojos llorosos… había ido ahí, se había mostrado ante él, se había dejado llevar por sus deseos obscenos, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él, pero la estaba rechazando, y sabia porque…

"Que te jodan Vegeta… maldito estúpido, si no quieres me iré, creo que Yamcha me follaría sin ningún problema si se lo pidiera" Dijo ella herida, con el alma en la mano, buscando aunque fuera, enojarlo… un poco

Si bien no la quería como mujer, sabía que algo de sus celos de hermano debían estar por ahí, al saber que deseaba ser follada por uno de sus amigos

Vegeta levanto la vista a su pequeña hermana, sabía perfectamente bien, que su maldito amigo de la cicatriz en el rostro, deseaba a su hermana, lo había escuchado hablar de ella, y de lo hermosa que se ponía cada día… el mismo lo notaba, día a día… mientras se reprochaba el amarla, el desearla como mujer y no como su hermana pequeña

La vio, ella trataba de ocultar sus pechos en sus manos, estaba herida y avergonzada, y Vegeta excitado, no había nada que no deseara mas, que follarla, que hacerla enloquecer de placer… y gobernarse su dueño, decirle a todos que ella era suya, que si la miraban incluso con deseo los arrastraría por el fuego… pero sabía que si lo hacía, se condenarían, al odio… su familia, sus amigos, la sociedad… nadie los aceptaría

Amaba a su hermana, con la misma intensidad que la deseaba, y temía que ella lo descubriera y lo tachara de de enfermo…

Bulma al ver que no contestaba, que ni siquiera los celos de hermano pudo mostrar, decido irse… correr y encerrarse en su cuarto, con su vergüenza, deseando que la tierra se la tragara, pues había hecho lo impensable, demostrarle a su hermano que lo amaba… como hombre

No busco su ropa, joder… no lo quería ver más… estaba avergonzada, corrió sin mirar atrás

Vegeta se levanto, sus sentimientos estaban arremolinados en su cuerpo, por una parte deseaba correr tras ella, besarla, y decirle lo que sentía, abrazarla y hacerle el amor hasta que ambos se agotaran, dejarla descansar un poco, y luego seguir poseyéndola…

Pero su parte razonable, le decía que la dejara, que olvidara lo ocurrido, que no tenía sentido lo que deseaba, que se apartara, que saliera pronto de su casa, y no verla más… que buscara una chica fuera, una a la que pudiera amar sin remordimiento…

Un gran conflicto, y no sabía si debía ir… ó dejarla por siempre, estaba consciente del pecado en ello…

Ella era su más grande pecado, cuando pensaba en ella para masturbarse, cuando pensaba en ella en la cocina cuando se levantaba, cuando pensaba en ella en la escuela, cuando golpeaba sin control a los estúpidos amigos que le decían que su hermana era hermosa, que le pedirían una cita, cuando veía que los chicos la miraban en la playa…

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Ok, mátenme… pero despacio, mi mente es demasiado activa en ocasiones, así que si me piensan insultar bueno, aceptado, y si no mejor…**

 **Me encantaría hacer una historia con esta temática, pero no sé como la tomarían, ya que es un tema quizás demasiado delicado, díganme que opinan?**


	9. ¿Amor, a la fuerza?

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, en cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y déjame un comentario diciéndome qué opinas… así me alegras, y escribo mas… : )**

 **G y M**

 **¿Amor, a la fuerza?**

"Estoy tan aburrida… ¡joder Bulma!… tenemos que hacer algo, odio estar aquí sin nada más que hacer" Se quejo la morena, que estaba recostada en el sillón, mientras se tocaba los pechos "Estas niñas necesitan acción, debemos ir a buscar algo... en serio, ¡si sigo en esta maldita abstinencia me moriré!" Se quejo haciendo un leve puchero con sus labios

Bulma la miro, y rio… "Saca tu consolador, y date duro amiga… por que déjame decirte que esta maldita sequia es tú culpa, o dime ¿ya no te acuerdas de la estúpida apuesta?…" Le pregunto la peli azul a su amiga

Milk se retorció en el mueble… "Lo recuerdo… pero vamos, pensé que al día siguiente te volverías loca, y correrías a tirarte al primero que pasara por la calle, no pensé que aguantarías tanto" Contesto Milk, entre cerrando los ojos, y resoplo… "De haber sabido, no me meto en esas estupideces… ahora me muero, y seguro tú también… no te hagas Bulma, te conozco, se que te mueres por llamar a alguno de tus " _amigos",_ mira que me ha tocado estar en casa en ocasiones cuando estás en aquello, y por kami, gritas como endemoniada" Dijo la morena, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

Bulma le miro, y frunció el ceño "Que te follen puros pendejos no es mi culpa Milk" Dijo un tanto molesta

"Tranquila, además sabemos que no me follo pendejos, mira que te puedo recordar al menos al cuero de hace dos semanas, estaba… oh solo de acordarme, seguro me corro aquí mismo" Contesto sentándose en el mueble, mientras se imaginaba al chico… al cual no se molesto en pedir el numero, la verdad no le pensaba volver a llamar, solo fue un encuentro casual

Bulma pareció meditarlo, estaba sirviéndose un poco de jugo… después de todo, estaban en el departamento de Bulma, pues el de Milk, quedaba un piso arriba de Bulma

"No se te ocurra, ese mueble es nuevo… joder, ni yo me he follado a nadie ahí" Se quejo la peli azul

Milk se rio, y se levanto… "Si sigo así, tendré un orgasmo, de solo ver a mi vecino nuevo… vamos Bulma, declaremos empate" Pidió la morena, poniendo cara de perrito

Bulma levanto las cejas… y luego una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en su rostro…

"¿Tú nuevo vecino eh?" Pregunto con la más amplia sonrisa

Milk, abrió los ojos grandes, esperaba un empate, no que Bulma deseara saber de su nuevo vecino…

"Si, que tiene mi vecino… vamos Bulma, en verdad, esto es estúpido…"

"Perfecto, si quieres di que pierdes, y dame las llaves de tu Ferrari, mira que yo no puse la apuesta en la mesa… y la verdad, aunque no me gusta tu coche, pues que sirva de algo" Dijo con sonrisa maliciosa la peli azul, mientras extendía su mano para recibir las llaves

"Ni lo pienses, primero te quito el Lamborghini Veneno que tienes, merece que yo lo conduzca" Dijo la morena desafiante

"Pues te jodes, no pienso darme por vencida, puedo aguantar… tengo auto control querida" Rio la peli azul con malicia

"Pues te ganare, créeme, no habrá forma de que me ganes… y me largo, me pones de pésimo humor cuando estas así, no quieres aceptar un maldito trato…" Grito Milk resignada, y salió del departamento, tirando la puerta de la peli azul…

…..

Milk caminaba por las escaleras, molesta, con el ceño fruncido… tratando de maldecir, y lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones vudú a su amiga, ¿Por qué no aceptaba que ambas eran unas enfermas ninfómanas…?, ninguna podía aguantar tanto sin sexo… pero ahí estaba Bulma, poniéndole mil pretextos…

"Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió la apuesta" Se dijo en medio de una rabieta

Había apostado su preciado auto, pensando que Bulma no igualaría la apuesta, pero se la acepto, y muy decida, así que ahí se encontraba en el peor aprieto de su vida, y su querido amigo de hule no le estaba bastando… siguió su camino, hasta que llego a la ultima escalera, se seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo, hasta que un golpe, la hizo irse de nalgas…

Pero no cayó al suelo como esperaba que pasara, pues de pronto su mano era sostenía con fuerza, y de un solo impulso le había traído de nuevo al escalón… su corazón corrió de manera rápida, por unos segundos pensó que caería por aquellas escaleras, y quizás se rompería algunos huesos… pero no, alguien le había salvado…

Cuando levanto su mirada, se choco con aquellos ojos negros tan inocentes de su nuevo vecino, Milk sintió espasmos involuntarios, y el chico aun no abría la boca… y ya estaba empezando a mojar las pantis, y el chico solo la tenia sostenida de la mano…

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto, con voz delicada, casi como un leve susurro… mientras sus ojos se abrían grandes, mirando a la chica

Milk no podía ni contestar, si; su falta de sexo, le estaba haciendo estragos… pues sintió un cosquilleo inquietante en su parte baja…

Solo asintió, quería contestarle pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna, y eso solo logro que se sintiera estúpida…

"Lo lamento mucho, no me fije, la verdad pude lastimarla… disculpe señorita…" Comento el chico de cabellos alborotados…

Milk estaba a punto de pronunciar su nombre, a modo de presentación con su nuevo vecino, pero… no pudo

"No tengo tiempo Kakaroto, apresúrate… deja a esa mujer y vamos" Se escucho una voz profunda, y hasta escalofriante

Cuando Milk volteo, miro a otro joven, más bajo que su vecino, pero igualmente apuesto

' _Joder, es el día de encuéntrate a todos los hombres guapos de la cuidad'_ Pensó la morena un tanto angustiada

De pronto su vecino, que ahora sabía se llamaba Kakaroto, se iba a toda prisa por las escaleras, no sin antes mirarla, y dar un simple adiós con la mano en el aire

Milk suspiro, si… su vecino era un gran problema con su apuesta con Bulma, desde que lo vio llegar, quería correr y desnudarlo, pero eso apenas había sido una semana antes… y la apuesta ya estaba vigente

Entro a su departamento, y tiro sus llaves en un bol en la entrada, miro su puerta…

"De alguna forma tengo que acabar con esto… solo necesito un poco de placer… y aguantare más que Bulma… ¡Por kami, si estoy enferma…!" Dijo lo ultimo como una revelación "No importa… o por kami… ya sé que hare…" Y una sonrisa maliciosa surco su rostro

"Me quedare con el Veneno Bulma… "

…

Las horas pasaron, y Milk tenía todo planeado… solo quedaba esperar a que su nuevo vecino regresara, para ponerlo en marcha, bajo de su departamento, rápidamente pasando rápidamente por el departamento de Bulma para comprobar que ella también estaba recluida en su casa, sin salir en busca de chicos guapos…

Pero una voz le saco de su fin…

"Disculpe señorita… ¿El departamento 3-C?" Pregunto una chica de cabellos rojos, con un vestido elegante, y zapatillas altas, que parecía salida de una revista de modelos…

"En el tercer piso, es… ( _El departamento de mi vecino… joder es la novia_ ), la tercer puerta, de lado izquierdo" Dijo Milk, con un leve sonrojo

"Gracias… eres muy amable" Contesto la peli roja

Milk solo asintió _´No deberías agradecer cariño, me voy a follar a tu novio… y dudo que eso te haga gracia, pero si te enteras; esto es culpa de Bulma´_ Pensaba la morena mientras terminaba su recorrido

…..

El chico regreso, camino sin el menor cuidado, entro al departamento y camino por las escaleras, estaba estresado, se tallaba el cuello por un liguero dolor, y suspiro… ese no había sido su día, solo deseaba mejorarlo…

Ya había llegado a su piso, pero antes de poder llegar a su puerta, un golpe sin mucha fuerza, hizo que todo se volviera negro de pronto, y solo alcanzo a ver, unos tenis color lila, que caminaron justo a su lado, antes de que perdiera total conocimiento

Milk rápidamente tomo los pies del chico, se felicito a si misma por no haber olvidado los puntos en los que podría causar con poca fuerza, el desmayo de una persona… pero…

"Joder, este chico pesa… ni por qué lo estoy arrastrando…" Se quejo

De pronto la puerta de su vecina de enfrente se abrió, y Milk se tenso… parecía una vulgar ladrona, a punto de robar a su víctima, y violarlo… aunque lo segundo si lo haría, no quería que nadie supiera, menos su vecino, así Bulma no lo sabría…

La señora de edad avanzada salió, cargando a un pequeño terrier, miro a Milk, y al chico en el suelo…

"Hija, tu novio no debería tomar tanto… mira como llega a casa" Comento la señora, acomodándose sus lentes

"Se lo diré señora Vient" Dijo Milk con una sonrisa tímida

La mujer bajo con el pequeño perro en sus brazos, mientras Milk pensaba seriamente olvidar todo, y dejar ahí su vecino, además no sabría que ella lo noqueo, pero después de una breve mirada al chico en el suelo, esa idea se desecho rápidamente

Arrastro lo más rápido que podía al chico, y lo metió a su departamento….

…

Milk lo dejo en su sala, y dio un vistazo más de cerca al chico…

"No puedo creerlo… ¿Tan desesperada estoy que voy a violar a mi vecino?" Se pregunto en voz alta, mientras miraba como por encima de la camisa del chico, se veían sus tonificados músculos… y entonces involuntariamente se relamió los labios "Parece que eso es un si… lo siento tanto guapo, pero te prometo que lo disfrutaras…"

Lo llevo a como pudo hasta la cama, no sin antes quitarle toda la ropa a su apuesto vecino, y dejarlo totalmente expuesto ante ella….

Goku comenzó a abrir débilmente sus ojos, su cabeza se sentía mareada, pero… al abrir los ojos, noto que de hecho no veía absolutamente nada, estaba oscuro, y es que tenía una gruesa venda tapando su vista, entonces quiso moverse, y ahí noto la extraña posición en la que se encontraba…

Estaba amarrado de pies y brazos, extendido en algo suave… tal vez una cama, era lo más seguro… pero de pronto le entro un escalofrió ¿Qué hacia amarrado, en aquella posición comprometedora?, ¿Lo habrían asaltado fuera de su departamento?, se estaba preguntado eso… cuando de pronto sintió unos delgados dedos pasar por su pecho… y se estremeció…

POV GOKU

No sé en donde estoy, ni por qué me encuentro en la posición actual, solo sé que siento un extraño cosquilleo, y unos dedos pequeños que pasan por mi pecho, el cual siento esta descubierto… esto no me esta agradando

Maldita sea, no es mi día… ¿Me estarán asaltando… joder y si me piensan hacer algo más que eso…?, no, no puede ser… seré abusado, ¿en verdad?... ¿Qué maldita mente enferma haría algo como esto…?

No termino mis pensamientos, cuando siento algo húmedo en mi cuello, y me cosquillea, joder… es una lengua, y estoy disfrutando de hecho la sensación, pues al no poder moverme, y tener mi vista tapada, parece que mis otros sentidos están más alertas… pues siento un agradable aroma inundando mi nariz, es dulce… pero no me empalaga, y los toques que me proporciona son exquisitos…

No, no puedo permitir algo como esto… así que me remuevo furioso, trato de quitar este maldito amarre de mis manos… pero es inútil, y siento entonces que los pequeños dedos tocan mi boca, y entonces se que se acerca a mis labios, pues puedo sentir su aliento…

"Shh" Me dice, mientras toca mis labios… joder ahora lo sé, estoy completamente desnudo " No te preocupes… te prometo que lo disfrutaras… no pienso hacerte nada malo" Me dice una voz terriblemente seductora

Maldición, esa voz hace que sienta excitado de sobre manera… y trato de controlarlo, pero sé que me es inútil…

"¿Quién eres… que es lo que quieres?" Pregunto con voz quebrada, sé que no debería pero su voz, y su tacto me están enloqueciendo… ¿Me gusta esto?

"Lo único que debe de importarte es que te daré todo el placer que puedas desear, y luego no tendrás remordimiento… es una promesa… "Dice, y su voz se apaga

Entonces siento que los labios, bajan a mi cuello, y besan de manera húmeda, y luego me muerde ligueramente… no puedo hacer otra cosa, mi excitación está creciendo, lo sé… estoy seguro, quiero que el gruñido que tengo atrapado en la garganta, no salga… pero me es demasiado difícil… ¿Cómo puedo disfrutarlo…?, prácticamente me acaba de decir que me violara… aunque no sé si puede tomar como tal… pues la verdad disfruto de esto…

Por unos breves segundos, pensé que esto era cosa de Zangay mi novia, pero ella no haría algo como esto, con ella el sexo es por decirlo de un modo… ´casto´, y esta nueva experiencia es totalmente enloquecedora para mi…

Escucho un gemido, y unas uñas que pasan por mis brazos… bajando, hasta mi pecho, estoy perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, estoy expuesto ante una voz, a la cual no puedo ponerle rostro… pero en lugar de asustarme me enciende

"Eres realmente guapo… tienes el cuerpo perfecto… tu piel, tu aroma…" La escucho ronroneando, mientras con cada frase me da un beso, que baja en mi pecho…

Kami, ayúdame… es la voz más seductora que jamás escuche… mi cuerpo tiembla, no digo nada… si abro la boca, en lugar de pedirle que me deje, tal vez me traicione…

De pronto siento su mano, es pequeña… y toma con fuerza mi miembro, joder… ahí no puedo más… dejo escapar un gruñido fuerte desde el fondo de mi garganta, cuando siento que lo toma, y entonces siento algo húmedo… en la punta… y lo envuelve en esa humedad, joder es su lengua… me está chupando… maldición… se siente enloquecedor, parece que esta chupando una paleta, siento su lengua moverse en todas direcciones

La escucho hace un "plop", cada que su boca abandona mi miembro… estoy gimiendo, aunque trato de no hacerlo, mi cuerpo no me escucha, reacciona solo… pero es excitante, Zangay no haría algo así jamás, ella es muy casta en todo… y esto realmente es nuevo para mí, pero se siente terriblemente bien

Siento como su lengua toca cada vena de mi hinchado miembro, mandándome olas de placer… mientras mis brazos luchan por liberarse, desearía poder tocar a quien me está dando este placer… me frustra no poder hacerlo, y gruño furioso… en protesta

De pronto su boca me abandona por completo… carajo, tal vez pensó que no quería que siguiera, y tampoco pienso decirle que deseo que lo haga de nuevo, pues pondría más en evidencia mi claro gusto por lo que está pasando, y no yo debo de resistirme… esto es un abuso, así debo verlo

Pero no puedo, joder lo estoy disfrutando… y ahora que no la siento cerca, me empiezo a desesperar…

De pronto, ciento nuevamente su toque en mi rostro… desearía que me quitara esta venda para poder verla, y saber al menos quien me produce este placer tan extraño… pero no, solo siento sus dedos, y cuando pasan por mi boca, hago algo impensable… beso sus dedos, suavemente

Escucho un ronroneo… creo que eso le agrado… de pronto siento sus labios en mi mejillas, y siento más piel, que roza mi pecho, es suave… demasiado… oh… estoy sintiendo su pecho desnudo en mi cuerpo, mientras se inclina a mi oído…

"Dime algo… solo tienes que asentir si tu respuesta es positiva… ¿Te vas a portar bien… si pongo mis labios en los tuyos, no me vas a lastimar?" Dice lo ultimo con tono de niña suplicante, haciendo que corra en mi cuerpo una energía increíble

"No te voy a lastimar…" Digo en tono ronco… jamás en mi vida mi voz fue así de grave… debe ser la excitación

La escucho reír, una risita burlona… se que ha notado que estoy disfrutándolo…

De pronto pone unos suaves labios en mi boca, y empieza a moverlos despacio, y yo no puedo negarme, le abro la boca, y empiezo a devorarla con pasión, una que nunca antes había experimentado, quiero arrancar lo que me ata, deseo tocarla, sentirla… maldición, estoy deseando enterarme en esta chica, sea quien sea, y darle lo que busca… de una manera que nunca antes he hecho… pero ella lo provoca…

Separa su boca de la mía, y entonces siento que algo igual de suave roza mi boca, la abro para recibir lo que ella quiera darme… y lo tomo con cuidado… es su pezón, su pecho… lo chupo, tal vez de manera desesperada, no sé por qué lo hago… tal vez porque es la única manera de tocarla, con mi boca… y la escucho gemir, con fuerza… demasiada fuerza

Posas su otro pecho en mi boca, una vez que su pezón se endurece, y hago lo mismo… lo tomo como desesperado, y de pronto muerdo… ella da un gritito pero no me dice que pare… el sabor de su piel es increíble… no sabía que podía experimentar todo esto

Después de unos momentos, retira sus senos de mi boca, y me quejo en un gemido de molestia pero ella no dice nada…

"¿Dime, cómo te llamas?" Pido suplicante… deseo saber quién es

"Un nombre no hará que esto sea menos ó más placentero cariño" Me dice como respuesta… y antes de que proteste…

Su boca vuelve a mi pene, y ahora solo es su boca, siento que lo traga por completo… y gime en alto, mientras lo saca casi por completo antes de hacerlo de nuevo, como desearía poder tomar su cabello y acelerar el ritmo… hacer que se atragante con el… empiezo a sentir que algo caliente sale, es poco…

Ella retira su boca… y entonces siento que pone mi pene en medio de algo suave, pero lo aprieta… oh es suave, sus pechos aprisionan mi pene, mientras bombea, y entonces su legua pasa por mi punta… se que lame el liquido que está saliendo… y doy un gemido involuntario

"Sabes delicioso… además de estar muy grande… te voy a disfrutar…" Dice en voz que derrocha lujuria, promesa…

Mis gruñidos son cada vez mayores… mis piernas se retuercen tratando de manera frenética de liberarse… pero no puedo

Entonces siento sus piernas, pasando por mis caderas… se está colocando encima mío, y se agacha para darme un beso, al cual respondo con hambre… devorando sus labios… mientras siento que frota su entrada húmeda en mi pene, siento como gotea encima mío…

"Estas muy mojada" Digo en un ronco gemido

"Tú me pones así…" Me contesta, entonces de un solo movimiento se entierra de manera salvaje, y sin darme tregua, empieza un ritmo desesperado de entradas y salidas… la escucho gritar…

Me está montando, y escucho nuestros cuerpos chocar, ella se sostiene en mi pecho, y aruña con fuerza, mientras jadea y gime profundamente…

-Oh… Kakaroto… follame mas duro- Grita, y eso me enciende, trato de aventar mis caderas con fuerza contra ella, pero es limitado mi moviente…

Mi cuerpo suda, siento que bajan las gotas por mi frente… y mis brazos igual, de pronto, no sé si es por el movimiento, la fricción… pero una de las sogas que atan mi brazo se rompe… y lo único que puedo hacer es llevar mi mano hasta su cuerpo, para sentirlo… toco sus brazos… sus pechos… es suave…

Ella grita, trata de apresar sus gemidos… claro que lo hace, si no todo el mundo lo sabrá, o quizás no se cohíbe por que estamos en un lugar remoto… no tengo idea…

Tal vez el sudor… hace que mi otra mano se deslice fuera de mi amarre, y solo puedo sentarme, y tomar su cintura con fuerza, y buscar sus labios de manera desesperada, la beso furioso, la muerdo… estrujo sus pechos, mientras ella muerde mi hombro y sus dedos aprietan mi cabello…

Entonces siento que me aprisiona furioso contra sus piernas… y grita en mi odio… se está corriendo lo sé… y escucharla es lo mejor… lo único malo es que baja la intensidad de sus embestidas… haciéndolas tortuosamente lentas, mientras mis manos tocan su cabello, es largo y sedoso…

"No lo pienses… yo aun no acabo…" Le reclamo… no puede ser ¿Le reclamo que tengamos más sexo…?, estoy loco…

"Lo sé…" Me dice, y siento que trata de salir de mi cuerpo… pero la sostengo con mucha fuerza, si cree que me dejara así, está equivocada… y la escucho reír de nuevo, justo antes de darme un rápido beso

Siento que se arquea, y entonces sin salir de ella, libera el amarre en mis pies… estoy libre, y tengo dos opciones, puedo tirar a esta chica de mi, descubrir quién es, y largarme o seguir follandola… elijo la segunda

La levanto conmigo, y me pongo encima de ella, toco todo su cuerpo… no me quito la venda, la verdad, quiero disfrutar de mis otros sentidos… mientras la poseo…

Levanto una de sus piernas, y la otra la dejo a un lado, y entonces de una estocada, me hundo en ella… y así como ella hizo, no le doy tregua… siento que llego al fondo… esta tan húmeda…

"Ahhh" Gruño… aprieto los dientes… toco sus pechos y los estrujo

"Mas… follame mas duro" Me pide… joder, si eso es lo que quiere lo hare… la embisto como desesperado, no me importa… sé que no la lastimo pues no se queja, al contrario…

Bajo sus piernas, y empujo sus caderas contra las mías, la tomo de los glúteos y la levanto, me paro de la cama, y así empiezo a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, mientras ella se aferra con locura a mi espalda, arañándola, mientras muerde mis hombros… eso dejara marcas…

Me aferro a sus caderas que muelen contra mi pelvis… la entierro hasta que no puedo más… un liquido baja por mis piernas, mientras grita de nuevo en mi oído, y entonces siento mi liberación cerca… eso hace que la clave en mi más duro… hasta que siento que me derramo en ella por completo…

Gruño profundamente satisfecho, mientras ella aun tiene sus piernas enredadas en mis caderas, y de a poco me deslizo con ella hasta tocar el piso… estoy jadeante, nunca antes experimente esto… ha sido increíble…

FIN POV GOKU

"Me gusta que me digan Goku" Dijo de pronto él, con voz entre cortada…

"Goku…" Repitió ella, mientras estaba acostada sobre su pecho, con el calor emanando a mil

"No sé quién eres… pero si cada que me robes, harás esto… te prometo esperarte diario…" Comento Goku, jadeante

"No tengo por qué robarte… solo quería esto… pero si prometes portarte bien, y no quitarte la venda, prometo hacerte pasar las mejores noches de tu vida… Goku" Dijo Milk, en tono dulce, dando un beso en los labios del chico… "Pero ahora, me tendrás que disculpar… galán"

"Por…" Y no termino Goku, cuando un liguero dolor cerca del cuello lo puso a dormir…

"Tendré un nuevo coche, y un maldito buen amante durante mucho tiempo…" Se dijo la morena, mientras se trataba de levantar de en medio del chico… pero rápidamente noto que estaría ahí, un largo tiempo antes de poder pararse… y suspiro satisfecha…

….

Goku se despertó, tenía la ropa nuevamente puesta… su cuerpo estaba sudando, miro a su alrededor, y vio que de hecho estaba en el pasillo que daba a su nuevo departamento… el mismo lugar que recordaba antes de estar amarrado ante los placeres de aquella chica de la voz sensual

Se levanto, no había nadie alrededor, solo las luces que alumbraban el pasillo… camino agotado hasta su departamento, al abrirlo el remordimiento lo invadió… ahí en el sofá, Zangay vestida elegante… seguro le había preparado algo especial… no quiso levantarla, paso a su lado… y entonces toco sus bolsillos, todo estaba ahí… su billetera, el dinero… todo… solo había una cosa, y estaba demás… una nota…

 _Si decides volver a verme, solo te espero en la entrada del edificio en la noche, y recuerda cariño… no puedes verme o el trato se cancela… a por cierto, yo que tú, mejor cubría mi cuello, tú novia no tomara nada bien esas deliciosas marcas que deje…_

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Goku…


	10. Colores P2

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, en cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo y déjame un comentario diciendo que te pareció**

 **G y M**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (Claramente se nota…), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Colores P2**

La moda de las pulseras de sexo, se hizo presente en Orange Star, y sus estudiantes estaban dispuestos a comprobar que tan cierto era este cambio (Rompo tu pulsera y tú me das lo que el color indique)… era un juego un tanto peligroso, pues no sabían quién podía romper aquellas pulseras… Estos son sus significados

Varían de lugares, y colores…

 **Amarillo:** Abrazos

 **Amarillo Brillante:** Besos y abrazos

 **Anaranjado:** Beso en la mejilla, o boca sin utilizar la lengua

 **Rosa:** Chupetón

 **Rosa Brillante:** Mostrar una parte del cuerpo

 **Violeta:** Beso sin restricción

 **Rojo:** Striptease

 **Verde:** Usado por chicos, dispuestos a dar sexo oral a una chica

 **Verde Brillante:** Sexo oral mutuo

 **Azul:** Usado por chicas, dispuestas a dar sexo oral a un chico

 **Azul Brillante:** Sexo anal

 **Transparente:** Tocar cualquier parte del cuerpo

 **Negro:** Sexo

 **-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

Goku caminaba a toda prisa, hasta que la imagen de Milk parada frente a su casillero le llamo la atención… así que decidió hablar con ella…

Se detuvo justo frente a la morena, que tenía los ojos clavados en su teléfono, mientras tecleaba rápidamente, y soltaba una risita un tanto burlona. Goku opto por poner su brazo extendido en el casillero, poniéndose en una pose un tanto " _Seductora_ ", con una sonrisa ladina… esperando captar toda la atención de la morena

"¡Hola Milk!…" Trato de sonar lo más seguro y varonil posible

Milk levanto la vista, y rápidamente trato de guardar su teléfono, pero fallo torpemente, haciendo que su teléfono callera y sonara de manera ruidosa, se rio nerviosa, y se agacho para tomar de nuevo su teléfono, pero… al inclinarse su cabeza choco con la de Goku, haciendo que ambos se quejaran por el golpe…

"Ahhh, Goku… ¿Qué te pasa?" Pregunto la morena, mientras se tallaba la frente

"No tuve la culpa, solo iba a darte tu teléfono… pero Milk, ¿Por qué estas así… dime estas molesta conmigo… es por lo de la semana pasada?" Pregunto Goku torpemente, su pose _seductora_ fracaso, los nervios lo invadieron, y el recuerdo de la semana anterior con Milk, le hizo pensar que tal vez la morena no le dejaría nunca hacer nada con ella… "Milk yo solo… veras…" Dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura, y de manera _disimulada,_ extendió su mano, enseñando la pulsera verde que poseía…

Milk la miro, su cara paso a rojo… trato de dar media vuelta e irse… pero la fuerte mano de Goku la detuvo ante su casi perfecta huida

"Milk, solo… ¡mira!, traes esas pulseras igual… entonces, ¿Sabes lo que significan?" Pregunto con una sonrisa tímida, y luego rio rascando su cabeza

"Todos lo saben Goku" Contesto ella un tanto molesta, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Entonces Goku tomo la mano de Milk, la extendió y rompió una de sus muchas pulseras amarillas que poseía, y sonrió a la chica, mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, transmitiéndole mucha ternura… Milk se sorprendió, no se movió mientras que este la tenía entre sus brazos, hasta que sintió que pronto, en su oído el cálido aliento del chico

"Milk, lo que paso hace una semana… yo, veras… yo…" Decía nervioso en un susurro, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas… pero no salían

Milk entonces retrocedió un poco "Me tengo que ir" Dijo y salió de ahí, como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió sin mirar atrás, hasta que golpeo con Gohan, y cayó al suelo… se levanto y se disculpo con el chico, y siguió su camino hasta el baño de chicas, donde se encerró en uno de los baños, y saco su teléfono…

 **Videl:** Todo es culpa de la idiota de Lazuli, ahora estaremos en detención… (*.*)

 **Ángela:** Que bueno que no te hice caso, ahora mismo estaría con ustedes… jajajajajaja tontas (n.n)

 **Milk:** Necesito ayuda, ¡URGENTE!

 **Launch** : Lo siento Milk, pero por culpa de la idiota de Videl estamos metidas en la dirección, con Maron, Lapiz y Lazuli

 **Ángela** : Pero podemos ayudarte, dinos ¿Qué pasa Milk?

 **Milk** : Es Goku, me lo encontré… y me abrazo, como si fuera su hermana, es decir, me quito la pulsera amarilla y me abrazo (u.u), no me sentí bien, algo está muy mal….

 **Videl** : ¿No era eso lo que querías?

 **Milk:** Bueno, si… pero no como si fuera su hermana pequeña, además el menciono lo que paso la semana pasada… creo que está molesto aun por eso

 **Launch:** Milk, es obvio que no está molesto, quiere más… solo que tú no le das las señales adecuadas

 **Ángela:** Así es Milk, si no fuera así… dime ¿Por qué carajos aun carga la pulsera verde?

 **Milk:** Pues supongo que no se la han querido quitar, es decir… no sé, que puedo saber, solo me gustaría que él no me viera solo como su amiga (T.T), maldición, estoy en el baño, encerrada… soy patética

Además, seguro Goku desea que esa pulsera se la rompa una chica guapa, no yo…

 **Videl** : Si eres patética, porque no te das cuenta… han intentado quitarle esa pulsera durante todo el día… eres la única que no lo nota, dime algo Milk… ¿En verdad deseas comprobar que le gustas a Goku?, y otra cosa… ¿Estarías dispuesta a todo por convencerte?

 **Milk:** …. Supongo que me gustaría comprobarlo, para de una vez terminar con esto

 **Ángela:** Perfecto, entonces harás lo que te digamos

 **Launch** : Quítate esas malditas pulseras amarillas, y ponte otras… prueba con una amarilla brillante

 **Bulma** : Perdón… (n.n), estaba en algo importante… pero Milk, iré a donde estas espérame ahí….

 **Videl:** Hasta que aparece Bulma, en fin… Milk, déjate de tonterías y ponte una pulsera negra, si con eso no compruebas que Goku quiere algo contigo además de abrazos de hermanos, entonces estas jodida

 **Launch:** Videl tiene razón, tienes que hacer algo drástico (o.o)

 **Ángela:** Bueno, le doy puntos a Videl, en eso tiene toda la razón, así que nada pierdes… bueno si… (*o*)

 **Milk:** Creo que… suena drástico, ¿Puedes venir Ángela?

 **Ángela:** No, yo… bueno, estoy yendo a donde Gure y Tarble… (¬.¬) tipo, misión secreta… perdón Milk (n.n)

Milk estaba a punto de contestar, pero la puerta principal de los baños se abrió, y unos pasos se acercaron, casi con desesperación….

"Milk ¿Sigues aquí?" Se escucho un leve grito agitado, la voz era de su amiga de pelo azul

"Aquí estoy Bulma…" Salió Milk del baño, y se limpio una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla, tallándose con su antebrazo, no dándose cuenta de la ropa un tanto arrugada y desordenada de la peli azul

Bulma rápidamente se acerco a la morena, y la abrazo…. "Eh, ¿Por qué lloras… te hizo algo Goku…?" Pregunto subiendo el tono a su voz Bulma

Milk negó con la cabeza "No" Contesto rápidamente "Aun no sé como ayudara que me ponga una pulsera negra, si la semana pasada… esto no servirá, él me ve como una amiga o hermana incluso… seguro que si intento quietarle esa pulsera me grita, y me rechaza sin miramientos, y aunque yo me ponga una indicando que deseo sexo, jamás me miraría para quitármela… solo estas estúpidas pulseras amarillas…." Dijo descorazonada la morena, y se aferro a Bulma

"No llores, eres una tontita, mira… ponte estas, y dame algunas de tus pulsera amarillas, y vamos a dar una vuelta, te prometo que te sentirás mejor… toma" Le dijo la peli azul, mientras le retiraba varias de la pulseras amarillas, para ponerle una amarillo brillante, y una negra…

"Y… ¿De dónde sacaste la negra Bulma?, no me digas… ¿Yamcha y Tú…?" Pregunto la morena, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos

"No… pero es una historia para otro momento, primero lo tuyo… vamos ándale"

"Pero…" Milk se sonrojo "No es… digo, algo muy drástico, todos sabrán que quiero… bueno tener sexo…" Dijo lo último en voz baja, y rápido…

Bulma se rio… "De eso se trata" Y le guiño un ojo a la morena

-0o0-

Goku se encontraba en el salón de Biología, con las manos en el rostro… mirando de repente la pulsera verde en su brazo, y suspirando…

"¡Si cómo no!, y yo de idiota pensando que con esta estupidez, Milk vendría y me pediría que… bah, ella no quiere estar conmigo… y lo que paso… ella, solo quería ayuda" Se dijo, mientras suspiraba…

Había investigado, incluso le pregunto a su hermano mayor, para poder estar listo, pues cuando Milk le dijo, él no estaba listo… y ahora, ella no quería nada con él

 **Flashback**

 **Una semana atrás en casa de Goku… en su recamara…**

 **La morena había terminado las últimas frases de su trabajo de Química, y se dispuso a cerrar su computadora, y miro seriamente al chico de cabellos alborotados, que parecía terminar un par de notas en su libreta… Milk se puso nerviosa de pronto, y mordió su lápiz….**

" **Goku… ¿Tú, haría un favor para mí… uno no tan grande, será algo rápido?" Dijo ella con las mejillas enrojecidas, mirando al suelo… temiendo la mirada de su mejor amigo**

 **Goku levanto su vista, ella se veía temerosa, incluso parecía temblar, sus manos jugaban con sus dedos, como si fuera a hacer algo malo, y supiera de ante mano su castigo…**

" **¿Qué pasa Milk… no es tarea verdad?, de hecho se supone que tú estás aquí para ayudarme a mi" Dijo rápidamente**

" **No… es otra cosa" Y entonces Milk se encontró de frente con los ojos negros, que le miraban con expectativa, con intriga… "Eres mi mejor amigo, y yo… no se lo pediría a otra persona, pero dado que por lo visto, no tendré novio pronto… ¿tú… me… ayudarías…?"**

 **Goku se tenso, ¿Ayudarla, a que… a tener un novio?, pero él no quería que Milk tuviera un novio, por eso se había encargado de intimidar a casi todos los chicos que tenían interés en la morena, ¿Acaso ahora había alguien que llamaba su atención…?, trago saliva… no quería pero debía escuchar a su amiga… así que asintió**

" **¿Qué quieres que haga Milk…?" Pregunto con un suspiro molesto, volteando su cara… no quería verla cuando le pidiera que le ayudara a conseguir a un chico**

 **Milk lo noto, Goku estaba molesto… seguro tenía una idea de lo que ella deseaba, tal vez no le parecía, pero… ella quería, deseaba que fuera así, aunque no significara nada para él, para ella seria todo… lo mejor, lo que espero, pero al ver a Goku así, se lo replanteo… ¿ Y si la rechazaba? Seguro moriría de la vergüenza, pero nada perdía con intentar, si este le decía rotundamente que no… solo se iría, se alejaría, y trataría de hacer de cuenta que nada paso…**

 **Su voz salió en un hilo, tan débil y nerviosa… "Quiero… saber que se siente tener tu primera vez, pero… contigo, eres mi amigo, y tal vez podrías ayudarme… yo…" Y fue todo, no podía decir más, sus mejillas coloradas, sus ojos tristes en el suelo… no podía ni mirar el rostro de Goku**

 **¿** _ **Qué clase de chica le pide a su amigo que se acueste con ella…?**_ **Pensó Milk, quizás Goku la vería como una loca y la dejaría ahí, sí; era lo más seguro pues desde que lo menciono, él no pronuncio palabra alguna… el silencio hizo que la tensión en la habitación creciera, pues ella no levantaba su vista, y Goku no decía nada…**

 **Los minutos pasaron, haciendo que para Milk parecieran años… y entonces ella se decido a hablar…**

" **Sabes, olvídalo… solo estaba bromeando, es decir… claro que la primera vez debe ser con alguien que te quiera, y tú quieras, no con tu amiga solo porque le tienes confianza… yo debo irme, creo" Dijo nerviosa, apurada… tratando de tomar todas sus cosas, para poder salir de ahí, lo más rápido posible**

 **Mientras trataba de llevarse consigo un poco de la dignidad que perdió al pedir algo tan absurdo… salió de ahí, sin que Goku la detuviera, o le dijera algo… él solo permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo….**

 **Fin Flashback**

Miro de nuevo su brazo… "Milk, yo… siempre eh querido que algo así pasara, pero no porque sea tu mejor amigo, no por que desees saber que se siente y me tengas confianza, yo quería que lo hiciéramos porque te gusto, porque me quieres… me amas, pero… si solo puedo obtener un poco de ti, de esa forma… lo aceptare, quiero ser yo quien este contigo, quiero compartir contigo esa experiencia, que sea para ambos algo nuevo… pero, creo que ya no deseas compartir eso conmigo" Se decía, se auto regañaba por no haber aceptado esa oferta una semana antes, por haber guardado silencio y dejar pasar esa oportunidad

Su teléfono vibro en su pantalón y lo saco… con pocas ganas, la verdad no quería hablar con nadie, pero lo intento…

 **Krillin:** Goku, ¿Dónde estás, me piensas ayudar?

No contesto el mensaje, entonces llego otro

 **Yamcha** : Eh Goku, deberías venir a la cooperativa, no sé cómo decir esto… pero se trata de Milk, ven rápido

Se alarmo un poco, así que guardo el teléfono y fue a ver, aunque Milk ya no quisiera que algo pasara entre ellos, era aun su amiga, y la quería…

-0o0-

Milk caminaba con Bulma, fueron a los comedores, y no paso desapercibido para los estudiantes que Milk, llevaba tres colores de pulseras en su brazo, Amarillo, Amarillo brillante y una negra… la cual llamo la atención varios de los chicos…

Uno de los chicos que había notado esto, fue Bojack, un chico un año mayor, que tan pronto como vio a la morena, no dudo en acercarse a saludarla…

Milk trato de alejarse, pero el chico parecía seguirla, y gruñir a todos los otros jóvenes que trataron de acercarse a la chica, aun cuando Milk y Bulma le pidieron amablemente que las dejara tranquilas… hasta que Bojack perdió la paciencia, y tomo a Milk del brazo de manera brusca y la giro para quedar de frente el uno del otro

"Milk, no te pongas difícil… podemos encontrar un lugar desocupado, y solo; para… poder quitar esa pulsera negra, y darte lo que pides a gritos linda…" Dijo Bojack mientras se relamía los labios

"Deja de molestar Bojack, que no ves que Milk no desea nada de un idiota como tú" Dijo Bulma, poniendo sus manos en la cadera

Bojack la ignoro…

"No,¡ yo no pienso hacer eso contigo… lárgate Bojack!" Dijo Milk con un poco de coraje, mientras trataba de alejarse del chico… pero le era casi imposible

"Vamos Milk" Dijo Bojack, y tiro la pulsera amarillo brillante de la chica, y sin darle tiempo a Milk de reacción, la beso…

El beso no duro mucho, pues tan pronto como empezó, Milk se sintió libre, no solo de los labios del chico, sino también de sus brazos, de él…

Goku había llegado, solo para escuchar a Milk pedirle a Bojack que se fuera, pero él la beso, y eso le hizo arder la sangre, fue directo al chico, lo quito de encima de Milk, y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, tirando del chico…

"¡Te dijo que te largaras imbécil…!" Grito a Bojack en el suelo, y luego miro a Milk, ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos negros, eso solo lo enfureció más… nadie tocaba a Milk

Bulma trato de calmarla, pero ella no parecía calmarse, Goku se acerco a las chicas, miro fijo a Milk

"Tranquila… dime ¿Te hizo algo?" Pregunto realmente preocupado

Milk no hablo, sus ojos solo dejaban caer lágrimas…

"Goku, podrías llevarla al auditorio, no debe haber nadie ahí… ella no está bien, por favor, ¿Puedo confiar en ti?" Pregunto Bulma

Goku solo asintió, con una sonrisa triste, y paso su brazo por los hombros de la morena, y la guio hasta el auditorio, ella no se resistió, y Goku no dijo nada en el camino… solo quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero no sabía que hacer…

….

Una vez que llegaron, dejaron sus mochilas en el piso… Goku tomo el rostro de Milk, y la hizo mirarlo, las lágrimas seguían ahí…

"Milk, por favor… dime ¿Qué pasa, Bojack te hizo algo malo?" Volvió a preguntar

Ella lo miro, y entonces… "Me beso… ese fue mi primer beso, y ese idiota me beso, yo no quería que fuera así…" Dijo en voz quebrada

Goku limpio sus lagrimas… "Ese no fue un beso de verdad, no cuente Milk… un beso es esto" Dijo y poso sus labios en los de la morena, sintiendo la calidez de su boca, moviéndose un poco torpe, al ser su primer beso también...

Tomo a Milk de sus cabellos negros, para unirse más a ella, moviendo su lengua, como pidiendo entrada a la boca de la chica, quien pronto respondió, dándole acceso, y moviéndose al unisonó con él… el calor subió rápidamente en el cuerpo de ambos, mientras sus labios se conocían… hasta que el aire les falto, y se separaron, con sus respiraciones agitadas, sus corazones resonando con fuerza…

Goku aun tenía a Milk de su cabeza, cerca de su boca…

"Ese es un beso… uno de verdad, uno de alguien… que… te quiere…." Dijo Goku, contra sus labios

Milk se sorprendió, sus ojos clavados en los de él, su corazón latía como nunca…

"Goku… yo…" Decía pero las palabras no terminaban de salir de sus labios, y antes de notarlo, los labios de Goku volvieron a buscar los de ella, en un beso mas posesivo, un tanto agresivo…

"Milk, ¿Por qué traes esa pulsera negra…?, hace un rato que te vi, no la tenias, dime… ¿Aun quieres hacer lo que me pediste la semana pasada?" Pregunto entre sus besos, mientras acariciaba su cabello negro, enredándole entre sus dedos

Milk se sintió sonrojar, en esos momentos el beso de Bojack ya no le importaba, solo el chico que la besaba con tanto deseo, mientras sentía sus manos por su cuerpo…

Goku detuvo el beso, miro la mano de Milk… las pulseras… sonrió y volvió a arrancar una amarilla, y la abrazo, con fuerza…

"Milk… ¿Harías algo por mi?, ¿Me quitarías esta pulsera verde… lo harías por mi?" Pregunto, mientras se alejaba del abrazo que le dio a Milk, viendo como los ojos de ella se abrieron grandes

"Tú… ¿Quieres, que yo… ósea, quieres… tú me harás eso… Goku?" Dijo mientras su rostro ya no podía ser mas rojo

Goku, la beso y la abrazo, pasando sus manos por la espalda de la morena, hasta llegar a sus caderas… luego beso su mejilla, y escucho un leve gemido de los labios de Milk, mientras su cuerpo se contraía y temblaba en sus brazos, para luego pasar a su oreja, dando suaves besos…

"Quiero que seas la primera, con la que experimente todo esto… porque… te quiero Milk, ese día no me diste tiempo de decírtelo, yo sé que no me quieres, pero yo a ti si, y quiero estar contigo… por favor" Suplico, su voz era suave… pero con mucha necesidad

Milk cerró los ojos, y asintió… busco con su mano el brazo del chico, y toco la pulsera, la única que poseía Goku, y tiro de ella, rompiéndola con poca dificultad

Goku la miro, los ojos de la morena brillaban… y a Goku solo se le hacían más hermosos… la tomo al estilo novia, y la llevo hasta el fondo del auditorio, donde estaba el escenario, y la bajo ahí, en aquel escalón grande, mientras la besaba, y abrazaba con fuerza… sintiendo ambos sus respiraciones, sus corazones acelerados…

Las manos de Goku bajaron, hasta su falda, acariciando por encima de ella, los muslos de la chica, mientras daba pequeños toques, apretando algunas partes de la chica, él recostado encima de ella, mientras la admiraba…

"¿Puedo?" Pregunto Goku jadeante, mirando la falda de Milk

"Si, hazlo… yo… quiero Goku" Respondió con un leve gemido, al sentir las manos buscando su cierre

Goku asintió, y bajo la falda de Milk, retirándola por completo, mientras sus ojos la observaban como si ella fuera una pieza única, algo preciado, algo por completo inigualable… Milk tembló, su reacción natural fue cerrar sus piernas, pero Goku se lo impido

"No lo hare si me pides que me detenga ahora" Le dijo Goku, volvió su mirada a sus ojos, mirando la mejillas rojas de ella, y beso sus mejillas, luego sus labios "Me detendré si eso deseas" Dijo con otro beso…

Milk negó con la cabeza "No, yo quiero hacerlo… por favor" Dijo agitada

Goku entones bajo su mano, y por encima de sus bragas, con un dedo hizo pequeños círculos, haciendo que Milk gimiera, y mojara mas sus bragas, mientras se retorcía debajo de él, quien admiraba cada gesto en su rostro, cada gemido, cada espasmo…

Y entonces empujo un poco las bragas, y metió su dedo, masajeando los labios íntimos de la chica, mientras sentía como se resbalaba, queriendo entrar, en aquel lugar cálido… y de a poco metió su dedo, despacio… robándole a Milk un fuerte gemido… y espasmos mas fuertes

Goku la observo, ella se mordía los labios, y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza… se acerco a su rostro "Milk, mírame… no cierres los ojos" Dijo con voz ronca

Milk obedeció, abrió los ojos… para encontrarse con una mirada diferente en Goku, sus ojos negros estaban llenos de lujuria, un deseo imparable… y una sonrisa torcida estaba en su rostro… haciéndola estremecerse…

"Eso es… mírame, dime… ¿Te gusta?" Le pregunto Goku, cuando empujo otro dedo dentro de ella, haciendo que diera un gritito

"… Si…" Respondió ella con dificultad

Goku sonrió, ella estaba muy mojada, sus dedos resbalaban con mucha facilidad por ella, así que aumento un poco el ritmo, haciéndola jadear, y entonces retiro su mano… la miro, ella parecía confundida

Goku se quito la camisa, dejando a la vista sus músculos perfectos, haciendo que a Milk le faltara el aire… mientras que él le sonrió…

"Así estamos en casi las mismas circunstancias…" Dijo Goku para luego besarla…

Retiro con cuidado las bragas de Milk, dejándola expuesta a él, y entonces volvió a llevar sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de ella, robándole un suspiro… pero pronto sus labios estaban cerca de ella, podía sentir Milk su aliento, y levanto su rostro para mirarlo

Goku levanto la vista, y le sonrió… antes de desaparecer de la vista de la chica, entonces beso los labios íntimos de la chica, lamio su entrada, con mucha pasión… deseando poseerla con su lengua y entonces su lengua paso adentrándose en ella, mientras sus dedos la empujaban despacio…

Milk tomo a Goku de los cabellos, y lo empujo un poco más dentro de ella, mientras jadeaba… y su mano libre estimulaba sus pechos

Goku besaba, chupaba y succionaba… mientras su dedos empujaban, y estimulaban ese punto que hacía a Milk enloquecer, rosando con sus dedos y lengua… mientras lamia a la chica, bebiendo de ella, moviendo su lengua de manera ágil…

"Goku…" Gimió con fuerza, cuando los dedos y la lengua de él aumentaron la velocidad

De pronto Milk siento el placer aumentar de manera incontrolable, subiendo con rapidez, apretando entre sus piernas al chico, mientras sus caderas se balanceaban con ímpetu

"Goku… yo…" Milk jadeaba, se estremecía… y entonces cerró los ojos, cuando sintió su orgasmo…

Todos su jugos se desbordaron en la mano y el rostro del chico, quien sonrió… cuando la miro… ella parecía avergonzada, cerro sus ojos… Goku la miro, y llevo sus dedos mojados a su boca, para saborearla, mientras lamia sus labios… bebiéndose todo, deseando no dejar nada… si no que todo lo deseaba para él

"Eres deliciosa… Milk" Dijo con agitación

Milk respiraba con dificultad "Perdóname… yo… no podía controlarlo" Dijo ella avergonzada, con las manos cubriendo su rostro

"No te disculpes, me encanto… quiero que vulvas a hacerlo" Dijo Goku cerca de los labios de ella, y cuando Milk abrió los ojos, la beso… dándole un poco de su propio sabor "Estas muy mojada… Milk, ¿Puedo quitarte… esa pulsera Negra?" Pregunto excitado, su pantalón ya apretaba, lo estaba matando… el deseo estaba desbordando su interior

Milk lo miro y sonrió "Quiero que lo hagas, quiero que me hagas tuya…" Contesto mientras le mostro su mano "Solo la traje para ti Goku…"

Goku se estremeció, su excitación solo creció más, cuando con sus dientes rompió la pulsera negra de Milk… para luego desabrochar la blusa de la chica, luego detallo sus pechos, mientras Milk estaba roja, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo… y Goku beso su piel, un beso rápido, antes de tocar su suave piel, y estrujar sus senos

Retiro el sostén de Milk, y entonces miro sus pechos, sus rozados pezones, estaban erguidos, y su boca fue hasta ellos, dando besos… y luego lamiéndole… mientras sus dedos seguían estimulando la intimidad de ella…

Milk pasó sus manos por la espalda del chico, abrazándole con fuerza y entonces grito… cuando sintió que Goku le mordió un seno…

"Goku… ¡quítate el pantalón!…" Grito; casi era una orden, ella estaba desnuda frente a él, y quería que ambos se encontraran en las misma circunstancias

Goku se detuvo, la miro… y sin dejar de estar cerca de su cuerpo, se quito el pantalón, quedando completamente desnudo sobre ella, su miembro palpitaba… estaba ansioso por entrar en ella, y sabia que Milk estaba lista para recibirle, pero…

"Milk, mírame por favor" Pidió, mirándola fijo… "No te dañare… así que… lo harás tu si crees que estas lista…" Le dijo, y la tomo de la cintura, poniéndola encima de él, mientras que él quedo debajo de la chica dándole un mejor vistazo al cuerpo de Milk

Ella le sonrió… y lo beso, buscando entrar en la boca de él, con desesperación, mientras rozaba su intimidad en su miembro hinchado, haciendo que su cuerpo solo hirviera mas en el deseo

De pronto, mientras se besaban, Milk empezó a balancearse encima del miembro hinchado de Goku, entrando despacio… mientras ambos gemían en los labios del otro, sin dejar de besarse…

Goku tenía el impulso de tomar sus caderas, y empujar con fuerza su cuerpo pequeño dentro de él, para entrar en ella, pero tomo todo su autocontrol no hacerlo, no quería lastimarla…

De pronto un sabor salado llego a los labios de Goku, que abrió los ojos, para mirar a Milk llorando mientras le besaba, y sin pensarlo, se sentó, sin querer haciendo que entrara por completo en ella, quien de pronto abandono sus labios, y dio un gritito doloroso…

Goku abrazo con fuerza a Milk, y junto su frente a la de ella, estaba muy excitado, sintió el placer… pero el grito de Milk lo asusto…

"Perdóname…" Pidió, y no se movió… miro a Milk, ella no se movía tampoco… ambos sudaban, y jadeaban…

Entonces Milk lo miro, y abrazo, mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la nueva sensación… y después de unos segundo, se comenzó a mover de arriba abajo, a un ritmo lento… con la mirada clavada en Goku

Goku solo abrió un poco los labios, y entrecerró los ojos, mientras gemía

"Milk… ah… ah" Gimió con fuerza, hasta que ella comenzó a responder de la misma manera

Entonces Goku se sintió más seguro, y tomo sus caderas, empujando con fuerza, para que ella entrara más fuertemente dentro de él;… los gritos, gruñidos y caricias inundaron la habitación…

En un momento Goku volvió a dejar a Milk debajo de él, poniendo sus piernas en su pecho, para embestirla con fuerza, empujándole con ímpetu, haciendo a Milk gritar su nombre…

Bajo su rostro hasta los labios de ella, y acallo sus gritos en sus labios, mientras que él gruñía en sus labios, hasta que las piernas de Milk bajaron, hasta las caderas de Goku, enredándose en sus caderas apretando… tuvo un orgasmo increíble, mojando por completo a Goku, quien parecía poseído en un momento mientras la embestía…

El calor de sus cuerpos hizo inexistente el frio del piso donde ambos se amaban, y poseían… Goku golpeo a Milk, la embisto con fuerza, estrujo su pechos, y los llevo a su boca… quería verla llegar una vez más antes de que él terminara, su mano estrujaba y pellizcaba su seno, mientras su boca, lamia y mordía su otro pecho… hasta que lo sintió, sus paredes volvían a apretarle… y la miro, vio como ella llegaba a otro orgasmo, sus ojos pasaban a blanco… su cuerpo sonrojado y sudoroso, por él… empujo mas antes de llegar el mismo, con un grito llamándole… antes de caer a su lado, agitado, abrazándole

Milk se volteo… su cuerpo estaba débil, no podía levantarse… todo a su alrededor parecía moverse con fuerza…

"Te quiero Goku… no como mi amigo… como hombre, te deseo, te quiero…" Dijo ella agitada

Goku apretó su brazo en su cintura, sonrió… era lo único que deseaba oír

….

Fuera del auditorio, una chica peli azul sonrió… poco después de llegar, escucho algunos gemidos… y gritos….

Estaba a punto de retirarse… cuando su teléfono vibro… ya eran varios mensajes, saco su teléfono

 **Vegeta:** ¿Dónde estás…?, pensé que querías que te llevara a tu casa

 **Bulma:** Solo daba un consejo a una amiga… pero ya voy

 **Vegeta** : ¿No traes esas pulseras verdad?, no quiero a ningún imbécil tratando de propasarse contigo

Bulma se rio… pero checo su grupo, donde tenía varios mensajes…

 **Videl:** Odio esto, nos siguen dando un horrible sermón… y Maron sigue llorando, creo que Lazuli se paso (u.u)

 **Launch:** Todo por las idioteces de esos dos, desde cuando debieron decirle a Lazuli de su relación, es mas… ¿Cómo no lo noto? (¬¬)

 **Ángela:** Estoy traumada, ok… todo fue mi culpa… (O.O) No veré a Gure de la misma manera

 **Bulma:** ¿Cómo están?

 **Ángela:** Bulma, ¿Qué paso con Milk?, no contesta los mensajes, ¿lo solucionaron?

 **Videl:** ¿a tonta esa se cambio las pulseras?

 **Bulma:** Todo arreglado… (n.n)

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Espero que lo disfrutes, y sea lo que esperabas… Deidydbz**

 **Igual que todos los otros lectores, espero sus comentarios, cuídense… saludos a todos**


	11. Mirame cuando sea Invisible

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, en cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo**

 **V y B**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Mírame cuando sea Invisible**

Ahí estaba, frente a su ventana, mirando distraídamente en todas direcciones, mientras vio que un gran camión de mudanzas pararse justo frente a su casa, justo en la casa que tenía un par de meses vacía. Ahora parecía que sus nuevos ocupantes habían hecho por fin acto de presencia… suspiro… le daba igual si tenía nuevos vecinos, aun así él no era sociable, odiaba a casi todos

Miro nuevamente su televisor… el nuevo juego que compro de Assassins Creed estaba siguiendo, con su personaje principal subiendo un edificio… pero entonces, por curiosidad decidió volver su vista a la ventana… y ahí vio a la joven que sería su nueva vecina

Abrió los ojos un tanto asombrado, la chica era muy linda… de un exótico cabello azul, piel blanca, una sonrisa hermosa… sintió por completo el corazón detenerse, ¿Cómo era que en un par de segundos su nueva vecina le había hecho sentirse un imbécil total…?, entonces ella volteo, como si fuera consiente de la mirada penetrante que él le estaba otorgando… entonces hizo lo único que podía… volver a su juego, donde indicaba que había fallado la misión, una que le tomo toda la tarde concretar…

Dejo salir de sus labios un gruñido furioso… y aventó el control de su Xbox One, y decidió dar una rápida mirada a su vecina nuevamente, ella ahora cargaba una caja… moviéndose casi de manera provocativa, meneando sus caderas suavemente… trago saliva duramente, mientras pensaba si debía ir y ofrecerse a ayudar a bajar aquellas cajas… luego resoplo molesto consigo mismo…

"¿Qué carajo estoy pensando…?, maldición es este maldito aburrimiento que no me deja tranquilo" Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras daba pequeños miradas a la ventana…

…..

Los días pasaron rápido, las vacaciones siempre terminaban antes de empezar en verdad a disfrutarlas… y ahí estaba, montado en su coche, disponiendo a ir a la escuela, pero antes miro a la casa frente a la suya, preguntándose si su hermosa vecina seria de su edad, o si asistiría a la escuela, tal vez incluso a la suya. Estuvo en la entrada de su casa por largo rato, mirando por el retrovisor, para esperar que su vecina apareciera, y así poder de manera casual decirle que podía llevarle a la escuela si ella igual asistía, pero después de 20 minutos la chica no apareció, parecía que la casa de hecho estaba vacía, de no ser por los autos en la entrada, diría que hay nadie vivía, toco el puente de su nariz un tanto exasperado… ¿Cuándo él se había quedado tanto tiempo esperando a alguna chica…?, por lo regular ellas caían rendidas a sus pies, rogando por que saliera con ellas… y aun así, no había podido ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra a su nueva y hermosa vecina

Arranco su coche furioso… llego a la escuela, con la peor actitud, estaba en verdad molesto, tanto que ni se molesto en ver a la persona a la que había hecho caer, solo cerró los ojos furioso y gruño de manera casi asesina… hasta que la voz de la persona le saco de sus pensamientos tan caóticos

"Disculpa… no me fije… no era mi intención" Dijo la voz delicada de la chica

Vegeta la miro, bueno ahora estaba convencido… el mundo estaba jodido para él, esta chica tenia fina voz, pero el peor aspecto que jamás hubiera visto… primero, un horrible overol de mezclilla, que claramente era demasiado grande, o tal vez era que la chica estaba gorda y trataba de ocultarlo, una estúpida camisa de color violeta, con algún logo estúpido… y en la cabeza, la más fea gorra, que cubría todo su cabello, y para terminar, unos horribles lentes gruesos negros, que le hacían ver aun más patética…

"Hablas demasiado… ¿Podrías callarte?" Dijo en tono molesto, no era su intención ser grosero, pero estaba molesto, paso gran parte de su mañana esperando a su guapísima vecina, para poder invitarla a salir, y tal vez… solo tal vez, llevarla a su casa, más bien a su cuarto y jugar con la chica…

Pero en lugar de eso, estaba frustrado, y ahora con aquella niña molesta que pareciera un chico mal vestido…

"Si, lo siento… solo que soy nueva, y quería saber si conoces el salón 21" Pregunto ella un poco intimidada por aquel joven, que parecía que la mataría en cualquier momento por atreverse a hablarle

Vegeta miro de reojo a la chica, y arrebato de su mano la nota que traía, miro rápidamente, aquella chica tenía casi las mismas clases que él; rodo los ojos un poco molesto… le volvió a extender la hoja

"Estarás en algunas clases conmigo, puedes venir, voy al salón 21" Dijo girándose para caminar, pero de repente se detuvo y miro nuevamente a la chica… "Solo no hables si… eres molesta y odio a la gente tan parlanchina" Dijo seguro, sin temor a herir a la joven

Ella solo asintió y camino detrás del chico, lo siguió hasta el salón correspondiente, donde ella rápidamente busco el lugar más alejado posible, como si se escondiera de todos… incluso Vegeta noto lo que la muchacho hizo, pero no le dio importancia alguna, solo la miro y resoplo molesto

…

Los días corrieron, en ningún momento Vegeta miro a su guapa vecina salir en la mañana, parecía que la chica no estudiaba, solo la lograba mirar de tarde, cuando ella salía a su jardín delantero, para leer un libro bajo el gran árbol que estaba justo a un costado de la entrada de la casa, o cuando la chica bañaba al enorme perro que tenían, un hermoso Gran Danés, color blanco con manchas negras… si esos días los adoraba, se sentía pésimo, como un enfermo mirándola por la ventana, pero era la única manera que había encontrado hasta el momento para poder admirarla

¿Por qué no tenía el valor para ir, e invitarla a salir?, esa era la pregunta que se hacía mientras manejaba a la escuela temprano, cuando después de pasar un par de cuadras, miro que la chica nueva, la que todos habían estado molestando por su horrible manera de vestir, caminaba por la acera con la cabeza gacha… mientras golpeaba una piedra

"Maldita sea… me estoy volviendo loco… qué más da, tal vez se quede callada y no me moleste" Se dijo cuando estaciono justo a un lado de la chica, y sonó su claxon, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara

La chica lo miro, y levanto una ceja… lo miro intrigada por un largo tiempo, hasta que Vegeta se molesto y decidió aclararse la garganta

"Chica, ¿Piensas subirte…?, no tengo todo el día, y las clases empiezan temprano, así que apresúrate" Dijo en un pequeño gruñido

Ella al principio se sorprendió… pero cuando lo vio estirarse para abrirle la puerta, decidió que no sería mala idea montarse en aquel coche, total ya iba retrasada, y un aventón no le caería mal, así que se monto en el coche, y miro de reojo al chico… era guapísimo, lo había notado desde el principio

"Gracias Vegeta… es muy amable de tu parte" Dijo ella en voz un poco tímida

Vegeta la miro, no tenía idea de que la chica supiera su nombre, pero no le extraño, era el chico más popular de la escuela, y no porque él lo deseara, más bien los demás le daban mucha importancia, tal vez porque a él no le gustaba hablar con nadie, y eso parecía atraer a gran cantidad de féminas de la escuela

-Hmp- Fue su rápida respuesta

El camino a la escuela fue después de aquella breve charla, muy silenciosa… hasta llegar a la escuela, la chica bajo del coche…

"Bueno, fue muy amable que me dieras un aventón… disculpa las molestias" Dijo ella y camino a su salón

Vegeta no contesto, la miro retirarse… bueno al menos su voz era agradable, se pregunto por primera vez en todo ese tiempo… "¿Cómo se llama?" No tenía idea del nombre de la chica, y estaban en casi todas las clases

Camino hasta su salón, donde la vio en la misma esquina de siempre, tratando de ocultarse del mundo, y ahí vio que ella sostenía un libro, parecía muy animada leyéndolo… la curiosidad pudo más que él, o quizás solo estaba muy aburrido y por eso caminaba en dirección a la chica… tomando asiento justo a un lado de ella

"Chica, ¿Tienes nombre no?" Pregunto un tanto torpe, se sentía demasiado estúpido, como no recordaba que el día que la vio por primera vez, ella se presento

Ella se volteo y lo miro fijo… maldición, era más que guapo, tenía esa piel bronceada, brazos trabajados, por la camisa abierta que llevaba se podían ver sus perfectos pectorales, su rostro era afilado, con facciones duras y mus masculinas, su cabello aunque extraño en forma de llama, era más que perfecto, sus ojos ónices derretirían a cualquiera, y esa maldita voz sexy…. ¿Por qué carajo estaba a su lado y hablándole, si no lo había intentado antes?

"Naturalmente…" Fue su respuesta, y volvió sus ojos a su libro, trato de ocultar que sus manos estaban empezando a temblar… tremendo hombre no se podía ignorar

Vegeta levanto una ceja, ¿Es que ella no pensaba decirle cómo diablos se llamaba?, se irrito

"Y, piensas decírmelo o solo te conoceré como la chica nueva" Dijo… _O la peor vestida, y fea de la escuela…_ pensó pero claramente no pensaba decirle eso a la chica, no era tan desgraciado

Ella parpadeo, y dejo su libro… le extendió la mano "Bulma, un placer conocerte Vegeta Ouji" Dijo con cierta diversión en su voz

El miro su mano extendida, bueno al menos esta chica no estaba persiguiéndole como las otras, o acosándole, ni parecía tener la intención, es mas… quizás incluso era lesbiana, eso explicaría su ropa, y su comportamiento… sonrió ante eso, así que le extendió la mano para saludarla

"Si, mucho gusto Bulma" Dijo él con una ligera sonrisa

…

Los días siguientes se volvió casi una extraña costumbre, la encontraba siempre a unas cuadras de su casa, y procuraba sentarse cerca de ella, descubriendo que ella era agradable, y no paso desapercibido para nadie que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con aquella nueva joven, y de las atenciones, además del hecho de que parecía ser amiga de Vegeta, quien por lo regular despreciaba a todo el que se le acercara

Bulma leía demasiado, la chica gustaba de jugar Fifa, e incluso había terminado el Assessins Creed, hasta había descargado el DLC de Jack el destripador, y lo había pasado… era de hecho una chica muy simpática, maldición era genial…

Pero no todo era siempre bueno… ese día no la encontró por la calle caminando, trato de marcarle a su teléfono para ver si algo le había ocurrido… pero ella simplemente no contesto, llego a la escuela y ella no estaba en la esquina de siempre, paso el día y ella no se presento a ninguna clase… Vegeta suspiro, y miro cada 5 min. el lugar que ella ocupaba en cada clase que mantenían juntos, ¡maldición!, la estaba extrañando

Llego a su casa, salió de su coche, y escucho el motor de otro carro parar justo frente a su casa, miro por mera curiosidad mórbida, del otro lado, un joven más alto que él salió, el chico claramente debía hacer mucho ejercicio, por que se notaba muy marcado, sus cabellos alborotados eran extraños por decir lo menos… lo vio acercarse a la puerta de su vecina, quien salió con las manos en el rostro y rápidamente se aferro al chico… ella lloraba, incluso Vegeta podía escucharla

Se molesto, ella tenía un novio… ¡Maldición, había pasado tanto tiempo perdido con Bulma, que olvido que pensaba conquistar a la chica de enfrente!, ahora otro la había ganado

Llego directo a su cuarto, un horrible deseo de mirar por la ventana lo invadió, y no se contuvo, miro a su vecina, sentada en frente de aquel árbol, rodeada de los brazos de aquel imbécil que había llegado poco antes, mientras que ella escondía su rostro en el pecho del chico, que acariciaba su cabello con clara devoción, lo peor fue… cuando levanto el rostro de la chica, y dio un beso lento en su frente… ese fue el colmo, así que dejo de mirar, estaba furioso

….

Bulma regreso a la escuela al día siguiente, pero Vegeta no pregunto qué le había sucedido, estaba tan molesto por la escena de su vecina, que se olvido de preguntar a la chica si algo le había sucedido

Lo días pasaban más rápido, Vegeta estaba más molesto el novio de su vecina comenzó a llegar más seguido, lo maldijo hasta el cansancio. Por otro lado, Bulma parecía un tanto decaída pero Vegeta no lo había notado, hasta ese día…

La chica llego tarde a la escuela, una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla, dio gracias que la clase había terminado… se retiro los lentes para secarse aquella lagrima molesta… iba a colocarse los lentes, cuando sintió que su mano era apretada de manera suave, miro a Vegeta frente a ella…

"¿Tienes ojos azules?" Pregunto sorprendido, mientras bajaba la mano de la chica, mirando sus grandes ojos azules que antes no había notado… eran lindos

Ella se sonrojo un poco, trato de desviar su mirada, y reacomodarse los lentes, pero Vegeta se lo impidió

"¿Por qué no usas lentes de contacto?" Pregunto sincero "Es decir, tienes ojos bonitos… ¿Por qué esconderlos en esos feos anteojos?" Dijo natural

"¿Y para que mostrarlos?" Pregunto ella en tono desafiante

"Maldición, ¿Te eh dicho que eres una arisca?" Pregunto con una sonrisa

"Cada que me subo a tu coche… pero igual eres un idiota" Contesto ella volviendo a colocarse los lentes

…..

Las semanas corrieron rápido, pero a Vegeta no le salía de la cabeza, los lindos ojos de Bulma, esa chica tenía una mirada encantadora… desde aquel día, trato de mantenerla sin aquellos feos anteojos lo más posible, solo por el gusto de mirar sus lindos ojos azules

"Bulma… lo he pensado, bueno hemos estado jugando en línea, y eras buena, claro no mejor que yo, sabes que te gano por mucho… y es divertido, pero…" Se detuvo un momento, ¿Tan desesperado y solo estaba?, no claro que no… él podía invitar a cualquier chica, pero por alguna razón, decidió pedírselo a ella "Van a estrenar una película este viernes, iba a ir Tarble conmigo, y con su novia, pero maldita sea, no soy un estúpido niñero… pero el muy idiota me dejo con las ganas del cine, si no tienes nada que hacer… ¿Qué te parece ir?, y antes de que salgas con tus idioteces de partidos en línea, o algo así… te convenceré, pagare todas las palomitas y golosinas que puedas comer" Dijo divertido, sonriendo de manera sincera y espontanea…

Ella se tenso en su mesa… lo miro de nuevo, ¿Hablaba en serio, la invitaba a una cita…?, no eso no era una cita, aunque se ofreció a pagar las golosinas, eso solo era una salida de amigos… era la única manera como él podría verla, y la verdad ella no deseaba mas… no podía desearlo, jamás sería capaz de contarle su maldito secreto, prefería morir antes de que el supiera

"Bueno, solo por que en verdad tengo ganas de una coca grande, con unas palomitas jumbo, y quizás nachos con queso…" Dijo riendo

"Siempre me pregunte por que los estúpidos overoles, pero ahora lo veo… debes estar gordísima, si comes así…" Y rápidamente se cubrió, pues la chica de ojos azules había cambiado a una mirada asesina

"Estúpido… te veré en el cine, el viernes" Dijo levantándose de su asiento

"¿Es broma no?, vamos dime donde vives… prometo pórtame bien con tus padres, Bulma no soy un ogro, seguro que puedo saludarlos un rato…" Dijo con ojos grandes y suplicantes

"No es eso… solo que si mi madre te ve, pensara rápido que eres mi novio, y hasta planeara nuestra boda, créeme será incomodo" Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

Pero era mentira, si su madre lo veía, lo único que haría sería gritarle, insultarla, y correrla… si antes se había contenido de hacerlo, ahora quizás no…

"Ya entiendo… no les has dicho, que prefieres lo suave a lo duro" Dijo como si fuera lo más normal

Bulma lo miro ahora si molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuarle que era lesbiana, acaso no la creía lo suficiente como para llegar a conquistara a algún chico?. Ella tenía amigos Gay, y no le molestaba, pero que Vegeta se lo insinuara solo por sus forma de vestir… era un idiota

"No tienes idea de lo que dices, mira Vegeta, se que piensas que soy un maldito esperpento, pero déjame decirte algo amigo… me he tirado a varios chicos, y muy guapos, parecían tallados por dioses, cuerpos esculturales, y…." Se tapo la boca, maldición estaba hablando de más… y revelando cosas que deseaba olvidar… al menos esos detalles de su vida estúpida, antes de cagar todo

Vegeta se sorprendió, no la veía como la chica que se tiraba a varios tipos, o que siquiera supiera que era eso, pensaba que era más virgen que su libro de historia, que en su vida había abierto…

Ella salió de ahí casi corriendo, sin decir más nada, y Vegeta tampoco quiso ahondar en el tema, ni decir nada, se sentía un poco mal, había insinuado eso, solo por que en verdad pensaba que la chica era gay, pero por lo visto no lo era… parecía que incluso había tenido más vida sexual que él, tal vez eran sus ojos…

…..

Los días siguientes ella lo evito, seguía un poco molesta, y no con Vegeta, más bien con ella, ¿Qué más daba si Vegeta pensaba que ella era Gay?, tal vez era lo mejor, así jamás revelaría su secreto

El viernes llego, y Vegeta pensó seriamente no ir al cine, seguro Bulma no iría, y no la culparía, después de todo se había comportado como un pendejo… claro que la había ofendido, dejando en claro que ella era fea, y que no pensaba posible que ella bueno… se acostara con alguien… pero tampoco le agrado oírla decirlo, se había molestado cuando menciono a _chicos guapos, con cuerpos tallados por dioses_ , que estúpida frase era esa…

Pero aun contra su mejor juicio, fue al cine, esperando entrar solo a la sala, pero grande fue su sorpresa al mirar, una chica con una feísima gorra, lentes grandísimos, y un maldito overol de mezclilla, con tenis, que estaba sentada en una silla cerca de las taquillas, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos

La vio levantarse al verlo, y por alguna razón, su corazón se acelero, vio que ella lo pensaba saludar… cuando un pendejo la choco, tirándola al suelo, haciendo que sus espantosas gafas cayeran igual, mientras otra chica con tacones altos, y cuerpo de diosa aplastaba sin remordimiento los estúpidos anteojos… y mientras Bulma se agacho para recoger esas espantosas gafas

Se acerco lo más rápido que pudo, y le ayudo a levantarse… luego miro al idiota que la había tirado, el pendejo se reía, al igual que la pelirroja que lo acompañaba, la que había roto los lentes de Bulma… fue a donde los dos…

"¡Fíjate por dónde vas insecto!" Dijo en casi un grito, parándose justo frente al imbécil

Este le devolvió la mirada, y se rio "Es por la moza horrenda… vamos hombre, ten un poco de dignidad, esa chica no merece ni el aire que respira, solo estorba…" Y no termino, cuando un Vegeta endemoniado le cayó a golpes

Todo fue rápido, ambos chicos se cayeron a golpes en la entrada al cine, mientras otros se acercaron a ver la escena divertidos, hasta que ambos chicos fueron echados del cine…

Bulma corrió detrás de Vegeta, tenía el labio partido, y par de golpes no visibles…

"No debiste decir nada, a mi no me interesa… ya me acostumbre, ellos solo son unos bastardos, así que no merecen que los voltees a ver" Dijo ella apenada, tratando de mirar si estaba herido de algún otro lado

Vegeta la miro, increíble… sin esos lentes, en verdad se veía bonita de cara, sus ojos eran bellísimos… se levanto y sacudió un poco su ropa

"No tenia por que tratarte así, ese pendejo debió ofrecerte una disculpa, igual que la zorra que iba con él, y rompió tus gafas" Dijo mirándola fijo a los ojos, realmente no le importaban las gafas, se veía mejor sin ellas

"Torpe… vamos, mejor regresa a tu casa… yo manejo, así te recuestar un rato en el coche" Ofreció ella

Vegeta dudo en darle las llaves de su coche, nunca la vio manejar… y Bulma noto la indecisión en su mirada

"No seas bruto, no manejo… porque estoy castigada si, mis padres no me dejaran manejar en un buen rato" Dijo ella rodando los ojos

Malas palabras, Vegeta dudo mas en darle las llaves… "¿Chocaste el coche?" Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar

Bulma puso mala cara "Ojala, eso hubiera sido mejor… pero no te preocupes, no tiene nada que ver con un choque" Aseguro ella, y entonces tomo las llaves del coche

Ambos se dirigieron a casa de Vegeta, cuando llegaron Bulma le ayudo a bajar, aunque el realmente no tenía ninguna herida que ameritara tal cosa, pero Vegeta descubrió que le agradaba sentirla muy cerca en su pecho, y al sentir su suave aroma… le removió los pantalones, bueno eso explicaba cómo se había tirado a varios chicos… parecía tener algo que atraída a pesar de lo que aparentaba

Llegaron al cuarto de él, y Vegeta se recostó en su cama… apenas eran las 7:30 pm. La noche apenas iba a comenzar para ellos… pero lo había arruinado con su pelea, estaba arrepentido…

"Bueno Vegeta me voy… ya vez que lo del cine no se dio, y aun lamento lo que te cause, nos veremos en la escuela" Se estaba despidiendo la ojiazul

"Sabes te prometí una salida, y golosinas… que te parece quedarte, tengo aun unas misiones en el Assessins, y te puedo invitar una piza en lugar de palomitas… ¿Qué dices Bulma?" Pregunto él, con una sonrisa de esas, que desarmaban a cualquiera

"Va, pero que la pizza no sea de peperoni, lo detesto…" Dijo ella divertida

Las horas pasaron, Vegeta se cambio a una camisa mas casual y cómoda, comieron una caja de pizza, y se pegaron a la televisión y al videojuego, de pronto Bulma estaba en la cama, recostada boca abajo, con sus brazos sostenidos en la cama, mirando a la tele, mientras Vegeta se había sentado frente a la cama, de piernas cruzadas

De pronto Bulma se vio acorralada, iba a perder la misión, y Vegeta le ganaría, no quedaba opción, rápidamente tapo los ojos del chico, mientras por detrás se abalanzaba, recargando sin notar su cuerpo en él, mientras se removía, haciendo que Vegeta dejara caer el control… y entonces estaba a punto de ganar la partida… ya empezaba a burlarse… cuando las manos de Vegeta la tomaron, y la bajaron de la cama, tirándola a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella igual soltara el control… y perdieran ambos el juego

Ella comenzó a reír, pero noto que solo era su risa la que se escuchaba… así que se cayó, y volvió su vista a Vegeta, quien la tenía entre sus brazos, y le miraba fijo, como si examinara cada detalle de ella…

"Vegeta, ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto ella asustada, al ver la seriedad en sus ojos…

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, mas bien, el tomo sur rostro, delineando su cara… sus labios, y la tomo del mentón, acercándola de a poco a sus rostro, así fundiendo sus bocas, en un beso agresivo, desesperado… la única luz que les alumbraba era la de la televisión

Vegeta sostenía a Bulma de la cintura, aun en el piso, su manos buscaba profundizar el beso, tratando de quitar la maldecida gorra que traía puesta, pero la delicada mano de Bulma lo detuvo… y él separo sus labios de los de ella, mirando extrañado su mano junto a la suya propia…

Iba a decirle algo a Bulma, pero ella no le dejo…

"Apaga la televisión, no quiero que haya luz" Dijo ella en tono bajo, en suplica sincera

Vegeta pensó que tal vez a ella le daba pena su cuerpo, pero… a él no le importaba, la deseaba, con muchas ganas… la estaba deseando, y no le molestaba tanto que todo estuviera apagado, aunque se moría por verla desnuda, sin toda esa ropa del carajo… pero le complacería

Tomo el control, y apago el televisor… y luego la volvió a mirar, y busco su boca, deseaba poder saborearle mejor, morder sus labios, mientras sus manos trataban de sentir su cuerpo por encima de la ropa de mezclilla, pero era tan gruesa la tela, que le era inútil… entonces ella se levanto, ante la mirada de Vegeta, que apenas la apreciaba con la poca luz que la noche ofrecía…

Ella deslizo los tirante de su overol, y se lo bajo rápidamente, la prenda le quedaba grande… así que casi callo por sí sola, quedando solo con una tanga negra, y una blusa rosa chillante, con una cara feliz, grandísima… deslizo la camisa fuera, ante la atenta mirada de Vegeta, quien se levanto después de eso

El no lo podía creer, no veía muy bien, pero estaba seguro que el cuerpo de ella no tenía ninguna imperfección, no era gordita como pensaba, ella tenía de hecho un cuerpo espectacular, se acerco de a poco… su brassier era de encaje negro, primero toso sus hombros, y acaricio su cuello… con solo las yemas de sus dedos

Beso sus hombros, y la escucho gemir suavemente… luego paso a su cuello, hasta su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo…

"Me gustas mucho Bulma" Declaro en un ronroneo, y era verdad, después de toda su interacción, un cariño que no comprendía creció por aquella chica…

Mientras sus manos tocaban las caderas, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, y llevara su cabeza hacia atrás…

Busco con su boca, para llegar de nuevo a sus jugosos labios, y sus manos buscaron el camino a sus hermosos pechos, haciendo un rápido recorrido por el brassier, bajando las copas, sin quitarlo… y así poder jugar con sus pechos… sintiendo la suavidad de ellos, incluso que no entraban en sus manos, gruño contra los labios de Bulma… no era para nada como la imagino… era bellísimas, sus manos podían confirmar que su cuerpo no tenia defecto…

De pronto dejo su boca, y sin dejar de pellizcar sus rozados pezones, llevo su boca, pasando solamente su lengua… tocando solo la punta erecta de sus pezones, haciendo que ella tomara con fuerza su cabeza, y lo impulsara más cerca de sus pechos…

"Muérdeme, chúpame…" Exigió de pronto, agitada… su respiración, era irregular, y su deseo infinito, había imaginado tanto estar así con Vegeta… pero se lo negaba ella misma, pues no podría tener una relación, con él ni con nadie en su sano juicio

Vegeta obedeció, mordió ligueramente el pezón derecho, y luego el izquierdo, alternado sus caricias, mientras su otra mano, sostenía con firmeza la espalda de la chica… y hacia pequeños círculos

De pronto Bulma soltó su cabello azabache, y Vegeta la miro… ella comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar arrodillada frente a él, y comenzó a retirar el cinturón, Vegeta no la detuvo, deseaba poder sentirla, y hacerla suya… la miro fijo en cada movimiento… ella le bajo de golpe el pantalón y los bóxers, dejando frente a ella su muy erecto miembro… Bulma se sostuvo de las piernas de Vegeta, llevo su boca hasta su pene, primero dando un beso a la punta, para luego abrir de a poco la boca, y meterse solo la punta de este, mientras retiraba y metía su boca, y su lengua jugaba traviesa dentro….

Vegeta no perdió detalle de cada movimiento, solo podía entre abrir la boca de lo excitado que lo ponía, verla así de rodillas a él, con la boca llena de él, y de pronto Bulma tomo su grueso y largo miembro con las manos, y entonces trato de meterlo por completo en su boca, pero no lo logro… no entraba, así que lo metió lo mas que podía, y así empezó a bombear con su boca el pene de Vegeta, mientras le daba una mirada inocente al azabache… que solo la miraba y gemida con cada sentir…

Vegeta sentía el placer infinito, de pronto tomo en su mano la maldita gorra, y sin permitir que ella objetara, la quito, y la tomo de los cabellos, su cabello sin duda era suave, y largo… pero no presto atención al color… solo tomo con firmeza la cabellera de la chica, y trato de hace que el ritmo de su mamada, aumentara…

Pero no quería hacer nada con lo que ella no estuviera de acuerdo… así que se detuvo, y dio un paso atrás, alejando su cuerpo, y sobre todo su pene de la boca de la chica, además del hecho de que parecería un estúpido inexperto, y no quería… no con ella, quien le dijo que había estado con _chicos guapos_ , la estúpida palabra le mortificaba en esos momentos, la desecho lo más rápido posible… como el hecho de que alguien más, hubiera descubierto la belleza debajo de la ropa ridícula de Bulma…

Bulma le miro, con ojos de suplica, sin entender por qué lo hacía, ¿Acaso no le estaba gustando…?

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo…

"Me voy a correr, si lo metes en tu boca… no podre aguantarlo, me correré Bulma…" Dijo agitado, entre jadeos

Bulma le sonrió traviesa… "Entonces hazlo, córrete en mi boca" Dijo ella, con una sonrisa se volvió a acercar y metió todo el miembro en su boca, y comenzó a chuparlo y bombearlo más rápido, haciendo que Vegeta gimiera con fuerza, mientras buscaba de donde sostenerse, pero no hayo lugar, cuando su orgasmo le golpeo con fuerza… y se corrió en la dulce boca de Bulma, haciendo que ella casi se atragantara… pero ella así lo había querido

Bulma chupo ahora su miembro que empezaba a sentirse flácido, pero no deseaba dejar nada, prefería tenerlo todo en la boca… levanto su vista, Vegeta seguía con los ojos cerrados, mientras parecía decir un par de maldiciones… y la tomaba del cabello

Se levanto Bulma, y beso el pecho de Vegeta… pero este no se conformaría con eso, aun deseaba sentirla más, y dejo que Bulma lo jalara, hasta que quedo en la cama. Ella lo recostó por completo… y entonces Bulma comenzó con besos en su pecho, su cuello… dando leves mordidas, robándole más jadeos, suspiros… y sintiendo como su miembro volvía a levantarse…

Vegeta sonrió, ella se estaba subiendo encima de él… ronroneando cual gatita…

Pero mientras Vegeta tocaba su cuerpo, noto que aun Bulma llevaba una prenda… así que no dudo y rasgo la tanga negra, para quitársela… y así dejarla por completo desnuda, una vez que lo hizo, tomo con fuerza su trasero… y la pego a su cuerpo… tirándola con él, Bulma rio, y su mano descendió hasta tocar de nuevo su erecto miembro…

De pronto se cambio de lugar, quedando de espaldas a Vegeta, mientras que ella se arqueaba, con las piernas hacia atrás, y Vegeta había logrado sentarse, y tan pronto como lo hizo ella empezó a descender, cuando sintió la punta lubricada en su entrada, no lo dudo y se sentó de golpe, haciendo que este se enterrara por completo en ella, a lo que ambos dieron un grito…

Vegeta trato de que una de sus manos se sostuviera a la cama, mientras la otra mano buscaba con ansias la preciada entrada de la chica, para frotar justo el lugar donde la longitud de su pene terminaba, y hacia pequeños movimientos circulares… haciendo que Bulma gritara, mientras se levantaba, hasta casi salir por completo de él, para luego volverse a meter, casi de manera salvaje…

"Ah Vegeta… Vegeta…" Gritaba, jadeaba… mientras que se metía y salía de él…

Pero Vegeta deseaba más que eso… así que se levanto con cuidado, sin romper la unión, y la dejo boca abajo en la cama, y ella recostaba la mitad de su cuerpo, y su trasero lo levantaba, dejándolo la merced del chico… quien seguía embistiendo con la misma fuerza, mientras ella sostenía las sabanas con fuerza entre sus puños

"Bulma… déjame… por favor, no puedo correrme en ti… no me puse preservativo… déjame… " Dijo entre jadeos, con cada golpe salían las palabras…

Bulma lo dudo un segundo, sabia a donde quería llegar, pero le asustaba… hasta que Vegete menciono la falta de condón….

"Hazlo Vegeta" Dijo gimiendo con fuerza, cuando sintió su orgasmo invadirle, haciendo que se corriera….

Vegeta espero hasta que el orgasmo de ella termino, y saco su miembro, de su entrada delantera, apretó su redondo trasero, y lo abrió… gimió y llevo su miembro hasta su entrada trasera, y comenzó a adentrarse… primero comenzó despacio….

"Mételo de una vez…" Grito ella, si iba a doler que fuera rápido… y así fue

Vegeta de pronto entro de golpe… "Estas tan estrecha… Bulma" Gruño furioso, se sentía tocar el cielo

"Es mi primera vez por atrás" Confeso ella, aun con un poco de dolor

Eso solo logro que Vegeta se excitara mas, si era posible… golpeo con fuerza, y la embistió, mientras su mano, busco su húmeda entrada delantera, y metió sus dedos, estimulando así a la chica, que jadeaba, gritaba y se retorcía…

Sintió que ya no podía mas, se iba a correr, podía sentirlo… así que con la mano libre apretó las caderas de Bulma, para poder penetrarla más duro, mientras su otra mano masturbaba de manera frenética a la chica

Y así ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Bulma por segunda vez… mientras Vegeta se corría en la parte trasera de la chica… con un gruñido furioso, apretando mas su cadera, y así cayendo los dos en la cama, sudando, agitados, con los corazones a punto de estallar

Vegeta abrazo el delicado cuerpo de Bulma, busco esconder su rostro en su cuello, llenándose de su aroma, y mirando su cabello, que con la poca luz parecía violeta… no le dio importancia, solo quería abrazar a esa chica, sentir su cuerpo caliente aun cerca del suyo… y amarla hasta que le doliera

Ambos quedaron agotados que el sueño los invadió sin notarlo…

"Es ese aroma… y tus ojos" Musito Vegeta adormilado, antes de rendirse a su sueño

…

Una jodida semana… ¿Qué rayos había pasado con Bulma…?, cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente ella ya no estaba ahí, seguro porque debía regresar a su casa, y a él se le había olvidado… no la llevo, pero cuando fue por ella a donde siempre para la escuela no la encontró

Golpeo su casillero, una maldita semana y ella no aparecía, no contestaba el teléfono, y para colmo, no sabía donde vivía, la chica con la que nunca pensó terminar, ahora no dejaba de ocupar sus pensamientos diarios…

"¿Qué carajo hice mal?" Se volvió a preguntar en su casa, mientras estaba acostado en su cama, la misma que habían compartido… aun guardaba un poco de su aroma "¿Sera que alguno de esos pendejos que menciono fue mejor que yo, y por eso no ha vuelto?" Se volvía a preguntar, la maldita pregunta le había carcomido el puto cerebro… acaso no fue lo suficiente para ella, acaso no le había dado la mejor noche de su vida, como ella se la dio a él, acaso se arrepintió…

Qué ironía, y él había sido quien al principio ni la quería mirar por fea, por invisible, por su vecina… a la cual ya ni ganas le daban de observar, todo estaba mal… ahora solo deseaba observarla a ella, a Bulma… la de los lentes horrendos, de vestir patético, de gorra nefasta…

Estaba jodido… realmente se había enamorado de esa chica invisible, y lo único que probaba que no estaba loco, y que si había estado con ella, era aquella tanga negra rota, que encontró en su cuarto cuando despertó… sin ella

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **No me asesinen, pero si terminaba, iba a estar muy largo, así que tuve que cortarle aquí…**

 **Díganme que opinan, a mi me encanta esta pareja y la verdad hay ciertas historias que publicare aquí, que serán un piloto, para saber que opinan, pues quiero empezar un par de historias, así que si me dejan un mensaje… me alegraran mucho… cuídense, gracias por leer**


	12. Infierno

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, violencia, y violación… si eres sensible a estos temas, por favor no leer, historia no apta para personas sensibles… están advertidos**

 **Esta idea está basada en una película, la cual la verdad me encanto, dado a la cruda realidad de lo que pasaron algunas mujeres; y a como estamos hoy… bueno, digamos que todas las que leemos lemones en fanfiction, estaríamos en ese lugar… no recuerdo el nombre de la película, pero seguro si la vieron, al leer esto la recordaran**

 **B, M, 18, L, G (Chicas de Dragón Ball)**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Infierno**

-0o0-

Las tres chicas se pararon con sus miradas gachas; frente de ellas, un gran escritorio… y detrás del mismo, una mujer mayor, contando un par de billetes. Todo estaba en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a romper dicho silencio… pero todas tenían una misma pregunta en su cabeza… _¿Por qué estoy aquí?,_ se podría decir que solo una de ellas tenia la respuesta…

Entonces por fin, la chica de cabellos azules se enfureció, dio un paso adelante y se aclaro la garganta, ganándose la atención de la mujer mayor frente a ella…

"¡Yo no debería estar en este lugar, no soy una puta, nunca me he acostado con ningún chico, vivo en un internado…!" Iba a seguir con sus reclamos

Sin embargo el chirrido de la silla donde la mujer mayor estaba, se agudizo en la habitación, se había levantado, y se paro justo frente a la peli azul, y sin decir una palabra, solo le dio a la chica una sonora cachetada, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo, mientras sostenía su mejilla enrojecida

"No pienso aguantar a tipas groseras y mal educadas, niña estúpida… ¿Quieres saber por qué estas aquí?" Pregunto la mujer, al notar a la niña todavía en el suelo y muda, decidió proseguir… "La conducta relajada (Coqueteo), vanidad, y arrogancia, también es un pecado niña estúpida" Dijo la mujer entre dientes, y entonces miro a las otras dos

Una de ellas, de cabello corto hasta los hombros, color rubio… una lagrima deslizaba por su mejilla, había aguantado el llanto desde que su padre la había despertado esa mañana, casi arrastrándola al coche para llevarla a ese lugar… por fin ahora podía desahogarse

Otra, era una morena, de cabello largo y negro, sus lagrimas salían a mares, los leves sollozos de la chica parecían querer ahogarla, ella deseaba gritar, salir de ahí… era la única que sabía perfectamente bien porque estaba en ese lugar, y es que solo eras llevada ahí, si pecabas, si tus pecados eran tan grandes, que merecías una vida de castigo para ser nuevamente aceptada por él, para que perdonara tus errores… _pero ¿acaso también las almas inocentes pagaban por igual?_

La mujer las examino, tres nuevas chicas en su lugar, tres almas pecadoras e impuras la cuales debían ser purgadas al máximo, para poder volver a ser buenas, y al menos ir al cielo, aunque fuera en calidad de las peores traidoras… y dio un largo suspiro, mirando nuevamente a la peli azul, ella era hermosa, no había duda, la niña tenía una belleza natural grande, y eso era lo que atraía a los hombres al pecado, y por desgracia para la niña, eso solo la hacía culpable…

"Retírense, afuera las esperan para llevarlas a sus habitación" Despidió la mujer, con un gesto molesto en su mano… estaba fastidiada de niñas estúpidas como esas, pero ella era la encargada de limpiar esas almas pecadoras

….

Las tres salieron, y tomaron una caja mediana donde cada una llevaba sus pertenencias, en una triste y miserable caja se resumía la vida de cada niña

Llegaron a una gran habitación, que lo único que tenia, era dos pares de hileras de camas sencillas, con una sabana y una muda de ropa encima… las otras chicas entonces guardaron silencio, mientras las tres nuevas chicas buscaban y tomaban una cama vacía

La peli azul tiro frustrada su caja, y tomo la ropa, parecía ser un pijama. Resoplo molesta…

"¡Yo no pertenezco a este lugar!" Dijo en tono alto, mientras hacia un berrinche frente a lo que supuso seria su nueva cama durante un largo tiempo

"No deberías hacer esos comentarios cerca de la superiora, ella se molestara mucho chica, y déjame decirte que aquí los castigos no son agradables" Dijo una de las niñas que tenía ya un tiempo viviendo en aquel lugar

Bulma volteo para mirarla, ella se veía un poco mas chica incluso… y tenía una cara tan inocente… _¿Por qué estaba ahí?,_ iba a preguntarle cuando otra mujer mayor entro

Todas se pararon frente a sus camas, con sus espaldas rectas, y miradas fijas en un punto ciego frente a ellas

"Hora de la ducha" Fue todo lo que dijo la mujer

Y con eso, todas las niñas caminaron en fila detrás de la mujer, ninguna decía una palabra, todas tenían sus miradas gachas mientras caminaban de manera monótona, hasta llegar a un baño grande donde había varias regaderas, sin embargo, ninguna pared dividía cada puesto…

Bulma, Lazuli y Milk, miraron asombradas a todas las niñas, se estaba desnudando ahí mismo… de pronto la chica que había hablado con Bulma en la recamara, se acerco a ellas

"Deben bañarse, si no lo hacen molestaran a la superior, vamos… se que puede ser un poco vergonzoso al principio, pero… solo piensen que es para dormir limpias" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa…

Esto solo intrigo más a Bulma ¿ _Por qué esa niña con cara tan angelical estaba en un lugar como ese?_

Pero antes de poder decir algo, una mujer se acerco a ellas, y de manera tosca las empezó a desvestir…

"Ahora si se hacen las dignas, cuando sabemos perfectamente bien que a todas ustedes mocosas, les encanta andar de pirujas, abriendo las piernas a los hombres, corrompiendo así sus almas, así que déjense de esto y báñense, o díganme… ¿además de promiscuas, sucias? " Dijo la mujer en burla, mientras terminaba de desvestir a Milk, quien solo lloro un poco mas…

Todas la chicas se bañaron, pronto querían vestirse, pero… una vez que acabo la ducha, enfilaron a las chicas, y todas al sentirse por completo expuestas y observadas, decidieron taparse lo mejor que podían con sus manos. Milk y Lazuli tenían un rubor increíble, mientras deseaban cubriré lo mejor posible sus cuerpos, mientras Bulma tenía el ceño fruncido… estaba a punto de gritar, decir un par de groserías, pero… sabía que no conseguiría nada…

Las mujeres frente a ellas que las miraban, parecían examinarlas… y luego se miraron entre ellas

"Dime, ¿Quién es la más gorda?" Pregunto una mujer a otra

"La penúltima, esa de cabello castaño… mírala… niña desagradable" Respondió mientras se acercaba a dicha niña y tocaba su estomago abultado

"Si tienes razón, ahora… veamos… ¿Quién tiene los pechos mas grandes?" Dijo la mujer mientras tocaba su barbilla, y entonces puso sus manos en las caderas, estaba molesta… "Dejen de taparse, así no podremos decidir mocosas" Grito, y entonces ella misma bajo las manos de algunas de las niñas

De pronto se paro frente a Milk, quien escondía las lagrimas, estaban siendo humilladas… ¿ _Por qué, acaso no había leído que Dios era amoroso, por que las castiga de esa forma entonces?_

"Esta, la chica nueva… esta tiene los pechos más grandes, mira ven…" Hablo a su compañera, ella fue y la observo…

"No sé, esa de pelo azul también parece tenerlos grandes…" Y miro a Bulma "Den un paso al frente para que podamos verlas mejor" Exigió

Las dos dieron un paso, y entonces las mujeres parecían examinarlas más a fondo…

"Ganas, la morena los tiene más grandes…" Dijo una de las mujeres, mientras señalaba a Milk, quien de pronto estallo en llanto "¿Por qué lloras mocosa?, acabas de ganar" Dijo, tomando la barbillas de la para mirarla, pero la niña seguía llorando a mares

Milk no quería mirar a la mujer, se sentía humillada, como si fuera un simple objeto con el cual ellas se podían divertir, sin importar los sentimientos que ella tenia

"Mocosa llorona, ojala así como te sientes, te hubieras sentido antes de abrir las piernas…" Dijo con desdén la mujer, y dejo el rostro de la morena "Váyanse, regresen a su recamara, y ya saben que mañana temprano deben estar en el comedor" Ordeno una de ellas

Las chicas caminaron por sus ropas, para luego retirarse a su recamara

Milk aun lloraba, y a Bulma le estaba molestando el lloriqueo de la niña

"¿Puedes callarte?, con tanto llanto eres molesta" Dijo con voz pesada, estaba harta… ella no pertenecía a ese lugar… se lo había repetido durante todo el día

Milk levanto su rostro, trato de acallar su llanto… asintió a la chica de ojos y pelo azul

De pronto una rubia de ojos verdes apareció frente a Bulma

"Perra insensible, que no ves que ella está muy triste" Dijo enojada, mientras volteo para mirar a Milk "Y tú, así no saldrás más rápido… y por lo que noto, a ti te urge largarte de este maldito infierno, dime una cosa… ¿Hace cuanto nació tu bebe?" Pregunto de pronto la rubia

Milk levanto su vista "¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunto de pronto

"Tus pechos, mírate… estas manchando tu ropa, la leche se te va a salir, por no amamantar al niño, eso será doloroso… te entiendo, así me paso cuando llegue aquí, mira" Dijo la rubia, mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba una cadena pequeña, con un dije que se abría, y ahí estaba una foto de un niño pequeño "Es mi hijo" Dijo de pronto

Milk lloro… "Nació hace tres semanas" Dijo ella entre sollozos

Bulma, Lazuli y la chica de mirada angelical se quedaron calladas, y sorprendidas…

"Y tan pronto te mandaron aquí, valla… creo que tus padres en verdad no te quieren, que jodida vida… y ¿Dónde está tu bebe?" Pregunto la rubia de ojos verdes

Milk estallo en llanto de nuevo, escondió su rostro entres sus manos "No tengo idea, mis padres me lo quitaron a los tres días de que nació, solo sé que esta con una pareja que no podía tener hijos… yo… yo no lo quería dejar" Dijo gimiendo, estaba destrozada

Bulma se acerco… "Disculpa, yo no tenía idea… mira sé que no debería, pero es que yo en verdad no debería estar aquí, es decir… tú tienes un hijo, pero yo nunca he hablado con un chico siquiera… no lo entiendo" Dijo Bulma, con tristeza… de pronto solo la sacaron de su cama en el internado, y la mandaron a ese lugar

Las 5 chicas se juntaron…

"Tu, la rubia que no ha dicho nada, dinos ¿Por qué estas aquí?" Pregunto de pronto Bulma

Lazuli entonces agacho la vista… "Yo… mi primo… él…" Decía tartamudeando…

 **Flashback**

 **Un mes atrás, se encontraba ella feliz, en la boda de una amiga de su pueblo, todos cantaban, gritaban en alegría porque una joven pura y religiosa, se había casado como era debido… el sueño de toda chica decente…**

 **Lazuli sonrió, estaba feliz… después de todo esperaba que algún día, el chico que la miraba entre todos, algún día le pidiera que fuera su novia, y se casaran… se sonrojo al mirarlo de reojo, era un chico bajo, Krillin… un chico del pueblo, era muy lindo, tenía un carácter tranquilo… y siempre que la encontraba en la calle, le ayudaba con sus compras… era tan caballeroso…**

 **De pronto sintió un golpe liguero en sus costillas "Estas enamorada… quien viera a la tímida Lazuli" Dijo de pronto su amiga, la chica tenia cabello castaño, y ojos miel…**

" **Basta, no digas esas cosas… en inapropiado… no lo digas así" Dijo tímidamente mientras un sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas**

" **Es normal, uno se enamora, y por eso se casa… bueno en algunos casos no; pero… estoy segura que no será tu casa amiga" Animo la castaña, mientras su amiga se sonrojaba y miraba al chico**

 **Mientras en al extremo de aquel lugar Salza (** _Sale en la película del hermano de Freezer_ **), un primo de la rubia estaba mirándola fijamente, el chico igualmente era rubio, mas alto que la rubia, y tenía una gran atracción por su prima, y aunque sabía lo indebido que era… en esos momentos nada le importaba, había tomado de mas, mientras miraba cada paso que daba la rubia… la vio reírse con su amiga, ella era sin duda hermosa, y decido hablar con ella, y ponerle fin a todo lo que le pasaba**

 **Se acerco a donde las dos chicas, y se acerco al oído de la rubia, quien sintió un leve escalofrió**

" **Linda Lazuli, ven conmigo por favor" Dijo a su oído**

 **Lazuli lo miro, un liguero aroma a alcohol salida de su boca, y Lazuli se negó amablemente a seguirle, quería seguir hablando con su amiga, y mirar a Krillin, quien le sonreía. Sin embargo su primo volvió a inclinarse a su oído**

" **No tardaremos mucho, además es un regalo que tengo para ti… vamos primita, solo serán unos minutos, nadie notara que desaparecerás unos minutos, te prometo que luego te dejare tranquila" Dijo Salza, tomando ligueramente la cintura de la chica, dándole un leve empujón**

 **Lazuli suspiro… lo miro "Unos minutos, máximo 5" Dijo ella derrotada, pensando que sería la única manera de hacer que su primo la dejara tranquila**

 **El asintió, y la dirigió a la planta alta de la casa, Lazuli empezó a dudar cuando la llevo a un cuarto, y vio que estaba vacío… no había nada que indicara que había un obsequio ahí, y cuando volteo para mirar a su primo, este sonrió y cerro con fuerza la puerta**

 **Lazuli se molesto "Aquí no hay regalo Salza, así que si no te importa, me voy de nuevo a la fiesta" Dijo un poco molesta, trato de pasar por un lado de su primo**

 **Sin embargo rápidamente fue atrapada por un fuerte brazo, que la empujo con fuerza, regresándola, y tirándola a una cama**

" **No querida prima, esto es tu culpa, tú… y solo tú tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa, y ahora mismo me ayudaras a bajar todo este deseo" Dijo con voz ronca, mientras se montaba encima de la chica**

 **Lazuli se estremeció, y entonces se asusto… "¡Salza, tranquilo… no te estoy entendiendo, pero por favor suéltame, vamos a la fiesta… me estas lastimando, por favor!" Y sus suplicas fueron acalladas cuando los labios de su primo se pegaron a los de ella, en un beso furioso**

 **Lazuli forcejo, y trato con todas sus fuerzas de empujar a su primo de encima suyo, mordió los labios del chico, y trato de golpearlo con sus piernas, pero era inútil, la tenía por completo a su merced… en solo unos segundos todo el panorama había cambiado para ella, sintió el sabor de cobre en la boca, era la sangre de la boca de su primo…**

 **Entonces Salza se alzo un poco, y le dio un golpe en el rostro "No se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así perra estúpida, esto es tú culpa… y tú lo vas a aliviar" Dijo cuando se levanto de la cama, y se abrió la cremallera, bajando sus pantalones**

 **Lazuli se levanto, lagrimas le invadieron, se trato de acomodar la ropa, y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizada cuando miro a su primo, tenia los pantalones bajos, y su erección estaba a la vista**

" **Ves, eso lo provocaste por puta, así que ahora lo alivias primita" Dijo Salza**

" **No, estas mal… vamos a la fiesta, te juro que no le diré a mis padres, solo por favor no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas, por favor" Suplico, y trato de nuevo de correr fuera, incluso pudo tocar la perilla de la puerta… pero tan pronto como lo sintió**

 **Igual sintió su cuerpo impactando en contra la puerta de madera, mientras el cuerpo de su primo se pego al suyo, y empezó a tocarla con descaro, alzando su vestido, y Lazuli chillo, no podía salir de su maldito agarre**

" **Lo disfrutaras, así que deja de llorar como si fueras una maldita santa" Dijo con molestia, su aliento a alcohol golpeo a la rubia**

 **Lazuli lloro "¡No, por favor… somos familia, no me hagas nada…!" Suplico, pero fue en vano**

 **De pronto sintió que su primo pasaba su mano por debajo de su vestido, y llego a sus bragas, las arranco sin pudor, y sin aviso alguno, de pronto la penetro, haciendo a la chica chillar, y gritar, pero pronto su mano tapo su boca, haciendo que los llantos, los gritos y las quejas se acallaran… la embistió con fuerza, importándole poco el estado de su prima, las suplicas, y la sangre de la chica bajando por sus piernas…**

 **Las lagrimas de Lazuli llegaron a sus manos, pero él estaba tan absorto en su propio deseo… se acerco al oído de su prima**

" **Eres tan… jodidamente estrecha… te voy a follar hasta hastiarme de ti" Dijo en un gemido ronco**

 **Esas palabras solo fueron una punzada más para matar a Lazuli**

 **Fin Flashback**

"El… me obligo… y mi padre dijo que era yo una mala influencia, que había hecho pecar a mi primo por mi indecencia" Termino de decir la rubia, mientras las lagrimas bajaban, recordando el horrible episodio de su vida…

"¡Que hijo de puta!… te violo, y a ti te mandan a este maldito infierno" Grito la otra rubia de ojos verdes… su nombre Launch

Milk se impacto, no podía imaginarse un dolor peor que ese, bueno solo el de perder a su hijo

Bulma no sabía que decir, ella había juzgado a las chicas que eran mandadas a esos lugares, pues pensaba que todas eran una cualquieras, eso se decía de todas las que caían ahí, pero ahora estaba ella también ahí… y no parecía nada lo que había imaginado

"Lo siento tanto… por cierto mi nombre es Gure, y mi amiga Launch" Dijo la niña, tratando de sonreír para animar a las chicas nuevas "Nosotras venimos casi del mismo lugar, no vivíamos tan lejos la una de otra… y como dijo Launch, ella tiene un hijo… su novio, bueno, el de pronto se fue… y cuando sus padres se enteraron la mandaron aquí, y casi un año después llegue yo…" Suspiro Gure "Yo… bueno, me iba a fugar con mi novio, pues mis padres no lo aceptaron, y me dijo que si nos casábamos ellos no podrían hacer nada mas… y me fui, nos acostamos, y cuando íbamos a casarnos, mis padres no encontraron… y así acabe aquí" Comento cabizbaja "¿Y tu… la del cabello azul, dices que no te has acostado con nadie, entonces…?" Pregunto curiosa

Bulma rodo los ojos "Mi nombre es Bulma, y no, nunca me he acostado con nadie, la verdad es que soy huérfana, mis padres murieron en accidente, y quede en una casa de monjas, ahí pues… no hay chicos, y solo puedo salir al patio… aun no lo entiendo…" Dijo la de pelo azul

 **Flashback**

 **Bulma estaba en el patio delantero, su larga cabellera azul era hermosa y lo sabía, se enorgullecía de su belleza, siempre cepillaba su cabello para que brillara, con ayuda de dos niñas que habían llegado poco antes…**

 **Eran unas gemelas, que siempre estaban cerca, la querían como su hermana mayor…**

" **Bulma, cuando seamos grandes, ¿Seremos tan bonitas como tú?"Pregunto una de las niñas**

 **Bulma rio, y se inclino "Tal vez… no se… " Dijo con unas sonrisa vanidosa**

 **Entonces los gritos de algunos chicos que estaban en la barda del lugar se escucharon, le chiflaban, y gritaban algunas obscenidades a la joven de cabellera azul, Bulma los miro y rio… sabía que era hermosa, y por eso esos jóvenes siempre se colaban por la barda…**

 **Les dio una sonrisa tímida, fingiendo no escucharles… pero se paró un poco más cerca, escuchándoles, le encantaba como le hacía sentir el que ellos trataran de que ella los mirara, mientras la invitaban a salir, le gritaban cosas lindas, y otras sucias, ella solo enredo un mechón de su cabello entres sus dedos y mordió sus labios…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Bulma les conto como era su vida en aquel lugar…

"Eso es incitar a los hombres, y se condena linda" Dijo de pronto Launch mientras se sentaba a un lado de Milk

Bulma resoplo…

"Milk, tu novio… ¿Te dejo con tu bebe?" Pregunto de pronto Lazuli "¿O también te…?"

Milk negó rápidamente… "No,… yo… bueno"

 **Flashback**

 **10 meses atrás…**

" **Goku… te amo… prométeme que nos casaremos" Dijo con la voz temblorosa, estaba tan excitada, su cuerpo ardía, mientras ella estaba tumbada entre el pasto…**

 **Goku le dio un rápido beso en los labios, estaba encima suyo, tratando de no aplastarla con su peso… "Milk te amo, te juro que nos casaremos, tú serás mi esposa… mi compañera de vida, y… si no quieres, no hagamos esto amor…" Contesto, su voz era ronca, él igual estaba excitado**

 **Milk se mordió el labio, sabía que estaba mal, no debía hacerlo… pero el momento era simplemente perfecto, los dos en el campo, alejados de todos, al aire libre, con la más hermosa vista de todo el lugar… y el hombre que amaba, le daba dulces besos en su rostro, mientras sus dedos delineaban sus cuerpo con tanto tacto, con tanta delicadeza…**

" **Quiero ser tuya, por siempre Goku… te amo" Dijo en un gemido, cuando sintió las manos de su novio en sus caderas**

" **Milk…" Gruño contra los labios tiernos de su novia "Te prometo ser cuidadoso, y que te amare siempre, que serás mi esposa… te amo tanto" Susurro en su oído, al mismo tiempo que lamia su lóbulo**

 **Milk jadeo, cuando sintió la lengua de su novio bajar por su cuello, dando besos húmedos, dejándole un rastro de su saliva, mientras chupaba con fuerza**

 **De pronto las manos de Goku, empezaron a desnudar a la chica, quien tenía las mejillas rojas, su corazón acelerado… estaba avergonzada de mostrar su cuerpo que siempre era cubierto por los grandes vestidos que su madre le compraba**

 **Goku fue despacio, quitando cada tela, como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo, como si sintiera que al deslizarla lejos de su novia, esta fuera a romperse si no lo hacía con tacto, era la mujer que amaba… así que la beso, la abrazo y la miro a los ojos, trasmitiéndole en esa mirada oscura, todo el amor que tenia por ella…**

" **Eres lo más hermoso que jamás veré" Dijo tan despacio, mientras retiraba la ultima prenda**

 **Milk se sintió apenada, trato de cubrir sus pechos, mientras sus piernas inconscientes, se cerraban…**

 **Goku bajo sus manos, tocando con delicadeza la blanca piel, y desenredo sus brazos de sus pechos**

" **Milk, déjame verte… quiero amarte por completo" Le dijo, mientras bajaba sus manos, y llevaba sus labios hasta sus pechos, dándoles primero dulces besos, luego tocándoles con sus manos, estrujándoles, apretando sus dulces botones marrones, mientras le robaba mas gemidos a los labios de su novia**

 **Milk se arqueo, de pronto su cuerpo se comenzó a sentir más relajado, Goku la tocaba con tanto amor, con tanta delicadeza… y entonces sintió la humedad de la lengua del chico, tomando uno de sus botones marrones, para darle suaves lamidas, para luego atraparlos con sus dientes… haciéndole jadear**

" **Goku… eso…" Decía entre cortada, estaba extasiada**

 **Goku se detuvo, subió su mirada, para ver que ella aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, y su boca entre abierta**

" **¿Te gusta lo que hago Milk?" Le pregunto suave, soplando entre sus pechos, haciéndola sentir la piel de gallina**

 **La voz de Milk apenas era cuerda, estaba sumamente extasiada… "…Si… por favor hazlo de nuevo" Pidió, y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo en rojo…**

 **Goku sonrió y volvió a su labor, mientras una mano atrapaba un pecho, el otro era succionado con su boca, mientras la mano libre hacia pequeños círculos en el abdomen de la morena, y Goku frotaba ligueramente su cuerpo al de su novia, haciendo que su erección creciera, solo con el simple hecho de oír al amor de su vida gemir por sus caricias… la deseaba**

 **Goku beso sus pechos, y subió su recorrido a su mandíbula, luego a los labios de la chica, para acallar un poco los gemidos de ella, quien respondió rápidamente, enredando sus dedos a los cabellos de él, empujando con tanta necesidad su cabeza, profundizando el beso, mesclando sus sabores…**

 **Goku bajo sus dedos, hasta la intimidad de ella, acariciando suavemente ese precioso lugar, dando toques ligueros, mientras sentía cuan hinchado estaba… ella también estaba tan ansiosa. Deslizo con facilidad un dedo, y entro en ella, mientras Milk ahogaba un gritito en sus labios… y sus ojos se abrían de golpe, para toparse con la mirada de su novio… y de pronto otro dedo invadía su intimidad, haciendo todo más placentero**

 **El cuerpo de Milk estaba en llamas, sentía tanto placer… y culpa combinado, se suponía que una chica correcta no debía hacer nada similar antes del matrimonio… y ahí estaba, debajo de su novio, disfrutando de las caricias de este**

 **Goku bombeaba con sus dedos a Milk, ella estaba tan cálida… tan húmeda, y era por él… Se separo un poco del hermoso cuerpo de su chica, solo para poder quitarse toda la ropa que le impedía estar por completo en contacto con la hermosa morena, mientras ella jadeaba un poco irritada al sentir sus manos lejos, para luego ruborizarse al verlo desprenderse de toda la ropa**

 **Le encantaba mirarla, así tan bella, tan pura, eh inocente… sabiéndose él, único dueño de tanta belleza, de tanta pureza, siendo el único que podría llevarla a experimentar el éxtasis… solo quería ser él…**

 **Milk jadeo cuando Goku rozo la punta de su miembro en su entrada, que estaba tan resbaladiza… y Goku gruño, sentía la necesidad de entrar en ella, de sentir que lo consumía… y la beso, junto su rostro al de ella, y clavo su mirada en la de su amor… mientras su mano, sostenía con fuerza su miembro, aun en la entrada de ella…**

" **Milk… voy a entrar en ti… te Prometeo hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible amor" Dijo con todo el amor que le salía, y la beso…**

 **Milk sintió un dolor punzante, Goku había entrado en ella, de una sola estocada, no lo hizo para lastimarla, solo que no quería prolongar su dolor… Pronto lagrimas y leves quejidos estaban en el rostro de la hermosa chica, y Goku la beso más, mientras se quedaba unos momentos quieto, esperando que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión, y el dolor bajara un poco**

 **De pronto Goku se sintió culpable, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su amor, y ahora ella lloraba debajo suyo…**

" **Perdóname… fui muy tosco" Dijo en un leve susurro**

 **Milk negó con la cabeza "Ya no duele tanto… creo que se me está pasando" Confeso ella, con un hilo de voz**

" **Me voy a mover despacio, por favor… si sientes mucho dolor, dime y te juro que tomare toda mi fuerza de voluntad y pararme… solo deseo hacerte feliz MilK" Explico… y Goku se empezó a mover despacio dentro de ella**

 **Goku jadeo, era tan estrecha, sentía como si lo quisiera devorar, y lo encendía más, poco a poco, fue escuchando los leves gemidos que iban en aumento en los labios de su amada, ella estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo igual**

" **Ah… Goku te amo" Jadeo ella…**

 **Goku gruño, estaba sintiendo tanto placer, y ganas de aumentar el ritmo, pero igual tenía miedo de lastimar de nuevo a Milk… llevo sus manos a sus caderas, apretándoles, para bajarla y hacerle entrar un poco más en él**

 **De pronto sintió que Milk se contraía, y clavaba sus uñas en sus hombros, y un grito salió de los labios de su hermosa chica, ella cerro con fuerza los ojos, cuando una ola infinita de placer la golpeo**

 **Goku se sintió libre para embestirla con mayor fuerza, apretando mas sus caderas, besando su cuello, bajando a sus pechos para tironear de ellos con sus dientes, haciendo a Milk gritar una vez más, mientras él mismo se envolvía en ese espiral infinito de placer, sintiendo como de pronto se derramaba toda su semilla en su novia… quiso sacar su miembro antes de hacerlo, pero él placer era tanto… que nublo su conciencia**

 **Cayó encima de su novia, buscando cobijo entres sus pechos, aspirando el dulce aroma de la piel, acariciando su cuerpo, llevándose consigo cada detalle de ella, la anhelaba… no esperaría tanto, la tenía que hacer su esposa pronto, pues sentía que ahora que la había hecho suya, el deseo solo había crecido… deseaba amanecer cada día a su lado…**

" **Te amo tanto Milk…" Suspiro contra su piel, mientras podía escuchar el latido de su corazón corriendo**

… **.**

 **Un mes después, Goku fue a ver a Milk, la abrazo con tanta fuerza… y busco sus labios…**

" **Milk, estoy preparando todo… nos casaremos pronto amor, te prometo que será máximo en un mes mi vida, yo vendré la semana próxima, a pedirte a tus padres, solo tengo que hacer un rápido viaje… pero prometo estar aquí en una semana" Dijo cargando a la chica**

 **Milk sonrió… estaba feliz, emocionada, solo quería despertar con el cada mañana, amarlo el resto de su vida…**

… **.**

 **Pasaron casi 9 meses y el no volvió… y en la sala de partos, Milk dio a luz a un hermoso varón, tan parecido a su padre… y lloro, Goku no le hablo, no volvió por ella…**

 **Y sus padres la miraban con desprecio, trataron de esconderla, pero rápidamente el chisme se había esparcido…**

 **Miro a su hijo… "Aunque tu padre no te quiera, te llamaras Gohan, como su abuelito… al menos eso tendrás de él mi pequeño"**

 **Fin Flashback**

Milk lloro mientras relataba todo "Pensé que me amaba, yo me entregue a él, cuando me entere de mi embarazo, pensé que volvería antes de que mis padres lo notaran…" Gimió, y sollozo

De pronto las cuatro chicas a su alrededor la abrazaron fuerte, Milk sabía que estaba ahí por su idiotez, por entregarse antes de casarse, por no ceder cuando su madre y su padre le pidieron abortar a su hijo, porque sería un bastardo…

De pronto una voz necia se escucho por encima de los sollozos de Milk

"¡Patéticas!… estamos en el jodido infierno, así que acostúmbrense, nadie sale de aquí… a menos que muera, y que te perdonen por tus pecados, para no purgarnos en el _"infierno"_ , ¡Maldita ironía…!" Murmuro molesta "Además chica, no eres la única con una historia triste, aquí hay varias con hijos que les fueron quitados, otras putas… y otras que sus padres odian, pero de algo estamos seguras todas… nadie jamás sale de este lugar" Dijo tan seco y sin emoción

"Cállate la boca Fasha… no seas tan pesimista" Grito de pronto Gure

La chica llamada Fasha resoplo…

Launch salió del abrazo, y miro a las chicas… "Deben descansar, mañana tenemos muchos deberes, y por desgracia… lo que dijo Fasha es cierto, este es el infierno… así que deben tratar de portarse lo mejor posible… si quieren vivir sin castigo" Dijo Launch con seriedad "Debajo de sus almohadas hay otra muda de ropa limpia, ese es el uniforme que debemos portar siempre, nos dan uno limpio a diario… así que cuídenlos"

Bulma, Lazuli y Milk miraron aterrorizadas… vieron a las demás chicas… todas con miradas gachas, y en silencio

 _¿Acaso debían pagar así por sus errores, eso era lo que dios quería de ellas?_

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola… amo sus comentarios, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de revisar y comentar… ahora una petición…**

 **Me encantaría saber qué historia quieren que continúe en el próximo capítulo…**

 **Mi falsa Novia**

 **¿Amor, a la fuerza?**

 **Mírame cuando sea Invisible**

 **Les agradecería mucho que me comentaran cual esperan… así podre complacerles… cuídense y saludos**


	13. Mi falsa Novia P2

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta o eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, en cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y déjame un comentario diciendo que te pareció**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (Claramente se nota…), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **V y B**

 **Mi falsa Novia P2**

Una vez camino al bar… los tres jóvenes estaban encerrados en el coche, mientras Vegeta manejaba, Bulma y Milk iban en la parte trasera…

"¿No vamos a pasar por tu novia Vegeta?" Pregunto Bulma cuando vio que estaban acercándose a la zona de bares

Vegeta miro a las dos mujeres por el retrovisor… "No es mi novia, es… no es nada serio, solo una amiga" Dijo un poco irritado

"Pues eso no fue lo que me habías dicho hermanito" Respondió Milk, cruzando sus brazos, haciendo un bufido molesta

Bulma escondió su risa en su mano, y luego miro a su amiga

"Tranquila Milk, no ves que el chibi solo trata de decirte que solo es sexo, es normal… es decir, si él y la chica solo están pasando el rato, no veo lo raro" Comento Bulma, de lo más natural

De pronto el coche freno casi de golpe, y Vegeta se tenso… estaba mirando a Bulma reírse, mientras Milk, estaba casi en blanco, parecía que su arranque de parar el coche de golpe la había asustado de mas…

"Oye Mujer, ¿Por qué eres tan vulgar?" Pregunto Vegeta aun sonrojado, dando gracias que estaba oscuro, y que en su rostro no debía verse tanto la sorpresa

Bulma solo rio más alto "Pensé que ya no eras un chibi, pero creo que me equivoque, mírate estás todo rojo… oh vamos, ¿No eres virgen o sí?" Pregunto entre risas

Vegeta se tenso mas, y miro a las dos mujeres

"Llegamos, bajen aquí, iré a estacionarme" Dijo Vegeta en tono molesto, irritado… y espero a que ambas mujeres bajaran

Las miro caminar animadas, mientras Bulma se volteo y le guiño un ojo… Vegeta masajeo su cien, esa chica no tenía más que un par de horas con él, y ya le estaba sacando de sus casillas, además de que era tan vulgar, que no le importaba hablar de sexo abiertamente, aun frente a él…, golpeo el volante

"¿Qué carajo hago aquí…?" Gruño molesto

…

Bulma y Milk entraron, fueron directo por un par de tragos, y en el camino encontraron a varios de sus viejos amigos, entre ellos… vieron a Maron, Radiks, quienes seguían juntos, luego se encontraron a Lazuli, quien solo las saludo seco, y luego se retiro con un par de amigos…

"Vamos Milk, dime ¿Qué no me estas contando… tienes algún novio, es por eso que no quieres que te encontremos a un chico?… ¿eso es verdad?" Dijo Bulma en tono alto, casi pasando por encima del ruido de la música

"No, es solo… bueno, me gusta un chico, pero no puedo Bulma, es muy raro… ha estado 6 meses mandándome flores, me ha invitado a salir, y cosas así…." Decía la morena, mientras le daba un par de sorbos a su trago

Bulma escucho atenta "¿Es un playboy? ¿O por kami, no me digas que la tiene tan chiquita…?"

"¡No!" Interrumpió Milk de inmediato, luego agito sus manos en la cara de Bulma, quien de pronto sonrió maliciosa "No, tampoco es lo que piensas… ¡no sé!, no me pienso acostar con él, es un niño… bueno es…"

"Bueno, dejemos eso por unos momentos, mejor vamos a bailar… ¿Te parece?" Pregunto la peli azul, mientras movía los brazos al ritmo de la música, para atraer la atención la morena "Vamos, no acepto una negativa" Y con eso la peli azul arrastro a la morena a la pista

Ambas mujeres se movían seductoras, moviendo sus caderas al unisonó, haciendo que varios de los hombres del lugar les prestaran su total atención a las dos mujeres hermosas bailando, quienes tenían miradas incluso coquetas…

Bulma se reía, mientras miraba por el rabillo a los chicos que babeaban por ellas, y se acerco mas a Milk, pegando ambas sus cuerpos, estaban tan extasiadas con la música, con las luces bajas del lugar, y con el baile excitante, que en un momento, Bulma tomo a Milk, y sin decir más, le dio un beso bastante atrevido a la morena… haciendo que al principio se extrañara…

Una vez que las dos se separaron, Bulma jadeaba… y rio a Milk, quien tenía una mirada extrañada, y sudaba un poco, mientras tocaba sus labios…

"¿Qué…?"No termino de preguntar la morena, cuando Bulma rio

"Tranquila… fue solo el momento, pero no me gustas, ni nada… vamos, necesito un trago…" Dijo Bulma tomando camino a la barra donde Vegeta se encontraba con un joven

…

Goku había llegado, para encontrarse con su amigo de infancia tomando en la barra, mientras miraba fijo a donde las personas bailaban animadamente…

"Vegeta… ¿Qué te trae por aquí…?" Y luego el de cabellos alborotados miro a donde Vegeta… su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo "Maldición… es Milk… y esa chica… ¿Qué mierda…?" Dijo excitado cuando las vio bailar pegadas, y luego cuando la chica frente a Milk la tomaba del rostro y la besaba

Vegeta gruño molesto… "¡Cállate la boca Kakaroto… y deja de mirar así a mi hermana!" Dijo amenazante, con el puño cerrado, golpeando la barra

Mientras otros hombres estaban alterados mirando a las dos chicas, que caminaban entre la multitud, a la barra…

Al llegar a la barra, Goku estaba en extremo nervioso… mientras las dos mujeres se acercaban

"Goku" Dijo de pronto Bulma, cuando agito su mano, saludando con gran energía al chico de cabellos inconfundibles

Milk se tenso… y giro, para mirar al chico, que tenía tiempo tratando de salir con ella, y como de costumbre, Goku no desaprovecho el momento para saludar a la morena, sin reconocer a la chica junto a ella

Goku se acerco, y sonrió nervioso…

"Milk… hola… ¿Cómo has estado?" Pregunto Goku, tocando su nuca, mientras sus músculos se tensaban, y sus manos parecían empezar a arder

Bulma se aclaro la garganta, ganado la atención del joven, quien parecía mirarla como si no la conociera…

"Vamos, no me digas que no te acuerdas… Goku soy Bulma" Dijo molesta la de cabello azul, con los brazos en las caderas… frunciendo el ceño

Goku abrió sus ojos grandes, con gran sorpresa, y sin más, abrazo a la chica de cabellos azules…

"Bulma… ¡Qué bueno verte… que cambiada!" Dijo animado, estaba en alborozo, envolviendo a la chica en un abrazo tan fraternal, como si se tratara de su hermana

"Bueno no solo yo, si no que mírate, estas tan… cambiado, y guapísimo…" Comento coqueta Bulma, mientras se separa de Goku, y lo examinaba de pies a cabeza…

Goku se sonrojo un poco, y se rio nervioso… y sin darle tiempo Bulma de decir más nada, lo arrastro en medio de aquel lugar, donde la música era más fuerte, y se puso a bailar con el chico, meneando sus caderas de manera seductora, sin importarle que la última vez que lo había visto, este igual era solo un niño, pues ahora estaba bastante crecido, y Bulma no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, de ver cuanto había crecido el hermanito de su amigo…

….

Milk solo los miro sin decir nada, no le dieron ni tiempo de si quiera reprochar… así que se resigno, y miro desde su asiento a Bulma, bailando casi de manera provocativa a Goku, quien solo reía nervioso, y trataba de no tocar a la chica frente a él…

Vegeta se sorprendió, cuando sus ojos encontraron a Kakaroto con Bulma, bailando, y sonriendo como un par de novios… y de manera casi inconsciente, sus puños se cerraron, y un leve gruñido salió de sus labios…

"Como que tu amiga resulto… muy desinhibida" Comento Vegeta, con la mandíbula apretada, un poco irritado… tratando de no mirar a su hermana

"Bueno, digamos que Bulma… no cree mucho en el concepto de pareja, desde que termino con Yamcha, parece que ya no le ve mucha importancia, ella es así, pero… quizás, si encuentro a Yamcha…" Dijo de pronto Milk, casi en un saltito "Si no mal recuerdo regreso a la ciudad hace unos meses…"

"¿Y para que lo vas a buscar…?, déjate de idioteces Milk, además ese tipo… es un imbécil, se la pasa de cama en cama con cualquiera, y dime enserio pretender enviarlo a tu amiga, y yo que pensé que la apreciabas…" Murmuro, y tomo del brazo a su hermana cuando vio que seguía buscando, como si tratara de encontrar al chico ahí

"Tranquilo Vegeta, es solo para que tu amigo no termine mas incomodo de lo que ya está" Se excuso la morena

"El imbécil no se ve molesto" Gruño

…

Bulma y Goku regresaron a donde Milk y Vegeta…

"Valla Goku, mira que bailas muy bien… y dime una cosa… ¿Tienes alguna novia por ahí?" Pregunto la peli azul, sentándose a un lado del chico

De pronto Goku casi se atraganto, y Milk solo lo miro curiosa…

"Bueno… yo…" Y entonces miro a Vegeta, quien parecía querer matarlo en esos momentos… trago saliva "Yo, no tengo aun… es que hay una chica, pero… digamos que ella tiene a un chico en su vida, creo que me matara si me acerco" Comento nervioso, tratando de reír para ocultar que la mirada asesina de su amigo, quería atravesarle el pecho

"Eso quiere decir, que ella tiene novio… pues yo te recomiendo no meterte, si algo debe respetarse es un noviazgo… no es bueno meterse" Comento tomando de su vaso

Vegeta la miro y sonrió "Pensé que a ti no te gustaban la relaciones, que eras de las que solo pasa el rato…" Comento, ganándose un golpe debajo de la mesa por parte de Milk, a la cual ignoro

Bulma sonrió, y se inclino un poco en la mesa… "Que no quiera tener una relación, no significa que me guste meterme en medio de una, mira chibi… una cosa es ser una niña boba, que busca amor en cualquier chico, de manera obsesiva, y otra… es divertirse, y entender que si algunos piensan que es bueno estar con alguien por amor, entonces no deber meter tu cuchara… es como si yo dijera ahora mismo…" Y se acerco un poco más a Vegeta, mientras ella se mordía el labio, y rosaba su mano por la mejilla de Vegeta… "Que te quiero llevar a un rincón oscuro, bajarte los pantalones… y darte la mejor noche de tu vida…" Dijo en un ronroneo

Vegeta entonces sintió como su cuerpo de pronto respondía con urgencia a la chica, olvidando que de hecho estaban ahí mismo su hermana y su amigo, quienes solo se pasmaron

Y de pronto Bulma rio… y se alejo del chico "Eso sería malo… tú tienes una chica en tu vida, y yo no soy tan perra, en cambio… si se lo dijera a Goku, sería diferente, el está soltero, y solo…"

"Pero no lo harás" Dijo de pronto Milk, cruzando los brazos

Bulma entonces la miro, y vio de reojo a Goku, quien estaba rojo… y lo entendió, quiso carcajearse, pero se aguanto las ganas…

"No tampoco se lo diría, creo que él… bueno, parece que Goku está bastante ocupado" Comento Bulma

Vegeta aun seguía estático, el tacto de Bulma había sido para él, como una carga eléctrica, que le pulso en todo el cuerpo, llevándole una serie de emociones increíbles… y después de un rato, volvió a encontrar su voz, que parecía haber quedado atrapada en su garganta

"No es mi novia, ya te lo dije… así que como tú, yo solo paso el rato con ella, no estamos en nada serio" Comento, mirando con media sonrisa a la peli azul

Bulma lo miro con incredulidad "Bueno, sigues siendo un chibi, así que creo que buscare a un chico soltero, y de edad adecuada… no quiero que me digan que ando pervirtiendo niños" Comento divertida, parándose de la mesa, con su trago en mano

Dio un rápido adiós a todos, y camino entre la gente…

Goku sonrió nervioso "Valla Bulma, ella se ve muy cambiada…" Dijo riendo nervioso

Milk lo miro y su enojo pronto paso cuando vio que Goku, de hecho no se retiraba de la mesa, y jugaba con sus dedos, mientras la miraba, y trataba de articular palabra…

Vegeta de pronto golpeo la mesa, y se levanto…

"Me largo, dime Milk, ¿Te vas conmigo?" Pregunto molesto, mirándola con el ceño fruncido

"¿Pero porque?, vamos quédate, estaré un rato mas, además alguien tiene que llevar a Bulma, y si no encuentra a alguien, no puedo dejarla sola"

"Dudo que tu amiga tenga problemas para encontrar a alguien" Dijo con su tono de voz grave

Milk lo ignoro, y siguió platicando con Goku, quien si noto la amargura en la voz de su amigo, y sonrió…

….

Bulma siguió su camino, riendo, tomando, y mirando atenta a todos los chicos del lugar, buscando alguno que le resultara o familiar, o que le interesara… hasta que cierto peli negro apareció en su campo de visión, había cambiado si… era más alto su cabello ahora era corto, y su cuerpo parecía más grueso de lo que recordaba… se mordió el labio

Camino pasando entre la multitud, para acercarse más al chico… pero pronto vio a una joven rubia, era hermosa, y se le sentó en las piernas… mientras ambos compartían un beso apasionado…

Bulma se detuvo, sonrió con tristeza… Yamcha parecía tener una novia, y por lo que veía no perdían el tiempo

"Bueno, parece que tu ex y mi amiga, se están conociendo muy bien… ¿No te parece?" Pregunto de pronto Vegeta, que apareció a su lado… con los brazos cruzados en el pecho

Bulma lo miro y luego a la rubia… "Milk tenía razón, es una zorra… te hizo un favor sabes" Comento

Vegeta se encogió de hombros

"Bueno, parece que no hay nada por ahí… sabes chibi, pensé que eso te molestaría, es decir… pensé que tenias algo un poco mas con ella" Menciono Bulma caminando de regreso

Vegeta la tomo del brazo, y la estrello en su pecho… la miro a los ojos "Te dije que no soy ningún chibi mujer… si no te ha quedado claro te lo puedo mostrar" Dijo en tono bajo, en un susurro cerca de los labios de Bulma

Bulma de pronto sintió una mescla de emociones, estaba excitada, enojada, feliz… y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, cuando pronto recobro la cordura, y recordó que era el hermano menor de su amiga quien la tenia contra su pecho…

"Tranquilo… mira, disculpa, es que es difícil verte como otra cosa que no sea el hermanito de Milk… pero vamos Vegeta, no te molestes…" Dijo con dificultad, tratando de separarse…

Vegeta la soltó, y gruño molesto "No soy un maldito chibi jamás mujer, tú en cambio pareces una… estas detrás de todos… pareces una maldita adolecente" Dijo con molestia, y sin más, y ya sin poder contener sus deseos, tomo a Bulma de la cintura y la beso con pasión… mientras la abrazaba con tanta fuerza, que parecía que la quería romper

Bulma se dejo llevar, el chico era sin duda atractivo, había crecido para convertirse en un hombre guapo, con la voz gruesa, el cuerpo perfectamente marcado… su piel bronceada, sus facciones tan definidas… y besaba mejor que nadie…

Ambos se perdieron en esos momento en los labios del otro, olvidando a todos a su alrededor, la música, a Milk, o Goku… solo estaban ellos dos en esos momentos…

Cuando se separaron por aire, se miraron fijamente… los ojos azules estaban aterrados… parecía que Bulma estaba a punto de correr lejos del lugar, olvidando todo lo sucedido…

POV BULMA

Maldición, este chico no… es decir, es el hermanito de Milk, es el chibi que… no esto no puede terminar bien… lo mejor sería irme, y tratar de hacer de cuenta que esto no paso, si sigo aquí esto se saldrá de control

Joder, ¿Por qué se puso tan bueno?, debió quedarse así… como el chibi tierno que conocí, no como el hombre, capaz de hacer que me estremezca en sus brazos…

"Yo… lo siento Vegeta… debo irme" Digo cuando por fin encuentro mi voz… maldición, si parezco una maldita adolecente

"Tú no sales de aquí, a menos que sea conmigo Bulma…" Me dice con esa voz tan excitante, que me manda una corriente por todo el cuerpo

Incluso hace que moje mis bragas… maldito ex chibi, ¿Por qué me hace esto?

Me separo de él lo más rápido que puedo "Vegeta, esto no está bien… mira tú…" Trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, es decir…

Pero se acerca más a mí, y su sola presencia me está matando

"¿Qué pasa Bulma, no venias a buscar un hombre, porque no puedo ser yo?… ¿No te atraigo?" Me dice, mientras me vuelve a tomar en sus brazos

¿Qué si no me atrae…?, maldición desde que lo vi, no he dejado de imaginarlo mientras me toma, y me embiste en una pared, mientras me hace mirarlo… estoy enferma, estoy teniendo pensamientos pervertidos con el hermanito de mi amiga

"No estoy para juegos Vegeta… eres mucho más chico y…"

"Nada…" Me dijo callándome con otro beso…

Cuando me soltó, me tomo y camino conmigo fuera del bar…

FIN POV BULMA

POV VEGETA

No puedo explicar que me pasa, hace tantos años que deje de pensar en Bulma, es decir… si pensé en ella tiempo después, cuando crecí… ella había sido la primer chica que me gusto, pero… ahora que la vuelvo a ver, así de hermosa… hace que mis huesos se sientan extraños, mi cuerpo se tensa, y cuando la vi bailar así con mi hermana… joder…

Si la otra chica no hubiera sido mi hermana, creo que me hubiera corrido ahí mismo… ¿Qué mierda le pasa a Bulma Briefs…?, la que yo conocí, bueno… la que medio conocí, era tranquila, soñadora, y siempre trataba de hacer que mi hermana y ella fueran las chicas mas recatadas… pero esta, es… simplemente, me hace tener curiosidad por ella…

Sus labios saben a fresa, ¿Qué clase de chica sabe a fresa?, tiene los labios más suaves, y me estremece, solo con ese beso siento como tengo una maldita erección… y al tocar su cuerpo, siento como ella tiembla en mis brazos… no puede negar que igual le atraigo… se que desea lo mismo que yo… y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad…

Cuando éramos niños, me hizo odiar al idiota de Yamcha, un imbécil al que conocí después, el que según era su novio, en ese entonces era un niño, y me lastimo… pero ahora… ella no tiene idea…

La llevo hasta mi coche, y la veo… se que esta indecisa, mira el bar… como si deseara correr de nuevo dentro, para escapar de mi… pero no se lo permitiré

La vuelvo a besar, tomo sus cabellos sueltos, y la atraigo mas a mi rostro… saboreo su lengua, y siento que ella corresponde a mi beso, y me enreda en sus brazos, y entonces siento que levanta sus piernas, tratando de enredarlas en mis caderas… y me rio en sus labios… la tengo ahora en mi poder

"Tranquila… aquí no podemos… sube al coche" Le ordeno, bueno casi es una orden… la verdad es que me muero por seguir con esto, pero no será fuera de un bar

"Vegeta, no estés jugando… estoy a dos segundo de largarme y olvidar esto… si no quieres, pues aquí lo dejamos" Me dice molesta, me dan ganas de reír… se ve hermosa, con esa cara molesta

La atraigo y delineo su rostro… es hermoso, sus ojos son preciosos, sus labios me invitan a devorarla y no dejarla nunca…

"No será fuera de un bar Bulma, vamos sube… no seas necia mujer" Digo, y la miro… veo ese brillo de hace años, cuando era una adolecente… ahí sigue esa chica y me encanta

La veo subir, y no pierdo tiempo en arrancar el coche…

Mientras manejo, no se ha donde mierda la llevo, lo estoy considerando seriamente… no pienso llevar a Bulma a un motel, no es… _ella no es como las otras chicas_

La llevo al único lugar, a donde nunca antes he llevado a nadie en mi vida… a mi apartamento _, ¿Por qué la llevo ahí?_ Ni yo mismo se… pero no quiero llevarla a un motel, la quiero tener en mi cama…

FIN POV VEGETA

Llegaron al departamento de Vegeta, ambos bajaron y caminaron hasta la puerta de Vegeta. Bulma camino un poco nerviosa, y miro el lugar… no tenía idea de que Vegeta viviera solo, ni siquiera había hablado tanto con él, y los tragos de mas que tenia no ayudaban mucho a su buen juicio

Vegeta la invito a entrar… y Bulma se sorprendió, el lugar era elegante, y limpio… no parecía el departamento de un hombre soltero… y luego se volteo y lo miro, no ya no podía ver al niño, solo al hombre que se había convertido, y Vegeta le sonreía

Vegeta se acerco, y la tomo de las caderas, y delineo sus curvas, hasta llegar a su cuello, acariciando, para luego pasar a su mejillas… donde dio un beso tierno, y luego paso su boca por su oreja….

"Falsa" Dijo en tono seductor, haciendo que Bulma temblara

Y luego lo miro con confusión… mientras el parecía divertido con su reacción…

"¿Qué…" No termino su pregunta, cuando el dedo de Vegeta callo sus labios, acercando su boca, mientras acercaba el cuerpo de la chica al suyo, y entonces la beso, primero suave…

Pero Bulma no quería nada de amabilidades, estaba por completo excitada y llevo sus dedos a su cabello en forma de llama, y se aferro a él, profundizando el beso… y de un impulso sus piernas se envolvieron en sus caderas, mientras que por reflejo Vegeta la tomo de las caderas, aferrándola a él, mientras sus bocas se devoraban con pasión

Vegeta emprendió el camino, mientras una de sus manos tomaba con fuerza el trasero de la chica, la otra tomo su espalda, para sostenerla mejor, mientras caminaba con ella en sus piernas, a la recamara… y en el camino, tropezó, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bulma golpeara contra la pared, donde la aprisiono unos segundos…

Bulma se estremeció en el dolor, y separo sus labios de Vegeta…

"Lo siento…" Se disculpo Vegeta, mientras miraba los labios hinchados de la chica… sin duda quería seguir besándoles, y morderlos…

Bulma asintió… y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Vegeta, mientras acariciaba su pecho en el camino, y besaba su cuello, haciendo que Vegeta soltara leves gemidos desde lo más profundo de su garganta, tratando de atraparlos, para que ella no notara lo que le estaban provocando sus ligueros toques…

Y la volvió a tomar con fuerza, para llevarla a su recamara, donde la deposito en la cama, con él encima… mientras ella le terminaba de quitar la camisa, dejando su pecho desnudo, y lo admiraba…

"Vegeta…" Gimió Bulma al sentir los músculos de su cuerpo

Vegeta sonrió ante la mirada lujuriosa que le dedico ella… y comenzó a retirar la ropa de la peli azul, con tanta tranquilidad, que a la peli azul se le estaba haciendo eterno, así que trato de quitarse la ropa rápidamente… pero Vegeta detuvo su mano… y se acerco a ella

"No te desesperes… quiero disfrutar cada segundo de ti, quiero verte y disfrutar cada momento de mi tacto en tu piel… Bulma" Dijo en un ronroneo, mientras seguía quitando lentamente la ropa de la chica, y mientras la piel era expuesta… Vegeta besaba la piel de Bulma

Bulma solo podía arquear su espalda, mientras sentía los labios húmedos del chico pasar por su piel, hasta llegar a sus pantalones… donde Vegeta quito despacio el botón, para bajar lentamente el pantalón, deslizando sus dedos para acariciar la delicada piel… mientras dejaba al descubierto las bragas de la chica… y acariciaba las piernas de Bulma, haciéndola gemir, mientras Bulma apretaba los dientes, para no gemir por lo alto…

La piel de Bulma estaba hirviendo, mientras que Vegeta besaba las piernas de la chica, luego llevo sus dedos hasta las bragas, para deslizarlas fuera, levantando un poco mas piernas de Bulma, hasta dejarlas sobre sus hombros, para adentrase en ellas, y llegar a la intimidad de la chica, que estaba goteando de deseo… y sin decir más… hundió un dedo dentro de la chica, quien solo apretó un poco las piernas….

Vegeta sonrió… mientras una de sus manos seguían delineando las piernas, y besando… así como su dedo jugaba dentro de la chica, haciendo que los gemidos de la chica se incrementaran, mientras las piernas de Bulma se cerraban apretando a Vegeta…

Beso todo el largo de sus piernas, hasta llegar a su intimidad, y meter su lengua en ella, para empujar dentro al igual que su dedo…

"Ah… ah… Vegeta…" Grito Bulma. Cuando sintió la húmeda lengua entrar y salir de su centro caliente, para luego sentir como dada chupetones, y lamia todo su centro…

Bulma trato de sentarse… agarrando con fuerza los cabellos de Vegeta, para tratar de adentrarlo más en ella, mientras sentía que el placer dentro de ella aumentaba… hasta el punto del orgasmo… sin darle tiempo si quiera de decirle a Vegeta, llego al más placentero orgasmo… mientras echaba su cabeza atrás… cerrando con fuerza los ojos..

Sintió a Vegeta absorber sus jugos, para luego sentirlo quitarle por completo la blusa y su sosten… donde comenzó a besar su pecho… para llegar a su cuello, y Bulma lo atrajo hasta encontrar sus labios, para besarlo con pasión… mientras sus piernas se abrían mas, para que él se adentrara en ella…

Vegeta se alejo un poco, para admirar a la chica frente a él, que tenía el cuerpo sonrojado y sudoroso, parecía aperlado… su respiración irregular, hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara con fuerza…

Bulma toco su cuerpo, pasando sus dedos por sus pechos, donde apretó un poco sus pezones, ante la atenta mirada de Vegeta, quien se quitaba los pantalones… Bulma lamio su pecho… haciendo que su pezón se endureciera mas… y miro a Vegeta…

"¿Te gusta chibi?" Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina…

Y Vegeta gruño… odiaba la palabra chibi, pero en esos momentos solo lo encendió mas…

Se bajo el pantalón, y libero su gran erección, que palpitaba por entrar en ella, y la acaricio… mientras miraba a Bulma tocarse…

Ella bajo sus manos por su abdomen, y abrió un poco mas sus piernas, para dejar ver su intimidad que estaba húmeda, y llevo dos de sus dedos dentro… empezando a gemir, mientras miraba a Vegeta con la boca abierta…

Se masturbo frente a los ojos negros, que no perdían detalle de las caras de la chica, que aumentaba el ritmo, pero justo antes de llegar as u orgasmo saco sus dedos… y se los llevo a la boca, metiéndose los dedos, y limpiándolos…

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí Vegeta…?" Pregunto llena de lujuria, cuando sus dedos salieron limpios de sus labios…

Vegeta no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, se subió de nuevo a la cama encima de la chica, para tomarla del cabello, y besarla…

"Bulma… te deseo… te quiero sentir" Le dijo Vegeta mientras la besaba y rozaba su erección en su centro caliente

"Hazlo… te quiero dentro de mi ahora" Exigió la peli azul

Vegeta entro en ella de una sola estocada, hundiéndose en ella hasta lo más profundo… haciendo que ambos dieran un gritito… y se abrazaran

Vegeta empezó a embestir a la chica, de manera desesperada, mientras se aferraba a Bulma… y ella enredo sus piernas en él, apretando las caderas de Vegeta, hundiendo sus uñas… mientras aventaba mas sus propias caderas para que pudiera Vegeta entrar más en ella

Bulma lo beso… y lo miro mientras que el gruñía, y gemía…

Vegeta apretó sus piernas… y tomo a Bulma de las caderas, la levanto un poco… y luego desenredo sus piernas de sus caderas, y levanto las piernas de la chica, poniéndolas contra su pecho… tomándolas con fuerza mientras embestía mas a Bulma…

"Vegeta…"

"Bulma… yo…"

No pudo terminar, los gritos de la peli azul ahogaron sus palabras, cuando su orgasmo la golpeo…

Vegeta entonces la cambio, la puso boca abajo, y levanto un poco las caderas de la chica, para entrar en ella, mientras dejaba que parte de su peso se posara a la peli azul, quien estaba tan extasiada, que solo podía gemir y gritar llamándole…

Vegeta tomo con fuerza las caderas de la chica, mientras buscaba sus pechos y los amasaba… hasta que sintió su propio orgasmo reclamarle…

"Bulma…" Gruño contras su espalda… corriéndose dentro de ella… para caer a un lado de la chica…

Podían escuchar sus respiraciones… estaban alteradas… Bulma estaba boca abajo, sin mirarlo…

"Milk… la dejamos en el bar…" Dijo de pronto la peli azul

Vegeta rio un poco… no estaba pensando en su hermana en esos momentos… solo en la chica en su cama

Cuando Bulma trato de levantarse, tiempo después de recuperarse, la tomo de las cintura y la atrajo a su pecho…

"¿A dónde crees que vas…?" Pregunto con los ojos medio cerrados, el sueño lo estaba reclamando

"A mi casa Vegeta… no te quiero incomodar…"

"Eres mi novia… ¿Recuerdas?" Dijo Vegeta, mientras besaba su espalda

Bulma lo miro… no entendía a que se refería Vegeta… "Vegeta yo no…"

"Recuerdo que dijiste que si de grande quería aun ser tu novio, aceptarías con gusto… y ahora serás mi novia, porque la que tenia era falsa… era solo una falsa novia"

Bulma rio un poco… "¿Entonces no te parezco fea?" Pregunto con una sonrisa

"Eres hermosa"

"Lo intentare… pero no prometo nada Vegeta… solo que lo intentare"

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Espero cumplir con sus expectativas… gracias por votar… debo decir que me sorprendí, cuando conté no estaba segura de cual ganaría…**

 **Si tienen sugerencias para cualquier capitulo, estaré contenta de leerlas… y hare lo posible por complacerles… nos leemos**


	14. ¿Amor, a la fuerza? P2

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta o eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, en cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y déjame un comentario diciendo que te pareció**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (Claramente se nota…), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **G y M**

 **¿Amor, a la fuerza? P2**

 _¿Rutina?_ , se preguntaba ella mientras se acomodaba la falda, alisándose los pliegues en ella

"Como si fuera a verla de cualquier manera" Se dijo frente al espejo la morena, y solo un largo suspiro "Parezco una colegiala, además ni que fuera mi novio o algo… solo es un chico con el que me divierto, y nada más… así que tranquila" Se dijo nuevamente, mientras aclaraba su mente

Entonces su puerta sonó, y sabia quien estaba detrás de esta…

"No seas infantil Milk, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes… además por si no te acuerda tonta, tenemos las mismas cosas… así que ya déjame entrar" Grito Bulma, casi apuñalando la puerta

"No, y deja de joder… además, luego te dan celos, y te pones toda idiota cuando ves que las mías están más grandes… así que espérate" Grito con una risita del otro lado

"¿CELOSA YO?" Se escucho el grito por toda el departamento, quizás incluso fuera de este

Milk rio un poco más, sabía perfectamente como molestar a su amiga, y sacarla de sus cabales en solo unos segundos… además Bulma seguía gritando y maldiciendo por todo lo alto, mientras parecía tumbar la puerta. Después de unos minutos más, por fin Milk abrió la puerta de su recamara y miro a Bulma, quien estaba roja, y su mirada era de asesina sin corazón…

"Jamás podría estar celosa… eres una tonta, si alguien debería estar celosa en este lugar eres… tú" Dijo molesta, con la mandíbula apretada, señalando a Milk… pero entonces, la miro detenidamente, y levanto una ceja extrañada

Milk se miro, ¿ _Acaso algo estaba mal con su atuendo?_ , sabía que si era eso, su amiga no dudaría en decírselo en cualquier momento, pues no por nada era su mejor amiga… ¿No?

"¿Así de mal…?" Pregunto nerviosa Milk

Bulma entonces se encontró con sus ojos "No, pero… ¿Segura que vas con tus padres para ver si arreglas las cosa…?, es decir, más bien parece que vas a una cita, y por cómo vas, diría que ese alguien te importa muchísimo…" Y entonces una sonrisa torcida apareció en la chica de cabello azul "Milk… dime algo, ¿No abras perdido ya verdad…?, porque sigo esperando las llaves, y sabes que si sé que me has mentido, te ira peor amiga…" Dijo en tono amenazante

Milk parecía tan tranquila, y solo sonrió y se inclino a su amiga… "No, yo si tengo autocontrol… si me arregle tanto, es porque no quiero que mi madre empiece a joderme por mi apariencia, además… dime algo amiga… ¿Dos meses, en serio nada de nada…?, parece irreal para ti" Contraataco la morena

Bulma se enderezo "Compre un juguete mas grande, me ha servido…" Fue la respuesta de la peli azul, y entonces camino al refrigerador de Milk "Espero que te vaya bien, pero si no… recuerda que me llevare tu helado y la botella de tequila, así tendrás que pasar por mí para que te pueda decir con gusto, que _te lo dije_ …" Concluyo la peli azul, mientras se llevaba ambas cosas del departamento de la morena

Milk solo atino a correr detrás de ella, y cuando llego a su puerta solo se asomo… y grito…

"Bulma, no seas así… te juro que te hare ir al maldito súper por provisiones… regresarme al menos el tequila" Dijo agitando la mano

Solo alcanzo a escuchar una risita de parte de Bulma que corría a toda prisa

Milk suspiro, miro su reloj… se le iba a hacer tarde, y no deseaba llegar tarde a esa cita, tampoco iba con sus padres, pero no podía decirle a Bulma que de hecho iba a ver a su vecino, quien debía ya tener una venda en los ojos, mientras esperaba por ella

Salió de la casa con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la verdad era que estaba muy contenta, por algún motivo el chico que la esperaba, había logrado que se sintiera nerviosa, ansiosa… y eso era que no sentía en mucho tiempo, al principio pensó en terminar con eso… temerosa de que esos sentimientos se intensificaran pero, el sexo con aquel chico era demasiado bueno, además no solo era eso… él realmente parecía interesado en ella, más allá de lo físico, pues a pesar de no saber su nombre, le había preguntado su color favorito, si le agradaban los dulces como el chocolate, o bombones, incluso en un momento le pregunto si le gustaba que le regalaran flores… claro ella fue muy seca y le dijo que todo eso era cursi, y para una chica enamorada… no para ella

 _¿Rutina?_ , volvió a preguntarse… _No ellos no tenían nada rutinario, eran completamente extraños, lo de ellos no era un relación, pero sin duda era algo más que sexo… y para nada rutinario_

….

Ahí estaba Goku, detrás de la puerta de aquel lugar que solo ella conocía… bueno, Bulma también… pero solo Milk usaba aquel lugar

Y el chico estaba ahí sentado, detrás de una barra, con una sonrisa de lado, mientras frente a él, estaban dos copas servidas con un poco de vino blanco… _¿Por qué había hecho eso?,_ bueno no le importaba… él se veía realmente guapo, con la camisa un poco abierta, sus ojos vendados, y su sonrisa tan lobuna

"Te estabas tardando" Dijo Goku, aun sentado, extendiendo su mano para invitar a la chica a hacerlo

Ella se rio, y agacho la mirada… "¿Cómo sabes que soy yo, y no otra persona?" Pregunto curiosa, mientras camino y se sentó frente a él, tomando la copa en sus manos

"Tienes un aroma especial, que combinado con el perfume que usas, crean algo que me enloquece… y creo que ya no podre sacarlo de mi memoria" Comento sonriéndole

Ella se sorprendió, nadie nunca le había dicho algo como eso… _Pues ella no sentía otro aroma más que el de su perfume_

El se rio ante el silencio, tenia noción de lo que ella pensaba

Milk entonces se enderezo, y tomo un poco del vino

"Debes saber que me acostare contigo aun si no me tratas de alagar, sabes que por eso estamos aquí" Dijo tratando de sonar neutral, como si no se sintiera nerviosa, y las manos le temblaran

Goku alargo su mano, y atrapo la de la chica, y acaricio en pequeños círculos la muñeca…

"Lo sé, eres mi ladrona favorita… pero eso no quita que tu aroma sea demasiado exquisito, y con esta maña de vendarme, creo que mis otros sentidos se agudizan por ti" Decía, mientras su mano acariciaba seductoramente la pequeña mano que atrapaba "¿Tienes frio…?, tú mano está congelada y tiemblas" Menciono, y casi parecía un tono preocupado el que uso el chico

Milk trato de retirar su mano, le incomodaba que él supiera el efecto que ahora le provocaba, esos sentimientos, que no deseaba tener por nadie… pero se tranquilizo

"La noche está un poco fría, y a decir verdad, no vine abrigada" Comento tratando de retirar su mano

El la soltó "Entonces, déjame calentarte… ven y deja que te abrace"

Ella se levanto, jalo su asiento y camino rodeando la barra, para quedar justo frente a él, quien tenía los brazos extendidos, esperando a que ella entrara en su pecho… y así lo hizo, dejo que la abrazara, poniéndose de espaldas a él, quien rápidamente le tallo los brazos, para darle calor, mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello, aspirando más de cerca ese aroma que le encantaba…

Ella se estremeció con sus toques, y tembló un poco más, por la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo, al sentir como tallaba sus brazos y luego sus caderas…

"Así debes hacer con todas, dime ¿A todas las seduces de esta manera, para que caigan en tu cama?" Pregunto ella, arqueando un poco su espalda, cuando sintió la presión de las grandes manos en su abdomen

"No, solo a ti…" Fue su respuesta

"Si, seguro eso les dices a todas igual" Murmuro, cuando trato de ahogar en sus labios un leve gemido que quiso escapar

"No, solo a ti… mi ladrona" Dijo contra su mejilla, para luego darle un beso "Y dime tú, ¿Sueles secuestrar hombres, para luego darles el mejor sexo de su vida?" Pregunto, subiendo sus manos, por el delicado abdomen de la chica, presionando en puntos que sabía que eran del deleite de ella

Milk sentía su sangre hirviendo, le estaba excitando tanto, con solo tocarla, sin llegar a sus zonas más erógenas, ese chico sí que la había llegado a conocerla más que ningún otro, y solo en unas pocas semanas de estar con ella… soltó un gemido

"Eres el primero…" Dijo con la voz un poco grave

"Me alegra saberlo… mi dulce ladrona" Ronroneo en su cuello, donde dio un beso húmedo, para luego morder un poco la delicada piel

Mientras tanto, las manos de Goku ya habían encontrado su camino a el sostén de la chica, donde bajo las copas y entonces llego a los dulces y suaves senos de la chica, donde comenzó a dar un masaje para llegar a acariciar sus sensibles pezones, que es estaban endureciendo... y su boca jugaba aun con su cuello, mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos bajos que ella dejaba escapar. Pellizco el endurecido pezón, y lo siguió estimulando

Milk se retorcía con cada toque, con cada sensación estimulante que este le proporcionaba, hasta que sintió que Goku se paro, y pego su cuerpo por completo al de ella. Una de las manos del chico, llego al rostro de Milk, para hacerla voltear un poco, para poder encontrarse con los labios del chico, quien la beso vorazmente, con tanta necesidad… que parecía querer comerla

Y ella le respondió con la misma pasión, su cuerpo le pedía lo que él le ofrecía… y un poco más, mas sentimientos de por medio…

Jadeante, ambos se separaron, ella lo miro… pensó por un instante quitarle aquella venda, para que la pudiera ver, para que él supiera que la mujer a la que besaba y estaba por tomar, no era otra más que su vecina, la chica a la que se topaba en los pasillos de aquel edificio de departamentos, pero desecho la idea tan pronto como le llego… ella sabía que él tenía una novia, aunque no la había visto mas, no deseaba tampoco ser tan desgraciada

Él solo podía tocarla, mientas su mano libre toco su mejilla… acariciando delicadamente, mientras llegaba a sus labios que estaban húmedos, y entre abiertos… haciendo que sonriera

Goku volvió sus atenciones a su boca, para bajar su mano a su falda, era corta, podía sentirlo, toco sus piernas, levantando la falda, para delinear el redondo trasero de la chica, deleitándose en cada toque, y luego sus bragas para deslizarla fuera de ella, lentamente… mientras su otra mano bajo, para ayudar con la tarea… mientras acariciaba su cuerpo en el camino

Pronto las bragas de Milk estaban en la mitad de sus piernas, y Goku soltó el cuerpo de la chica, la dejo de besar, y se quito apresurado el pantalón, dejando su erección a la vista, pero a Milk no le dio tiempo de notarlo, pues rápidamente Goku volvió a tomar sus caderas, y la pego con fuerza a la barra, para doblar un poco el cuerpo de la morena, levantarle la falda… toco su pierna, y la alzo un poco, dejándole a la altura de la silla donde él había estado momentos antes

Se acerco a su cuello, y le beso… con pasión, mordió y gimió en ella

Milk sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, el deseo la consumía, y que Goku fuera tan demandante la excitaba aun mas, pocas eran la veces en que el hombre tenía esos arrebatos, como si le apenara… pues podía sentir su lado más animal salir en esas ocasiones… y jadeo… cuando sintió que de pronto, sin delicadeza alguna era penetrada, con una estocada fuerte… llenándole hasta el fondo de su ser…

Dio un gritito, pues Goku tenía con fuerza su piernas sobre la silla, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su espalda, por debajo de su blusa… y era embestida con fuerza, sintiendo el contraste de la tela del pantalón y la camisa, en su trasero

Aun seguía _vestida,_ pero estaba completamente excitada… su cara estaba contra la barra, sus pezones rozaban la tela de su blusa, y con cada embestida, se sentía más excitada, Goku le había dejado esa zona sensible…

"Tú… siempre están tan húmeda… para mí…" Dijo Goku con voz ronca, tan gruesa que le causo a Milk escalofrió

Ella tenía las manos extendidas en la barra, sentía cada golpe en su trasero… y quiso decirle que, efectivamente, pare él siempre estaba lista… desde que cruzaba la puerta y le miraba… pero solo podía gemir con fuerza, al sentirse presa de Goku… su razón no estaba funcionando en aquellos momentos… solo su deseo…

"Ah… ah…. Ah…" Era lo único que podía articular con cada embestida la morena, y es que su cuerpo ardía…

Tiempo después de que la embistiera como si no hubiera un mañana, Milk grito dando un alarido, y sintió las piernas temblando, de pronto un fuerte jadeo de parte de Goku, que termino con él apretándole las caderas con fuerza… mientras se corría dentro de la chica…

Goku soltó la pierna de Milk, dejándola en el suelo nuevamente, y se apoyo encima de ella, con los brazos extendidos en la barra, tratando de controlar que no todo su peso callera en ella…

"Perdóname… yo… estaba muy excitado, y te deseaba tanto… lo siento, pero ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi la última vez" Dijo como disculpa, mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento… pero aun no lo conseguía

Milk sonrió contra la barra… su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza… esa era otra razón por la que pensaba que a él le apenaba cuando la tomaba con tal fiereza, siempre se disculpaba después de hacerlo… y siempre era sincero…

"Me gusta, es demasiado bueno… tú eres muy bueno…" Fue su respuesta

Lo escucho suspirar aliviado, contra su cuello… y luego sintió su mano acariciando su cabello largo…

"Aun así, no debería ser tan brusco… te pude lastimar"

"No lo harás, y por cierto… solo han pasado dos días desde la última vez" Comento ella

"Y es mucho tiempo, estaba volviendo loco a mi amigo con mi mal humor…" Dijo con una risa. Beso el cabello de la chica se retiro del cuerpo de la chica

La tomo de la cintura, y lentamente la volteo, busco sus labios y la beso…

"Bueno, ahora si haremos las cosas bien, primero vamos a la recamara para que pueda quitarte todo, y así besar cada parte de tu cuerpo… así que guíame ladrona mía" Dijo Goku con una sonrisa ladina

"Enserio… ¿Ahora mismo?" Pregunto ella, con un poco de sorpresa

"Te lo dije, estoy muy ansioso… dos días es mucho tiempo" Y la beso con fuerza, tocando sus piernas, para levantarla y cargarla

Milk cruzo sus piernas en las caderas del chico, y así ambos caminaron, topando contra la pared y la puerta, hasta llegar a la habitación…

…..

Estaban exhaustos, sus pieles brillaban por el sudor, y Goku se derrumbo a un lado de ella, para luego abrazarla, y besar el cabello, que se enredaba en su cuello, bajando un poco…

Ella respiraba rápido, con dificultad, y una risita se le escapo cuando lo sintió morder ligueramente su pecho… toco el cabello del chico, estaba mojado, al igual que la venda que aun cubría su visión…

"Antes de que te vayas…" Dijo Goku, sabía _que ella sería la primera en irse, siempre era así_ ; su voz empezó a sonar de pronto preocupada, incluso sonó demasiado fría… "Hay algo que quiero decirte"

Y entonces ella sintió que su corazón se encogió, conocía ese timbre de voz, era el mismo que ella utilizaba cuando se había aburrido de un chico, y pensaba definitivamente decirle adiós…

"Puedes decirme, creo saber que es… así que no te sientas mal, siempre supe que un día esto pasaría… era de esperarse" Contesto ella, mientras se sentaba en la cama… y cubría su cuerpo con la sabana

Aunque él no podía verla, en esos momentos se sentía apenada, avergonzada… tonta

El suspiro… "No tengo idea de quién eres, y sé que no va a cambiar… ¿ó me dirás quien eres?" Pregunto Goku, dándole espacio para una respuesta…

"Tienes razón, no te diré quien soy… aunque no sé por qué lo mencionas"

El suspiro pesado, y se sentó en la cama

"Eso pensé… lo que quería decirte es simple, termine con mi novia, hace tiempo que lo nuestro se había enfriado, pero hasta que te conocí me di cuenta… pero, ahora estoy interesado en alguien más… y ya no podre verte, esta será la última vez que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias" Menciono mientras se levantaba y trataba de tomar su ropa, que estaba regada sin cuidado por la habitación

Una sola lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Milk, pero no sollozo, ni mostro el dolor que esas palabras le causaron. _El había terminado con su novia, y ahora estaba interesado en otra… claro que en ella no, pues no la conocía, y ahora le decía que se acababa_

"Me parece bien" Contesto ella sin sentimiento, aun cuando el corazón le dolía de una manera que hacía tiempo no sentía

Se levanto de la cama, y recogió la ropa del chico… que la buscaba sin éxito, y se la acerco…

"Toma Goku, ya sabes la salida… te deseo suerte, y gracias por la sinceridad, y por el tiempo" Y Milk le dio su ropa, y se volteo…

Goku le tomo del brazo y beso sus labios… luego la frente de la chica

"Gracias… en verdad, no podre olvidar nunca esto… pero necesito algo más… lo siento" Dijo en tono bajo

Ella se retiro

"Es claro que no buscamos lo mismo… no debes disculparte, yo lo inicie, y debí terminarlo la misma noche… esto era inevitable" Y con esas palabras se despidió Milk de su vecino, su amante… y el hombre que le hizo volver a sentir cariño en su alma

-0o0-

Llego directo al departamento de Bulma… casi tumbo la puerta de su amiga

"¡Abre la jodida puerta Bulma o te juro que la tiro!" Grito, sentía el corazón destrozado… sentía la necesidad de llorar, pero se lo aguanto durante todo el camino a casa

En cuanto la peli azul abrió la puerta, la morena entro, y fue directo al refrigerador, sacando el helado de la nevera, tomo una cuchara y se llevo a la boca un gran bocado, y empezó a llorar desconsolada

Bulma la miro extrañada, y una vez que la vio devorar el helado, fue y se sentó a su lado… suspiro

"¿Así de mal te fue?" Pregunto la peli azul

Milk asintió… mientras las lágrimas bajaban, y entonces se recargo en su amiga, mientras la cuchara estaba en su boca… sollozo y lloro con total libertad sobre Bulma… después de unos minutos, cuando logro tranquilizarse….

"¿Y el tequila?" Pregunto Milk, mirando la mesa, pero no veía la botella

Bulma murmuro algo bajo… y luego

"Un pendejo cabello de vela me hizo tropezar y se rompió la botella, y el hijo de puta me regaño, como si fuera yo la culpable… tenía tantas ganas de partirle su hermoso rostro…" Dijo Bulma

Milk la miro, y por unos segundos esa noche, su rostros triste cambio, y se rio con su amiga… pero después de eso el llanto apareció durante toda la noche

-0o0-

Tres días después…

Milk salió temprano de su apartamento, llevaba su tenis para correr, su ropa deportiva, y se hizo una cola alta… cerro su puerta, y por inercia volteo su mirada cuando escucho otra puerta abrirse

Era Goku, su vecino… quien vestía con su traje, aun siendo temprano… y en su mano una rosa, blanco con rojo… la misma que ella le dijo que le gustaba, y eso hizo que una lagrima quisiera bajar… se apresuro, y estaba por bajar cuando…

"Disculpa… ¿Milk verdad?" Escucho la voz de Goku llamarle

Ella se detuvo, no le había dicho su nombre, y cuando se topaba con él, solo era un cortes hola, o buenas tardes, o días…

Ella se volteo y asintió

Entonces el extendió la rosa, y sonrió… "Tal vez te parezca muy atrevido, pero ¿Te puedo invitar a comer?" Pregunto se notaba ansioso

Milk lo miro extrañada, no tenía idea de que contestar, o que decir… eso no se lo esperaba…

Goku se acerco un poco, quizás demasiado… y sonrió

"Por favor acepta, no hagas que tenga que dormirte para poder llevarte conmigo… quiero una cita real, con la real chica…" Dijo cerca de sus labios

Milk se tenso, y dio un paso atrás… y lo miro, el reía… ella no sabía que decirle

"Tú… ¿Lo sabías?" Pregunto ella impactada

El sonrió mas profundo "Te dije que tenias un aroma que me enloquecía, además de esos tenis que reconocería en cualquier lado… ¡bueno!, seré sincero… mentí, mire una vez, no podía seguir haciendo el amor con la mujer que me estaba volviendo un loco sin saber quién era…"

"Eres un…" Quiso protestar, quería golpearlo, le había dolido tanto cuando le dijo que no la vería mas… pero sus protestas fueron acalladas por un beso, y los brazos de Goku rodeándole por completo…

"Mi dulce ladrona, la que me robo el corazón, pero quiero a la chica… a Milk…" Dijo cuando se separo un momento de sus labios…

Ella sonrió, mientras limpio una lagrima que se le había escapado

Iban a besarse…

"¡Maldita tramposa… eres una desgraciada…!" Grito furiosa Bulma, que había llegado justo para escuchar lo último que Goku decía a Milk

Bulma respiro profundo… y luego alargo su mano "Dame las putas llaves ahora, antes de que me arrepienta, y te arrastre por las escaleras por tramposa…" Dijo

Milk suspiro, y tomo sus llaves… se las dio…mientras Goku observaba extrañado a los chicas… no entendía nada

Bulma entonces miro a Milk, y luego a Goku… "Si vuelve a llegar así de mal como hace tres días a mi casa, necesitaras más que un rostro hermoso para librarte de mi… porque te juro que te arrancare los huevos y hare que te los comas ¿Entendiste?" Pregunto Bulma a Goku

El chico trago duro, y asintió…

Bulma se retiro, y grito

"Te pensaba dar mis llaves tonta, ayer vi al idiota de tequila, pero por tramposa te jodes… o más bien te joden" Grito la peli azul cuando comenzó a correr

Milk sonrió y luego a Goku

"Entonces… ¿Solo una cena?" Pregunto al chico

El sonrió… y negó con la cabeza "Han pasado tres días, y me estaba asustando… pensé que me dirías ese día quien eras realmente"

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Perdonen por la tardanza…**

 **¿Qué opinan?, me divertí imaginando esta situación, no tenía claro quien quería que ganara la apuesta**


	15. Mirame cuando sea Invisible P2

**V y B**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Mírame cuando sea Invisible P2**

 _Nueva escuela, nueva vida…_

Si eso pensó la peli azul cuando desempaco sus maletas, y sus cajas a la nueva casa. Había visto desde el primer día al joven que vivía justo frente a su casa, él era demasiado guapo para su buen juicio…

Los días pasaron, y tomo la determinación… esta vez no le pasaría lo mismo, no dejaría que la gente supiera quién era ella, no importaba nada mas, que el que nadie la reconociera, no deseaba otro nuevo cambio de cuidad, solo porque la gente la reconocía, y sus padres se sentían avergonzados por ella… por que supieran lo que su hija había hecho… era una tortura

Esta vez, seria invisible, pasaría desapercibida… y por desgracia su color de cabello no ayudaba, así que escondería todo, su cuerpo su cabello… a ella misma de ser necesario

¡Por Kami!, había sido apenas una adolecente de 14 años, y sus hormonas estaban alocadas, además como iba ella a saber que aquel imbécil que decía amarla le haría algo tan bajo…

….

Ahí estaba un par de mese después, en la cama de su vecino, completamente desnuda, con el corazón acelerado… agotada por la actividad física… estaba cerrando sus ojos

"Es ese aroma… y tus ojos" Lo escucho decir en voz débil

Sonrió, aquel chico era extraño… le había hablado cuando era invisible, la había invitado a salir, aun con su mal aspecto, y se había acostado con ella, aun cuando todos la veían como un espantoso experimento

Soltó un suspiro… y entonces miro el reloj en la mesa de Vegeta, Kami era tarde… sus padres la matarían si notaban que no estaba en la casa. Trato de levantarse y sintió que Vegeta la abrazo con más fuerza, mientras murmuraba palabras sin sentido… ella salió de entre sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarlo, y tomo todas sus cosas, se volvió a vestir, y oculto su cabello en aquella gorra… salió de puntitas de aquella casa

Solo tuvo que cruzar la calle para estar de nuevo en su hogar, entrando a hurtadillas, como si se tratara de un ladrón en su propia casa, vio a su padre quien revisaba unos papeles, mientras su madre estaba en la cocina, y suspiro aliviada, ninguno había notado que no estaba en su casa, así que con toda la confianza camino hasta llegar a su recamara

Se dejo caer en la cama… se quito el atuendo tan particular, y sonrió… después de tantos meses, volvía a estar contenta, su sonrisa se amplió al recodar donde había estado minutos antes…

"Vegeta…" Suspiro ilusionada, pero en cuestión de minutos su ilusión se vio ensombrecida "Pero en cuanto se entere…" Y unas cuantas lagrimas aparecieron…

 **Flashback**

" **Vamos pequeña, ó ¿Acaso no me amas?" Pregunto el chico, era su novio**

 **Era alto, de cabello largo, hecho una trenza, tenia ojos verdes, sumamente apuesto, y tres años mayor que ella. Lo amaba, su nombre Zarbon, un chico de 17 años**

" **Si te amo, pero… me da miedo, yo… nunca antes lo he hecho" Dijo con voz avergonzada, estaba empezando a temblar, y se sentía estúpida, ¿Qué pensaría su novio de que ella era virgen, y además temerosa a hacerlo? "Yo no sé si pueda, lo siento" Trato de salir de la habitación donde estaba**

 **Zarbon la tomo del brazo, y la giro… le sonrió de medio lado, y tomo un mechón de su cabello azul, escondiéndole detrás de su oreja**

" **Vamos pequeña, no tengas miedo… yo te guiare, ¿No quieres que sea yo el primero en tu vida pequeña?" Pregunto con mirada casi tierna**

 **Bulma se sintió con más confianza, y asintió…**

 **No tenía idea que su novio de hecho estaba grabando aquel momento que debía ser algo privado para ambos jóvenes, mientras ella tímida se entregaba al chico que creía era el amor de su vida…**

… **..**

 **Solo para días después estar en boca de todos, la tímida y ex virgen de cabello azul, que era una de las chicas más populares por sus buenas notas, su buena educación, y belleza, estaba en los móviles de todos sus compañeros de colegio, mostrándose realmente cohibida, temerosa mientras estaba teniendo sexo… hasta que pareció gustarle, y empezó a perder la timidez, mientas gemía, y gritaba, en momentos el nombre de su novio, y otros, simplemente cosas incoherentes…**

 **Cuando al fin encontró a su novio…**

" **¿Por qué lo hiciste… por qué?" Pidió con lágrimas en los ojos**

" **Tranquila pequeña, mira que bien que lo disfrutaste, además… ya no te ves tan tímida e inocente, no crees que eso ya quedo atrás, en el video sales como una pequeña fierecilla" Y se rio, dejando atrás a la chica**

…

 **Su vida cambio, los chicos la acosaban tratando de llevarla a la cama, otros le decían obscenidades, insultos, incluso dejaban condones en su mochila, o se los tiraban a la cara, diciéndole que debía cuidarse, no como en aquel video… la vida se volvió un infierno, el cual quería ocultar de todos… hasta que su padre, por una gran y maldita jugada del destino….**

 **-0o0-**

" **Valla, mira esta niña… está muy bonita, mira que pechos… y como se mueve" Se escuchaban los murmullos de los hombres, que se encontraban rodeando una computadora, mientras se podía oír débilmente algunos gemidos, entre otras cosas… "Es una chiquilla, seguro…" Los hombres estaban excitados viendo a la niña**

 **Por desgracia el Señor Briefs, escucho todo, y aunque su intención no era ver aquel video donde una niña tenía sexo, llego a su vista el destello azul… y por desgracia, un compañero del trabajo, reconoció igualmente aquel cabello y la chiquilla**

" **Pero… esa niña, es la hija de Briefs" Se escucho decir a un hombre, un tanto impactado**

 **Y ahí fue donde su padre se entero. En media jornada laboral, de que su hija, no era más virgen, que su niña, había hecho un video porno, con su novio, y que se estaba exhibiendo por todos lados posibles, y que ahora, sus compañeros de trabajo la habían visto, así como amigos de la familia, etc**

 **Fin Flashback**

Como había cambiado todo desde esos momentos, de por sí, la escuela ya era una pesadilla, mientras todos le gritaban y la ofendían, refiriéndose a ella como hipócrita, falsa… eso era lo más leve… lo demás eran obscenidades de parte de los chicos…

Mudarse al principio fue un alivio, pero el que sus padres la trataran como la peor escoria del mundo fue lo peor, podía soportarlo de aquellos que dijeron ser sus ' _amigos_ ', pero no de sus padres, fue sin duda lo peor… saber que la veían como una zorra, o prostituta, como le habían llamado en algún momento…

Sin embargo todo cambio, la escuela nueva significaba empezar todo de nuevo, y así lo hizo, hasta que descubrió, que los chicos estaban tras de ella, en su mayoría por que habían visto aquel video, y querían acostarse con ella… y tarde comprendió, que la estaban utilizando como un pedazo de carne… eso fue frustrante

Todo cambio… una escuela antes… cuando conoció a Goku…

 **Flashback**

" **Hola… to…sebes…sew…niezc" Dijo el chico de cabellos alborotados, que se sentó a su lado, mientras comía una enorme torta, que le impedía entenderse**

 **Bulma se tenso, el chico era de esos peligrosos, era guapo… y le sonreía como di de verdad le interesara… pero ya no confiaba en nadie, ni en aquella sonrisa sincera… solo le volteo el rostro, esperando que este la dejara**

 **Sin embargo el no se fue, al contrario… trago la comida y se rasco la cabeza, para luego mirarla sonriente**

" **Lo siento, todos dicen que no me entienden cuando estoy comiendo, por cierto, tú debes ser nueva, no te había visto… Mi nombre es Kakaroto, pero me dicen Goku" Y extendió su mano cordial**

 **Ella no le contesto, solo lo miro por unos breves segundos, y le volvió a voltear el rostro… con cara seria, esperando que aquel chico entendiera el mensaje, la indirecta de que la dejara tranquila, pero parecía no entender…**

 **Goku se inclino buscando el rostro de la peli azul, ella parecía querer llorar, y se asusto…**

" **Pero… pero yo no quería asustarte, discúlpame… no pensé que te pondrías así, no era mi intención, solo que te vi sola, y pensé que eras nueva, y que quizás… pero no era para que lloraras… yo lo siento mucho" Se apresuro el de cabello en forma de palmera a decir**

 **Fin Flashback**

Bulma sonrió, Goku era un ancla de salvación… su mejor amigo, y sin duda, pensó que estaría segura ahí… pues nadie sabía su secreto, y Goku le presento como su amiga al resto de su grupo, haciendo que se sintiera realmente aceptada, hasta conoció a Yamcha…

El chico era guapísimo, alto, de cabello largo negro, con el cuerpo de un atleta, de piel bronceada, y era un poco tímido, cosa que le hizo enamorarse de aquel chico, siempre la trataba como si fuera ella inocente, delicada… totalmente diferente, no tenía idea de nada…

Incluso cuando se acostaron la primera vez…

 **Flashback**

 **Yamcha estaba sobre ella, jadeaba mientras la miraba… ella estaba sonrojada, y sus labios estaban hinchados…**

" **Bulma… yo, no quiero lastimarte" Dijo él, tímido, tratando de desviar su mirada de ella**

 **Ella sintió un poco de dolor en el corazón, ¿** _ **Era el momento para decirle que no era más virgen**_ **?, quizás no, pero era la verdad… y no quería hacerlo sentir mal, solo ser sincera, él se lo merecía, ella lo amaba… y él, también… ¿No?**

" **Yamcha… yo, no me lastimaras, la verdad… yo no soy virgen" Dijo ella temiendo lo peor**

 **Pensó que él se levantaría, se volvería a vestir, y la dejaría, diciéndole que era una zorra… pero no fue así, ambos se miraron fijamente, lo vio tensarse un poco, y luego Yamcha desvió su mirada de ella**

" **Nunca lo he hecho… tal vez no debería… tú te decepcionaras" Trato de levantarse de encima de ella**

" **Quiero estar contigo" Y esas fueron las palabras que sellaron su unión…**

…

 **Poco tiempo después Yamcha llego, tiro a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino, y fue directo a Bulma, quien platicaba amenamente con Goku, solo para ponerle de frente aquel video que había llegado a su teléfono momentos antes…**

" **Bulma, ¿Qué mierda significa esto?" Grito con odio, mirándola con desprecio**

 **Ella miro las imágenes, ¿Cómo había conseguido el maldito video?**

" **Yamcha, tranquilo… ¿Qué te pasa, estás loco… por que le gritas así a Bulma?" Goku la defendió, tratando de controlar el mal genio de su amigo**

" **Tú no te metas en esto Goku, ella me ha estado mintiendo, recibí una maldita carta, de su '** _ **amante**_ **', el mismo imbécil del video…"**

…

 **Zarbon había conseguido dar con ella, y por alguna razón, la quería hacer sufrir… le mando aquel video a Yamcha, y luego a gente de la escuela nueva, que se encargo de esparcir el rumor rápidamente….**

 **Fin Flashback**

Eso había sido todo, Zarbon parecía no quererla dejar tranquila, le había arruinado su tranquilidad, su relación con Yamcha…

Otra vez huir, salir de la vergüenza… y viajar, sin decirle a nadie, solo a su mejor amigo, que la consoló, que le dijo que creía en ella, que no le importaba ese video, que la apreciaba, y que no la consideraba una puta, zorra, regalada etc., él la quería como una hermana y se lo demostró, defendiéndole de Yamcha, de Zarbon… incluso de sus padres

El era su ancla, su salvador…

Hasta que conoció a Vegeta, el chico que la miro, cuando no era nadie, cuando era imperceptible para el resto, aun cuando era él, el chico más popular y guapo de su escuela, quien todas las chicas querían… y la miro…

Y, la pregunta obligada vino a su mente, ¿ _Cuánto tiempo tardaría Vegeta en saber de su secreto_?

-0o0-

Estaba por acabar el Domingo, había bañado a su perro, esperando mirar a Vegeta, pero él nunca se asomo por la ventana, incluso parecía que no estaba en casa… pero sonrió, el lunes lo vería, hablaría con él, tal vez… quizás podrían salir como algo más que amigos, quizás ahora que era invisible Zarbon no la volvería a encontrar, y su secreto se perdería…

Que equivocada… Esa misma noche, un mensaje le borro la sonrisa del rostro

 _´Pequeña, me costó trabajo encontrarte… se que te has portado mal, que has vuelto a buscar a un idiota que te caliente la cama mi pequeña, no deberías hacerlo, sabes que eso me enoja mucho, eres solo mía… no recuerdas lo bien que te lo hacía pasar cariño, porque si no es así, tal vez a ese nuevo noviecillo tuyo le tenga que hacer ver que solo eres mía, seguro querrá ver cómo te hago gritar, y pedirme más… así que mejor aléjate de él, si no quieres que más gente sepa lo sucia que eres´_

Se derrumbo en la sala, cuando recibió el mensaje… lloro, y tiro el teléfono con tanta fuerza que lo rompió

"¡Maldito imbécil… déjame vivir tranquila!" Grito frustrada, con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos

Por un momento se aterro ¿Cómo la había vuelto a encontrar?, ¿Seria que ya había conocido a Vegeta?, ¿Le habría ya mandado el video de ellos, como con Yamcha?, ¿Vegeta ya sabría que ella era de hecho su vecina, la chica del video?, todas la preguntas zumbaban en su cabeza, cada una de ellas parecía incluso peor que la anterior…

…

No podía hacerlo de nuevo, no podía darle la cara a Vegeta, no podía soportar los reproches, insultos y maldiciones, seguro que le diría que era de lo peor, seguro que la odiaría, tal vez ya la maldecía…

Dejo de ir a la escuela, no quería verle… deseaba solo morir, desaparecer, y que todos su estúpidos errores pasados se disiparan para siempre, por que se había enamorado de Vegeta, lo había llegado a admirar, y no creía ser capaz de volver a soportar a otro chico ofendiéndole, y menos si se trataba de él…

….

El lunes siguiente, después de una semana de ausencia…

"Mira mocosa estúpida, ya estamos artos… no podemos seguir moviéndonos de lugar cada vez que tu maldito error se sepa, es hora de que afrontes lo que hiciste, incluso si eso significa que la gente te desprecie, porque no nos iremos de aquí" Grito su padre furioso

"Pero, podemos irnos una vez más… prometo que afrontare todo en otra ciudad, pero aquí no… por favor, vamos a donde quieran, o mándenme sola, pero aquí no me quiero quedar… por favor" Imploro, Goku ya le había dicho que Zarbon lo había contactado igual… el maldito la estaba acorralando

Su padre le dio una bofetada, y la dejo en el suelo…

"¡Estoy arto Bulma, no hay más cambios, ahora compórtate como un adulto y ve a la escuela!" Sentencio el hombre

Ella se levanto, se cambio sus ropas, y busco sus lentes, aun con lagrimas en los ojos se vistió, cuando iba a tomar su gorra, dejo caer un viejo medicamento, pastillas que le habían recetado para dormir cuando al principio la depresión y el estrés le habían afectado mas, pasando por una etapa donde no descansaba… las tomo por igual y salió de su casa

Corrió lo mas que podía, se detuvo en una esquina, abrió el frasco de pasillas, y se tomo todas la que había, quería dormir, descansar para siempre, y no volver a sentirse sucia, tonta, avergonzada por lo que había hecho…

-0o0-

Vegeta trato todo el fin de semana de encontrarla, pregunto… pero nadie conocía a Bulma, nadie sabía donde vivía, nadie…

¿ _Cómo carajo nadie tenía idea de donde ella estaba_?

Se desespero, estaba molesto… no soportaba todo lo que por su mente pasaba

…..

Bulma llego a la escuela, y la gente la miro, si… pero no para decirle puta, si no para decirle fea, o tirarle los libros, ella solo camino… su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse pesado, cansado…

Hasta que la voz de él le llego a los oídos, apenas y era audible

"¿Bulma?" Pregunto, era la voz de Vegeta…

Ella se volteo, lo miro, el tenia su rostro un tanto confundido… parecía agitado, pero no pudo responderle, pues de pronto sentía que su visión se volvía negra, no podía verle bien, su voz se escuchaba lejos…

"Bulma, ¿Dónde estabas… que te paso?, ¿Me estas huyendo?... Bulma… Bulma"Decía, cuando la vio cerrar los ojos, y la sintió sobre sus brazos, ella se desvanecía justo sobre él "Bulma…"

"Lo… sien…siento" Fue todo lo que pudo decirle al chico antes de caer completamente en un profundo sueño

"¿Qué..?" Pregunto Vegeta asustado "Bulma ¿Qué te pasa?" La cargo, ella estaba sin conciencia entre sus brazos, mientras todos les miraban, tratando de entender que sucedía

La llevo rápidamente hasta la enfermería, nueve días sin verla, y cuando la encontraba era solo para que se le desmayara en los brazos, ¿Qué le sucedía a Bulma?

La recostaron en una camilla, la Doctora le hizo una serie de preguntas a Vegeta que no podía responder, solo sabia el nombre de la chica, no tenía idea de quienes eran sus padres, o donde vivía, nada…

Espero fuera, mientras la revisaban… se quedo sentado a un lado de la puerta, esperando una noticia, algo… hasta que salió la Doctora, y lo miro…

"Logramos contactar a sus padres, ellos deberán venir por ella" Comunico la mujer

Vegeta se levanto "¿Puedo verla?"

"Puedes pasar, pero ella sigue dormida, está un poco cansada… en cuanto vengan por ella, la trasladaran a una clínica, aquí no puedo hacer más" Dijo la Doctora

"¿Una clínica?" Pregunto, sus ojos se abrieron "¿Tan malo es lo que le paso?"

"¿Qué eres de la chica?"

"Su novio" No vacilo en contestar

La mujer suspiro, y lo miro… "No sé que tendrá tu novia, pero sin duda algo le está afectando, ella tomo unos medicamentos, en pocas palabras, le hice un lavado de estomago, con lo que tenía a mano, está fuera de peligro pero necesita medicamento y supervisión, ya aquí no podrán dársela"

Vegeta la miro como si a la mujer le hubieran salido tres cabezas. Después de reaccionar, entro rápidamente a donde Bulma

Al fin la vio, no llevaba los lentes, su gorra no estaba, entonces… lo noto, su largo y brillante cabello azul, la miro detenidamente mientras se acercaba, y las imágenes de su vecina corrieron por su mente de inmediato

"¿Qué significa esto… Bulma, eres mi vecina?" Se pregunto mientras le tocaba el rostro a la chica, y notaba sus labios que se resecaban

La miro confundido, si ella era su vecina ¿Por qué se vestía distinto cuando estaba en su casa?, ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad?, ¿Y por qué tomo pastillas, que le sucedía?

Entonces recordó los momentos en que la vio llorar, cuando la miraba por la ventana, y cuando vio a su chica invisible llorar en la escuela, sin duda algo la atormentaba, pero ¿Qué podía ser tan malo que la tuviera en tal situación?

 **Flashback**

 **Habían acabado las clases, y Bulma estaba guardando sus libros… mientras Vegeta caminaba a la salida, no sin antes verla…**

 **Un par de chicos hablaban de un compañero que se había suicidado días antes…**

" **Eso solo lo hacen los cobardes, vamos enserio… porque mami y papi no están juntos, solo por eso te quitas la vida" Bufo uno de ellos molesto**

" **No sé, quizás estaba muy mal emocionalmente" Contesto una chica**

" **Tonterías… eso es de cobardes"**

 **Bulma había escuchado toda la conversación, y camino rápido a la salida, mirando a Vegeta, que solo tenía esa mirada sin expresión en el rostro**

 **Ella estaba molesta, como podían opinar por alguien, que sabían ellos de lo que significaba estar tan cansado, tan solo, tan angustiado, que vieras el suicidio como único medio para salir de todo… bufo molesta, sus pisadas eran fuertes, y su mirada era de desprecio…**

 **Vegeta lo noto**

" **Que arisca estas hoy" Comento con una ligera sonrisa, sabía que lograría molestarla "Con esa aptitud, hasta das miedo… bueno, de por si… pero…" Estaba disfrutando, pensando como la podrían sus palabras**

 **De pronto ella se detuvo, con los puños apretados…**

" **No tienen idea, ¿Acaso han hecho algo tan malo que deseen no vivir para solucionarlo?, nadie sabe lo que es perderse en un maldito abismo donde todos te odian, donde te sientes tan pequeño y poca cosa, nadie entiende lo que es sentirse tan deprimido, que ves la muerta como un regalo, como un premio de la vida… ¿Quiénes son ellos para decirle cobarde?, son unos malditos, nadie entiende… y que si fue por la separación de sus padres, pudo ser por otras razones, no sabemos nada mas de él, que tal si tenía otros problemas, o si le hacían algo que lo tenia así… ¿Alguien se lo había preguntado?, ó, alguien fue y lo ayudo cuando se encontraba mal, ¿Nadie verdad?, pero sí que son bueno para criticar…" Bulma siguió gritando y hablando molesta, su mandíbula se apretaba, como si fuera a romperse de tanta presión**

 **Vegeta la miro asombrado, ella estaba realmente enojada, hablaba… y sabia a que se refería, pero no la hizo guardar silencio, la dejo hasta que se agoto de tanto argumento… sintió que había algo, pero no quiso preguntar, temía que no fuera el momento…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Había dejado pasar esa oportunidad, no le había preguntado nada mas, pero ahora, mirándola ahí, dormida, después de haber intentado lo mismo…

"¿Bulma, que malo te ha pasado para que desearas hacer esto?" Le pregunto, acercando sus labios a los de ella, y la beso con ternura "¿No confías en mi?, bueno creo que no… si confiaras, no te hubieras ocultado de mi, pero… ¿Qué pasa ahora, me piensas dejar?"

Ella no contesto, y él solo la miro… recordando como la conoció, jamás imagino que aquella misma chica guapa, de cabello azul hermoso, era la misa de overoles horrendos, y gafas nefastas que había tropezado con él en la escuela, la misma que había hecho que se tomara el tiempo para esperarle diario, la misma que jugaba en línea con él, la que se sentaba lejos de todos y fingía ser fea, aguantando la burla de todos, cuando si se vistiera como lo hacía en su casa, podría ser una de las chicas más hermosas, y perseguidas… bueno, lo ultimo no le agrado pensarlo

Después de todo, ella era suya…

Se quedo ahí, esperando que despertara, pero antes de eso, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y ahí lo confirmo, la mujer y el hombre que pasaban la puerta, eran sus vecinos, y los padres de Bulma. Sin embargo cundo lo miraron, fue con desprecio… luego a ella

"Esta mocosa lo hizo de nuevo" Mascullo su padre, mirando a Vegeta

El aludido, solo lo miro extrañado… ¿Acaso se refería a que Bulma había intentado antes el suicidio?

"Largo de aquí mocoso, y no quiero verte cerca de ella, entiendes… no quiero luego que digas que no te advertimos, y salgas igual de molesto que el anterior chico" Dijo firme, en tono molesto el padre de Bulma

"¿Anterior?" Pregunto un poco mas confundido "Disculpe señor Briefs, no sé de qué habla, pero yo soy el novio de Bulma, ella no…"

"¿Novio?" Y el hombre se rio "Mira muchacho, sabemos lo que quieres, es lo que todos quieren, después de la estupidez que hizo mi hija, dudo que alguien la considere algo, así que no te vengas con juegos conmigo, no te creo nada… se que solo tratas de acostarte con ella, como lo anteriores, que se hacen pasar por buenos jóvenes, y esta…" Dijo señalando el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica "Es una niña estúpida… gracias doy a kami, que no le haya pasado nada aun… aunque tratamos, es una descarriada"

Vegeta se molesto, ahora entendía un poco, con padres como esos, que hablaban así de sus hijos cualquiera odiaría su vida, si bien Bulma le había dicho que se había acostado con otros chicos, eso no era motivo suficiente para insultarla, eran jóvenes… y el sexo ya no era un tabú, tampoco le entusiasmaba saber que ella había estado con otros, pero lo podía entender…

"Mire señor, no le permito que hable así de ella, ¿Qué clase de padre…" No termino de hablar

De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir, revelando a un sudado, y agitado chico de cabello en forma de palmera, el mismo que Vegeta había visto anteriormente con Bulma…

"¿Bulma…?" Pregunto, y miro a todos en la habitación

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos… el primero en romperlo fue el padre de ella

"Perfecto, ahora el otro… ¿Cómo diste con ella, acaso fuiste tú el que volvió a comenzar todo de nuevo?" Pregunto el hombre, mirando a Goku con desprecio

"Mire señor, no vengo a discutir, usted en lugar de apoyar a su hija se la ha pasado haciendo peor aquel asunto, yo vine porque me llamaron, me tenía en su número de emergencia, y no… por supuesto que no empecé nada, yo qué más quisiera que hacer que todo lo que la lástima que valla" Contesto Goku firme, acercándose a ella

Vegeta se tenso, su furia creció… y camino molesto a la puerta, tirándola con enojo

Goku se percato, y la madre de Bulma lo miro

"Ese, era su novio… parece que ya sabe" Comento la mujer

Goku se enojo, era el colmo… Bulma no le había dicho nada de un novio, después de lo de Yamcha ella dejo muy claro que no quería nada con nadie… salió de la habitación, y miro a Vegeta…

"Oye tú…" Grito al chico

Vegeta se detuvo, y miro al joven que le hablaba

"No sé quien seas, pero te aseguro que si fue por tu culpa, si le has dicho algo ofensivo, si la has lastimado por lo que paso, te juro que te hare trisas idiota, ella no es solo ese estúpido video, y si no lo ves, no la mereces" Dijo Goku, su rostro era serio, su mirada aterradora

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué video?, mira idiota, no le hice nada, tiene días que no la veía, ella… pensé… no me dijo que tuviera un novio, pensaba que ella y yo…"

"Mierda…" Se lamento Goku, la había regado, aquel chico no tenía idea "No soy su novio, es mi amiga, y por lo que se tu eres el novio ¿No?"

Vegeta pareció relajarse de momento, iba a contestar… pero

"¿Qué haces aquí maldito imbécil?" Grito Goku caminando, pasando de Vegeta

Sonrió, tenía una sonrisa tranquila en los labios… mirada relajada "Pero si es Kakaroto, mira… y yo que pensé que Bulma no tenia mas, amigos… que molesto eres, pero vine a reclamar lo que es mío, y a hacerle ver a este niñito estúpido, que no tiene nada que hacer con mi chica…" Contesto Zarbon

"Mira idiota, no sé quién eres, no tengo idea de que está pasando aquí, todo ha sido de locos, pero Bulma es mi novia, y no sé qué pretendes con esas estupideces, nunca te había visto, ni aquí, ni en su casa…" Dijo Vegeta

Zarbon se rio, Goku se tenso… el ambiente era pesado… por suerte los pasillos de la escuela, estaban vacios, todos estaban en clases

"Y dime niñito, ¿Sabes todo de tu novia?" Pregunto, mientras sacaba su móvil…

Vegeta se enderezo, alzo una ceja…

De pronto frente a su rostro, un video corría, donde una peli azul aparecía

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Tranquilos… no me asesinen, pero de verdad era muy largo… tenía que cortarle, lo hare en tres partes, solo falta una… lo prometo**

 **Pero es un tema extenso, pero el próximo capítulo será el último**

 **Por cierto, gracias por los mensajes, y por qué siguen leyendo… si tienen sugerencias, me encantaría leerlas. Me comentaron que algunas historias no tienen un final, mas cerrado… estoy de acuerdo, si creen que hay alguna historia que necesite otro capítulo para cerrarla definitivamente, díganme y hare todo lo posible por hacer otro capítulo cerrando bien la historia**


	16. Mírame cuando sea Invisible P3

**Contenido Lemon, si eres menor de edad no leer, en cambio si eres mayor, y te gusta el lemon, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y déjame un comentario**

 **V y B**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Mírame cuando sea Invisible P3**

Asco… eso era lo que sentía, la garganta la sentía seca, mientras su estomago se sentía revuelto. Apenas empezaba a abrir sus ojos, y lo único que veía era oscuridad, había poca luz en el lugar, pero aquel malestar que sentía no se iba, así que trato de recordar lo último que había hecho antes de despertar en medio de la oscuridad…

Vegeta, eso era lo último que recordaba, lo había escuchado, y cuando se volteo para encararlo, su imagen se desvanecía. Trato de levantarse, y entonces sintió un leve dolor en el brazo, ahí lo comprendió… tenia conectado un catéter, estaba recibiendo suero, había cortinas, y el aroma a limpio, alcohol, y sangre se hizo fuerte, ese lugar era un hospital… pero se encontraba sola

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, toco sus labios, se sentía resecos… miro si había agua en el lugar, pero nada. La puerta sonó, así que decidió quedarse quieta, si eran sus padres, seguro que tendrían un gran discurso para darle, donde los insultos serian primero…

Pero la persona que entro no era nadie que ella hubiera visto antes, de hecho la chica, que de hecho no había notado a Bulma despierta, era una joven enfermera, que llevaba unos papeles leyendo, con una botella de agua, que dejaba en una mesita, y entonces por fin levanto su mirada para toparse con Bulma, que la veía un poco extrañada

"¡Oh!" La morena se sorprendió "Hola, que bueno que despertaste… tenias a tu novio muy preocupado, ha estado fuera de la sala desde que te trajeron, pobre chico… no ha salido ni a comer…" Y de pronto la morena se puso nerviosa "No pienses que soy una acosadora, solo que te ingresaron un poco antes de mi turno, y lo he visto, pero no porque me guste… nada de eso, solo que pobrecito…" La chica estaba hablando sin detenerse, sus manos se agitaban frente a Bulma quien no estaba entendiendo

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?" Pregunto al fin, su voz era áspera…

"Toma, se ve que estas deshidratada" Ofreció la morena un vaso con agua "Parece que te mandaron, de una escuela… según el reporte, tienes un par de horas ingresada, te hicieron varios estudios… tú… bueno, parece que intentaste suicidarte" Comento al fin la chica, mirando la hoja donde venia toda la información de la chica de pelo azul

Bulma tomo el agua, y entonces las lágrimas la invadieron de nuevo…

"Mira, no debería porque es muy tarde… pero, puedo hacer que tu novio pase, solo un rato… seguro eso te anima… espera por favor" La chica de cabellos negros salió, sin escuchar a Bulma

…..

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, se había quedado ahí desde que Bulma había ingresado, no pensaba dejarla… era lo único que tenia Bulma, de eso estaba seguro, y pensaba seriamente jamás abandonarla

Se tallo los ojos, de pronto vio a la hermosa enfermera, que había sido tan amable, que le había ofrecido parte de su lonche cuando fue su hora de comida, diciéndole que si no comía seguro el igual se enfermaría, y sin duda no se pudo negar… además la sonrisa de la chica fue otro factor para aceptar

Ella se acerco con su sonrisa tímida, apretando en su pecho una tablilla

"Ella despertó… mira no puedes pasar, pero… sígueme, solo no digas nada, y te hare pasar" Dijo en tono bajo, haciéndole señas para que le siguiera

Goku se levanto rápidamente, y siguió a la chica

…

Entro a la habitación, y miro a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos, ella se veía mal, su cabello revuelto, en una triste bata blanca de hospital, conectada a él suero, con una banda en su brazo que decía su registro de ingreso….

La abrazo, y Bulma devolvió el abrazo de manera efusiva….

"Goku… yo… lo siento" Lloro mas

"Tranquila estoy aquí" Dijo acariciando su cabello

La enfermera miro la escena, ellos se veían tan unidos… y sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo, desde que lo vio supo que debía ser el novio de la chica, ya que cuando le preguntaron si era su hermano o familiar dijo que no eran parientes, pero que era su única familia cercana. Salió dejándoles un poco de privacidad

Bulma trato de limpiar sus lagrimas, y miro de nuevo a su amigo "La chica dijo que eras mi novio, pensé que tal vez…"

"¿Que era Vegeta?" Pregunto con una ceja alzada

Ella lo miro, y abrió los ojos grandes… "¿Lo conoces?"

Goku asintió "En tu escuela, estaba contigo cuando llegue… Bulma, hay algo que debo decirte" La voz de su amigo empezó a sonar un poco ahogada, como si le costara seguir hablando, su semblante cambio, a uno serio "Conocí a Vegeta… y él, conoció a Zarbon, llego esta tarde a tu escuela, y… le enseño el video; creo que no lo había visto" Trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero sabia cuanto le dolía a su amiga saber aquello

Bulma agacho su mirada, y solo asintió sin decir nada… lo sabía, en algún momento pasaría, él se enteraría, y la odiaría como todos los demás…

"¿El… vino… a… verme….?" Pregunto, su voz era ahogada, como si le estuvieran apretando tan fuerte que no pudiera completar bien las palabras

Goku giro su rostro, la verdad se sentía muy mal por su amiga, no quería mentirle, y hacer que se creara falsas ilusiones, ella no se merecía que la gente la tratara como basura por algo que no simplemente no podía controlar, como el ser grabada por su novio… ella ni estaba enterada de tal asunto… así que solo suspiro… no tenía idea de que había pasado con aquel chico después de que vieron a Zarbon

Bulma pareció entenderlo, porque tomo la mano de Goku, haciendo que girara, mostrándole al chico su mejor falsa sonrisa…

"Gracias por venir, por cierto… creo que le gustaste a mi enfermera…" Y rio, al recordar como la chica apenada le hablaba de su ' _Novio'_

Goku se poso rojo, sonrió nervioso…

"No creo… ella es muy bonita, seguro que tiene novio, además… a de pensar que soy un niño…"

El tiempo pasó con ambos jóvenes tratando de no recordar nada de las horas anteriores. Pocos minutos después Bulma tuvo que quedarse sola, Goku no era un familiar cercano y no podía quedarse con ella en la habitación, y dado que los padres de Bulma no quisieron pasar la noche ahí, tuvo que dormir sola… solo la joven enfermera Milk, trato de estar cerca de ella, para que no se sintiera completamente sola

…..

Tres días después, y las únicas visitas a la peli azul, son de su madre, y Goku

-0o0-

Pov Vegeta

Estaba furioso… y cómo demonios no estarlo, me entero de que la chica hermosa que se mudo frente a mi casa, es nada más y nada menos que la misma horrible chica de lentes gruesos, y espantosa ropa, la que se sienta en el fondo en una esquina en las clases para esconderse, la misma que no me perseguía como todas las demás, que ella de hecho… hizo que me enamorara, y no por su físico, sino por todo lo que ella es… por su personalidad, por su insolencia… todo

Luego se acuesta conmigo, pienso que tenemos algo, y resulta que no la veo por días, para que luego intente quitarse la vida, y aparezcan tipos raros, haciendo un caos… me entero de que se ha mudado varias veces de escuela, que el hijo de puta de trenza fue su novio, y además el maldito tuvo la osadía de grabar un momento privado de ella, sin su permiso, y además… hacerlo público…

Voy al jodido hospital donde la internan, y una estúpida loca de cabello negro, me grita y me dice que no puedo verla… que a menos que sea su familiar directo, no puedo verla…

Estoy encerrado en mi cuarto, por más que miro por la ventana no la veo regresar…

"Maldición, han pasado tres días…" Me froto el rostro, estoy más que desesperado…

Suena mi teléfono, la verdad no quiero ni contestar… estoy de un humor del demonio, ni me tomo la molestia de ve quien mierda llama…

Vi el video que ese hijo de puta me enseño, al principio sentí mucha rabia… ver a Bulma, en brazos de ese tipo, mientras la desvestía, y entraba en ella, haciéndola gemir, no fue una experiencia que desee guardar en la memoria… al llegar a mi casa ese día, quería romper todo lo que se me pusiera en frente, maldición… quería darme de golpes contra la pared

Esa misma noche cruce la calle… ¡Mierda todo este tiempo y siempre fue ella!

 **Flashback**

 **Llegue a la puerta, iba a tocar… quería verla, saber donde la tenían, había estado tan molesto que salí de la escuela sin preguntar a donde la mandarían… pero…**

" **! Estoy cansado, no pienso ir a ver a esa mocosa, ella se busco todo esto, deja que se arregle como pueda ¡" Gritaba un hombre desde dentro de la casa, supuse era el padre de Bulma**

" **Pero…" Vacilación, la mujer que pensé era la esposa, parecía nerviosa "La niña… tal vez es hora, debemos comprender… ella nunca antes lo había intentando, creo que debemos hablar con ella"**

" **¿Y preguntarle qué?" De pronto escuche que algo se rompía "Estoy cansado, ¿Sabes lo que es que tus compañeros de trabajo vean a tu hija, desnudarse para entregarse a un tipo que la trata como una puta ramera?" Grito el hombre**

" **Es mi hija, y además… la única afectada fue ella"**

" **No iré, que se las arregle como quiera, ahí está el estúpido niñito ese, el de la cuidad anterior… si cree que puede ayudarla que lo haga, conmigo no cuenta mas… estoy arto de esto" Un portazo termino esa discusión estúpida**

 **Vegeta había escuchado todo desde la puerta principal, decidió que tenía demasiada información, y se retiro del hogar Briefs**

 **Fin Flashback**

Escucho que alguien toca mi puerta, no contesto… tengo muchas cosas que pensar ahora mismo

Mi puerta se abre, quien sea no entiende el concepto de ' _Déjenme tranquilo'_ , volteo para mirar a mi hermano menor… tiene una maldita cara del carajo, seguro viene a decirme alguna estupidez de él y su novia, se sienta la silla de la computadora… y la gira para mirarme

"Vegeta, debo decirte algo…" Su voz suena jodidamente seria, y me sorprende

"Tarble, en verdad no estoy de humor, han pasado un par de cosas, y necesito pensar que mierda hare" En verdad no quiero escuchar ninguna estupidez de mi hermano ahora mismo

"Esto te importa y mucho, hoy en que no fuiste a la escuela… paso algo… importante" Vacila con cada maldita palabra

Mi hermano sabe que odio eso, si tiene algo que decirme, que lo suelte y ya, porque odio esperar por una aclaración, y eso logra que mi humor se ponga más pesado

"Si tienes que decir algo, dilo de una maldita vez… si no es así, entonces lárgate de aquí ahora mismo" Casi podría confundirse con un grito, pero estoy hasta… ' _control Vegeta'_ … me digo para no matar a nadie

"Debes mirar esto Vegeta" Me extiende un maldito papel

Tanto para un maldito volante… lo tomo molesto, mi hermano sufrirá mi ira por sus estupideces. De pronto, cuando miro el maldito papel, mi cara se descuadra, seguro estoy apretando la mandíbula, mis puños están cerrados con fuerza, un gruñido sale de mis labios… esto es el maldito colmo

"Eso no es todo Vegeta, alguien mando un video por correo… casi toda la escuela lo miro, y después de ese papel, bueno… te imaginaras que todos se enteraron, tenía que decírtelo… sé que es tu amiga… te he visto con ella" Es la voz de mi hermano, sonaba sinceramente preocupado

"Ella no es mi amiga" Le dije en tono agrio

"Yo pensaba, es que te he visto con ella… la otra noche, la vi salir de la casa"

Lo mire, y lo fulmine con la mirada, entendió rápido, sabía que estaba ardiendo en cólera, así que salió rápido de mi recamara…

Mire de nuevo el puto volante en mis manos, en el papel aparecían tres fotos… una de Bulma con ropas normales, seguro de tiempo atrás, pues su cabello esta corto… tal y como en el video, la siguiente foto es de ella, con esa ropa tan horrible que usa para la escuela, y la tercera… y más amplia, es de ella, desnuda, debajo del un tipo, con las piernas abiertas, y con la boca abierta, claro el maldito tipo no se distingue, pero por la trenza y el video. La gente ya sabe quién es, pero solo les interesa ella… y para terminar… el volante trae una nota

" _Zorra Bulma Briefs, cambia su aspecto… pero ni así se le quita lo sucia y puta que ha sido…_

 _¿Mojigata o Puta?"_

Apreté el papel en mi mano, quería destrozar al imbécil que hizo tal cosa…

Fin Pov Vegeta

-0o0-

Al cuarto día, por fin le dieron el alta médica a Bulma, solo Goku se apareció en el hospital para llevarla a casa…

"¿No vino mi madre contigo?" Pregunto Bulma al chico de cabellos alborotados

Goku, quien sonreía hasta esos momentos, cambio su rostro por una sonrisa triste y negó con la cabeza...

"Pero fue porque estaba ocupada, ella tenía algo importante que hacer Bulma" Aseguro el chico

"Supongo, ella siempre tiene algo importante… pero no importa, me alegro que estés conmigo, tú… eres el único que ha estado aquí… él no vino… era de esperar, seguro que lo último que desea es verme" Bulma suspiro

Goku se acerco y la abrazo, apretando sus brazos… "No te pongas triste, si ese tipo no te acepto como eres y con lo que has hecho, no te merece… eres increíble Bulma, solo que hay muchos idiotas por ahí… pero no te pongas así… vamos, sonríe para mi"

Bulma se separo, limpio unas lágrimas traicioneras y dedico a su amigo una sonrisa triste

….

Se subieron al coche de Goku, y partieron… en el camino, Bulma miro por la ventanilla, tenia ojeras, su rostro se veía cansado, y se tallaba el brazo, donde había estado el catéter…

Llegaron a la casa, Goku ayudo a Bulma a bajar… y la llevo del brazo hasta la puerta de la casa, donde fue recibida por su madre, quien tenía los brazos extendidos… y corrió a la chica de pelo azul, apretándola en un abrazo

"Me alegro que estés bien Bulma" Su voz, después de tanto tiempo sonó realmente preocupada, feliz…

"G-gracias" Bulma aun dudaba de esa aptitud de su madre

Goku trato de sonreír, pero igual seguía un poco intrigado por la aptitud de la madre de Bulma

"Hija… debes saber, que hoy no fui por ti… porque… yo fui con un abogado" Dijo la mujer con total calma

Bulma se tenso, esas palabras no les estaban agradando, ni mucho menos le hacían sentirse tranquila… Goku se acerco a ella y apretó su hombro

La rubia miro a los dos chicos, ellos estaban como asustados…

"Pondremos una demanda… no sabemos si llegaremos a algo, lo que si te puedo decir, es que ese tipo tiene una orden de restricción contra ti, hare todo para que no te moleste… pero no puedo hacer nada por la gente que vio ese video hija… yo…"

Y por primera vez en años, Bulma pudo abrazar a su madre, con total gratitud, sintiéndose apoyada, sintiendo que no la estaba juzgando, y se permitió llorar, pero a diferencia de lo anterior, estas lágrimas fueron de felicidad

"Mamá… gracias…"

Y en esos momentos, Bulma lo decidió… no mas llorar, no mas arrepentirse, nada de permitir que la gente la humille por lo que había hecho, y por supuesto, nada de permitir a ningún tipo que la tratara como una puta… jamás… así le costara, así los insultos llegaran a diario… ella tendría el rostro en alto, y no huiría más de lo que había hecho

-0o0-

Llego el lunes siguiente, con la cara en alto, con su ropa normal… no mas esconderse de dijo a sí misma, no mas chica invisible…

Las miradas cayeron en ella, un par de ofensas gritaron cuando la vieron pasar, pero ella no les dio importancia, ni siquiera se detuvo para mirar a los tipos que lo hacían… llego a su salón, y camino, tomo asiento no en la esquina… mas bien, se sentó donde quiso, cerca más o menos en la fila de en medio, en el asiento de la esquina, donde la ventana daba más luz

Todos sus compañeros empezaron a llegar al salón… la mayoría de las chicas evitaron sentarse cerca de la peli azul, algunas solo le pasaron a un lado, diciendo entre dientes…

' _Zorra_ ' ' _Mosca muerta_ ' ' _Y pensar que se estaba acercando a Vegeta ahora lo entendemos_ '

De pronto un grupo de chicos se presento, eran compañeros de la clase, los tipos que acostumbraban a tener varias novias, cambiándolas cuando querían, un par de tipos idiotas…

Un rubio de ojos azules, llamado Salza se acerco a ella… parándose frente a Bulma, haciendo que levantara la vista, para mirar al tipo con la sonrisa arrogante

"Valla, con tanta razón Vegeta te tenía en esas ropas, mira que el muy maldito no quería que viéramos a la hermosa chica debajo de la ropa, bueno… creo que ya sabemos que bien te ves si todo eso…" Bulma no dijo nada, solo ignoro al tipo

Pero algo llamo la atención, de pronto todos se quedaron en silencio… incluso el rubio, que se volteo…

Era Vegeta, estaba entrando en el salón, y miro que un grupo de chicos estaba en un tipo circulo, acorralando a alguien, no le dio importancia hasta que el destello azul le llamo la atención… entonces camino hasta donde el rubio, ahí pudo distinguir la cabellera de Bulma

"¿Algún problema Vegeta?" Pregunto el rubio con los brazos cruzados

"No lo pienso repetir una vez más imbécil, pero si no te alejas de aquí en este instante, no serán palabras…" Un gruñido aterrador salió de los labios del chico

"Nadie está haciendo Vegeta… solo hablaba con la linda Bulma, no pensabas tenerla solo para ti…"

Al ver que los puños del chico se apretaban, los jóvenes optaron por alejarse rápidamente de ahí, dejando a Bulma sola…

Vegeta tomo asiento a un lado de ella, y ninguno dijo nada… ni siquiera se dedicaron una mirada

…..

El día escolar había terminado, las clases fueron tranquilas, más de lo que la peli azul imagino, la verdad tener cerca a Vegeta, hizo que casi todos callaran sus comentarios respecto al video y demás de la peli azul… pero aun ninguno se dirigía la palabra

Estaban saliendo, todos tomaron sus caminos… Vegeta estaba molesto, cansado de la situación… así que se acerco a la peli azul, y sin decirle nada, la tomo del brazo, y la llevo hasta su coche

"¡Suéltame Vegeta… no tienes derecho a esto idiota!" Grito la peli azul, pero él no dijo nada la metió en el coche

Bulma trato de salir

"Me debes una explicación Bulma, mas te vale no salir del coche" Su timbre de voz fue sin duda muy serio…

Bulma lo miro, el tenia el ceño fruncido, algo habitual en él… se cruzo de brazos, estaba dispuesta, si él pensaba insultarla, o creía que la haría menos, estaba equivocado… ella ya no se dejaría

Manejo hasta su casa, y bajo del coche… abriéndole la puerta a la peli azul quien se bajo molesta…

"¿Qué quieres Vegeta… insultarme, decirme que soy una basura, gritarme lo sucia…?" Pero dejo de hablar cuando sintió que Vegeta la abrazaba, dejando su frente contra la de ella

"Bulma… no confiaste en mi… ¿por qué me mentiste?" Pregunto dolido… "Maldición, siempre fuiste tú… desde el primer día, eras la chica de enfrente, y no me dijiste la verdad… me mentiste"

"¿Qué dices?" Bulma esperaba gritos, palabras fuertes… acusándola de su sexualidad activa, no pensaba que iba a reclamarle mentirle sobre su identidad

Entonces Vegeta levanto la vista, quedando al mismo nivel que la mirada azul

"Me engañaste, no fuiste sincera… decías que no podía llevarte a casa, nunca mencionaste que vivías justo frente a mi" Vegeta en verdad estaba molesto, su coraje era ese, que ella no tuviera el valor de decirle que era la misma chica que veía desde su ventana

"Yo…"

De pronto Tarble llego, sorprendido de encontrar a Bulma Briefs en su casa, con su hermano mientras este estaba tan cerca de ella…

"Pensé que no era tu amiga…" Comento, la verdad al chico se le salió decir aquello… fue por la sorpresa de ver a la chica

Bulma sintió una punzada en el corazón… iba a retirarse, se colgó la mochila… y dio un paso. Pero Vegeta la tomo del brazo y la puso contra su pecho, miro a su hermano

"Eso dije, ella no es mi amiga… Bulma es mi novia, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso Tarble?" Pregunto apretando la mandíbula, con la mirada profunda

Tarble sonrió nervioso… "Ya decía yo… mucho gusto Bulma, soy Tarble…" Saludo amable

Bulma lo dudo, seguro aquel chico igual la había visto en el video, ¿ _Por qué trataba de ser amable entonces_?

"Tarble, estamos hablando… no tienes que ir a llamar a tu novia la molesta…" Fue más que una pregunta una orden

El chico asintió, y los dejo solos… mientras entraba a la casa con una sonrisa

"Entremos… necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas" Pidió Vegeta, tomando el brazo de Bulma

Ella se negó, y lo miro desafiante "¿Por qué le has dicho a tu hermano que somos novios?" Pregunto, con clara molestia en la voz

Vegeta levanto la ceja "Eso es algo que igual quiero que aclaremos, se que estabas mal… pero ¿Por qué mierda me prohibieron la entrada en el hospital Bulma?" Su mirada era dolida "Joder, no te quedes callada… dejas que el idiota ese, Goku o como se llame, este contigo… ¡eres mi novia joder!" Alzo un poco la voz, estaba más que desesperado

"¿Novios?" Pregunto de nuevo incrédula "¿Estás bien?, ¿Viste ese video no?" De verdad estaba confundida, Goku le había dicho que Vegeta había visto el video por Zarbon

"Si" Gruño cuando respondió "Lo vi Bulma… pero que quieres que haga" Dijo sincero, y la miro a los ojos "Me moleste, no te lo voy a negar, ¿Quién es feliz de ver a su novia con otro chico, teniendo su primera vez?" Pregunto

Ella trato de desviar su mirada, no quería verlo directo a los ojos. Sin embargo Vegeta, tomo su barbilla y levanto la vista de la chica, para volver a mirar a los ojos azules, acerco su rostro… tan cerca que ambos tocaban sus narices

"Me molesto que ese idiota te hiciera eso, se aprovecho de ti… no tenia porque grabarte sin tu consentimiento, ni menos difundir tal video" Su voz era suave, casi en un susurro "Pero eso no importa… eres mi novia, ¿Estamos juntos no?, Bulma no te pienso juzgar… yo… te quiero, pensé que estabas molesta conmigo, que por eso no permitían verte en el hospital…"

Ella lloro, por más que trato de negarse a hacerlo, no podía… no sabía si debía abrir su corazón, y permitir que las palabras de Vegeta abrieran una ventana de esperanza, haciendo que su corazón latiera contento… pero seguía negándose a hacerlo

Vegeta limpio sus lagrimas, busco sus labios… necesitaba besarla… así que lo hizo, de manera suave, en un beso lento, mientras sentía el sabor salado de las lagrimas que se seguían derramando… separándose de ella un poco para notar su expresión

Bulma iba a decirle algo, pero la puerta de la casa Ouji se abrió, revelando a un hombre alto, que se parecía mucho a Vegeta y Tarble, pero lo que en verdad sorprendió a la peli azul, fue que su madre salía de aquella casa…

La rubia la miro y sonrió

"Hija, no te lo había dicho… él señor Ouji, es el abogado, tú novio lo llevo a casa… él se está encargando de todo… " La mujer sonrió un poco

Bulma se limpio todo rastro de lagrimas mirando a Vegeta, quien estaba ligueramente sonrojado…

Solo tal vez, podía confiar en él… así que sonrió

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Dos meses después…

"Entonces… ¿Palomitas, nachos y un refresco grande?" Pregunto Vegeta…

"Pero y nosotros… oye Vegeta, eso no va a alcanzar…" Se quejo el de cabellos en de palmera

Vegeta se volteo… miro al chico, y se froto la sien…

"Es para mi novia, no para ti insecto… además, recuérdame ¿Por qué mierda estas aquí?, que yo recuerde solo le dije a Bulma…"

Bulma le dio un leve codazo, en medio de las costillas… Vegeta se quejo y la miro

"Es la verdad"

"Bueno, Milk y yo los vimos… y decidimos que si todos íbamos a la misma película, que sería más divertido una cita doble" Contesto Goku, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Vegeta

Milk solo sonrió nerviosa a un lado de su novio

…..

No importaba el tiempo, en ocasiones aun escuchaban algunas indirectas para Bulma, incluso para Vegeta por su relación con la peli azul, pero ambos ignoraban todo… él seguía tomándole de la mano cuando iban a la escuela, cuando salían en una cita… en ocasiones ella se colaba en las noches en su recamara, otras noches fue Vegeta…

-0o0-

Meses después…

Bulma estaba con aquel overol enorme, un pañuelo en su cabeza mientras estaban en una escalera pequeña, pintando la habitación que pronto llenaría con sus cosas… y las de su novio, con quien se estaba mudando

De pronto sintió que unas fuertes manos la tomaban de la cadera, haciéndola ir hacia atrás, para bajarla de aquella escalera, mientras ella dejaba la brocha en un escalón… tenia pintura aun en los dedos, y rio…

"Vegeta, si no me sueltas… no terminaremos hoy de pintar… y mientras más tarde en secar, más tiempo dormiremos en la sala…" Se quejo, hasta que sintió los labios de su novio en su cuello

"No tengo la culpa, me estas provocando desde hace horas… ¿Crees que no lo eh notado?" Ronroneo Vegeta contra su cuello, mordiendo ligueramente

Bulma gimió, se estaba estremeciendo, Vegeta frotaba su cuerpo contra ella… haciendo que su erección, se sintiera contra su trasero, mientras sus manos iban a los botones del overol

"Eres un tonto… desde que amanecí, me puse este feo overol para pintar el departamento Vegeta… no seas tonto" Se quejo un poco Bulma

"Si… y te ves… increíble" Entonces mordió su lóbulo, haciendo que riera Bulma un poco

"Me veo espantosa…" Se quejo

Vegeta entonces le dio la vuelta, para que quedaran de frente, le sonrió la beso, primero fue tierno, y luego su boca se volvió más demandante… buscando el control, la lengua de Vegeta entro en ella, profundizando en su boca, mientras sus manos tiraban de aquel overol, con desesperación buscaba quitarlo…

Bulma se separo un poco del beso, y detuvo sus manos…

"Estas ansioso…" Jadeo, sentía el corazón acelerado

"El idiota y mi hermano llamaron, dijeron que ayudarían con la pintura y a acomodar todo… así que calculo que tenemos…" Miro su reloj… y asintió…"Si, el tiempo es justo"

Con eso volvió a besarla, para terminar de tirar de su overol manchado con pintura; las manos de Bulma pasaron por el cabello negro, dejando pequeños rastros de pintura que aun no se secaba, luego tocando sus mejillas… dejando el mismo hilo de pintura

Bulma tiro su overol, y entonces dio un saltito, quedando abrazada al cuerpo de Vegeta, que le tomo de las piernas, para aferrarla más a su cuerpo. Él beso su cuello, entonces mordió los pechos de la peli azul por encima de su blusa, haciendo que la chica diera leves suspiros… y echara hacia atrás la cabeza

Vegeta camino con ella, mientras desesperado, apretaba su trasero, y mordías sus pechos… sin querer, ambos golpearon con una de las paredes recién pintadas, pero no les importo, Vegeta siguió caminando con Bulma en brazos… hasta que ambos cayeron al sofá que aun tenia platico en la sala, haciendo que el mueble rechinara…

Vegeta sonrió contra los labios de su novia… y acaricio sus piernas, deslizando sus manos hasta su blusa, llegando a sus pechos, donde sus pezones esperaban ya erectos… haciendo que Vegeta gruñera contra ella, mientras el mismo se deslizaba fuera los pantalones…

Estaban ansiosos, ambos jadeaban, y soltaban pequeños gemidos ahogados…

Bulma trato de acomodarse mejor, abriendo un poco mas sus piernas, mientras que Vegeta se levantaba, tirando de su camisa, dejando que cayera sin cuidado por alguna parte de la casa, mientras hacía lo mismo con el resto de su ropa…

Entonces se tomo unos segundos para mirar a Bulma, ella aun llevaba el pañuelo en su cabeza, que se estaba deslizando, se inclino y despacio deslizo la blusa de Bulma, para encontrarse con los lindos pechos redondos de la chica… su vista fue hacia abajo, para mirar que en esa ocasión llevaba bóxer femeninos, en color rosa pastel…

Ella pareció incomoda…

"No me mires así Vegeta… hoy era para arreglar el departamento, no pensaba que tu libido nos llevaría al mueble" Murmuro un poco avergonzada, sus mejillas se pusieron rosas

Vegeta se inclino para besar su ombligo… "Te ves hermosa con todo, incluso con tu ropa de chica invisible… pero… te ves aun mejor sin ella" Susurro contra su vientre, dejando mas besos

Sus besos subieron hasta sus pechos, chupando con fuerza, mientras una mano bajaba, para deslizar fuera su última prenda, levantando un poco las piernas suaves de la chica, dejándola por completo desnuda…

Vegeta se inclino, y llevo su rostro a hasta la intimidad de la chica, primero le dio un beso, haciendo que Bulma gimiera, entonces chupo con fuerza… acariciando con su lengua su clítoris, para de a poco llevar su lengua dentro de ella… logrando que Bulma se arqueara, mientras sus manos jugaban con los pechos de la peli azul

"Ve… Vegeta…" Su voz era ahogada

Con cada movimiento, el mueble rechinaba… el plástico hacia casi tanto ruido como la peli azul…

Vegeta chupo la palpitante intimidad de la chica, hasta sentir que los dedos de Bulma se enredaban en sus cabellos, apretándole mientras lo acercaban mas su piel, marcando un ritmo constante

"Vegeta… si… ya ca…" Su voz se ahogo, de pronto Vegeta dejo su intimidad, haciéndola sentirse frustrada "Que…"

Bulma levanto su vista, entonces sintió un leve dolor… él había entrado en ella, en un solo empujón, entrando tan profundo, que la había hecho cerrar los ojos, y jadear con fuerza… se movía lento, sacando su miembro casi hasta tenerlo por completo fuera, para luego entrar profundo en ella, haciendo de eso una tortura para la peli azul

Vegeta busco sus labios, estaba jadeante, necesitaba besarla para sentirse aun mas conectado con ella, mientras una mano tomaba con fuerza su cadera, otra tomo su cabello, jalándola adelante, para que sus bocas se encontraran en un beso desesperado…

De pronto, Vegeta salió por completo de ella, y se sentó en el mueble… la miro

"Súbete Bulma" Pidió Vegeta

Ella obedeció de inmediato, pasando sus piernas por las caderas de Vegeta, inclinado su cuerpo adelante, pegando su pecho desnudo al rostro de Vegeta, quien no vacilo e inmediato tomo entre sus labios un rosado pezón, lamiendo cual niño… y acariciando la espalda desnuda de ella

Bulma se deslizo despacio en el miembro de Vegeta, haciendo que este gimiera con frustración al sentir la fricción, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, ahogando sus grititos, mordiéndose los labios…

Las manos de Vegeta entonces tomaron su cintura, sentía cada vez más cerca su orgasmo, así que apretó la pequeña cintura para hacerla subir y bajar con más fuerza, mientras atrapaba sus pechos que brincaban en su rostro… gimiendo bajo entre ellos

Bulma entonces llevo sus manos a su cabello, y su cuerpo se arqueo, haciendo más rápido el vaivén de sus caderas que se molían en las de Vegeta, grito extasiada… cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para entonces escuchar a Vegeta gruñir, mientras mordía su pezón…

La peli azul se dejo caer escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Vegeta… se separo después de un rato, y entonces noto que de hecho el rostro y el torso de Vegeta se habían manchado con pintura… sus dedos estaban marcando bien cada zona que había tocado…

"Te amo…" Susurro el azabache, mientras ella se deslizaba fuera de él…

Bulma le sonrió… dio un rápido beso en sus labios… iba a contestarle…

De pronto la puerta sonó con desesperación…

"Chicos abran la puerta, por favor… es una emergencia…" El grito desesperado de Goku hizo que ambos se levantaran rápidamente, tomaran su ropa y se la pusieran apresuradamente…

Ambos estaban despeinados, sudando… y así abrieron la puerta…

Goku parecía hacer un baile, mientras sus manos se agitaban frente a él, no les saludo… ni siquiera noto el estado de sus amigos, solo paso entre ellos, y corrió directo al baño…

"¿Goku… te sientes mejor…?" Se escucho la voz de Milk, que caminaba rápido con Gure, la novia de Tarble, ambas chicas vestidas de mezclilla, con un par de brochas… "Le dije que la leche estaba ya descompuesta…" Se quejo

Bulma miro a Vegeta… "Dijiste que había tiempo" Comento entre dientes

"Dijeron que aun les faltaba ir por unas cosas… además tú eres la del amigo raro…"

Tarble apareció, llevaba una cámara de video…

"Soy Tarble Ouji, estamos grabando la mudanza de Bulma y Vegeta… ¿Por qué lo hacemos?, bueno quedara registrado para la eternidad, que Bulma vino con el amargado de mi hermano obligada, seguro que por su buen juicio nunca… " El chico hablaba a la cámara

De pronto un golpe lo silencio…

"Apaga esa porquería Tarble" Grito Vegeta

Bulma sonrió, Milk corrió en dirección al baño, en busca de su novio enfermo, mientras Gure miraba a los hermanos Ouji discutir con la cámara

Pensaban tener más videos, ahora con el consentimiento de todos, querían grabar las partes más memorables de sus vidas… empezando por su nuevo hogar

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Terminare, diciendo que en verdad… no debemos juzgar nunca a nadie, no sabemos porque pasan las cosas, y aunque lo hicieran por gusto, siempre eh pensado que cada persona es un mundo, con gustos diferentes, y pensamientos propios… así como yo, que sé que estoy re loca, y cosas así… ó quizás el resto está loco y yo soy la normal…**

 **No; ¡es broma!, siempre eh sido consiente, yo estoy más loca de lo normal**

 **Lo siento, no sé si hay errores, ó si quedo como esperaban… pero mi excusa, es que creo que estoy medio envenenada, apareció un horrible bicho en mi casa, y por echar veneno… creo que los dos estamos afectados…**


	17. ¿Amor, a la fuerza? P3

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, (en verdad no quiero que luego digan que corrompo mentes inocentes). En cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y déjame un comentario diciéndome qué opinas**

 **V y B**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, solo el tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación…**

 **¿Amor, a la fuerza? P3**

Corrió lo más rápido que podía, pero con aquellos sandalias abiertas, era casi imposible, además huir con un bote de helado y en la otra mano una botella de tequila no era lo mejor… pero que se le iba a hacer; era la mejor opción de la peli azul, para enterarse que tal le había ido a Milk con sus padres…

…

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Kakaroto?, el chico había estado muy extraño, desde hacía más de un mes atrás, tenía una sonrisa más estúpida de lo normal, además que de un día para otro, había terminado su relación con Zangya, la chica con la que había estado saliendo desde hacía un par de años atrás… y más recientemente, parecía muy estresado…

 **Flashback**

" **Maldición, ¡¿Por qué mierda no me dice la verdad?!" Soltó de pronto Kakaroto, levantándose de golpe, tirando a su paso una taza con café**

 **Vegeta lo miro extrañado… Kakaroto por lo regular era relajado, no acostumbraba a tener dichos arrebatos, y menos, cuando estaban en medio de una junta de negocios tan importante, con futuros inversionistas**

 **De pronto el chico parecía que regresaba a realidad, pues miro a todos, y a la taza que estaba en el suelo**

" **Lo siento, creo que tengo algo mas en mente… por favor" Levanto la vista, y miro a sus compañeros, los dos peli negro "Vegeta y Tarble terminaran esta junta con ustedes… yo en estos momentos necesito… salir un instante" Se disculpo y sin más, el chico salió de la sala de juntas**

 **Fin Flashback**

Mierda, su amigo lo iba escuchar, por esa maldita rabieta extraña habían perdido a un par de tipos, que les aseguraron a él y a Tarble que al ser tan jóvenes, era demasiado obvio que no iban a concentrarse como se debía en los negocios, muestra de ello… su amigo de cabello en forma de palmera

Oh si, le estrellaría el rostro contra la pared, le apuñalaría las costillas, tal vez lo colgaría de los…

De repente, se escucho un sonido estruendoso, y sintió que golpeaba contra algo frio… para mirar un destello azul, que iba directo al suelo… sintió mojado sus pantalones, la camisa un poco húmeda…

"¿Qué mierda?" Se quejo cuando el aroma a tequila le invadió

Vegeta miro al suelo, dándole poca importancia a la peli azul que se quejaba por el golpe y que miraba a donde la botella había caído

"¡El tequila… me lleva…!" La chica se lamento con un leve puchero en los labios

Eso solo logro irritar al chico, quien seguía mirando su pantalón y zapatos, que tenían unos cuantos destellos, de unos pedazos de vidrio roto, además del líquido derramado sobre él

"¡Pero qué… que jodida mierda, pero que acaso no ves por donde caminas estúpida!" Grito, estaba airado, su coraje de las horas antes… había salido, y ahora la chica de pelo azul pagaría por lo sucedido "Crees que puedes hacerte la inocente con esa cara de arrepentimiento, mira que solo esto me faltaba… una loca que venga a derramarme quien sabe que madre barata a la ropa… "

Bulma se levanto, era el colmo, estaba bien que el chico era guapísimo, y que su maldita abstinencia le hiciera quererlo desnudar, pero en cuanto el pendejo abrió la boca, todos esos deseos corrieron por la ventana, con planes de suicidio

"¿Solo yo?" Grito molesta y toco el pecho del chico con el dedo "Tú igual venias distraído, además solo termine de bajar las escaleras idiota, y no era barato pendejo… tal vez era más caro que tus malditos zapatos" Grito señalando los zapatos del chico

"Mira tonta, no me quieras salir con esas estupideces, quien sabe si en esa cabeza tuya solo hay aire, pero por tus estupideces, de venir como una pinche chiquilla corriendo por las escaleras me has hecho un desastre, y…" Vegeta se detuvo

La chica, de pronto se tenso, apretó los puños a un lado de sus caderas, y resoplo fastidiada… haciendo una especie de berrinche, la vio agacharse, mostrando mejor su muy lindo trasero, para recoger un bote en el suelo, que parecía helado… luego se volteo a mirarlo

"Vete a la mierda estúpido…" Dijo y paso a su lado

Eso era todo, quien se creía esa tipa para decirle aquello, y para dejarlo como si no fuera nada, ahí parado, tragándose el coraje…

La tomo del brazo, haciendo que la chica se volteara para encararlo… apretó un poco el agarre en el brazo de la chica, no siendo consciente de que la estaba empezando a lastimar, pero estaba tan molesto, que no le dio importancia

"A mí no me dejas así, ni me ignoras… tú…" Dijo entre dientes, sus ojos negros ahora parecían rojos… estaba tan enojado, que la mirada penetrante que tenia ahora paso a ser una aterradora, capaz de hacer que la chica quisiera correr a esconderse

Bulma trato de zafarse, pero el tipo tenía demasiada fuerza, así que hizo lo único que pudo

Miro al suelo… ' _Mierda, en lugar de esas jodidas sandalias, debía en esos momentos llevar unos tacones de aguja, para enterrarlos en el pie del tipo… pero ni modo, a trabajar con lo que tenia'_ , la peli azul levanto la pierna lo mas que podía, y sin ningún miramiento impacto su rodilla con la entrepierna del chico

Vegeta la soltó de inmediato

"Maldita loca… hija de…" No termino cuando levanto la vista, y vio a la chica perderse en una puerta, no sin antes mostrarle el dedo medio

"A mí nadie me hace quejarme de dolor hijo de puta…" Dijo con una sonrisa

Vegeta se tocaba la entre pierna, la chica le había dado directo al blanco, y aunque se veía delgada, y sin fuerza, su maldita rodilla dolía del carajo…

"Tienes una boca muy sucia para ser una dama" Contesto cuando esta cerraba la puerta, decía 2-A la puerta

La chica volvió a abrir la puerta… lo observo "Si, no tienes una idea de lo sucia que es imbécil, y además, ¿Quién dijo que quería ser una dama?"

Vegeta sonrió, la chica cerró la puerta haciendo que esta retumbara en el golpe… esa chica estaba loca, no había duda alguna, además la muy desgraciada lo dejo con el paquete lastimado, y le valió madres dejar aquella botella en el piso… junto con él…

El coraje se le había pasado unos segundos, hasta que recordó porque mierda llego al lugar… todo era culpa de Kakaroto, bueno la peli azul impertinente tenía mucho que ver ahora igual

-0o0-

Bulma se rio un poco con Milk… era de noche y la morena había llegado para llorar en su departamento…

"Si, era guapo… pero abrió la boca y mi libido murió…" Dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

Milk sonrió con tristeza "Bulma… me odio… quiero tener un día, solo una vez una relación normal" Dijo entre sollozos la morena

Bulma supo que su amiga necesitaba apoyo… acaricio su cabello, y la llevo contra su pecho

"Cuando dejes tus estupideces de la apuesta, encontraras a un chico Milk, además… vamos, podrías tener a quién quisieras, solo que desde… bueno, tu sabes, no has querido nada serio…"

Milk se limpio las lagrimas "No quería hacerle daño… pensaba irme con él Bulma, lo amaba, y luego mis padres… todo fue mi culpa, y ahora estamos aquí, como pestes, escondidas de nuestras propias familias, porque somos demasiado activas… para el bien de nuestros padres y sus reputaciones" Dijo por fin la morena "Creo que ningún chico decente querrá quedarse con nosotras"

Bulma levanto la ceja "Habla por ti, a mi me vale… además, no veo lo malo, que nuestra vida sexual no sea de puritanas no está mal, y hasta donde sabia a ti también te daba igual, ¿Qué mierda te dijeron ahora tus padres?"

Milk negó con la cabeza… "Vamos por otra botella, necesito alcohol en las venas"

Bulma sonrió, las dos lo necesitaban

-0o0-

"Vamos hombre, no creo que sea para tanto… por lo que dices solo fue un accidente, además quien sabe que te habrás hecho a la pobre chica para que se pusiera a la defensiva" Rio una vez más su hermano

"Tks" Vegeta seguía molesto, además de la loca agresiva de pelo azul, cuando llego al apartamento de su amigo, no encontró a nadie… trato de llamarle, y jamás contesto… estaba que echaba humo

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un chico con cabellos alborotados, con mal semblante… parecía incluso peor que días anteriores

"¡Hasta que apareces Kakaroto!" Comento Tarble con tono alegre "Hombre, parece que te no te fue tampoco nada bien ayer"

Kakaroto entonces levanto la vista, extrañado por el comentario de su amigo, entonces miro a Vegeta, este parecía que iba a matar a alguien, su aura siempre irritante, estaba en modo asesino…

"¿Y a quien le fue mal ayer o qué?" Se animo a preguntar, pensando que tal vez ya tenía la respuesta, después de todo, desde que entro, Vegeta casi lo fulmino con la mirada

"No es obvio…" Tarble señalo a Vegeta "A mi hermano; parece que una chica en vez de arrodillarse para complacerlo, decidió que había muchos Oujis en el mundo… y…" La risa lo volvió a invadir, no pudo evitarlo, recordar cómo había dicho Vegeta lo del golpe en sus partes lo mataba

Vegeta resoplo

"Ayer fui a tu departamento, una maldita loca de cabello azul, se tropezó conmigo, la muy maldita me golpeo, es… definitivamente esa chica tiene problemas…" Comento el azabache con cara de no querer entrar en detalles

"Vamos hermano, solo te tiro un poco de tequila… hombre, te he visto con peores cosas en los pantalones, así que no te quejes por un poco de alcohol" Tarble aun seguía divertido con el tema

Vegeta gruño, mientras Kakaroto apenas prestaba atención a aquello

-0o0-

¿ _Por qué estaba delante de aquella puerta_?, leyó el numero de la puerta 2-A… suspiro irritado… ok si, había sido un maldito imbécil, le grito a la chica, y la insulto, pero vamos parte de la culpa era de Kakaroto, por haber hecho su maldito berrinche… y otra parte era culpa de ella, después de todo, se puso como loca a gritarle, y lo golpeo… ella igual le debía una disculpa

Después de todo, Kakaroto vivía en el mismo edificio, así que la vería en alguno momento, era mejor hacer las paces de una vez por todas

…..

La peli azul salió del baño, tenía una pequeña toalla color crema, que apenas cubría sus pechos, y solo la mitad de su trasero, el cabello lo tenía húmedo aun, y en una mano llevaba a su preferente nuevo amigo color lila, el juguete de hule ya empezaba a fastidiarle… necesitaba hacer que Milk perdiera a como diera lugar, después de todo, ese día saldrían… y ya había llamado a un amigo, para que ´ _Casualmente se encontraría con Milk_ ´, era el plan maestro, Lapiz era guapísimo y la morena no se podría resistirse, además el chico había estado tras ella un tiempo… después de todo necesitaba con urgencia que ya perdiera. Miro a su amigo de platico

"Pronto te guardare durante un largo tiempo… porque esta falta de sexo me está matando… pero no te preocupes, no te olvidare por completo" Y sonrió… se dirigió a su refrigerador, lo abrió y se inclino…

En esos momentos la puerta sonó… no saco su rostro del refrigerador, después de todo la única persona que iría a verla era Milk, tenían que salir y la estaba esperando solo que no tan temprano

Miro a la puerta con el refrigerador abierto "Pasa… la puerta está abierta, estoy en la cocina" Grito un poco, solo para asegurarse que la morena había escuchado

…

Vegeta entro, impresionado por la confianza con la que la mujer le había invitado a pasar… esa mujer era definitivamente muy rara…

Miro el apartamento, supuso que si era como el de su amigo… la cocina estaría… joder…

Vegeta abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedo estático… la mujer estaba inclinada con una toalla diminuta, que dejaba ver más allá de su hermoso trasero, demasiado para el buen juicio de cualquiera… además de que en la mano llevaba un consolador, haciendo que Vegeta tragara… joder, que mierda pensaba esa chica; ¿ _Acaso?_... joder, por sus piernas bajaban unas gotas de agua, mientras ella movía las caderas… sus pantalones de pronto apretaban demasiado, y en unos instante las temperatura del lugar se elevo

"Ves… y luego dices que soy yo la envidiosa" Dijo Bulma, revisando su refrigerador… había tomado un dulce de chocolate, pero no podía sacar una soda…estaba detrás de toda despensa "Joder Milk, pensé que vendrías más tarde, apenas y acabo de bañarme… además estaba por empezar una dulce sesión con mi amigo… ya saber por tu…" De pronto se volteo, y el dulce y la soda junto al juguete de hule fueron al suelo por la sorpresa

Bulma no sabía que decir, esperaba ver a Milk, no a idiota del Tequila… y menos con esa cara de sorpresa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas… de pronto se miro, y sonrió… joder, era el maldito Karma, debía ser por haberle quitado el novio a aquella chica en la escuela…

Ahora se presentaba tremendo hombre cuando ella estaba más sensible, y la miraba con claro interés… oh, era una señal… Kami deseaba que perdiera el coche, o hacerla sufrir… tal vez lo segundo

"Oye idiota, piensas verme todo el tiempo… dime ¿Qué haces en mi departamento?" Pregunto Bulma un poco irritada, la verdad no estaba entendiendo nada

Vegeta trago duro… joder, estaba más que excitado… y apenas caía en su error, la mujer esperaba a alguien, claro que no a él… por eso le invito a pasar tan despreocupada

Bulma se inclino por lo que había tirado, levanto todo… dejándole en la barra, mientras su juguete de hule se quedo en su mano

"Yo… la verdad… yo vine a ofrecerte una disculpa, mi comportamiento no fue apropiado" Respondió por fin el hombre, evitando mirar de mas a la mujer semi desnuda…

Bulma se rio "Hombre relájate, aun no estoy desnuda… además, me importa poco… no sufro porque un imbécil me fastidio la noche ese día" El teléfono de la peli azul vibro así que lo tomo

Era un mensaje de Milk cancelando su salida… Bulma sonrió dejo el teléfono en la barra nuevamente

"Tú también me debes una disculpa" La voz del chico sonó tan seria… que Bulma lo tuvo que mirar

"¿Yo?" Pregunto sorprendida "Pierdes tu tiempo amigo, ni creas que me disculpare… te merecías el golpe" Y con eso la chica camino hasta el sofá… donde tomo asiento, se comió el chocolate que había sacado momentos antes

Vegeta la miro con incredulidad, la mujer ni se molesto por su presencia… simplemente lo volvió a ignorar, su orgullo herido lo impulso a seguirla, parándose frente a ella que chupaba sus dedos del chocolate que le había quedado…

"Mira mujer, vine aquí… como un caballero a pedirte una disculpa, y lo mínimo que espero es que devuelvas la disculpa" Gruño molesto, esa tipa…

Bulma lo miro… joder, ese chico no se iba, y ella que estaba necesitada de su momento a solas con su amigo de hule… de pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza… después de todo, no pensaba romper las reglas de su apuesta

"No me disculpare, y de una vez te digo… vete de aquí ahora mismo, por si no escuchaste… estaba por tener una deliciosa sesión con mi amigo…" Dijo Bulma agitando su amigo de hule frente al rostro de Vegeta "Así que te puedes ir, sin tu disculpa claro… o puedes mirarme hacerlo como un caballero" Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

A Vegeta se le subieron los colores carmín al rostro… miro incrédulo a la chica, ella no sería capaz de tocarse y hacerlo frente a él… ¿Verdad?

Al ver que el hombre no se movía siquiera… Bulma se levanto, y dejo caer su diminuta toalla, escuchando un muy leve jadeo del chico frente a ella, así que sonrió…

La chica paso una mano por su cuello, acariciándose… bajando hasta tocar sus pechos, que aun estaban un poco mojados, así que toco su pezón, jalándole un poco, mientras cerraba los ojos para echar la cabeza atrás, y soltar un gemido bajo… arqueando un poco su cuerpo

Mientras una mano se ocupaba de su pecho, la otra fue a su boca, donde metió sus dedos, y empezó a lamerlos… hasta estar satisfecha con la humedad de sus dedos, entonces los retiro, y llevo sus mano a su otro pecho, donde pellizcaba sus pezones, de repente daba lamidas a sus dedos, para pasar a sus pechos… por unos instantes olvidando a su espectador…

Vegeta no podía moverse, por más que su mente gritaba que debía dar la vuelta ye irse de aquel lugar, sus pies simplemente se habían quedado clavados ahí, frente a la hermosa chica de piel cremosa que se estaba dando placer con solo rozarse sus pechos… abrió un poco la boca, cada que ella llevaba sus dedos a su boca imitaba inconsciente el movimiento de los labios de la chica

Bulma entonces miro al chico… no se había ido… pero para esos momentos, le daba igual si seguía ahí, y la miraba…

Una mano descendió, pasando por su ombligo, hasta llegar a su ya húmeda intimidad, definitivamente saber que estaba siendo observada por aquel tipo, la había excitado más de usual, además que el chico se removía los pantalones, pues igual estaba excitado…

Llego a su destino, y empezó a acariciar en movimientos circulares, sin entrar… empezó a gemir un poco más alto, y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas… estaba sintiéndose tan bien, dio un paso atrás, y cocho contra el sillón, se dejo caer en el… abrió sus piernas, y entonces las subió al sillón, doblándolas… dejándose expuesta a los ojos del chico, que se estaba relamiendo los labios… con la mirada clavada en ella… Bulma entonces dejo entrar un dedo… y jadeo, apretó los dientes, y empezó a meter y sacar su dedo de dentro de ella, despacio… su otra mano descendió igual, solo para recoger un poco de su esencia para luego llevarla a sus labios…

"Rico…" Jadeo ella, lamiendo sus dedos…

Sus pezones estaban endurecidos, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera agitada, las gotas de agua caían de su cabello, mojando sus hombros, y un poco el sillón… Entonces metió un segundo dedo dentro de ella, y empezó a moverse más rápido… cerro sus ojos, y abrió su boca, gimiendo… levanto un poco su pelvis…

Vegeta gimió inconsciente, sin darse cuenta, estaba frotando por encima de su pantalón su endurecida erección, la chica se movía en el mueble sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, lo hacía como si no hubiera nadie más ahí observando dicho espectáculo

La peli azul estiro una mano, y tomo el juguete de hule, sin dejar de masturbarse, llevo a su amigo de hule directo a su boca, y empezó a chuparlo, metiendo de a poco el miembro de plástico, ante la atenta mirada del azabache, que estaba desesperándose para aquellos momentos. Bulma cerró sus ojos, y dejo que su cabeza se recostara en el mueble, mientras chupaba aquel miembro, gemía…

Lo saco de su boca, dejando un rastro de saliva en el juguete, se lo paso por el cuello, entres sus senos, pasando por su ombligo… abrió mas sus piernas, y saco sus dedos, que estaban llenos de su esencia… paso el hule por su entrada, y jadeo… lo estaba impregnado con sus jugos… y sentía la necesidad de meterlo…

"Arg" Un gruñido por parte de su espectador hizo que se gimiera con fuerza

Vegeta la observo con mucha atención… tenia la boca abierta, pero no decía absolutamente nada, solo observaba el espectáculo frente a él, disfrutando cada toque y roce que ella se provocaba, tuvo que frotar más duro su pene, ya sentía que le reventaría de deseo… y entonces la chica de cabello azul lo hizo

Bulma hundió el juguete en su intimidad, haciendo que sus piernas se sintieran débiles… toco uno de sus pechos, y entonces llevo su lengua a su rosado pezón que reclamaba atención, mientras tanto se estaba embistiendo un poco más rápido…

Estuvo así unos minutos, de pronto detuvo todos los movimientos, y se levanto, se monto en el sillón de rodillas, con los brazos recargados en el cabezal del sillón, dejando a la vista su trasero… estiro su piernas derecha un poco, para que quedara un poco más abierta… y volvió a hundirse a su amigo de plástico, sin embargo volteo a mirar a su espectador que tenía los ojos clavados en su trasero…

"¿Te gusta lo que… ah… ah… vez?" Pregunto con una sonrisa

Vegeta entonces la miro, joder… que si le gustaba, se moría por remplazar al puto hule y hundirse en ella… estaba por mandar todo al diablo, y follarla hasta hartarse…

Bulma rio… entonces sintió que un cosquilleo familiar en su vientre, el mismo que había estado sintiendo últimamente, no era tan placentero como cuando estaba con alguien, pero sin duda le ayudaba a aliviar su libido, sintió contraer su abdomen y entonces se corrió…

El peli negro no podía mas, tuvo que liberar a su amigo… así que se retiro los pantalones, junto a la ropa interior, se levanto un poco la camisa, su miembro estaba ya lubricado de liquido pre seminal, así que le fue bastante fácil tomarlo en su mano y frotarse… los grititos, gemidos y jadeos de la chica lo estaban volviendo loco… la miro correrse… y ahí su cordura había ido al carajo… después de todo ella lo estaba incitando, mierda que caballerosidad ni que nada…

Se acerco a la chica, que escondía el rostro en la cabecera del sillón… toco su espalda… su piel no solo se veía sedoso, lo era realmente… y sintió como ella con su tacto se estremeció, y entonces la peli azul lo miro, y le sonrió

Bulma estaba en extremo excitada, a la mierda la apuesta… total, le daría su coche a Milk, le había ganado de manera limpia, si ella no hubiera incitado al hombre tal vez se hubiera ido y ella no hubiera sido débil… pero dos meses pasaban una gran factura, sobre todo para la sensibilidad de su cuerpo

Vegeta se inclino y beso su espalda, pego su cadera al trasero de la chica, robándole un gemido ahogado… Bulma lo observo, el chico tenía en los ojos pura lujuria, y una sonrisa de lado apareció en los labios del hombre…

El azabache tomo los cabellos de la chica, apretó un poco… en esa posición, solo le provocaba devorar a la chica sin compasión alguna, tiro de sus cabellos rosas, levantando un poco el cuerpo de la chica, y busco sus labios… la beso con voracidad… mordiendo el labio de la chica

Cuando se separo de ella… ella seguía metiéndose aquel juguete de hule

"Eres… tú me provocaste" Acuso el hombre

Su mano libre llego a remplazar la de la chica, que bombeaba en su interior, y entonces toco aquel plástico, y lo movió un poco, haciendo que la chica gimiera… la observaba, no dejaba de tomarla del cabello

"¿Te gusta… no prefieres algo real?" Pregunto el azabache, agachando su vista a las piernas abiertas de la chica, donde el bombeaba ahora

"Es mejor que muchos hombres…" Contesto la peli azul con burla

Vegeta sintió aquello como un reto "Te hare pensar lo contrario" Dijo decido el chico

Bulma gimió, Vegeta había retirado de su intimidad su agradable juguete, soltó su cabello, y se agacho un poco, abriendo un poco más las piernas de la chica, que solo trataba de mirarlo, lo sintió pasar un dedo por su intimidad, y se agarro con fuerza del sillón

Sintió un cosquilleo increíble en el vientre, de pronto era la lengua del chico la que pasaba por su intimidad, apretó los dientes… y se dejo llevar por aquella embriagadora sensación, la lengua del chico pasaba por toda su intimidad, hasta que entro en ella, chupando y lamiendo…

Bulma tuvo que aferrarse al sillón, el chico estaba llevándola de nuevo al límite… se toco sus pechos, pellizcándose… entones una mano del chico remplazo la suya, haciendo aquello aun mas delicioso

De pronto el chico se levanto, así que ella lo miro… estaba agarrando su pene, llevándolo a su entrada… tan solo cuando la punta estuvo cerca, sintió estremecerse, lo deseaba, necesitaba mucho que entrara en ella, y la embistiera ahí… además, el sillón no se había estrenado

Pero se quedo ahí, sin entrar… solo rozando su intimidad, ella hecho su cuerpo atrás, incitándole a hacerlo, pero él se alejo… se molesto la peli azul

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto volteando su rostro…

El chico que tenia mirada penetrante, fría cuando llego… ahora levantaba las cejas extrañado, ella rodo los ojos

"Yo… es que ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas… tú no sabes ni mi nombre… y…" Vegeta estaba un poco extraño, regularmente le hubiera valido el nombre de la chica

Bulma rio… "Bulma… y déjame decirte, no me había presentado a nadie en una posición igual, así que… dime tu nombre y continua" Por kami, en verdad… no la había penetrado por no saber su nombre, joder

"Vegeta Ouji…" Su nombre sonó en un ronco gemido, cuando ella tomo su erección con sus manos, y lo empezó a bombear

"Un placer Vegeta Ouji" Gimió…

Por alguna razón, esas palabras lo habían llevado al límite, retiro la mano de la chica, y entonces entro en ella, abriendo los ojos grande… se había sentido tan bien… se pego a su cuerpo

"Oh… por kami… maldición" La peli azul gimió y jadeo…

Vegeta empezó un ritmo desesperado entrando y saliendo de la chica, tomo su trasero, impulsando a la chica, golpeando con fuerza… ahora la espalda de la chica brillaba por sudor… Vegeta dejo una mano en su trasero, con la otro se termino de quitar la camisa… tirándola a un lado de aquel sillón

Gruño, se podía escuchar como sus pieles chocaban, con cada golpe sentía que estaba entrando más en la chica, y verla cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar sus gemidos de manera desenfrenada lo estaba poniendo al límite, quería escucharla gritar por él con toda libertad

"Vegeta… Vegeta Ouji mas… más duro" Pidió enrojecida, estaba perdida… solo sentía placer…

Su nombre completo, de los labios de aquella chica sin duda lo encendían mas… y logro la chica su cometido, pues golpeo más duro en ella, cerró los ojos…

Salió de ella, y la tomo de los brazos…

"Móntame…" Pidió, sentándose en sillón

Ella asintió, y se sentó en el chico dándole la espalda… Vegeta tomo sus piernas, y las levanto… así entro nuevamente en ella, mientras que los pechos de la chica quedaron a la altura de su boca, así que los atrapaba mientras se movían sin control con cada embestida, chupo su rosado pezón… mientras trataba de mirar el rostro lleno de placer de la chica… la vio morder su labio inferior, justo antes de gritar sin control

Sintió como su miembro era apretado con fuerza en el interior de la chica, verla correrse era definitivamente su nueva actividad favorita… ella mordía su labio, y sus mejillas pasaban a rojo… haciendo que aquello se viera tierno, como si fuera una niña inocente… sonrió de lado, dudaba que lo fuera en algún momento

Dejo caer las piernas de la chica, y tomo su cintura, impulsándola de a entrar y salir de él. Se tenso, sentía cada vez mas placer, ya no lo soportaría, estaba tan cerca… tuvo que apretar un poco mas su pequeña cintura, mordió su pecho, y entro lo más profundo que podía, un gemido gutural salió de su boca, y se quedo dentro ella mientras se corría… sintiendo los últimos espasmo de su orgasmo…

Bulma se recargo contra el pecho desnudo del chico… suspiro… tendría que ir por una pastilla del día después a la farmacia. Desde que habían empezado la apuesta, no había tomado la píldora, de todos modos debía descansarla… y no había motivo para ir por condones

La chica salió despacio, y se dejo caer a un lado en el sillón… sonrió

"Mierda… te voy a extrañar bebe" Susurro satisfecha

Vegeta la miro, pensaba que la había escuchado hablar… se preocupo al ver que estaba sollozando. ¿La habría lastimado?

"Bulma… que pasa… ¿Te hice daño?" Pregunto tocando su hombro

Ella levanto su rostro… negó con la cabeza

"Creo que tienes razón, eres mejor que este" Dijo tomando su juguete de plástico

Vegeta sonrió arrogante… nunca dudo que lo seria

Bulma trato de levantarse, pero no pudo… estaba agotada, además necesitaría otro baño, de pronto una idea paso por su mente

"Por fin… mi sillón dejo ser virgen" Dijo entusiasmada

"¿Qué…?" Pregunto el chico extrañado

Ella solo sonrió

-0o0-

Se despertó temprano, ese día iba a correr con Milk, y la verdad después de cómo había estado la morena esos días, necesitaba salir de la casa… además, miro del otro lado de su cama… ahí seguía Vegeta Ouji, el chico se había quedado toda la noche

" _Creo que al menos merezco conocerte un poco mas… tal vez tu nombre completo, además te dije que no me iría sin mi disculpa_ " Había dicho horas antes, mientras evitaba irse de su casa

Bulma sonrió, y miro las llaves de su coche… lo extrañaría, pero había valido la pena… ya vería como recuperarlo, tal vez le rogaría a Milk después

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Lo sé, debería estar actualizando otro de mis historias, pero esto vino a mi cabeza pensando en mi pareja favorita…**

 **Ya, prometo que el siguiente capítulo será de Goku y Milk… ya tengo un par de ideas en mente**


	18. Fantasía ó Realidad

**G y M**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, solo el tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación…**

 **Fantasía ó Realidad**

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Milk desvió la mirada de su computadora, su teléfono que estaba haciendo ruido desde hacía ya un par de minutos, pero aun así no quería despegarse de la computadora… no quería, no podía; pero el ruido molesto de su teléfono seguía molestándole, impidiendo que se concentrara por completo

De pronto el sonido de una explosión llamo su atención. Estaba tan cerca de tomar su teléfono, pero al oír aquello tuvo que regresar su mirada a la pantalla…

"¡No… joder… no…!" Se lamento, y oprimió varios botones de su ordenador, con mucha desesperación, todo fue inútil

Se había distraído unos breves segundos y eso fue suficiente, para que su soldado en la pantalla recibiera una bala, en el hombro… tirándola, dio gracias a Kami de que aquella explosión fuera lejos de su personaje, o si no hubiera muerto en la misión, y además mataría en la vida real a quien estuviera del otro lado de la línea…

Trato de que su soldado se levantara, pero el personaje estaba gravemente herido, y en un juego en línea como ese, era imposible que alguien amablemente se acercara y le proporcionara ayuda, la cual necesitaba con urgencia…

"¡No… ahí vienen, maldita sea… voy a perder!" Dio un gritito mientras sus teclas sonaban con rapidez

Estaba por morir a manos del equipo contrario… la mayoría eran personajes masculinos, solo dos féminas, como su personaje…

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, quería entrar en la pantalla y levantar a su personaje, después de todo ella era uno de los más fuertes oponentes del juego… maldición ella era la " _PrincesFuego_ ", ó al menos así la conocían en el juego…

Su teléfono se cayó solo por unos breves segundos antes de volver a sonar, pero ahora también sonaba su celular… pero no volteo, necesitaba su atención en la computadora, debía encontrar una manera de salir del aprieto… sintió rabia cuando vio a sus enemigos cerca, era su fin… suspiro molesta y alejo sus manos del tablero

Cogió con rabia su teléfono

"Sea quien sea, juro por mi madre que te eh de matar en cuanto te tenga frente mío… y jura que será la más cruel de todas las muertes…" Dijo con los dientes apretados

"Pero… yo solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien… pensamos… no era para que te enojaras… ¿Estas acompañada?" La voz dulce y temblorosa de su amiga del otro lado de la línea le hizo volver a su realidad

"Gure… disculpa solo que les acabo de ver apenas ayer y no sé por qué tanta insistencia… lo siento" Se disculpo, no quería asustar a su amiga más nerviosa, pero en verdad estaba ocupada…

Además, ¿ _Por qué preocupadas_?, había visto a sus amigas solo la tarde anterior… ¿ _Qué era tan importante para no esperar un poco más?_

Gure siguió hablando en la línea, pero Milk le dejo de escuchar pues cuando miro de reojo su ordenador, para mirar el horrible ' _Game Over_ ', este no apareció en la pantalla… solo miro a todos los que la habían rodeado, estaban en el suelo llenos de sangre, y frente a su personaje agachado de frente apareció un soldado… con las mismas ropas que ella, con cabello negro y un poco largo, se veía demasiado varonil, como todos… era fornido, y llevaba armas pesadas…

El muñeco en la pantalla saco algo de su espalda y se lo dio a Milk, de inmediato su personaje recupero su fuerzas, se había curado…

Miro impactada su pantalla, aquello que le había dado era una especie de medicamento para curar de inmediato al personaje otorgado, y era valioso… nadie los iba por ahí regalando, costaba mucho obtener uno, y en un juego en línea, si tenias uno era un seguro de una clara segunda oportunidad en el último momento…

Pero ese jugador se lo había dado sin pensar, además de que le había salvado, para seguir en el partido…

Rápidamente miro el nombre del chico… ¿ _Era chico no_?, supuso por su personaje y el nombre…

SaiyaGoku18

Sonrió como niña pequeña y olvido que en su teléfono Gure seguía llamándole, volvió a su misión en la pantalla, tenían que ganar… y ahora con la ayuda del chico aquel, podía volver al juego… y patear a sus oponentes

….

La misión termino y su equipo gano… solo con tres de sus aliados aun vivos en el juego de la pantalla, uno de ellos ese chico… SaiyaGoku18

Cerró su computadora satisfecha… otra paliza en línea

Suspiro alegre… y dejo la computadora en la mesa de frente… tenía que comer algo, su estomago reclamaba algo de alimento sólido, y no las sodas que había dejado a lado de su computadora… se levanto, luego entraría a ver su avance de nivel y nuevas armas desbloqueadas… ahora necesitaba comida

Tomo un pan, le puso Nutella y lo tapo con otra pieza de pan… fue al refrigerador y saco un cartón de leche… sonrió, era su comida perfecta. Estaba por morder el ansiado pan….

"Milk… ¿Estás ahí?, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Gritos aunados a los toques fuertes en su puerta

"¿Milk?" Otro grito "Segura que si te contesto… esto es tan raro, ¿Crees que le sucedió algo malo?" Escucho el murmullo detrás de la puerta

Se levanto un poco irritada, ¿Por qué sus amigas hacían tanto escándalo?, no era como si fuera el fin del mundo, solo habían pasado unas horas sin verse… ¿Por qué actuaban como locas?. Fue a abrir su puerta antes de que la tumbaran con tanto escándalo

Al abrir se topo con dos chicas, con caras angustiadas y sus teléfonos en sus orejas…

"Kami… ustedes son una desgracia, ¿Qué es este escándalo que se tienen?" Pregunto irritada

Bulma la miro como si la examinara de manera rápida, comprobando que estaba bien… y luego su ceño se frunció ante la imagen de su amiga, estaba en pijamas, con el cabello negro alborotado, en una coleta mal hecha, tenía unas manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos…

"¡Milk Ox, dime que no has estado estos días metida en esa porquería de juego!" Reprendió la peli azul, señalándole de manera acusadora

"¿Días…?" Pregunto incrédula

Su amiga de pelo azul estaba volviéndose loca

"Ya tranquila madre… solo jugué un rato, además ni que fueran días, solo un par de horas, y las vi ayer, así que déjense de griterías, y de sustos" Se adentro a su departamento, y cogió su pan… ahora si podría comerlo

Gure y Bulma entraron, para encontrar solo varios trastos en el lavabo, y una computadora en una mesita, y un cable que la conectaba a la fuente de energía… era la prueba de que había pasado con su amiga

"Llevamos tres días buscándote Milk, ¿No lo habías notado?" Pregunto Gure un poco asustada, ¿En verdad la morena no se había dado cuenta que llevaba días sin dar señales de vida?

"Debes dejar esa maldita obsesión, no es sano…" Declaro Bulma enérgica, y se acerco a su amiga "Ni te has dado cuenta del tiempo, mira tú puto calendario, llevas aquí tres días… estábamos preocupadas, pensamos que algo te había pasado. En verdad deja ese maldito juego, te atrofia las pocas neuronas que tienes Milk" Regaño la peli azul

Milk dejo caer el pan de su boca. ¿En verdad había estado tan entretenida que se le habían pasado tres días así de fácil?

"¿Es una broma no?" Se asusto, y busco su teléfono… tenía apenas batería, marcando varias llamadas y mensajes

Pronto el aparato se apago… y miro a sus amigas, Bulma tenía escrito en la cara un ' _En serio no lo habías notado'_ , y es que en verdad no se había dado cuenta

"Ve y date un baño, debes salir de esta casa… y dejar esa fantasía de la guerrera invencible… no es sano, sabes… hay un mundo real ahí fuera, y si no sales a vivirlo, será aun más triste Milk, además Lapis hablo conmigo, quería verte, y le dije que estaríamos en el centro comercial" Comento Bulma tomando el vaso de leche que Milk había dejado en la mesa

La morena se dio media vuelta… el nombre de Lapis no le agrado mucho…

"No me interesa Lapis… ya te lo había dicho" Resoplo molesta

Gure se rio. Lapis estaba detrás de Milk desde hacía un tiempo, pero a ella no le interesaba el chico de ojos azules, ni siquiera le prestó atención del día que fueron al cine con la intención de una cita triple… Milk ni noto la idea, y se fue a una tienda de gamers, a buscar un nuevo audífono para su computadora, además de unos muñecos de colección muy extraños

"Pues dado que no te vemos intención de tener algo real en tu vida, será una obligación ir y darle la cara al pobre, así al menos, tal vez saldrías de este lugar… seguro que con un novio, olvidas eso de la heroína del jueguito estúpido ese" Respondió Bulma

Milk se levanto "No le hago daño a nadie, además… me gusta jugar, soy buena y hay varios chicos tras mío en ese jueguito" Contesto tenas a su amiga

Y era cierto, era popular entre la población masculina, y es que con tan pocas chicas gamers, no era para menos

"Vamos Milk, además… yo… yo…" Gure empezó a temblar "Quede con un chico lindo… y de verdad quiero ir acompañada" Dijo por fin la chica de cabellos blancos

Milk y Bulma la miraron con asombro, ¿Gure en una cita?, era novedad… por lo regular los chicos eran llevados por Bulma…

Milk resoplo resignada… bueno sus progresos podrían esperar… pues sus amigas parecían tener cero intención de dejarla tranquila

"Anda, y déjate de berrinches… mientras aprovecho para checar unos correos, así que tomare tu computadora…" Grito Bulma desde la sala

Milk no respondió, se dispuso al baño…

…

Milk salió y encontró a Bulma y Gure pegadas en la computadora, riéndose por lo bajo… como si estuvieran haciendo alguna travesura de niñas pequeñas

"¿Qué hacen?" Pregunto mientras se terminaba de cepillar el cabello húmedo

Bulma la miro y una sonrisa maliciosa paso por su cara

"Conociendo a tu galán de internet…" Dijo con una sonrisa

Milk se sorprendió, ¿Qué galán…?, mierda eso no le agrado nada

Se puso rápidamente junto a ellas… y ahí estaba

 **SaiyaGoku18: Eres muy buena, me sorprendiste… igual me dio gusto que me aceptaras como amigo en tu grupo**

 **PrincesFuego: Pensé que sería bueno tener alguien con quien hablar, además es bueno conocer a alguien en línea que no piense en que quieren desvestir a mi personaje, y darle contra un muro mientras la batalla sigue en pie…**

 **SaiyaGoku18: Bueno… yo no pensaría eso… es decir, eso suena un poco perturbador**

 **PrincesFuego: Es lo más lindo que me han dicho, no quieres leer el resto… pero dime…nesoejtavoam**

"Milk, arruinas mi conversación…" Se quejo Bulma, mientras la morena trataba de quitarla del ordenador

"¿Por qué le contestaste…?" Pregunto molesta, ella no aceptaba a nadie a menos que los conociera en vida real… "Que no viste los otros putos mensajes pervertidos… que tal y este…"

"Si los vimos, por eso conteste… este solo mando… ' _Hola que tal como te va, que bueno que gano nuestro equipo… eres muy buena en el juego, me sorprendiste'_ , no mando nada sucio como los otros… que déjame decirte que para ser niños que no salen de las computadoras, su imaginación es demasiado grande, mira que lo quieren meterle a tu personajes… es… algo espeluznante… pensé que eran vírgenes sin remedio" Y Bulma soltó una carcajada

Milk se sonrojo… ¿Por qué no había borrado esos mensajes?

"Deja eso y vámonos… si no aquí se cancela la salida de chicas" Sentencio Milk molesta

-0o0-

En otro lugar…

Raditz se asomo a la recamara de su hermano menor, y suspiro… desde que sus padres murieron dos años atrás, Kakaroto se había refugiado en el mundo de realidad virtual, se sumergía en varios juegos… lo cual al principio fue un alivio, pues se estaban empezando a tornar un tanto violento por los problemas… hasta que los videojuegos llegaron

Lo miro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo ver una ligera sonrisa surcarse por su rostro… eso sorprendió a Raditz que lo miraba desde la puerta… pero la sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios del chico al poco tiempo… y lo vio teclear su computadora con esmero… luego resoplo y se aparto de ella…

Entro…

"Ey Kakaroto, ¿No quieres entrenar un poco?, hace mucho que no lo hacemos y sería bueno retomarlo… además has estado en la habitación bastante tiempo" Comento Raditz con una leve sonrisa

Kakaroto se volteo… rodo los ojos "No estoy de humor Raditz, vete…" Miro su computadora…

¿Por qué PrincesFuego le había dejado así?, no había dicho nada ofensivo… simplemente se animo a hablarle porque pensó que podían jugar en línea, la chica era buena… lo habían notado cuando jugaron, por eso la ayudo, pero de pronto… nada

"Debes salir de aquí, esto parece una puta cueva de mierda… además hoy iré con Vegeta, vamos a la plaza, te servirá hombre… acompáñanos" Pidió Raditz, tenía que sacar a su hermano de ese lugar

Goku iba a negarse, pero el sonido de su estomago pidiendo comida pudo mas… así que se levanto, se cambio la camisa y se peino los cabellos con la mano

"Solo como algo y me regreso… no quiero estar fuera mucho tiempo… me fastidia, además…" Estaba irritado

"Si hombre, ya sé que tienes una tropa que dirigir en un juego… vamos, ni que fuera algo real, lo que necesitas es una chica, alguien como Zangya" Raditz le dio un golpe en el hombro

Kakaroto hizo una mueca, no entendía por qué Zangya quería verle nuevamente, poco antes de la muerte de sus padres, la había encontrado con otro chico en la cama, y su excusa fue… ' _Tú nunca has intentado tocarme ni nada, pensé que no me deseabas y bueno… yo necesitaba algo diferente… lo siento_ ', le rompió el corazón, mientras que solo estaba esperando el momento ideal para que ambos… bueno, tuvieran su primera vez… juntos, pero luego pensó que solo seria él…

"No quiero verle, no sé qué mierda quiere conmigo" Mascullo molesto… odiaba la vida

La vida real era una perra, su novia le puso los cuernos, la encontró montándose a un tipo idiota, luego sus padres murieron por culpa de un hombre que se tenía tan poco amor, que le valió madres beber hasta perder su buen juico, ocasionando un gran accidente, que costó varias vidas…

En su mundo virtual, el era poderoso, podía matar a sangre fría, y no se sentía mal por eso… ahí descargaba su odio con la vida, además que por más que sus compañeros cayeran, sabía que volverían… nada duraba, ni la muerte…

Prefería vivir en una fantasía, donde su nombre en lo virtual era de respetar… donde era uno de los mejores jugadores, donde nada salía mal…

-0o0-

"Vamos… miren, ahí está Lapis… y se ve tan guapo" Bulma dio un ligero toque en el costado de Milk señalando al chico

Milk estaba en su teléfono, jugando un poco… sin mirar a su entorno

"No me interesa…" Murmuro por lo bajo sin mirar al chico

…..

"Tranquilo hombre, un poco de vida social no le afecta a nadie" Replico de nuevo Raditz

Su hermano caminaba sin preocupación, sin mirar a su alrededor… solo tenía en meta, la zona de comida, para terminar lo más rápido posible con aquel asunto… y regresar a donde si sentía cómodo, y es que ya era difícil diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía de sus juegos…

Al menos en el video juego, hubiera atropellado sin piedad a todos lo que se interponían en el camino a la plaza, haciendo que todo fuera más rápido… no hubieran tardado en el trafico por una estúpida reparación…

Siguió su camino sin darle importancia a su hermano y su discurso de ' _relájate, debes salir más a menudo_ '

Una chica llamo su atención cuando se acerco al área de comidas… ella era bonita, por decir lo menos… era una guapísima morena, de cabello largo y negro, que brillaba demasiado, llevaba una falta corta, su blusa era una ombliguera, y pudo notar un piercing en su ombligo… no distingo que era, pero sin duda se le veía terriblemente sexi, la curva en su espalda era demasiado, además no llevaba zapatillas, más bien unos botines negro con rosa…

Y junto a ella, un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro, que claramente tenía interés en ella, pues trataba de acercársele mucho… y tocarla

Negó con la cabeza, ese tipo de chicas… no se fijaban en tipos como él… perdidos en los videojuegos, con camisas de Batman como la que llevaba, prueba de ello… su ex

Dejo de mirarla… al menos en su mundo virtual, podría salir con alguna de sus compañeras… si, ¿por qué no?, alguien como él

…

Milk se retiro del lado de Lapis… no le gustaba, y en verdad odiaba darle alas… pero el chico parecía no entender, estaba tan cansada

Se giro molesta… suspiro pesado, y entonces sus ojos se posaron en el chico alto de cabellos alborotados que estaba en donde las pizzas…

Llevaba una increíble camisa de Batman, en color negro, que marcaban un poco su cuerpo, su rostro serio, y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, lo hacían ver increíblemente guapo, unos tenis negros, y distingo la hebilla de su cinturón, el logo de Superman…

Sonrió… era atractivo, pero luego se miro… falda corta, un piercing de una calavera colgando en su abdomen, seguro un chico así no salía con chicas como ella, que se vestían tan atrevida… él se veía muy distinto a sus amigos, a Lapis… el tipo sexi y con una cadena gruesa en su cuello, suspiro

En su mundo virtual, estaba acostumbrada a las insinuaciones grotescas, al igual que en la calle, pero simplemente las ignoraba, ¿Por qué debía esconder su cuerpo?, ella se sentía bien como vestía, sexy como sus personajes virtuales…

Sonrió… y volvió su atención a sus amigos

-0o0-

Goku regreso a su casa, se retiro la camisa y se recostó en la cama… la salida solo tuvo de bueno, aquella hermosa morena que se veía tan bien con aquella ropa… seguro ella salía con tipos que eran deportistas, de los que sacaban malas notas en clase, y que si sabían cómo meterse entre las piernas de una chica así…

Ser virgen no le molestaba… además, no tenía tiempo, para eso estaba el porno de anime

Abrió su computadora, y se sorprendió…

 **PrincesFuego: Disculpa lo de hace un rato, mira no acostumbro a admitir en mi lista de amigos a gente que no conozco, bueno como parece que ya te había mencionado, hay unos cuantos idiotas por ahí… pero, gracias por lo de hace rato en línea…**

Se sorprendió del mensaje, y miro que la chica estaba jugando… así que rápidamente la invito a una partida con él, pero más se sorprendió cuando ella acepto la partida…

….

El juego avanzaba, SaiyaGoku18 era increíble… Milk estaba emocionada, había repensando eso de borrarlo de su lista de amigos, era un buen aliado para sus juegos

Bostezo y cuando miro su reloj, marcaba las 3 am, y al día siguiente debía ir a la universidad, ya había faltado un día… no podía darse el lujo de seguir faltando, y menos en su último semestre

 **SaiyaGoku18: Que dices PrincesFuego, una partida más…**

 **PrincesFuego: No podre, fue divertido pero tengo cosas que hacer en un par de horas, y no eh** **dormido nada, te parece si jugamos otro día…**

 **SaiyaGoku18: Claro, puedes dejar un mensaje… paso seguido por aquí, así que cuanto tengas tiempo me puedes avisar…**

 **PrincesFuego: Entonces estamos en contacto…**

-0o0-

Tres meses después…

"¡No estás mirando… maldita sea, ahí van… a tu izquierda…!" Grito la morena, tenía los audífonos puestos, y tomo con fuerza la computadora…

"Mujer relájate… das más miedo que todos aquí" Escucho a su amigo en línea

"¡Es que son unos estúpidos… mira lo que hacen!" Grito exaltada

"Por eso eres mi mano derecha… tú solo no te alejes y los tendremos" Contesto su amigo conocido por ella solo como Goku

El juego termino, y ganaron… Milk soltó un suspiro aliviada

"Pasa algo no es así Princesa" Dijo Goku quien seguía con ella en línea

Milk toco su sien "Si, bueno… me voy a graduar, y Lapis está insistiendo en ser mi pareja… no quiero, la verdad es lindo, pero no es mi tipo" Confeso, la verdad se habían _acercado_ mucho, claro desde la comodidad de estar en línea cada uno por su lado

….

Kakaroto estaba en su casa, miro el personaje de Milk en la pantalla, mostrando su puntaje… sonrió, tenía carácter

"Mándalo a volar, si quieres, tengo granadas…" Bromeo

"Lo sé capitán, pero no es tan fácil… no ha entendido todo este tiempo, dudo que ahora lo haga" Milk suspiro

…..

No conocía a Goku en la vida real, sabía que vivían en la misma ciudad, pero nunca se habían visto, solo jugaban y conversaban… eran un equipo, y muy fuerte. Sin embargo nunca vio venir las siguientes palabras que él pronuncio

"Puedo ir contigo, y fingir ser tu novio… así tal vez se aleje" Comento casual, ni él supo que lo impulso a hacerlo

En línea eran una _pareja_ , sus personajes eran conocidos, por ser los mejores, y habían ganado fama, así que cuando preguntaban si eran _pareja_ … ellos solo decían sí, pero era solo una fantasía en línea, algo de su juego

Milk tardo en contestar… no sabía si quería reunirse con él, simplemente que no sabía que decir, tal vez así Lapis la dejaría tranquila, pero…

"Pero, bueno nunca nos hemos visto, y no creo que nadie crea que somos pareja, mis amigas vienen seguido y nunca te han visto, seguro me echan todo por la borda" Comento un tanto insegura

"Bueno… eso se puede arreglar, yo tengo un problema… tal vez nos ayudamos ambos, te parece si nos vemos, puede ser en la plaza…" Comento Goku nervioso

Milk se tenso, sus manos sudaban… la voz de Goku era agradable, le encantaba platicar con él, pero verlo… ¿Cómo sería…?, ¿Tendría grandes frenos, unos lentes gruesos, acné en la cara?, entonces negó con la cabeza… Lapis era guapo, pero…

"Claro… solo te diré, no sé cómo me imaginas, pero solo te advierto, si me dices algo malo cuando me veas, la granada que casi te vuela la cabeza ayer en línea, será poco con lo que hare en la vida real" Su voz fue dura

Goku rio "Estoy preparado para todo… tranquila… pero ahora si dime tu nombre real"

"Milk" Soltó sin más

Goku guardo silencio… durante un minuto

Milk miro su pantalla, él seguía en línea… ¿ _Por qué no contestaba?_

"Eso suena, diferente… no mal, simplemente que tú eres tan ruda, que Milk, suena frágil…" Y guardo silencio, pero eran sus pensamientos…

"Si bueno, tu nombre en línea suena a idiota" Contraataco

"Kakaroto, y antes de que te burles, si es una mierda… mejor dime Goku" Contesto con una sonrisa detrás de su pantalla donde ella no le veía

Milk simplemente lo había visto como el soldado con traje y grandes armas del juego… pero no le importaba si era un nerd completo, le agradaba mucho, más que el guapo Lapis… y aun no lo veía

…

Goku estaba feliz detrás de su pantalla… la verdad Milk era agradable, y desde que la había conocido, el ánimo regreso…

Había estado entrenando con Raditz, salía de su cuarto un poco mas… y la vida ya no parecía tan miserable, de no ser por Zangya persiguiéndole… tal vez si lo veía con una chica, aunque una rara como él, lo dejaría tranquilo… y Milk era la única que conocía… por decirlo de un modo

Goku la miraba como una guerrera, con uniforme de combate, cabello recogido y mirada dura… tal como su personaje, pero… no le molestaba si era bajita, con frenos, y lentes, o cabello enredado, pero se la imaginaba un poco más mala, por su voz y carácter, no se asustaría si en verdad llevaba ropa militar, y un arma en manos; le agradaba… más que la Zangya, que era muy guapa. Y aun no la veía…

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola… ¿Cómo están?... Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, déjenme un mensaje privado, ó un Review, me encanta leerlas**

 **No sé que esperaban con este título, pero la verdad cuando pensaba en la fantasía y realidad, me vino a la mente el mundo de los videojuegos; ya que suele pasarme que cuando me enfrasco mucho en estos luego me pierdo un poco**

 **Mas si se trata de Grand theft Auto, salgo con ganas de robar ambulancias y así…**

 **Espero que les guste… en el siguiente, vendrá el mundo real, ¿Qué pensaran cuando se conozcan en la vida real?**


	19. Mi Falsa Novia P3

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (Claramente se nota…), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **V y B**

 **Mi falsa Novia P3**

"No te ves muy feliz… es decir, pensé que ahora que tú y Bulma están juntos… tal vez te alegrarías un poco amigo" Comento Kakaroto, con una mueca mientras tomaba su café…

Los dos chicos caminaban por la universidad, pero Vegeta parecía bastante distraído, y no se veía para nada contento… se detuvo un momento, vio al chico a su lado… si bien, no le agradaba que ahora pretendiera más abiertamente a su hermana, no dejaba de ser su mejor amigo…

"No va nada como pensé… ella es… diferente" Comento Vegeta, dejando escapar un leve gruñido de sus labios… le molestaba recordar que la peli azul, casi todas las noches le pedía salir a un bar, y tomaba incluso de mas… ella parecía muy distraída, era totalmente otra chica… y no le agradaba la atención de otros hombres en ella… "Ni siquiera creo que ella veo esto como algo serio… no lo entiendo… debería verlo bien, es decir yo siempre busque alejarme de las chicas que querían algo en serio… pero Bulma…"

Se sentía realmente frustrado… como si no pudiera hacer nada más…

"La quieres en verdad… eso pasa Vegeta, ella no es solo una diversión para ti… y que ahora ella te trate como tal no te gusta" Comento el de cabellos alborotados, mientras buscaba asiento en la cafetería…

Vegeta levanto la vista, y miro con extrañeza a su amigo… bueno sin duda Kakaroto ya no era tan torpe, y tenía razón…

"Y, da lo mismo… no creo que ella cambie de parecer, y cuando trato de hablar con ella, de nuestra relación, cambia el tema, es…" No podía definir en una palabra lo que sentía, el corazón le dolía… si bien la peli azul, terminaba casi todas las noches en su cama, no se podía decir que hacía el amor con ella, solo era sexo…

"Tal vez tengas que hacer que ella se enamore de ti Vegeta" Comento Kakaroto encogiéndose de hombros "No sé que le habrá pasado a Bulma estos años, pero es claro que algo sucedió mientras estuvo fuera, quizás… si de verdad la quieres, solo debas hace que ella caiga en el amor contigo… tienes todas las ventajas, está contigo, y la ves diario… solo has que se enamore por completo de ti"

"Y yo que pensaba que solo había una milésima de cerebro ahí dentro, y lo demás se compensaba con aire… pero bueno, parece que si tienes cerebro"

"Bueno, cambiando el tema… yo pensaba invitar…" Y guardo silencio unos segundos… "Oye Vegeta, eso no fue amable… yo soy muy sabio idiota" Dijo con molestia

Vegeta se rio…

-0o0-

Bulma estaba en su nuevo trabajo… mirando el reloj, que parecía ir cada vez más lento… el día estaba bastante aburrido, mordió un poco su lápiz

Y su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje…

POV BULMA

 **Vegeta: Hola, ¿Estarás ocupada en la noche?, si no, porque no pasas por mi apartamento… me gustaría verte**

No es que me moleste que Vegeta me escriba, pero… aun es raro, es decir el sexo ha sido genial, el chibi creció mucho, y es excelente… pero en verdad parece que busca algo que no puedo ofrecerle, tal vez deba dejar claro los puntos con él… creo que esto no va a llevar a nada bueno, es mejor decirle de una vez… y terminar con lo que sea que esté pasando

 **Bulma: Te veo esta noche, creo que deberíamos hablar de algunas cosas… pasare por tu apartamento**

Bueno será lo mejor, no quiero lastimar a Vegeta… pero tampoco puedo estar con él

Odio hacer esto, pero ¿Novios…?, es 5 años menor que yo, él puede conocer a una chica linda y tierna que quiera que salgan, que se porte bien… no yo

Soy un fracaso… no sirvo para esto, cada maldita relación que trate de entablar terminaba con de los dos aburridos, el amor siempre se acaba… no dura una mierda, y el sexo fácil resulta mejor… ¿No?

Ahora parezco una loca, estoy pensando y tratando de convencerme a mi misma de que esto es lo correcto…

FIN POV BULMA

-0o0-

La noche llego… y Bulma llego al apartamento de Vegeta, camino sin ánimos por el lugar hasta tocar la puerta del chico… quizás se acostaría con él por última vez, y luego terminaría lo que fuera que ambos estaban teniendo…

La puerta se abrió, y una rosa apareció frente a su rostro… mientras detrás, un Vegeta un tanto sonrojado, se encontraba…

Bulma lo miro con inseguridad… "¿Y esto por qué?" Pregunto extendiendo su mano para tomar la rosa

"Me di cuenta de lo mal novio que soy… es decir, ni si quiera te eh invitado a una cita… y pensé que sería bueno empezar de nuevo… ¿qué te parece?…" Dijo mientras le extendió la mano… "Mi nombre es Vegeta Oiji, y me gustaría invitarte a mi casa… a ver una película" Dijo tratando de sonreír… pero era tan extraño para él hacer algo así

Bulma levanto sus cejas, eso no era para nada lo que tenía en mente… "Vegeta… yo…"

"Me dirá su nombre la hermosa joven" Dijo con una sonrisa ladina

Bulma suspiro… "Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs… y aceptare tu invitación, si prometes que luego hablaremos serios" Dijo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho

Vegeta asintió… y la hizo pasar…

El departamento olía a palomitas, y había una pila de variedad de películas románticas en sala… Bulma se acerco… las vio rápidamente, y miro a Vegeta que ponía las palomitas en un bol, y caminaba a donde ella

"¿De verdad aguantaras poner una de estas películas y verla…?" Pregunto Bulma con una sonrisa maliciosa… era casi imposible que algún hombre se aguantara una de esas películas

Vegeta asintió… "Recuerdo a una chica muy bonita, que una vez me dijo, que un buen novio… veía películas llenas de drama, y que invitaba a salir a salir a su novia, ¿Cómo dijo… ella?" Toco su barbilla, como si pensara en la plática… y después de unos segundos volvió su mirada a ella "A sí, me dijo que la invitaba con su dinero, porque no se valía el de los padres… eso me hizo reír un poco" Comento mientras se sentaba, y tomaba un puñado de palomitas

Bulma se rio… _¿Cómo se acuerda de esa conversación?_

"Bueno, supongo que un buen novio, podría ver una película cursi… que tal esta…" Dijo levantado la película, era _Sensatez y Sentimientos…_ tenia años de no ver una película tan emotiva y romántica… pero estaba segura de espantar a Vegeta y alejarlo

Vegeta tomo la película y asintió "Claro, es perfecta… pongámosla" Dijo con una leve sonrisa

Bulma lo miro incrédula "Sabes que tarda, y una de las protagonistas es una chica tonta, que se enamora como idiota de un imbécil que la…"

"Si me la cuentas no la disfrutare Bulma" Dijo Vegeta levantándose y tomando la película para ponerla…

Bulma suspiro derrotada

…..

La película transcurrió… Bulma la miro cansada, antes quizás sus ojos se hubieran ilusionado con las escenas… pero ahora, le molestaba incluso… y miro a Vegeta, quien apenas se le había acercado, y solo pasaba su mano por su hombro…

Se le acerco con un ronroneo… y empezó a acariciar la entrepierna del chico, y de pronto Vegeta dio un saltito y se alejo de ella, Bulma se rio…

"¿Qué te pasa Vegeta… te doy miedo?" Dijo haciendo un puchero, y entonces llevo sus dedos a su boca y los comenzó a lamer provocativa…

POV VEGETA

Tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo, pero no pienso acostarme con ella hoy… no, yo le demostrare que la quiero, que no solo quiero sexo con ella, y ella se va a enamorar de mí

Me acerco y tomo su mano, para retirarla, y la abrazo a mi pecho… la siento tensarse, se que esta extrañada por lo que hago…

"¿Vegeta?" Pregunta, tratando de salir de mi abrazo

Pero no la suelto… mi brazo la tiene apretada con fuerza, y con mi mano libre, escondo un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja y le beso la frente…

"Vamos a ver la película, se está poniendo interesante… mira que quiero ver si se queda con el que la merece…" Le digo, y suspiro… la quiero más de lo que pudo comprender

Ella exhala molesta

"Como quieras…" Me contesta molesta… quizás demasiado

Yo también deseo estar con ella, pero primero… hare lo que sea para que sienta lo mismo que yo… así tenga que aguantarme estas ganas… quiero que la próxima vez que estemos juntos, al menos en su corazón, empiece a crecer el sentimiento de amor por mí, estoy tan decidido que me conformo con solo un poco…

POV VEGETA

La película termino, con la peli azul dormida en los brazos de Vegeta, quien la miro… ella parecía tan tranquila cuando dormía

"Te vas a enamorar de mi Bulma" Dijo en un susurro cerca de la peli azul, dando un beso en su mejilla

Ella se removió un poco incomoda…

Vegeta la levanto en brazos y la llevo a su cama, la metió debajo de las sabanas y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola…

-0o0-

-¡Eres… ni siquiera tengo palabras para decir lo que eres!… ¿Por qué mierda con mi hermano Bulma?- Pregunto furiosa la morena, mientras su amiga bajaba de su coche

Bulma la miro… "Milk, te juro que se dio todo tan… trate de romper esto con él, pero…"

"¿Le quieres volver a romper el corazón Bulma?" Pregunto más molesta aun la morena "Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, es mi hermano, y si le lastimas te mato Bulma…" Sentencio la morena

Bulma se froto el rostro… "Milk tranquila, mira no se qué pasa… Vegeta esta actuando raro… tú hermano se está portando muy lindo conmigo, es decir… me ha invitado a salir, paseamos, y no me he acostado con él en semanas, solo se duerme conmigo y me abraza… y me asusta, me estoy sintiendo extraña, trate de terminar con él antes de que esto se saliera de control" Dijo con una lagrima bajando por su rostro…

De pronto Milk la tenía abrazada… "Bulma… Vegeta está enamorado de ti" Dijo Milk, mientras su amiga se aferraba a ella

"Lo sé… y lo voy a lastimar… que no ves que no dedo estar con él, soy mala Milk, y en cambio el se comparta como un novio increíble… no solo se acuesta conmigo, él…"

"Es diferente Bulma… por favor, dime ¿Qué te pasa, porque tanto miedo a enamorarte de Vegeta?"

"Por que dentro de poco se aburrirá de mí, lo hará como todos Milk, y dirá que ya no le divierto, que solo era una distracción, y que ni para eso serví… me botara, todos lo hacen Milk… y yo no quiero que vuelva a pasar…"

"Vamos a la casa, estamos atrayendo atención no deseada" Dijo Milk, y llevo a la peli azul dentro de su casa, dándole una taza de Té

Bulma levanto la vista a su amiga…

"De verdad lo siento Milk, todo fue mi culpa, tú hermano… yo"

"Sabes, Vegeta no es más un niño, él sabe lo que hace…" Suspiro la morena "Pero está muy enamorado de ti amiga, y… yo nunca antes lo había visto así, Bulma… mi hermano es diferente, te quiere desde que era un chibi… ¿Por qué crees que hace todo esto?" Pregunto la morena

"Milk… yo" En la mirada de la peli azul se podía ver la sorpresa

"Piensa lo que harás Bulma, si sigues así… perderás algo real, por un miedo estúpido" Dijo Milk y se acerco un poco a su amiga "Sabes, recuerdo que cuando niñas… soñábamos con un chico atento, amoroso… y aunque mi hermano es medio amargado, en verdad se esfuerza por ti… por favor Bulma, déjalo amarte, y date una oportunidad para amarlo"

-0o0-

"¿Cómo va todo…?" Pregunto Kakaroto a su amigo

"Me estoy desesperando, la primera noche pensé que trataría de terminar conmigo… es más, creo que ha tratado de hacerlo cada que la veo… estoy pesando que tal vez lo mejor sea dejarla y desearle que sea feliz… ella no va a quererme como yo a ella Kakaroto" Confeso con un poco de molestia

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Pregunto el de cabellos alborotados

"Han pasado dos meses, y ella parece igual… creo que se molesta porque… bueno eso no te importa" Dijo tajante

Kakaroto rio…

Vegeta suspiro… "Le diré que la dejo libre, la quiero mucho pero no la puedo seguir presionando…"

…..

Cerca de ellos, cierta peli azul había llegado, y había escuchado la ultima parte de la conversación… ella igual iba para aclarar las cosas con Vegeta, y al escucharlo tan decido por terminar todo… sintió un pinchazo en el corazón… y se alejo sin ser vista por ambos chicos

Bulma camino… tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, y entonces los recuerdos de todo lo que Vegeta había estado haciendo esos meses volvieron a ella…

 **Flashback**

" **Vamos Bulma… te aseguro que nada malo pasara… porque ¿No tienes miedo verdad?" Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado**

 **Bulma lo miro y se enderezo… "Que estupidez, no tengo miedo en absoluto, solo soy precavida, sabes intentar esto es doloroso… si me caigo"**

" **Yo estaré ahí para tomarte del brazo… además, si no mal recuerdo, una vez escuche que te deseabas hacerlo… ahora que estamos aquí no te irás a arrepentir ¿Verdad?" Comento**

 **Bulma lo miro, ¿Cómo se acordaba de aquello…?, ella lo había mencionado una vez, hace muchos años…**

" **Pero, quiero algo… digo como incentivo, sabes los novios igual se dan besos, y ¿Cómo dijo un chibi tierno una vez…?, claro juegan con sus novias…" Contesto Bulma coqueta, mordiéndose el labio**

 **Vegeta se acerco, y la levanto, acercando sus labios a su rostro… para luego pasar a su mejilla, y darle un dulce y tierno beso…**

" **Y si te portas bien te doy otro, pero no mas…"**

" **No soy una niña Vegeta, ¿Qué diablos te pasa…?" Grito molesta**

" **Pues no te comportes con una, y ponte de una vez los patines, vamos para que puedas patinar en el hielo" Contesto con toda la serenidad posible, mientras luchaba por no reír de sus arranques infantiles "Anda, vamos que pareces una chiquilla aquí haciendo berrinches"**

 **Ella bufo molesta…**

… **..**

 _ **Vegeta: ¿Qué tal, vienes a casa de mis padres?, mi hermana está entusiasmada parece que te hará algo especial**_

 _ **Bulma: No te veré hoy Vegeta**_

 _ **Vegeta: ¿Pasa algo?**_

 _ **Bulma: No me siento bien, estoy en un momento no muy bueno… no quiero salir, ni ver a nadie… lo dejamos para luego… ya le llamo a Milk y me disculpo**_

 _ **Vegeta: Si estas enferma puedo acompañarte al medico**_

 _ **Bulma: No es un mal físico, es más bien anímico… prefiero que no vengas**_

 **Horas después de la conversación… el timbre de la casa sonó, y Bulma bajo sin ganas… tenía sus cabellos revueltos, y un pantalón roto, con una blusa un tanto holgada… y cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron sorprendiéndole…**

 **De frente a ella, un paquete de fresas… y justo a un lado, una barra de chocolate, y crema batida… detrás de aquello, un Vegeta serio…**

" **Mi hermana dijo que te gustaba comer esto cuando estas triste… y bueno, el chocolate es para mí, claro si me dejas pasar un rato…" Comento…**

 **Bulma trato de esconderse detrás de la puerta… "No estoy arreglada, y tal vez no sea bueno… por qué no vuelves otro día… pero… deja las fresas" Pidió extendiendo su mano fuera**

" **Si las fresas se quedan también yo… además, te vi muchas veces en pijamas, despeinada, y ya te he visto sin ropa, nada puedo ver que no haya visto antes Bulma… vamos, si te hago un rato compañía seguro que te sentirás mejor…"**

 **Bulma lo pensó… después de unos minutos…**

" **Solo porque traes fresas Chibi"**

 **Fin Flashback**

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Vegeta se estaba esforzando mucho… ¿ _Por qué lo hacía_?, era un chico cinco años más chico, además de ser el hermanito de su amiga… Bulma no entendía todo lo que el chico sentía por ella, sobre todo porque apenas unos meses atrás ella lo vio diferente…

Su sonrisa paso a una mueca de tristeza "Me quiere… ¿Y yo?" Se pregunto mientras sus pies la llevaban sin notar al apartamento de Vegeta…

Una vez que se dio cuenta a donde sus pasos la llevaban, se detuvo y suspiro… había tomado una decisión, y con eso se acerco a la puerta de Vegeta… iba a tocar, cuando su teléfono sonó, haciendo que se distrajera

Estaba por contestar la llamada entrante, cuando la puerta de Vegeta se abrió, revelando al chico, con el teléfono en uso, y cuando la miro, colgó de inmediato

"Bulma, te estaba llamando…" Comento un nervioso Vegeta, que parecía un poco irritado

Bulma lo miro sin decir nada, estaba pensando en todo… y sin esperar a que él volviera a hablar, lo abrazo con fuerza, y beso su mejilla…

"Vegeta… te prometo que lo intentare… yo te quiero, no voy a perderte por… esta inseguridad, no me pidas que te deje por favor" Dijo de pronto, como si fuera una niña pequeña que temiera que le soltaran la mano y la abandonaran a su suerte

Vegeta se congelo, hasta que las palabras _te quiero_ aparecieron en los labios de la chica… y por instinto, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la chica y aspiro su aroma…

"Bulma yo… no" Dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras

"Mira, sé que no me he esforzado… en verdad, pero entiéndeme… eres el hermano de Milk, cuando te conocí, eras un niño pequeño, y ahora eres todo un hombre, tan guapo… las chicas te siguen Vegeta, ¿Por _qué perderías tu tiempo conmigo siendo yo tan maldita_ …?, y sin embargo me has tratado mejor que nadie… te quiero Vegeta" Dijo cuando las lagrimas amenazaron con salir, trato de esconder su rostro en el pecho de Vegeta

"Bulma… yo te amo…" Confeso, mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y levanto su rostro para mirarla… dándole un beso profundo en sus labios… mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Bulma se dejo llevar, y apretó sus mejillas entre sus manos, mientras abría su boca, invitándole a entrar más en ella, para saborear el dulce sabor de sus labios…

"Prométeme que te quedaras, que no te aburrirás de mi Vegeta" Suplico con un suspiro

El rio un poco "Eres una chica con muchas locuras, con un carácter muy volátil… creo que jamás podrías aburrirme, y me molesta que pienses que te dejare…. Has sido mía desde hace mucho, solo que tú no te habías dado cuenta. Todo empezó desde que pediste ser mi novia Bulma" Dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Eso piensas?" Pregunto Bulma dándole un golpe en el pecho "Engreído" Musito

Vegeta se acerco a su oído "Ahora si me permite mi novia, quiero que juguemos… claro, ese juego especial que solo los novios juegan…" Y mordió su oreja

…..

En la acera de frente…

"Creo que esos ya se arreglaron… y la verdad no quiero quedarme cerca más tiempo, tengo una mente que quiero proteger" Comento el de cabellos alborotados

Milk lo miro y se rio "Bueno, yo no quiero tener que escuchar nada mas… así que…" Y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos… estaba nerviosa "Que te parece si vamos a comer, yo… tengo hambre, y por aquí cerca hay un lugar… tal vez"

Goku sonrió "Pero yo pago… además aun me debes una cita, y esto no cuenta Milk"

Las mejillas de la morena pasaron a escarlata… y asintió

"Bueno… creo que si… es decir, te debo una cita" Sus manos estaban empezando a sudar

Gokus sonrió victorioso… quiso dar un saltito de la alegría, había conseguido su cita con Milk. Solo esperaba que Vegeta estuviera de mejor humor al día siguiente, para darle la ' _Noticia_ ', sin sufrir daños permanentes… aunque valían la pena

Milk entonces lo miro "Sin embargo, como esto no cuenta como una cita, no habrá beso…" Y su rostro paso a rojo intenso

Goku la miro y su sonrisa se desvaneció… luego volvió más grande

"Eso quiere decir que si esto es una cita ¿Me darás un beso?" No podía ocultar su sonrisa creciente…

Milk en esos momentos pensó que quizás aquellas palabras no debieron salir de sus labios…

"Bueno… yo… tal vez… creo que si…"

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Sé que deseaban la continuación de Fantasía o Realidad, sin embargo… no estaré actualizando por un par de días, quizás hasta dentro de dos semanas más… saldré, tendrán que esperar… y no quería irme sin dejarles al menos algo por ahí**

 **Y bueno esta parte ya la tenía en mi computadora desde hace mucho, solo que no me convencía del todo, así que la volví a revisar, y corregí un par de cosas… y aquí les dejo esta parte… por que ahora supongo que quieren saber qué pasa con Milk y Goku, ¿No?, porque si no quieren, yo les complazco y aquí termina esta mini historia**

 **Pero la próxima será Fantasía o Realidad P2 (Por cierto, quieren lemon, o le dejamos en clasificación para todo público en el siguiente capítulo)**


	20. Su Amante

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, (en verdad no quiero que luego digan que corrompo mentes inocentes). En cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y déjame un comentario diciéndome qué opinas**

 **G y M**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, solo el tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación…**

 **Su Amante**

Pov Goku

Entre al bar con la única intención de tomar un par de copas, y tal vez… encontrar a una hermosa chica y pasar un par de horas gratas entre mis sabanas o las de ella… eso no importaba, pero de verdad lo necesitaba

Al llegar nadie llamo mi atención, así que fui a la barra y pedí un poco de ron, y lo bebí tranquilamente, el tiempo empezó a correr y solo me quede en la barra observando a la gente que iba y venía. Mire a las chicas que venían a donde me encontraba, para saludarme y preguntarme mi nombre… la verdad, ninguna de ellas llamo mi atención, todas eran iguales…

Respeto los gustos de todos, siempre eh pensado que cada cabeza es un mundo, y la verdad mi mundo quizás es más raro que la mayoría, o al menos eso me han dicho por ahí…

No me gustan las chicas sumamente delgadas, esas que ya no tienen ni siquiera carne, que son unos huesitos… no es mi tipo, me parece algo muy irreal… no sé, simplemente me gustan las chicas… ¿cómo explicarlo?...

De pronto mis ojos se concentran en la entrada del bar… ahí viene caminando el claro ejemplo de el tipo de chica que llama mi atención… ella es preciosa, una hermosa chica de piel blanca, cabello largo y negro brilloso, que cae en las puntas en ligueros rizos, tiene caderas anchas, y las mese mientras camina, además sus pechos sobre salen en el escote de su blusa, tiene ojos grandes y negros, sus labios son carnosos, y me pierdo viéndolos mientras ella viene hablando por su teléfono, tal vez habla con su esposo… pues rápidamente puedo mirar en su dedo anular un anillo de bodas, eso me decepciona un poco

Pero es demasiado hermosa como para que deje de mirarla, quien sea su esposo es un maldito afortunado, sí; pues si esa chica fuera mía, seguro no la dejaría venir a un bar a ella sola, donde está lleno de tipos que vienen a solo ver que se llevan a la cama… ( _Tristemente me incluiré entre ellos esta noche_ ), pero es que con tremenda mujer que se sienta a solo unas sillas de mí, es imposible controlarse, si no fuera por ese anillo, seguro ya estaría a su lado y quizás ya la estaría llevando a mi cama…

Trato de no mirarla tanto, pues de pronto voltea a donde estoy, y creo que se ha dado cuenta que no le quito los ojos de encima, por que sonríe… Kami, su sonrisa es preciosa, la hace ver más linda. Escucho que pide un Martini, y el camarero, la mira con lujuria, fijando sus ojos en el escote de su vestido, que la verdad, es algo visible… imposible no mirarlo, pero este tipo no deja de obsérvala, y entonces…

"Si puedes apurarte… mi escote no se irá a ningún lado" La escucho que dice al tipo

Quien de pronto al verse descubierto, se enrojece y se disculpa, y rápidamente se retira para preparar la bebida de la hermosa chica. Ella tiene carácter y eso me agrada. La escucho reír un poco, y veo que saca nuevamente su teléfono, parece que manda mensajes con alguien, pues sonríe mucho mientras lo hace… No es que la este acosando, pero mi trabajo como detective me ha hecho ser demasiado observador, tal vez de más… es una costumbre

Han pasado como 40 minutos, y la hermosa chica de la barra sigue sola, no eh visto a nadie venir con ella, o por ella… de hecho ella está mirando a todos en el bar, no puedo decir si busca a alguien o qué, pero es raro…

Recibí una llamada, y por el ruido del bar, tuve que levantarme y salir unos breves momentos para contestar… al regresar, me tropecé con una hermosa peli roja, con ojos grandes color miel, ella es bellísima, no lo voy a negar… me disculpo con ella por mi torpeza, pero ella no se molesta, al contrario me sonríe, y me dice su nombre, igual me comenta que sus amigas la han dejado sola… estoy sonriendo, pues se ha donde nos llevara esta conversación… pero de pronto una voz hace que voltee mis atenciones…

Miro a la barra, la hermosa morena aun sigue ahí, pero ahora hay un tipo rubio cerca de ella, y puedo notar que pide un trago para ella, el cual ella esta rechazando… su timbre de voz me indica claramente que no desea nada con el tipo, pero este no hace caso, la sigue acosando, veo que trata de acercarse a ella, la toma de la mano y la levanta, mientras pasa una mano por su espalda, hasta tocar sus caderas, y la besa… ella se resiste, y hasta ahí es donde puedo soportar, dejo a la peli roja hablando…

Llego a donde el tipo tiene a la chica, quien esta empujándole lejos… de pronto lo tomo de un brazo y se lo quito de encima… lo miro, y luego a ella, quien se ve un poco asustada

"Lo siento cariño, tarde un poco en llegar… pero ya estoy aquí pequeña" Digo mirando a la chica, quien está un poco extrañada, pero entiende por qué me toma del brazo y asiente

El tipo solo me mira…

"Tranquilo hombre, no sabía que estaba con alguien… pensaba que estaba sola" Se trata de disculpar, pero estoy muy molesto

Eso no es excusa para tratar de obligar a nadie a algo que claramente no desea

"No me agrado verte tocándola así, es mejor que te alejes de ella imbécil, no estoy de humor, y si algo no soporto es que traten de tocar lo que es mío… así que aléjate de mi chica" Mi timbre de voz es grave, pero ver a la chica tan desprotegida me hizo rabiar

El hombre se levanta y se inclina pidiéndole disculpas a la chica y se va en dirección contraria a nosotros… respiro profundamente, tratando de relajarme, esto me ha sacado de mis casillas

Siento que aprietan mas mi brazo, y entonces mi mirada se desvía, la hermosa chica esta aun aferrada a mí, y sonrió un poco… ella me mira, y sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco

"Gracias, fuiste muy amable… la verdad ese tipo estaba algo tomado, y me asusto un poco" La escucho suspirar con alivio

"No es nada, solo que no me agradan los tipos aprovechados…"

Ella aun me tiene agarrado, y entonces es mi turno de enrojecer, pues sentirla tan cerca de mi cuerpo solo logra que mis niveles de hormonas manden ordenes un poco imprudentes en estos momentos a todo mi cuerpo, pues me estoy excitando…

Creo que se ha dado cuenta al fin, que todavía me sostiene, pues rápidamente me suelta, y da un paso atrás, tropezando con la silla de la barra

"Lo siento… no era mi intención, solo que estaba muy asustada" Ella sonríe nerviosa

"Me imagino, pero tranquila, dudo que le quedaran ganas de regresar… por qué no te sientas, mira si quieres… ¿Te puedo invitar algo?" Le pregunto sentándome a un lado de donde ella estaba

No es que quiera aprovecharme de la situación, pero soy un buen hombre… y si ya vino un tipo idiota, quien dice que no vendrá otro a hacerle algo similar, además… no hay nada tan interesante que haga que me quiera ir. Y solo platicare con ella un momento… solo eso

"Un Martini estaría bien" Me dice y se sienta a mi lado

Mientras pido un par de bebidas, puedo captar en una mirada rápida que ella se quita rápidamente el anillo que hay en su dedo, y lo guarda apresurada en una pequeña bolsa que lleva, y eso por alguna razón hace que sonría internamente… solo por que en verdad esta chica es bella, hare como que no vi eso, y no diré nada… no se que pasara

Le ofrezco el Martini, y ella sonríe y asiente…

"Muchas gracias… por cierto mi nombre es Milk" Y me extiende su mano en un saludo

Yo aprieto un poco su pequeña mano y sonrió de lado "Un placer pequeña Milk, mi nombre es Kakaroto, pero me dicen Goku… me gusta mas así"

Ella se ruboriza bastante, y da un trago al Martini en su mano… puedo ver la marca que dejo el anillo en su dedo, pero trato de olvidar ese pequeño detalle mientras ella me mira con esos hermosos ojos negros…

"¿Vienes sola?" Me atrevo a preguntar

Ella asiente "Yo vine por una razón, y para eso no necesitaba que viniera nadie conmigo… pero parece un poco más difícil de lo que pensé" Me comenta, noto un poco de inseguridad en su voz

Creo saber a qué se refiere… y eso me hace pensar que tal vez ella es una de esas chicas que no está felizmente casada

"Bueno, yo vine aquí por dos cosas… la primera por una copa" Le digo dándole un trago al ron y le sonrió "Y la segunda, es igual de vana… vine en busca de una hermosa chica, algo de una noche… " Soy sincero, no me gustan las mentiras ni los juegos, así que no le oculto mis motivos

Ella traga duro, y veo como su cuerpo se tensa, sonrió por su reacción…

"Yo también" Me dice con toda seguridad, dándome una sonrisa coqueta

Entonces sonrió ampliamente, entonces mis sospechas son ciertas, su marido no va a llegar, y ella saldrá de este bar con alguien, bueno… no es que me guste meterme en relaciones ajenas, pero esta chica es muy hermosa, y la veo acercarse más a mí, y se inclina un poco dejando mas a la vista su escote… el cual la verdad me trae loco…

Bueno, yo eh sido sincero, y ella igual… parece que ambos buscamos lo mismo, ¿No?. No pienso quitársela a su marido, solo… que tampoco quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad, después de todo…

Ella pasa sus manos por mi pantalón, y eso me toma por sorpresa… la escucho reírse un poco

"Parece que ambos buscamos lo mismo… y te he visto desde que llegue, has rechazado a un par de chicas… así que quiero suponer que estas aquí conmigo, porque…" Ella acaricia mis piernas, y se acerca mucho a mí

Sus labios están muy cerca de mi rostro

"Por que desde que te vi entrar a este bar, no pude dejar de pensar en ti… eres la mujer más hermosa que eh visto pequeña" Y con eso elimino la distancia que hay entre nuestros labios, y la beso

Siento como aprieta un poco sus manos en mis piernas, mientras tomo sus cabellos para atraerla más a mí, y devorar sus labios… ella tiene un sabor increíble, además de que sus labios son muy suaves, su lengua me invita a jugar con ella… Me levanto de la silla y ella hace lo mismo, la pego a mi cuerpo, que con solo besarla se ha encendido… toco su espalda, bajo mi mano mientras recorro con cuidado sus curvas…

Ella sube sus manos hasta mi pecho, y me empuja un poco… la veo jadear por aire, y mirarme con lujuria… me sonríe, y yo solo puedo devolverle la sonrisa, con una de lado

"Tal vez quieras salir de aquí, después de todo… mi departamento está cerca, y ahí seguro te agradezco mejor lo que has hecho por mi hoy Goku" Su voz derrocha mucha lujuria

Mierda… ya no me importa si hay un hombre en su vida, no me interesa si mañana ella regresa con su marido, o si esta misma noche sale de mi vida, pero al menos por unas horas, voy a fingir que ella es solo mía, que me pertenece… y la hare desearme más que a nadie en el mundo

"Te sigo… a donde quieras llevarme pequeña" Le digo excitado

Hablo rápidamente al camarero, el idiota ahora mira el trasero de Milk, gruño un poco al ver al imbécil… y este se da cuenta rápido, pues desvía sus ojos de la hermosa chica, y me observa… le pago rápidamente y salgo de ese lugar con Milk…

La seguí pues ella va en su coche, y llegamos a un complejo de apartamentos… ella sale de su coche, y aunque muero por ir tras ella, y empezar a besarla aquí fuera en la calle, contengo mis ganas, pues soy consciente de que sus vecinos podrían vernos y estoy seguro que no es lo que ella desea… después de todo… solo seré su amante una noche

Camino rápidamente detrás de ella, trato de tener mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, estoy impaciente, pues solo puedo mirar sus caderas balanceándose de un lado a otro, además su vestido es corto, y sus piernas son simplemente hermosas… muero por tocarla, por perderme en su piel… mi pantalón estallara, y trato de controlar mi erección, pues de pronto topamos con unos tipos que pienso son sus vecinos porque ella se detiene a saludarlos, yo simplemente me recargo en la pared, como si nada… ignorando a los tipos, y Milk no dice nada, pero la veo temblar, y jugar con sus dedos…

Pero estoy seguro que esos tipos no se dan cuenta de mi, o al menos, no saben que vengo con ella… después de eso, subimos unos pisos, y llegamos a una puerta que supongo es de ella, pues saca unas pequeñas llaves y abre lo más rápido posible, mirando a su alrededor, seguro que no hace esto seguido… la verdad desearía pensar que soy el primero, me refiero… a que soy el primer hombre con el que está por engañar a su marido…

"Pasa por favor Goku" Me dice agitada

No tiene que repetirlo, rápidamente entro detrás de ella a su departamento, el cual está algo oscuro… tan pronto cierra la puerta, dejo que el control se vaya a la mierda, pues supongo que si estamos en su casa es porque su esposo no estará…

La tomo de la cintura, y la traigo a mi pecho, mi corazón late demasiado rápido… la beso desesperado, desde que salimos, solo eh deseado volver a besar sus labios… muerdo un poco, pues me provoca demasiado. Ella deja caer su bolso, y se aferra a mis cabellos, da un liguero saltito y enreda sus piernas en mis caderas, yo feliz la sostengo de sus piernas, que son demasiados suaves… doy gracias que lleve ese vestido, pues se levanta por completo, y puedo sentir su trasero, la llevo contra una pared, y ella empieza a besar mi cuello, dándome igual un par de chupetones, que se sienten increíble… así que dejo que mi cabeza le dé más espacio, mientras la hecho atrás

"Ah… pequeña… eso dejara marcas" Le digo entre jadeos, mientras mis manos recorren sus piernas, hasta tocar su trasero… y dar un liguero golpe

Ella suelta un gemido débil, y me mira… tiene sus labios hinchados y entre abiertos, y me encanta, porque soy yo quien la tiene así, en este estado… ella toca algo en la pared, y entonces una luz se enciende, haciendo que el lugar se ilumine un poco mas

Es mi turno de besar su cuello, bajando por su escote, llego a sus senos, y por encima de su vestido beso, y entonces lo noto… ella no traer sostén, sus pezones erectos, sobre salen en su ropa…

Joder, gruño un poco… ¿ _Cómo mierda no lo note antes_?, a si… estaba ocupado imaginándomela, y pensando en su marido…

Mi mano se adentra en el ajustado vestido que aprieta muy bien su cintura, tengo que quitarlo, pues la maldita tela me impide seguir tocándola, así que busco el cierre detrás, y lo bajo… miro una mesa, y la llevo hasta ella, mientras la beso con fervor en el recorrido… la escucho jadear y me encanta

La siento en la mesa y ella abre sus piernas para dejarme entrar entre ellas, y beso sus hombros mientras bajo los tirantes del vestido, ella solo me observa mientras lo hago, y suelta un largo suspiro… se arquea cuando descubro sus pechos…

Me acerco a sus hermosos senos, y solo rozo la punta de sus pechos con mi lengua, ella tiene sus manos a los lados, y la escucho gemir un poco más fuerte…

Sonrió, mientras estoy lamiendo su seno derecho, mi mano aprieta su pezón izquierdo, y estrujando un poco su pecho, que es realmente suave…

Estoy tan extasiado con su rostro, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecen a más no poder, la veo cerrar sus ojos, mientras muerde sus labios… no tiene idea de lo que me encanta saber que le provoco estas reacciones… sus piernas vuelven a apretar mis caderas, y eso me encanta…

Tengo que retirar mi mano de su suave seno, pero la remplazo con mi boca, dándole ligueras mordidas, mientras rápidamente me retiro la camisa, y la tiro sin cuidado en el piso, y entonces vuelvo a su vestido, una vez que está totalmente abierto, me es más fácil retirarlo, solo levanto un poco las caderas de Milk, y saco el vestido, dejándolo caer a un lado de mi camisa, dejándola solo en una hermosa tanga purpura en la mesa…

Una vez así, beso sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, bajo por su vientre, mientras mi mano pasa por su espalda… delineando sus hermosas curvas, paso mi lengua por su cuerpo, rozando su tanga, pero sin llegar a entra, la paso y voy a sus piernas, empiezo a besarlas, hasta los pies… luego voy a su otra pierna…

Ella jadea, y acaricia mis cabellos… tira un poco de ellos

"Goku… ¡ah!… se siente tan bien" Me dice en un gemido bajo

Amo mi nombre en sus labios… quiero que lo grite, quiero grabárselo en la piel, en la mente, y que no pueda olvidarme a mi

Empiezo a lamer su pierna, voy subiendo, mientras mis manos tienen presas sus caderas, llego nuevamente a donde su tanga, y ahí, la empujo a un lado… y sin decir más, paso mi lengua por su intimidad… robándome lo que quiero… un pequeño gritito de ella

"…Ah… Goku…" Sé que aprieta los dientes, y eso me hace más que feliz

Chupo su húmeda intimidad, ella sin duda tiene un sabor exquisito, no puedo evitar chupar con fuerza su clítoris, y morder un poco, siento como al principio tiembla con mis un tanto bruscas caricias, pero es que ella me provoca tanto…

Sus piernas descansan en mis hombros, y la empujo un más cerca de mi boca, y entonces meto mi lengua, ella se agarra con fuerza de la mesa…

Y jadea con fuerza, siento como su respiración es agitada, mientras mi lengua folla su linda intimidad, creo que podría hacer esto toda mi vida… Milk sin duda es espectacular

Ya no lo aguanto, mi pantalón reventara, al igual que yo dentro de ellos, así que saco mi lengua, y chupo de nuevo sus senos, mientras mi mano desciende, y meto dos dedos dentro de ella, que esta mas que húmeda… ella esta gimiendo más rápido, así que mientras mis dedos la penetran, muerdo sus senos, luego mi boca pasa por su cuello… hasta llegar a sus labios, donde la beso…

Ella esta jadeando tanto como yo… entonces escucho que ahoga un grito en mi boca, y siento su intimidad apretar mis dedos, mientras me llena de sus jugos… la miro sonriente…

Saco mis dedos de ella, y mientras me observa con tanta devoción, llevo mis dedos a mi boca, y chupo todos sus jugos, limpiando hasta la última gota…

"Parece que estas lista para mi pequeña" Le digo con arrogancia y ella asiente, mientras muerde sus labios…

Desenredo sus piernas de mis caderas, y busco en la parte trasera de mi pantalón mi cartera, de donde saco un condón, y vuelvo a colocar ahí mi cartera, mientras…

"Sostienes esto pequeña… será solo un segundo" Le digo poniendo el paquete del condón en su linda boca, que abre rápidamente

Me apresuro a quitarme el pantalón, y dejar por fin libre mi erección que esta más que lubricada, y palpita por entrar en tremenda mujer…

Ella trata de acercar su mano, pero la detengo… y le sonrió de lado

"Necesito con mucha urgencia estar dentro de ti pequeña… así que eso será en otro momento, ¿Te parece?" Le digo mientras tomo el condón de su boca y lo abro rápidamente

"Pero tu… yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti" Ella gime un poco cuando lo dice

Y para ser sinceros, verla así, sonrojada, sudando, y mordiendo su labio mientras lo dice, hace que quiera en verdad sentir su mano y su dulce boquita en mí, pero… quiero correrme primero en su dulce intimidad… en verdad lo deseo más que nada

"Si tienes el resto de la noche para mi, te aseguro que pasara pequeña Milk" Le aseguro, mientras acerco mi erección a su entrada

Ella asiente con fervor mientras mira abajo, donde nuestros cuerpos están por unirse… abre la boca de manera casi inconsciente

Vuelvo a empujar su tanga un poco, y entonces entro en ella, despacio, de a poco… y con cada pequeño empujón siento la gloria, en verdad… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero nunca antes sentí algo tan increíble con otra mujer…

Tomo su cintura, y cuando voy por la mitad, tomo su trasero, y la alzo un poco, empujándola para terminar de entrar en ella por completo y hasta el fondo, mientras entierro mi cara entre sus pechos, y jadeo muy satisfecho con la sensación de estar dentro de ella… y mientras Milk se aferra a mis brazos, y siento que entierra un poco sus uñas y grita en mi oído…

Sonrió entres sus pechos, y me empiezo a mover despacio, mientras beso su piel, ella esta sudando, y su sabor es demasiado agradable… muerdo su cuello, y ella hace lo mismo conmigo, pero seguro que donde ella mordió, si habrá una marca mañana… pues yo me contengo, no quiero traerle problemas…

Empiezo a empujar más fuerte, su interior es tan cálido y estrecho que hace esto más exquisito… busco sus labios y la beso, mientras una de mis manos empujan su trasero contra mis caderas, y la otra se sostiene con fuerza en la mesa…

"…Milk… eres increíble…" Le digo mientras la beso

En verdad quiero que sepa lo espectacular que es… por que la única razón por la que puedo creer que busque a otro hombre es que su marido no la haga sentir amada. Y ella es tan hermosa… tan… ella merece saber lo increíble que es…

"Goku… más duro… mas…" Su voz era tan suplicante, que no pude más que hacer lo que quería

Sentía como apretaba mi miembro en su interior, mientras sus manos apretaban mi espalda, yo la embestí duro, tan duro como podía… y sentía como ella abría mas sus piernas con cada golpe, entonces gimió con mucha fuerza, y escondió su rostro en mi cuello… y por alguna razón mordió mi hombro…

En lugar de sentir dolor, eso me excito mas… y creo que a ella, por que se corrió aferrada a mi…

De pronto tomo su tanga de los tirantes laterales, y la rompí, dejándola ahí en la mesa…

"Era de mis favoritas…" Se quejo débilmente

Le sonreí… "Prometo reponerlas… pero ahora eran un estorbo"

La tomo de las caderas, y antes que diga algo mas, la levanto de la mesa y ella se aferra con más fuerza a mis caderas, y la empiezo a subir y bajar dentro de mi miembro, con mucha fuerza… mientras su senos rozan con mi pecho desnudo, así que la levanto un poco más para que sus jugosos pechos queden a la altura de mi boca, y así poder atraparlos y morderlos…

Ella se arquea, pero la sostengo con fuerza, nuestros cuerpos están sudando, y jadeantes… mi corazón está corriendo como loco, y seguro que el de ella igual

"Eres increíble Goku…" Da un gritito, y poco depuse ella se vuelve a correr… pero esta vez me mira mientras lo hace…

Esta chica va a matarme… seguro que lo hará….

La bajo de nuevo en la mesa, pero esta vez la recuesto en ella, y mi mano estruja sus pechos mientras la embisto, sin miramiento alguno, ya no lo soportare más…

Ella grita, y me llama… y mientras más escucho mi nombre de sus labios más cerca estoy de terminar… así que golpeo con fuerza, y penetro con todas mis fuerzas… tomo sus piernas y las junto, las alzo un poco y veo como nuestros cuerpos se unen, veo como ella absorbe todo mi miembro, y yo trato de meterle más allá de lo normal, pero en verdad ella me provoca hacerlo…

Jadeo con fuerza, mientras observo la unión de nuestros cuerpos… es simplemente más de lo que esperaba… suelto un gran gruñido cuando me corro dentro de ella…

Cierro los ojos mientras golpeo con menos fuerza, estoy tan excitado, que no me doy cuenta que he logrado que se corra una vez más… pero cuando lo noto, sin duda hace que mi pecho se infle de ego…

Veo su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez… ella esta tan roja… sus mejillas, sus pechos, sus caderas… en estos momentos es totalmente mía

Ella sonríe… y me mira

"Tengo toda la noche para ti…" Me dice aun agitada

Yo sonrió, eso me agrada… porque aun hay muchas cosas que quiero hacerle, y deseo que me haga, así que creo que ella será mía por toda esta noche…

Salgo de ella, y me retiro el condón, tirándolo en un bote pequeño de basura cercano… espero que su marido no lo note

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Desperté, y mire un pequeño reloj en una mesita cerca de la cama, marcaba las 10 am

"¡Mierda…!" Musite

Me mire, y si… como lo sabía, estaba completamente desnudo, y enredado en las sabanas de Milk, pero ella no se encontraba a mi lado

Y por lo que recuerdo, mi ropa esta… mierda, está en la cocina, tendré que salir desnudo, no es que me moleste, pero… y si… no ella me hubiera despertado, y me hubiera corrido de su casa ya

Salgo desnudo de la cama, y camino a la puerta, al abrirla un delicioso aroma a desayuno me abre el apetito, y camino hasta la cocina, donde veo a Milk…

Ella tiene su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, ahora trae un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa que cubre su hermosos atractivos, no se ha dado cuenta que la observo mientras cocina…

Entonces siento otro aroma, a… ¿Fruta… pero es… a limpiador de frutas?, si eso es… seguro que es por las actividades de hace horas en su mesa…

Ella de pronto se voltea a mirarme, y se sonroja como una chiquilla… eso me causa gracia, después de todo lo que hicimos anoche ella no puede ser tan tímida…

Pero rápido noto que lo es…

"Bu… buenos días… Goku" Me dice con las orejas rojas "Tu… ropa está muy sucia… yo… te deje una ropa en la cama… tal vez te sirva" Me dice

Yo levanto una ceja extrañado, no me di cuenta…

Entonces la miro "¿Puedo darme una ducha antes…?, claro si hay tiempo para eso" Le digo

Ella asiente rápidamente

"El baño está ahí… te daré una toalla" Ella sale de la cocina y camina a la recamara

Regresa con una toalla y la ropa que dijo que me prestara, es un pantalón de mezclilla azul, y una camisa negra, que en las esquina tiene _'R &R'_, seguro de su marido…

Trato de sonreír sin darle importancia que me está prestando la ropa de su marido, y camino al baño

"En cuanto salgas tendré listo el desayuno… si quieres desayunar antes de irte…"

La miro, ella es increíble… me ha preparado el desayuno

¿ _Qué clase de mierda es su marido para dejar a esta mujer salir sola y no cuidarla_?, nuevamente pienso que si fuera mi mujer, no la dejaría sin atención y cuidados nunca…

….

Me senté y desayune tranquilamente con Milk, olvidando casi por completo que tiene un esposo… además no veo que tenga prisa por sacarme de su casa, tal vez su marido ni este en la cuidad

Ella es algo tímida, seguro que ayer fue más abierta por la bebidas que tenia encima, y la lujuria que carcomía nuestros cuerpos, pero mientras más habla de ella, más me gusta, y más me intriga

Antes de irme, y salir de su vida… me paro en su puerta, y la miro… sus ojos son bellísimos, juro que brillan al verme

Me agacho un poco y le doy un beso profundo, buscando su lengua para jugar con ella, por última vez. No la olvidare nunca; si no logre grabarme en su piel, estoy más que seguro que ella sí lo hizo conmigo, por que deseo con todas mis fuerzas no olvidar jamás esta noche, y me encantaría repetirla… pero soy consciente que no podre

"Eres sin duda la chica más hermosa que eh conocido pequeña Milk" Digo cuando por fin me separo de sus labios

Ella sonríe "…Gracias por todo Goku…"

Sí, todo se reduce a esto… y con eso salgo por su puerta, y de su vida

Fin Pov Goku

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Sé que me quieren matar, lo sé… soy tan mala**

 **Pero en mi defensa, encontré un ciber y no pude evitarlo, mientras escribía el siguiente capítulo de Fantasía ó Realidad, de pronto abrí una nueva página y empecé a escribir esto, y no pude parar…**


	21. Fantasía ó Realidad P2

**G y M**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación…**

 **Fantasía ó Realidad P2**

Milk se miro una vez más, mientras estaba entrando a la plaza, suspiro mientras se recorría el atuendo… por un momento pensó seriamente en ir vestida diferente, pues era su primer encuentro real con Goku, pero… pronto la idea desapareció…

"Bueno, si no le agrada como me visto es su problema… después de todo, esto ni es una cita real, solo es para que Lapis deje de molestar… así que no importa que piense Goku" Levanto sus manos y se trato de relajar

A pesar de que no era una verdadera cita, se sentía un poco nerviosa, sus manos sudaban, y su corazón se había acelerado, sus pies iban uno tras otro, por puro instinto…

De pronto Milk dio un paso en falso, y tropezó con una señora mayor, que llevaba varias bolsas con comestibles, haciendo que todas se derramaran… Milk se asusto, y se levanto rápidamente, pues la señora igual había dado en el suelo, y la mujer se quejo…

"Por favor discúlpeme señora… no me fije… por kami, déjeme ayudarla… no era mi intención" Se disculpo, mientras se agachaba para ayudar a la mujer a levantarse

"Niña… vienes muy despistada…" La mujer le sonrió un poco, pues el dolor en la cadera no dejaba que durara más tiempo su diversión

Milk se enrojeció, pensaba que la señora le daría un discurso de lo mal que estaban los jóvenes, tanto por su vestimenta, como por haberla tirado con todo y comestibles… pero la mujer trataba de sonreírle

"Vamos chiquilla… no fue para tanto, además mi cadera ya es metálica, así que aguanta un poco mas… pero sería de gran ayuda si recoges mis cosas, y me ayudas a llegar al estacionamiento" La mujer se puso de pie con ayuda de Milk, y se sacudido un poco la ropa

Milk le sonrió, y asintió…

La mujer no paso por alto el piercing con forma de calavera en el abdomen desnudo de la joven, y sonrió… la chica llevaba una blusa holgada, pero que dejaba desnudo su vientre, con un pantalón ajustado y unos tenis de varios colores, con una coleta baja, y aretes medianos, y en su espalda, colgando una pequeña mochila con forma de Mario… el cual reconoció, por que sus nietos no habían dejado de pedir para su cumpleaños el juego de Mario Kart para Wii U

Milk recogió todo y acompaño a la mujer hasta el estacionamiento… donde se detuvieron esperando a alguien…

"Eres una chica… con demasiada personalidad" Comento la mujer

Milk se sonrojo, y se miro… "Puede decir rara, lo eh escuchado mucho… así como otras, unas un poco ofensivas, pero… me siento muy bien con mi persona, así que no me ofendo con rapidez"

La mujer mayor abrió los ojos y empezó a reír con fuerza, mientras Milk, miro su reloj y se percato de que pronto seria la hora de ver a Goku, además no entendía por qué la mujer se reía…

De pronto, apareció un coche, y de él, salió un señor de edad, quien vestía un pantalón de vestir, y una camisa formal… sin embargo, la parte desnuda de los brazos y parte del cuello del hombre, estaban cubiertas de tatuajes…

La mujer miro a Milk, quien estaba muy intrigada…

"Bueno niña, no soy quien para juzgar, y raro no es la palabra… mas bien, eres tu… así como ese hombre, que es mi esposo, y déjame decirte algo… jamás me haría un tatuaje, y menos a mis años, pero llevo casada con ese hombre _raro_ más de 35 años" Comento la mujer, mientras miraba con amor a su esposo quien pronto saludo a la jovencita

Milk no podía creerlo, miro a la pareja saludarse con amor, y guardar todo en su vehículo…

Ahora estaba convencida, no solo en sus juegos virtuales sucedían cosas extrañas, como hechizos, brincos en el espacio tiempo, o que el maldito servidor hiciera jugadas estúpidas… en la vida real sucedían cosas más raras, como esa pareja… o lo que estaba por hacer con Goku…

Tan pronto vio a la pareja irse, se sintió mejor, se volvió a mirar y sonrió… quizás no era lo que Goku esperaba de ella, pero seguro que podrían ser buenos amigos, después de todo, tenían gustos compartidos

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku había dado un par de vueltas en su recamara, estuvo viendo sus camisas… todas tenían un logo, de Marvel, DC Comics, Naruto, Mario, Luigi… ¡Kami!, no había nada que no tuviera el logo de alguna película, juego, manga o anime…

Suspiro pesado… ¿ _Dónde había quedado su ropa menos… rara_?, Quizás en la basura, o en algún lugar, donde decía _**'Creciste y ya no entras en nada de esto'**_

Seguramente, pues hacia un par de años, se había vuelto adicto a los animes, juegos y demás…

Tomo una camisa que de frente tenía el escudo del Capitán América, y su cinturón llevaba la hebilla del mazo de Thor, trato de esconderlo en debajo de su camisa, no quería que Milk lo creyera un loco obsesivo… pero en verdad era la ropa que más le gustaba, después de todo… era genial ¿No?

Raditz apareció en la puerta, y sin tocar entro… dando una mirada curiosa a hermano, quien se veía mas extraño de lo normal, pues saco un perfume de detrás de todas sus cosas guardadas desde la muerte de sus padres, y se puso un poco, luego lo vio peinarse el cabello con los dedos… y darse un rápido vistazo en el espejo

"Entonces… ¿Vas a una cita con Zangya?" Pregunto verdaderamente curioso

La peli roja había seguido insistiendo con ver a Goku, y aunque este siempre se negaba a verle, ella parecía muy convencida de su objetivo con el más joven Son, pues seguía insistiendo, además de llamadas, en un par de ocasiones se apareció en la residencia

Goku volteo a mirar a su hermano, puso los ojos en blanco… ¿ _Por qué su primera opción, era pensar que saldría con Zangya_?

"¡No!, iré a ver a…" Lo medito unos segundos, después de todo, iba a fingirse novio de Milk, para ayudarla a quitarse a un tipo de encima, y pensaba pedirle lo mismo con respecto a Zangya, quizás sería bueno que Raditz no se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo… debía mentirle "Tengo una novia, se llama Milk, y la veré en la plaza"

A decir verdad, no era todo una completa mentira, solo la parte donde decía que era su novia, pues en realidad no conocía a la chica en la vida real, pero en lo personal deseaba darle una buena impresión de sí mismo, pues aunque aun no la veía, la chica le agradaba demasiado, y la encontraba realmente interesante…

Raditz no le creyó… por unos momentos miro a su hermano con cierta desconfianza, pero al ver hacia atrás… eso podría ser verdad, pues explicaría por qué su comportamiento había cambiado un poco. Pues de unos meses al presente, Goku había vuelto a sus actividades ' _Normales_ ', como el entrenamiento, salir más a menudo de su recamara, incluso había ido a una fiesta en casa de los Ouji, donde Tarble había presentado a una chica curiosa que era su novia

"¿Cómo es?" La pregunta de Raditz, era mera curiosidad

Goku se volteo, y miro a su hermano de manera extraña, como si no entendiera la pregunta

"¿Cómo es que?" Devolvió la pregunta, mientras tomaba su móvil… para revisar un mensaje de Milk

"Tu novia idiota… digo, ¿Qué aspecto tiene?, no es que te la piense robar, pero si me da curiosidad, es decir… Zangya es muy bonita, y por alguna extraña razón salieron largo tiempo, pero nunca te había visto poner tanto esfuerzo en una cita, es decir… realmente pareces nervioso" Raditz se rio "Me intriga un poco saber cómo es la chica que te tiene en ese estado" Y se encogió de hombros

Goku detuvo sus dedos que escribían un mensaje en el teléfono

"No estoy nervioso, y ella… bueno, Milk… ella es…" _Mierda, ¿Cómo era Milk?_

Lo único que sabía era que tenia cabello negro, y además que iba a ir a su cita con una mochila de Mario, la cual usaría para que Goku la identificara con mayor facilidad; pero no tenía idea de mas haya como era la chica… y en su cabeza rondaban mil posibilidades de su aspecto, sin embargo no podía decirle a Raditz ninguna, pues si se equivocaba descubriría su mentira… así que suspiro

"Cabello negro y… linda, es agradable…" Era lo mejor que se le ocurrió, después de todo, a él le agradaba…

Raditz no quedo convencido con esa muy vaga explicación "Y… ¿Agradable?" Raditz se cruzo de brazos "Valla, nunca eh descrito a una novia como ' _Agradable_ ', o esa chica es tan rara como tú, o no es muy agraciada… pero en fin, de por si hermanito tienes gustos muy extraños, ¿Sabias?"

Goku sonrió, al menos con eso, Raditz no insistiría mas en el asunto de cómo era Milk

"Me voy, o se me hará tarde… nos vemos luego Raditz" Se despedía de su hermano

Raditz lo detuvo unos breves momentos

"Debes traer a… ¿Milk?, a la fiesta que se hará donde Brolly, así la conozco, y de paso ella conoce a tus amigos, seria genial… además, seguro Zangya va, y supongo que si ya tienes novia, ella bueno… dejara de llamar, y de venir a buscarte" Dijo el chico

Goku lo medito, la fiesta en casa de Brolly sería una grandiosa oportunidad para que Milk conociera a todos… específicamente a Zangya, además le daba el tiempo suficiente para pedirle el favor de fingir ser su novio frente a su hermano y la peli roja

"Claro, yo le comento a Milk, seguro vamos…"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Milk se paro frente a una tienda de figuras coleccionables, había visto una figura de Iron Man, así que sus ojos se desviaron por completo a la tienda, pues aun no veía nadie llegar por ella… se metió a la tienda, donde encontró que estaban en la preventa de su nuevo juego, sus ojos brillaron… quería apartar el suyo… pero después de recordar que tenía que pagar su ultima matricula y por la graduación, se acordó que no podía comprarlo en esos momentos…

Así que recorrió el lugar… había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras observaba unos peluches en forma de Planta, del juego de Plantas vs Zombies… entonces su teléfono sonó con un mensaje…

 **Goku: Hola Milk, no sé si es que es temprano, pero… ya estoy en la plaza, aunque no veo a nadie con una mochila de Mario… ¿Vienes verdad?**

Milk sonrió, y entonces miro la hora, de hecho era algo tarde… como 20 minutos tarde, así que se apresuro a contestar mientras salía del lugar…

 **Milk: Ya voy, lo siento… entre a la tienda de…**

No termino de escribir su mensaje, pues al salir de la tienda, choco con alguien, haciendo que callera al suelo, y dejando caer el teléfono, que sonó de manera ruidosa…

"¡Mi teléfono…!" Se lamento… pues el celular había sufrido, se había roto

Miro con quien había tropezado, y de hecho eran dos niños que tenían un par de globos en las manos… que ahora viajaban al techo de la plaza, mientras los niños miraban con ojos llorosos…

El coraje de Milk se paso, no pensaba reclamarles a un par de niños por su teléfono roto, pero ¿ _Ahora como sabría donde estaba Goku_?, volvió a mirar a los niños… estos estaban llorando con las manos en el aire

Sonrió, al menos si ella había perdido su teléfono, ese par de mocosos, habían perdido sus globos, y a esa edad, seguro que lo verían como la peor tragedia… Recogió su teléfono inservible, el cual tendría que cambiar, y trato de encenderlo, pero era inútil, solo que la maldita mente aun le instaba a realizar tal acción inútil

"Mierda… y ahora… ¿Qué hago?" Se pregunto dando un vistazo a la plaza, pensando donde podría estar Goku

Al ver que no tenia mas opción, decidió caminar por la plaza… seguro Goku la reconocería por la mochila, y si no lo hacía… bueno sería su maldita mala suerte, que la empujaba a Lapis

….

Goku camino dentro de la plaza, dando un par de vueltas mientras se preguntaba si Milk asistiría a su cita, o si se había arrepentido de verle… pues miro su teléfono, no había respuesta a su mensaje, y ya había pasado media hora desde lo acordado…

Suspiro un poco molesto, quizás ella se había arrepentido… después de todo, ¿ _Por qué quedaría de verse con un desconocido en una plaza_?

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se sentía el más estúpido… ahora le tendría que decir la verdad a Raditz, y lo peor… tendría que decirle que la chica lo había dejado plantado en la plaza, mientras que él de manera estúpida, se había esforzado por ir a ver a la chica, y hasta se había puesto nervioso con su encuentro… joder, su hermano lo iba a molestar con eso, durante mucho, mucho tiempo

Camino con decepción, y entonces… sus ojos vagaron a una chica que estaba sentada en medio de la plaza, en una de las tantas bancas, la chica se había sentado justo en medio de la plaza… y miraba a todos lados, con las piernas extendidas…

Goku la observo unos segundos, era linda… tenía el abdomen descubierto, y notaba un piercing en su ombligo, cosa que hizo que Goku se estremeciera, pues en verdad se le veía muy bien, ella tenía un estilo muy raro, parecía una combinación de todo, algo un poco raro… pero luego se miro, y rio

Raro no era la palabra… o tal vez si, después de todo raro él. La chica más bien se veía muy sensual, con aquella vestimenta

De pronto la chica se quito algo de los hombros, pasándolo a su regazo, y ahí los ojos de Goku se abrieron grandes… era una mochila de Mario

"Esa no puede ser Milk… kami, dime que esa chica tan… mierda, no puede ser Milk" Se decía, mientras estaba estático viendo a la chica

Ella no era nada como imaginaba a la chica, no es que pensara que era fea, pero… si la imaginaba menos sexy, mucho menos, pues pensar que esa guapísima morena era Milk, solo significaba que el tal Lapis debía ser… joder, jamás podría competir con un chico que estuviera a la altura de esa morena…

Por unos segundo pensó seriamente darse la vuelta e irse del lugar, pues si esa era la chica a la que vería, seguro se reiría de él, y su aspecto, diciéndole que el chico que la pretendía jamás se creería que alguien tan bobo como él, fuera su novio… o siquiera su amigo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad también lo invadió…

De manera insegura empezó a dar pequeños pasos a donde la morena, que se empezaba a ver ¿Triste?, tal vez… o solo molesta

Cuando estuvo cerca, aspiro pesado… y dejo escapar el aire, tenía que preguntarle, pues era la única chica en toda la plaza que llevaba una mochila de Mario… se detuvo justo frente a la chica, que pronto lo miro de pies a cabeza, y lo miro con ojos grandes, ¿ _Sorpresa?_ , No, lo más seguro era que fuera decepción…

"¿…Milk…?" Pregunto inseguro, mientras sus ojos se clavaban los negros de la chica

Milk se levanto, si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba que desfallecería… ¿Ese chico era Goku?, no podía ser… no era nada parecido a lo que su mente pensó, este chico era guapísimo, sus cabellos todos alborotados le daban un aire muy sexy, y la camisa del Capitán América se le pegaba al cuerpo, marcando al chico… sus brazos que estaban tensos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, solo lograban que sus músculos se marcaran mas… Milk trago duro, ¿ _Por qué estaba tan guapo?_ , no es que pensara en él como una abominación… pero si lo imagino menos… sexy, joder… Lapis tendría que dejarla tranquila, y Bulma quizás se desmayaría cuando lo conociera

"¿…Goku…?" Trato de sonar segura, pero sus nervios le traicionaron de manera fatal, haciendo que esa pregunta sonara muy extraña

Goku sonrió tímido… "Entonces si eres Milk… bueno, yo… la verdad… no sé qué decirte, es decir… ahora que te veo, así en persona… creo…" Se rio nervioso

Costaba mucho trabajo hablar con ella ahora que la miraba en la vida real, pues cuando platicaban por computadora, era tan fácil… podían hablar horas y horas de diferentes temas, pero ahora que la tenia de frente, parecía que su lengua tenía un maldito sello, que le impedía moverse con libertad

Milk se tenso, nunca antes se había puesto tan nerviosa con la presencia de un chico… pero Goku logro hacerla estremecerse solo con verle, y se maldijo mentalmente, después de todo el chico era solo su amigo

"Es un poco raro ¿No…?" Pregunto ella nerviosa

Goku la miro extrañado "¿Raro… yo te parezco raro?"

Milk negó con las manos "No quise decir eso, me refiero… tú y yo… ósea, no que tu y yo estemos juntos, bueno si… es decir… me refiero a que… ósea a vernos en persona… aquí ahora" Se tapo la boca, estaba muy nerviosa y hablaba sin sentido

Goku se rio un poco, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Miro al Mario de mochila-peluche

"Tengo un Luigui, y un Yoshi… pero los compre hace mucho, no pienses que ahora poco… es decir, aun los conservo" Comento con una mano en la cabeza

Milk miro su mochila y asintió "Son geniales, pero no eh conseguido otros… es difícil, ya sabes, se acaban rápido"

Goku se relajo, al igual que la morena… pero ambos se seguían mirando con curiosidad…

"Podríamos ir y sentarnos donde la comida, ahí podemos hablar… ya sabes, para conocernos, y si bueno, para lo de Lapis… ¿Me quieres ayudar verdad?" La pregunta de la morena sonó a suplica

Goku sonrió mas ampliamente, ella aun pensaba pedirle ayuda, se sintió emocionado, la chica pensaba que el seria una opción para ayudarle con su problema de pretendiente molesto

"Claro, vamos… la verdad igual tengo algo que pedirte"

Goku y Milk caminaron, ambos miraban al frente, pero de momento se daban miradas de reojo… evitando que el otro lo notara

Milk noto la hebilla del cinturón de Goku y sonrió… el chico le parecía en extremo genial

Goku miro más de cerca el piercing, y se dio cuenta que era una calavera negra lo que colgaba en el ombligo de la chica, se moría por dentro, quería alargar la mano y pasar su yemas por el abdomen descubierto hasta tocar aquella calavera… pero rápido mando esos pensamientos impropios por la borda…

Llegaron a las mesas, iban en completo silencio… hasta que se sentaron uno frente a otro, y Milk dejo su mochila en la mesa, donde salió el teléfono destruido

El peli negro miro el teléfono, estaba agrietado de la pantalla

"¿Se te rompió?" Pregunta estúpida pensó rápidamente, cuando era más que obvio que eso había pasado

Milk miro su teléfono "Después de leer tu mensaje, tropecé con unos niños… por eso no conteste, y pensé que si me sentaba en medio de la plaza me verías, después de todo… yo si te dije que traería algo para que me distinguieras" Comento encogiéndose de hombros

Goku sonrió por dentro, se sintió aliviado… ella no pensaba dejarlo plantado

Empezaron a hablar de ellos, sobre todo sus nombres de gamers, hacia cuanto jugaban, y poco a poco la tensión se disipo entre ambos, haciendo que se sintieran más en confianza, pues sus gustos afines hacían que ambos pudieran hablar sin sentirse estúpidos

De pronto Goku regreso con un par de refrescos… y extendió uno a Milk

"Veras… yo también quería pedirte algo, tengo… no un problema… o bueno si, es una ex, y la verdad me gustaría que dejara de buscarme, ¿Fingirías ser mi novia frente a ella?" Pregunto un tanto inseguro

Una cosa era que él lo fuera a hacer por Milk, pero… ella, era otra historia

Milk le sonrió "Bueno, si vas a fingir ser mi novio hasta mi graduación, no veo por qué no puedo ayudarte… pero, ¿Crees que esa chica digo… si me ve, crees que ella te deje?, es decir… yo soy muy… extraña para la gente, sabes"

"Creo que si Zangya te ve, no creerá que pude conquistar a alguien como tú, tal vez piense que fingimos… pero se dará cuenta que no la quiero en mi vida" Contesto sereno

"Mierda, tan mal estoy…" Bromeo

Goku se enrojeció… y se atraganto con el refresco

"No, para nada… yo quise decir…"

Milk extendió su mano "Tranquilo, era una broma… por cierto, me gusta tu camisa… tengo una de Batman, claro para chicas, pero solo la uso en casa" Comento animada "De hecho, estoy ya emocionada, quiero ver la nueva película de X-Men, se ve que va a estar genial" Trataba de desviar la conversación, pues Goku se veía nervioso

"Quizás podríamos ir juntos, digo si no te molesta… yo quiero verla el día del estreno, pero mi hermano no quiere acompañarme, dice que es muy extremo… que prefiere irse de fiesta"

"¿En serio…?, eso sería genial, la verdad mis amigas no quieren acompañarme al estreno, hasta pensaba que tendría que verla una semana después… ya me estaba deprimiendo"

De pronto la mirada de Milk se tenso, sus ojos se posaron detrás de Goku… quien sintió el cambio brusco de Milk, y miro a donde ella

Ahí estaban un par de jóvenes, un chico y una chica, ambos guapos. El chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, llevaba una gruesa cadena en el cuello, y tenía aspecto de chico malo…

"Milk… ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Goku

Milk lo miro "¡Mierda!… perdón, no quise ser grosera, pero es Lapis, y…" Milk miro a los ojos a Goku "Viene para acá, por favor Goku… perdóname"

El azabache iba a preguntar por qué debía perdonarla, cuando la vio levantarse de la mesa, y estirar su cuerpo por la mesa, hasta llegar a él, y tomarlo del rostro, para juntar sus labios con los de él, en un beso muy apasionado, demasiado… al cual Goku tardo solo unos breves mili segundos en responder, pasando una mano por la cabeza de la chica para apresarla a su rostro

Ambos estaban muy a gusto en aquel beso…

"¿Milk… pero que haces?" La voz desconcertada de Lapis hizo que los chicos se separaran

Goku estaba rojo, hasta que miro al peli negro a su lado, con el ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados, y a la rubia que se parecía mucho a él…

Lapis desvió su mirada de Goku, para solo mirar a Milk, que sonreía nerviosa…

"Oh… que tal Lapiz, Lazuli… ¿Qué hacen por aquí?" Pregunto tratando de sonar normal

Lazuli rio, y miro a Goku que parecía en shock

Al sentir el ambiente pesado, y todos en silencio… Milk hablo nuevamente

"Creo que no se los eh presentado, pero el es Goku… mi novio" Dijo por fin la chica

Lapis abrió más grande los ojos, y miro al chico…

"¿Novio?" Volteo a ver a Milk "Este tipo es tu novio… pero que… Milk este tipo es tan… no puede ser, debe ser una jodida mentira" Estaba enfureciendo

Milk se molesto, y se levanto de su asiento "Que tratas de decir Lapis, no soy lo suficiente buena para Goku o que…"

"Estás loca verdad… ¡Este tipo no te llega ni a los talones Milk, eres demasiado para un idiota como este!" Señalo a Goku

Milk se puso a un lado de Goku y lo tomo del brazo "A mí me gusta, y creo que es demasiado bueno, además… eso a ti que te importa, no tienes por qué meterte, ahora si me disculpas, mi novio yo estábamos en una muy agradable cita… vamos Goku"

Goku se levanto, y miro a los dos gemelos

No dijo nada, solo camino con Milk, que le apretaba el brazo… la verdad no esperaba ese beso de Milk, pero se había sentido demasiado bien para su buen juicio, lo malo es que estaba tan conmocionado que no hizo nada para defenderse en presencia del tal Lapis

…..

Milk se detuvo cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos como para dejar de mirar a Lapis y Lazuli

"Goku… de verdad lo siento, pero… es que Lapis me saca de quicio" Estaba un poco avergonzada

"Yo… lo siento, no dice nada, creo que pensara que soy el novio más estúpido de todos los tiempos, pero… me tomaste por sorpresa" Contesto el peli negro

Milk lo miro y rio un poco, había pasado por un mini infarto en esos momentos donde Lapis apareció, y sabía que ahora el chisme de su novio, no tardaría en llegar a oídos de sus amigas

"Prometo no volverlo hacer, a menos que sea necesario, y con tu consentimiento…" Dijo levantando una mano Milk

Goku sonrió, mierda… el quería que lo volviera hacer, tal vez en esos mismos momentos… pero no lo diría, jamás lo diría en voz alta

"Creo que esto confirma que seremos novios… de mentiras claro" Dijo Goku con las manos en el cuello

"Creo que si… además, pronto todas mis amigas sabrán de ti, y te querrán conocer… esto será, diferente a como lo planee… ¿Listo para fingir?" Pregunto Milk

Goku asintió "Bueno, creo que entonces debo invitarte… habrá una fiesta en casa de un amigo, y ahí estará Zangya, ¿Crees poder venir y ayudarme?"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo… tu ya conociste a Lapis"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku llego a casa, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, aun no podía creer su suerte, Milk era más que hermosa, además igual que él disfrutaba de los videojuegos, comic´s, animes…

Cerró los ojos, y solo pudo mirar la mirada y sonrisa de la morena, para bajar su mirada a su cintura, donde estaba ese piercing en su ombligo… el cual le tentaba demasiado

Sin notarlo, estaba empezando a sentir los pantalones demasiado apretados, su excitación estaba creciendo de manera incontrolable, solo con recordar a la chica que momentos antes había estado con él, y que le había besado… estaba empezando a fantasear con otro beso, mientras le pasaba las manos por la espalda…

"Esa cita fue mejor de lo que pensaba… o tal vez no tanto, pues vienes con _eso_ …" La risa burlona de Raditz inundo la habitación

Goku abrió los ojos inmediatamente, para mirar a su hermano divertido, luego miro a donde el dedo de Raditz señalaba, mierda… tenía una enorme erección

Se enrojeció, y se paró de golpe para sacar a su hermano de la recamara

"Raditz… mierda, aprende a respetar el espacio ajeno" Grito tumbando su puerta

Solo escucho la aguda risa de su hermano, y fue a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama… se froto el rostro

"Milk… eres… demasiado" Suspiro

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Milk abrió la puerta de su departamento, y tan pronto entro, su teléfono de casa sonó, así que fue a contestarlo

"Hola"

"¿Cómo está eso de que tienes un novio Milk Ox?, ¿Por qué debo enterarme por Lazuli de tu maldito novio?, te eh dejado mil mensajes, y me estas ignorando… ¿Qué te crees… eh?, más vale que me lo detalles, es más, que me lo presentes… sabes que debo aprobarlo" La voz de Bulma del otro lado de la línea podía escucharse aun sin tener el teléfono cerca

Milk suspiro, empezaba toda la farsa

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola… estoy pensando seriamente que esta historia debería ir aparte, es decir publicarla como una historia separada, con un par de capítulos más… ¿Qué dicen, acaba en otros capítulos aquí, o aparte?**

 **Por cierto,** _ **Su Amante**_ **tendrá más capítulos, ¿Quieren saber quién es el esposo de Milk, y porque lo está engañando? ¿Qué hará Goku, será que de verdad no piensa ver a la morena que le robo el aliento desde que llego al bar?**

 **Bueno prometí que haría una historia de Vegeta y Bulma en el planeta Vegita… así que será la próxima historia, pues ya le toca a Bulma y Vegeta aparecer… así que la próxima historia será** _ **Traición**_


	22. Traición

**B y V**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación…**

 **Traición**

La nave aterrizo por fin en el palacio real, donde se encontraban ya reunidos varios sirvientes, saiyajin, entre otros personajes importantes para el planeta Vegeta-se, y es que todos habían estado esperando desde hacía muchos años este regreso del Rey Vegeta, y sus hijos los príncipes Vegeta y Tarble, quienes tenían 15 años sin pisar si quiera el planeta

La Reina y madre de los príncipes, estaba justo frente a la puerta de la nave, que empezaba a abrirse lentamente. La mujer era una gran guerrera, digna Reina del planeta; quien había permanecido ahí para cuidar de los intereses políticos y la seguridad de su propio planeta. A lado de la mujer estaba un joven Saiyajin que había ascendido rápidamente de clase baja, a un elite digno de estar al lado de la misma reina para su protección

Otros pocos Saiyajin estaban detrás de ellos, aguardando que salieran los guerreros. La espera había sido larga, después de todo, las guerras son así, inciertas, no sabes cuanto puedan durar, y esta no fue para nada fácil, había pasado más de una década, pero habían ganado, los Saiyajin habían ganado la guerra contra el Imperio Frio, destrozando a Freezer, la maldita lagartija que había tratado de traicionarles, y junto a ellos toda su familia y red de corrupción se habían ido, sin embargo como toda guerra, esta tuvo muchas bajas por parte de la raza Saiyajin, y la más importante de todas…

La reina miro bajar a sus hijos, ambos cargaban una especie de ataúd dorado, donde el cuerpo sin vida del Rey estaba descansando. Aunque en las guerras los cuerpos suelen dejarse o quemarse, este era sin duda el más importante para el pueblo, así que debían enterrarlo en su mundo, en su planeta, donde la Reina tuviera la oportunidad de un último adiós. Mientras bajaban, ni una sola lágrima fue derramada por la mujer que había compartido su vida con ese hombre, y no era que no lo hubiera querido, simplemente ella era una guerrera, no podía mostrarse débil frente a su pueblo, eso nunca

El Príncipe Vegeta se inclino con respeto frente a la imagen de su madre

"Mi Reina, ganamos la guerra, pero el Rey ha muerto en batalla, lo hizo con honor mi Reina" La voz del Príncipe era tan plana como su rostro falto de emoción

La mujer estiro su mano y la puso en hombro de su hijo mayor, mientras se inclinaba para besar su frente

"Bienvenido a casa Rey Vegeta" Proclamo la mujer, mientras ella y su hijo se levantaban

Todos los presentes se inclinaron ante su nuevo Rey, quien apenas tenía una pequeña mueca como sonrisa. Había esperado poco mas de 15 años para este nombramiento, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así, no era esta la forma en que pretendía tomarlo, él era un guerrero, y en ese mundo el solo quería probar cuan fuerte era, quería mostrarse digno de suplantar a su padre, porque lo hubiera superado para poder asumir el trono, además… había algo, o más bien habían un par de personas por quienes quería asumir el poder, pues así podría destruir ciertos criterios, sobre todo en la casa real

…..

Todos los Saiyajin estaban reunidos en sus ropas de combates, mientras que varios de los habitantes humanos y otras razas se encontraban también presentes, sobre todos aquellos que trabajaban más directamente para los reyes

Después de todo, aliarse con otras razas les había sido de gran ayuda. Los proyectos humanos fueron sin duda una de las tantas cosas que influenciaron para que ganaran la guerra, los científicos humanos habían logrado grandes avances para los Saiyajin, todo a cambio de protección, y paz entres ambos mundos

Vegeta estaba en medio de su madre y su hermano, mirando como la fría caja era bajada, nadie mostraba dolor por la perdida, la verdad todos estaban muy serios, como si aquello fuera algo cotidiano. _Faltos de sentimientos_ les habían llamado a los Saiyajin, pero simplemente era que en un lugar lleno de guerreros no podían comportarse como simples humanos sentimentales

Entre todos los presentes no se podía distinguir a nadie, solo… un punto azul en medio de todo, que rápidamente llamo la atención del nuevo Rey

Ahí estaba ella, después de 15 años, la volvía a mirar, ahí en medio de todos los presentes, se encontraba ella, Bulma Briefs, aquella jovencita aventurera, que escapo de su casa, y viajo a un planeta desconocido solo porque quería vivir una aventura y mostrarse a sí misma que podía hacer las cosas sola. Ella estaba ahí con una bata blanca, su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, sin embargo había algo que estaba de más en aquella imagen… algo que no debía ir en aquella imagen perfecta

Vegeta por primera vez hizo sonido alguno en el funeral, y fue un gruñido furioso, sus ojos estaban ardiendo de ira, sus puños se apretaban en sus costados… ¿ _De quién era la maldita cola que estaba alrededor de su mujer?_ , sí, su mujer… Bulma Briefs había sido su mujer desde que la chiquilla había cruzado su vida con la de él, hacia ya tantos años

Entonces miro como el cuerpo pequeño de la mujer era apretado hasta golpear con el cuerpo de un joven guerrero, debía ser un Saiyajin también, pero seguro un media raza, después de todo, había varios, desde que los soldados habían tomado esposas humanas, para reproducirse… pero ¿ _Qué mierda pasaba, porque su mujer estaba con un soldado_?. Lo que termino de enfurecer al Saiyajin fue que el soldado, tomaba a la mujer de las manos, y entonces… la pego a su pecho, la abrazo con fuerza, y entonces hizo algo que ningún otro Saiyajin había hecho en público; el hombre inclino su rostro al de la peli azul, depositando un beso ¿ _Tierno_?, en la frente de la mujer que le sonrió

Estaba a punto de ir y destrozar al maldito e inferior soldadito de mierda que estaba tocando lo que era suyo, a su mujer, ¿ _Cómo se atrevía_?, ¿ _Qué mierda, acaso no sabía aquel insecto que esa mujer era suya?_ , claro que no, nadie lo sabia… ella misma descubrió sola, que había sido tomada no solo por un saiyajin guerrero, si no que era el príncipe de todos ellos, y valla que la había enfurecido

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera demostrar por qué ahora sería el Rey de todos los Saiyajines, y cambiar su apariencia a la del SuperSaiyajin, una voz hizo que parara en seco todos sus movimientos

"Kakaroto, podrías por favor decirle a tu hijo que deje esas muestras de afecto publico con su pareja, sabes que como guerreros no es propio, y aunque sea un media raza debe entenderlo" Fue la voz de la Reina, que se dirigía a su guardián personal "Luego llévalo al palacio, hablaremos de su nuevo trabajo, le daré lo que pidió, podrá estar más tiempo con la científico, después de todo ella es valiosa, sería bueno que tuviera su propio guardia, y ya que tu hijo es su pareja, lo aprobé"

El Saiyajin dio un paso al frente y se inclino con respeto a la aun Reina del planeta

"Le pido disculpas, mi hijo suele ser impulsivo, y sobre todo con Bulma, de inmediato le llamare la atención, con su permiso Reina" El de cabellos alborotados voló rápidamente a donde se encontraban ambos

Vegeta sintió que el piso debajo de él lo había tomado con fuerza, ¿ _Había escuchado bien, el hijo de ese guerrero era pareja de Bulma?_ , Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera solo una ilusión, que estuviera aun cubierto de tierra y sangre, en el campo de batalla, y que todo fuera una maldita ilusión de un enemigo, que había entrado en su cabeza, y había descubierto su única debilidad, que era esa mujer peli azul, que tanto tiempo había mantenido oculta para sí mismo

Pero las palabras de su madre resonaban aun en su mente, y entonces… _Ira descontrolada_

La maldita humana lo había traicionado, la mujer no había respetado su acuerdo, ella no espero su maldito regreso, ella no había entendido que desde que el puso sus ojos en ella, se había convertido en suya, su mujer, su amante… suya

Y es que después de todo, ella era una humana, que no entendía cómo funcionaban los ritos de apareamiento Saiyajin, pues de ser de su misma raza, jamás hubiera permitido a otro macho ponerle un dedo encima cuando esta ya estaba tomada

No iba a ponerse en evidencia frente a todos su subordinados, solo miro fijo a donde el tal Kakaroto caminaba, mientras parecía decirle algo al joven guerrero, que miro a donde la Reina, cruzando fugazmente sus ojos con los del mismo Vegeta, quien mascullo molesto, era un maldito media raza, ¿ _Qué tenía el mocoso que había atraído a la mujer_?, rápidamente gruño internamente, lo mataría si se había atrevido a poner sus dedos en la piel de esa chica azul, si descubría que solo había pasado sus dedos por donde él, seguro torturaría al chico. Después de todo el muchacho se veía joven, no debía llegar ni a sus 18 años de edad, mientras la mujer, debía tener ya 31, ¿ _Por qué mierda lo había traicionado_?

De pronto, los ojos azules de la bella científico, por fin se levantaron para chocar con la mirada ónix del ahora Rey del planeta, en aquellas miradas se podía transmitir un sinfín de sentimientos, que las palabras en ocasiones no podían

La mirada siempre brillante de la peli azul, parecía un poco apagada, pero pronto en los ojos de ella se podía mirar el fuego, la ira y rabia que la consumían

Vegeta quiso sonreír, ahí estaba esa mirada tan fiera que ella le había dado el mismo día que lo conoció, esa mirada que había hecho que la deseara con locura y desenfreno aquella primera vez, ella se la volvía a otorgar, pero ahora había algo diferente, era ¿ _Amargura?_ , si eso era

La mujer frunció el ceño, y desvió sus ojos del hombre, quien simplemente parecía normal con la reacción de la bella mujer, como si él no la conociera, como si no hubieran compartido nada de sus vidas, como si no hubieran sido amantes, como si ella nunca le hubiera confesado su amor a él, simplemente la miraba como un extraño mira a otro en la calle, para después olvidarlo

El soldado llamado Kakaroto se alejo de ellos nuevamente, mientras su hijo se apartaba del cuerpo de la científica, pero dejando su cola muy apretada a la cintura de esta, en una clara muestra de que la mujer le pertenecía, que era suya, que la había reclamado públicamente, mostrando que si alguien osaba poner si quiera sus ojos en ella lo mataría por defenderla, pues eran sus instintos, proteger a su hembra, y celarla con fiereza, como lo hace un animal

Vegeta tuvo que contenerse de no evaporar al mocoso insolente que se había tomado dicha atribución con la peli azul

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Bulma iba en brazos del joven guerrero, mientras este volaba para llevarla a su hogar nuevamente. La peli azul sentía el corazón agitado, las manos le sudaban, y estaba pálida… ver a Vegeta nuevamente después de tantos años la había desconcertado, había hecho que se sintiera tan indefensa como una niña pequeña

El chico bajo la velocidad de su vuelo, hasta el punto de detenerse por completo en el aire

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto con voz gruesa el muchacho "Estas pálida, puedo oler el miedo en ti… no tienes por qué temer a nada, sabes que estoy aquí para ti, por siempre" Dijo aferrando mas el cuerpo de la peli azul al suyo propio

"Lo sé mi amor, se que tu nunca me dejarías de cuidar, y confió en ti, no es nada en verdad, por favor llévame a casa" Suplico ella, su voz era débil

Temía que si su tono de voz subía, él sabría que le estaba mintiendo y le haría decirle la verdad, y ella no pensaba jamás decirle la verdad, pensaba callarse ese secreto como lo hacía desde que Vegeta había salido del planeta, dejándola sola

El chico asintió y emprendió el vuelo nuevamente

"Me alegro de vivir por fin contigo, como debía ser" Comento con una sonrisa el chico mientras aterrizaba en una casa grande

Bulma lo miro y sonrió, ella estaba más feliz que nadie que eso pudiera ser verdad, lo anhelaba desde mucho tiempo atrás. Le pasó una mano por la mejilla, mientras que su otra mano retiraba un par de cabellos del chico que caían en su frente, para luego besar su mejilla con mucho cariño

"Te amo" Susurro ella "Y córtate el cabello, que ya está muy largo"

"Pero, no me molesta en batalla, no veo la necesidad" Se quejo

Ella lo miro fijo "Te lo cortare antes de que vallas al palacio, así que entra conmigo, así te doy de comer antes igual" La voz tan firme de la peli azul hizo que se estremeciera

Él enrollo su cola alrededor de la cintura de Bulma, y entonces la acerco a su cuerpo, para enterrar su rostro en el cuello de la chica, sin llegar a tocarla, solo aspirando con fuerza el aroma de ella

"Me encanta tu aroma, hueles a…"

Bulma dio un paso atrás "Odio cuando haces eso, sabes que no me gusta" Se quejo

"Solo quiero confirmar que hueles a mí, así nadie se te acercara, sabrán que eres mía, y que no tienen que estar cerca de ti" Comento casual el chico

Bulma rio, pero en el corazón una pisca de amargura se coloco

 **Flashback**

 **Bulma jadeaba, tenía la piel sonrojada, y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Tenía las piernas abiertas, y sobre ella se encontraba Vegeta, quien al igual que ella estaba jadeante. El sudor de ambos se combinaba en aquel lugar, mientras él aun seguía dentro de ella**

 **La cola del joven príncipe estaba enrollada con fuerza en la pierna izquierda de Bulma, mientras que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza… mientras se acercaba a su oído**

" **Te amo… Vegeta" Jadeo con fuerza cuando sintió que él trato de salir**

 **Vegeta la miro con ojos bien abiertos, estaba por salir de dentro de ella, pero esa confesión solo hizo que sintiera la necesidad de volver a poseerla nuevamente, hasta que no tuviera más energía**

 **Bulma se estremeció, podía sentir como se volvía a poner duro dentro de ella**

 **Vegeta enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, pasando su lengua por su garganta, mientras aspiraba profundamente su aroma**

" **Hueles a mí, a si todos sabrán que eres mía, que ya te han tomado, y que no pueden acercarse a ti" Dijo de pronto excitado Vegeta**

 **Bulma rio, ella sentía el aroma de Vegeta sobre ella en esos momentos pero era porque estaban en pleno acto sexual, pero seguro que cuando se duchara, el aroma desaparecería**

…

 **Tres días…**

 **Lo vio descender cerca de ella, y le sonrió. Corrió a él, y lo abrazo con fuerza**

" **Vegeta… ¿Dónde has estado, fuiste a una misión?" Pregunto ella con interés "Se que ustedes van a misiones para encontrar a ese tal Freezer" Su rostro se entristeció**

 **En cambio él, solo pasó su cola por su cintura, y la acerco, mientras aspiraba en su piel**

" **¿Qué haces?" Pregunto nerviosa**

" **Me aseguro que tengas bien impregnado mi aroma, pero quiero que sea más…" Se acerco a besarla, con voracidad**

 **Bulma trato de alejarse un poco, le dio un liguero golpe en el hombro, y Vegeta se detuvo de sus caricias. El saiyajin la miro extrañado, ¿** _ **Por qué lo detenía**_ **?**

" **¿Qué te pasa chica?" Pregunto irritado, sus ganas de acostarse con ella eran grandes**

 **La necesitaba, era su mujer después de todo**

" **No quiero Vegeta, estoy cansada, tú solo quieres que tengamos sexo, es todo, nunca has dicho algo lindo, yo en cambio te confesé que te amo, y tu no dijiste nada" Una lagrima pico en sus ojos azules**

 **Vegeta se acerco "Tks" La atrajo de nuevo a él "Los humanos son muy sentimentales, además eres mi mujer, no sé por qué te pones así, después de todo ya eres mía para toda la vida" Comento despreocupado**

 **Bulma lo miro extrañada "¿Me estas pidiendo que nos casemos?" Pregunto aun mas extrañada "Pero apenas tengo 16 años Vegeta"**

" **¿Qué es casarse?"**

 **Fin Flashback**

El escúter del chico sonó, y rápidamente contesto

"Dime"

"El Rey Vegeta quiere verte de inmediato así que no pierdas tiempo mocoso, deja a esa mujer y ven de inmediato al palacio" Era la voz de Nappa, un fiel compañero de Vegeta

Bulma se estremeció, había escuchado esa conversación breve. ¿ _Por qué Vegeta quería ver al chico?_ , él joven era un gran guerrero, un elite, pero aun así tenía un perfil bajo, tal y como Kakaroto

"Estaré ahí pronto" Y con eso la comunicación se corto

Bulma lo miro "¿Para qué te quiere ver el Rey?" Estaba preocupada

"No sé, en verdad me ha tomado por sorpresa, pensé que sería tu guardián, no pensaba que el mismo Rey hablaría conmigo" El no estaba preocupado, después de todo, era solo otro solado en las filas Saiyajin

"No hagas nada para molestarle, por favor, y regresa tan pronto puedas" Bulma no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo "Te amo tanto, por favor, ven rápido a casa, a tu casa" Murmuro

"Hoy estas más sentimental que de costumbre" Sonrió enorme, mientras acariciaba el largo cabello azul "No pasara nada, además no conozco al Rey Vegeta, y el no me conoce, seguro será para presentarle a los miembros de elite" Aseguro el joven

Bulma sentía el corazón arderle, algo estaba mal, estaba más que segura que esa reunión con Vegeta no era nada bueno para ninguno de ellos tres, algo iba a suceder, los supo desde que Vegeta volvió, desde que la miro en el funeral

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Nappa se inclino ante Vegeta

"El chico viene en camino Vegeta, dime ¿Qué deseas de un simple soldado como ese?" Pregunto respetuoso

"Lo matare" La fría voz del Rey sonaba decidida

Nappa levanto una ceja extrañado, ¿Matar al chico, pero que había hecho el muchacho?

"No conozco al media raza de Kakaroto, pero eh escuchado que el chico es fuerte, un buen solado Vegeta, los hijos de ese clase baja son fuertes, ¿Por qué desperdiciar al chico?" Se atrevió a preguntar

"Tomare a la hembra que el chico pretende, a la humana" Fue sincero

Pensaba tomar a Bulma por las buenas o por las malas, le recordaría a la humana que él era su dueño, que ella era suya, y que nunca había dejado de serlo. Había pensado matarla junto al chico, pero por desgracia su cuerpo aun la reclamaba, y aunque le molestara su propio deseo, la haría sufrir por su maldita traición

Nappa estaba asombrado, había escuchado de la científico de pelo azul, los machos saiyajin habían hablado de lo hermosa que era la mujer, y de el macho Saiyajin que la había reclamado, el cual era terriblemente celoso de su hembra. Pero lo que más le asombraba era que Vegeta deseara tomar a una humana, sobre todo esa hembra que tenia dueño. Después de todo, siendo el Rey podría tomar a cualquier hembra para su diversión, claro estaba, pues reina solo podría ser una misma Saiyajin

"Si lo que buscas es una amante por fin, puedo buscar a una hembra virgen y hermosa, seguro habrá varias, de donde podrás escoger" Nappa en verdad no quería hacer enojar a Vegeta, pero tampoco entendía su extraño comportamiento

Vegeta rugió furioso "No dije que la mujer seria mi amante, ella va a ser la Reina de Vegeta-se"

Nappa abrió la boca grande "Pero las leyes dicen…"

Vegeta lo miro, y los ónix mostraban su coraje

"Soy el Rey, y decreto que la casa real puede tomar a su compañera de la raza que desee, así que la hembra científico será la reina, y es todo" Sentencio

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Kakaroto escucho parte de la conversación, se tenso de inmediato y camino para estar lejos del lugar. Toco su escúter

"Padre, dime ¿Pasa algo?" Contestaron desde el otro lado

"¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?" La voz de Kakaroto era angustiada

"Bueno acabo de salir de la casa, iba al palacio…"

"Ve por Bulma ahora mismo, y tráela al palacio, es urgente que ella esté aquí ahora mismo, además llama a Goten, dile que venga igual" Pocas veces utilizaba ese tono autoritario, pero había una enorme necesidad de que su hijo supiera que era necesario que hiciera tal cual le había pedido en esos momentos "Y Gohan, no tardes por favor"

….

Gohan detuvo su vuelo de manera inmediata. Miro a la dirección donde la casa de Bulma se encontraba, y cambio rápidamente de dirección mientras llamaba a Goten

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola… Bueno, si les gusto Fantasía o Realidad, decidí hacerla una historia aparte, así que si la quieren seguir, búsquenla en mi muro de historias**


	23. Su Amante P2

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, (** _ **en verdad no quiero que luego digan que corrompo mentes inocentes).**_ **En cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y déjame un comentario diciéndome qué opinas**

 **G y M**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, solo les tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación…**

 **Su Amante P2**

Pov Milk

Cerré la puerta de mi departamento, y suspire con pesadez… había despedido al chico que conocí en un bar la noche anterior, y que había terminado siendo mi amante por un par de horas, pero aun así no podía quitarme ese sentimiento de traición en el pecho. No pude evitarlo, y un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo se deslizara por la puerta hasta caer al suelo

"Perdóname Lapis, te juro que te amo, pero…" No podía terminar esa frase, en verdad quería terminar aquella frase, pero mis labios de pronto se sellaron

No era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso; un mes atrás comenzó todo esto de ir a un bar en algunas noches, cuando me sintiera realmente más sola y necesitada de compañía, pero ninguna de las otras noches había sido como esta

Kakaroto o Goku, ese era el nombre del hombre que me había dado una de las mejores noches de mi vida, no diré que la mejor, bueno, tal vez están en un empate, pero sin duda ha sido la mejor en mucho tiempo. Este chico fue sin duda diferente en todos los aspectos, no fue el típico hombre que me ofrecía ir a un motel y solo satisfacerse a sí mismo sin importarle en lo más mínimo mi placer. Goku me trato hasta cierto punto con cariño, sus palabras, sus toques, todo en esta noche con él fue increíblemente hermoso, pude sentir por unos momentos, como si alguien volviera a amarme con locura, como solía hacerlo Lapis conmigo

Miro mis dedos desnudos, no llevo mi alianza, me la eh quitado en cuanto note que la lleve al bar, no quería que nadie preguntara, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, pero ahora me siento como una basura, tal y como las otras veces, siento mi corazón herido por lo que le hago a Lapis, y ahora, siento un poco de dolor, por ver partir a Goku de mi casa, me hubiera gustado que dijera algo, solo una palabra, que me confirmara que deseaba verme una vez más, la verdad, ese hombre es muy lindo, y al hablar con él, descubrí que su carácter es muy alegre, el tiene algo especial

Sin embargo, él fue muy sincero conmigo, y me dejo claro que solo buscaba algo de una sola noche, así que se que jamás volveré a verle, y está bien… es lo mejor, creo que en lugar de sentirme mal por no volver a verle, debería pensar que ha sido algo hermoso que compartí con alguien, una hermosa noche que atesorar en mi interior

Me levanto y miro mi departamento, se siente tan vacio… ahora que Goku se ha ido, así que doy un largo suspiro

Camino a mi cuarto, el aroma a sexo inunda mis fosas nasales, y me agrada, pero debo lavar mis sabanas, debo borrar la evidencia de esta noche, tal y como las otras, pero primero… necesito ponerme mi alianza de matrimonio, para sentirme menos desgraciada

Miro el anillo, y mientras lo deslizo de nuevo en mi dedo, lagrimas salen de mis ojos, creo que en lugar de sentirme mejor, me siento como la peor perra del mundo, como una maldita gata en celo que no pudo evitar salir y buscar a un hombre para complacer un deseo insano en mi cuerpo

Trato de borrar el malestar mientras limpio…

…..

Mientras termino la lavandería, voy a la cocina con una caja que había guardado dos años atrás, en un rincón de la casa, uno donde evitaba verle, pero ahora, creo que puedo hacerlo, creo que ya es tiempo…

Sin embargo, algo suave hace que tropiece en mi cocina, y dejo caer la caja, que desparrama todo su contenido en el suelo, mientras yo logro lastimarme un poco las rodillas y las manos que puse de frente para amortiguar el golpe

"Pero que…" Miro al piso, y me sonrojo nuevamente

Pensé que había limpiado bien todo en la cocina, pero parece que no fue así, pues logro tropezar con mi tanga rota de la noche, kami esto es tan vergonzoso. La recojo rápidamente y la hago bolita para tirarla en un bote de basura. Sin duda era de mis favoritas, así que lamento un poco que ahora valla a la basura, pero no puedo hacer mas nada… anoche estaba tan excitada que aquella acción solo logro hacerme sentir más enloquecida

Recojo todo el contenido de la caja, son cosas sumamente viejas, algunas me doy cuenta que ni siquiera las había visto, de hecho muchas no las había visto nunca

Levante una vieja cámara de video, y la examine, esta tan empolvada; al abrirla note que tenía un video que estaba por reproducirse, la cámara tenía poca batería, me sorprendió incluso que tuviera, así que busque entre las cosas y encontré el cargador, igual de polvoriento; busque una conexión y decidí mirar el video

 _Video_

 _-"Hola, mi nombre es Lazuli Gero, y este es mi hermano Lapis Gero, saluda a la cámara hermano"_

 _La rubia en el video volteo la cámara y enfoco a un chico de cabello negro, de ojos azules, quien tenía el rostro serio, y los brazos cruzados en el pecho. La chica vuelve a enfocar la cámara en ella…_

" _Mi hermano esta de mal humor, no le den importancia, luego editaremos su horrible rostro enojado, sin embargo ahora hay algo más importante…" La chica vuelve a enfocar al chico_

" _Lazuli deja de parlotear, y hagamos esto rápido, ya llevamos como 7 intentos, y por tu culpa volvemos a empezar, así que esta vez has las cosas bien, ¿Quieres?" Mascullo el chico_

 _La cámara se movió de arriba abajo, mientras la rubia hablaba_

" _Si hombre, perdóname la vida… solo que no puedo seguir tan de cerca la maldita cosa esa, y tu pareces olvidar que debemos grabar el jodido experimento, sabes que tampoco que me agrada que tengamos que trabajar en equipo para esta materia, pero el maestro dijo... Son hermanos, les será más fácil que ustedes formen un equipo"_

" _Si estuve en la misma clase cuando lo dijo, así que déjate de idioteces, y vamos a terminar esto… así que aquí va"_

 _El chico se agacho, y empezó a mover un par de piezas de un pequeño aparato robótico en forma de una avispa, mientras ajustaba un control, moviendo una larga antena_

 _La chica hizo acercamientos con la cámara, para que se notara el diminuto aparato. Había en el piso una cantidad considerable de esos robots_

" _Ya está, así que aquí vamos… hare volar esto, y mientras lo hago les explicare como funciona, es una cámara en miniatura, servirá como espía" El ojiazul se movió hasta llegar a una computadora, donde se veía un imagen, del lugar donde se encontraban_

 _El video continuo unos minutos, hasta que el chico hizo volar a la avispa por los cielos, mientras explicaba el mecanismo utilizado para formar el mini cuerpo robótico, las alas, y la pequeña cámara que grababa todo a su paso_

 _La rubia siguió a la avispa fuera del salón donde ambos hacían su experimento, mientras iba explicando_

" _Mi hermano puede dirigirla aun sin estar en el lugar, tiene largo alcance como puede notarse, ahora mismo estamos en la entrada de la escuela, a varios metros de donde mi hermano…" La rubia se detuvo en seco_

 _La diminuta avispa cámara, se detuvo… la cámara seguía enfocando al artefacto robótico, pero no se movía_

" _Este idiota, ahora dirá de nuevo que por mi culpa se paró la maldita cosa esa… estúpido Lapis, porque no se mueve"_

 _De pronto la cámara enfoco a una persona que caminaba por la entrada, era una chica de cabello corto, con grandes ojos negros, que parecía muy tímida apretando sus libros en su pecho, mientras leía una hoja en sus manos_

" _Así que a eso enfocas la cámara Lapis… ahora veras, seguro es para eso que hiciste este maldito proyecto, para espiar a Milk idiota, claro, si no porque mas insistirías en que fuera una mini cámara, ¡pervertido!, ni creas que dejare que le sigas espiando. Hare que salgas y de una vez hables con ella, o me dejo de llamar Lazuli Gero"_

 _La cámara se acerco más a la chica, y la enfoco unos segundos antes de pasar a enfocar solo el piso del lugar. Sin embargo las voces seguían escuchándose_

" _Oi, eres ¿Milk no?"_

" _Si… mucho gusto, tú te llamas Lazuli... te eh visto en clases" La voz de la chica sonaba temblorosa_

 _Una risita se escucho_

" _Lapis idiota, a donde llevas esa cámara" Un grito de parte de la rubia_

" _¿A quién le hablas?"_

" _A esa cámara, la que parece avispa, es el proyecto de robótica, mi hermano está viendo el alcance de la cámara, y ahora mismo nos debe ver aquí mientras no escucha, así que… Lapis, no seas grosero y ven ahora mismo a saludar, eso de espiar a la gente es feo hermano, si no vienes ahora mismo hare algo que se que no te gustara"_

 _Una risita se escucho, mientras pasos se acercaban al lugar_

 _La cámara se apago en esos momentos-_

 _Fin del Video_

Kami, me acuerdo perfectamente bien de ese día, pero no sabía que estaba grabado, es decir, recuerdo a Lazuli con la cámara cuando me saludo

Ese fue el día que conocí a Lapis, y ahora me siento peor, no debí ver este video, solo hace que me siento más incomoda conmigo misma

Escucho el timbre de mi departamento, así que cierro la cámara y me limpio las lagrimas mientras voy a ver quien está en mi puerta, solo espero que no sea Lazuli, por que no podre ocultarle lo que me sucede, seguro que no podre

Al abrir me topo con que no es Lazuli, es Bulma mi amiga de infancia

"Milk… pero que ¿Estabas llorando de nuevo?" Me pregunta con un tono de voz un tanto angustiado

Niego con la cabeza, y ella mira mis manos, hace una mueca de desprecio, y entra a mi casa

"Apesta a fruta, rayos Milk, sé que es bueno mantener el lugar limpio, pero abre una ventana o algo, aquí huele mucho a limpiador… además ya te eh dicho que salgas, no es bueno estar encerrada en este lugar, te morirás si sigues llorando como alma en pena. Te lo diré una vez más, necesitas salir de aquí, y conseguirte un jodido amante, eso te ayudara muchísimo" Casi me lo grita"Algo sin compromiso seguro te hará bien amiga"

Si; ella me lo ha dicho desde hace mas de 6 meses, y a decir verdad, por tanta insistencia, fue que empezó todo esto de salir en las noches, sin embargo no me atrevo a decirle que lo ya lo hice, siento que si se lo digo, bueno… me sentiré mas mal, o tal vez solo sea que veré una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de aprobación por lo que hago y eso no creo que me ayude en nada

"Yo… sabes eso es un poco… tan… bueno, muy extremista" Le logro decir por fin

Ella está abriendo mis ventanas "Extremo es no hacerlo, te puedo ayudar si eso quieres, podemos salir esta noche, ay un bar nuevo y me han invitado, seguro que te conseguimos a uno así como te gustan, extrovertido, pervertido, y con unas sonrisa de bobo increíble, ah claro… sin olvidar el buen cuerpo"

"Oye, no estoy remplazando a Lapis… es decir, no es así como que yo…" Estoy roja hasta las orejas

"Olvídalo, eres un caso perdido, mira simplemente promete que saldrás conmigo hoy, y trataras de no pensar en nada malo, solo disfrutas de un día conmigo ¿Si?" Ella pone esa sonrisa de niña buena que hace que yo seda

"Por cierto, ¿Cuándo viene el idiota?" Pregunto Bulma, haciendo una mueca

Sé que no se agradan, los dos se miran con odio a los ojos cuando se ven

"Mañana temprano, iré por él al aeropuerto, Lazuli me acompañara" Sonrió un poco al recordarlo, ahora que viene, tal vez no esté tan triste, aunque seguro me sentiré un poco mas mal

Bulma me mira, y asiente con una mueca de disgusto "Esta vez piensa quedarse más tiempo, o solo viene un par de días como de costumbre" No sé si me lo pregunta o me lo comenta

"Solo una semana, ya sabes que por su trabajo casi no puede estar mucho aquí, aun así me alegro que pueda venir" Sonrió débil, me entristece, pero es lo que puedo tener de él, solo un par de días

Fin Pov Milk

-0o0-

Pov Goku

Ha pasado más de una semana desde que estuve con Milk, y la cabeza no deja de darme vueltas, solo eh pensado en ella, en su sabor, su olor, su sedosa piel, su delicioso interior, la cálida sensación de su cuerpo envolviendo el mío…

Cierro los ojos, estoy tan molesto conmigo mismo. No pensaba dejar que me afectara estar con esa chica, desde un principio sabía que estaba casada, que tiene un hombre en su vida, pero… existe la posibilidad que él no le de lo que ella necesita, y es ese pensamiento el que no me permite olvidarla, que me aferra a una pequeña posibilidad de que ella pueda volver a buscarme en el bar, y por eso, es estado yendo a diario, solo esperando a verla aparecer por aquella puerta, pero ella no aparece nunca

Logrando solo que mi mente divague, pensando que ella puede estar en los brazos de ese hombre, el que vive con ella, que la cree su único dueño…

Sé que ella no es mía, pero esas horas que pase con ella, fue como si solo tuviera ojos para mí, su sonrisa, sus gemidos, sus jadeos… todo solo para mí. Las marcas que dejo en mi piel estuvieron ahí un par de días, haciendo que cada que las miraba, me sintiera el hombre más orgulloso, pues había logrado compartir facetas tan diferentes de esa chica. Su lujuria incontrolable, y su timidez tierna

Aun tengo la ropa que me prestó, pensaba seriamente destruirla, tirarla a la basura, o quemarla cuando llegue a mi apartamento, pero por alguna razón, no lo hice, tal vez sea que solo busco un pretexto para mirarla nuevamente, pues eh estado a punto de ir a su departamento nuevamente, con el pretexto de entregarle esas prendas, sin embargo algo me detiene siempre

Su esposo… ¿Qué tal y esta con ella cuando llego?, a mi no me importa encontrármelo, pero sé que a ella si, a pesar de no conocerla, estoy seguro de que no desearía tener que dar explicaciones de por qué otro hombre tiene su ropa

Estoy nuevamente frente a mi computadora, solo tecleo una y otra vez el mismo botón

"Goku, ¿Qué carajo te pasa?, estas tecleando una y otra vez para actualizar, y no aparece nada, solo tienes un nombre, dime ¿Necesitas ayuda?" Ese es mi amigo y compañero Krillin

Lo miro cansado, es verdad… solo sé que se llama Milk, pero no tengo su apellido nada, y aunque trate de buscar información de ella, me ha resultado imposible, como si todo de ella estuviera protegido, de una manera extraña

"No es nada, solo es la chica que conocí" Contesto con aburrimiento

Krillin me observa, y asiente con la cabeza

"Parece que te afecto eh, pero no habías dicho que está casada" Su voz tan despreocupada hace que me moleste

Gruño un poco ante la maldita mención de que ella está casada, odio recordarlo, odio saber que ahora mismo puede estar en los brazos de otro tipo, odio saber que no puedo ir a presentarme a su casa

"Si, quería ver si lograba investigar algo del tipo, tal vez no es un tipo que le convenga, puede ser un hijo de puta, y…"

"¿Y si lo es que harás Goku?" Me pregunta serio Krillin "Después de todo, no me iras a decir que esa chica te importa más de lo que quieres hacerme creer verdad, dime ¿Piensas ver si la maltrata, si la engaña, si es un cabrón?"

Cada palabra de Krillin hacen que me enfurezca mas, y si es todas esas cosas, ¿Qué pienso hacer?. No es que tenga sentimientos fuertes por la chica, solo una atracción sexual grande, después de todo, ella es increíble, además no soy del tipo de sentar cabeza, me gusta mi libertad, pero también me gusta esa chica. Si descubriera que algo anda mal con su marido, la ayudaría, no lo dudaría, y tal vez volvería a estar con ella

"Tal vez lo que Goku quiere, es un pretexto para volver a follar con esa chica, después de todo, es la relación perfecta para él, no habría ningún compromiso, ella no estaría molestándole con una relación, pues ella ya tiene una… de hecho es una buena estrategia para Goku" Ese idiota, es Yamcha, el maldito tiene una boca muy suelta

Aunque me dan ganas de golpearlo por su estúpido comentario, también me deja pensando en algo, él tiene algo de razón, Milk claramente buscaba un amante aquella noche, ella dijo que al igual que yo, solo quería algo de una sola noche, no una relación, y tal vez yo pueda ofrecerle lo que busca… sexo sin compromiso a nada, después de todo ¿Qué malo puede pasar?, ahora solo queda que la vuelva a encontrar, sin embargo ir directo a su casa no es opción

"Das los peores consejos Yamcha" Mascullo Krillin

"Pero si es la verdad, no le ves la cara de idiota que puso ahora que lo mencione"

-0o0-

Esa noche fui al bar nuevamente, me senté en la barra y pedí ron. Estuve ahí mirando como los días anteriores a la puerta, esperando que ella apareciera, miraba mi reloj de manera constante, mientras pensaba que la vida era una maldita, que me hacia ir a ese lugar para buscar a una chica en especifico, aun cuando podría tener a otra en mi cama, pero por desgracia mi cuerpo la reclamaba a ella, a su piel, su calor, su sensualidad, su timidez, todo lo que ella tenía que dar

Después de esperar ahí durante un largo tiempo, por fin… después de días de espera, mis ojos se agrandan al mirarla pasar por esa puerta, y en esta ocasión su cabello viene en una coleta alta, dejando su flequillo cubriendo sus hermosos ojos, mientras ella parece que busca con la mirada a alguien, y eso no me agrada mucho, ¿Acaso busca a otro hombre esta noche?, pues si es así, no lo permitiré, si ella sale de aquí con alguien, ese seré yo. Siento mi pantalón apretar de inmediato, y es que ella trae un pantalón bastante pegado a su cuerpo, como si fuera una segunda piel, mientras que su blusa, bueno… ahora si puedo notar su falta de sostén, la maldita tela que trae como blusa cubre bien sus pechos, no dejando que se vean, pero… cuando empieza a caminar, puedo notar que de hecho solo unas pocas tiras cubren o más bien dejan al descubierto su espalda, mostrando la hermosa y cremosa piel de ella

Rápidamente puedo notar varias miradas dirigidas a ella, de un par de imbéciles, que seguro piensan que esta noche tendrán la suerte de meterse en la cama de Milk, pobres ilusos, no tienen idea, ellos no tienen oportunidad alguna con esa chica

Fin Pov Goku

Pov Milk

Ha pasado más de una semana, él estuvo en la casa, por unos días, fingí que todo estaba bien, que era feliz, y que no me sentía sola, fingí mis risas, mis palabras de aliento, todo…

Me sentí mal por hacerlo, pero ha sido así durante un largo tiempo, y él estaba tan distraído, que no lo noto. Por una parte di gracias, no quería preguntas, no quería reclamos, sin embargo también sentí un poco de molestia, se encontraba tan preocupado por su trabajo, por discutir con Bulma, que no noto que en realidad estoy desesperada

No importa ahora, nuevamente se ha ido. No me molesta, estoy acostumbrada a que haga esto, es decir, él viaja mucho, viene a casa en ocasiones, pero no se queda mucho tiempo, siempre es así con él

Regrese al bar, aun no le digo a Bulma lo que hago, siento temor de que ella lo apruebe, aunque para ser franca, esta vez es distinta, no quiero encontrar a un desconocido, la verdad me encantaría volverá a Goku, aunque igual temo encontrarlo, no quiero que piense que soy una chiquilla caprichosa y que le estoy acosando

Entre con cierta timidez al lugar, la verdad no sabía si debía estar ahí en esos momentos, aun tenía mis dudas, ¿Qué le diría?, algo como, ' _Goku, me gustaría que bueno, tu sabes, que tal si tu yo volvemos a acostarnos, pues la verdad aquella noche me dejaste con ganas de mas, y eh venido a buscarte, estoy muriendo por sentirte dentro de mi otra vez'_ … No, eso suena muy desesperado y pervertido, pero es lo que en verdad deseo, aunque no creo tener el valor para pedírselo

Camine entre la multitud, mientras pensaba seriamente si debía olvidar aquello y regresar a casa, ahogar mi pena en alcohol yo sola mientras veo esos hermosos videos que encontré, donde Lapis y yo éramos felices, donde él…

Siento que alguien choca contra mí de manera tosca, tal vez es que yo choque con esa persona por venir tan distraída. Al mirar… me choco con esa mirada tan fiera de Goku, él se ve increíblemente bien, su cabello esta alborotado, su expresión seria pasa a una sonrisa casi de inmediato, y de manera inmediata siento que me sonrojo

"Goku… yo no te vi, lo siento" Me disculpo, ahora estoy nerviosa, aterrada a decir verdad

"Pequeña Milk, es bueno volver a verte" Me dice con esa voz tan gruesa que hace que sienta las piernas débiles "¿Vienes sola, o esperas a alguien?" Me pregunta

Reúno el valor para mirarlo a los ojos "Vine sola, por un trago" Le contesto, no pienso decirle que de hecho moría por encontrarlo

"Entonces pequeña, ¿Me permites invitarte un Martini?" Su voz es tan sensual, que recorre mis sentidos haciéndome vibrar de emoción

"Tú no estás esperando ya a alguien" Le comento, mientras caminamos entre las personas a la barra

El sonríe con arrogancia, sus ojos son hermosos, kami, quiero volver a estar con este hombre, puedo sentir lo húmeda que estoy, pero me da tan vergüenza decirlo, es tan extraño, este deseo que siento, es tan nuevo para mi

"En realidad vine con la intención de verte nuevamente"

Mis ojos se abren en sorpresa, cuando quiero preguntarle acerca de ¿Por qué él deseaba verme?, llegamos a la barra, y entonces pide un par de bebidas

"Goku… tu…"

"Tengo aun la ropa que me has prestado, por desgracia no la traigo conmigo, la eh dejado en mi casa, pero en cuanto tengas tiempo puedes pasar por ella, o puedes decirme y te la llevo a casa, aunque no sé si sea buena idea ir a donde…"

Suspiro decepcionada, debía saber que era para algo como eso… después de todo, la ropa es de Lapis, y a decir verdad, es bueno recuperarla, la verdad no se qué pensaba cuando se la di, tal vez era que…

"Sus tragos" Interrumpe el mesero mis pensamientos

"Puedo ir por ella hoy mismo, después de todo solo necesito un par de tragos hoy, así que si no te molesta iré a tu casa" Le digo tomando del Martini

El sonríe y asiente "Si no te molesta, podemos ir en mi coche, yo mismo te traeré de regreso, pero es algo confuso el camino si no conoces, y más de noche" Me ofrece

Yo asiento "Solo deja que tome esos tragos y te acompaño"

"Perfecto Pequeña, entonces iremos a mi departamento en un rato mas, mientras podrías decirme tu nombre completo no crees"

Le doy una ligera sonrisa "Milk Ox Satan" Le digo extendiéndole la mano

…..

Estuvimos un largo rato en el bar, Goku me hizo varias preguntas, como ¿En donde había estudiado?, ¿Si tenía familia en la cuidad?, y aunque al principio se me hizo un poco raro, luego supuse que era normal, después de todo el no me conoce, así que supongo que es normal su curiosidad. De igual manera yo le hice una serie de preguntas por mera curiosidad igual

Tome un par de tragos, además de Martini, y me sentía cada vez más abierta al hablar con Goku. Me subí a su coche y manejo a su casa, mientras que yo miraba por la ventana, y me reía de lo estúpido que era ir a su casa solo por unas mudas de ropa, es decir… hay bastante más en casa, yo lo que deseaba en esos momento era sexo, no una cortes invitación

Llegamos a su casa, y casi caí al piso cuando baje del coche, la verdad estaba algo mareada, el alcohol no es mi amigo, pero es bueno para hacerme olvidar que soy una idiota

Goku rápidamente me ayudo, tomando de los brazos

"Creo que estas algo pasada de copas pequeña, no debí dejarte beber tanto" Me comenta mientras camina conmigo a la entrada

Lo miro desafiante, estoy cansada… no quiero amabilidades, yo lo quería ver para algo, así que se lo diré, y si me rechaza, bueno, al menos lo abre intentado. Al llegar a la puerta, antes de que pueda abrirla, lo empujo lejos de mí, y entonces me lanzo sobre, él, para empezar a besarlo

Goku no tarda nada en corresponder a mi beso, y me sostiene en sus brazos, mientras toma de mi cabello, y me aprieta, separándome de sus labios, mientras yo jadeo un poco irritada

"Pequeña" Me habla mientras jadea igual que yo

Puedo sentir su corazón acelerado tal y como el mío

"¿Quieres hacer esto?" Me pregunta muy serio "Milk… yo quiero ser tu amante, el único que tengas, el único al que recurras" Me dice mirándome a los ojos

No sé si es el alcohol, la desesperación, ó la realidad, pero él dijo que ¿Quiere ser mi amante?

"Quiero hacerlo contigo Goku, y quiero que seas mi amante" Le digo con seguridad, tal vez la culpa llegue luego, o tal vez no

En realidad no sé como terminara todo esto, pero quiero saber a dónde me llevaran estos sentimientos extraños, además… ¿Lo necesito?

En esos momentos Goku me vuelve a besar, mientras hace un par de movimientos y abre la puerta de la casa, para adentrarnos al lugar, que está demasiado oscuro, sin embargo él no me suelta, me lleva con él hasta topar por otra puerta, y la abre, siento que me deposita en algo suave, y se aleja de mi

"Goku… ¿Qué..?" El enciende una luz

Cuando lo hace, tengo que cubrirme el rostro con la mano, pues la luz de pronto me molesta

"Déjame verte pequeña, por que en verdad eres lo más hermoso que jamás podre mirar" Me dice en un leve ronroneo mientras se acerca a mi

Me levante de la cama, y di un paso más cerca de él

"Siéntate" Le exigí, mientras señalaba la cama

El no tardo en obedecer a mi petición, camino pasando a mi lado, y se sentó en la cama, mientras me miraba fijamente, como si deseara no perder detalle de mí. Al principio sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas, podía sentir mi corazón corriendo como loco, estaba totalmente excitada

Empecé a bajar mi pantalón, lo hice de manera lenta, sin quitar mis ojos de los de Goku. Hacía mucho tiempo no sentía que alguien me miraba con tanto deseo como él lo está haciendo ahora mismo

No quiero olvidar el amor que siento por Lapis, solo quiero olvidar el dolor que siento de la soledad, y creo que Goku puede ayudarme a olvidarlo

Deje caer mis pantalones, mostrando una linda braga de encaje color rosa pastel, mientras doy unos pasos hasta estar cerca de Goku, me subí en él, y empecé a besarlo con desesperación, deseaba perderme en el sabor de sus besos, en el roce que sus manos daban a mi cuerpo, en el calor que me transmitía

Goku dejo mis labios, para lamer mi cuello, dando lengüetazos mientras sus manos tocaban mis piernas, hasta llegar a mi trasero, donde apretó un poco, mientas trazaba el contorno de mis bragas. Entonces lo sentí morder mi cuello, no me dolió, solo sentí una electricidad increíble recorrer mi cuerpo

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello, revolviéndole más, mientras frotaba mis caderas con su entre pierna, haciendo que pareciera que estaba penetrándome aun cuando todavía no lo hacía, sentía sus dientes en mi piel, sus manos en mi espalda, mientras trataba de quitar los tirante de mi blusa

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, escuche un gruñido de sus labios, cuando dejo de jugar con mi cuello, paso sus manos de mi espalda a mis pechos, y levanto la blusa que los cubría

"Pequeña… no traes sostén" Jadeo cuando me lo dijo

Sentí sus manos calientes tocar mis pezones, tirando de ellos con un poco de fuerza. Entonces gemí un poco, pues sentía delicioso con cada toque. Goku pasó su lengua por mi cuello, llegando a mi oreja, donde mordió mi lóbulo

"Quiero escucharte, no te contengas" Me dijo en un susurro

Solo logro mandarme más descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo, una sensación sin duda increíble

Busco mis labios, y me beso, metiendo su lengua en mi boca, que empujaba con fuerza dentro de mí, mientras sus manos aun presionaban mis pezones, que estaban ya muy endurecidos. Debajo de mi podía sentir el bulto en sus pantalones, con cada roce que daban nuestros cuerpos

Entonces él me empujo un poco de su cuerpo, trato de levantar un poco sus caderas para quitarse el pantalón, pero en la posición en que estábamos le era casi imposible, así que me retire de encima suyo

"No lo hagas… pequeña" Trato de retenerme cuando me baje de sus caderas

Sin embargo me arrodille frente a él, diría que estaba sonrojado cuando me miro

Empecé a bajar el cierre de su pantalón, mientras que él parecía haberse quedado helado mirándome, entonces levanto un poco su caderas, y me ayudo a deslizar fuera su pantalón, dejándome ver su erección, la cual en esos momentos solo me provocaba meter en mi boca, quiera saborearlo, me moría por hacerlo

Y sin decir nada, pase mi lengua por la punta, que tenía una gota aperlada, con un sabor salado, escuche como gruño cuando mi lengua apenas toco la punta de su pene, mientras yo miraba asombrada, y disfrutaba del sabor e esa sola gota de él. Deslice mi lengua por el contorno, y poco a poco empecé a meterla en mi boca, abriendo lo mas que podía para que entrara, mientras mi lengua jugaba de manera incontrolable, pasando por cada vena que podía sentir del hinchado miembro. Empecé a subir y bajar en su miembro con mi boca, acelerando de a poco el ritmo

De pronto sentí la mano de Goku en mi cabello, tomándome con fuerza, moviendo mi cabeza a un ritmo un poco más rápido que el que yo estaba marcando, pero deje que lo hiciera, pues me agradaba

Solo se escuchaban los gruñidos que él daba, y los chapoteos de mi boca al recibir dentro su miembro, sentí de pronto que se inclino, y una de sus manos pasó a mi pecho descubierto, mientras masajeaba y apretaba mi pezón, dándole leves tirones, yo seguía chupándole. Gemí con él en mi boca, pues sentía delicioso, al cabo de unos minutos, alejo bruscamente mis labios de su pene, le mire, tenía una expresión increíble, y supe que pasaba, estaba por eyacular, así que le ayude… empecé a bombear con mis manos, mientras el miraba mi acción

"Pequeña… Mi… Milk"

Jadee, cuando empezó a eyacular en mi mano, se sentía tan caliente, sus piernas temblaron ligueramente, y yo saque hasta la última gota, lo deseaba

Lleve mis dedos llenos de su semen a mi boca, lamiendo hasta la última gota, mire su pene flácido, estaba cubierto de semen, y sin pensarlo, empecé a lamerlo todo

"¿Qué haces… pequeña?" Me pregunto con voz temblorosa

Yo deje mi labor unos momentos, y le mire

"Lo limpio, además, lo quiero sentir dentro de mí, y para eso necesito que este duro de nuevo" Le conteste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

El gimió mientras yo volvía a mi labor, lamí todo su semen, y entonces sentí como se endurecía nuevamente en mi boca, una vez que estuve a gusto con el resultado, me levante, y me quite las bragas, en verdad no quiero que rompa toda mi ropa interior, así que me deshago de ellas antes de que él decida que tiene que romperlas

Sentía lo mojada que estaba, no necesitaba más estimulación, en verdad estaba ya lista para recibirlo, y lo deseaba con muchas ganas

Mientras Goku se quito la camisa, dejándome ver su torso, el cual solo provocaba que deseara morderle. Lo vi estirarse a una mesita cerca de la cama, y sacar un pequeño paquete color plata, lo abrió y se coloco el condón rápidamente

Me senté encima de él nuevamente, pero esta vez roce su pene erecto con mi pelvis, mientras besaba su cuello, y su pecho, tratando de inclinarlo hasta que callera de espaldas a la cama, después de un par de minutos logre que lo hiciera, lo mire con una sonrisa de satisfacción, había logrado montarlo, y ahora deseaba que entrara en mi

Iba a tomar su pene para ponerlo dentro mío, pero entonces sentí sus dedos pasar por mi entrada húmeda, deslizo despacio, y luego introdujo dos dedos en mi, haciendo que jadeara por la invasión

"Ah… Goku…Goku" Estaba en extremo excitada

"Estas tan mojada, ¿Yo te hago estar así de mojada pequeña?" Me pregunto con voz ronca

Yo asentí con fuerza "Tu me pones así Goku" Estaba desesperada

Sus dedos bombeaban en mi interior, mientras yo solo mecía mis caderas para que entraran mas en mi, entonces el metió otro dedo dentro de mí, haciendo que golpeara mi clítoris al entrar, logrando que mi placer se multiplicara, estaba tan cerca de sentir mi primer orgasmo, pero Goku retiro sus dedos antes de que pasara

Lo mire mientras lamia sus dedos llenos de mi esencia

"Me encanta tu sabor pequeña Milk" Me lo dice mirándome con lujuria

"Goku" Estoy tan desesperada por sentirlo, que no puedo sopórtalo mas, tomo su pene en mi mano, lo dirijo a mi entrada, y entonces sin contemplación alguna, me hundo en el de manera inmediata

Di un pequeño gritito al sentirlo, pero es que el placer era tanto que no pude evitarlo, sentí las manos de Goku apretar con fuerza mis muslos, mientras jadeaba

Empecé un ritmo constante y rápido mientras los cabalgaba, apoye mis manos en su duro pecho, y arquee la espalda, podía sentir como con cada golpe se hundía mas en mi, llenándome por completo, golpeando dentro de mi cada parte que hacía que me enloqueciera. Una de sus manos tomo mis caderas con fuerza, mientras la otra busco mi abdomen, tocándome lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos, donde estrujo con fuerza

"Goku… Goku…" Grite, estaba sudando demasiado, sentía el calor en todo mi cuerpo

Su mano en mi pecho descendió, llegando a mi ombligo, donde apretó un poco mi piel, luego toco la unión de nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que sintiera un extraño escalofrió pasar por mi cuerpo, entonces empezó a dar un liguero masaje en esa zona, logrando que mi éxtasis aumentara, estaba tocando mi punto más sensible, mientras me penetraba

No pasó mucho para que sintiera otro orgasmo delicioso, logrando que apretara mas mis caderas, apresando mas su pene en mi interior, no lo soporte y grite su nombre con desesperación, me deje caer en él, y sentí rápidamente que su boca tomaba mi pezón, lamiéndole de un lado a otro, haciendo que la secuela de mi orgasmo se prolongara

Lo mire, su cabellos estaban húmedos, apretaba la mandíbula, y me miraba fijamente mientras me corría

Tan pronto como mi orgasmo paso, lo sentí levantarse, entonces me giro y me puso en cuatro patas, mientras se arrodillaba detrás mío, sentí incomodidad cuando saco su pene de dentro de mí, pero pronto lo volví a sentir rozando mi entrada

Entonces levanto una de mis piernas, tomándola con fuerza en su brazo, mientras empezaba a entrar en mi, su otra mano me sostenía de la cintura, y empezó a embestirme con fuerza, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, y gemía, y jadeaba sin control alguna, recibiendo con total alegría todo lo que él me daba

Apreté las sabanas dejado de mí con fuerza, Goku estaba embistiéndome una y otra vez, sentí su aliento cerca de mi espalda, mordió mi piel, y luego chupo con fuerza, llegando a hasta mi oído

"Eres increíble Milk" Me dijo entre gemidos "No lo soportare tanto tiempo"

Entonces paso su lengua por mi hombro, y sin esperarlo, me mordió, clavándome sus dientes profundamente en la piel, enterrándome sus colmillos, provocando que diera un grito entre el dolor y el placer

Ahí sentí otro orgasmo invadirme, y no fui la única, el también se corrió, pues apretó mi cintura y sentí el calor que pasaba por mi vientre, mientras se sacudía tembloroso detrás mío

Fue increíble, poco a poco me deje caer en la cama, Goku hizo lo mismo sin salir de mi, además se recargo en sus brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso en mi cuerpo, y entonces empezar a salir despacio de dentro mío, no quería que lo hiciera, me queje en voz muy baja

El rodo a mi lado, y paso su brazo por mi cuerpo… se acerco a mí

"Solo se mi amante Milk, te daré todo lo que necesitas, te hare el amor día y noche si me lo pides" Me dijo besando mi espalda

Sonreí, Goku era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, su calor, estar así con él, y yo quería ser su amante

-0o0-

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, me despertó de mi placentero sueño, estaba tan satisfecha y cómoda, que no me fije en quien llamaba a esas horas, solo me estire de la cama, y busque mi ropa, tome mi teléfono y conteste mientras me acomoda de nuevo en la cama

"Cuñada, estoy fuera de tu departamento pero nada que abres, dime ¿Estas en otra parte, se te olvido que vendría por ti?" Era la voz de Lazuli

En esos momentos desperté por completo, sentándome en la cama, y me puse nerviosa… estaba desnuda, con el brazo de Goku en mi cintura, mientras él se removía a un lado mío

"¿Cuñada, estas ahí?" Lazuli subió su tono de voz "Milk Ox Satan, ¿Me estas escuchando?" Grito

Entonces Goku se removió, y empezó a ronronear, mientras lamia mi piel, haciéndome estremecer

"Pequeña, ¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano?" Me murmuro en voz alta

Lo mire aterrada, a pesar de que en esos momentos no llevaba mi alianza, sentía que iba a dar explicaciones aun así, pues Goku me miro, y se despertó por completo, cuando la voz de Lazuli resonó en el teléfono

"¿Estas con alguien Milk?" Un grito de sorpresa de parte de Lazuli hizo a Goku sentarse

Yo aun seguía muda

"Lazuli, yo estoy en donde Bulma, iré a mi casa en un rato… por favor discúlpame, no saldré contigo hoy… yo…" Mierda, ¿Qué le diría? "Te llamo luego" Y colgué

Me sentía pésimo, y me cubrí la cara, quería llorar de vergüenza

Goku me abrazo "Pequeña, ¿Hice algo malo?" Me pregunto

Lo mire, él no había hecho nada malo, era yo la que hacia las cosas mal

Fin Pov Milk

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Sé que está muy largo, espero que hayan llegado al final, sin aburrirse**

 **Bueno, ahora queda saber cómo termina esto… pronto, pero no en el siguiente capítulo, pues ese será para saber cómo empezó todo con Bulma y Vegeta, antes de la** _ **Traición**_


	24. Traición P2

**V y B**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que le pertenecen a, Akira Toriyama, y yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación**

 **Traición P2**

Gohan voló con rapidez, su escúter lo estaba conectando con Goten, necesitaba avisarle rápidamente lo que sucedía, no tardo mucho para que su hermano menor contestara el escúter, y en cuanto lo hizo…

"Goten, deja lo que estés haciendo ahora mismo, necesito que vueles de inmediato al palacio" La voz tan gruesa de Gohan logro captar la atención de su joven hermano

El hibrido abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca antes había escuchado a su hermano así de serio

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Pregunto rápidamente "Te escucho realmente preocupado"

Gohan no detuvo su vuelo, siguió veloz, sabía que algo estaba por ocurrir, aunque no tenía idea de que era, si sabía que no podía ser nada bueno

"No se aun, padre me llamo, y me pidió ir por Bulma, así que solo ve al palacio, y encuéntralo" Gohan podía mirar ya la casa de la peli azul

"Por qué te llamo a ti, dime y…" La voz de Goten se corto

Gohan había llegado a su destino, y lo que menos necesitaba era perder el tiempo hablando con Goten, del porque su padre Kakaroto, les había llamado tan de pronto, con la exigencia de que uno de ellos llevara al científico

No tardo, y toco la puerta, no lo hizo como siempre, despacio, y esperando paciente, más bien, toco fuerte, anunciando a todas voces que había alguien, y sin esperar a que ella abriera, se adentró en la vivienda, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con ella parada del otro lado de la puerta, con las manos cruzadas, y un semblante de clara preocupación… tan pronto la chica lo vio, y corrió a él

"'¿Qué haces tú aquí, dime ha pasado algo?… kami Gohan di algo" La mujer tenía el rostro lleno de duda, desesperación y terror

El joven hibrido recorrió su atuendo, esa mujer frente a él había sido la primera hembra que había llamado su atención, después de todo, la conocía desde que era un crio, y sin notarlo sus sentimientos por ella, habían cambiado hasta desearla, pero siempre se mantuvo lejos, por un par de razones, en especial el macho que la sobreprotegía con fiereza de cualquier espécimen masculino que se le acercara, y por desgracia eso lo incluida, otra razón, y más importante aún, esa hembra, jamás permitiría a un crio solo poco más grande que él propio, la pretendiera, o quizás simplemente no permitiría a ningún hombre cerca, tal vez tenía que ver con aquel que fue su primer amor. Pero eso no evitaba que cada vez que la tenía cerca sus mejillas se sobre calentaran, y sintiera algo extraño en el sistema, logrando ponerle nervioso, pero ahora debía concentrarse, llevarla a su padre, y saber que pasaba

"Bulma debes venir conmigo por favor, mi padre ha llamado, quiere que te lleve ahora mismo al palacio, dijo que era urgente" El chico se acercó a ella

Bulma no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, sabía que fuera lo que fuera tenía que ver con el hibrido que había salido de su casa momentos antes, y el saiyajin que ahora reinaba en el planeta, y se podía imaginar las consecuencias, así que si más, dejo que el joven frente a ella, quien era más alto la cargara al estilo novia, y la elevara por los aires

Gohan no podía dejar de mirar el bello rostro de la mujer entre sus brazos, y la calidez que la mujer emanaba mientras este la estrujaba un poco más a su pecho, usando como pretexto el mejor agarre para que no callera durante la trayectoria

Moría por conseguir que un día esa mujer lo viera como el hombre que era, y no el crio al cual había mirado desde años atrás, solo deseaba tener una oportunidad, él podría mostrarle que no todos los saiyajin eran unos malditos, él jamás la abandonaría con un crio en el vientre, estaría ahí para cuidarla… pero nuevamente, ella se negaba a la posibilidad, y aun no sabían quién era aquel, además, estaba su hermano, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, ella no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que él sentía por ella

Mortificado, siguió su vuelo, por el tono que su padre había utilizado, estaba claro que tal vez su hermano y la peli azul corrían peligro, pero eso solo alentó más su deseo de protección, el cuidaría la vida de ambos, así costara la suya propia

Por otro lado, Bulma, trato de esconder su rostro preocupado en el pecho del joven saiya que la llevaba, pero no podía ocultar el latir rápido de su corazón, moría de angustia, ¿Qué carajo estaba pensando hacer Vegeta, porque lo llamaría, y sobre todo, cuando supiera, que haría?, el miedo la embargo, pero los brazos de Gohan la apretaron, dándole seguridad, mostrándole que ella tenía quienes la querían y la protegerían, una familia a la cual no pertenecía, pero que gustosamente le habían acogido, cuando se sintió más perdida… y de manera inevitable, no pudo dejar de pensar como su vida la había llevado hasta ese momento donde su vida parecía pender de un jodido hilo muy delgado, quiso arrepentirse de aquel maldito día donde todo comenzó, pero había una razón muy grande para no hacerlo…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Casi dos décadas atrás…

El chico de cabellos alborotados, y cola marrón entro a su casa, con manchas de tierra en la frente, un poco de sangre, y un par de cortes y moretones increíblemente visibles en el rostro, y brazos, pero aun así el pequeño saiya, estaba sonriendo triunfal

Detrás de él, y aun con una sonrisa más grande, se encontraba su hermano mayor, de larga cabellera negra y espesa, quien llegaba en peores condiciones que el menor, pero eso parecía no afectarles en nada, por el contrario, ambos estaban demasiado felices, quizás era que la misión había sido un éxito, y además del repentino suceso dentro de la nave que los regresaba

Raditz no pudo más cuando su padre con figura imponente, se acercó a ambos, y los observo detenidamente, cruzando los brazos, y con una mueca que parecía molestia, pero era la forma normal del saiya de mostrarse tranquilo, y ahí fue; cuando su padre abrió la boca, que Raditz no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír como loco psicópata

Bardock por su parte, ni había formulado su pregunta, cuando su hijo mayor ya estaba en un ataque de estupidez, solo atino a mirar a la hembra detrás suyo, la cual debía ser la causante de tal cosa, pues seguro los genes de ella, traían incorporado ese pequeño gen estúpido que sus dos hijos habían heredado

El hombre se aclaró la garganta, esperando que con eso su hijo mayor parara su maldita risa estúpida, y el menor dejara de gruñir como animal en pleno combate

"Sigo sin entender tu maldita diversión Raditz, has estado así desde que regresamos a casa" Gruño furioso y con el ceño fruncido Kakaroto "Si no te callas te matare idiota" El pequeño saiya parecía seguro de cumplir tal amenaza

Raditz miro a su progenitor, que estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de ambos, total, su hembra era joven, y podía tener más hijos, así que eso no era el problema…

"Pero si tú eres el que ha hecho tal estupidez, y con la humana" La risa volvió inmediatamente "Seguro que, a padre, le encantara la jodida noticia, yo que tú me largaba de casa ahora mismo, antes de tal humillación" Resoplo el mayor

Bardock levanto las cejas curioso, ¿Qué carajo seria eso tan humillante que su hijo pudiera hacer para que se sintiera obligado a dejar la casa, con solo 11 años de edad?, entonces su peor temor apareció en su mente, tal vez en medio de la misión un enemigo inferior había logrado que el niño fuera derrotado, y humillado así no solo a su familia, sino a toda la raza Saiyajin… si era eso, el mismo lo sacaría fuera, y tal vez le arrancaría la cola de manera lenta y dolorosa, ¿O… acaso un guerrero humano fue más fuerte que ellos?, sería peor…

"¿Qué hiciste Kakaroto?" El gruñido furioso y demandante del hombre mayor hizo que el niño saiya lo volteara a ver

El pequeño frunció mas el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos, estaba molesto, ¿Qué de malo tenia?

La impaciencia hizo a Bardock gruñir en advertencia

"El mocoso idiota le pidió a la Princesa Milk, la mocosa que fuimos a rescatar, que se casara con él en cuanto tuviera edad, solo porque la mocosa en agradecimiento le lleno la panza de comida" Dijo Raditz muerto de risa

Bardock se tensó, no tenía idea de a donde irían de misión, ni de que se trataba, después de todo sus hijos ya tenían edad para cuidarse, solo se preocupaba del día en que sus visiones se volvieran todas verdad, ya que tenía que estar pendiente de dicho acto, sobre todo por cierto príncipe y cierta peli azul…

Kakaroto se giró y enrollo su cola con fuerza a su cintura "Ella dijo que cocinaba bien porque la estaban entrenando para ser una buena esposa, y que a su marido le cocinaría todo cuanto deseara, así que después de preguntarle si ya sabía con quien se casaría, y que ella dijera que no, me ofrecí… no veo lo malo en eso, ella prometió cocinar solo para mi cuanto deseara" Gruño el pequeño

Bardock no podía creer aun lo idiota que seguía actuando su hijo menor, aun cuando cambio su destino, al alertar al rey de la traición del imperio frio, siempre pensó que en algún momento se cruzaría con la humana, y no le molestaba, después de todo tendrían hijos fuertes y serian poderosos guerreros, pero no sabía que sería tan absurda la forma por la cual la reclamaría

Raditz espero paciente el regaño de su padre, al menor, por haber prometido tal estupidez a una inferior humana, que no tenía ni el mínimo poder de pelea, sin embargo, eso no paso, el hombre solo dio media vuelta, ignorando el asunto por completo

"Esa niña es débil, que clase de hembra será… seguro se muere cuando la tomes" Murmuro Raditz a su hermano menor

El pequeño lo miro molesto "No me importa si es débil, mientras cocine todo lo que yo quiera, está bien para mi"

Raditz se dio un golpe en el rostro "Si quiera sabes lo que tendrás que hacer con la hembra pare reclamarla no"

El niño saiya pareció meditar el asunto, después de todo, para él bastaba con que supieran que era suya, la llevaría a vivir a su casa, y ella cocinaría nada más para él, ¿Qué otra cosa tenía que hacer?, ah… claro, su deber seria protegerla por que claramente ella era débil, pero eso no le molestaba, él pensaba seguir incrementando su poder

"Esa primera misión tuya, sí que te atrofio el cerebro" Dijo Raditz con burla, mientras caminaba dentro de la casa

…..

El saiya mayor miro por la ventana al palacio, si bien a él no le molestaba en absoluto que su hijo terminara con la terrícola; si había cambiado un poco el destino del príncipe y la chica de pelo azul… cuando le había informado al rey, acerca de la hembra que su hijo tomaría por esposa, el rey de inmediato se mortifico, y no quiso oír mas nada, proclamo al instante que la sangre real no podría mezclarse con otra raza, menos una tan inferior como la humana, y que se mataría a cualquier crio que naciera si una unión de este tipo se daba sin el cuidado debido

En pocas palabras, al hombre no le importaba si su hijo decidía divertirse con mujeres de otras razas, pero si dejaba a una embarazada, la mataría junto con el crio, sin importar si era una especie aliada, no iba a permitir un heredero impuro en su trono

A Bardock no le dio tiempo de informarle al hombre lo poderoso que el hijo de esta unión seria, ni menos que esto sería un beneficio aún mejor para el reino, pues quizás ninguna hembra saiya podría producir tal linaje, sin embargo, tampoco le importo, al final, quizás podría conseguir a esa hembra para su hijo mayor, después de todo, la mujer daría buenos guerreros

Sin embargo la aptitud de Raditz era la misma que el Rey, el chico no quería mesclar su sangre, y a Bardock dejo de importarle, tal vez al cambiar el destino, esas hembras no se encontrarían con los saiya… pero ahora que sabía que su hijo idiotamente había ' _vuelto_ ' ( _Por decirlo de un modo_ ) a caer con la hembra de cabellos negros, no tuvo duda que la peli azul se encontraría inevitablemente con el príncipe, y debía evitarlo… o moriría la chiquilla, y su cerebro era demasiado valioso para perderlo por un amargado viejo que no entendía de razones

….

Un par de años después…

Ahí estaba ella, mirando por la ventana de la nave espacial, sus ojos azules se abrieron con asombro, estaba a tan solo unas pocas horas de llegar al dichoso planeta Vegeta-se, el cual era conocido por sus formidables guerreros, por sus avances tecnológicos, y por ser uno de los aliados de la tierra. Apretó mas a su pecho su mochila, que contenía las capsulas suficientes con todo lo que pensó necesitar, además de que había ' _Hurtado_ ', por así decirlo, una gran cantidad de dinero de su casa, antes de escapar sin decir a donde se iría

Seguro sus padres tratarían en vano de encontrarla, pero ella no quería ser encontrada, solo quería vivir una aventura, descubrir el mundo por su cuenta, después de todo, su gran inteligencia debía servirle para sobrevivir fuera de casa

Sus ojos brillaban con la expectativa de lo que haría estando lejos de toda regla impuesta por sus padres, moría por conocer a todo tipo de gente nueva, sobre todo esos de otras especies exóticas, además, era una chica de 16 años, que no tenía ni idea de que estaba sucediendo más allá de sus propias narices

…

En Vegeta-se, en el palacio…

El adolecente príncipe caminaba a grandes zancadas, estaba más que irritado, molesto, quería destruir algo en el preciso momento, aun no lograba superar el poder de su padre, y estaba más que humillado, había ido a retar al hombre, y solo había conseguido una triste golpiza humillante, no era que deseara el trono tan joven, pero si deseaba la gloria de ser el más fuerte de todos los guerreros del planeta, no había otra menta en su vida, solo esa

Ni siquiera su despertar sexual adolecente le había cambiado la perspectiva, después de todo, había visto como otros adolecentes Saiyajin enloquecían cuando sus hormonas no se podían contener más, un claro ejemplo… Brolly, era uno de los mejores guerreros no había duda, pero sus hormonas habían hecho al adolecentes perderse, pasando más tiempo detrás de alguna hembra que en el entrenamiento necesario, y eso asqueo al joven príncipe

Pensaba claro tomar a una hembra en algún momento, cuando tuviera la necesidad de procrear al siguiente heredero, pero aun había mucho tiempo para ello, además, el acto en sí, parecía tan burdo y sin verdadero place, solo era meter su pene en la chica y ya, o al menos eso era lo que el adolecente sabía, y la verdad no le intrigaba descubrir más haya, y no sabía por qué los machos saiyajin enloquecían, tal vez era que todos eran inferiores a él, y se dejaban llevar

Ahora mismo solo quería el placer de destruir algo con sus propias manos, y la verdad los saibaman ya eran cosa de niños, y no les satisfacía como antes, pensó seriamente ir y reclamar una misión, pero estaba ahora mismo necesitando un tanque de recuperación, tal vez primero debía sanar sus heridas y luego exigir esa misión para descargar un poco de frustración

….

Horas después y se encontraba más furioso, no le habían dado ninguna misión fuera del planeta, y todo por órdenes de su padre, además de eso, tenía prohibido salir del maldito planeta, como si fuera un crio

Fue a entrenar durante un largo rato, olvidando por completo el tiempo, no le importaba nada, solo conseguir un día derrotar a su padre, y mejor aún, matar al maldito traidor de Freezer que se escondía desde hacía años

Cuando sintió que el cuerpo no podía más, decidió dejarse caer al suelo, cerró los ojos brevemente, luego, fue a ducharse, solo se colocó el spandex azul, olvidando por completo la demás ropa formal real, en verdad no la necesitaba, después de todo, era tarde, y estaba por oscurecer…

Se asomó por su ventana, siempre estuvo en el palacio, los entrenamientos, las reuniones diplomáticas, todo era desde el palacio, y no pudo evitar preguntarse que había lejos de ahí, en la calles de Vegeta-se. Como príncipe conocía en su mayoría a todas las especies extraterrestres con las que estaban aliados, pero solo de vista, solo había hablado con algunos funcionarios por cosas políticas, pero era muy raro

Además su padre parecía muy renuente a que conociera hembras de otras especies, en particular aquellas que se parecía tanto a ellos, los humanos, incluso había proclamado que si una hembra de otra raza quedaba embarazada por un miembro de la familia real, esta moriría junto con el niño, pues no eran dignos de portar la sangre de un saiya tan importante, y aunque en realidad no entendía Vegeta por qué la molestia, el jamás pensaría tomar a una débil hembra humana u otra para procrear a su heredero, además, con la diferencia de fuerza, tal vez la mataría en el acto

Miro su escúter, estaba a un lado de su cama, pensó en colocárselo nuevamente, así en cualquier caso podrían localizarlo, pero estaba tan molesto, ¿Por qué mierda su padre lo trataba como a un crio?, ya no lo era, no más… pero, aun así, lo dejaban ' _castigado_ ', como a uno

Y ahí fue donde lo decidió, saldría del palacio… sin autorización, claro estaba, después de todo no la necesitaba, sus órdenes simplemente eran no salir del planeta, y el palacio solo era una pequeña parte del basto planeta rojo

Se colocó una capucha oscura encima del spandex, no quería llamar la atención de nadie, solo daría un par de vueltas, y conocería como era el lugar más allá del castillo

….

"Pero que… no puede ser cierto" La peli azul se lamentaba

Llegar al planeta pareció demasiado fácil, pero estar caminando por las calles no tanto, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que sus ropas llamaban mucho la atención ( _Imagínenle vestida como cuando conoció a Goku a sus 16 años_ )

"Ahora tengo hambre… pero todo está en las capsulas, y no puedo simplemente abrirlas todas aquí… kami, moriré de hambre" Se quejó sosteniendo su abdomen

Había parado en un pequeño lugar, parecían vender… ¿Verduras, Frutas?, ¿Qué eran esas cosas?, no tenía idea, pero se veían parecidas a frutas, y el hombre que estaba detrás era de apariencia felina, tenía ojos rasgados y negros, un par de orejas peludas, que sobre salían en sus cabellos espesos y largos, además de una nariz pequeña y negra

Bulma miro las que imagino eran frutas, y tomo la que a sus ojos parecía más apetecible… estaba pro preguntar el precio, pero una voz dulce le hizo desistir

"Oh… si fuera tú, no la llevaría, esa fruta es venenosa para los humanos, si la comes seguro morirás antes de saber que te lo causo" La chica era una mujer joven y de larga cabellera negra, de figura curvilínea, con un pequeño bulto en su panza, mostrando un embarazo, y que sonería enorme "Si quieres algo mejor toma esto, es comestible para nosotros y sabe delicioso, te lo aseguro" Dijo la chica

Bulma la miro, ella debía ser terrícola, no tenía cola como los Saiyajin, y además se veía muy dulce, claro y no tenía el uniforme de batalla tan particular de aquella raza guerrera, y todos los saiyas que había visto, tanto hombres como mujeres sin duda parecían muy serios y sin emoción alguna

"Gracias, es mi primera vez en este planeta y no tenía idea" Bulma se sentía un poco estúpida, pero después de todo, estaba empezando a conocer mejor todo en otro planeta "Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs" Extendió su mano la chica de cabellera azul

La morena le sonrio "Milk Ox Satan" Saludo la chica "Me tengo que ir Bulma, espero verte otro día, es bueno conocer a otra terrícola en el planeta" La chica empezó a caminar

Bulma miro a la mujer, era tan joven, quizás tendría la misma edad que ella, pero la chica estaba embarazada, y se veía feliz, entonces miro al joven de gran estatura y con armadura parecía a los otros saiyas que había mirado, y este desenrollaba su cola y la pasaba por la cintura de la chica, quien sonreía a pesar de que el chico tenía un rostro serio y hasta cierto punto, una mirada dura

Los miro desaparecer por los aires, y se impactó, no es no hubiera visto antes que dos razas diferentes se juntaran, solo que ellos se veían tan jóvenes, tal y como ella, y no pudo evitar pensar que ella aun quería vivir su vida antes de casarse, quiera vivir esa aventura llamada vida, en toda plenitud

…

Vegeta voló por la ciudad, en realidad nada parecía llamarle la atención, el lugar era simple, casas, otros saiyajin, varias especies de razas diferentes, y nada interesante a decir verdad…

Rápidamente se aburrió, además no quería que ningún otro saiya lo reconociera y entonces le causara problemas, decidió ir al palacio y mejor seguir entrenando hasta que desfalleciera, era aun más tentador que seguir en aquel lugar aburrido

Pero entonces algo llamo su atención, el cielo rojo estaba apagando la luz del planeta, pero, aun así, un reflejo azul llamo su atención, y por mera curiosidad decidió mirar más de cerca lo que era aquello, pues se veía bastante raro

Vegeta se acercó, y entonces miro más de cerca, ahí había una hembra muy particular, la chica no vestía como una guerrera saiya, y era más que obvio que no lo era, por ese particular cabello azul que tenía, además su ropa era en extremo rara, la chica parecía llevar algo que sostenía su cabello, como un lazo en color rojo, además de que la ropa, dejaba bastante piel expuesta de la chica, y a simple vista ella se veía… suave, su piel parecía muy suave… el príncipe, no supo por qué, pero se escondió detrás de un edificio, mientras espiaba a la chica, que mordía un fruto exótico, traído de otros planetas, y entonces… la chica tocaba en sus caderas, y saco de un estuche cuadrado una capsula pequeña

Nunca antes había visto esas capsulas, pero se asombró… la chica tiro el pequeño aparto, y una nube de humo se hizo presente, los ojos de Saiya se abrieron grandes cuando el humo se disipo y entonces miro un aparato extraño aparecer frente a la chica, no era una nave, y nunca antes había visto algo parecido

La curiosidad del joven lo hizo seguir mirando a esa hembra tan rara, y sus apartaos aún más raros, la chica se montaba al extraño aparato, y parecía encorvarse en el ( _La moto de Bulma_ ), y entonces un rugido se escuchó y el extraño aparto empezó a moverse, con la chica encima

Por inercia el cuerpo de Vegeta siguió de cerca a la chica, por alguna razón mientras más de cerca la seguía más podía sentir un aroma agradable que la chica despedía, y eso hizo que el joven se preguntara que llevaba la chica, que despedía ese aroma

….

Bulma se montó en su moto, y empezó a andar, debía buscar un lugar, uno donde pudiera dormir, y pensar mejor que haría al día siguiente, ella era inteligente, y llevaba dinero, tal vez recorrer el planeta no sería algo tan extraño, podría salir y mirar varios lugares, ver las distintas culturas que se alojaban en el planeta rojo, y así poder empezar su camino de aventuras

Sin embargo, la moto en que viajaba parecía tener otros planes, pues de pronto el aparato se detuvo de manera tosca, enviándola de golpe al suelo, haciendo que le sangrara la mejilla por un raspón, y que se lastimara una muñeca por el impacto

No había nadie cerca del lugar, de hecho, estaba totalmente vacío, y eso la preocupo, trato de levantarse, pero su muñeca dolía cuando quiso presionarla en el suelo

"Tks" Se quejó en voz baja, su viaje empezaba a salir mal, y apenas era el primer día

Se retiró un par de cabellos sueltos en la frente, y entonces sintió el líquido caliente bajar por su mejilla, y ahí lo noto, estaba sangrando su precioso rostro

Mientras tanto, Vegeta observaba no muy lejos lo que le había ocurrido a la chica, y es que al caer, la hembra humana, por llevar tan liguera la ropa, solo logro que se le miraran los calzones, que eran blancos, y que se apretaban bien a su trasero

Las mejillas del saiya no pudieron más que encenderse a rojo, y entonces por primera vez, el príncipe sintió vergüenza, le daba vergüenza mirar a la chica en el suelo, con el trasero al descubierto. Sin embargo, por más que deseaba que sus ojos se desviaran de la figura femenina, no pudo evitar seguir mirándola

Noto el hilo de sangre en la mejilla de la chica

"Terrícolas, después de todo son tan frágiles" Murmuro para sí mismo

Entonces un par de voces masculinas se acercaban al lugar, y Vegeta distinguió de inmediato la voz de su compañero Brolly. De pronto un sentimiento extraño invadió el pecho del joven príncipe, y es que sabía cuan atrofiado tenía Brolly el cerebro en cuanto a hembras, y si debía ser franco, la que tenía frente a él, era muy hermosa y demasiado exótica por su pigmentación, y seguro el saiya no dudaría en tomarla, y por alguna razón eso no parecía correcto o agradable

Sin saber por qué, o que lo motivo, voló rápidamente y tomo del suelo a la chica de cabellera azul, y la alzo en el aire, hasta esconderse con ella… mientras le cubría la boca

Buma sintió que moriría, alguien la tenía presa, y la apretaba con fuerza a su cuerpo, mientras ella pataleaba, y trataba inútilmente de defenderse, el dolor en la muñeca no importaba, ni el de su rostro, solo quería salir de entre los brazos de aquel que la había tomado, por que sintió que moriría, si… había escapado de casa solo para morir en otro planeta, completamente sola

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Presente…

El joven Hibrido llego al palacio, y se adentró, hasta llegar al salón de trono, no toco, ni dijo nada, después de todo, el Rey quien le había mandado a llamar, ya le debía estar esperando del otro lado, así que, sin más, se adentró al lugar

El chico camino con la frente en alto, y se detuvo a buena distancia del hombre de cabello en forma de llama

Vegeta observo con desprecio al joven hibrido, solo mirarlo le molestaba, la sangre le hervía, era una jodida vergüenza, en verdad, ¿Bulma lo había traicionado con ese chiquillo que ni siquiera tenía apariencia saiyajin?, bufo molesto y ladeo el rostro, aquel mocoso parecía más un jodido humano, si no fuera por esa cola, juraría que era un simple terrestre insignificante

El chico miro paciente a que el Rey dijera algo, después de todo, él, lo había buscado. Al ver que el hombre no hacía nada, decido inclinarse respetuoso

"Rey Vegeta, yo… no sabía que era usted personalmente quien me otorgaría el permiso para ser el protector de la científico del palacio real" El chico sonaba agradecido

Entonces un gruñido se escuchó, y luego pasos

"¿Qué es la mujer de pelo azul para ti mocoso?, y ¿Qué clase de cruza eres?" Pregunto despectivo

El chico sintió amargura, odiaba que la gente le preguntara por sus orígenes, y sobre todo por su maldito padre, el cual estaba más que seguro había dejado sola a su madre con él en el vientre, sin importarle lo que le pudiera pasar a la mujer o a él

"La mujer es mía, y soy un hibrido Saiyajin-Humano" El chico no dio más informe de la peli azul, nunca antes los había dado, y no iba a empezar ahora

Después de todo, que podía importarle al Rey del lugar, quien era realmente la peli azul

Vegeta sintió su cólera arder, iba a disfrutar matar al maldito mocoso que se atrevía a proclamar a esa hembra suya, su estúpida pigmentación tan rara sería el único recuerdo que le quedaría a la chica

"Tu nombre soldado" Exigió en un rugido el Rey

El chico entonces se levantó "Trunks" La voz segura y confiada del joven solo lograba molestar más a Vegeta

"Déjame decirte algo Trunks, este será tu fin, y esa hembra que proclamas tuya, será mía" Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se instaló en el rostro confiado de Vegeta

Trunks por su parte abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Había oído bien, el Rey Vegeta trataba de matarlo para quedarse con su madre?, una mueca apareció en su rostro, había dicho desde hace mucho que la hembra era suya, solo así lograba que nadie la molestara, que otros machos no trataran de reclamarla por la fuerza, pero ahora el rey de todos, lo amenazaba con matarla y arrebatársela

El joven de cabellos lavandas no pudo más que fruncir el ceño y sonreír de lado, ese tipo no sabía de lo que él era capaz, y más si se trataba de proteger a la hembra más importante de su vida, esa que había sacrificado todo para que el fuera un hombre de bien, un soldado respetado, y no un jodido bastardo ignorado por todos

Trunks sonrió, tal vez Vegeta-se, se quedaría sin Rey muy pronto

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hola… sé que muchos no se esperaban esto, pues pensaban que era Gohan… pero no. Otros tal vez ya sabían por dónde iba esto, así que espero que les agrade, creo que tendrá uno o dos capítulos más para seguir con la historia de cómo se conocen Bulma y Vegeta, y para ver cómo reaccionan Trunks y Vegeta al saber que son el uno del otro**

 **Paulaamoraysupe89: Espero que estés más tranquila, ya que Gohan no es pareja de Bulma, y que disfrutes como va esto, ya que fue tu petición**

 **Roció: tuve que escuchar la canción de Pequeña, entonces entendí por qué te recordaba la historia de Goku y Milk. Espero que el próximo capítulo sea el cierre de esa historia, y sepamos como acabara esa pareja en Su Amante**

 **….**

 **Nota: Si alguna de ustedes ha leído mi historia _Mi acosador y Mi asesino_ , bueno les comento, pienso editar esa historia, y volver a subirla, ya que, al ser de mis primeros trabajos, bueno cometí mas errores, y sobre todo la redacción y ortografía, así que estoy pensando retomarlo, y editarlo, volverlo a publicarlo, pero ahora corrigiendo los errores**

 **Para los que no sepan es un ByV, con temas delicados, ya que hay mucha violencia, sangre y cosas por el estilo**

 **…..**


	25. Su Amante P3

**G y M**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

 **Su amante P3**

Pov Milk

 _Video_

" _Kami, ella es tan bonita… su cabello, tan negro, sus ojos negros como las noches sin estrellas… ¡es tan linda ¡" Un largo suspiro salió de los labios del joven rubio_

 _La cámara seguía enfocando a una chica joven, con una coleta alta, mientras ella escribía en su libreta, sus piernas se movían con fuerza, una clara muestra de sus nervios_

 _El salón estaba lleno de estudiantes, pero la pequeña cámara, enfocaba solo a esa chica. De pronto la chica dejo su lápiz a un lado, y se giró para poder mirar por la ventana, ella paso sus manos debajo de su mentón y ladeo su cabeza, de pronto sus piernas dejaron de moverse, y ella solo se dedicaba a mirar por la venta_

" _¡Eres un pervertido Lapiz!" El leve chillido perforo los tímpanos del oji azul que estaba muy embobado con la imagen que tenía frente a él "No puedo creer que la has estado grabando en clases, solo dime que no has metido esa maldita cámara a los baños de chicas" Reprocho la chica_

 _Lapiz se volteo, estaba editando en su computadora el video_

" _¿Y tú por qué carajo estas grabándome ahora?" Pregunto molesto "Apaga esa cámara Lazuli, estas peor que reportera de chismes"_

" _Si Milk resulta muerta por debajo de un puente, o violada y asesinada, bueno, digamos que podre tener lo que quiera, esta es la prueba de tu culpabilidad" La chica se rio tétrica de su humor algo siniestro "En verdad hermano, es muy raro lo que haces, tienes muchos videos de ella, ¿Porque simplemente no la invitas a salir?, así dejas de parecer perrito apaleado"_

 _El oji azul miro a la cámara y frunció el ceño "No entiendo cómo es que somos hermanos, imagina si no fueras mi familia, ¿Qué dirías de mí?"_

" _Por eso aprecia que me tienes, y por cierto…" La cámara se detuvo, pero el oji azul se veía ya un poco lejos en la imagen, mientras el video de la chica de cabellos negros seguía corriendo en su computadora_

" _Que quieres Lazuli, deja de molestar… tengo tarea"_

" _En unos, 30 min. Saldré con Milk, y llevare este video, se lo mostrare, a menos que te vistas y vengas con nosotras…"_

 _La cámara empezó a enfocar paredes de distintos colores, y un piso color beige, mientras se movía y enfocaba entre momentos la ropa de la chica, o algunos mechones rubios. Ella corría_

" _Lazuli, ¿Qué hiciste?" La voz del chico se escuchaba_

" _Solo arréglate… o le diré de todos los videos Lapiz Pervertido" Grito entre jadeos la rubia_

 _Fin del Video_

Han pasado tres meses desde que hable con Goku, y empezamos esta relación, de amantes, pero desde que regrese a casa al día siguiente, no pude evitar mirar uno a uno los videos que encontré en mi caja, en la mayoría Lazuli es la camarógrafa, y aparece Lapiz, cuando estábamos en la escuela, al parecer tenía una larga lista de videos míos

Algunos los he visto más de tres o cuatro veces, no puedo evitarlo. Lo hago por una sencilla razón, cada día que paso con Goku siento que mis sentimientos por el cambian, ya no es solo deseo, lujuria lo que me motivan a terminar en sus brazos, en un apasionado encuentro entre nuestros cuerpos calientes, ahora ay algo más, y no sé cómo tornarlo. Miro los videos porque no quiero olvidar esos buenos momentos con Lapiz, tengo miedo, de olvidarlo por completo, de llegar a sentir algo más profundo por Goku, y es que me preguntó solo una cosa

¿Se puede amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo?, será que los amo con la misma intensidad, o mi corazón se inclina por uno de ellos. Quisiera no tener este dilema, pero es así. No quiero alejarme de Goku, ya no podría, aunque quisiera, pero tampoco quiero dejar a Lapiz, olvidarlo, como si nunca nos hubiéramos cruzado por el camino de la vida

Los dos son tan iguales y a la vez diferentes, es algo tan extraño, pero cierto…

Goku me ha mostrado un lado muy salvaje, para todo en la vida, y con él, eh vivido nuevas experiencias, eh conocido cosas que antes temía hacer, sin embargo, lo único malo con él, es el secreto. No conozco a sus amigos, no sé nada más de él, que lo que él mismo me ha contado, y sé que guarda muchas cosas, y yo, lo respeto, después de todo yo también le guardo secretos

Es decir, yo estaba buscando una relación como la que tenemos, de amantes, no esperaba ni necesitaba nada más, pero ahora eso me parece poco, desearía poder tener algo más estable, pero estoy consciente de que eso sería algo imposible, Goku no es de la clase de chicos que busca algo formal, él mismo me la ha dicho

Lazuli insistió mucho al día siguiente de mi recuentro con Goku, estaba segura que estaba en la cama con otro tipo, me dijo que no se lo negara en la cara, y aun así, lo hice…

 **Flashback**

" **Vamos Milk, no soy ninguna estúpida, sé que estuviste con otro hombre, escuche una voz masculina" Su mirada era afilada, parecía que con esos ojos azules quisiera atravesarme el alma**

 **Trate de no temblar, de no mostrarme débil, no quería que supiera que efectivamente eso hice, que me perdí en el placer de los brazos de otro chico, que grite con descontrol con alguien más, que me entregue sin pudor a un hombre que apenas eh visto dos veces en mi vida, y que traicione al primer hombre en mi vida. La mire a los ojos, sintiendo que me desgarraba el dolor por dentro, pero no podía decirle nada de eso, así que la mire fijamente, juraría que mi mirada era tan afilada como la suya**

" **Estaba en casa de Bulma, me invito a salir, dado que no hay nadie en mi departamento no vi lo malo en quedarme con ella, tú misma me has dicho que puedo quedarme contigo cuando no quiero estar sola y triste en casa, ¿Te molesta que buscara a Bulma y no a ti cuñada?, es por eso que inventas esas cosas Lazuli" Mi voz sonó tan real, como si fuera una verdad absoluta, y quise romperme y llorar**

 **Ella me miro fijo, y sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis manos, donde me senti rápidamente incomoda… kami, se me olvidaba**

" **Veo que no traes tu alianza de matrimonio" Me lo dijo con frialdad, sus ojos en mis dedos desnudos**

 **Rápido trate de alejar mi mano de la mesa, me asuste, ¿Qué debía decirle?**

" **Yo la lleve a pulir, ya sabes, lo hago de vez en cuando, y bueno… la deje en la joyería, iré por ella en un rato" Voy a morir**

 **¿Cómo era que yo había llegado a ese extremo de mentirle tan descaradamente a esa mujer que es como mi hermana?**

 **Me miro unos segundos, como analizando mi respuesta, entonces sus ojos pasaron de mí, y una sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios. Me gire para mirar que era eso que tanto veía con interés, y no podía creerlo, ahí justo detrás mío, venia entrando Bulma, con una sonrisa enorme y satisfecha. Me maldije mentalmente, vine corriendo al encuentro con Lazuli, y se me olvido hablar con Bulma primero y rogarle que ella confirmara mi mentira, y es que, a decir verdad, quizás, en algún momento podría decirle la verdad a ella, pero no sé si algún día se la diría a Lazuli, después de todo es su hermana, y se cuanto lo ama**

" **Chicas, ¿Cómo amanecieron?" Pregunto mi amiga de cabello azul**

 **Sentí que mi corazón se hundía, Lazuli sabría la verdad, y me aborrecería**

 **Lazuli levanto una ceja extrañada, y me miro, haciendo una mueca**

" **¿Cómo amanecimos?" Pregunto Lazuli sin dejar de mirarme, yo traté de ser fuerte, y no quebrarme "Pensé que al menos sabrías como amaneció Milk, es decir, después de todo, ella alega que durmió en tu casa, y no en la casa de otro tipo" Su voz sonó dura, como un reclamo**

 **Bulma me miro, su rostro aún seguía sonriente. Ella me conoce desde hace mucho más que Lazuli, así que sé que para ella no pasó desapercibido mi claro nerviosismo, y mi maldita mentira,**

" **Vamos Lazuli, pareces reportera, claro que Milk durmió en mi casa, pero se fue antes de que pudiera saber cómo amaneció, y, a decir verdad, termine en la cama con un cuero, así que cariño, solo se lo que paso en mis cuatro paredes, cuando desperté, Milk ya no estaba, solo ese bombón que se paseaba en mi cocina" Bulma en verdad se veía relajada, como si aquello hubiéramos hecho la noche anterior**

 **Lazuli la miro extrañada, como si tratara de ver la mentira, pero Bulma es mejor actriz que yo, así que no pudo descubrir que efectivamente ella mentía**

" **Supongo entonces, que la voz del hombre que escuche hace unas horas, debió ser la nueva conquista de Bulma" Menciono Lazuli, cruzando sus brazos**

 **Yo asentí, al igual que Bulma**

 **Lazuli no se convenció del todo, pero no siguió preguntando más del tema, y con el paso de los días lo olvido, sin embargo, Bulma no lo hizo**

… **.**

 **Estábamos en mi departamento, Bulma aún tenía esa sonrisa enorme y cómplice en los labios, sabía que haría la pregunta, la esperaba desde que dejamos a Lazuli, pero ella pareció aguantarse, y yo di gracias, en verdad no quería contar mi vida amorosa mientras manejaba**

" **Dime, te lo suplico, dime que ese hombre te ha hecho gritar como loca, y te ha dado lo que te hacía falta, dime que te dieron duro y contra el muro" La vos de Bulma sonó entres una súplica y una afirmación**

 **La mire enrojecida "Eres tan sucia, ¿De dónde sacas eso de duro y contra el muro?" Con cada palabra sentía que moría más de vergüenza**

 **Ella se echó a reír "De ayer que dormiste en mi casa, y no con tu amante amiga mía, fue justo lo que hice en realidad" Me lo dijo sin ningún rasgo de mortificación por tal confesión**

" **Bulma, que sucia, eso no se dice… eso…"**

" **Amiga, el sexo es sucio, ¿has visto las películas cursis, donde se desvisten con lentitud, y lo hacen tan lento, con ojos tiernos?, pues es una jodida mentira cariño, en esos momentos las hormonas enloquecen, y nada es lento, ni miradas puras, solo lujuria y placer" Me sonrió mientras me lo dijo "Además no se te olvide, sé que Lapiz nunca la hizo de santo contigo"**

 **Mi rostro esta tan rojo que juro que estoy por desmayarme, no debería decirme esas cosas, pues solo hacen que mi imaginación vuele a lugares que nunca regresaran por más que yo lo desee**

" **No estuve con nadie, solo que no quise decirle nada a Lazuli, yo…"**

" **Mientes, te conozco, no me puedes engañar, y no te dejare tranquila, hasta que me digas, ¿Cómo fue, él era guapo, donde lo conociste, kami, dime que te lo disfrutaste, y solo fue una noche verdad?" Su mirada es tan penetrante, ella puede ver a través de mí, y lo sabe**

 **Suspire derrotada, ella en verdad cumpliría su amenaza, no me dejaría solo hasta que le contara al menos superficialmente algunas cosas**

" **Alto, de piel canela, cabellos negros alborotados, mirada afilada, y es dulce, realmente lindo, me trato tan bien, y disfruté mucho mi tiempo con él" Confesé al fin, pero no le di más detalles, no le dije que lo volvería a ver, ni le dije de nuestro trato, después de todo era un secreto nuestra relación**

" **¡Perfecto… Milk por fin lo hiciste!" Bulma grito eufórica "Hay que celebrarlo, kami, tenemos que celebrar esto, por fin lo has hecho, ya estaba pensando seriamente contratarte un gigolo, porque me preocupabas" Ella está feliz, y da saltitos en mi apartamento**

" **Lo dices como si yo fuera una vieja abandonada, que nunca en su vida tuvo hombre alguno, y esta urgentemente necesitada, es humillante Bulma" Reclame, pero ella no pareció escucharme**

" **Supongo que el galán dulce y tierno, no tiene nombre, y es mejor así, es decir, tu no necesitas de una relación, solo esto, una noche de desahogo, dime ¿Verdad que se sintió bien?" Sus ojos tienen ese brillo pícaro, que hacen que me sonroje**

 **Ella rio, y se aventó en mis muebles**

" **Tomare eso como un sí" Me dijo mientras miraba curiosa la cámara que estaba en el piso de mi sala, mientras cargaba "¿Y esa cámara tan vieja?"**

 **Me acerque, ahora debía también contarle de ello**

 **Fin Flashback**

Lazuli no ha vuelto a tocar el tema, es más, parece más tranquila conmigo, tal vez sea mi cambio de aptitud, pues desde que hace un tiempo salgo más del departamento, Lazuli me ha invitado a una presentación a su trabajo, y me queda como anillo al dedo, él estará aquí, y así no iré sola, seguro que a Lazuli le agradara que vallamos, solo espero que Bulma y él no discutan, y salga Bulma con alguna indiscreción

Pero hoy veré a Goku, voy a disfrutar al máximo nuestro día, pues no lo voy a poder ver toda la semana, así que hoy debo disfrutar al máximo mi tiempo, además, aun no le digo que no estaré comunicándome con él durante la semana

Guardo los videos, los eh terminado todos, y siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa, así como lágrimas, pero cada vez es menos, creo que debo seguir haciéndolo hasta que pueda mirarlas sin llorar. Aun no le digo a Goku, la verdad no sé si deba decirle, es decir, ¿Cambiara en algo si le digo la verdad?, supongo que no, simplemente seguiremos como hasta ahora, en una relación donde solo somos amantes, y es todo…

Fin Pov Milk

Pov Goku

Hace un par de meses que Milk y yo estamos en esta relación de amantes, y sé que algo está cambiando, la pequeña ha logrado algo que nadie había logrado antes, y es que, aunque me quiera engañar, la verdad es que estoy loco por esa chica, creo que me eh enamorado de Milk, mi pequeña Milk

¿Ella podría amarme a mí?, no creo, solo soy su amante, el hombre con quien desahogarse, y solo eso. No me quejo, yo le pedí ser su amante, pero no pensé que un día me pesaría tal petición, la verdad solo lo pensé de momento, pero ahora esta relación parece un poco vacía, quisiera… por primera vez, quisiera algo más serio, la pequeña me vuelve loco, y odio pensar que pueda causar el mismo efecto en otro

Decidí respetar su privacidad y no investigar nada de ella, a decir verdad, es cierto, no la creo capaz de estar con un hombre que la maltrate, además eh notado por el tiempo que pasa conmigo que él no debe estar mucho tiempo en la cuidad, a decir verdad, tal vez él trabaje en otro lugar, por lo poco que ella dice, él parece trabajar en alguna rama del gobierno, quizás por eso no lo deja

Me vuelve loco pensar en eso, sé que no ha estado con él, siempre tiene tiempo para mí, nunca me ha dicho que no está disponible para verme, incluso en ocasiones se queda en mi casa, o yo termino quedándome en el departamento de ella, aun cuando no me agrada tanto la idea, y es que con solo saber que ese idiota vive ahí, me repugna…

Pero tengo que aguantarme. Nunca pensé terminar de amante de una mujer como ella, no soy un tipo muy moral que digamos, pero respeto, sin embargo, con ella no pude resistirlo, es tan hermosa, dulce, salvaje, es una combinación de todo, y eso me ha cautivado, kami, ahora lo que deseo es ser yo el único hombre en su vida

Tal vez, si mi teoría es cierta y su marido trabaja fuera de la cuidad, ella lo deje pronto, no quiero sonar prepotente, pero sé que la complazco demasiado, la hago sentirse amada, protegida… bueno, solo hay algo, creo… bueno, esto es un secreto, y no por mí, sino por ella, para no provocarle problemas, pero me molesta, no poder salir con ella y tomarla de la mano, no poder presentarla como solo mía, porque estoy consciente que su dueño es otro hombre, yo solo soy el intruso, pero muero por robar su corazón y quedarme ahí para siempre

Pequeña, solo deseo que me quieras, que me ames a mi… quiero ser el único en tu vida, pero no sé cómo decírtelo, y eso me carcome el alma

…..

Llegue al departamento de Milk, a decir verdad, no vengo mucho, ella prefiere verme en mi casa, pero ahora me ha pedido que venga, y yo no pensaba negarme, sin embargo, cada que lo hago, trato de ser muy discreto, es decir, esquivo a las personas, creo que nadie sabe que soy el amante de Milk, tampoco es como que cargo un letrero que diga que lo soy, pero bueno, yo que soy investigador, vería raro a un hombre que viene constantemente a ver a una mujer que permanece mucho tiempo sola

Al caminar me topo con un par de chicos, pero me pasan de largo, y es bueno, sé que no me toman importancia, ni yo a ellos. Camino lo más rápido que puedo por las escaleras del lugar, y llego a la puerta, toco y espero que me abra

Ella no tarda en abrir, sale con esa sonrisa radiante que me hace sentir un estúpido, su cabello suelto, cae lacio hasta las puntas, es tan bella mi pequeña. Entro rápidamente al lugar, y es que no me gusta permanecer mucho tiempo fuera, no sea que alguien nos note

"Que tal pequeña" Y sin esperar más, la tomo entre mis brazos y la levanto, mientras le doy un beso lleno de deseo "Ya te extrañaba" Le susurró al oído

Ella ríe, y juro que no hay risa más melodiosa que la de ella, o ¿Es que cuando te enamoras todo te parece tan lindo?, puede ser. Eh visto a amigos enamorarse, y actuaban tan estúpidos, que en parte era una de las razones para no apegarme a nadie, pero Milk entro a mi vida de manera inesperada, colándose cada momento un poco más dentro de mi corazón

"Yo también Goku" Me besa, mientras sus manos acarician mis mejillas

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos, y ambos nos miramos profundamente, como si deseáramos saber que piensa el otro, y es que en verdad quisiera saber que pasa por su mente

"Goku… eres especial, tu eres…" Ella no termina de decir nada, porque desvía sus ojos de los míos

"¿Qué soy pequeña? Dime con toda confianza, recuerda, puedes decirme lo que quieras, y hacerme también, eso es agradable" Le sonrió con lujuria

Ella se sonroja, y eso me encanta. Ella lo hace cada vez que me le insinuó y no tiene alcohol en el sistema, lo cual pasa ahora más a menudo, y doy gracias por ello. Ella se porta tan tímida, pero luego de un par de caricias, es otra… una pequeña fierecilla, la cual me excita sobre manera, y puedo jurar que jamás me cansare de hacerle el amor

"Un insaciable… lo sabias verdad" Me dice con mirada seria

Yo rio, ella trata de mantener su rostro serio, pero no puede, nunca lo logra

"Bueno tienes la culpa, eres una mujer bellísima, y solo de verte me enciendo, además, ¿No te agrada que sea así?" Levanto una ceja, y sonrió de lado

Ella me desvía la mirada, la atrape, sé que le agrada. Empiezo a besar su cuello, mientras la llevo en mis brazos al mueble

"Goku, yo necesito que hablemos de algo" Suspira mientras chupo su cuello, pero no dejo de tocarla

"Dime lo que quieras Milk" Me gusta el sabor de su piel

"Goku, esta semana no voy a poder verte" Sus palabras salían en leves gemidos

Pero en cuanto las escuche pare mis caricias, la mire un poco extrañado, ella nunca me ha dicho que no me podrá ver, y menos una semana, ¿Acaso ese idiota vendrá?

"¿Qué pasa, estarás muy ocupada?" Pregunto disimuladamente, no quiero ser tan obvio "Sabes, puedo padecer insomnio, es decir, no me importa verte en la madrugada, puedo pasar aquí, y…"

"No, no puedes venir aquí… por favor, yo…" Ella empieza a temblar levemente

La mire, sé que siente miedo de confesarme la verdad, lo veo en esos hermosos ojos negros, que se han vuelto lo más hermoso que jamás veré, y aunque trate, me duele el corazón

"¿Estarás muy ocupada entonces… verdad?" Le pregunte resignado

"Bueno, se puede decir que sí, pero ¿Estamos bien con eso verdad?" Veo en sus ojos negros la preocupación

Se lo que está pensando, ella cree que me iré y no volveré, que esto que me acaba de decir terminar con todo, pero no es así, ahora estoy decidido a quedarme en su vida, no a ser solo un pasante en su vida, sí; solo quiero estar en ella, y la verdad, creo que no mi importa si solo puedo ser su amante

"Estamos bien pequeña Milk, sabes que estaré ahí esperándote verdad, además sabes que puedes llamar a la hora que quieras" Le sonreí lo mejor que podía, aunque la rabia me consumía por dentro

No quería dejarla sola con ese tipo, ¿Y si él trataba de tocarla?, odio compartir, nunca me ha gustado, y menos si hablamos de mi mujer… es decir, yo soy el otro, pero… ¡ash!, mi mente explotara

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Han pasado cinco meses desde la primera vez que ella dijo ' _No te veré esta semana'_ , la primera vez fue horrible, el corazón me dolía, y me sentía como león enjaulado, solo miraba mi teléfono, buscando una llamada, un… ' _Goku ven por mí, dejare a mi esposo y me iré a vivir contigo'_

Sé que es drástico, pero deseaba tanto esas palabras, moría por que las dijera, juro que hubiera corrido por ella en ese preciso momento, importándome poco si su marido estaba ahí junto a ella, es más anhelaba que estuviera ahí, para que viera como me llevaba a esa mujer maravillosa, y decirle que estando conmigo ella jamás tendría que buscar nada fuera de casa

Sin embargo, esa llamada no llego, y hasta la fecha no llega

 **Flashback**

 **Krillin se acercó a mí, estaba mirando por décima vez mi teléfono, en un transcurso de una hora, y creo que se molestó, porque se paró frente a mi escritorio. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y me miraba bastante serio**

" **Nunca pensé verte así de desesperado, eres incluso más molesto Goku" Me dijo sin ninguna consideración**

 **Lo observé, y me dio igual su comentario, así que volví a mirar mi teléfono, me temblaban las manos, moría por levantarme e ir a su departamento, solo para confirmar que ella estaba bien. Pero reprimí con todas mis fuerzas ese deseo**

" **Goku en verdad, relájate, tenemos trabajo y tu pareces muy distraído, dime ¿Pasa algo, estas enfermo, tu nueva pareja esta con su esposo y te molesta?" Krillin sonrió victorioso cuando le mire y gruñí cual animal "Parece que adivine, así que dime, ¿Ya la investigaste?"**

" **No, decidí respetar su privacidad, no quiero parecer un obsesivo"**

 **Yamcha apareció y rio como loco, se estaba carcajeando en mi cara**

" **No lo pareces, lo eres, no dejas de mirar tu teléfono casa 8 minutos, has pedido a Lily, casa 10 minutos que cheque si tienes mensajes, o alguna llamada en la línea de trabajo, y juraría que te vi tecleando el nombre Milk Ox Satan en el computador, pero nunca diste enter, así que si estás muy obsesionado con esa chica" Yamcha me mira**

 **Juro que quiero matarlo, ¿Por qué el maldito ha visto todo eso?, claro, ya me acorde, por eso trabaja aquí, es demasiado analítico**

" **Creo que te estas enamorando, y es peligroso Goku, recuerda que la mujer es casada, no puedes solo llevártela de su casa, es decir…" Krillin trata de ser la voz de la razón**

" **Yo puedo, y ese tipo no podría hacer nada para detenerme" Le dije con coraje**

" **Goku, quizás debas alejarte, te estas interesando mucho, y comprometiendo, además, esa chica si quisiera lo dejaría, pero no lo hace, debes de ver las cosas como son Goku, ¡solo eres su amante, nada más!" Me grito Krillin**

 **Lo mire, sus palabras fueron una punzada en el corazón, pero eran ciertas las palabras de Krillin, si mi pequeña Milk quisiera, terminaría esa relación, y estaría solo conmigo, yo… solo soy su triste remplazo, el hombre que esta con ella cuando desea, el hombre que sacia sus ganas, solo eso… no soy más para ella, pero, yo acepte eso desde el principio, entonces ¿Por qué duele tanto?**

… **..**

 **Lo primero que hice después de esa semana cuando me llamo, fue esperarla con ansias en mi casa, pues cuando ofrecí que iba a la suya me dijo que prefería ir a mi casa, y no quise indagar más en por qué; así que le espere**

 **No tardo nada; solo deje que pusiera un pie dentro y la desnude, revise cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba buscando alguna señal de que ese bastardo la hubiera tocado, la hubiera hecho suya de la misma manera que yo, busque hasta el más pequeño indicio, un moretón, lo que fuera, y al no notar nada, me quede más o menos tranquilo**

 **Ese día le hice el amor de manera salvaje, no me importo marcar su piel con mis besos, mis caricias, deseaba hacerlo como un desesperado, y ella no se quejó, solo grito para mí, y gimió con fuerza, solo repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, mientras yo me llenaba de su voz, deseando escucharla siempre. Al terminar examine las marcas que yo deje, sintiéndome orgulloso, no la deje salir de mi casa durante un par de días, y ella no mostro interés en irse. Solo hasta que una de sus amigas empezó a llamar con insistencia**

 **Fin Flashback**

Sin embargo, nuevamente me vuelve a decir que no podrá verme, pero esta vez, no me dice que será una semana, no… esta vez es distinto, ella me dijo que estaría muy ocupada, durante quince días, que por favor entendiera

¿Qué debo entender? ¿Qué estará sola, 24 horas, con ese tipo?

Mis celos cada vez son más grandes, cada vez me cuesta más trabajo no exigirle que deje a ese maldito y se venga a vivir conmigo. Cada día es más insoportable no teclear su nombre en mi computadora y buscar todo de ella. Podría tener el rostro del tipo, o algo. Ya que cuando he estado en su casa, no eh notado ni una sola foto donde ella este con él, es decir, he visto un par donde ella sale con una chica de cabellos azules, y una chica rubia de ojos azules, pero en ninguna sale con un hombre. ¿Acaso las guarda muy bien cuando voy?

Estoy acostado en la cama de ella, mi corazón aun late con desesperación, mi deseo por ella solo aumenta, y mi piel aún sigue caliente por el contacto, sin embargo, tenerla así entre mis brazos mientras ella trata de controlar su respiración, es magnífico. Lo único que arruina todo, es que tendré que salir temprano, como un ladrón, que se oculta en la oscuridad, pues él vendrá

"Goku… te amo" Suspira, en voz delgada, casi apagada

Yo me levante de inmediato cuando ella hizo tal confesión, la mire, pero ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, y su respiración parecía muy relajada

"Pequeña… despierta, por favor, repite lo que acabas de decir" La moví ligueramente, necesito que me diga nuevamente que acaba de decir, quiero estar seguro que escuche bien "Pequeña Milk, por favor" Suplique, pero ella parece estar dormida

Suspire derrotado, y la abrace, kami, ahora solo deseo volver a hacerla mía. Sin embargo, ahora una duda me invade de manera pronta

"¿Se puede amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo? ¿Ella ama también a ese imbécil?"

Fin Pov Goku

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Quería terminar con este capítulo esta historia, pero no pude… (T.T), así que espero que sigan leyéndolo**

 **Me encanta este Goku atrevido, jajajaja Milk sintiéndose culpable, y Lazuli y Bulma ellas la aman, pero, cada una tiene sus motivos, pero al final quieren lo mismo para ella**

 **Espero que les valla a gustar como terminara esto, así que esperen un poco más**

 **Rocio: No pude dejar de escuchar la canción de Pequeña, mientras redactaba este capítulo, me ha vuelto loca la canción, jajajajaja**


	26. Traición P3

**G y M**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

 **Traición P3**

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Casi dos décadas atrás… Planeta Vegeta-se

El pequeño saiya de cabellos alborotados, como si fueran una palmera, estaba llegando después de un mes de viaje, sus ropas estaban sucias, su escúter estaba roto, pero aun servía, sin embargo, su joven cuerpo estaba demasiado maltratado, aún seguía siendo un poco más débil que otros saiyas, pero en la misión se había sobre esforzado; y ya que su misión personal era seguir haciéndose más fuerte, poner en alto su nombre como saiya, y mostrar a todos que no solo era un clase baja como su escuadrón solía llamarle

El pequeño Kakaroto salió de su nave espacial, trato de levantarse sin quejarse de dolor alguno en su cuerpo mal trecho, así que reunió todo su valor, y se levantó de la nave, poniendo su mejor cara seria para evitar mostrar su profundo dolor. El niño no iba a permitirse sentirse más humillado de lo que ya se encontraba, pues sus enemigos lo habían dejado en mal estado, y eso no era para nada lo que él, esperaba cuando salió a su misión tiempo atrás

Kakaroto ni siquiera paro por los tanques de recuperación, eso sería solamente una humillación mayor, así que con la poca energía que le quedaba, voló por el cielo rojizo de aquel planeta que era su hogar, y llego lo más rápido que podía hasta su casa

No se detuvo por nada, solo deseaba llegar a su hogar, y encerrarse en uno de los cuartos, mientras esperaba que su padre siguiera de misión, y que su madre aun tardara lo que debía en la suya, así estaría solo en la casa, curando sus heridas solo, sin la presencia de su hermano, el cual seguramente se iría por la ciudad, en busca de aquella hembra saiya con la que le había visto estar muy cerca en los últimos meses

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de su casa, sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces, y bajo la intensidad de su vuelo, pues no podía creer lo que estaba mirando. Frente a la puerta de su casa, había una pequeña figura, que llevaba un atuendo algo extraño, pero sin duda, lo que mas destacaba de esa persona pequeña, era su larga cabellera negra, la cual brillaba con demasía

El pequeño saiya suspiro, ¿Hacia cuanto no miraba a esa pequeña niña de cabellos negros?, casi un año había pasado desde que le había dicho a aquella niña, la princesa Milk, que se casaría con ella cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente para hacerlo, y desde ese día, no la había mirado de nuevo, pues la niña había regresado a la tierra, y no sabía cómo ponerse en contacto con ella, tampoco estaba muy interesado en la comunicación, después de todo él, ya había dejado claro que ella le pertenecería cuando fuera mayor, y eso era lo único que él y ella necesitaban saber sobre aquel tema en especial

Pero la duda invadió al pequeño saiya, ¿Qué hacia la niña en la puerta de su casa?, pensó seriamente si debía girarse y volar en dirección contraria, pues no deseaba ver en esos momentos a la pequeña niña de cabellera azabache. Sería una humillación mayor si llegaba a su casa, en su situación actual, golpeado, con cortes y cicatrices, mientras que la pequeña hembra a la cual pretendía hacer suya, estaba ahí en su puerta, y lo miraba en dichas condiciones, pues seguramente la hembra desistiría en aceptarlo, ¿Por qué aceptaría a un saiya que había llegado tan mal herido después de una misión de bajo rango?, seguro lo rechazaría por ser tan patéticamente débil, y jamás aceptaría cocinar para él

Estuvo a punto de desviarse de su rumbo, pero la pequeña hembra giro su cuerpo, y entonces lo miro fijamente en los aires, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la niña, la cual se apago rápidamente al notar al chico saiya, con la cara roja, el cabello más revuelto, el traje roto y sucio, y la mano tocando su abdomen, mientras su cola parecía estar oscurecida

Kakaroto gruño internamente, odio de inmediato esa expresión en el rostro de la niña, no le agrado la cara de impresión que hizo cuando lo miro en ese estado, y su ceño se frunció. Estaba furioso, ¿Tan patético se miraba que la niña se sorprendía por unos simples golpes?, decidió volar a su casa, y decirle a la pequeña que le importaba un carajo ya la comida, no le haría cumplir su parte del trato, el cual decía que sería su hembra y le cocinaría, después de todo, un patético saiya no se merecía a alguien que cocinara tan bien como aquella niña

Milk se quedó quieta en su lugar, esperando con un poco de intranquilidad a que el chico terminara de descender hasta el suelo. Se había asustado en cuanto lo miro, pensaba que los saiyajins eran una raza guerrera bastante resistente, pero no por eso su temor a que Kakaroto estuviera gravemente herido menguo, ni un poco, solo deseo poder estar cerca de él, y ayudarlo, después de todo, ese chico iba a casarse con ella en el futuro, se lo había prometido, y su padre lo había aprobado

Kakaroto llego a la altura de la niña, y su mueca de disgusto solo se agrando al sentir las pequeñas manos de la niña sobre las suyas, justo donde sostenía su abdomen

"¡Oye hembra! ¿Qué te pasa?" Gruño el pequeño saiya, tal y como si fuera un animalito herido, que piensa que le harán más daño "No me toques" Mascullo el niño

La pequeña princesa levanto sus ojos negros, mirando fijo al niño, quien tenía un rostro serio y furioso. Ella se cruzó de brazos, y frunció su ceño

"Mi futuro esposo no puede estar en estas condiciones, así que te llevare a un médico" La pequeña princesa sonaba enérgica, y en su rostro se miraba la seriedad en sus jóvenes labios "O en su defecto, llamare a uno"

El macho saiya levanto una ceja, el comportamiento de la niña era demasiado extraño para él. Aun cuando su familia siempre le decía que él era más blando que cualquier otro saiya, nunca se consideró así, siempre se imaginó a sí mismo como cualquier otro; pero, ahora estaba ahí parado, sintiendo cierto alivio en el pecho cuando la hembra no lo rechazo de manera inmediata, y sin saber por qué, su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal, y sentía un calor extraño rodear su cuerpo

"Tks, no necesito nada de eso, por lo mismo no pase a los tanques de recuperación, mi cuerpo no es tan débil, me curare solo, además soy un guerrero" Su orgullo saiya estaba, antes que nada

Milk lo miro curiosa, y lo pensó rápidamente, una sonrisa orgullosa se posó en sus labios, estaba muy contenta, orgullosa de ese chico, era lo que ella buscaba, un esposo fuerte, y Kakaroto estaba demostrando que lo seria siempre

"Entonces mi deber es ayudarte… ¿Tu familia está en casa?" La peli negra se giró, para mirar la puerta de la casa "Yo vine a presentarme, e invitarte a mi casa aquí en el planeta, mi padre quiere formalizar todo, y conseguí que me dejara venir sola" La pequeña niña se ruborizo, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa

Kakaroto no entendía el comportamiento de la hembra, nunca había visto a una hembra saiya actuar como lo hacía aquella niña, en esos momentos. Solo conocía a las guerreras saiyas, y ellas siempre se veían serias, incluso en las batallas, sus rostros eran serios, incluso parecían nunca sonreír o cambiar sus expresiones, solo había visto otras reacciones, en otras razas, y en esa niña

"Oye hembra, ¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunto curioso y un poco preocupado, después de todo, él era el responsable de esa hembra "Princesa, debes irte… no hay nadie en casa, y yo, necesito entrar a limpiarme" Se miró a si mismo

Milk levanto su vista, y su rostro estaba más que rojo

"Si quieres te puedo ayudar… puedo ayudarte, se un poco, puedo tratar de ser de ayuda, después de todo, seré tu esposa, ¿Por qué sigue en pie tu propuesta verdad?" Pregunto la niña con los dedos entrelazados en su espalda

El pequeño niño lo pensó un momento, iba a desistir de la idea, después de todo, él no era ningún débil, ni necesitaba cuidados. Más bien, él era quien cuidaría a la hembra de ser necesario, no lo contrario, sin embargo…

Un par de pequeños saiyas, igualmente pequeños en edad, aparecieron donde Kakaroto y Milk en la entrada de la casa del saiya

"Patético Kakaroto, no pensábamos que se podía empeorar, pero vemos que tu no sirves para la lucha" Dijo despectivo uno de los niños, mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho, y su mirada era altiva

Kakaroto se giró y gruño furioso al saiya, mientras con su pequeño cuerpo trataba de cubrir por completo a Milk, pues por alguna razón, no quería que otros chicos la miraran. La cola del niño, aunque herida, se tensó en su cintura

"Aléjate de mí imbécil, o te matare" Gruño Kakaroto de modo siniestro

"Solo veníamos a ver si habías muerto antes de llegar…" El niño saiya dejo de hablar, pues llamo su atención el pequeño gruñido que provenía de detrás de Kakaroto "¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto el niño, mirando por encima de Kakaroto

Ahí detrás del saiya, estaba una joven hembra, de rostro delicado y hermoso, de cabellera negra y un aura peligrosa tal y como la de una saiya. El niño sonrió de lado, esa niña le agrado tan pronto la vio, y sin pensarlo, camino rodeando a Kakaroto, olvidando al chico saiya, para acercarse a la chica, la cual creyó una saiya

"Pero que bonita hembra… ¿Por qué no traer tu ropa de combate hembra?" Pregunto el niño

Milk lo miro molesta "No tienes por qué insultar a mi prometido, ¡Kakaroto es muy fuerte!" Grito la niña en un ataque de cólera

El niño saiya, abrió grande los ojos, y pronto comenzó a reírse, haciendo que los otros niños saiya que los acompañaban, se rieran de igual manera

"¿Eres hembra de este débil?" Dijo el niño saiya señalando a Kakaroto "No, mira hembra, debes estar con un verdadero macho saiya. Así que vendrás conmigo" El chico tomo del brazo a Milk

La pequeña estaba por darle un buen golpe al niño saiya, sin embargo, pronto sintió que el agarre del joven saiya disminuía. Como una ráfaga, Milk solo atino a mirar al chico saiya en el suelo, con sangre saliendo de su boca, y a Kakaroto encima suyo, con los puños cerrados, mientras de sus jóvenes manos, era derramada la sangre del niño saiya en el suelo

"¡A mi hembra no la toques imbécil!" Kakaroto gruño furioso

Si bien el niño estaba lastimado, no era excusa; él había hecho un compromiso, y había prometido cuidar a la hembra humana, aun cuando sabia de lo débil que esta podía ser en una situación similar, y sin duda, no iba permitir que llegara otro saiya a tratarlo como basura, y menos frente a su hembra, mientras trataba de quitársela. Los ojos negros del niño, destellaban a rojo, revelando su odio. De pronto un grito se escuchó, haciendo que el pequeño Kakaroto volteara, y sus ojos no pudieron más que agrandarse, y su mirada de odio solo aumento de manera inmediata

Milk estaba en pose de pelea, mientras gritaba, y trataba de quitarse al otro chico saiya que sostenía sus ropas, mientras la examinaba

"No es una saiya, esta hembra debe ser humana, ni siquiera tiene un nivel de pelea decente, y menos una cola" Dijo el chico decepcionado, mientras terminaba de examinar a la peli negra "Por eso es la hembra de Kakaroto, ninguna hembra saiya que se respete, aceptaría a un débil como Kakaroto" El Saiya rio burlesco, mientras empujaba a Milk

Kakaroto trato de atacar igual a ese chico que se había atrevido a levantar sus manos contra lo suyo. Sin embargo, su fuerza era escaza, sus energías estaban desapareciendo, y pronto, empezó a mirar borroso, y el dolor en su cuerpo aumento. De pronto estaba siendo golpeado nuevamente, y no tenía más energías para defenderse. Aun cuando trato con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo hacer casi nada, ni siquiera cuando escucho a la hembra humana gritar su nombre, mientras alguien la tomaba de los brazos y estrellaba contra una pared, tratando de besarla... perdió el conocimiento sin saber que más pasaría, solo sintiendo la humillación, de no poder ni siquiera defender lo que era suyo, y dejándose mirar en condiciones deplorables

….

Kakaroto abrió los ojos, sintió el dolor correr por todo su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos lentamente se acostumbraban a la luz entrando por una pequeña ventana, iba a dejarse caer en el sueño una vez más, pero entonces la imagen de la hembra Milk llego a su cabeza, y en un rápido movimiento, se sentó en la cama donde se encontraba, y un trapo algo caliente cayo de su rostro a su pecho

Entonces bajo su mirada, y ahí lo noto, no se encontraba en la puerta de su casa en el piso, ahora estaba en su cama, y tenía esas cosas extrañas de los terrestres, que llamaban vendajes, por la mayor parte de su pecho y brazos, notando que ya no llevaba consigo su armadura de combate, y su cuerpo ya no estaba sucio por las heridas

Trato de concentrarse en recordar que había sucedido, quiso llegar a su ultimo recuerdo, pero, sin embargo, no podía más que mirar al Milk siendo azotada con fuerza en una pared mientras trataba de defenderse y gritaba su nombre. Gruño furioso, se levantó de la cama, por más humillado que estuviera, él, debía saber dónde estaba su hembra, y matar a esos que se atrevieron a tocarla

Pronto antes de llegar a la puerta, pudo escuchar una voz gruesa, la cual conocía muy bien, mientras un aroma delicioso empezó a inundar su nariz, haciéndole sentir muy bien

…

"No me digas más hembra, te he dicho que mi nombre es Milk Ox" La pequeña peli negras estaba furiosa, y el maldito adolecente saiya frente a ella, solo profundizaba su maldita sonrisa burlesca

"En estos momentos, no eres la princesa de la tierra, solo la hembra que mi hermano a pedido, y es todo, además… aun no puedo creerlo, pensaba que los humanos eran débiles, pero me has sorprendido hembra" Raditz estaba satisfecho con la chica, que estaba preparando gran cantidad de alimento en la cocina

Milk se asombró, y levanto una ceja extraña, mientras terminaba de servir varios platos de comida, que pensaba llevar a la recamara de Kakaroto, sin embargo, pronto sus ojos se levantaron, y miraron con gran emoción al chico saiya que estaba tratando de sostenerse de las paredes para seguir en pie

"¿Co… ¿Cómo es que estas aquí… como llegue aquí?" La torpe voz del pequeño Kakaroto alerto a Raditz

Milk trato de correr y ayudar a Kakaroto, pero tan pronto como llego a él, y trato de ayudarle, el niño saiya le retiro con fuerza la mano, y la alejo de él

"¡No me toques hembra!" Grito furioso el pequeño saiya

"Pero, yo solo quería ayudarte a llegar a la mesa, después de todo, eso haría una buena esposa" Milk trato de no llorar, pero es que, si bien sabía que los saiyas eran fríos, no pensaba que Kakaroto lo seria, después de todo, la primera vez que lo vio, el niño tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras se llenaba la boca de comida "Yo te ayude…" Milk no termino su frase

Kakaroto la miro lleno de rabia, y un rugido salió desde lo más profundo de la garganta del niño, mientras se enderezaba en la pared

"Largo de aquí, ¡Quien te ha dicho que necesito ayuda de una hembra débil!" Su orgullo herido no le permitía mirar a la hembra sin sentirse culpable, y más aún cuando miro el brazo de la niña, con un vendaje igual "No pienso quedarme con una hembra tan débil, que fácilmente se lastima. Mira tú labio, tus brazos, solo unos pocos toques, y ya estas herida… así que vete de aquí, no quiero a una hembra como tú… es mejor que te busques un macho débil como tú… ¡Largo de aquí!" Grito desesperado el niño saiya

Milk apretó sus pequeños puños, y una lagrima quiso salir de sus ojos, pero la aguanto, y no le permitió salir, se aguantó las ganas de llorar y gritar, las ganas de mirar de nuevo a Kakaroto y comprobar si sus heridas seguían en tan mal estado, se aguantó las ganas de decirle, que le había preparado mucha comida para que se recuperara… todo lo aguanto en su pequeño corazón, que, durante un año, solo pensó en ese pequeño saiya que le había prometido casarse con ella

La pequeña hembra se inclinó de manera respetuosa ante el chico que pensó seria su marido un día

"Gracias por ayudarme hace un rato, no se preocupe por la propuesta, yo le diré a mi padre que todo fue un mal entendido, así que se anula tal promesa… me retiro" La niña, después de todo era una princesa

Estaba acostumbrada a guardarse sus sentimientos de impotencia, a mirar a los demás con una sonrisa falsa, mientras aparentaba estar de acuerdo, aun cuando su corazón gritara que no lo estaba. Tenía que ser formal, y si trato de ser informal con el saiya, fue solo porque iba a ser su esposo, y pensaba que tal vez, él, podía mirarla tal y como ella era, pero si no había compromiso, tendría que ser formal, y esconder de nuevo todos sus sentimientos

Raditz siguió comiendo, hasta que escucho la puerta de su casa cerrarse. No fue azotada, ni hubo gritos por parte de la hembra humana, solo se retiró con gran cortesía. Se dio la vuelta, y miro al niño saiya caer al suelo, mientras sostenía su abdomen. Lo miro gruñir de dolor, y entonces se levanto

"Eres débil… padre estará muy molesto contigo cuando se entere de esto que paso, y encima… botas a esa humana" La voz de Raditz sonaba como un regaño

Kakaroto levanto su rostro, para mirar el rostro enfurecido de su hermano, mientras este, tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho

"A ti no te agradaba que hubiera decidido tomar a la humana, ¿Por qué te molesta que la eche de aquí?" Pregunto un poco molesto

Raditz se encogió de hombros

"Cuando llegue, esos imbéciles te golpeaban, mientras otro, trataba de tomarla, y ahí la vi… ella se defendió, incluso hirió a su atacante, mientras la sangre de su víctima corría por sus labios, y su postura entonces, me pareció la de una guerrea… pues era más que obvio que perdería, pero a ella no le importo, y lucho, incluso trato de llegar a ti, pero por tu dignidad, decidí ayúdarte. Depuse de eso, insistió en entrar a casa, y hacerte esas patéticas curaciones humanas, además, se ofreció a cocinar… aun cuando la habían lastimado igual a ella, y aun cuanto su cuerpo es más frágil, y seguro le dolían las heridas, ella, dejo todo eso preparado, exclusivamente para ti, a me ha dado de comer, pero dijo que ella prometió solo cocinar para ti hermano" Radtiz pudo mirar como los ojos del menor pasaban por él, para enfocar toda la comida en la mesa

"Tks, ni siquiera pude cuidarla, ¿Qué tipo de pareja seré si no pudo cuidar de una débil hembra humana?" Se quejó con rabia Kakaroto "Tengo que ser más fuerte… no puedo ir por ella, siendo así de débil" Murmuro bajo, solo para sus oídos, mientras se hacia esa determinación para sí mismo

"Debes entrenar aún más duro, y si eso no funciona, entonces seguirás entrenando, hasta que no puedas moverte, hasta que tu cuerpo colapse por el cansancio… porque eso haría cualquier guerrero que se respete Kakaroto"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Años después… Con Bulma

¿Dónde estaba ese miserable saiyajin que la había embarazado? Fácil, ese maldito mono no estaba, de pronto, solo dijo que iría a una misión, y que volvería lo más pronto posible, pero llevaba 5 meses sin regresar al maldito planeta, o bueno, eso pensaba ella mientras caminaba, ocultando su pancita creciente

Como le había dolido el enterarse de quien realmente era aquel saiyajin, ¿Pero por qué no lo noto antes?, desde que el saiya pronuncio su nombre, debió saber quién era, pero ella, era una jovencita que solo quería vivir una aventura en otro planeta, viajar, y conocer gente nueva, mientras experimentaba toda clase de cosas

Ahora estaba tratando de esconderse, no permitiendo a nadie acercarse mucho a ella, ni mucho menos dejando que alguien supiera de su embarazo. Debía proteger la vida en su vientre, pues si alguien se enteraba que llevaba ahí en su vientre, al hijo del príncipe del planeta, seguro no dudarían en matarla, era la ley

¿Cómo iba a dar a luz?, ¿Cuándo le preguntaran por el padre del niño que diría?, no concia a otros saiyas, y temía por su vida, pues días antes, había encontrado a un saiya que la miro extraño, y de pronto la había tomado con fuerza del brazo, mientras la acorralaba contra una pared, y la olfateaba, como si ella fuera un animal

 **Flashback**

" **¿Cómo te llamas hembra?" La voz gruesa y aterradora del macho la hizo estremecer "¿Eres científico… Bulma?" Pregunto molesto el saiya**

 **La peli azul abrió grandes los ojos, y sintió temor. Nadie sabía de ella, ni menos sabían de su embarazo, ni el mismo Vegeta tenía idea de aquello, así que ¿Quién era ese saiya y por qué sabía su nombre?**

" **Hembra, dime… ¿Te has encontrado con el príncipe Vegeta?"**

 **Esas fueron las palabras que la alertaron, así que rápidamente negó con la cabeza, mientras fingía no poder hablar, pues los nervios la traicionaban. El hombre pareció no creerle, y su mirada endurecida, solo se profundizo**

 **Bulma palideció, moriría en un planeta lejano, no vería mas a su familia, y su hijo moriría antes de nacer y conocer el mundo, todo porque se había enamorado del saiya equivocado**

 **De pronto el Saiya de la cicatriz en el rostro, soltó su brazo, y se giró, escondiendo detrás suyo, el cuerpo pequeño de la peli azul, mientras se cruzaba de brazos**

" **Ey Bardack, ¿Vienes con nosotros a celebrar la victoria en el planeta 86 de Freezer?" Un hombre de mayor altura y con armadura se detuvo frente al saiya**

" **No iré, no me interesa verlos perderse en el alcohol, para luego tener que llevarlos a sus malditas casas, completamente ebrios" Bardack sonaba desinteresado**

" **Oh, no me dirás que es por Gine, ella no tiene por qué saber, además… eh visto como Fasha te ha mirado hombre…"**

 **Bardack dio un golpe seco al rostro de Toma, su compañero saiya, y lo tiro al suelo**

" **Yo hago lo que se me viene en gana, y no me interesa tocar hembras estúpidas como lo es Fasha, pare eso estas tu Toma"**

" **Vamos hombre, no es para que te pongas violento, pero si deseas aún más descendencia, deberías mirar mejor a la hembra con la que te apareas" Toma siguió insistiendo mientras se levantaba del suelo**

 **Bardack lo miro con dureza "¿Quién ha dicho que quiero más mocosos?, no me agradan, y ya tengo dos, además… ¿Por qué buscaría otra hembra, si Gine está en perfectas condiciones para procrear correctamente?"**

 **Toma se rio "Tus hijos son patéticamente débiles, y para ser francos, debe ser por la sangre de Gine, ella viene de un linaje de clases bajas, tú en cambio no amigo mío, y si quieres tener mejores guerreros en tu familia, te sugiero lo pienses"**

 **Bardack frunció el ceño "Tks, me importa poco ese razonamiento tan pobre"**

 **El macho saiya de cabellera de palmera, se giró para tomar a la hembra de cabellera azul, y llevársela consigo, para averiguar si la hembra ya había visto a Vegeta, pero tan pronto se giró, la imagen de la mujer desapareció. Trato de localizarla con su escúter, pero la mujer no tenía fuerza de pelea, haciendo imposible localizarla. Gruño furioso, y voló por los cielos, tratando de localizarla desde el aire**

 **Fin Flashback**

Bulma suspiro aliviada, se había salvado solo porque ese otro saiya había aparecido en escena, distrayendo a su atacante, y brindándole el tiempo necesario para salir corriendo del lugar, y así lograr esconderse

Pero mientras compraba algunas frutas, sintió que alguien la miraba, así que giro lentamente, y no pudo evitar asustarse, cuando de pronto, sus ojos azules se toparon de lleno con la mirada oscura del mismo macho saiya de días anteriores. De pronto la mirada penetrante de aquel saiya, bajo hasta su vientre, centrándose de manera aterradora ahí, y levantando una ceja, mientras que ella, dejaba caer la fruta en su mano, y se rodeaba el vientre, como queriendo proteger a su hijo no nacido

Miro al cielo rojizo

"Te odio Vegeta… nos abandonaste, maldito mono miserable" Murmuro mientras sentía al macho saiya acercarse a ella con gran velocidad

Dejo que las lágrimas escaparen de sus ojos, y los cerro, mientras se abrazaba a su vientre, imaginando todos los sucesos que la habían llevado hasta esa situación de muerte

De pronto se sintió presa de unos brazos, y el aire empezó a enfriar sus mejillas. No sabía que sucedía, solo deseaba que, si la pensaban matar, lo hicieran rápido, pero pronto otra idea cruzo por su cabeza, tal vez ese saiya tenía planeado llevarla hasta los reyes del planeta, tal vez ellos la matarían personalmente, por atreverse a llevar en su vientre a un hibrido de la casa real

"Mujer, ¿Ese hijo en tu vientre es del príncipe Vegeta?" Escucho la misma voz gruesa, pero esta vez lo preguntaba en tono más bajo

Bulma sintió el cuerpo más pesado, y se negó a contestar o abrir los ojos, no iba a decir nada, no iba a dejar que la miraran débil, aun cuando le dolía aquello, ella no diría nada

"Que hembra más necia, pero debes decirme, porque si ese mocoso es el hijo del príncipe, te matarán en cuanto los demás lo sepan hembra, además… corres el riesgo de que sea igual a la familia real, así en cuanto nazca alguien avisara al rey y morirán ambos"

Bulma abrió los ojos de golpe, y una sonrisa de lado apareció en los labios del saiya, que la llevaba en pleno vuelo

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Presente…

"Gohan, por favor… vuela más rápido, o comunícate con Trunks por el escúter, dile que no vea al Rey Vegeta, detenlo por favor" Los ojos azules se humedecieron, mientras apretaba el pectoral protector de Gohan

El joven hibrido no pudo negarse a las peticiones de la hembra entre sus brazos, y trato de hacer tal cual ella le pedía

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola, me perdí un tiempo, pero la razón, es algo muy, pero muy, tonta… una página apareció en mi computadora, y pronto me encontré leyendo un par de mangas, y viendo animes románticos, olvidándome de escribir, y casi de respirar… (T.T)**

 **Si siguen ahí, bueno… les diré, esto fue más Goku y Milk, pues alguien pidió que narrara como esta pareja se une en esta historia**

 **Nota importante:**

 **Si aún leen esta historia, y no me odian todavía, les tengo algo especial, cuando llegue el comentario 200 (** _ **Si llega, claro está**_ **), premiare, por decirlo de un modo, a la persona, cuyo comentario sea el 200, ¿De qué manera?, bueno, dejare aquí, el título y un mini concepto de los trabajos próximos que tengo en mente. La persona que sea el comentario 200, podrá elegir, la historia, con la pareja que más le guste, y también, si la quieren aquí en Juego de niños, o hacerla aparte en una historia más larga. Serán dos opciones, por tanto, solo puede elegir una historia, y la restante, será con la pareja que no se eligió, y la incluiré aquí en Juego de niños más adelante**

…

 **Obsesión:** Esa mirada ónix penetrante, la hace temblar de miedo cada que esta frente a ella, pero es imposible para ella alejarse de él, después de todo, no debería temerle, es decir, es solo la mirada de un mocoso que la odia por ser su maestra, ¿Verdad? Después de todo él solo tiene 17 años, y ella es su maestra desde que el joven entro a la escuela media superior

La odia, ella siempre tiene una maldita sonrisa en los labios, además sus ojos brillan cuando se encuentra con los del maestro de deporte, y eso es lo que más le aborrece, porque esas sonrisas y esos brillos, deberían ser por él..., esa maldita maestra no tiene idea de lo que él es capas

…

 **Bromas pesadas** : No a mí no me vuelven a hacer lo mismo, yo no confió en la gente, en especial en las mujeres

-Tú, ¿No eras un chico? -

Sin embargo, desde que esa chica llego a la escuela, no deja de mirarme, sonríe con coquetería, y siempre me saluda, pronunciando mi nombre con esa maldita boca mentirosa. La odio, la odio, porque cree que podrá hacerme lo mismo que la maldita anterior. Pero esta vez se equivocaron de victima


	27. Su Amante P4

**G y M**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

 **Su amante P4**

Pov Goku

¿Por qué mierda pasa esto?, ella dijo que me amaba, entonces… ¿Qué esta mal conmigo?

Se que solo soy su amante y no tengo derecho a pedirle, ni mucho menos a exigirle nada en absoluto, pero, aun así, mi único deseo ahora, es que ella deje a ese tipo con el que se casó. Yo quizás soy un tanto egoísta, es decir, entre de segundo en su vida, y ahora pretendo robársela a alguien más… pero, si él no la cuido como era debido, ¿Debe importarme acaso eso a mí?, no creo, después de todo, yo la quiero, la amo, y estoy dispuesto a ser completamente serio con lo que deseo con ella, así tenga que pasar por encima de quien se proclamó su dueño antes de mí, aun si esto significa, que la estoy compartiendo ahora mismo con un hombre que cree, quizás ciegamente que ella le está esperando

¡Maldita mi suerte, mi vida, mis sentimientos… maldito yo por aceptar todo esto!, me siento terrible, solo quiero golpear algo, quiero destrozar todo a mi alrededor; no puedo controlarme, y la verdad, todo esto no es mas que culpa mía. Solo mía por aceptar esta situación desde un principio

"Ey Goku, hombre, ¿Estas bien? " Krillin se para delante mío, y deja una carpeta en mi escritorio

Solo atino a frotar mi rostro con cierta ira, que trato de ocultar. Sin embargo, dudo que Krillin no lo note, después de todo, así eh estado desde hace tiempo, así que sería difícil no notarlo

"Claro" Contesto un poco irritado "¿Trabajo?" Le pregunto mientras levanto la carpeta en mi escritorio

"Si, parece que es un tipo, según la esposa, busca pruebas de infidelidad, para poder divorciarse y ganar la demanda… ya sabes como es, así que aquí te lo dejo" Krillin me mira unos segundos más, mientras que abro el sobre con la información de la cliente

Leo la información, es un hombre, en sus 30, y parece que su esposa igual. Miro las fotos, ella no es una mujer fea, así que, no entiendo. Estoy cansado de esto, ¿Por qué la maldita infidelidad?, ¿Creen que pueden jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás?, ahora me odio, por parecer un adolecente en su primer amor

"Goku, ¿Seguro que todo está bien?" Krillin me vuelve a preguntar con tono preocupado

Levanto mis ojos a él "Maldita sea, ¡Ya te dije que todo está bien, por un carajo, déjame trabajar!" Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, levante la voz, un poco exasperado

"Déjalo solo, no ves que trae un humor de perros desde hace tiempo, seguro algo salió mal con su proyecto de amante" Yamcha pasa a un lado de nosotros y como siempre, habla sin pensarlo

Lo fulmino con la mirada, odio que tenga razón, odio que pueda decir algo así y herirme sin saberlo. Pero más odio, que esto hace un año no me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, ahora me carcome el alma, y me destroza, haciéndome sentir frágil en indefenso, como un maldito estudiante

Ni siquiera en mi vida escolar fui así de imprudente, jamás me había apegado a alguien lo suficiente para sentir este dolor tan agudo en el pecho

Estaba por decirle un par de cosas a Yamcha, tal vez así lograría calmar mi ira. Sin embargo, mi teléfono empezó a sonar, y por primera vez en tres semanas, me siento… ¿Tranquilo?

Al ver de quien era la llamada, no dude en contestar, después de todo, había estado esperando esa llamada desde hace tres semanas

"Si habla, Kakaroto" Conteste en tono normal, como si fuera cualquier otra persona

"¿Goku?" La frágil voz con la que Milk contesto al otro lado de la línea, me hizo la sangre hervir "Disculpa, ¿Estas ocupado?"

¿Por qué su voz suena tan débil, tan… asustada?

"¿Pasa algo?, no te escucho muy bien… pequeña, dime, ¿Te ocurrió algo?, ¿Te hizo algo?" Pregunte sin pensarlo, pues mi mente pronto ideo un escenario donde ese tipo por algún motivo se enteró de lo nuestro, y la lastimo "¿Dónde estás ahora mismo?" Mi sangre está hirviendo, y mis puños se están apretando, si la lastimo… yo simplemente

"Yo… creo que debemos hablar, ¿Podría ir a tu casa esta noche?" Me pregunta con voz casi rota

Mi cuerpo se tensó, ¿Hasta la noche?, no, para nada, yo ahora mismo voy a verla

"Iré a tu casa ahora mismo pequeña, así que espérame" Le digo de modo apresurado, y un poco irritado

"¡No!" Ella grita, y eso me asusta un poco "Es decir, no es necesario que vengas ahora mismo, yo puedo esperar a verte en la noche, en verdad" Ella ahora parece nerviosa

Mi corazón se siente presionado, y por unos segundos, puedo sentir el dolor de hace unos momentos, solo que ahora es más fuerte. Trato en breves segundos de contenerme, no quiero arruinar todo esto, ni mucho menos enojarme y decir o hacer algo muy estúpido, pero… tratándose de ella, no sé cómo actuar, o como controlarme

Suspire profundo para controlarme "Mira Pequeña, ahora mismo no estoy tan ocupado, puedo ir a tu departamento, dime ¿Hay alguna razón para que no pueda ir ahora mismo?" Pregunte lo más sereno posible

Sin embargo, la sola posibilidad de que ella diga que es por él, me molesta, me irrita, y me hace querer matarlo, aun cuando no se quien carajos es

"… Bueno, en realidad… puedes venir si no estás ocupado, yo… solo… creo que es mejor que hablemos lo antes posible" Las palabras de Milk hacen que me sienta ansioso, ella se escucha más nerviosa de lo normal

No lo dudo ni un segundo, si ella ya me dio entrada, no pienso permitir que se arrepienta

"Enseguida voy" Sin esperar una respuesta, colgué el teléfono, no quiero que tenga tiempo de arrepentirse

Tome mis llaves, y deje todo en mi escritorio. El trabajo tendrá que esperar un poco, porque ahora mismo, necesito arreglar algo importante con mi pequeña Milk, y no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo

"!Goku… maldita sea!" Escucho el grito de Krillin "Hombre, no te puedes ir así nada más"

No me interesan sus gritos, así que sigo mi camino. Me importa poco si Krillin grita. Solo me interesa llegar a donde ella, y entonces así poder verla y abrazarla, solo eso, saber que ella está bien

Fin Pov Goku

Pov Milk

Acabo de colgar el teléfono, y siento un extraño escalofrió correr por todo mi cuerpo, el estómago me pesa, y siento que solo quiero tirarme al suelo y hacerme bolita

¿Cómo debo decirle esto?, por Kami, ¿En qué pensaba?, es claro que, en nada, pues si hubiera sido una persona consiente, esto no estaría sucediendo ahora mismo, ¿Verdad?

Es decir, solo debo… decirle la verdad, eso es todo, y él… bueno, él…

Me dejo deslizar hasta el suelo, mientras mis piernas se juntan y las aprieto con fuerza en mis brazos. Escondo mi cara, y es sobre todo por la vergüenza, pero es que yo deje de preocuparme hace tanto, que por un momento lo olvide, y deje de cuidarme como debía

 **Flashback**

 **Años atrás**

 **La sala de cine estaba por completo oscura, la película acababa de finalizar, y la música y los créditos apenas estaban apareciendo, y los ojos de Milk aún estaban pegados en la pantalla de cine. Sus grandes ojos negros, tenían un brillo particular mientras se dejaba envolver por las escenas en pantalla, y su acompañante, no podía más que apreciar esa bella imagen que se ponía a su lado, olvidando incluso mirar la gran pantalla, donde corría una historia conmovedora**

 **Sin embargo, los ojos azules que la observaban con devoción, no podían captar nada más hermoso que el bello rostro apenas visible por la luz de la misma pantalla gigante frente a ellos, además, se podía perder en el hermoso brillo de aquellos ojos ónices que parecían tener más que decir, que mil palabras juntas**

 **Una mano se deslizo a la de ella, y unos dedos la entrelazaron con fuerza, Milk por un impulso ya natural apretó en respuesta**

 **Una suave voz empezó a correr por su odio, y el cálido aliento de él, la estaba envolviendo**

" **Te amo Milk… ¡Feliz aniversario!" Lapiz beso suavemente el lóbulo de la morena, y entonces busco sus labios para un beso apasionado a su esposa**

 **Milk se sonrojo, y trato de apartarlo de a poco. Si bien la sala de cine estaba casi vacía, aun había un par de personas, que hacían que se sintiera cohibida**

" **Lapiz… aquí no, por favor" Milk empujo al hombre**

 **Lapiz rio, y la ayudo a levantarse**

 **Salieron del cine con las manos entrelazadas, una enorme sonrisa en los labios de ambos**

" **¿Tienes que irte la semana que viene?" Pregunto de pronto Milk, con voz un poco apagada**

 **Lapiz se detuvo, y Milk tuvo que darse la vuelta. La morena no quería mirarlo a los ojos, tenía miedo de que, si lo hacía, las lágrimas empezarían a salir sin control**

 **La suave mano de Lapiz empezó a acariciar la mejilla de la mujer, limpiando una lagrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de la chica**

" **Vamos, no llores… no en nuestro aniversario nena" Lapiz empezó a acercar a la morena a su pecho, y la abrazo con fuerza "Sabes que no es por gusto nena, además, recuerda que regresare rápido, no pienso dejarte sola… imagínate, si aun estando contigo tengo que cuidar que los tipos no se te acerquen, ahora que me voy, me quedare ansioso" Una leve risita se escuchó de parte de Milk, mientras estaba en los brazos de su esposo**

" **Eres un tonto, sabes que solo te amo a ti… además, si alguien se me acerca, estoy muy segura de que Lazuli lo obligara a alejarse" Milk sintió que estaba siendo más apretada entre los brazos de su esposo "Aun no me has dicho que quieres de regalo, y ya es el día"**

 **Lapiz sonrió, y acaricio el cabello de la morena, luego la alejo un poco de su cuerpo y deposito un beso casto en los labios de la chica**

" **Primero, no volver a mencionar ese viaje, y…" Lapiz se acercó peligrosamente al oído de Milk "Quiero una pequeña Milk… con ojos grandes y negros, además, de larga cabellera negra, tal y como tú" El tono que uso Lapiz era serio, y seductor**

 **Las piernas de Milk fallaron, ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien? ¿Un bebe?**

 **La sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de su joven esposo, solo la hicieron enrojecer por la simple sugerencia dada ahí, en medio de la plaza, donde otras personas caminaban cerca de ellos, haciendo que pudieran oír su conversación personal**

 **Fin Flashback**

Un año intentando embarazarme, y simplemente no pude… llegué a pensar que tal vez, era estéril, y que esa era la razón por la cual no podía embarazarme

Lapiz me dijo que no me preocupara tanto, que él estaba feliz de seguir intentándolo

Una enorme sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, solo recordar su rostro tan sonriente, y la felicidad con la que me decía eso, me hace estremecer. Quizás nunca voy a dejar de amarlo, sin embargo, ahora solo son recuerdos de un amor pasado, de uno que dejo lindos recuerdos, solo eso

Estábamos por ir al médico a unos análisis para poder determinar por qué no podía embarazarme, pero entonces…

Mi teléfono sonó, perdí la concentración; tanto que no me había dado cuenta de que mi celular tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Miro la pantalla, y son llamadas de él, así que solo las ignoro, ahora mismo no necesito hablar con él. Goku estará pronto aquí, y primero debo hablar con él, antes que otra cosa suceda

Me levanto del suelo, y voy al baño, necesito lavarme la cara, no quiero verme como una muerta cuando venga Goku, solo debo despejar mi mente, y enfocarme en lo que debo decirle, es todo

…

Mis manos tiemblan, y mi corazón se acelera; tengo tres semanas sin hablar con él, y no por que no hubiera querido, pero estuve tan ocupada, además, ese tonto, nunca me dejaba sola… así que no podía llamarle a Goku

"Pequeña… tú" Goku tiene el rostro serio, además de eso, él está un poco jadeante, y después de tres semanas sin verle sin duda, parece que está más guapo que antes, o tal vez son mis hormonas "Milk" Su voz es más grave ahora que pronuncia mi nombre

"Pasa por favor… Goku… ngn"

Sin darme tiempo de mas, simplemente Goku se deja venir a mí, y sin dejar siquiera que cierre la puerta, comienza a besarme. Me envuelve entre sus brazos, y profundiza rápidamente el beso. No puedo ni respirar, pero, aun así, el beso se siente tan bien, y es que, lo estaba deseando tanto

Escuche la puerta cerrarse, y solo deje de pensar en esos momentos, pues todo lo que podía sentir eran los labios de Goku sobre los míos, abriéndose paso en mi boca, jugando con mi lengua con desesperación

"Pequeña…Milk…" Apenas y puede pronunciar mi nombre, pues sus labios no dejan los míos

"Gok…Goku… tenemos…" No puedo hablar con él cuando me besa y me toca de esta manera

De pronto me comienza a apretarme más las caderas, hasta mi trasero, y siento que se inclina un poco, entonces siento como sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, me levanta; haciendo que mi rostro quede a su altura

Mis manos empiezan a desesperar, y es que yo también quiero tocarlo. Sin darme cuenta, mis manos tomas sus mejillas, y mis labios dejan los suyos, solo para besar su rostro, cada parte de su rostro, mientras deslizo mis manos hasta sus cabellos alborotados, y empiezo a tirar de ellos con fuerza, logrando que su cabeza se haga hacia atrás, y así me dé acceso a su cuello, el cual empiezo a besar, dando un par de mordidas, con poca fuerza

"Ah… pequeña, te ex… ah"

Siento como sus manos aprietan mi trasero a cada segundo, mientras pegan mis caderas a las suyas, y empiezo a sentir su creciente erección

Quizás no deberíamos estar haciendo esto… no es el momento, primero debería hablar con él. Sin embargo, cuando abrí la puerta de mi departamento, y Goku empezó a besarme, sentí que esa posibilidad estaba por ser segundo plano

"Vámonos, no tienes que seguir aquí"

Detuve mis besos en su cuello, y me aparte un poco de su pecho, lo mire directo a los ojos. Estaba realmente asombrada, ¿Qué acababa de decir?, ¿Vámonos, a donde, o por qué?

Entonces lo entendí, estábamos en medio de la entrada, y tal vez…

"¿Quieres… ir a la cama?" Pregunte un poco nerviosa, la verdad prefiero no entrar a la recamara

Ahora que lo recuerdo… olvide, que deje…

Antes de que pudiera dar una excusa, Goku negó con la cabeza, y entonces suspiro pesado. Eso me preocupo un poco, la verdad no sabía cómo tomar ese suspiro, ¿Molesto? ¿Arruine el momento, o qué?

"Pequeña, dime algo, y quiero que seas sincera" La voz de Goku de pronto empezó a sonar terriblemente seria, y su semblante paso a ser serio igual "… Yo aceptare lo que me digas pequeña Milk, pero necesito escucharlo de tus labios"

Las palabras de Goku cada vez más serias, solo logran ponerme más nerviosa, y mi corazón se oprime más en mi pecho. Solo atino a asentir

Goku me desliza con delicadeza, hasta que mis pies tocan nuevamente el suelo, sin embargo, en ningún momento dejo de abrazarme, y ahora que me deja pararme normalmente, de pronto hace un movimiento extraño. Me abraza con bastante fuerza, y pone su rostro contra mi hombro, hundiendo más su nariz en mi cabello, mientras una, de sus manos acarician mi cabello, apretando a la mitad del camino, para mantenerme estática sin poder darle movilidad a mi cabeza; siento su aliento en mi cuello, su respiración hace que sienta un leve cosquilleo, y mi corazón se acelera cada vez más con solo la cercanía de su cuerpo, que emite un calor increíble

"¿Qué soy para ti pequeña?" Su pregunta suena extraña para mi

Trate de mirarlo, pero no me lo permitió, solo sentí como apretaba más mis cabellos, impidiendo que me moviera si quiera un milímetro

"Solo dime con toda sinceridad, ¿Qué somos pequeña?"

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, acaso… ¿Qué trata de conseguir con dicha pregunta?

"Eres mi amante… yo te quiero Goku" Le respondí un poco dolida, quisiera que fuéramos algo más que simples amantes, pero soy consciente de que eso no puede ser "Tu y yo hablamos de esto cuando empezó, tú fuiste quien dijo que querías ser mi amante Goku" Él fue quien puso las cosas claras, diciéndome que solo deseaba ser mi amante

Nunca me mintió; desde un principio, Goku me dejo claro que solo deseaba una relación en el ámbito físico conmigo, y yo estuve de acuerdo, tontamente pensando que eso era lo que necesitaba para empezar de nuevo. Y sin notarlo, mis sentimientos se intensificaron de manera increíble, hasta el punto donde el amor que ahora siento por Goku, es tan grande, que acepto solo ser un desahogo, aunque después de lo que tengo que decirle, tal vez no lo vuelva a ver mas

Escuche que suspiro pesado, como si la respuesta que le di, le molestara más que nada en el mundo

De pronto, su agarre en mi cabeza se aprieta más, y entonces, empiezo a ser consciente de que me está tomando con demasiada fuerza

" ¡Mierda!, Solo eso… un desahogo físico, ¿Solo eso soy para ti?" Su voz, al principio suena dura, pero a cómo avanza, se va a apagando de manera casi dolorosa "… La otra noche, dijiste que me amabas, dime ¿Es cierto eso?"

¿Qué dijo?, o por kami… ¿Acaso en verdad dije delante suyo que estaba enamorada de él?

Doy gracias a Kami de que no pueda verme, pues mi cara debe ser un tomate, y es que no pensaba declararle mis intensos sentimientos por él, y ahora que estoy consciente de que lo sabe, sin duda me hace sentir terriblemente avergonzada

"…Yo… yo… si te amo" Lo dije en tono muy bajo

Al final, tal vez hoy sea mi último día mirándole, amándole, y pensando que es algo correspondido, cuando se perfectamente bien, que solo me estoy mintiendo a mí misma con todo esto

De pronto, su agarre en mis cabellos ser relaja y por fin logro mirarlo a la cara, pues pone su frente junto a la mía, y sus ojos se abren grandes y curiosos, mirando tan fijamente, que me asusta un poco. Una muy pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios

"Entonces, vente conmigo, ven a mi casa, y quédate conmigo pequeña" Su voz es tan segura, que me hace sentir realmente pequeña

"¿Quieres que vallamos ahora a tu casa?, bueno… yo podría estar ahí contigo unos días…"

"No pequeña, no me estas entendiendo, quiero que vivas conmigo, que lo dejes, y vengas conmigo, que te quedes conmigo para siempre" Goku suena cada vez más serio

¿Lo que me propone es cierto?

Fin Pov Milk

Pov Goku

El rostro de mi pequeña Milk es tan confuso, y lo puedo entender. Cuando venía a su casa, pensé en matar a su marido, o molerlo a golpes si se había atrevido a levantar un dedo contra ella, pues en el teléfono sonaba aterrada. Sin embargo, en cuanto la vi, solo supe que esta sería la última vez que la dejaría sola a merced de ese tipo

Decidí que haría cualquier cosa, incluso llevarme contra su voluntad si era necesario, pero ella se iría conmigo, ella tenía que elegirme a mi sobre él, porque de algo estoy seguro

Ese tipo no la ama tanto como yo la amo, quizás la conocí después que él, pero lo que siento por ella es tan fuerte, que solo me ha hecho enloqueces de todas formas, y aunque sea egoísta de mi parte, la quiero a ella para mí solamente, quiero ser solamente yo quien disfrute de su compañía, y sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos inocentes, y su lujuria latente, solo a mi debe mostrar todas esas cosas, y ya no estoy dispuesto a compartir ni un segundo más, ni una mirada más, con él

"¿Qué dices…?" Ella me pregunta realmente asombrada, su boca se abre y se cierra un par de veces más "¿Pero tu habías dicho que esto solo era de amantes no?"

Eso dolió, dolió más de lo que pensé que dolería

"Ya no más, ya estoy cansado Milk, te quiero, y es en serio, así que déjalo… yo te hare feliz, te prometo cuidarte, darte amor, todo lo que necesites para estar conmigo, solo conmigo" Lo sé, soy terriblemente patético en estos momentos, pero descubrí que cuando amas, no importa lo patético o estúpido que te veas, simplemente importa poder tener a esa persona a tu lado "¿Por qué lo dudas?, dime ¿Lo amas igual a él?" Estoy cansado de evasivas, así que soy directo

Sus bellos ojos se abren con sorpresa, y entonces pareciera que ella no está entendiendo nada… eso me irrita, ¿Cree que no se, de su esposo?

"Lo que dices, por qué dices que lo deje, ¿A quién debo de dejar?" Me pregunta con suma inocencia, y eso me molesta más "¿De que estas hablando?, me pides que viva contigo así de pronto, y luego dices que, si lo amo más, ¿A quién?"

Estoy en verdad molesto, así que motivado por la ira y el dolor de ver cómo me mienten en la cara, cuando yo he sido franco con ella, y le eh dejado las cosas claras. La tomo del brazo y la llevo a su recamara, la tiro en la cama, y me alejo de ella

"Goku, ¿Qué te pasa?"

No la quiero mirar, pues, aunque me duele que trate de ocultarlo, yo la amo, y eh aceptado esto desde el principio, así que ella debería saber que no debe mentirme pues lo supe desde que la vi entrar en ese bar

Abrí la puerta de su guarda ropa, y entonces encontré lo que buscaba, ahí estaba toda la evidencia, la ropa de su marido, camisas, zapatos, pantalones, y cinturones, todo de hombre, de el mismo que vino estos días, privándome de lo que yo quería

Tome la ropa y la avente con brusquedad en la cama, solo quiero que sea sincera

"Hablo de él, Milk… de tu marido, sé que estas casada, lo supe desde esa noche que te vi en el bar, traías tu anillo puesto, y la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera te importo prestarme su ropa, además… sé que guardas el anillo en el segundo cajón de la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, lo es todo desde el primer día… ¡Maldita sea Milk, solo se sincera, y dime si me amas más que a él para irte conmigo y dejarlo!" Grite exasperado, tenía que confrontarla de frente

De pronto la escuche sollozar, y eso hizo que me sintiera como un maldito idiota, como si el malo de la película fuera solamente yo, como si todo fuera mi entera culpa, como si solo yo fuera el maldito en todo esto

Sé que la única culpable es ella, pues fue ella quien salió de casa para buscar a alguien fuera, y quizás su intención no era dañar a nadie, pues solo quería una relación de amantes, pero a pesar de que pensé que era lo ideal para mí; de alguna forma termine enamorado de ella, y completamente a la merced de sus deseos. Sin importarme lo que hizo, y que puede que incluso lo haga conmigo si se aburre de mi

La mire, y ella apretaba con fuerza las prendas entre sus dedos, eso me partió el alma, ¿Por qué se aferra a la ropa de ese tipo?, me acerque a ella

"Pequeña" La llame suavemente "No sé qué paso, ni quiero saberlo, solo soy consciente, de que desde que entraste a ese bar, mi mundo entero se fue de cabeza, y ahora solo te quiero para mi; así que, déjalo, yo te prometo que no te aburrirás de mí, y jamás tendrás que buscar nuevamente fuera lo que yo te daré en casa, una casa para nosotros pequeña"

"¿Qué dices?" Su voz fue plana, y me asusto "¿Aburrirme?" Y entonces soltó una risita extraña

"Pequeña…" Trate de tomarle la mano, pero la alejo de mi

"No me toques, ¡Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a tocarme imbécil!" Ella de pronto me grito, y no entendí por qué ese cambio de humor tan drástico

De pronto, sus ojos me miraban con rabia, sus puños se apretaron con más fuerza a la ropa de ese tipo, y su semblante paso a uno sombrío

"Vete de esta casa Goku, vete ahora mismo y no regreses nunca más" Su voz volvió a ser plana, sin emoción, sin sentido para mi

"Milk, pero que pasa… yo lo acepte, a mí no me importo compartirte con ese tipo todo este tiempo, yo te amo… pequeña…" De pronto sentí caliente mi mejilla, y un sonido sordo invadió mis sentidos

Me quede petrificado, ¿Ella me había dado una cachetada?, ¿Por qué?

"¿Compartirme?" Me pregunto rabiando "¿Eso has hecho todo es tiempo Goku?, me compartes con otro, y eso está bien para ti, porque me amas, ¿No es así?" Sus palabras escupen veneno

¿Qué dije que fuera mentira? ¿Por qué se pone a la defensiva conmigo?, ella es la que hizo las cosas así, y yo aun así la acepte, entonces, porque estoy yo siendo el malo en todo esto

"¡Sal de mi casa ahora mismo!" Su voz fue tenebrosa "No te atrevas a poner un pie de nuevo aquí, nunca más en tu vida"

"No me pienso ir sin ti pequeña Milk" Le dije decidido

Ella empezó a reír con ironía, y mientras lo hacía, un par de lágrimas bajaban en su mejilla

"¡Claro!, porque ya me quieres compartir, ¿No es así?, ahora tu capricho es tenerme solo para ti, y no compartirme con mi esposo, verdad… sabes, creo que me equivoque, definitivamente, yo nunca dejare de amar a Lapiz, así que creo que no puedo irme contigo, y para que lo sepas, mi marido, siempre me da todo lo que necesito, pero parece que de forma estúpida lo olvide, sin embargo, gracias por recordármelo, y por hacerme ver que realmente a quien amo, y jamás dejare de amar es a él" Sus palabras son duras, y cada letra, es como el filo de una navaja enterrándose más en mi pecho

No puedo creerlo, ¿Ella entonces lo ama más que a mí?, ella lo está eligiendo

"Entonces… ¿Lo elegís a él?" Todavía no me ha destrozado por completo, o al menos eso opina mi boca, porque aun así se atreve a pronunciar semejante pregunta estúpida

Ella baja sus ojos a la ropa en la cama "Lo elijo a él, siempre debí elegirlo a él, nunca debí entrar en ese maldito lugar sabes… cometí el peor error ese día"

No podía escuchar nada más, ella lo había dicho todo, así que me giré, no quería irme, pero ella fue realmente clara y cruel, solo fui un error en su vida, una piedra en sus zapatos, que parecía no molestar tanto, pero al final, una que tuvo que sacudirse sin reparo

Camine lento, aún tenía la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran mentira, y que corriera a mí, eligiéndome sobre él, pero eso no paso

Llegue a la puerta, y toque el pomo, estaba helado, una sonrisa falsa apareció en mi rostro

"Eso fui, tal vez siempre lo supe, y no lo quise aceptar… solo un error"

Fin Pov Goku

El teléfono de Milk sonó, ahí estaba él de nuevo, y esta vez contesto, tratando de ocultar su amargura, y su llanto

"Dime"

"Hola, Nena, te tengo buenas noticias, lo logre… me cambiaran, y ahora podre estar en la cuidad, ya no viajare más nena" La voz del hombre era alegre, se notaba el entusiasmo

Milk sonrió con amargura, estaba esperando esas palabras hacia años, y por fin las escuchaba, sin embargo, ahora mismo, no le aliviaban, como pensó que lo harían

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Lo sé, van a decir '** _ **Mentirosa, habías dicho que este sería el último capítulo'**_ **, y si lo dije, pero estaba tecleando, y todos estos sentimientos amargos llegaron, pues tal vez, ya sepan por donde va esto… pero si no lo saben, el siguiente capítulo de Su Amante, dejara claro todo**

 **Díganme, que quieren en el próximo capítulo, ¿El final de Su Amante, la continuación de Traición, o la introducción a la nueva historia de Bulma y Vegeta?, Si; por que la pareja que gano, fue Bulma y Vegeta**

 **Por cierto, si leyeron Infierno, y se preguntan de que película es la idea de la historia, por fin la encontré de nuevo, se llama En el Nombre de Dios, o Las hermanas de la Magdalena. La pienso seguir en una historia aparte, claro que no será igual a la película, pues pretendo que tenga mejor final**

 _ **Giss Kagamine:**_

 **Fuiste el comentario 200… ¡Mil gracias! Lo único, fue que no dejaste que historia querías que fuera, si Obsesión, o Bromas Pesadas, así que, por favor, déjame en un mensaje la historia que deseas. Qué bueno que te gusto Pecado, la verdad, fue el que más sentí temor de publicar por el contenido, pero a varias les agrado, así que la saque como una historia larga, si deseas seguirla y ver cómo van los hermanos, pasa por mi cuenta, y puedes checar que ya hay más capítulos**

Por último, los mangas que leí fueron:

Kamisama hajimemashita

Kimi ni todoke

Special A

Junjou romántica

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Si tienen alguno que recomienden, díganme…


	28. Traición P4

**VyB**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

 **Traición P4**

Odio, un odio increíble se veía reflejado en los ónices del Rey Vegeta. Tan palpable era su odio, como el coraje y rencor que el chico media raza frente a él, estaba experimentando en esos momentos

Ambos hombres habían luchado, los golpes iban y venían en todas direcciones, pero ninguno había logrado centrar un buen golpe en el otro, además, de que ambos habían desviado los ataques de energía del otro, solo logrando casi destruir aquella habitación donde ambos se encontraban

Los dos se detuvieron un segundo, sus miradas se encontraron, y parecía que ellas seguían esa batalla intensa, pues el odio por parte de los dos solo se hacía más fuerte con cada segundo que sus ojos se miraban fijamente

El corazón de Vegeta estaba acelerado, la adrenalina que le provocaba aquel combate era increíblemente bueno, sin duda, esa pelea le estaba causando una gran satisfacción personal, pues por alguna razón, sintió que, si podía derrotar fácilmente al chico, sin duda seria aún más decepcionante para él, pues, aunque le doliera y costara, no podía imaginar que aquella humana tan orgullosa, hubiera elegido estar con un saiya débil, aun, cuando fuera un, media raza

"Tienes muchas agallas mocoso, pero aun eres demasiado joven" Vegeta se enderezo, una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro, solo levanto su mano derecha, mostrando la palma de su mano, que pronto empezó a tener un aura dorada "Esa hembra necia, mira que rebajarse y no entender que me pertenece" Mascullo molesto

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron grandes, ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Pertenecer? Eso era imposible, su madre, no le pertenecía a nadie, bueno, eso era lo que siempre tuvo en mente, después de todo, el hombre que la había tomado, igual la había dejado con un hijo en el vientre, y durante años, la había abandonado, sin siquiera algo que dijera que volvería por ella y su hijo, entonces…

 **Flashback**

 **Los ojos del pequeño niño de cabellos lilas se abrieron grandes, y sus labios se empezaron a apretar**

" **Ese es el otro hijo de Kakaroto, seguro el bastardo lo tuvo con otra hembra humana. Si no como explicarías la extraña coloración, tal vez y fue con otra hembra de los planetas en los que ha estado"**

" **¡Qué más da!, los hijos de ese, clase baja, serán igual de inútiles que su padre, además, son simples híbridos"**

" **Es una pena, pensé que al menos Kakaroto, tenía la intención de mejorar su linaje, pero el inútil, busco a un hembra débil para seguir procreando"**

" **Bueno, después de todo, eso es lo que hacen los de su clase, no les importa mesclar su sangre con seres tan inferiores, como lo son esos humanos. Aun no comprendo nuestra alianza con aquel planeta tan poco productivo"**

" **Yo no comprendo, como fue capaz de rechazar a una hembra sana y fuerte, por quedarse con esa hembra tan débil, y que, además, posee un carácter poco sumiso… ¡tks!, esa mujer no conoce su lugar como la hembra de un saiyajin"**

" **Por esa razón, no me quedaría con una hembra humana, o cualquier otra raza, esas mujeres solo sirven para dar placer y divertirse un momento, pero si quedan preñadas, es mejor deshacerse de esos bastardos, que no sirven de nada… solo son una vergüenza para nuestra raza"**

 **Las manos del pequeño de cabellos lila, se apretaron con fuerza. El pequeño cuerpo del niño, estaba reteniendo todo el coraje y la ira que deseaba sacar, sin embargo, tenía que contenerse lo más posible, pues sabía que, por su bien, no era posible que sacara toda su ira en un lugar público como ese; sin embargo, esos comentarios, siempre eran molestos, y lograban sacarle de quicio**

 **Su traje de combate estaba algo desgarrado, unos cuantos cortes por aquí y por allá, un poco de sangre en sus piernas y su abdomen, además, su boca aún tenía ese sabor a cobre al cual ya se estaba acostumbrando**

 **Antes de que perdiera la poca paciencia que poseía, llego volando lo más rápido que podía su hermano mayor, Gohan, quien iba en igual de condiciones, con la única diferencia, de que el chico, tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios, aun cuando el rostro, lo tenía algo amoratado por los golpes proporcionados**

 **Para Gohan tampoco pasaron desapercibidos, aquellos comentarios ofensivos contra su familia, específicamente contra su sangre humana, además, no pudo evitar mirar como las cejas de su joven hermano estaban frunciéndose, casi al punto sin retorno del chico**

" **Vamos, padre dijo que tan pronto llegáramos de la misión, fuéramos a casa, madre está esperando… además, parece que hay un científico que necesita un poco de ayuda en casa" Gohan mostro un rostro serio, casi imperturbable**

 **El semblante de Trunks se relajó un poco, sabía perfectamente bien, a quien se refería Gohan, y sin lugar a dudas, eso sí que le subía el ánimo, pues se moría por ver a la persona que esperaba en 'casa', esa mujer a la cual tenía que tratar de manera distante y un poco fría mientras hubiera más personas en el área, y de manera casual y un poco 'cariñoso', cuando se encontraban, en detrás de las paredes de la casa, donde todos sabían su verdadera relación**

 **Trunks asintió, así que ignoro los malos comentarios respecto a su persona, y su familia**

… **.**

 **Volar junto a Gohan, en ocasiones era satisfactorio, pues el chico mayor, siempre podía calmar los ánimos cuando este se sentía un poco angustiado como era el caso**

" **Tranquilo, deberías estar feliz… padre seguro estará feliz con esta misión, y tu madre espera en casa también" La voz de Gohan era relajada**

" **¿No te molesta que digan eso?" Trunks se sentía feliz, pero, aun así, no podía evitar el malestar que le provocaba, todos los comentarios ofensivos "Dicen que tu padre se acuesta con otras hembras, y yo soy el producto de eso"**

 **Gohan se detuvo en el vuelo, y detuvo a Trunks con él**

" **A mí no me importa lo que la gente piense, y a ti tampoco debería" La mirada de Gohan, pronto fue terriblemente seria "Sabes que a mis padres no les molesta, ellos sabían que tal vez esto pasaría desde el día que aceptaron, y a mí no me interesa que digan, eres parte de la familia, así que, no dejes que esas cosas te molesten"**

" **¿Porque mi madre hizo esto?, solo les estamos causando problemas, ella no debió dejarme con ustedes, diciendo que soy hijo de Kakaroto, ella me molesta mucho… ella debería llevarme con ella, y dejar de mentir a los demás" Lo ojos azules, estaban cambiando de color, pasando por un destello verde**

 **Gohan dio un liguero golpe en la frente del chico**

" **No digas tonterías, Bulma te quiere, y seguro tuvo una buena razón, además, si mis padres aceptaron, debió ser por algo, así que déjate de tonterías, y vamos rápido a casa, porque muero de hambre"**

… **..**

 **Llegaron a la residencia Son, ambos saiyas entraron, y el lugar estaba vacío. Había un increíble aroma en el aire, y una enorme nota en la mesa, justo a un lado de un enorme tazón de arroz**

" **Hay que tomar una ducha, o madre y Bulma, no nos dejaran comer"**

 **Ambos chicos fueron directo a la ducha, para quitarse ese hedor a sangre y piel calcinada. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, de cuando, las dos mujeres habían vuelto, con un par de bolsas en las manos, mientras platicaban de manera un tanto intranquila**

" **Como no voy a molestarme Milk, todos te tratan como una gran idiota, además, solo hablan estupideces de mi hijo, y lo menosprecian por su pigmentación, ¿Acaso es tan grave, que sus rasgos sean más humanos?" La voz de Bulma, era pesada, y casi gritaba**

" **Bardock dijo que era lo mejor, y yo; ya aprendí a ignorar esos comentarios absurdos, además, no es como si pudieras hacer algo con respecto a los rumores de Trunks"**

" **Yo tuve la culpa, no debí… nunca debí venir a este maldito planeta… desde que llegué, solo me tropecé con problemas, y luego ese estúpido mono se larga, y no me dice nada real de él, solo se fue, y…" Las lagrima empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la peli azul "Si mi hijo fuera ciento por ciento humano, no me importaría nada, lo tendría a mi lado, pero es también un saiya, y solo quiero lo mejor para él, así que pensé que dejarlo con ustedes sería lo mejor, porque así, estaría en una familia de saiyas y no sería tratado como basura, pero mira como funciono todo"**

 **Milk abrazo con fuerza a la peli azul, dándole ligueras caricias en la espalda de la chica**

" **Bulma, Trunks está vivo, es un niño muy fuerte, y tiene un corazón tan grande como el tuyo, así que debes estar feliz de que tienes un buen hijo, y, sobre todo, que tu hijo es te tiene aquí con él, eso es lo mejor" La morena limpio las lágrimas de la chica**

" **Yo, quiero llevarme a Trunks conmigo, quiero tenerle siempre en casa, ver su rostro diario, poder limpiar sus heridas cuando regrese de las misiones, poder cocinar sus platos favoritos, y decirle que llegare tarde, y saber, que aun cuando posee una fuerza increíble, él, aun así, hará caso cuando le dé una orden directa, porque me ama como yo a él"**

… **..**

 **Gohan y Trunks estaban escuchando la plática. No es, que quisieran espiar a sus madres, pero por desgracia, su buen oído, estaba en buen estado, y podían escuchar con claridad lo dicho por las mujeres**

 **El corazón de Trunks, sintió una punzada, y sus ojos miraron al suelo, como avergonzado por decir que su madre le molestaba, por haberle dejado, pues por lo que decía, y el timbre de su voz, estaba claro que ella también sufría**

" **Si salimos por la ventana, bien podemos volver a entrar por la puerta principal, y ellas no sabrán que escuchamos su charla… tal vez sea lo mejor" Gohan toco el hombro de su hermano menor**

 **Trunks asintió, y se encamino detrás de su hermano. Gohan salió con un nuevo traje de combate puesto, trato de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido al salir. Trunks estaba por salir del lugar, pero entonces, la conversación de su madre, hizo que volviera su interés de nuevo a donde ellas se encontraban**

 **El chico se encamino a la puerta para poder escuchar con más claridad**

" **¿Qué harás si vuelve aquí?" Era la voz de Milk "Trunks ya tiene 10 años, y aunque siga siendo un niño para nosotras, él, ya es bastante adulto para un chico saiya. Sus misiones cada vez serán más largas, y más peligrosas… tal vez deberías decirle…"**

" **¿Y qué debo decirle?, que no conocí bien a su padre, y que se fue, diciéndome que volvería pronto, pero aun así, han pasado más de diez años, y él, no mostro señales de vida alguna" La voz de su madre sonaba cada vez más molesta "¡Ah!, pero no basta con eso verdad, también debo decirle que la familia de su padre, nos odia, y nos quieren muertos, aun si no saben de nosotros, y todo, por que resulte ser, una simple humana, que no posee su fuerza, y por lo tanto, solo soy capaz de engendrar híbridos, no dignos…"**

 **Antes de poder seguir escuchando aquello, que su madre trataba de ocultarle, sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro. Trunks dio un pequeño saltito, y se giro**

" **Apresúrate, padre llamo por el escúter, viene en camino con Goten, y si se entera de que estuvimos escuchando, seguro nuestros próximos entrenamientos, serán peores que la misión" Gohan tomo del brazo a Trunks, y lo llevo a la ventana**

 **Fin Flashback**

Su madre había tratado de ocultarle todo sobre su padre, y aun así, con el paso de los años, había descubierto, que el hombre, había olvidado a su madre, dejándola sola más de una década, mientras que él, crecía como hijo de otro saiya, y su madre, lo trataba como un extraño, por temor a que la gente supiera la verdad de su origen

Y ahora estaba parado frente a otro Saiya, que tenía la intención de poseer a su madre, solo porque la mujer se le hacía hermosa a la vista, y seguro luego la menospreciaría, solo por ser una humana, además, era el maldito rey. ¿Qué interés podría tener el hombre?, seguro ninguno serio

Y, aun así, el tipo hablaba de su madre como si la conociera de tiempo atrás, y como si ella le perteneciera. Ella no tenía ataduras de ningún tipo

Antes de que Trunks supiera, una gran bola de energía se estaba formando en la palma del Rey, y estaba solo a unos segundos de lanzarla a su persona, con el fin de eliminarlo

Un par de gritos se podían escuchar del otro lado de la puerta, pero ambos saiyas, estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro, y aparentemente ninguno logro escuchar los gritos de desesperación que provenían de fuera

…

Bulma, casi salto de los brazos de Gohan; tan pronto sintió que el chico estaba reduciendo la velocidad de su vuelo, ella no lo pensó, y se lanzó de los brazos del joven saiya, para empezar a correr, justo en dirección a Kakaroto, quien tenía el semblante serio, y los brazos aun cruzados en su pecho

La científica, jadeo un poco, el corazón le dolía, y sentía que se le saldría del pecho, y sentía que las piernas no le daban para correr con más rapidez, se sentía sumamente impotente

"¿Dónde están?, ¿Qué está pasando Kakaroto?" Las preguntas fueron hechas con rapidez, y con voz casi estrangulada "¿Por qué ese tipo llamo a Trunks, así de pronto?, Kakaroto… tú crees, ¿El; sería capaz de matarlo si descubrió la verdad de mi hijo?" Entonces, el terror se apodero del rostro de Bulma

Kakaroto suspiro un poco irritado "No creo que sea tan fácil, incluso para Vegeta... ahora mismo, parece que están luchando, pero no sé por qué lo ha llamado, todo esto es muy extraño, además, el secreto de Trunks, lo sabemos pocos"

"Padre, dinos, ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?" Gohan se puso a un lado de Bulma

La cola del joven saiya, se tensó en su cintura, pues por alguna razón, parecía que el apéndice, quería moverse, y rodear la cintura de la mujer, para confortarla, pero sabía que eso no sería bien recibido por la mujer, así que con todas las fuerzas que tenía, se obligó a controlarse

Kakaroto miro a sus hijos

"Talvez debamos sacar a Bulma del planeta, igual que a Trunks"

Un estruendo se escuchó, y junto a eso, la puerta principal, del salón donde se encontraban Vegeta y Trunks, fue destruida, junto a una gran parte de los muros, en esa área del castillo de los saiyas

Ambos saiyas, estaban irradiando, toda la ira que sentían, y ambos parecían ignorar que habían destrozado la habitación, causando, que las paredes, prácticamente cayeran encima de los tres saiyas y la humana presente en el lugar

El humo se desvaneció poco a poco, revelando a cinco personas en el lugar

Kakaroto empujo con poco esfuerzo, un gran trozo de pared que estaba sobre su hombro, mientras que Goten, terminaba de hacer pedazos, la puerta de aquel lugar, que ahora estaba sobre su espalda

Gohan se levantó de entre los escombros, y empezó a toser un poco, por el polvo que había entrado en sus pulmones. Tan pronto, el chico dejo de toser, empezó a buscar con la mirada, donde la peli azul había terminado

"¿Bulma?, ¿Bulma, estas bien?" La voz un tanto impaciente de Gohan, llamo la atención de todos

Trunks y Vegeta, se encontraban en el aire, ya listos para el contraataque, pero la sola mención del nombre de la peli azul, fue suficiente para que ambos saiyas, desviaran sus ojos a los tres machos saiyas, en el suelo, que estaban empujando los escombros, mientras llamaban con insistencia a la peli azul, quien parecía estaba en el lugar, pero no respondía al llamado

Trunks fue el primero en dejar el aire, y bajar a toda velocidad, justo a un lado de Kakaroto, quien incluso, parecía estar buscando la poca energía que la peli azul poseía, con ayuda de su rastreador

"¿Ella está aquí?" Trunks apenas podía creer lo que miraba

El hombre al que miro como padre, durante años, estaba, junto a sus 'hermanos', buscando con desesperación a su madre

El corazón del joven saiya de cabellos lilas, empezó a doler, y sin saber por qué, su cuerpo empezó a moverse, retirando los escombros, mientras gritaba el nombre de su madre, quien no parecía responder a nada

Vegeta miro desde los aires, tan pronto el nombre de Bulma comenzó a ser pronunciado, sus ojos, empezaron a divagar por toda la habitación, buscando con desesperación a la mujer, sus ojos viajaron con rapidez por to el lugar, apenas notaba, que él, estaba arruinando el palacio, con su pelea con aquel joven. Ni siquiera noto que estaban acercándose varios niveles de energía a donde se encontraba, pues su único pensamiento, era que aquella mujer estaba ahí en el palacio, y por lo que había escuchado, tal vez, por su imprudencia, y por el cariño que le profesaba a ese joven, estaba herida

Un ligero quejido llego a los oídos del saiya en los aires, y tan pronto como lo escucho, sus ojos se desviaron, justo pudo mirar a la mujer, ella se encontraba recostada boca arriba, cerca de una pared, se veía algo gris, pues el polvo la había envuelto, apenas y resaltaba por el azul de sus cabellos, pero, además, había una mancha en el suelo donde se encontraba, y parecía teñirse a rojo

Vegeta no lo pensó tanto y descendió en dirección a la mujer lo más pronto que pudo, miro el frágil cuerpo de la humana, cuando la tomo para levantarla, no pudo evitar el recordar, lo agradable que le resultaba el calor de la piel, el aroma natural del cuerpo de la mujer, pero… ahora estaba siendo opacado por el olor a sangre fresca

El saiya retiro un poco de polvo del rostro de la mujer, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados, y su cuerpo simplemente no respondía, ella parecía una simple muñeca de trapo, con la cual se podía hacer todo lo que uno quisiera, sin recibir ningún reclamo de su parte

Y aun así, la piel de las mejillas de la peli azul, eran suaves, su cuerpo era tan delgado, que realmente no pesaba para nada en las manos del Rey, y sin embargo, algo cuerpo tan pequeño, y sin casi energía, era lo único que podía hacer, que el mismo Rey Vegeta sintiera miedo, angustia, y una desesperación terrible. La sangre se le congelo, Bulma, la mujer que estuvo esperando encontrar a su regreso, para poder tenerla junto a él, ahora estaba ahí, entre sus brazos, pero, a diferencia de como imagino que seria, ahora ella estaba completamente débil, más de lo que ya era, y sin conciencia, además, de que tenía una herida algo profunda en su cabeza, la cual estaba causando que sangrara más de lo normal

Gohan se desesperó, su corazón latía con fuerza

"¡Estoy seguro de haberle empujado lejos antes de que algo se derrumbara!"

"¿Bulma?" Trunks volvió a preguntar con voz en cuello "¿Bulma?, di algo, ¡Por favor!" Su pecho dolía, no era posible que, por su imprudencia, hubiera ocasionado la muerte de su madre

El joven hibrido, noto como un destello paso rápidamente por un lado suyo, y al mirar a donde se dirigía, vio como el mismísimo Rey Vegeta, estaba levantando de entre los escombros, el cuerpo frágil de su madre, mientras pasaba su enguantada mano por el rostro de ella, y la miraba con un aura totalmente diferente a la que le había dirigido a el mismo momentos antes

Si no supiera como eran de caprichosos, y de territoriales los saiyajin, incluso Trunks, hubiera pensado que aquel hombre, miraba a su madre, con algo más… como si de verdad, le doliera, aunque fuera un poco, el mirarla en ese estado. Pero aquello era imposible, pues aquel tipo, no conocía a su madre, ese hombre, tenía muchos años fuera del planeta, además, era el príncipe de aquel lugar, y su madre, cuando llego, tuvo que trabajar muy duro para ser un científico reconocido en el lugar, cosa que le llevo un par de años, así que nunca antes pudo encontrarse con ese hombre

Los pies de Trunks lo llevaron rápidamente a donde su madre estaba

Gohan trato de seguir a Trunks, pues el mirar a Bulma, en aquella condición tan débil, y en brazos de otro macho saiya, no le agrado; sin embargo, un mano apretó con fuerza su hombro, reteniéndole en el lugar

"Ellos tres deben arreglar esto, no te entrometas Gohan" Kakaroto hablo con firmeza

"Padre, pero el Rey, está tratando de matar a Trunks, ¡¿Permitiremos eso?!" Goten, frunció el ceño, y estuvo por volar en defensa de su hermano

Sin embargo, el joven saiya no pudo avanzar mucho, pues su cola, fue capturada, y apretada con fuerza, haciendo que el chico, cayera de boca al piso, mientras se retorcía de dolor

Gohan, por su parte, miro a su padre, quien tenía el rostro tan serio, que parecía irreal, para él. Sin embargo, al mirar, como los ojos de Kakaroto se enfocaban en esas tres personas, algo en su cerebro conecto rápidamente, todos los sucesos de años atrás mientras crecían

 **Flashback Gohan**

" **Bardock, ¿Acaso piensas mantener esta mentira por mucho tiempo?" Gine, estaba algo nerviosa, se podía notar en su voz "Si la reina se entera de esto, no nos perdonara, por nada… no importa si ese niño es un prodigioso guerrero"**

" **Somos guerreros, y si al mesclar nuestra sangre, podemos procrear estos guerreros aún más poderosos, no veo el problema, además… ellos fueron los que se adelantaron a los hechos, y ya no podemos hacer nada, lo que hicieron, ya no tiene remedio, ahora solo queda seguir protegiéndoles"**

" **Esa chica, esta realmente herida, piensa fielmente que la abandonaron con una cría, y para serte, sincera, yo no creo que ese chico vuelva con ella, solo porque le ha dejado con un hijo" La mujer hizo una pausa "No sé cómo era en tus visiones, pero por lo que escuche, ahora es frio, más que otros, además, de poseer un orgullo tan grande, el cual aún me hace dudar, de cómo pudo estar con esa chica"**

" **Tks, ya te dije mujer… ese niño es de él, de eso no me queda duda"**

 **Gohan no sabía dónde meterse, solo tenía 4 años, y solo quería esconderse para jugar con su pequeño hermanito, el cual, por alguna razón, tenía un tono de cabello muy diferente al de él, o sus padres, haciéndole resaltar en su familia**

 **Fin Flashback**

Su intención, nunca fue, escuchar aquella discusión que sus abuelos mantenían, sin embargo, esa no fue la primera, ni la última discusión, que pudo escuchar, y todas tenían algo que ver con un niño, una mujer, y la familia real, acusándoles de algo

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron, y es que apenas ahora, mirando a los tres juntos, podía entender un poco a que se referían aquellos pleitos, y por qué su padre, y sus abuelos, es empeñaron en decir que Trunks era hijo de Kakaroto, y Bulma, simplemente una científico, que había conocido a la familia Son, solo por casualidad, tratando de mantener lo más al margen posible, la verdadera relación que mantenían Bulma y Trunks

Por su parte, Vegeta se giró, dispuesto a llevarse de ahí a Bulma, pues no sabía qué hacer para que la mujer recuperara la conciencia. Lo único que deseaba, era que la mujer, abriera los ojos, y le mirara fijamente, mientras le decía, en propias palabras, cuales habían sido sus razones, para traicionarlo de aquella manera tan vil y egoísta

Pero al girarse, los ojos de Vegeta, se toparon con la mirada azul de aquel chico hibrido

El odio, volvió a invadir la mirada del Rey, y es que con solo toparse de frente con aquel mocoso, le hizo revolver el estómago, todo su rencor, se centró en aquel chico, pues él, era el único culpable, por culpa de ese joven hibrido, Bulma no le había esperado, por ese chico, Bulma estaba ahora inconsciente, con una herida en su cabeza, casi al borde de la vida y la muerte, y todo era culpa de una persona, y ese mismo estaba ahí, frente a él; con una mirada desafiante, y un aura oscura al igual que la suya

"Le pido amablemente, que suelte a esa mujer, y me la de a mi Rey Vegeta" Trunks dio un paso más, quería arrebatar a su madre, de los brazos de aquel hombre

Vegeta apenas dejo que la esquina de su labio, se levantara, como simulando una sonrisa

"Aléjate de aquí mocoso" El tono de advertencia fue totalmente serio

Trunks no se permitió, ser intimidado por la voz, o la mirada fría y penetrante de Vegeta. Con total confianza, el chico dio otro paso más cerca de su madre, no iba a dejarla, por nada, ni siquiera por que el rey mismo, tratara de tomarla

Vegeta realizo un pequeño ataque de energía contra el joven, solo como otra advertencia, sin llegar a ser nada serio

"Más vale que no me sigas chico, no pienso seguir siendo indulgente contigo, pero ahora mismo, no puedo perder el tiempo con un mocoso inútil" El desprecio, salía en cada palabra de los labios de Vegeta

Cuando Trunks empezó a andar con más rapidez, con la intención de tomar a la mujer de entre los brazos de Vegeta, este no pudo más que molestarse al grado, que de inmediato, y sin pensarlo, dejo que su aura, siguiera emanando, hasta dejar salir al súper saiyajin, volviendo su cabello rubio, y sus ojos verdes, mientras su rostro parecía aún más molesto que antes

"No pienso seguir jugando contigo mocoso, así que te acabare de un solo golpe" Vegeta se elevó con Bulma en brazos, y sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, empezó a formar una gran bola de energía en su mano, dispuesto a hacer pedazos el catillo y todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino

Trunks se quedó un poco lejos de Saiya, estaba desesperado, no podía dejar a su madre, así, como si nada, mientras la llevaban lejos de él, y su única opción, era hacer lo mismo que el Rey, sacar todo su poder, y lugar realmente con el hombre a muerte

Antes de que Trunks, se convirtiera, o que Vegeta reuniera toda la energía que le hacía falta, el Rey, sintió que algo débil, se removió entre sus brazos

"Trunks… Trunks, ¿Estas bien?" La voz algo apagada de Bulma, atravesó como un filo, el pecho de Vegeta "Trunks… Trunks…"

La mujer, no estaba más que preocupada, por el joven hibrido, llamándole incluso, aun cuando estaba herida, y perdiendo sangre, lo único en que podía pensar la mujer, era en el mocoso aquel, y le llamaba con tanto dolor y esperanza, que hacían que Vegeta, quisiera dejarla caer, para que muriera, y dejara de pronunciar el nombre de aquel chico

Los ojos verdes, pasaron de nuevo a negros, y el aura dorada que envolvía a Vegeta, desapareció. Los ojos de la chica, se abrieron un poco, y su mirada se clavó en los ojos de Vegeta, mientras lentamente ella pasaba las manos por el rostro del hombre

"Trunks… no pelees con él, no con él" Bulma claramente estaba desvariando "Te pareces tanto a tu padre… así que no pelees con él"

Vegeta no estaba entendiendo nada, solo que le molestaba de sobre manera, él que la mujer, procurara tanto al chico, que incluso lo estaba confundiendo con él, en aquellos momentos, mientras le imploraba que detuvieran aquella pelea

Al estar distraído, se confió un poco, y entonces sintió algo cortante, pasar por su hombro, casi haciendo que soltara a Bulma, y dejarla caer al vacío

Cuando levanto sus ojos, miro al hibrido, que le atacaba

Vegeta se molestó, y volvió a su ataque, sin embargo, por el simple hecho de que la humana no dejada de decir el nombre del joven con insistencia, y solo por eso, su ataque no fue en dirección a matar al joven, pero si fue suficiente grave, como para que, en esos momentos, el chico hibrido, cayera al suelo, mientras escupía sangre, y su traje se tenía a rojo

Kakaroto y Gohan corrieron en dirección a Trunks, quien caía sin ningún cuidado al suelo, con un enorme agujero en su pecho

Gohan trato de seguir a Vegeta, que empezó a volar lejos del lugar

"Ay que llevarlo de inmediato a un tanque de recuperación" Kakaroto cargo a Trunks

Gohan lo dudo, miro a su padre, y luego a Vegeta

"Pero… se está llevando a Bulma" El chico apretó los dientes "No puedo dejarlo, si se la lleva, Trunks no me perdonara nunca"

"Vegeta no sería capaz de lastimarle, si ese hubiera sido su objetivo la hubiera dejado aquí, o la hubiera herido aún más, así que no te preocupes, ahora debemos ayudar a Trunks"

Goten se levantó lo más pronto posible, y corrió a un lado de su padre

"Ve por tu madre, busca a tu abuelo, y dile lo que ha sucedido, estaremos en los tanques de recuperación, así que no hay tiempo que perder" Kakaroto prácticamente ladro las ordenes al menor de sus hijos

Pronto el lugar empezó a ser rodeado, y la misma Reina y el Príncipe Tarble, se presentaron en el lugar

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Los ojos de Bulma empezaron a abrirse con un poco de pereza; su cabeza dolía, su cuerpo se sentía golpeado, y cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que podía mirar era el rojizo del cielo del Planeta Vegeta-se, en el momento se sintió desorientada, no tenía idea de donde estaba, o que había sucedido

"Ni siquiera dormida, y completamente herida, dejas de llamar a ese hibrido… ¡tks!, eres la mujer más malditamente molesta que conoció, la más…" Los dientes de Vegeta se apretaron, sus puños se cerraron, y su cuerpo se tensó "…Incluso pensé en matarte, pero…" Entonces el hombre comenzó a reírse "Tampoco puedo acabar con tu vida Bulma, así que tome una decisión, te quedaras conmigo, te agrade o no, y serás mi mujer, aun, cuando desees estar con ese maldito mocoso, porque desde un principio, fuiste mía, y ningún hibrido me quitara lo que es mío"

Bulma trato de sentarse, pero la cabeza, pronto le advirtió que no era una buena idea, causándole un dolor agudo, sin embargo, el solo escuchar la voz de Vegeta no le bastaba, así que trato de mirar al hombre

Ahí estaba él, parado lejos de ella, dándole la espalda, y con su pose orgullosa

El lugar, era claramente en los límites del planeta, donde nadie iba, así que podía deducir que estaban solos. El corazón de la mujer se detuvo, si ellos dos estaban ahí, ¿Dónde estaba Trunks?

Pronto, ignorando su dolor, y todo lo demás, Bulma se levantó, se puso a los pies de Vegeta, y tomo con fuerza la pierna del hombre

"¿Dónde está Trunks? ¿Qué le has hecho Vegeta?" Imploro, sintió el corazón dolerle, ¿Acaso Vegeta había matado a su propio hijo? "¿Lo has… matado?" Su corazón iba a romperse, de solo pensarlo

Vegeta miro con desdén a la chica a sus pies, ¿Era ese mocoso lo único que le importaba?, ella ni siquiera parecía estar preocupada por su propio destino, si no, solo el, de aquel chico. Se enojó, y se agacho para estar a la altura de ella, la tomo de los hombros, y olvidando lo débil que Bulma era, le apretó

"¿Tanto, amas a ese mocoso que solo puedes pensar en él?" Pregunto con rabia contenida "Acaso hizo algo especial, acaso ese mocoso es mejor amante que yo, que, por eso, no puedes dejar de pensar en él"

Bulma estaba por contestar, pero antes de poder siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna, sintió que sus labios eran atrapados en un beso furioso

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Los siguientes capítulos serán así…**

 **Final, de Su Amante**

 **Inicio, de Obsesión**

 **Final de Traición, (Con el lemon, por fin)**


	29. Su Amante P5

**G y M**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

 **Su amante P5**

Pov Goku

Los tragos vienen, pero casi de manera instantánea se acaban, tal y como se terminó todo entre Milk y yo. Solo fue algo temporal, tal como el trago en mi mano, ella fue sin duda un tranquilizante, una distracción de mi vida diaria, una lección de que no debes desear más allá de lo que realmente puedes obtener, y un recordatorio, de porque enamorarse apesta

No soy un niño nuevo en esto de, solo una relación temporal; pero como un estúpido, caí en la trampa, y aun sabiendo desde el principio que esto terminaría en cuanto ella quisiera, me quede ahí, solo esperando, y disfrutando del breve momento de sentirme importante en la vida de alguien; ¡Pero que estúpido eh sido!

Gracias a mi profesión, veo mujeres que engañan a sus maridos de manera frecuente, y tal como ella, parecen ser siempre las víctimas de un amor cansado, que ya no les llena, pero siempre termino descubriendo, que la realidad, es más simple que eso, ellas solo buscan placer, al igual que lo hacemos muchos hombres, así que se podría decir, que es solo la condición humana

Estoy acostumbrado a las mentiras de las personas, sé que nadie es ciento por ciento sincero, y que todos, esconden siempre algo, algunos con malicia, otros, sin ella, pero al final, todos mienten; ni siquiera esa hermosa, esa pequeña criatura de piel blanca y cabello sedoso, con aroma a dulce, era sincera. Ella mintió desde el momento que entro al bar aquella noche, mintió en todo, en su forma de ser, su seguridad, su soltería, todo… y a la vez en nada, pues jamás pregunte directamente, y tampoco me importo al principio

Pensé que sería algo para satisfacerme momentáneamente, y luego de un par de encuentros, la novedad del enamoramiento se iría, sin embargo, no paso así, solo logre enamorarme más de sus mentiras, de su falsedad; cayendo cual niño nuevo, en sus pies, y sus sonrisas ' _inocentes_ '; ahora me pregunto, ¿Él, sabrá la verdad, y aún sigue con ella; porque la ama?, puede ser, porque ahora que lo pienso, si ella me hubiera dicho que no se iría conmigo, pero que aún seguiría siendo mi amante, y me llamaría para seguir como hasta ahora, creo que hubiera aceptado, aun cuando el corazón se me estrujara, y mi orgullos se pisoteara

Tal vez; él, no es diferente de mí, después de todo, algo hay en esa mujer, que hace a uno enloquecer, y querer más, aun cuando eso signifique que no puedes monopolizarla

Vi a un par de tipos así en un caso, eran varios, ella los engañaba a todos, pero, aun así, seguían perdidos en el amor por ella, cada uno con una mirada patética, y un aura tan deprimente, que me hicieron pensar, que eran los tipos más imbéciles del mundo entero. Es decir, ¿Qué hacia esa mujer para tener a varios tipos, a sus pies de manera tan desesperada?

No lo entendí en aquel momento, pero ahora, pienso que seriamente hay mujeres con un poder más allá de lo normal, y eso hace a cualquiera caer, destrozando todo lo que uno es. Tal y como ella lo hizo conmigo, después de todo, destrozo mi orgullo, mi valor, y me ha hecho ser un muñeco, que se mueve según sus ordenes

Mi garganta raspa, el calor va quemándome, pero prefiero seguir aquí, sentado y bebiendo una copa tras otra, mientras deseo desesperadamente que el alcohol, me ayude a olvidarme de ella, de mi pequeña Milk, de sus besos, sus caricias, su aroma, todo de ella

El ruido de este lugar cubre el ruido de mi alma que se destroza a cada segundo, la música y el ambiente son diferentes a cualquier lugar en los que acostumbro a ir; quizás se parece a esos lugares a los que vine alguna vez cuando era joven, y quería pasar un buen rato, solo tratando de impresionar a las chicas, y eligiendo a cualquiera mientras pudiera llevármela a la cama. Eso ya no llama mi atención, solo quisiera que ella viniera y me dijera que estará conmigo una noche mas

"¡Ey!… dame otra copa" Grito un poco, para el chico me atienda

El joven, me mira extraño, pero me sigue sirviendo tragos. Las chicas van y vienen, tratando de preguntarme mi nombre, ¿Por qué debería decirles?, ¿Porque ella aun no me llama?, ¿Acaso le está llamando a ese tipo?

No, no se lo permitiré, iré por ella… así que… ¿Pero, qué carajo?, ella está entrando a este bar, con ropas más descubiertas, y viene enganchada de un tipo, que la está tocando…

…

Maldición, ¿Por qué hay tanta luz?, ¿Por qué me duele todo?

"¿Te levantaste?, hombre, eres un mal bebedor, y además de eso, un maldito mal amigo, mira que arruinarme el día de trabajo" Esa es la voz de Krillin, ¿Krillin?

Trato de levantarme, pero siento una presión en mis costillas, y en mi brazo, ¿Qué mierda?, ¿Qué carajo traigo puesto, y mi ropa?

"¡Pero que necio eres hombre!" La voz de Krillin empieza a taladrar mi cabeza "Después de la paliza que te dieron, y todavía tienes las agallas de tratar de ponerte en pie"

"¿Qué dices…?, ¿Paliza?" Mierda, no recuerdo mucho, solo que… ayer, estuve marcando como idiota el número de Milk, y nunca me contesto, así que pensé en ir directamente a su casa, pero lo dudé mucho, así que fui a un bar, y ahí… "¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche?, no recuerdo nada, solo sé que fui a tomar unos tragos… y ¿Dónde estamos?"

Fue algo inesperado, Krillin me explico todo; según me dijo, esa noche estuve bebiendo durante horas, parece que me comporte como un imbécil, e insulte a un par de chicas, pero no me dijeron nada; tal parece, tenía un rostro, lo suficientemente deprimente, que provoco que el barman, solo me dejara ahí, ahogándome en mi dolor. Claro, hasta que confundí a una chica, con Milk, y parece que le insulte, y no solo a ella, si no a su pareja, la cual, como era de esperarse, defendió a su novia, y me propino una excelente golpiza por tratar de tomar a la chica conmigo

Contactaron por milagro, con Krillin, quien después de ver en qué estado tan deprimente estaba, me llevo a un hospital, donde seguí maldiciendo mi suerte, a mi pequeña, y su marido, hasta que decidieron, que era muy molesto para seguir revisándome, y me pusieron a dormir

"Soy patético, ¿No te parece?" Le pregunto a Krillin, después de escuchar con atención, todo lo que ocurrió en solo una noche

"Me encantaría decirte que odio a esa tipa, por ponerte en este estado, pero… no puedo" Su mirada ahora es seria, y cuando me mira, sonríe un poco "No pongas esa cara, es solo que tú, ya sabes, eres ese tipo que nunca toma nada enserio, y me ha tocado ver a varias chicas sufrir por ti, diciendo siempre, _'Ese tipo sin corazón, como me desecha así como así'_ , y no sé, pensé que nunca te vería en este estado, así que es un poco refrescantes, es decir, después de todo, tú también sientes, ¿No crees?"

"¿Y que con esa mierda?, Estas aquí para ayudarme, o para joderme más, decídete" Imbécil, ahora todo pareciera mi culpa

Acaso, ¿Soy yo el único con culpa?, ella fue la que inicio esto, ella fue quien entro a ese bar, ella fue la culpable de que yo me sintiera como un chiquillo enamorado, entonces, ¿Por qué solo a mí me duele?

"Es solo, que… tal vez es un poco de karma, así que no te quejes, yo sé que tu ex no es una santa, y sé que tuvo más culpa, pero seamos sinceros, aun cuando lo supiste desde el principio, quisiste seguir detrás de esa mujer, y acabaste en ese estado por tu propia conveniencia, así que tendrás que aguantarte un corazón roto"

"¿Cómo sabes que es mi ex?" Le pregunte un poco asombrado, no le eh contado nada

"Bueno, repetiste anoche una y mi mil veces, que prefirió quedarse con su marido, es más, creo que todo en este hospital lo saben ahora, así que, no te extrañes, si te ven con miradas compasivas"

"¡Kami, no puedo ser tan estúpido!"

Y aquí, en esta cama de hospital, tome una decisión, no me sentiría mas así, nunca más. Así que mi pequeña Milk, prometo que, a partir de ahora, no volverá a buscarte, y te dejare ser feliz con el hombre que decidiste seguir. Prometo olvidarte, y enfocarme en mi trabajo, y ahora si alguna vez me involucro con alguien, no será una mujer con dueño, ni solo por desahogo… así que aquí acabo esto Pequeña

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Dos Meses Más Tarde…

"Si, termine con la investigación, tengo las pruebas que hacían falta" Odio tener que dar informes tan detallados por teléfono, eso debería hacerlo una vez que este con el cliente "Si, hubo un gran desfalco, pero logre encontrar la dirección del banco y los números de cuenta, pero… es mejor que lo vea usted mismo" Mi cabeza no pude razonar como se debe, y este trabajo me tomo más tiempo del necesario "Puedo esta misma tarde, así que…"

Veo a Krillin haciéndome unas señas un tanto extrañas, mientras esconde la mitad del rostro en la puerta, ¿Qué carajo le pasa a este tipo ahora?, está viendo que no es el mejor momento; estoy tratando de ahogarme en el trabajo desde ese miserable día, y ahora viene con esas caras tonta, mientras hablo con un cliente

"Si, Señor, ¿Podría devolverle el llamado?, es que acaba de llegar información importante de otro caso, y necesito revisarlo ahora mismo… si, yo me comunico con usted en un momento… Gracias por entender" Suspiro, valla… pensé que seguiría en esa platica tediosa, aunque Krillin me acaba de salvar de una plática molesta, aunque también interrumpió mi trabajo

"Oye Goku, lo siento… pero…"

Lo miro directamente al rostro, quisiera golpearle, y ver si sale de mi un poco de frustración, pero después de todo, el que culpa tiene, además, yo decidí dejar todo atrás, así que no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora

"¿Y a ti que te paso en el rostro?, ¿Un cliente insatisfecho?" Le pregunto de manera casual, ese golpe en su rostro, no estaba ahí esta mañana, o al menos, eso creo

Krillin se toca la mejilla, y hace una mueca… eso me provoca reír, después de todo lo que ha pasado, es la primera vez que puedo reírme de algo como esto, y volver a mi vida normal, al menos a la mayor parte de ella

"Peor, una tipa con un humor de los mil demonios"

Levanto una ceja, ¿Estaba saliendo con alguien? "Entonces, problemas románticos, pues te diré lo que me dijiste hace uno meses…"

"¡No!, de hecho, el demonio te busca a ti, y viene con otra chica, y déjame decirte, las dos parecen unos ángeles, pero creo que tienen al mismo diablo dentro, así que, sea lo que les hayas hecho, prepárate… amigo, creo que tu karma aún no termina" Ahora es él, quien sonríe

"¿Eh?, a mí, ¿Dos chicas?" Eso es nuevo, desde que comencé a salir con Milk, dejé de recibir chicas endemoniadas que me quisieran muerto

Y bueno, desde que termine con ella, no eh salido con nadie. ¿Tal vez algunas clientes insatisfechas?, no creo, eh cumplido con todos mis casos

"Oye Krillin, y ¿Cómo son las chicas?"

"Oh, bueno, bastantes lindas si me lo preguntas, aunque no parecen muy tu tipo, aunque la rubia tiene una derecha asombrosa, vino exigiendo ver, ' _Al cobarde, hijo de puta, Goku_ ', fue algo explicita en esa parte" La sonrisa en el rostro de Krillin solo se borra, cuando toca su mejilla "Bueno, y la otra, ella me fulmino con la mirada, y dijo ' _Más vale que ese imbécil venga a vernos, o le arrancare las pelotas, y las meteré un triturador_ ', ¡Fue escalofriante!, si son tus, conquistas, te sugiero que huyas por la ventana"

"Esto es una jodida broma, ¿Verdad? Es imposible que vengan dos chicas a buscarme, y más con aptitudes tan… agresivas, no he salido con nadie en un tiempo"

"¡¿Pero qué?!, hay dos bellezas en la recepción, y ambas me miraron con ojos asesinos… Kami, pensé en darles una cálida bienvenida, y ofrecérseles mis servicios, pero ellas son aterradoras… ¡Kami, si alguien les hizo algo, seguro buscan la manera de matarle sin dejar rastro!" Yamcha entro a la habitación, y su rostro esta pálido

Esto no parece una maldita broma, sin embargo, aún no lo entiendo

….

Ahora estoy seguro, yo no conozco a ninguna… alto, esas chicas, creo haberles visto en algún lado; bueno, seguro no me acosté con ninguna de ellas, si no, recordaría un poco más sus rostros, sin embargo, aun así, me parece que las he visto en otro lugar

Bueno, sea como sea, si tienen algo o no conmigo, jamás lo sabré, a menos que valla hasta donde ellas, y me presente

Carraspeo un poco, ganando la atención de las dos mujeres sentadas tan rígidamente. Cuando la peli azul me mira, puedo jurar que veo salir fuego de sus ojos azules, y el aura de la rubia, no es mejor… creo que esto es un poco aterrador

"Disculpen, me informaron que deseaban…" Extiendo mi mano, para saludar a las dos chicas, sin embargo, ninguna me saluda, más bien me miran con desprecio

"¿Eres Goku, no es así?" Me pregunto la peli azul, mientras me destruía con la mirada

Solo pude asentir, mientras sigo pensando en donde las he visto antes

Kami, ¿Qué tiene esta mujer?, en verdad parece un demonio en cuerpo de ángel

"Disculpen, pero ¿Nos conocemos?" Pregunto, ya me estoy empezando a fastidiar, estoy siendo odiado, y no tengo idea de porque motivo "No creo haber tenido el placer, de conocerles señoritas…"

"Bulma Briefs, y mi amiga Lazuli Gero" La peli azul se presentó "Y no, nunca nos habíamos visto, sin embargo, estamos aquí por una razón importante, somos amigas de Milk Ox"

Mi rostro se tensa, mis ojos se abren amplios, y mi corazón se detiene, solo escuchar ese nombre hace que quiera huir de aquí, ¿Milk, mi pequeña Milk?, no me dan tiempo de reaccionar, y la rubia me dice algo que me asombra aún mas

"Eres una especie de investigados privado, y, aun así, ¿Le pediste que dejara a mi hermano?" Y entonces, ella empieza reír de manera burlesca

"Disculpe, ¿Qué dice, hermano?, usted es…"

"Su cuñada, desde que ella tiene 19 años, y amiga, desde antes, así que somos más cercanas, casi como hermanas, ella es mi único familiar aún con vida"

Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza, y empiezo a darme masajes, estoy recibiendo demasiada información, y no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que estas mujeres tratan de decirme, ¿Porque están aquí?, Si son amigas de Milk, ¿Qué quieren conmigo?

"Miren, esto está mal… yo lo siento; pero si conozco a su amiga, no lo pienso negar, y si lo iban a preguntar, si fuimos amantes, pero… ella me boto, así que no entiendo esta visita, así que por favor… yo no estoy entendiendo nada de esto" Mi corazón y mi cabeza están dando vueltas, y creo que explotare

"Parece que eres más estúpido de lo pensábamos" Esa es la rubia, creo que me está odiando más, y no lo entiendo

Bueno, tal vez, sea el hecho, de que el marido de Milk, es su hermano, así que supongo que es normal

"Todo esto fue tu culpa desde un inicio Bulma, por tu culpa a Milk se le metió esa idea del amante, y mira con que imbécil término" Ellas estas discutiendo de pronto

"¡No me jodas!, ¿Preferías que siguiera encerrada en ese departamento aferrada a fotografías y recuerdos, mientras lentamente bajaba más y más de peso?, estaba por colapsar, ya no podía seguir mirándola destruirse así, pensé que salir de nuevo le ayudaría"

"Si, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo sola, ni tenían por qué ocultarme todo, ahora está en la misma situación, o peor, ya no solo es ella… además… él…" La rubia de pronto se ve confundida

"Me importa poco él, además, no tiene derecho a opinar… acaba de regresar, y Milk, es casi mi hermana, así que no pienso escuchar sus quejas, él también tiene culpa en todo esto"

Los ánimos empiezan a subir, y todos de pronto nos están observando

"Tal vez deban ir a una de las oficinas a hablar de esto, aquí hay algunos clientes, y ustedes… están haciendo un espectáculo aquí" Krillin se acerca, y me roba las palabras de la boca

El idiota de Krillin, le sonríe de manera boba a la rubia, quien de pronto, le saca el dedo medio, y le voltea el rostro de manera agresiva; no sé qué paso con ellos, pero seguro no quiero entrometerme

"Solo queremos saber algo idiota" La peli azul me observa aun molesta "¿Qué piensas hacer con Milk?"

Su pregunta me deja aún más desconcertado, ¿Cómo que, que voy a hacer con Milk?, ellas no escucharon, les dije que ella me termino, y que… bueno a todo esto, ellas no estaban hablando del marido de Milk, es el hermano de la rubia, entonces, ¿Qué pasa con estas dos chicas?

Un teléfono comienza a sonar, y entonces los ojos de la peli azul se ven incomodos. Ella mira a la rubia. ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!, había una foto en el teléfono de Milk, que aparecía cada que una de estas chicas hablaba, y ahí aparecían ellas tres, sonriendo

"Qué momento para hablar de este idiota, parece que tiene todo calculado, seguro igual quiere saber si dimos con este tipo" La peli azul, llamada Bulma me señala como si fuera un objeto molesto

La tal Lazuli solo niega con la cabeza, ¿Acaso su hermano ya sabe de mí?

"Bueno, déjalo, después de aclarar esto hablamos con él, ya sabes que tiene la sangre caliente, y si sabe dónde estamos, vendrá a armar más problemas, y si Milk se entera, creo que todos estamos acabados" Lazuli me mira ahora a mi "Imbécil, ¿Qué clase de investigador eres?, y dime, ¿Por qué le dijiste algo tan estúpido a Milk, como que dejara a mi hermano?, ¿Cuál es tu intención con ella?"

"Por favor, vallan todos a una oficina, aquí hay gente, a la que están molestando" Ahora es Yamcha quien viene a intervenir

"Por favor, si van a seguir con este tema, es mejor que vallamos todos a mi oficina" Les guio a mi oficina, y ellas parecen aun molestas, pero me siguen sin decir más

Una vez que llegamos, cierro la puerta, y cierro las ventanas, pues sé que, aunque estemos aquí, los chismosos de esta oficina, aun desean saber de qué estamos hablando. No quiero prolongar esto, no estoy entendiendo la insistencia de estas mujeres en mis intenciones con Milk, después de todo, lo nuestro acabo hace tiempo, asique no entiendo nada

"Miren, como dije, ella termino lo nuestro hace un tiempo, yo ya no tengo nada, que ver con ella, y no sé qué buscan de mí. Si el problema es tu hermano, entonces puede venir cuando desee, si desea golpearme, entonces me quedare aquí y lo aceptare, la verdad no pienso negar lo que hice, además, Milk estuvo de acuerdo, y yo en verdad… creo que…"

"No vales la pena, eres demasiado imbécil" Lazuli se levanta, y molesta empieza a caminar a la puerta "Vámonos Bulma, este tipo es más idiota de lo que pensé, y no lo pienso aprobar"

¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?, ella dijo, aprobar ¿A quién, a mí, por qué?, esto solo me confunde más

La peli azul se golpea el rostro, pero no se levanta, solo niega con la cabeza, y me mira con fastidio

"Mira, sé que Milk es muy necia, y creo entender mejor lo que sucedió entre ustedes, es claro que tú piensas mucho en Lapis, así que déjame decirte algo, si yo te asegurara que Milk no tiene nada que ver ya con Lapis, ¿Aun así tu no harías nada por ir por ella?" Me pregunta muy seria

Esa pregunta me deja perplejo "Lapis, ¿Te refieres a su esposo?" Ella asiente "Quisiera creer eso, pero fue muy clara, cuando le pedí que lo nuestro fuera serio, y que viviera conmigo, ella se negó muy claramente, y me dijo que prefería quedarse a lado de su marido…"

La rubia vuelve a sentarse, y me levanta el rostro; me mira fijamente. Sin duda, esta chica serviría como interrogadora, dan miedo sus ojos azules

"¿Le pediste que vivieran juntos?, ¿Estás enamorado de Milk?" Sus preguntas suenas duras, pero su voz, no tiene esa ira que debería, al preguntarle esto al amante de su cuñada

Estoy derrotado, dije que no quería volver a nada de lo que era antes, prometí dejar a Milk, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora vienen sus amigas, con estas preguntas tan extrañas?

"Solo sé que prometí dejarla tranquila, ella eligió quedarse con su marido, así que no me importa si ellos siguen juntos o no, ella tomo su decisión, así que no traigan ese tema nunca más, por favor, retírense" Estoy molesto, ellas solo me miran con rabia "Hagan el favor de irse y no volver aquí nunca más, si Milk, esta soltera ahora, o no, eso ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo" Mi tono de voz, es serio, y un poco atemorizante

Las dos mujeres se levantan, no sin antes volver a mirarme

"Cobarde"

"Nadie vendrá a molestarte nunca más, así que no te preocupes chico… solo pensamos que sería bueno venir, pensamos que debíamos hacer esto por Milk, pero vemos que después de todo, en verdad fue lo mejor que terminaran" La peli azul me mira, y suspira, mientras niega, y veo una risita en sus labios

"Ah, y no te preocupes por mi hermano" La rubia, se acerca a mi escritorio, y sin darme tiempo, me propina un buen golpe en el rostro "Eso es por parte de mi hermano, y mía, por lo que le hiciste a Milk…"

"No podemos decirle nosotras, no nos corresponde Lazuli, así que déjalo, además, no merece saber la verdad"

Kami, esta rubia, si tiene una buena derecha, sin embargo, aun cuando me duele el golpe, ¿A qué verdad se refiere la peli azul? Ellas se están yendo, y me debato entre ir por ellas, y preguntarles, o simplemente dejar que se vallan, y olvidarme de su visita

Soy un imbécil, empiezo a correr como el idiota más grande del mundo, y no se ni como, pero paso a Krillin, quien trata de hablarme, ignoro a Yamcha, incluidas las personas en la entrada, y llego al estacionamiento, donde veo a las dos, a punto de subirse a un coche. Llego lo más rápido que puedo hasta la peli azul, y le tomo con fuerza del brazo

Estoy un jadeando un poco, tengo el corazón acelerado, y no entiendo por qué, después de todo, correr es parte de mi trabajo, en muchas ocasiones

Ambas mujeres me miran, y sonríen

"Por un momento, pensé que en verdad no valdrías la pena, así que toma" No le he preguntado nada a la tal Bulma, y aun así, ella me da un papel

Lo miro, y tiene una dirección

"Por cierto, se mudó, ya no vive en ese departamento, sin embargo, esa no es la dirección" Esa es la rubia

"Entonces, ¿Qué es esto?, y que verdad" Trato de preguntar

"¡Esfuérzate idiota!, no pienses que será así de fácil, eres investigador, ¿No?, pues ve a esa dirección, eh investiga, además, si de verdad la amas, como creo que es, dale la cara a Lapis, esa dirección es suya, así que ve" La tal Bulma, solo me sonríe, y se sube al coche

La rubia me saca el dedo medio, y se sube al coche "Te sugiero ir a verle dentro de unas, dos horas"

Ellas se van, y solo me dejan más confuso, de lo que ya estaba

Miro el papel en mis manos, y leo una y otra vez la dirección; ellas me dijeron que Milk, ya no vive en el apartamento aquel, y esta dirección no es donde ella está ahora, sin embargo, es de él. ¿Su trabajo, o qué?, no entiendo, ¿Qué pasa con esas chicas?

Krillin y Yamcha, llegan corriendo detrás de mí, y ambos me miran extrañados

"Mierda, esas chicas están locas… ¿Iras a esa dirección?" Me pregunta Yamcha, mientras toma el papel en mis manos "¿Por qué te dieron esta dirección, ahí es un…"

Fin Pov Goku

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"No puedo aprobar a nadie, así como así, después de todo, se lo prometí a mi hermano, así que, si ese tipo se merece a Milk, ira" Lazuli tenía los brazos cruzados

"Bueno, está claro que Milk tiene mucha culpa en todo esto, mira que no aclarar nada, además, no entiendo, por qué ese tipo cree que ella y tu hermano aún están juntos, ¿Crees que vio la ropa, las fotos, y todo?" Bulma conducía de manera más relajada "Como sea, no se ve tan mal tipo, además, tal parece que no sabe lo del bebé, así que será una gran sorpresa, solo esperemos que tu cuñada, no se ponga más necia, y aclare todo"

Un teléfono empezó a sonar, ahora era el de Lazuli. En la pantalla, el nombre

"Es él, ¿Qué le digo?" Lazuli miro a la peli azul

"Dile; que más le vale, que logre sacar a Milk, que la lleve con Lapis, ella no podría negarse a verle"

"Sabes, dices que le odias, y siempre discuten, desde el instituto, pero, aun así, cuando viene, eres la más emocionada, y ahora que dijo que se quedaba, juraría que vi un brillo extraño en tus ojos, creo que te gusta" Lazuli sonrió con malicia

"¡No jodas, ese idiota no me gusta… solo, que es primo de Milk, por eso lo soporto, es todo!" Bulma miro fijamente el camino, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas

"Lo que digas, pero ahora vamos, debo pasar a hablar con mi hermano yo también"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Pov Milk

Me duele el pecho, sin embargo, no pienso hacer nada; de que vale que haga algo a estas alturas, es claro que Goku, no piensa hablarme nunca más, cuando trate de llamar a su oficina, una chica me contesto, y con mucha molestia, me negó hablar con él. Así, fue, durante tres semanas, dejándome claro, que él, ya no quería hablar conmigo

No tengo el valor de ir a su casa, y decirle que está bien; que ya no tengamos una relación, pero que, aun así, estoy esperando un hijo de él, y que me gustaría que al menos, mi hijo, pudiera conocer a su padre. Sin embargo, también quería poder disculparme por alterarme, pero Lapis es un tema muy delicado, y que él, lo tratara como algo tan sucio, como si yo hubiera sido capaz de hacerle algo tan ruin, a él, y a Lapis, sin duda me saco de mis casillas

Pero ahora, no hay nada que hacer, yo tome una decisión, criar a mi hijo sola, con la ayuda de…

Toc…Toc…Toc…

La puerta se abre, y la luz que entra es demasiada; desde que nos mudamos, no he salido mucho, no tengo ánimos de nada, apenas y de andar por la nueva casa y conocerla

"Nena, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?, te ves un poco sin color… sabes, hablo Lazuli, ira a visitar a Lapis, ¿Quieres acompañarme?, yo igual debo hablar con él" Mi primo está en la puerta, su rostro es serio como siempre, pero sé que está altamente preocupado por mi condición

Él, ya sabe de mi embarazo, no se lo puedo ocultar, y menos, ahora que mi panza empieza a crecer. Pensé que se molestaría sobre manera cuando lo supiera, ya que también debía decirle que no tendría ayuda del padre del niño, sin embargo, no supe si lo hizo, ya que solo apretó los puños, y salió de la casa, después de un par de horas, regreso, y me abrazo con fuerza, solo diciendo, que estaría conmigo en todo momento; a los pocos días, me dijo que había adquirido una casa, y que nos mudaríamos ahí, para tener más espacio, además, de que habría una habitación para mi bebé

Yo también debo hablar con Lapis, solo que hasta ahora, no eh tenido el valor de darle la cara. Miro mi mesita, y la caja donde está mi anillo, me siento en la cama, y tomo la cajita. Tal vez, es hora de que hable con él, claramente

"Vamos, creo que hoy todos, tenemos una plática pendiente con él" Trato de sonreír

Vegeta, apenas sonríe, pero sé que está feliz, pues suspira con alivio, y asiente

"Tomate tu tiempo, estaré esperando afuera, nena, así que no te apures"

….

Llegamos al lugar, veo el coche de Bulma estacionado cerca, y sé que están dentro. Las manos me empiezan a temblar, y a sudar; el corazón, se me acelera, tengo miedo de decirle esto

De pronto siento la mano de Vegeta tomar la mía, y me mira con ese rostro serio

"Todos estamos aquí contigo Nena, así que no te preocupes, así que vamos, seguro Lazuli está dentro, con Bulma, y sabes cuan desesperadas son"

Bajé del coche, y sentí que un fuerte mareo, rápidamente Vegeta llega a donde estoy, y me toma del brazo. Me recargo un poco en él, y sigo caminado luego de un breve segundo de descanso

Caminar por el lugar siempre es estremecedor, doloroso, y me llena de angustia, pero ahora que voy de la mano de Vegeta, me siento más tranquila, además, a lo lejos logro ver a Bulma y Lazuli, mientras se agachan, y dejan frente a la tumba de Lapis, un ramo de flores, y Lazuli, deja un beso en la lápida, donde le nombre de mi esposo descansa

Nunca dejara de dolerme esto, siempre seré débil, y llorare cuando venga caminado entre todas las tumbas frías, hasta llegar a la de él. No termino de llegar, y mis ojos ya están escurriendo como locos, solo saber que el primer amor de mi vida, descansa bajo la tierra, en ese frio féretro, me hace estremecer. Pensé que podía volver a empezar una vida, y olvidar un poco el pasado, al menos, lo suficiente como para vivir de nuevo, pero cuando pensé que Goku y yo estábamos entendiéndonos, él me dijo que era la más vil de las mujeres

Siempre creyó que yo había estado engañando a mi marido, que fui a ese bar, con la intención, de traicionar la confianza de un maravilloso hombre, mientras sin pudor, me enredaba entre la piel cálida de otro hombre. ¿Por qué pensó algo así de sucio?, Esta bien, fue mi culpa, nunca le dije nada de la ropa en mi casa, o de por qué tenía un anillo, pero; él tampoco pregunto, es más, dijo que no le molestaba compartirme… ¿Qué clase de mujer cree que soy?, yo me había enamorado de él, aun cuando pensé que mi corazón, había sido enterrado con Lapis, el día que murió

Las chicas, me observan, y corren a mi encuentro, mientras me abrazan con fuerza

"Tranquila nena, no llores así… recuerda, Lapis, siempre dijo que no deberías llorar nunca, que si llorabas cuando le vinieras a visitar, se molestaría, además… si lloras, me contagias" Lazuli, se aferra a mí, y siento las lágrimas en mis ropas "Vamos, si lloras, siento que no cumplo mi promesa, de cuidarte, y siempre mantenerte alegre, tal y como él, siempre quiso"

"No voy a llorar más, lo prometo… hoy debemos estar felices, después de todo, estamos toda la familia reunida, después de tres años, por fin estamos todos juntos, mirando a Lapis de nuevo, así que, nada de lágrimas" Digo decidida, limpiando mi rostro, con un pañuelo, que me da mi primo "Sin embargo, sé que es egoísta, pero… podrían dejarme hablar un momento a solas, con él… yo necesito contarle lo del embarazo, y bueno…"

Bulma y Lazuli asienten, sin embargo, Vegeta lo duda

"Mira, para que el ogro de Vegeta, no se preocupe, estaremos aquí en la esquina, así solo bastara asomarse, y sabremos que estas bien" Bulma palmea el hombro de mi primo, y puedo jurar, que veo que ambos se tensan con ese contacto, aunque lo fingen bastante bien

"Solo levanta la voz si necesitas algo nena" Vegeta, besa mi frente y me deja frente a la tumba de Lapis "Amigo, luego hablamos de esto" Se despide, brevemente de Lapis

Fin Pov Milk

Pov Goku

Llegue al lugar, es extraño. Yamcha dijo que era un cementerio, pero…

Veo el coche en que llegaron esas chicas, así que supongo que están dentro. Estoy por apagar el motor del coche, pero veo otro carro estacionar, y de el, baja Milk, seguida por un hombre, que parece que corre a ella, y le sostiene de la mano. Mi corazón por un momento se detiene, y es que ella… luce diferente, como más llenita, no estoy seguro, tal vez solo es mi imaginación

Ese tipo debe ser su marido, ¿No qué ya no estaban juntos, entonces que significa esto?, él tipo la lleva hasta la entrada del cementerio, pero nunca deja de agarrarla. Yo me debato una vez más, ¿Si bajo ahora mismo, habrá alguna diferencia entre nosotros?, lo más probable es que no. Pero aun así, el que esas chicas me buscaran, y me exigieran aclarar las cosas, me dejo intrigado, quizás, solo deba bajar, y mirar un poco más de cerca, solo para estar seguros

Camino por el lugar, se ve que es un cementerio algo costoso, las lapidas y el lugar, están muy bien cuidado. ¿Vendrán a visitar a algún familiar?, ¿Por qué me pedirían que viniera aquí?, tal vez, porque es un lugar público, donde debes respetar, así se aseguran de que no armemos un escandalo

Logro mirar a los tres, el hombre que trajo a Milk, junto a la peli azul, y la rubia. Bueno, debo aprovechar, que Milk no está con ellos, y hablar con ese tipo

Me acerco a paso firme, con mirada seria, decidido a ver qué sucede. Para bien, o para mal, ya estoy aquí

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kakaroto Son, el ex amante de Milk" Me presento directamente, y sin darle vueltas al asunto

Ambas mujeres me miran serias, y el hombre, pronto cambia su rostro serio, por uno de furia, sus ojos arden, y siento el ambiente más pesado, sé que me quiere muerto, sus ojos lo dicen

"Bastardo… ¡tú eres el hijo de puta que la embarazo y se largó!" El hombre reprime su grito, y creo que es por respeto a los muertos

Bulma rápidamente se pone en medio de nosotros, aun cuando yo estoy decidido a aclarar todo… alto, ¿Embarazo, que embarazo?

"¿Qué embarazo?" Mi mente rápido recapitula, ellas dijeron que no merecía saber la verdad, ellas querían saber que iba a ser de mi relación con Milk, e insistieron mucho en todo eso, incluso me pidieron que aclarara todo con su marido "¿Ella está embarazada?, ¿De mí?" Mi boca se abre y se cierra como un idiota

¿Un hijo?, ¿Mío?, ¿Su marido lo sabe?, entonces….

"Tranquilízate Vegeta, este tipo no sabe nada del embarazo, además, vino para aclarar las cosas con Milk" Lazuli toma el brazo del tipo, mientras le habla, sin embargo, no les estoy escuchando, mi mente de pronto no está clara

Bulma me abofetea con poca fuerza, y entonces la observo fijamente

"Este no es Lapis, él, está ahí con Milk, así que ve con ellos" Ella me señala a Milk, que está al final de un pasillo, parada frente a una tumba, mientras agacha el rosto "Aclaren de una vez todo" Me insta la mujer

Yo no entiendo nada, solo sé que mis pies me llevan a donde ella, mientras aun trato de entender que pasa, ¿Por qué Milk está frente a una tumba, y por qué…? Viéndola, más de cerca, ella se ve pálida, y aun cuando su abdomen, se ve un poco abultado, sus brazos, se ven delgados, y cuando voltea, veo el negro, provocado por la falta de sueño, debajo de sus ojos, ella luce algo cansada, y adolorida

"¡¿Goku?!" Milk se espanta, y da un saltito, mira la lápida a su lado, y luego a mi "¿Qué haces aquí?"

No sé qué hago aquí, ni yo lo entiendo, sin embargo, cuando giro mi cabeza, siento el cuerpo frio, el nombre en la lápida…

' _Lapis Gero, Excelente esposo, hermano, y amigo'_

¿Qué mierda, él, esta… muerto?, ¿Cuando?

"¿Cuándo, cuando sucedió esto?" Es lo único que puedo preguntar, la voz me tiembla; ni siquiera soy capaz de seguir leyendo en la lápida "Él, es tu marido… pero…"

Milk agacha la mirada, lleva sus manos a su vientre, y trata de esconderlo

"Hace tres años, él enfermo de pronto… yo ¡lo siento Goku!, debí decirte esto antes" Ella empieza a llorar, y trata de no mirarme "No puedo solo olvidarme de él, y hacer como que nunca vivió, ¡lo siento!"

Trato de acercarme, pero ahora me da miedo tocarla, me siento tan imbécil, que no puedo ponerle una mano encima

"Mira, no sé por qué estás aquí, pero… lamento las molestias que te cause, y lo que sucedió, yo no fui sincera contigo, al principio, solo trataba de olvidar mi dolor, y por eso entre a ese bar, pero creo que, en un punto, me enamore de ti… aunque, también lo sigo queriendo a él" Ella solloza, y parece ahogarse en su llanto "Sé que es tarde, y no sé, ni por qué nos encontramos aquí, pero ¡Lo siento mucho!, además… hay algo que necesito decirte, por favor…"

Ya no lo soporto más, me acerco a ella, y la abrazo con fuerza, su aroma vuelve a llenar mis pulmones, su cuerpo, no se siente tan cálido como de costumbre, ahora está algo frio, y me asusta, la siento temblar debajo de mis brazos, ¿Esta temblando por mí?, Kami, ¿Qué hice? Fui un imbécil, debí notar que el que viviera prácticamente sola no era normal, además, esas ropas, siempre en la misma posición, nunca vi indicios de nadie viviendo con ella… yo solo tenía miedo, de descubrir la verdad, de saber que ciertamente, yo no era suficiente para ella, y por eso, era solo el amante

"Lo siento, yo fui quien no supo preguntar de frente estas cosas, y pensé que quizás, tu… Pequeña, yo pensé que tu…" No sé qué decirle, solo sé que la abrazo con fuerza, y no pienso dejarla ir

Ella rompe en llanto, y se aferra a mí, siento la desesperación mientras sus manos tiemblan, y me apresan a su cuerpo, siento la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi camisa, y como su cuerpo tiembla, así que solo logro aferrarme con más fuerza, Mi pequeña, todo este tiempo… siempre fue mía, y yo, la compartí con un recuerdo, con un pasado, al cual temía. Sin embargo, los dos nos equivocamos, y aun así, la vida nos dio otra oportunidad, así que no pienso soltarla ahora

….

El tiempo paso, Milk me conto todo, desde cómo se conoció con Lapis, hasta como murió. Me dijo que quien la visitaba, era su primo, quien es bastante celoso, y de sangre caliente, por eso, no me presento con él, pues lo nuestro no era algo tan serio; pues le dije, que solo quería una amante, y ella igual, así que ambos nos equivocamos. Lazuli, y ella siguen siendo unidas, parece que los gemelos, perdieron a sus padres, quedando solo ellos, y después dejando sola a Lazuli. Tal parece que aun después de la muerte de Lapis, Milk mantuvo el contacto con ella, y por como lo dice, sé que jamás dejaran de estar juntas, pues para Milk, Lazuli siempre será su hermana política

Mi corazón se siente más libre después de escuchar todo aquello, aunque, debo decir, que mi rival, si era difícil. El hombre, era todo lo contrario de mí, él no era un jugador, y, además, por lo que Milk, me dijo, fue un excelente esposo, la amo hasta el final, así que supongo, que tuve suerte al encontrarla en aquel bar, quizás si la hubiera conocido antes… yo hubiera sido diferente, sin embargo, por ahí, escuche que le _'hubiera'_ , no existe, además, todo nos llevó a encontrarnos esa noche en el bar, así que supongo, que está bien

Estuvimos en ese panteón por largo tiempo, después de saber todo, y de pedir muchas disculpas por lo sucedido. Le presente mis respetos a Lapis, me quede a solas en la tumba del tipo, y tuve una charla franca con él, diciéndole ante que nada… que amaba a esa mujer, y que lo sentía, pero haría todo lo posible, por monopolizar el corazón de Milk

Llevé a esa mujer a mi casa, no quise dejarla otra vez. Y aunque el tal Vegeta, me fulmino con la mirada, tanto Bulma, como Lazuli le convencieron, de dejarme, llevármela. Todavía había mucho que aclarar, como nuestra relación, el embarazo, y nuestras nuevas vidas a partir de ahora

Sin embargo, ahora se, que no pienso alejarme de ella, no volveré a dejarle sola, y hare uso de todo a mi alcance, para saber más de ella. No quiero más, malos entendidos. Solo me basto una noche, para admirarla, para ella, dejar una huella en mi cuerpo, y solo basto una noche, para darme cuenta, que mi vida sin ella, era una basura, pero ahora, no dejare que pase ni una sola noche, en que ella no sepa, que la amo, porque es mi amante, mi mujer, mi novia, y pronto, la hare mi esposa

Fin Pov Goku

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Aun lado de la lápida, la tierra, estaba recién removida, y enterrado ahí, una caja aterciopelada, color azul, y dentro, un anillo de boda, que era devuelto a su dueño, para así poder, volver a empezar una nueva vida

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Lo siento, si no fue lo que esperaban, pero si tengo que decir algo, es… Conocí a una pareja, y cuando pregunte por sus vidas, la señora me conto una hermosa historia, de su primer esposo, al cual amo, con todo el corazón; y eso me hizo preguntarme, si después de un amor así, ¿Podría volver a sentir algo así, por alguien más?, e igual le pregunte, (** _ **Soy horriblemente curiosa, y no me da vergüenza preguntar**_ **), ella me dijo que si, y me conto otra historia de su segundo esposo**

 **Así que quise hacer algo así, claro, más desde la perspectiva de Goku, quien no tenía idea de toda la historia detrás de Milk. Además, pensé que para que un hombre así, se enamore, debe ser** _ **golpeado**_ **, varias veces, antes de en verdad, entender que esta locamente enamorado**

 **Espero que les gustara, sé que algunas sabían por dónde iba, e incluso, leí, un comentario, donde sentí, que me habían leído la mente, pues era lo que pensaba hacer con esta historia… ahora tengo miedo de que me estén vigilando (¬.¬)**

 **Les dejo, no sin antes, decirles, que los siguientes tres capítulos, serán Bulma y Vegeta**


	30. Obsesión

**VyB**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

 **Obsesión**

¿Dónde exactamente se encontraba?

Al abrir los ojos, el horrible y penetrante brillo de la luz, le hizo darse media vuelta, y enterrar el rostro en la no tan mullida, almohada, sin embargo, al hacerlo, sintió una increíble y desagradable, sensación, de humedad, en su rostro; y rápidamente, por mero instinto, dio un leve saltito, logrando enredarse en las sabanas y cayendo al suelo de manera aparatosa y ruidosa

Froto sus ojos una vez más, mientras el dolor en sus caderas se hacia presente, y un horrible y desagradable sabor se sentía en su boca, aunado, a que su mano, había quedado manchada, con un tono negro y rojizo, lo cual la alerto, de seguir maquillada para esos momentos

Agitada, con dolor de cabeza, dolor en el estomago, y mal sabor de boca, tanteo en la cama, toco la almohada, y descubrió con horror, que aquella mancha tan profunda de humedad, eran sus babas, de la noche anterior, después empezó a buscar su teléfono, sin embargo no lo encontraba, así que se toco el cuerpo, sintiendo sus ropas intactas, al menos, eso parecía, solo tenía un par de botones de la camisa, abierta, pero nada grave, así que suspiro un poco aliviada; además, una vez que el molesto ruido de su alarma sonó, se dio cuenta, que de hecho había llegado a su departamento, y estaba en su habitación, así que de alguna manera, había logrado llegar a su casa, a salvo, y sin haber perdido tanto de su dignidad, o al menos, eso recordaba, después de todo el alcohol, que se encontraba en su sistema

Lo último que sabía de la noche anterior, era haber llegado a un bar, y empezar a beber, mientras se desahogaba, un poco de lo que le había sucedido, y a un chico que parecía haberle prestado bastante atención mientras los hacía, pero, todo indicaba, que no había hecho nada de lo que debiera arrepentirse

"Kami… no puede estar pasándome esto, y menos ahora, a una semana de regresar al trabajo, ¿¡Por qué me pasa esto a mí!?" Mareada, y algo aturdida por el ruido de la alarma, y ahora el tono de llamada de su teléfono "Tiene que ser una maldita broma, ¡Silencio!" Grito mientras cubría sus oídos, y se hacía bolita en el piso

No era su día, tal vez incluso no era su semana, o mes, o solo su mala suerte de por vida. Eso explicaría por qué el tipo que había sido su novio durante más de 7 años, ahora le decía que necesitaba un tiempo, y que debían conocer a otras personas, pues su relación se había estancado y en realidad ya no estaba seguro de amarla

La peli azul decidió, que, ya que había llegado a su casa completa, y sin haber cometido alguna atrocidad la noche anterior, sin duda merecía ese día, seguir ahogando sus penas, en más alcohol, películas románticas baratas, y autocompasión. Esa idea sonaba mejor, ya que, en una semana, tendría que regresar al trabajo, y no podía darse el lujo, de que sus estudiantes, la vieran en un estado depresivo, y autodestructivo, por algo de su vida personal

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Perfecto, todo estaba bien, todo iba a ir bien. Ella era fuerte, una mujer trabajadora, y sobre todo, una adulto madura, que había pasado por un mal momento, pero que ahora, estaba en mejores condiciones, lista para regresar a su trabajo, y sus queridos estudiantes, que en su mayoría, eran chicos y chicas con problemas comunes de adolescentes, algunos más hiperactivos, y con hormonas más alocadas que otros, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Dio un gran suspiro, y se acomodó los lentes, y se aliso su falta recta

La primera campanada sonó, y los alumnos empezaban a llegar a su aula. Había bullicio, lo normal, después de que los alumnos no se vieran por vacaciones, y estuvieran poniendo al corriente

Conocía a la mayoría de los chicos, así que les sonrió cálidamente, mientras algunas nuevas caras, se hacían presentes en el lugar. Quizás este año, sería igual de tranquilo, que los pasados, después de todo, los jóvenes, parecían llevarse bien con ella, ya que no estaba tan alejada de sus edades, y no la veían como una vieja y gruñona maestra, así que eran un poco más considerados con ella

Después de pasar la lista, se percató de que, entre sus alumnos, ese año, estaría en uno de sus grupos, Vegeta Ouji, el hijo de un importante empresario. Sin embargo, a pesar de conocer de vista al joven, no había tenido la oportunidad de darle clases al chico, además, de que los rumores de joven, no eran nada agradables; después de todo, parecía ser uno de los cabecillas de un grupo de alumnos, que se la pasaban metidos en peleas, y que casi nunca entraban a clases, además de que se rumoreaba, que el joven Ouji, pagaba a sus maestros para pasar los cursos, aun cuando su asistencia a las aulas, era casi nula

Todo en el chico, gritaba delincuente, tenía el cabello largo, peinado en punta hacia arriba, el uniforme siempre desfajado, y con el chaleco abierto, ella misma lo había visto en un par de ocasiones fumando en algunas áreas de la escuela, siempre rodeado de sus otros amigos, además, de que tenía la oreja derecha, con tres perforaciones; y estaba segura, de haber escuchado, que al chico, lo habían encontrado, teniendo sexo en un salón de la escuela, además, de que las chicas, parecían estar locas por él, aun, cuando el chico, no parecía tomar a ninguna en serio. Sin duda, el chico necesitaba ayuda, y aun cuando ella había tratado de proveérsela, no pudo, de solo mirar lo intimidante que se veían todos esos chicos, solo le provocaba miedo, y el querer saber, si, de hecho, eran estudiantes o ya mayores de edad. Eso explicaba, porque la mayoría de los maestros, parecía ignorar aquella situación, y siempre desviarse cuando miraban a aquellos jóvenes

No estaba orgullosa de hacer lo mismo, pero sin duda cuando estaban en grupo, nunca se les acerco, solo había hablado, con dos de ellos, y eso cuando los jóvenes, se encontraban solos. Además, eran los que parecían más tranquilos del grupo, y cuando los trato, ellos parecieron un poco intimidantes, y además, con una sonrisa en los labios, le habían hecho caso en aquel momento, tirando ambos, los cigarros en sus labios, y tomando a cambio un par de dulces

No se sorprendió cuando noto que el joven Ouji, no había entrado en su primer día de clases, y tampoco otros dos de los chicos, que usualmente lo acompañaban, y de hecho, eran los mismos que habían hablado ya con ella Brolly, y Goku

Bueno, si esos chicos, no asistían, no se tentaría el corazón, ella no era como los otros profesores, y no empezaría solo por un chico rico y mimado. Quizás se metería en problemas, pero ya estaba cansada, de siempre mirar sin hacer nada, y dejar que todo pasara a su alrededor, mientras que ella solo era una espectadora inconsciente

Pasaron solo 15 min. Antes de que la puerta se abriera de manera abrupta, y todos giraran sus rostros, para toparse con un mal humorado, y algo golpeado Vegeta Ouji, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras levantaba un papel en su mano

"Es mi justificante, tuve que pasar por la enfermería antes de llegar aquí" Su voz era plana, y sin ningún tipo de emoción

Bulma dejo unos papeles en la mesa, y se acercó al joven, sin decir ni una palabra. El chico, igual permaneció parado en la puerta, mientras sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, y los murmuras de sus compañeros, empezaban a aumentar de volumen

La peli azul noto, que el chico estaba sangrando del labio, tenía una gasa cubriendo su mejilla, y sus manos estaban un poco vendadas, además, de que la mano con la que sostenía el justificante, firmado por la enfermera, tenía los nudillos, al rojo vivo. Todo indicaba, que el chico, había estado en una pelea recientemente. Tomo el justificante de la mano del joven

"Parece que todo está como se debe, así que puedes pasar Vegeta, por favor, toma asiento, y si aún necesitas, ir a la enfermería házmelo saber" No podía decir, que ese fuera el mismo chico que había visto en los pasillos en algún momento antes, porque ahora mismo, se veía demasiado dócil

Ante la voz de aquella mujer, Vegeta abrió los ojos, y miro fijamente y con asombro a la mujer que sonreía, mientras señalaba el fondo del salón, donde podían encontrarse asientos libres. Antes de que la peli azul se diera la vuelta, su brazo fue tomado con demasiada fuerza, obligándola a girarse de nuevo, para mirar a los feroces ojos ónices, que parecían estar en llamas, mientras detallaba a la mujer

Bulma no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por la intensidad con la que parecía, era analizada, así que, en un impulso, trato de zafarse del agarre del chico, y dio un paso atrás

"Le eh dicho que todo está bien, así que, por favor, tome asiento señor Vegeta" La voz de la peli azul, ahora sonó a una orden directa

Vegeta por su parte, solo gruño, y su ceño se frunció profundamente, mientras se giraba y con pasos algo molestos, ocupo un asiento en la clase, dejando caer la mochila a un lado, de manera descuidada

…..

El timbre que indicaba el final de la clase, sonó y cuando el ultimo alumno, ( _Que de hecho fue Vegeta_ ), salió del aula, sintió su pecho aliviado, y por fin pudo sacar el aire que estaba reteniendo durante la clase. Después de que Vegeta Ouji, llegara, interrumpiendo la clase, todo el ambiente había cambiado de manera impresionante, sintió los hombros pesados, y un aura amenazante durante todo momento, y al darse la vuelta, disimuladamente, para ver de dónde provenía ese mal aura, lo primero que noto, fue esa mirada ónix, que irradiaba odio puro

No podía ser posible que solo por esos breves segundos de interacción, el joven Ouji, ya la estuviera odiando, después de todo, era su maestra, y el chico, y el chico ya estaba en su último año, así que, había sido su maestra ahí, durante dos años, y sin duda, nunca antes le había mirado así, cuando se lo topo en los pasillos, o en otras instalaciones del lugar, es más, parecía, que siempre la había ignorado como al resto del mundo

Bueno si eso era así, ahora comprobaba, que ese, quizás, no sería un buen año para ella, apenas y habían empezado las clases, y ya la habían botado, y además, tal parecía, se había ganado un enemigo en su trabajo, y nada menos, que un mocoso, el cual era su alumno

…..

Camino con su caja de bentos por el pasillo, se sentía algo agotada, y es que parecía que el calor, era demasiado en aquellos momentos. Pensaba pasar por la enfermería antes de ir a la sala de maestros, pues tenía que confirmar si aquel justificante, en verdad había sido firmando por su amiga, aunque, no lo dudaba, después de todo, la firma de la chica, era bastante complicada, pero nada perdía con solo confirmar sus sospechas, y además, averiguar, si el grupito de Vegeta, había estado en otra pelea, pues ahora, era un poco más, su responsabilidad, saber que sucedía con ellos, pues ahora era su estudiante directo

Se detuvo cuando miro la espalda de un hombre, que caminaba por el pasillo. El tipo, llevaba una chaqueta, y un pantalón de mezclilla, nada que ver con el uniforme, pero dado su extraño cabello, sabia de quien se trataba, así que, sin más, apretó el paso. Era mejor, hablar con él, ahora que se encontraba solo, lejos del grupo

"¡Goku, Goku! Detente por favor…" Jadeo un poco, y se detuvo "¡Goku Son!, ¿Por qué no has entrado a mi clase?, pensé que ya habíamos hablado de tus notas…" Guardo silencio, de pronto el chico se detuvo, y lentamente se giro

Bulma se sorprendió, el rostro del hombre, era igual al de su alumno, con la diferencia, de que el hombre, tenía la piel mas pálida, y su mirada era seria, con el rostro fruncido, y eso hacía que sus facciones, se vieran más masculinas, notando, que no se trataba de un chiquillo de escuela

"¡Oh! Disculpe, no es mi alumno" Rápidamente se inclinó en señal de disculpa "Lo eh confundido con un de mis alumnos, lamento mucho esto" Era claro, que se trataba de un hombre mayor, de unos 27 años, y no un chiquillo de 17 años

El hombre pareció relajarse, y sonrió, acercándose a la mujer de cabellos azules

"Eres la segunda persona, que me dice Goku, tal parece, que mi primo menor, es bastante conocido en este lugar" Sonrió cálidamente, mientras que extendía su mano, para saludar a la chica "Mi nombre es Turles, primo de Goku, y ahora nuevo maestro de deportes" La voz del tipo, parecía encantador "Parece que, en esta escuela, abunda de chicas lindas, creo que tendré que contenerme mucho, no quiero problemas con las estudiantes"

Las mejillas de la peli azul se encendieron a rojo rápidamente, y una sonrisa un tanto boba, apareció en su rostro

"No, yo no soy ninguna estudiante, de hecho yo también soy maestra" Había olvidado, su plan original, y ahora se encontraba, sonriendo como boba al hombre frente a ella "Creo que ahora si irán los chicos a clase de deporte, después de todo, el ultimo maestro, ya casi ni se presentaba, bueno, no es que esté hablando mal del maestro, Roshi, pero ya estaba bastante grande, y ya no tenía esa energía y animo de su juventud, es comprensible, después de todo, aguantar la energía de estos muchachos, no es algo tan fácil…" Bulma empezó a sudar frio, y su voz al igual que ella, tembló un poco

Turles le regalo a Bulma, una sonrisa que sin duda desarmaría a cualquiera, y señalo su caja de bentos

"¿Ya es la hora del descanso?" Pregunto con tranquilidad

Bulma miro como una niña tonta, su caja de bentos, y asintió, de manera instintiva. Se sentía sumamente avergonzada, y su corazón latía de manera incontrolable en su pecho; aquel tipo era en extremo guapo, sus facciones, eran maduras, y de gran belleza, además, de que se notaba claramente, que el tipo, tenía un físico bastante envidiable, y no entendía, por qué, de pronto, sus palabras, se habían atorado en su boca, muriendo en la punta de su lengua, impidiéndole salir y expresar sus pensamientos

Hacía muchos años, que no sentía esa sensación de vacío en la boca de su estómago, mientras miraba a un hombre, y no es que no hubiera notado a los chicos guapos que había, solo que desde que había empezado su relación, años atrás, ella misma, parecía ponerse un límite de cuanto mirar y admirar a un chico, y ahora que no había límite alguno, podía volver a perderse en la belleza de este chico

Turles, alargo su mano, y tomo un mechón de cabello azul, lo estiro en su dedo, y empezó a hacerlo, un rulo

"¡Es tu color natural!" Exclamo, claramente asombrado "Valla que eres linda, sin duda, tus estudiantes, seguro solo asisten a tus clases, solo porque están enamorados de ti, ¿No es así maestra…?"

"Bulma, un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs" El rostro de la peli azul, era por completo rojo, y su cuerpo entero temblaba "Sin, duda ahora todas las chicas irán a deporte, diciendo que se enamoraron del maestro, así que creo que solo será una verdad, hecha en ti"

Turles se rio, y negó "¡No!; lo dudo mucho, además, no me gustan las niñas, aunque cuando te vi, en verdad, pensé que tal vez estaba cambiando de parecer, y me asuste un poco" El tono seductor que uso en aquel momento, cumplió su objetivo sin duda

Las piernas de la peli azul fallaron, y sentía que su cuerpo, estaba tambaleándose cual gelatina. Los ojos azules estaban clavados en los negros del hombre frente a ella; alguna vez, escucho eso del amor a primera vista, pero en realidad nunca antes había experimentado tal cosa, sin embargo, ahora mismo, ahí frente a ese chico, sentía que el corazón se le saldría, sería que eso…

"¡Maestra!, disculpe que le moleste en la hora de comida, pero… ¿Puedo hablar con usted?" La suave voz de una alumna, advirtió a la peli azul, de salir de su ensoñación

Bulma se giró, para mirar a la chica, que parecía encogerse de hombros, luego miro a Turles

"Tengo que reportarme con el Director, para presentarme con resto de mis grupos, así que, seguramente nos estaremos viendo por aquí, maestra, Bulma" Galante, Turles, tomo la mano de la peli azul, depositando un suave beso en ella "Ven a las practicas, a apoyarnos uno de estos días, seguro que si una maestra tan linda, aparece, mas alumnos se anotaran en atletismo"

La peli azul, solo asintió, cual boba, mientras veía la silueta del hombre desaparecer

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Goku pateo la puerta metálica, y por fin logro abrirla; empujo un poco y ahí miro la silueta de su amigo, sentando cerca de la orilla del edificio, mientras que tenía un cigarro en la boca, y el encendedor en su mano, mientras que claramente dudaba en prenderle

"Vegeta, ¡Por fin te encontré hombre!" Goku se tocó la frente, donde una venda, cubría una herida reciente "Todavía no entiendo por qué no, nos permitiste meter las manos cuando llegaron esos tipos; si nos hubiéramos defendido desde el principio, no habría pasado esto hombre" Se froto el brazo "Y lo peor, no tengo cigarrillos, y ni se me antojan… bueno, sí; pero la maestra dijo que…"

Vegeta de pronto guardo el encendedor en su pantalón, y miro a su amigo, con gran interés. Goku, era el único que sabía de aquel lugar, que él, tomaba como refugio, para cuando no deseaba ver más nadie. El de cabellos de palmera se dejó caer al suelo, y suspiro

"¿Entonces, dejaste de fumar por una maestra?, sin duda te gusta que te den ordenes, ¿No es así idiota?, y yo que pensaba que no ibas a obedecer a tus mayores, menos si eran figuras de autoridad como tu hermano" Vegeta exclamo, y dejo el cigarro en el piso

Goku se tocó os cabellos "Mi hermano es un asunto diferente, además, la maestra Bulma, no es como mi hermano, o los demás maestros, ella solo me comento que, a las chicas, no les agradaban los besos con sabor a cigarro, y bueno, quizás es cierto, Suno, siempre se quejó de mi aroma a cigarrillos, así que pensé que tal vez, sería bueno dejarlo un tiempo, además, a la enfermera tampoco le agrada ese aroma"

"Esa maestra… y ¿Cuándo según, te comento eso aquella mujer?" Quería aparentar, no tener un interés particular por saber la respuesta

Goku se froto el rostro, mientras se acomodaba, mirando al cielo

"El año pasado, me encontró fumando en une de los salones, después de clase. Habíamos ganado una pelea, pero me quede un rato más, para esperar a Suno, y entonces ella entro, y me vio algo golpeado y fumando, luego me dijo que seguro a las chicas no les atraía mucho el aroma a cigarros, y me llevo a la enfermería para que me trataran los golpes" Goku sonrió ante el recuerdo, después de todo, ese era el día, que todo había cambiado

Vegeta presto completa atención, al relato de su amigo, tratando de no perder detalle

"No la había visto por aquí, pensé que era una nueva adquisición, de esta escuela"

Goku cerró los ojos "No, ella da clases aquí, desde que entramos, es agradable, además, no es una molestia como otros maestros, pero, tampoco destaca mucho, tal vez, por eso no te habías dado cuenta, pero ahora, creo que tomaremos su clase, o eso vi en mi nuevo horario"

Vegeta guardo silencio, no era que no tuviera nada que comentar, solo que sentía, que no debía hacerlo

"Por cierto, la chica, rubia, Sakura, te estaba buscando, creo que es tu nueva novia, ¿No?, como sea, está preguntando por ti, tal vez, debas ir, y hablar con ella"

Vegeta chaqueo la lengua, estaba algo irritado

"Esa tipa, no entiende que es solo un desahogo, momentáneo, me molesta, que se pongan serias, y con sus tonterías, de salir y así, parece que no pueden simplemente disfrutar del momento y ya, como si fuera tan difícil"

"Bueno, supongo que las chicas son distintas, parece que a ellas les gusta eso del príncipe azul, y el cuento de hadas, por eso es mejor, si sales con chicas mayores, ellas no son así. Es como Suno, nos divertimos y la pasamos bien, pero es todo, además, ella sabe que no la quiero, no como algo más, solo como lo que somos, amigos sexuales"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Dos semanas habían pasado, desde que las clases habían comenzado nuevamente, y desde que habían comenzado, nada había cambiado

Aun cuando había entrado a todas sus clases, y su cajetilla de cigarros, seguía entera desde antes de regresar a la escuela, no entendía por qué, ella seguía pareciendo, un conejillo asustado, que parecía derretirse, cada que la miraba, o que se le acercaba

Vegeta estaba furioso, en el límite de su paciencia, y cordura

Ahí estaba esa mujer, dando su clase, pero siempre evitando, mirarlo a los ojos, y desviando su mirada rápidamente, si es que, en algún momento, sus ojos se encontraban. A decir verdad, ya estaba cansado de esa situación, ya no podía seguir aguantándolo más, después de todo, había notado, que, al nuevo maestro de deportes, siempre le sonreía de manera esplendida, y sus nervios frente al hombre, parecían ser los que mostraba una chiquilla enamorada y eso, no lo iba a permitir

…

"¿Ya te vas Vegeta?" Brolly pregunto, mientras tomaba sus cosas, y caminaba a la puerta

El joven Ouji, seguía sentado, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados, y el ceño fruncido

"Tengo unas cosas que hacer antes, así que me quedare un poco más, pero ustedes, retírense de aquí, nos veremos mañana" La voz, un tanto exigente del chico, fue suficiente, para que los dos jóvenes que le escuchaban, se retiraran, sin decir más nada

"Si bueno, yo tengo prisa, tengo que ir a un lugar así que les dejo chicos" Goku, salió disparado, desde el inicio de clases, había estado bastante estresado, y desde que todos se enteraron, que el maestro de deportes, tenía lazos con Goku, se podría decir, que no les habían visto estar en buenos términos

…

Bulma seguía de espaldas, esa era su ultima hora, así que tenía ahora tiempo libre, para ir a donde la clase de deporte, y ver la última practica del equipo, y así poder mirar a Turles, y relajarse. Despeas de todo, esa mirada fría, y casi asesina, de su joven alumno, la seguía intimidando, al punto en que ya no podía si quiera mirarle, sin sentir temor, aun, cuando él, no le había dicho, mas nada, desde el primer día de clases, y había estado entrando a sus asignaturas, de manera constante, y sin causar ningún problema

Suspiro con tranquilidad, cuando la puerta se abrió, y las voces de Goku y Brolly se escucharon, pues eso significaba, que igualmente, Vegeta, debía haber salido de su salón. Cerro sus ojos, y se retiró los lentes, mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz

"Entonces, los lentes, solo sirven de adorno, ¿No es así maestra?" La profunda, y grave voz de Vegeta, recorrió la espalda de la mujer. El chico se acercó demasiado, sus cuerpos, estaban a escasos milímetros, de tocarse, y Vegeta sonrió "¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo Bulma?, después de todo, fuiste tú quien se acercó a mí la primera vez, me quito el cigarro de la boca, me dio un sermón, y luego, lamio gentilmente mis labios, para ayudarme a curar un corte, y ahora, pareciera como si no nos conociéramos maestra Briefs"

El corazón de Bulma se detuvo, la cercanía del chico, era demasiada, y por alguna razón, el cuerpo del muchacho, se sentía sumamente caliente, o quizás era el suyo, la verdad, no lo sabía con exactitud. Aunado a todo eso, las palabras del chico, parecían ser todas mentiras, ella jamás había hablado con él, y menos, lo último, lamerle el labio a un chiquillo

Tembló, y jadeo, completamente paralizada, cuando sanito las manos del joven, tomar su cintura

"Recuerdo, que dijiste, que odiabas los besos con sabor a cigarro, y que, en lugar de eso, preferías que tuvieran un sabor a dulces, así que, por ti, no eh fumado, desde el día en que nos encontramos en aquel parque" Las manos del Vegeta se cerraron, tomando la cintura de la mujer, que parecía temblar inconsciente "No te hare nada que te lastime maestra Briefs, así que por que no solo te relajas"

Si ella pensaba que podría seguir, sonriéndole como una boba al maestro de deportes, y mostrarle ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba muy equivoca, él, siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, y ahora mismo, lo que deseaba, era a ella, y nadie, podría tomar su premio, antes que él mismo. Ahora mismo, ella solo le pertenecía a él, aun, cuando ella no fuera consiente de aquello

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Si me perdí… ¡Lo siento!, he estado sumamente ocupada, y actualizar, me ha tomado más tiempo de lo normal, y como tengo varias historias en curso, sin duda eh tardado demasiado**

 **Bueno, ¿Qué creen?, hare una segunda parte de "** _ **Compromiso"**_ **con el punto de vista de Vegeta, y una tercera parte de "** _ **Colores"**_ **, donde habrá otra historia de ByV**


	31. Traición P5

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta, o eres menor de edad, por favor, no leer (En verdad, no quiero que luego digan, que corrompo mentes inocentes). En cambio, si te agrada, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo y déjame un comentario, diciéndome que opinas**

 **VyB**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

 **Traición P5**

No pensó que el corazón pudiera dolerle de esa forma, siendo que no tenia ninguna herida que le estuviera causando dicho efecto. Odio sentir esa punzada, cuando la mujer puso mas interés en el joven hibrido de cabellos lilas

El saiyajin, estaba molesto, su interior rugía cual bestia, y su control se esfumo. Sabía que solo le quedaba una manera de retener a la mujer, y esa seria a la fuerza, obligando a la hembra, a quedarse con él, aun sin importar si a ella le parecía; después de todo, le tomo años, y mucho esfuerzo conseguir lo que te tanto deseaba, y no iba a permitirse que ningún mocoso media raza, le arruinara los planes

El azabache presiono los labios de la mujer, instándola a abrirle camino dentro de sus labios; y en el preciso momento que lo consiguió, su lengua entro en la boca de la chica, liándose con la de ella, mientras con un poco de desesperación contenida, entrelazaban sus lenguas, mientras que sus manos, acariciaban a la chica, de manera cada vez más seductora

Solo unos segundos después, sintió que el cuerpo de Bulma, trato de empujarlo lejos, y su boca, trato de cerrarle el paso; sin embargo, se lo impidió, presiono sus brazos, alrededor, de la cintura de a chica, y puso más presión, en sus brazos, que mantenían prisionero el cuerpo de la peli azul. No pensaba darle oportunidad de escape, además, estaba decidido a borrar, con sus besos, y caricias, todo rastro de aquel otro macho saiyajin, que se había atrevido a tocar lo que era suyo

Vegeta estrujo un poco el cuerpo de la chica, notando mientras recorría su cuerpo, el cambio que había sufrido durante todos esos años. El cuerpo que el recordaba, era más pequeño, sin tener las pronunciadas caderas, que ahora poseía la chica, además, al sentir su pecho, presionando contra el de la chica, noto igual el aumente en el busto de esta, y lo que más destacaba, era ese cambio en su aroma, pues la chica, tenía un fuerte y penetrante aroma, igual al que el chico de cabellos lilas, desprendía

El azache, se sintió asqueado, pero eso no le detuvo; aun cuando el olor de aquel macho, predominaba en el cuerpo de la mujer, él no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Vegeta entonces, comenzó a besar la barbilla de la hembra, bajando hasta su cuello, donde su lengua recorrió con habilidad, dejando leves besos húmedos a la mujer, y robándole varios jadeos y suspiros

"No… Vege… Nng" Bulma se retorció, tratando de alejar el rostro de Vegeta, de su cuello

Aun cuando ella trato de poner resistencia, no resulto muy convincente, cuando un gemido alto, salió de sus labios, mientras que el saiya, pasaba sus manos, rozando sus caderas, acostumbrándose al nuevo cuerpo, más maduro, de la mujer que llevaba años en su cabeza. Un gruñido animal, salió de los labios de Vegeta, en señal de contento, cuando Bulma empezó a gemir cada vez más y más alto, mientras que sus manos solo rozaban su piel, por encima de la ropa de la mujer, dejando todas aquellas zonas, realmente calientes, y deseosas de más atención

"Ah… ah…ah… No… para…" Bulma quiso detener el avance del hombre, sin embargo, sus débiles brazos le hicieron imposible liberarse "Mmm… ah"

Los dedos del saiya se sentían tan cálidos, dejando completamente encendidas las áreas que estaba tocando, haciéndole estremecer. Las piernas de Bulma fallaron, y es que, aunque al principio, quiso detener aquello, su cuerpo aun recordaba bien, las caricias de aquel hombre, y no solo eso, si no, que también le anhelaban, desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, así que, al sentirlas de pronto, después de tanto tiempo, solo hicieron estragos en su cuerpo, poniéndole caliente y deseosa en poco tiempo

La peli azul suspiro, y gimió, cuando sintió, como el saiya, volvía a tocar su cuerpo, como aquella primera vez, con una curiosidad bastante palpable, recorriendo su piel, como si deseara descubrir todo lo que había en ella; y cuando la boca del hombre, bajo lo suficiente hasta llegar a su pechos, no pudo evitar temblar, cuando sintió el aliento caliente del saiya, que aprisionaba por encima de su ropa, sus pezones, haciendo que estos se humedecieran debajo de la ropa, y poniéndoles erectos en solo segundos

"Sin duda, tu cuerpo…" Vegeta jadeo, cerca del pecho de, la científica "…Sigue siendo muy lujurioso" El saiya rio por lo bajo

Bulma por su parte, no pudo entender las palabras del hombre, pues el éxtasis, le estaba envolviendo, de manera deliciosa; tanto, que lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración, cada vez más dificultosa, y su corazón, que palpitaba tan rápido y fuerte, que temía que se le saldría del pecho, si no lo controlaba

De pronto, las manos de Vegeta, entraron debajo de la ropa de la chica; hábilmente volvió a buscar los labios de la mujer, quien parecía un poco más cooperativa; mientras que él, trataba de sacar la ropa de Bulma, y tocar su suave piel

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, una pequeña y delicada mano, detuvo la suya, y el beso apasionado que estaba compartiendo con la hembra, se detuvo, mientras que la mujer, parecía respirar pesado, tratando de recuperar el aliento de manera pesada

"¡No Vegeta!… no podemos seguir…" Bulma trato con todas sus fuerzas, detener el avance que estaba teniendo el saiyajin con ella "No puedo… no…" Lagrimas empezaron a salir de los hermosos ojos azules

El saiya, se detuvo por inercia. Aun cuando se había dicho a sí mismo, que estaba dispuesto a obligar a la peli azul, a ser su mujer, nuevamente; cuando sus lágrimas, cayeron, tocando sus manos enguantadas, todo su cuerpo se detuvo, y su mirada, de ser molesta, luego lujuriosa, ahora paso a sincera preocupación

Solo esa mujer, podía hacerle cambiar de parecer de manera tan repentina, y jugar con sus emociones, sin siquiera proponérselo. El que era un hombre, con gran auto control, y mente fría para la guerra, ahora estaba, sintiéndose en perfecto descontrol de sus emociones

Vegeta tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Bulma, apretando un poco las mejillas de la chica, y pegando su frente a la de la peli azul, mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado

Su cuerpo, estaba por completo excitado, su pantalón estaba demasiado apretado, y es que, con solo unas pocas caricias, su corazón se había vuelto a acelerar, y enloquecer como años atrás, cuando tuvo por primera vez a la mujer entre sus brazos

"Bulma…" Con voz profunda y ronca, pronuncio el nombre de la chica "¿Tanto te molesta ahora mi presencia?, ¿Tanta repulsión te causo, que tienes que llorar para que deje de tocarte?" Trato de no exaltarse al preguntar, aunque por dentro, su furia estaba al máximo; así que, aunque no quiso, su voz mantuvo un tono de reproche

La peli azul jadeo, y agacho la mirada, como si tratara de esconderse de los ojos penetrantes que le miraban con tanto interés

"Hic..¡No!…hic…hic… pero ya no soy una jovencita, y mi cuerpo ya no es tan suave, y perfecto como cuando era una chiquilla… hic…hic… además, subí un par de kilos" El llanto de la mujer, se empezó a hacer más profuso "No quiero que me veas ahora… así que para, ¡por favor!"

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron grandes, y el peso extra en su pecho, de pronto desapareció. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios; en verdad, pensó que la excusa de la mujer, tendría que ver, algo con aquel mocoso, sin embargo, ella parecía no estar pensando más en aquel chiquillo, si no, que ahora, parecía ser, exactamente la misma chiquilla de antes, insegura, que se daba aires de experimentada en la vida, aun cuando moría de nervios por dentro, además, de ser alocada, e impulsiva

"Tonta… mujer más tonta…" Vegeta se rio, y sus manos apretaron más las mejillas de la chica, haciendo que ella lo mirara fijamente "Entiende esto mujer, cuando un macho saiya, escoge a su hembra, es porque la va a cuidar de todo enemigo, y la va a procurar el resto de su vida, así que no hay nada en ti, que moleste, ni si tu cuerpo ha cambiado en todo este tiempo, solo se, que sigues siendo la misma mujer inquieta, y rebelde que conocí y elegí como mi hembra" Con esas palabras, el saiyajin, beso con pasión a la peli azul

Las lágrimas de Bulma, se mesclaron en aquel beso, provocando que ambos, sintiera ese fuerte sabor salado de las lágrimas, que, para ellos, era el nuevo inicio, de una relación

"Ahora no pienso detenerme, por nada de lo que digas Bulma, ni por nuevas lagrimas en tu rostro, esta vez, te hare mía, por completo… no quedara ninguna parte de ti, que no sea inquebrantablemente mía"

Los quejidos de Bulma, se vieron opacados, por el beso del saiya, quien rápidamente, y sin prestar más atención a las protestas de la mujer, empezó a retirar cada prenda de la chica, hasta dejarla solo en ropa interior, esa que usualmente usaban los terrícolas, y que aun, no se acostumbraba a ver

Una vez que la mujer quedo en interiores, el peli negro, se tomó unos breves segundos, para admirar el cuerpo que tenía frente a él

Ciertamente, su cuerpo era diferente, en proporciones, sin embargo, el cuerpo maduro de la mujer, sin duda, encendió el interruptor correcto ya que el corazón del saiya parecía acelerarse de manera increíble; después de todo, había estado deseoso de ver a la mujer nuevamente, y tomarla, para reafirmarla suya

Vegeta sonrió internamente, no entendía que era aquello que Bulma no quería que mirase en su cuerpo, pues para él, ella seguía siendo la chica más hermosa que había conocido, en todos los planetas en los que había estado, y aun cuando sus brazos eran delgados, y sin ningún tipo de musculo, como las guerreras en su planeta, y sabía de ante mano, de la fragilidad de ella, sin duda, era ella quien podía encender su cuerpo, al grado de sentir que un incendio se desataba en su interior

El saiya retiro sus guantes, y acerco su mano desnuda a la piel blanquecina de la mujer, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos, el cuello de la mujer, acariciando levemente, mientras, bajaba, a la clavícula de la chica, pasando sus pechos, donde paso sus manos a la parte trasera del sostén, para retirarlo, y dejar al descubierto, esos suaves, y jugosos pechos, que tanto le gustaban

Bulma gimió, cuando sintió los dedos de Vegeta, recorriendo su cuerpo; sin querer tembló, entonces cerro los ojos, para así, disfrutar mejor del toque del saiya, y así olvidando todo lo demás

Vegeta tiro la suave tela, que cubría los pechos de la chica, y suavemente beso ambos senos, luego chupo los botones rosados, que eran sus pezones, robándole un gemido a la peli azul, para luego bajar sus dedos, hasta el ombligo de la mujer, y estremecer el cuerpo de la chica, cuando empezó a deslizar la braga de la chica, revelando ese hermoso punto, que le invitaba a entrar en ella, para poseerla, y hacerla gritar de placer. Sin embargo, se contuvo, y desnudo a la mujer

Procuro mirar a detalle la blanca piel de la chica, para asegurarse, de que no tuviera ninguna marca, hecha por aquel mocoso. Después de todo, él mismo, se había contenido de dejarles marcas anteriormente, pues su instinto le reclamaba, dejar algo en ella, que indicara, que era suya

No sabía que hacer primero, si besar cada parte de ella, hasta saciar sus ganas, o simplemente bajarse los pantalones lo suficiente, como para poder sacar su miembro, y enterrarlo en ella, tan profundo, mientras su cuerpo se restregaba sobre el de ella, así mesclando nuevamente sus aromas. Al levantar la vista, y toparse con esos ojos azules, brillando con ansiedad, sintió que debía devorar a la mujer, después de todo, había estado esperando mucho para poder hacerlo nuevamente

Se había propuesto regresar, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte, para poder retar a su padre, y tomar el trono, mostrándose como el más poderoso de todos los saiya, para así, poder tomar la hembra, y hacerla suya, sin el temor de que alguien pudiera arremeter contra su vida; porque solo él, tendría el suficiente poder, como para decidir, que no le importaba mesclar su sangre con la de la humana. Pensaba, entrenar a su hijo, tanto, que nadie, diría que era un hibrido débil, y no tendrían otra, que respetar al nuevo heredero

El saiya alargo la mano, y tomo con fuerza la cintura de la mujer, cargándola cerca de su pecho, mientras le devoraba los labios, y acariciaba su espalda

El aire les comenzó a faltar, y Bulma sintió un poco de dolor, pues su suave piel, rozaba con la armadura de Vegeta, y con la maya azul, que el hombre aun poseía

"Quítate… quítate la ropa también Vegeta" Bulma jadeo, entre los brazos del saiya

El hombre, no tuvo que escuchar el pedido dos veces, así que bajo a la mujer, dejándola jadeante, mientras él, se retiraba la armadura, y las botas; cuando se comenzó a quitar el traje azul, Bulma pudo apreciar, que el cuerpo del hombre, al igual que el de ella, había sufrido bastantes cambios, sin duda, ahora había más músculos en sus brazos, su pecho, tenía algunas cicatrices, que se veían bastante viejas, así como otras que todavía rojizas, y ahí, entendió que durante todo ese tiempo, Vegeta no se había ido abandonándola, más bien, el hombre, estuvo luchando todo el tiempo, defendiendo, no solo su planeta natal, si no, todos aquellos que estaban bajo el cuidado y protección de los saiyajines, incluyendo la tierra

La peli azul, sintió remordimientos, pues muchas veces, maldijo al hombre por haberla abandonado, y aun, cuando todavía no entendía por que no se había puesto en contacto con ella, al menos una vez, aun, sentía que estaba más tranquila, de ver esas marcas en la piel del saiya, porque así, podía recordar, que no fue simplemente abandonada

La delicada mano de Bulma, paso por el pecho descubierto del saiya, tocando las cicatrices, delineándolas, como si fueran un preciado tesoro que solo sus dedos podían tocar. Vegeta no se detuvo, y se retiró completamente el traje, quedando expuesto ante la mujer

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron enormes, cuando bajo la vista, para encontrarse con la hombría del saiya, que estaba más que lista, para poseerla. No recordaba cuán grande era, y ahora que la volvía a mirar, sintió un poco de temor, pues estaba completamente erecto, ya lubricado y parecía incluso dolorosa

Bulma trago duro, desde la última vez que había estado con el saiya, no había vuelto a tener intimidad con nadie, y sin duda, aunque estaba más que mojada, y ansiosa, por el hombre; tenía un poco de miedo, al no ser capaz, de satisfacer al ahora Rey, del planeta

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que el saiya, la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la cargo cerca de su pecho, mientras besaba suavemente su clavícula, y trataba de tomar con fuerza su espalda, para no dejarla caer, ya que ella, inconscientemente, arqueo la espalda, dejándole en mejor ángulo, su cuerpo; a merced al peli negro

Vegeta ya no podía… quería ser gentil, pero, su deseo pudo más que su buen juicio, y sin ningún aviso bajo el cuerpo de la chica, sobre su miembro, sintiendo de inmediato, la calidez, y humedad en la entrada de la chica, que solo gemía y jadea en voz alta

Las uñas de Bulma se clavaron en los hombros de Vegeta, pues al sentir que el hombre, empezaba a entrar en ella, los nervios la pusieron más ansiosa, y un leve dolor empezó a surgir en su interior

El saiya parecía no, notar las lágrimas de dolor que empezaban a bajar de las mejillas de la chica, pues, no se detuvo, hasta entrar por completo en la chica, estaba tan embriagado de éxtasis, que no sintió ningún dolor, al sentir las uñas de la peli azul, que dejaron una línea de sangre bajando en sus hombros

Vegeta escondió su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, y se detenía un momento, al sentirse por completo dentro de la chica, solo para disfrutar de la sensación placentera de estar de nuevo dentro de la mujer. Escucho los gemidos un poco adoloridos de la mujer, pero no les dio importancia, empezó a moverse, primero despacio, acostumbrando al cuerpo de la mujer, al suyo

Entrando y saliendo de la chica, sin llegar a sacar su miembro por completo; mientras que Bulma, se aferró a él, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, y apretando los labios, pues el dolor, aun no disminuía; de pronto la peli azul mordió su mano, tratando de evitar gritar, cuando una embestida del saiya, la tomó por sorpresa, pues estaba aumentando de velocidad

Vegeta, entonces noto que un aroma a sangre llegaba a su nariz; y entonces al tratar de encontrar el rostro de la mujer noto, que ella mordía con fuerza su propia mano, que comenzaba a sangrar

"No… Ng… no hagas eso… muérdeme a mi" Vegeta gruño "Ng, muérdeme a mi Bulma"

Bulma abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y solo atino a asentir

El azabache, sintió que la peli azul, lo abrazaba, y besaba su cuello; así mientras que la embestía, sintió la mordida de la chica, así como agua, notando al fin, más lágrimas de parte de la chica; que el interpreto como un símbolo de arrepentimiento de parte de ella. Trato de contener, la molestia que le causaba, pensar que ella pudiera arrepentirse. Después de todo, ahora estaba dentro de ella, llenándola de él, mesclando sus esencias, y juntando no solo sus cuerpos, sino algo más

"Quédate conmigo… yo, te cuidare" Vegete jadeo, y beso los labios de la chica, con tanta furia y pasión, que parecía devorarla

En la mente del saiya, solo pensaba, enloquecer a la mujer, al punto de hacer, que ya no pudiera estar satisfecha con nadie más que él

"Vegeta… yo… ah…ah…"

Bulma estaba completamente extasiada, el dolor estaba pasando, y un enorme placer, estaba remplazando el dolor agudo, del ser invadida nuevamente, y solo quería aferrarse con más fuerza a Vegeta y no dejarlo ir de su lado, nuevamente

"Vege… Ah…" Bulma grito en éxtasis, cuando un orgasmo la golpeo, poniendo su mente completamente en blanco

Vegeta disfruto del momento, mirando como ella se arqueaba, y en su rostro, había un leve rastro de lagrimillas, además, del rojo en sus mejillas, mientras que gemía y gruñía, al sentirse presa del placer. El sudor perlaba sus cuerpos, y el aroma de ambos se combinaba de nuevo, además, que el saiya, tenía firmemente agarrada a la chica, si afán de soltarla

Cuando el orgasmo femenino termino, el cuerpo de la chica, quedo rendido en brazos del saiya, quien seguía arremetiendo contra ella. El azabache, bajo con la chica, recostándola con cuidado en el suelo, y sin salir de ella. Tomo las piernas de la chica, y la empujo contra la chica, para poder levantar un poco las caderas de ella, y así, entrar un poco más profundo dentro de la chica

Bulma sintió que sus pensamientos se nublaban por completo, y solo podía escuchar sus gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos, aunados al chapoteo que hacían sus cuerpos al conectarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro completamente excitado del saiya, quien apretaba una de sus piernas con fuerza, mientras su otra mano, tomaba con fuerza su cintura, y la acercaba a él, con embestidas cada vez más fuertes y profundas

"Ya no puedo… yo…" Vegeta jadeo largamente

Después de un par de embestidas más, ambos llegaron juntos a un último orgasmo, que parecía llevar una carga eléctrica consigo, pues ambos sintieron que les recorrió el cuerpo, y les liberaba de todo el deseo que se habían contenido durante todos esos años

Bulma trato de recuperar el aliento, mientras Vegeta, lentamente salía de ella, notando entonces, que había una línea de sangre, saliendo de dentro de la chica, y volteo de inmediato a verla, para tratar de notar, si había dolor en su rostro, sin embargo, no pudo ver más, que placer, y satisfacción en el rostro de la chica. Sin embargo, eso no le tranquilizo, pues su idea no era lastimarla, pero tampoco entendía por que la sangre, si al final, no sentía que la hubiera embestido con suficiente fuerza, como para lastimarla

Antes de poderle preguntar, los ojos azules de la chica, se cerraron

Vegeta se colocó a un lado de la chica, y la llevo contra su pecho, sintiendo el calor que el cuerpo femenino le compartía, y se acercó al cuello de ella, besándole, saboreando un poco, del sudor de la chica, así como el su aroma, penetrando el cuerpo de la mujer

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Trunks se había despertado, sin saber nada de su madre, solo que aquel saiya, se la había llevado lejos, y su ira creció. Emprendió vuelo, dispuesto a encontrar a su madre, y a aquel que se había atrevido a llevarla lejos de él. Después de todo, le había tomado años, poder estar cerca de ella, y tenerla para sí, como para permitir que de pronto, un tipo que solo la buscaba por un insano instinto animal se la llevara

No podía creer, que Bardack, con toda tranquilidad, le dijese que dejara a su madre, que nada le pasaría, y que tendría que ser paciente, ya que él, mejor que nadie, sabía que las leyes eran demasiado estrictas, respeto a las hembras humanas, que eran tomadas como parejas por los saiyas, pues, aunque no estaba prohibido, si era causa de muchas desdichas para ambas partes, y en el caso de la realeza, estaba completamente prohibido. Después de todo, Bardack había sido como un abuelo para él, y un padre sustituto para su madre, pero eso no le daba el derecho a decidir por lo que él creía mejor para su madre, y más cuando aquello era de lo más estúpido, pues podría causar la muerte de la mujer

Dejo atrás a Gohan y Goten, que trataron de seguirle; incluyendo a Milk, quien trato de hablar con él. Ni siquiera le importo, que la reina, le pidiera que dejara aquel asunto en sus manos, y que ella resolvería aquel mal entendido. El solo quería tener de vuelta a su madre, y llevársela lejos de aquel planeta; después de todo, tenía la fuerza necesaria para protegerla, y habían ahorrado suficiente dinero, como para regresar a la tierra, y vivir una vida cómodo, sin necesidad de ayudas foráneas

….

Vegeta cerro los ojos solo unos momentos. Tenía un gran conflicto interno; a pesar, de haber, poseído el cuerpo de la mujer, y que ella parecía estar bastante de acuerdo con eso, no se le quitaba el mal pensamiento de que aun, quedaba con vida aquel mocoso, de fuerza increíble

El azabache gruño, Bulma estaba ahora en sus brazos, y de ahí, nadie la podría arrebatar, sin embargo, tendría que tomar una decisión drástica, y esa era, regresar, y acabar con la vida del chico, pues aún seguía siendo un obstáculo, pues bien, podía apelar al corazón, tan impulsivo de la chica, y robarla de su lado

Vegeta se levantó, dejando el cuerpo desnudo de Bulma, aun en el suelo, y se vistió. Termino colocándose los guantes. Se acercó a Bulma, y tomo su mano; no quería perderla por tanto tiempo nuevamente, pues, ella podía tratar de huir de él, y eso no lo iba a permitir

…..

Trunks voló lo más rápido que podía, después de todo, conocía perfectamente el Ki de su madre, y aunque parecía casi inexistente, él podía notarlo aun a gran distancia, así que voló en dirección al ki de ella, notando, que había un Ki, inestable, a su lado

Se detuvo en el cielo, sentía el ki de su madre, cerca, pero no podía ver nada, sin embargo, de pronto sintió otro ki, y de inmediato supo, que se trataba del Rey Vegeta

El peli lila, no tuvo que esperar mucho para encontrarse de frente con el Rey, de pronto las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y las palabras, parecían estar de sobra

Trunks pudo notar que el Rey, estaba algo sudado, y su ki, aún seguía inestable, y al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción, que el hombre le dedico, no tuvo que pensar mucho lo que había sucedido, pues pronto se dio cuenta, de lo que el hombre le había hecho a su madre

"¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi madre?!" Trunks grito furioso, así como su ki, se elevaba, a niveles increíbles "¡Miserable!" El chico hibrido gruño furioso, y sin más, se lanzó con todo su poder, contra el saiya

Vegeta de pronto abrió grandes los ojos, pensó que había escuchado mal, ¿Había dicho, madre? Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues el chico, de pronto, se abalanzo contra él, lleno de ira, y con un poder excepcional

Los dos hombres, se vieron nuevamente envueltos en una pelea brutal, sin embargo, ahora, la ira de Vegeta, era muy distinta, pues si había escuchado bien, ese chico se había referido a Bulma, como madre, y si eso llegara a ser verdad, eso explicaría por qué, aunque el olor del macho, sobre ella era fuerte, no lo había sentido tan penetrante, en sus zonas más erógenas, como pensó seria, si hubieran estado manteniendo relaciones físicas

Sin embargo, ahora quedaba la duda… ¿Quién era el padre del mocoso?, el chico era presentado como otro hijo de uno de los guardias de su madre, y el hombre, ya tenía una hembra como pareja, así que… ¿Bulma, y ese tal Kakaroto eran amantes?

Mientras Vegeta trataba de esquivar los ataques, del chico, se percató de las facciones del muchacho. Su mirada tan seria de furia, su ki, tan elevado de poder, que no era normal para un hibrido, además, de los movimientos tan fluidos del chico. Y cuando los ojos del muchacho se encontraron llenos de ira, y lo miraron fijamente, noto algo extraño… esa mirada era parecida a… ¿La suya?

De pronto la mente del Rey, dio un vuelco, y de forma inmediata, elevo su ki, hasta el punto de transformarse en un súper saiyajin, para así poder derribar y contener al chico, que estaba sin duda fuera de control, y en modo, matar

Vegeta tumbo al chico al suelo, y una ve ahí, antes de que pudiera pararse, le lanzo un par de anillos, para clavar el cuerpo del joven en la tierra

Trunks trato de liberarse, sin embargo, su fuerza no fue suficiente para romper los anillos, que le tenían presa. Vio como el saiya bajaba, y caminaba con gran lentitud hasta él. El peli lila, sintió que la ira solo se acumulaba más, pues al no arremeter contra él, solo le dejaba pensando que el Rey del planeta solo se burlaba de él

Sin embargo, Vegeta tenía la cabeza dándole vueltas, solo sabía que el chico había dicho madre, y que tenía una expresión similar a la suya, pero era hijo de Kakaroto

"La hembra… ¿Es tu pareja, tu mujer? O, ¿Es en verdad tu madre?" Vegeta pregunto en tono autoritario, con voz grave, y fría

Trunks entonces cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho momentos antes. El chico le volteo el rostro al saiya frente a él

Vegeta se molestó, y le lanzo otro anillo, que apretó el cuello del chico, dejando su rostro mirando fijamente al frente, así impidiendo que le esquivara la mirada

"Mocoso, ¡Contesta mi pregunta, o te matare aquí mismo, y nunca más veras a esa mujer!" Tenía que saber la verdad, después de todo…

"No tiene nada que ver con usted, pero si… ella es mi madre" Trunks se sintió herido en el orgullo, pero no podía romper los anillos, y no quería hacer algo que pusiera en peligro a su madre

Si se transformaba, y rompía los anillos, podía causar gran daño alrededor, y el ki de su madre igual se sentía cerca. Sin embargo, aún no podía verla, y si no sabía dónde exactamente estaba, entonces, tampoco podía protegerla de sus propios ataques

"Así que me la llevare…" Trunks no termino de hablar

"¿Kakaroto, es tu padre?, ¡dime mocoso!… Bulma, y ese insecto… ¿Son tus padres?" Vegeta se encendí de nuevo, pues Trunks chasqueo la lengua, y lo miro con ira "¡Maldita sea, te matare aquí mismo mocoso!" Vegeta grito

Sin embargo, antes de que los dos saiyas pudieran empezar otra pelea, un grito les llego

Bulma corrió lo más que podía, y lo que sus piernas le permitían

"Vegeta… ¡No le hagas daño a Trunks!" La peli azul grito, casi al punto de perder la voz "Vegeta… ¡Es tu hijo!"

Ambos saiyas de pronto se quedaron en estado de shock, y sus miradas se quedaron clavadas en la figura que de la mujer que corría a donde ellos

Bulma llego a donde ambos hombres, y se derrumbó sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, protegiéndole de cualquier ataque del otro saiyajin contra él. Con lágrimas corriendo salvajemente en su rostro, la peli azul, miro al hombre de cabello en forma de llama

"No lo lastimes más… ¡Es tu hijo Vegeta!, ¡Lo juro!, ¡Es nuestro hijo!" La voz de la chica se quebró, y su mano, se aferró a la de su hijo, quien le apretó tan pronto las sintió

Trunks abría y cerraba la boca; miro al hombre frente a ellos, quien se miraba en el mismo estado de shock que él. Sin embargo, por la voz de su madre, y su actitud, supo que no mentía, y que debía ser verdad todo lo que decía

"Cuando te fuiste, supe quien eras realmente, y me entere que estaba embarazada, Bardack me recogió, y me escondió, le tuve que dejar a nuestro hijo a ellos, para que nadie supiera porque su poder era mayor, y que era el hijo del príncipe… o si no, nos hubieran matado… y tú no volvías, y nunca llamaste" Había cierto tono de reproche en la voz de la mujer

Vegeta se derrumbó a los pies del chico, y de la peli azul

Todo empezaba encajar ahora; como esa fiereza del chico, al cuidar de su madre, el por qué la quería mantener siempre cerca, y el aroma de él, sobre el cuerpo de ella, además, de esa gran fuerza que poseía, y esa mirada tan particular. Después de todo, era… ¿Su hijo?

"Mama… ¿No puede ser… en verdad… todo este tiempo, fue por eso, que no pudimos estar juntos?" Trunks estaba temeroso, su corazón dio un vuelco, y sus emociones colapsaron

Vegeta no estaba en mejor estado; no sabía cómo manejar esos sentimientos confusos en su pecho, así que al enterarse de la existencia de este hijo suyo con Bulma, solo pudo quedar en silencio, mientras trataba de procesar dicha información

La peli azul tomo con cada mano, una de las de los hombres a su lado, provocando que los dos, la miraran

"¿Podemos estar seguros ahora, de que nada nos pasara Vegeta?" Pregunto la peli azul, con algo de temor, al mirar a su hijo

Vegeta aun no sabía cómo reaccionar con aquello, pero si sabía que nada les pasaría, porque él, no lo permitiría

"Están a salvo conmigo Bulma… ¿Por qué, te quedaras conmigo?" La pregunta, era más bien, como una confirmación de lo que pasaría

La peli azul asintió, y con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazo al ahora Rey del planeta, eso sin soltar la mano de su hijo

….

Los tres estaban volando de regreso al palacio, mientras que en brazos de Vegeta, iba la peli azul, quien tenía un par de chupetones visibles, en su cuello, los cuales Trunks no pudo dejar de notar, además, del aroma distinto en su madre

Vegeta parecía concentrado en su vuelo, sin embargo, a momentos, y de reojo, miraba a su lado a su hijo, quien tenía todo el porte de un príncipe orgulloso, igual que él. Quizás le tomaría un tiempo adaptarse por completo a la situación, pero de ahora en más, protegería a la mujer que decidió suya mucho tiempo atrás, y haría que ese chico hibrido, fuera respetado por todos los saiyas del planeta, después de todo… era el hijo, que tanto había protegido su mujer

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola… Bueno, si dirán, ¿Qué paso con lo de G y M?, pues si habrá una breve historia aparte, de ellos, no se preocupen**

 **Si leen, Fantasía o Realidad. No se preocupen, no me olvido de esa historia, solo que me ha tomado más tiempo actualizar, pero será la siguiente historia que actualice**

 **Bueno, las siguientes historias que planeo serán así**

 **Colores P3 VyB**

 **Obsesión P2 VyB**

 **Mi falso novio (Sera la historia de GyM)**


	32. Colores P3

**VB**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z, que aquí se utilizan (** _ **Claramente se nota…**_ **), con fines de entretenimiento**

 **Colores P3**

La moda de las pulseras de sexo, se hizo presente en Orange Star, y sus estudiantes estaban dispuestos a comprobar que tan cierto era este cambio (Rompo tu pulsera y tú me das lo que el color indique) …. Estos son sus significados

Varían de lugares, y colores…

 **Amarillo:** Abrazos

 **Amarillo Brillante:** Besos y abrazos

 **Anaranjado:** Beso en la mejilla, o boca sin utilizar la lengua

 **Rosa:** Chupetón

 **Rosa Brillante:** Mostrar una parte del cuerpo

 **Violeta:** Beso sin restricción

 **Rojo:** Striptease

 **Verde:** Usado por chicos, dispuestos a dar sexo oral a una chica

 **Verde Brillante** : Sexo oral mutuo

 **Azul:** Usado por chicas, dispuestas a dar sexo oral a un chico

 **Azul Brillante:** Sexo anal

 **Transparente:** Tocar cualquier parte del cuerpo

 **Negro:** Sexo

"Maldita sea, ¡No te dije claramente que no quería verte usar esas malditas pulseras en la escuela!" Vegeta azoto la puerta de su casa "Carajo, no entiendes; si se sobre pasan contigo y no estoy cerca para ayudarte, ¡dime qué carajo piensas hacer!" Los ojos negros se estaban volviendo rojos, gracias al coraje que estaba pasando

La chica no levanto el rostro, tenía la mirada en el piso, y apenas podía tomar el brazo de Vegeta, tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero siendo inútiles sus esfuerzos

"Ves lo que te digo, ni siquiera eres capaz de zafarte de mi agarre, así que si un tipo te ve con estas cosas y te toma a la fuerza…" Vegeta por fin soltó a la chica, sin embargo, bufo molesto, su coraje solo estaba creciendo "¡Maldita sea Sakura, ¿Crees que es divertido hacerme estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo?!"

La pequeña chica apretó los puños "¡No te lo pedí idiota!"

Vegeta resoplo "Lo hiciste cuando entraste por mi ventana con un labio roto y ojos llorosos, así que no te hagas la tonta" El azabache dejo caer su mochila "No vuelvas a ponerte esas pulseras para ir a la escuela, tengo otras cosas que hacer además de cuidarte mocosa"

"Sé que etas ocupado con tu nueva novia, vi la marca que Bulma dejo en ti, ella sí que es posesiva, yo también desearía alguien así para mí; y te reitero… no te pedí protección, además yo también quiero divertirme con…"

De pronto ambos chicos escucharon el ruido de un motor en la entrada

"Es Tarble… llego temprano"

-0o0-

"Te lo digo como amigo, el primero que se enamora pierde, y más si te enamoras de una chica que cambia de parecer tan rápido como ella"

Un suspiro afligido salió de los labios del chico de cabellos castaños que estaba sentado frente a su compañero en la mesa, durante el almuerzo

"Bueno, tienes un punto, pero ella dejo que la besara ayer, y hoy me estuvo sonriendo en clase, además…" Trato de obtener un punto a su favor

"Si, lo vi también" El chico de largo cabello rubio alejo su bandeja de comida; suspiro un poco cansado "Pero has notado que viene con esas pulseras naranjas y violetas, ¿Verdad?" Se dio cuenta de la cara afligida que ponía su compañero, pero no se detuvo, después de todo, solo estaba diciendo la verdad "No has sido el único que la ha besado, otros igual le quitaron algunas de esas pulseras y al igual que tu obtuvieron lo que se les ofrecía"

El castaño resoplo y golpeo la mesa con suficiente fuerza, como para atraer la atención de más de sus compañeros que estaban igualmente en sus horas de almuerzo

La mesa donde comúnmente se reunían los G7, estaba siendo ocupada solo por Goku, Krillin y Lapiz

Los tres chicos estaban solo una mesa atrás, de los jóvenes que parecían haberse alterado de más con el tema de las pulseras

Krillin suspiro "Joder, es cierto… eso del tema de las pulseras se está saliendo un poco de control"

Los ojos azules de Lapiz rápidamente se encontraron con los ojos negros del chico de baja estatura

"Me importa poco como lo estén tomando, esto es solo un juego, pero si te atreves a tomar una de esas pulseras de mi hermana, y exigirle lo que está según corresponde, ¡te mueres enano!" El oji azul amenazo de manera un poco tranquila, lo cual era más aterrador

"¡Hombre tranquilízate… yo solo comentaba!" Algunas gotas de sudor, empezaron a bajar por la frente de Krillin "No te pongas agresivo, ¡Somos amigos no!" De pronto comenzó a reír nervioso

Lapiz no dejo de mirarle con dureza "Si; todo estará bien mientras no pongas tus ojos y manos sobre ella" Entrecerró los ojos "Además, se supone que los amigos, no se meten con las hermanas de uno ¿Verdad?" Pregunto en tono serio

Krillin sintió que su corazón se paralizo unos breves segundos. Sabía perfectamente bien, que Lapiz y Lazuli habían estado discutiendo días antes, por la novedad de que tanto él, como Maron, estaban teniendo una pequeña aventura no tan secreta en la escuela, pero aun así el oji azul, seguía siendo el mismo demonio cuando se trataba de proteger a su hermana; quizás solo debía tener sumo cuidado de no revelar…

"Phero si Lizuli fuu la qne te ogrecio su puusera tpanfariente Krillin" Goku trago su comida y sonrió con completa inocencia "Es decir, ¿ella y tu son novios no?, también vi que te quito esa pulsera roja que trajiste ayer" Comento sin malicia el de cabellos en forma de palmera

Krillin empezó a temblar y sudar

Cuando Goku se giró para palmear la espalda de su amigo, este ya no se encontraba a su lado, y cuando miro al frente suyo, tampoco encontró a Lapiz, más bien, los dos iban corriendo muy rápido lejos de la cafetería, además de que un par de chicos los seguían mientras gritaban

"¡Sangre!, ¡sangre!"

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento, el cual estaba a un lado de las de los G7. (Procurando no sentarse con ellos tan a menudo, para que no le creyeran parte de aquel inepto grupo, aun cuando lo era)

"Eres el imbécil más grande Kakaroto, ahora tu amigo el enano morirá, y si bien le va, será rápido" Vegeta tomo asiento frente a Goku "Por cierto, tú y el demonio ese ¿Están saliendo no?"

Goku levanto una ceja, se había cansado de repetirle a Vegeta, que Milk, no era un demonio, solo por el simple hecho de que una vez, golpeo a un compañero contra un árbol, y a causa de eso, la nariz del chico se rompiera por fragilidad; del chico, claro esta

"Si, nosotros empezamos a salir… pero, ¿Por qué preguntas?, nunca quisiste escuchar cuando te pregunte por consejos de como confesarme" Goku volvió a su comida

El de cabellos en forma de palmera, ni siquiera noto que las mejillas de Vegeta estaban tiñéndose ligueramente a rojo

"No es que me interesé, si no… que últimamente noto que te estas poniendo un poco más extraño de lo normal, cuando la loca esa está cerca" Vegeta hizo un movimiento de hombros "Después escuché por algunas chicas, que Milk y tu estaban saliendo, pero se me hizo un poco extraño… es decir, pensé que dejarías de poner esa cara de imbécil, pero veo que empeoraste"

Goku se comenzó a atragantar con la comida, y su rostro paso a ser rojo por completo

"Bueno… no es como que… yo no sé qué sucede. es decir, ella y yo ahora salimos, y sé que ella siente lo mismo por mí, pero… yo… no…bueno…" Goku se detuvo, de su cabeza parecía salir humo, y su rostro estaban realmente ardiendo. Lanzo un suspiro cansado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza "En realidad no entiendo, pensé que ahora que nos habíamos confesado todo sería mejor, pero ahora cada que me le acerco, es como si no pudiera hablar con ella, y solo saludarla en las mañanas es extraño, me pongo sumamente excitado y caliente, y me da temor que se dé cuenta; y cuando solo éramos amigos eso no sucedía"

Vegeta noto que su amigo, en verdad parecía estar sumamente angustiado por aquella situación, realmente no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo había visto de esa manera

Aun cuando de verdad quería hablar con Goku de aquel tema, y preguntarle exactamente qué era eso que sentía, y si sería normal, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas, pues había bastante gente en el lugar, y algunas miradas estaban sobre ellos

"Pasando a otra cosa, como que están enloquecidos con eso de las pulseras ¿no?, vi que varias chicas se te han ofrecido de manera un tanto descarada, e incluso veo que últimamente te cuidas más de quienes se te acercan" Vegeta bajo los ojos a su charola, evitando cualquier posible contacto visual con Goku

"Bueno… yo no quiero hacer nada pare que Milk me deje… es decir, yo…" Goku comenzó a sudar frio, y temblar "Es que últimamente, como que las chicas están algo agresivas, ¿No crees?"

Vegeta asintió, después de todo era verdad, desde el inicio de semana, cuando las pulseras empezaron a aparecer en la escuela, se viralizo tanto, que los chisme de quienes portaban, y quienes eran los afortunados, o afortunadas en recibir premios por las pulseras arrancadas, estaba creciendo de manera preocupante

"Si, últimamente las mujeres parece que han perdido más la decencia y se atreven a hacer propuestas un tanto más indecentes de lo normal" Vegeta apenas alzo los ojos, para toparse con algunas miradas en su dirección, de chicas que incluso lo saludaban, pero a las cuales ignoro rotundamente

Goku asintió, pero luego de unos segundos, pareció haber recordado algo sumamente importante, pues sus ojos se abrieron grandes, y dejo de lado su comida

"Por cierto Vegeta… escuche que hay rumores sobre Sakura, que dicen que tú y ella…" Sin embargo, el de cabellos en punta no termino de hablar

Yamcha llego agitado y tomo asiento junto a Vegeta

"Joder, dicen que Zangya se acostó con Bojack, y también con Gokua, después de que le quitaron unas pulseras negras que cargaba" El deportista parecía sumamente excitado "Ayer igual vi a Fasha, y traía una pulsera azul, y un par de rosas" El rostro del chico estaba iluminado

Vegeta gruño un poco irritado, no le agrada mucho Yamcha, y menos le agradaba escuchar cuan excitado estaba con aquellos chimes; por si fuera poco, el chico tenía casi un arcoíris en el ante brazo, y las chicas parecían igualmente atraídas por él, al grado que los rumores que, en los baños de hombres y el gimnasio de la escuela, Yamcha llevaba a las chicas para darles sus merecidos premios estaban creciendo considerablemente

Una chica de larga cabellera rubia se acercó a la mesa donde los tres chicos se encontraban. La postura de la chica mostraba total confianza. La chica dio un liguero golpe con sus caderas a Yamcha, empujando al chico casi a la esquina del asiento, para ponerse lo más cerca posible a un lado de Vegeta, quien realmente ni se inmuto por la presencia de la chica

"Hola Vegeta… dicen por ahí que te hay algunas afortunadas que están logrando quitarte tus pulseras" La chica de manera atrevida, extendió su mano y sin darle tiempo a Vegeta, le arranco de manera rápida la pulsera violeta que llevaba consigo aquel día "Lo logre… ahora quiero ese beso sin restricción algunas" La chica sonrió triunfante

Tanto Goku como Yamcha se quedaron completamente asombrados por la valentía de la chica, y sobre todo porque Vegeta parecía estar bastante tranquilo con aquello, de hecho, de pronto él medio sonrió

Vegeta se giró con una sonrisa sombría en su rostro, miro a la mujer, no la reconoció, después de todo ella no era lo suficiente importante como para recordar su nombre, ni lo había asombrado lo suficiente como para darle un sobre nombre como a la chica de Goku

"Odio a las chicas que están con uno y otro de manera tan fácil, sobre todo esas que brincan con mucha facilidad de un chico a otro" Sin más, Vegete se levantó dejo atrás su bandeja, y miro de nuevo a la chica que tenía el rostro en shock "Esto no es más que un estúpido juego, no me rebajo a estas estupideces"

….

Videl abrió grande los ojos, estaba solo a unas mesas de los G7, y tanto ella como Marron habían escuchado lo sucedido con Vegeta y Ukyo

"Oh… pero, que idiota" Videl gruño bajo "No puede ser un poco más discreto al rechazarla, o al menos un poco menos pendejo"

Marron suspiro "Vegeta no tiene los mejores modales de todos modos, además, siempre ha rechazado a todas las que nos declaramos alguna vez, así que no me extraña… pero…"

-0o0-

El baño de chicas estaba vacío, claro solo por ellas dos ahí, así que era el mejor lugar para sacar un poco de sus frustraciones. Bulma se encerró en el cubículo del baño, mientras contaba mentalmente hasta el número que era necesario para tranquilizarla

Odiaba a ese idiota, Vegeta era el más grande idiota de todos

La peli azul saco su celular, y entro al grupo

 **Marron:** Niñas, una consulta súper rápida y urgente (n.n)

 **Gure:** Dinos nena

 **Milk:** ¿Qué sucede?, ¿es sobre Lazuli?, si es eso, Bulma ha estado hablando con ella, pero no cede aún. No te impacientes Marron, lo solucionaremos

 **Videl:** No tiene nada que ver con eso, es que estamos Marron y yo en la cafetería, vimos al imbécil de Vegeta rechazar a otra chica, fue Ukyo

 **Launch:** No es un tema nuevo (¬n¬)

 **Marron:** Lo que, si es nuevo, es que alguien le dejo un chupetón hace unos días, y después de eso, le aparecieron más, además ya todas saben de los rumores ¿No?

 **Bulma:** ¿Rumores, que rumores?, porque siguen con lo de Vegeta, es decir, a quien le importa ese tipo jajajajajaja

 **Videl:** Bueno, es que, si alguien consiguió liarse con ese odioso, entonces seguro la pobre debe ser una masoquista, es decir, quien aguantaría a un idiota tal

 **Launch:** Pues yo he visto varias detrás de él, y no dudo que se aguantaran el humor de los mil demonios que ese tonto se carga

 **Marron:** Yo supe que es Sakura, además no sería extraño, según Goku, Sakura y Vegeta son vecinos, y creo que se conocen desde primaria, y aunque no se hablen mucho en la escuela, no parece desagradarle tanto como las demás

 **Gure:** Bueno, si es medio gruñón y todo, pero al menos no recuero que alguna vez hubiera sido realmente grosero con alguien, es decir… bueno… digo… mmmm

 **Ángela:** Acabo de entrar, ¿De qué me perdí? Hablan de Vegeta y su misteriosa pareja, bueno yo vi a Sakura entrando al salón de música detrás de Vegeta, y bueno… puedo decir que tardaron un rato, además Sakura salió rojísima (7w7)

 **Milk:** (0.o), pero Sakura es súper tímida, además no es del tipo de declararse

 **Launch:** Mira quien lo dice, la que se le aventó a Goku; sin decir si quiera ahí te voy

 **Gure:** (0.0)

 **Milk:** No fui tan intensa… es decir, eres una idiota Launch

 **Bulma:** Es todo, estoy harta de este maldito tema, todos estos días el tema ha sido ese pedazo de idiota, no veo que tiene de bueno hablar de él, es un imbécil, solo se hace el desinteresado de las chicas, pero en verdad no lo es, y punto, es todo; solo es otro imbécil con las hormonas calientes

 **Launch:** Alguien está muy molesta ( n.n')

 **Milk:** No te alteres mujer, además es normal que hablemos de eso, después de todo, siempre son ustedes las que dicen que las tímidas son las más peligrosas, y creo que es cierto, últimamente Sakura anda con una cara (7u7) Algo así; ya decía yo que no era tan buena y santa jajajajajajaja

 **Marron:** No es para tanto Bulma, además, a ti siempre te han gustado estos chismes, no sé por qué te pones tan a la defensiva

 **Ángela:** Además, pensé que Vegeta y tu eran cercanos, es decir, aparte de Sakura, eres la única con quien más habla de las chicas, y parecen tener un amor-odio extraño, pensé que eran amigos

 **Bulma:** Al demonio con ese imbécil, no somos ni amigos ni nada; no pongan al nivel de ese tipo tan estúpido

 **Milk:** No te enojes nena, solo que es el tema del momento, pero se pasara pronto

 **Marron:** Bulma tranquila, solo es una plática cualquiera nena, además, es normal, todos están alterados con esto, y con lo de las pulseras

 **Ángela:** Si, bueno algunas se destaparon horrible y andan en boca de todos, pero todo tranqui

 **Gure:** Creo que si se molestó enserio

 **Videl:** Y, ¿Ahora que mosca le pico?, esa a de andar con alguna bronca

….

Leves sollozos se escucharon provenir detrás de la puerta

"Sabes, siempre vi que tenían una relación un poco extraña, no pensé que fuera así de extraña, sin embargo, tampoco imaginé que te gustara tanto" La voz algo cansada de Lazuli resonó en aquel baño de mujeres

Bulma abrió la puerta, y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que no quería mostrar a nadie

"Pues no es como… es decir, si me gusta, pero pues solo un gusto, además sabemos que ese idiota siempre rechazo a todas" La peli azul se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia a la platica

Lazuli tomo asiento sobre los lavabos "Si, por eso se me hace increíble que se acostara contigo, y poniendo eso de las pulseras como pretexto, es un poco extraño… además, pensé que eran novios ahora, ¿No dijiste eso?" Los ojos de la rubia estaban en la pantalla de su celular, el cual no dejaba de vibrar

Bulma abrió el grifo, y se refresco el rostro "Yo también" Contesto en tono cansino "Pero está claro que ese idiota es igual que todos, solo estaba jugando al chico 'Inalcanzable', después de todo, eso de ' _Di lo que quieras, pero que todos sepan que eres solo mía'_ , fue una puta farsa de su parte, solo quería coger, y yo de idiota le abrí las piernas"

La rubia abrió grande los ojos y se guardó su teléfono; bajo de los lavabos y abrazo con fuerza a la peli azul, que escondía sus lágrimas debajo de esa agua que con tanto esmero se echaba en el rostro

"No digas eso, no te digas cosas así de feas, además no tienes la culpa… es decir, dudo que alguien se le hubiera negado al tipo ese, pero… sigo pensando que tal vez deberías hablar con él, seguro hay una explicación para lo que sucedió Bulma"

"La única que veo, es que le gusta tontear con las chicas, y cuando estas están solas y sin nadie que lo observe, le gusta joderlas, darles aires, y luego botarlas"

 **Flashback**

 **Los ojos de la peli azul se abrieron con emoción, la tarde anterior, había tenido una muy agradable sesión de besos apasionados con Vegeta, en el coche de este, y todo gracias a sus pulseras violetas**

 **Y ahora mismo, se encontraba entrando a la cafetería de la escuela con Lazuli. La rubia había estado un poco reacia a juntarse con su grupo de siempre, pero parecía estar bien con solo las dos en la cafetería, mientras hablaban de como Maron había traicionado la confianza de la rubia**

 **Sin embargo, al ver sobre salir el cabello en forma de pico de Vegeta, el corazón de la peli azul se aceleró, después de todo, aun no les decía a todas sus amigas acerca de la relación que estaba manteniendo con Vegeta, solo se lo había confiado a Lazuli**

 **La rubia sonrió perversa cuando noto que los ojos de la peli azul estaban clavados en el chico de cabello en pico. Dio un liguero codazo a Bulma**

" **Por qué no vamos con ellos, después de todo, no estaría mal que marques tu territorio amiga, ya sabes, digo… no es que Vegeta sea accesible, pero aun así" Lazuli se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar rumbo a la mesa de los G7**

 **Bulma se paralizo por un segundo, después de todo, Vegeta le había dicho, que no le importaba que le dijera novio frente a los demás, así que suponía, estaban en una relación**

 **Al llegar a la mesa, donde Ten, Goku, Gohan y Vegeta se encontraban, las dos chicas embozaron una sonrisa bastante grande**

" **¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes hoy?" Lazuli sonrió con malicia, poniendo especial atención a Vegeta, tratando de captar sus acciones**

 **Gohan levanto los ojos y sonrió de manera simpática**

" **Ey chicas, claro… mmm, ¿Y las demás?" Gohan parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada**

" **No sé, creo que están en el patio del frente, la verdad es que no estamos con ellas hoy" Bulma hablo un poco nerviosa, ni ella entendía por que se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa, ni porque su lengua parecía entumecida cuando quería hablar**

 **Gohan asintió con un poco de descontento**

" **Nena, siéntate del otro lado, después de todo, si todos estamos aquí, seguro que estaremos súper apretados, además, ni a Goku o Vegete les molesta" Los ojos de lazuli brillaron con total malicia**

 **El rostro de Bulma se enrojeció, sentarse en la silla de frente, solo significa estar justamente a un lado de Vegeta, y en otro momento la verdad no le hubiera molestado, después de todo, había veces donde se sentaba a un lado del azabache, y los dos compartían una plática u ofensiva, o un poco amigable, siempre era distinto. Sin embargo, en el momento, los nervios la invadieron, y su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar**

" **Claro…"**

 **Antes de que la peli azul terminara de sentarse, Vegeta se levantó tomando su bandeja con aun comida**

" **E Vegeta, ¿Ya te vas?, oye habías dicho que me dejarías copiar tu tarea de Química" Goku se levantó rápidamente**

 **Vegeta apenas hizo contacto visual con la peli azul, y tan pronto la vio, su entre cejo se frunció mas, y un leve gruñido salió de sus labios**

" **Me voy, sabes que me fastidia estar con tanta gente alrededor, y más cuando solo vienen a molestar" Escupió con desdén**

 **Gohan se rasco la nuca y rio nervioso "Parece que Vegeta esta de malas, es comprensible, desde ayer anda así, parece que no durmió bien"**

 **Goku chasqueo la lengua "Bueno, no es para que se ponga así, además, el idiota no dejo que copiara su tarea" El de cabellos de palmera hizo un puchero**

 **Bulma dejo su bandeja en la mesa, y ni se despidió, solo siguió a Vegeta, quizás solo se había molestado porque ellas llegaron repentinamente, y en verdad no quería que ella revelara su relación, o quizás solo estaba en sus días de nefasto, cualquiera que fuera, ella quería saberla**

 **Sin embargo, no estaba preparada emocionalmente cuando después de un par de vueltas, lo vio tomando el brazo de Sakura y arrancando las pulseras Transparentes, Verde Brillante y Negras, que esta poseía, además, de meterla a la fuerza a un salón, el cual no estaría ocupado la siguiente hora**

 **No quiso creerlo, pero no podía negar que fuera Vegeta, no había nadie más, salvo Tarble, con ese peinado, y por la complexión del tipo, era claro que no se trataba de Tarble**

 **Fin Flashback**

"Me importa poco ese idiota, que haga lo que quiera, después de todo, hare lo mismo" Bulma volvió a echarse agua en el rostro, y se tallo con fuerza, dejándose realmente rojas las mejillas, la nariz y la frente

Lazuli suspiro…

El celular de ambas siguió vibrando con insistencia, y aunque ninguna lo había mirado, fue Lazuli quien primero lo abrió

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con sorpresa

"No me jodas… ¡No me jodas!, es una jodida broma, ¡Hijo de puta, yo lo mato!" La rubia extendió su celular para que Bulma leyera

 **Gure:** Por kami, le acabo de preguntar a Tarble, es cierto, Sakura ha estado entrando a su casa por la ventana de Vegeta, pero dice que él tampoco sabe a ciencia cierta por que

 **Videl:** (O.O) Se los dije, los padres de Sakura están en la dirección, y llamaron a Sakura y Vegeta

 **Launch:** Pero, es decir, yo pensaba que Sakura no era de esas

 **Ángela:** Maldita sea, las chismosas de mi grupo dicen que los padres de Sakura encontraron un video de ellos en plena acción

 **Milk:** (0.o) ¿En serio?

 **Marron:** No puedo creerlo, esto ya se extendió como pólvora, oficialmente todos saben que es Sakura quien está obteniendo los beneficios de Vegeta

 **Milk:** No puedo creerlo, ¿Sera verdad?, es decir… aun no lo creo

 **Videl:** Bueno, si Tarble ya confirmo que, si han estado en su casa juntos, tal vez sea por eso, pero la verdad aun me sorprende más de Sakura

…..

¿El primero que se enamora pierde?, Tal vez era una frase muy cierta, porque él, se sentía extrañamente perdido, y todo por la actitud de la peli azul los últimos días

Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a los reclamos de los padres de Sakura, apenas y levantaba el rostro para mirar a los presentes

"Bueno si esto es todo, me parece apropiado, pero, aun así, creo que Sakura y yo tenemos que retirarnos" Vegeta se levantó y tomo la mano de la chica, que estaba llorando profusamente

El padre de Sakura se acercó a los dos, tratando de intimidar al chico. Sin embargo, al estar más cerca de su hija, el hombre pudo notar que la chica tenía una marca roja en el cuello, y siguiendo esa marca, parecía haber otra, más abajo, y de un tono morado

"¡Ella no va a ningún lugar contigo jovencito!" La voz gruesa del padre de la chica, no fue lo suficientemente intimidante para detener a Vegeta

"Ustedes acaban de dejar claro que no la quieren en casa, y que se avergüenzan de ella, así que no veo para que llevarla a su casa, conmigo y mi familia estará bien, así que con su permiso" Vegeta trato de pasar por el padre de la chica

Sakura detuvo a Vegeta "Esta bien Vegeta, iré con ellos, yo… te llamare si hace falta" Los ojos de la chica estaban rojos de tanto llorar

Vegeta no la quería soltar, sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo "Si me necesitas solo un mensaje o una llamada, y ahí estaré"

Ella asintió

…..

Bulma camino con la cabeza gacha, estaba sumamente entristecida, después de todo, realmente debía odiarla para hacerle algo así

Pero la culpa era de ella, después de todo lo que había sucedido, solo podía pensar en aquellas palabras que alguna vez escucho de su madre 'El primero que se enamora pierde', y ella se había enamorado de ese arrogante idiota, que no sabía si era su amigo o su enemigo


	33. Obsesión P2

**VyB**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball, que claramente le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación, con el fin de entretenerles**

 **Obsesión P2**

¡Oh por kami!; ahora agradecía sobre manera el haber ido a esas pocas clases de defensa personal, donde solo aprendió un movimiento, pero sin duda fue el más eficiente; sobre todo la semana anterior que lo puso a prueba sobre su alumno

Lo único malo, era que se había atrevido a poner sus manos sobre un estudiante, y de manera violenta, y ahora estaba realmente asustada por las consecuencias que su acto traería

Sus dedos temblaban, sus manos sudaban, y cada ruido, cada tintineo le ponían la piel de gallina; sin embargo, ya había pasado una semana, y seguía sin recibir esa llamada de la dirección para informarle que sería despedida por haber golpeado a su estudiante en sus partes sensibles, y que su carrera como maestra había terminado por su violencia

"¿Te sientes bien?" Los largos dedos del chico, tocaron su hombro "Si te estas sintiendo mal, tal vez debería llevarte a la enfermería"

La peli azul se asustó, su corazón salto en su pecho, y torpemente golpeo la taza de café entre sus dedos, logrando así derramar el contenido de este sobre la mesa y su ropa

Bulma se levantó apresurada, pues su falda de pronto se sintió sumamente caliente

Rápidamente Turles trato de tomar una servilleta para limpiar a la chica, pero no encontró nada. La peli azul dio un grito ruidoso, y empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos, mientras buscaba algo con que secar su prenda

"Duele… está hirviendo…"

De forma ingeniosa y rápida, Turles se quitó la camisa y con ella empezó a dar pequeños toquecitos a la falda de la chica

"No… quema, mi piel… quema" Un leve chillido salió de los labios de la peli azul, que parecía estar sufriendo mucho

Turles no lo pensó tanto, solo metió su mano debajo de la falda de la chica, y puso sobre las piernas de la mujer su camisa, y empezó a frotar con un poco de intensidad

"Tranquila… yo te ayudo… solo quédate quieta, será rápido… Bulma" El hombre, igual que ella comenzó a desesperarse

De pronto, Bulma sintió que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, y su falda se enrollo en sus piernas, descubriendo gran parte de su blanca piel. Solo pudo notar que el hombre que la cargaba estaba casi corriendo, mientras ella tenía un bulto algo aparatoso entre las piernas, y algunas voces de estudiantes se hicieron audibles

La peli azul no tuvo tiempo de notar que algunos profesores también estaban observando la situación en la que se encontraba; apenas pudo pensar, cuando sintió que su cuerpo se reclino y un golpe sordo la hizo estremecerse, además de un fiero grito femenino

"¡Te eh dicho que basta!" Una fiera voz y otro golpe sonaron "No me gustan los mocosos como tu…" De pronto silencio

"Disculpe, necesito que la revise… creo que se ha quemado con café" Turles no lo pensó tanto y se adentró al lugar

El maestro, ignoro por completo a su joven primo que estaba casi sobre la mujer de bata blanca, quien claramente había abofeteado las mejillas del chico, dejándole una gran marca roja con dedos muy bien remarcados; lo único que noto, fue la camilla vacía junto a ellos, donde rápidamente coloco a la peli azul que sostenía con fuerza su falda

La morena con prisa, llego a la peli azul, y la observo

"Bulma, ¿Te quemaste, en que parte?" Rápidamente miro sus brazos, sin encontrar ningún signo de quemadura

Turles no lo pensó mucho y levanto la falda de la mujer, retirando su camisa de las piernas de la chica, donde claramente apareció una marca de un rojo intenso, que empezaba a hincharse en la piel de la mujer

Tanto Milk, como Bulma, ignoraron que Turles no traía ninguna camisa, y su cuerpo totalmente hermoso, se encontraba expuesto ante ellas, haciendo que el joven de igual cabellos en puntas, gruñera por lo bajo y mirara amenazante a su pariente semi desnudo

"Necesito agua fría… algunas cuantas gasas, un antiséptico…" La morena se movilizo rápidamente, buscando lo que necesitaría para su amiga "… el agua…" La enfermera miro a Turles, y sin pensarlo le empujo el tazón que sostenía "Por favor, trae un poco de agua, de preferencia que este muy fría"

El hombre no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, tomo el tazón onda y salió de la enfermería, ignorando que no llevaba camisa alguna

Milk tomo un banquillo y lo puso frente a su amiga, estaba por abrirle las piernas, pero… una mirada pesada se posó en su espalda, y por instinto la morena volteo su rostro, para encontrarse con una mirada arrogante y un poco irritada del joven que parecía que seguía en la habitación

"¿Necesitas algo?" La cortante voz de la morena pareció un poco grosera "Si no estás herido puedes retirarte"

"No me eh rendido… voy a volver más tarde, tenemos una plática pendiente" Goku tomo con furia su mochila, y salió de la habitación

"Es mejor que no vuelvas mocoso idiota" Milk apretó los dientes, y miro a la puerta por unos breves segundos

Bulma tenía las mejillas rojas, ahora que la tensión parecía disminuir, su vergüenza aumentaba, pues noto que todavía tenía entre sus manos la camisa de Turles, y que el hombre le había tocado, además de que varios alumnos le habían visto siendo cargada por el profesor de gimnasia

"Mocoso estúpido… idiota, idiota" Milk apenas murmuro. De pronto la morena coloco el antiséptico algo frio sobre la piel roja de la chica, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria

"Aaaaarrrggg" La peli azul apenas pudo gritar por el ardor "Duele…"

….

Brolly abrió una nueva paleta de sabor cereza, mientras tiraba a un lado su mochila, y tomaba asiento en el pavimento

"¿No piensas entrar hoy tampoco a la clase con la maestra Briefs?" El de cabello largo comenzó a lamer la paleta "Kakaroto le dijo que te habías sentido mal, pero no podrá seguir diciéndolo para que no te pongan la falta… aunque pensé que no entrarías desde el principio"

Vegeta ni siquiera volteo sus ojos para mirar a su compañero, solo siguió con las manos extendidas, en una un cigarrillo y en otra el encendedor, claramente dudando en prenderle

"No hay nada que me llame la atención en esa clase así que no veo por qué deba perder mi tiempo; ya luego hablare con el director" Vegeta se colocó el cigarro en la boca, y lo encendió totalmente decidido

"Como veas… es tu problema, yo tengo que ir, no puedo llevarme esa materia, además la maestra es buena onda, y desde pues de lo que vi hoy, creo que iré con un poco más de interés, además, no siempre descubres que tu maestra tiene mejores piernas que tus compañeras" Comento Brolly con una sonrisa pícara "En verdad, quien diría que debajo de esas faldas aburridas, tenía buenas piernas" El chico parecía distraído mientras hablaba "Hablando de buenas piernas Vegeta, ayer me lleve a Sakura, la chica siguió insistiendo y dijo que ustedes ya no tenían nada, y como no te he visto cerca de ella, te diré que me estoy acostando ahora con ella, después de todo no quiero malos entendidos, además… quien se resiste cuando una chica tan fácilmente quiere montarte"

Vegeta escupió "Has lo que quieras, no me importa con quien estés cogiendo ahora, además… a esa chica se le caen las bragas solo de ver a un hombre pasar, no es nada nuevo"

Brolly cerró los ojos "Pues entonces no hay malos entendidos… yo mientras seguiré un rato en ella, mientras me aburro. Por cierto, hablando de nuevo de la materia, debes ir aunque sea una vez, para hablar con la maestra seguro que si se lo pides no tendrás problema con ella, se ve que es de las sumisas, así que hará lo que le pidas fácilmente"

Vegeta entonces se giró, y retiro el cigarrillo de su boca, levanto una ceja; el azabache estaba a punto de preguntarle a Brolly, pero el ruido del agua corriendo llamo más su atención

Brolly siguió hablando sin parar "…Joder, y pensar que ese profesor idiota estaba cargando tan familiarmente a la profesora, ya decía yo que era extraño que ese tipo la invitara tanto a la clase de deporte, seguro lo noto antes…" Brolly de pronto se atraganto con la paleta

Turles miro al joven de cabello largo sentado, y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza

"Sabes lo mal que te ves hablando de esa manera sobre tu maestra y tu compañera, mocoso idiota" Los ojos del chico estaban algo cerrados, y un aura maliciosa parecía rodearle "No creo que debas hablar de tus mayores de esa manera, menos si se trata de una mujer"

Vegeta dejo caer el cigarro, para luego aplastarlo con el zapato; noto de inmediato la falta de camisa del hombre, y la mirada fiera con la que observaba a Brolly

"Exacto Brolly, porque lo que hace un hombre, es pasearse por una escuela mixta sin camisa, y sin temor a equivocarme, diría que también pasear a una mujer en esa condición, mientras todos notan igual las piernas de ella, en pocas palabras, se exhibe con la mujer" El rostro de Vegeta parecía relajado "¿No es así profesor?"

Turles embozo una sonrisa "Un par de mocosos que se la pasan pensando con la cabeza de abajo, no pueden entender verdad" El hombre se paró derecho, y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho "Es difícil para sus mentes ponerse de acuerdo, cuando dejan que sea su pene quien les haga actuar" Cada palabra dicha era sin ningún tapujo "Piensan que el mundo es ir cogiendo niñas fáciles, que les encanta abrir sus piernas al primer imbécil que se aparezca, y como creen en su pobre mente que son los mejores, no pueden hacer nada más, que enojarse cual niño rebelde, y hacer un berrinche cuando una de ellas les niega lo que sus pantalones piden, ¿No es así Ouji?, sobre todo no pueden actuar con madurez, y solo se dedican a hablar de las mujeres como si estas solo fueran un objeto que cuando desean están ahí, y como todo lo tienen fácil, cuando llega un reto se acobardan, como los niños que son" Una risilla burlona salió de los labios del hombre

Vegeta apretó los puños, esa conversación se había salido del tema principal, y casi podría jurar, que ese tipo sabía algo, porque era demasiada coincidencia que dijera aquello

"Entonces profesor, ¿Cómo debemos actuar?, como caballeros en armaduras frente a ellas, y luego cuando no nos vean, ser los mocosos que dicen que son fáciles al abrir las piernas, esa parece una idea… algo controversial, ¿No lo cree?" El azabache trato de no apretar tanto los dientes, ni mostrar el odio que su cuerpo irradiaba

Turles siguió cambiando, no se detuvo solo tome el trasto que había dejado llenándose con agua fría

"No tienes oportunidad alguna ¡mocoso idiota!, mejor sigue jugando con niñas fáciles como sabes hacerlo" Turles apenas levanto para hacer un ademan de despedida

Brolly se levantó frotando la cabeza "Que tipo más imbécil… además ¿Qué carajo con eso que dijo?" Cuando el joven se giró, noto a su compañero con los puños apretados y el cuerpo rígido

"Ese imbécil cree que me puede ganar… no tiene idea de con quien carajo se está metiendo"

-0o0-

El hombre de piel pálida se inclinó "Ha sido mi culpa, no medí las consecuencias de mis acciones y solo tome a la maestra y la lleve a la enfermería sin más nada" Turles hablo de manera respetuosa

Bulma igualmente inclino su rostro "Todo fue mi culpa, yo estaba distraída, en verdad lamento que los alumnos vieran esa escena tan escandalosa señor Director"

El hombre detrás del escritorio abrió grande los ojos y se levantó; de pronto estallo en carcajadas

"Lo están tomando como si esto fuera un juicio, solo deseaba saber por qué una de las maestras más tranquilas de esta escuela fue a dar con tanta urgencia a la enfermería, y por qué un profesor recién llegado estaba paseándose sin ropa por la escuela" El hombre se detuvo frente a los dos "Más que quejas, eh escuchado solo a un par de chiquillas asombradas de lo guapo que es su nuevo profesor, y el por qué ahora todas parecen tener interés en los deportes"

Tanto la peli azul como el de cabellos en puntas, levantaron sus rostros

"Entonces, ¿No estoy despedida?" Los nervios de la peli azul estaban al máximo, y el que el director les mandara a llamar, la habían alterado más aun

El hombre sonrió tranquilamente

"No puedo despedir a la única maestra que mis alumnos parecen apreciar más, solo porque tuvo un mal día y se quemó accidentalmente; sería una injusticia, ¿No lo cree señorita Briefs?"

La peli azul suspiro aliviada, y la tensión pareció desaparecer

…..

Una vez fuera de la oficina del director, la peli azul se sintió aún más tranquila, aunque eso solo le hacía preguntarse, ¿Porque aún conservaba el empleo?, acaso no la habían acusado de agresión a un estudiante

Ella juraría que Vegeta estaba sumamente molesto con ella por su reacción, de hecho se imaginaba siendo despedida de inmediato, pero al pasar los días, pensó que era algún método de tortura impuesta por el joven, solo para tenerla al filo todos los días hasta que tuviera que retirarse

Turles se estiro "Yo pensé que nos habíamos metido en un problema… pero parece que todo está bien, bueno… que te parece si para celebrar que estas bien, y que no tuvimos problemas, te invito…"

El ruido de un celular, capto la atención de Turles; el chico tomo su teléfono y su expresión de felicidad, paso a una un tanto desagradable

"Estoy ocupado, además te dejé claro que no volvieras a llamarme" El timbre de voz de Turles fue tan frio y sombrío, como si estuviese muy molesto con la persona que le llamaba "Mira, es tu problema… tu y yo terminamos hace mucho, además pensé que te gustaba más jugar con mocosos como él, así que llámale y arreglen sus problemas ustedes"

Bulma solo se quedó parada a un lado del chico, sus manos juntas y sus piernas algo separadas, ya que aún el mas mínimo roce, le lastimaba

Cuando Turles colgó el teléfono su rostro no cambio, se veía aún más alterado

"Lo siento Bulma, parece que me surgió una emergencia, podríamos hacer planes para otro día, si es que me aceptas" Turles trato de sonreír lo más que podía, pero su rostro no ayudaba

Bulma asintió, comprendía bien, además la voz de la chica se había escuchado bastante claro, y noto lo alterada que la mujer estaba, así que tenía claro que Turles no podía ignorarlo, aunque su oportunidad de conocer mejor a aquel hombre, se le estaba escapando de las manos

"Bueno, no es como que pueda salir mucho… creo que aprovechare hoy y mañana para descansar en casa… esto duele un poco, y Milk dijo que debía descansar para que no se hinche" La sonrisa triste de la peli azul no fue percibida por el chico

…

La peli azul iba algo incomoda mientras regresaba a su casa, pero es que mientras más rosaba sus piernas más ardían, aun cuando tenía vendas que cubrían bien la zona donde su herida estaba

Cuando su teléfono sonó anunciando un mensaje, no pudo creer el contenido del mismo, sin embargo, aun cuando quisiera ocultaron su rostro mostro lo feliz que se encontraba

-0o0-

Miro el reloj una vez más, ya eran las 10 pm, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, anunciando la lluvia, y el lugar empezaba a verse algo vacío

La peli azul miro por las grandes ventanas, ¿Por qué había salido esa noche?, después de todo su plan era quedarse en casa y descansar, pues las piernas aun le dolían, y andar de noche con una venda y caminando incomoda no era la mejor solución

Sin embargo, que su ex le mandara un mensaje, pidiéndole hablar con ella en un pequeño restaurant no muy lejos de su departamento, le hizo crear cierta esperanza, esa que aun guardaba en el fondo de su corazón. Sin embargo, la cita era a las 8 pm, y ya habían pasado dos horas de espera

Miro de nuevo su teléfono, una sonrisa amarga se cruzó en su rostro, tenía que ser muy tonta para seguir esperando ahí, pero pensó que tal vez su relación de años, aún tenía una solución, y que podía ser que Yamcha había repensando todo eso de darse un tiempo, quizás solo era un mal momento en el trabajo, y ya todo estaba bien

La mesera se acercó a la peli azul, llevo una cafetera

"¿Mas café señorita?" La mujer lo ofreció con una cálida sonrisa

Bulma negó "Creo que me han plantado… yo solo quiero la cuenta" Trato de no llorar, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado tan deprimente

….

Vegeta escupió un poco de sangre, toco sus labios, sintió un leve ardor, además del calor de la sangre que brotaba de su herida

Estaba en el límite, su ira solo se estaba acumulando. Esa mujer se había atrevido a rechazarlo, a él; ella que era solo una maestra bastante simple, sin nada especial o sobre saliente, solo una mujer común la cual, de no ser por aquel día, jamás le hubiera llamado la atención

Sintió un leve dolor en el costado, y cuando llevo sus dedos ahí, dolió mas, así que solo logro llegar al banco, donde se dejó caer. El clima estaba refrescando cada vez más, pero sin duda se sentía bastante agradable el poder descansar en aquel banco, justo después de aquella pelea

El azabache palpo sus pantalones, tenía bastante tierra, y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, noto que la cajetilla de cigarrillos solo tenía un par, y los que quedaban, se habían destruido a causa de los golpes, lo único que pareció sobreviré fue una paleta

"Tks" Se molestó, inconscientemente siguió comprando las paletas "Estúpida mujer" Resoplo molesto

¿Por qué si quiera seguía pensando en esa mujer? Después de todo era mayor que él, y aunque no parecía tan grande, sin duda sus amigas eran más bonitas y jóvenes, además de fáciles de convencer para un polvo rápido; entonces por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer tan simple

Aun cuando no quiso verla después de que lo rechazara, de manera un tanto inconsciente, estuvo buscándola toda la semana en la escuela, siguiéndola como un depredador, escondido entre las sombras para que ella no lo notara

La peli azul se había estado paseando toda la semana con aquel primo de Kakaroto, mostrándose como una estúpida colegiala enamorada, sonrojándose y dándole sonrisas tímidas al hombre, que solo parecía darle falsas sonrisas para conquistarla

¿Qué tenía ese tipejo que él no?, físicamente la diferencia era que el hombre aquel, era más alto, pero de ahí, sus físicos eran similares, quizás sus caracteres, tal vez era que aquel hombre tenía más experiencia, y como le dijo, él estaba acostumbrado a las chicas fáciles, esas que hacían todo cuanto el pedía sin poner un pero

Vegeta se molestó y negó, mientras se recargaba en la banca y miraba al cielo, poniendo frente a sus ojos la paleta que sobrevivió en su bolsillo; todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era culpa de esa mujer, y aquel maldito dulce

 **Flashback**

 **Era de noche, sin embargo, el clima era bastante caluroso**

 **Vegeta tosió, y se apoyó sobre el árbol que tenía cerca, sentía que estaba punto de caer al suelo; la pelea lo había dejado sumamente cansado, habían sido varios tipos**

 **Esos bastardos lo habían tomado por sorpresa, lograron darle una buena paliza antes de que pudiese reaccionar y contratacarles; sin embargo ellos se habían llevado la peor parte de la pelea, y dudaba que les quedaran ganas de volverlo a emboscar solo, pensando que sería presa fácil, solo por no contar con sus amigos**

 **Sonrió con gran satisfacción, cuando el sabor a cobre llego a su paladar; ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese sabor, incluso ya le era agradable**

 **Saco un cigarrillo de su camisa, y lo encendí rápidamente; sin duda encender un cigarro después del sexo o una pelea era relajante, le hacía sentir tan a gusto; ese suave sabor a tabaco pasando por su garganta llenando sus pulmones era la mejor sensación**

 **Estaba siendo una gran noche, hasta que un ruido bullicioso y sumamente chillón llego a sus oídos, casi reventándole los tímpanos**

" **Y así lo digo señores… odio el maldito sabor a cigarros, ¿Pero me quejé alguna vez?, ¡No, no lo hice porque era su gusto!" Una figura femenina y algo torpe, se tambaleaba por el lugar, que estaba prácticamente vacío "Puede solo no fumar, y sin duda sabrían mejor los besos… o que tal a dulces, el caramelo es mejor que el sabor a cigarros" La chica gritaba a todo pulmón**

 **Los ojos de Vegeta se agrandaron, rápidamente imagino que era alguna mujer loca y seguramente despechada, porque el escandalo era grande. De pronto la chica se tropezó y cayó contra el pasto, dejando caer un par de dulces de sus bolsillos**

 **La chica comenzó a reír eufórica, y solo se giró sobre su espalda, dejo de hablar unos segundos, y solo miro al cielo como si meditara**

" **Solo quiero un beso dulce… solo un beso" Los ojos de la mujer se humedecieron**

 **Vegeta estaba solo a unos pasos de la mujer, pero no le importo verla en el suelo, después de todo ella parecía estar muy bien, claro… hasta que chillo**

"… **¡Odio ese maldito aroma!" Entonces la mujer se medió levanto y giro su rostro a donde supuso venia el aroma y entonces sus ojos se encontraron "Tú…" La chica lo señalo con el dedo de modo acusador**

 **El azabache apenas levanto una ceja, mientras observo divertido como la chica trataba de levantarse, pero parecía ser bastante torpe en sus intentos, sin embargo, debía tomar en cuenta que la mujer parecía decidida a seguir intentándolo**

" **Tu… ¿Cuántos años tienes?" La voz de la mujer sonó de pronto amenazante**

 **Por más que quiso reírse Vegeta, no le dio tiempo de reacción, pues la mujer sea acerco de pronto a él, y sin más, le arrebato el cigarrillo de la boca y en un movimiento torpe lo lanzo lejos**

" **Los mocosos no fuman" La chica reprendió**

 **Vegeta se enfureció, y trato de tomar la mano de la mujer antes de que desapareciera su cigarrillo**

" **¡Maldita mujer!… era el último" Los ojos del azabache parecían encenderse a rojo "¿Quién carajo te crees?" Vegeta acerco, sin querer, a la mujer a su pecho**

 **De inmediato el fuerte aroma a alcohol golpeo la nariz del chico, además la mirada perdida de la chica parecía contar el resto de la historia**

 **Vegeta chasqueo la lengua**

" **Me estas escuchando mujer" Se desesperó, la mujer le volteo el rostro y forcejo con él unos segundos "Mujer… ¿Estas escuchando?, mira no me importa que tan ebria estés, ahora me debes…" Vegeta se detuvo, escucho un sonido extraño, miro a la mujer que hacia un par de movimientos sospechosos "No te habrás metido alguna porquería verdad… ¿Qué…?" Vegeta de pronto sintió un sabor dulce en la boca**

 **La chica sonrió enorme "Los besos con sabor a caramelo saben mejor" El tono de voz de la mujer de pronto fue sumamente relajado "Además los niños no deben fumar, espera a que crezcas" La chica trato de enderezarse**

 **Vegeta saco lo que la mujer, de manera unilateral decidió poner en su boca, para solo notar que era una paleta con sabor a fresas, bastante dulce para su gusto. Sin embargo, no pudo reclamarle a la chica, pues cuando la miro, se topó con que la mujer tenía un brillo fascinante en su mirada, de echo apenas notaba que la chica tenia ojos azules, y que su cabello parecía ser del mismo tono, contrastando perfecto con la oscuridad que les rodeaba**

 **Por unos breves segundos se quedó inmerso en la mirada de la mujer, al grado que olvido que su mano aun apretaba el brazo de la chica, y que esta apestaba a alcohol como si se hubiese bañado en el**

 **La peli azul se acercó un poco más al rostro del chico, y justo cuando sus rostros estaban por rozarse, la chica saco la lengua y la paso suavemente por la comisura de los labios del chico, llevándose una línea de sangre un poco fresca**

 **El cuerpo de Vegeta vibro por unos segundos, y una sensación de hormigueo recorrió todo su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus cabellos**

" **¿Te golpearon?" Los ojos de la chica pasaron a unos preocupados, y de pronto tomo el rostro del chico con fuerza "¿Fumas y peleas?, eso no es nada cool mocoso… los chicos de hoy, piensan que con hacerse los rudos impresionaran a todas las chicas, no se preocupan…"**

 **Vegeta solo presto atención a lo lindo que cambiaban los matices en el rostro de la chica mientras le regañaba por fumar, pelear y cosas sin sentido, que apenas y lograba comprender**

 **Por mucho que trato de retener a la misteriosa mujer de cabellos azules, no pudo, de pronto su teléfono sonó, y en un minuto que le tomo contestar, en ese minuto la mujer desapareció del lugar, como si hubiese sido una aparición de la noche**

 **Lo único que le quedo de la mujer, fueron las palabras** _ **"Son mejores los besos con sabor a caramelos"**_ **y la paleta que aún tenía en la boca además de la extraña sensación de vibración que sintió cuando le lamio el labio**

 **Fin Flashback**

Si tan solo esa noche no se hubiera topado con aquella aparición nocturna, no estaría en esa condición

De pronto una gota callo en la mejilla del azabache, pocos segundos otra y otra… la lluvia comenzó, y cada segundo era mas intensa


	34. Su Amante Extra

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon. Si no te agrada este tipo de contenido puedes saltarlo, en cambio si te agrada, espero lo disfrutes**

 **G y M**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball (** _ **Claramente se nota**_ **), que aquí se mencionan. Solo los tome prestados, para hacer locas historias que salen de mi imaginación, donde veo a estos personajes en mundos alternos**

 **Su Amante Epílogo**

Pov Goku

Mi trabajo es como estar en una montaña rusa, en la que no sabes si te tocara un caso tranquilo, o uno lleno de giros inesperados; creo que jamás me acostumbrare por completo a ello, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón resulta que soy muy bueno en ello, así que sigo teniendo trabajo

Eso debería ser bueno, sin embargo en ocasiones como esta, es cuando vuelvo a pensar si debería cambiar de profesión… ¡carajo!

Joder hacer tanto calor, ¿Por qué carajo tenía que estar en un maldito barrio tan deteriorado? Este hombre es un imbécil, tratando de ocultarse en un barrio tan deplorable, donde las condiciones son insalubres y el lugar es cada minuto más peligroso; aun cuando escapo con millones de la empresa para la cual trabajo

Miro mi reloj una vez más

"¡Carajo ya es tarde!, si sigo así no llegare a tiempo para la cena" Gruño un poco irritado "Matare al idiota de Krillin " Después de todo este es su caso y no el mío, de no ser porque hoy es su maldito aniversario lo habría mandado a volar cuando me pidió remplazarlo

El muy imbécil dijo que tenía una pista sumamente importante, y que estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que su objetivo vivía en esta zona; solo requiere de una fotografía bastante visible y será todo; del resto se encargara el cliente junto a las fuerzas policiacas

"Carajo estoy bañándome en sudor" Ni siquiera porque me subí las mangas, me ha bajado el calor "Este lugar es un infierno, ¿Qué clase de idiota es este tipo?"

De pronto escucho una serie de ruidos secos y crujidos, que me advierten que las personas en aquel departamento están a punto de salir. Me apresuro a ajustar la lente de la cámara, para que la foto salga lo más cerca y clara posible

La puerta se está abriendo, y sin darme tiempo siquiera de confirmar si es el hombre que estoy buscando, empiezo a tomar una serie de fotografías

-0o0-

"Carajo, estoy sudado, y apesto… ¡Estúpido Krillin, espero que te manden al carajo!"

Bueno, al menos logre tomar las fotografías del tipo, además de confirmar su ubicación

Solo deseo llegar lo más pronto posible a mi casa y tomar una ducha

Me detengo en un semáforo en rojo; no puedo evitar pensar en mi pequeña Milk, esa sexy morena que está esperándome en casa. Me costó un poco llevarla por completo conmigo, sin duda su primo es un tipo algo difícil de tratar, y aun cuando le explique de frente que sería responsable por Milk, él fue sumamente fastidioso durante los primeros meses; pero creo que entendió que no pensaba dejar a mi pequeña, y poco a poco me fue aceptando como parte de su familia

"Bueno aún tengo mis dudas de que sea completamente aceptado, pero… ya que importa, después de todo, la pequeña es mía" Suspiro con aflicción, solo recordar por toda la angustia que pase durante meses… "… Por fin es mía… solo mía"

De pronto escucho un claxon que me advierte que el semáforo cambio de color, y estoy retrasando el tráfico. Si, ya sé que es mi culpa por divagar en mi mente, pero bueno… después de todo, ha sido un día sumamente pesado, y lo único que deseo es llegar a casa para poder ver a las personas que hacen que cada día valga la pena

Carajo, antes pensaba que tenía todo lo que podía desear; es decir, mi vida era agradable, solo debía hacer bien mi trabajo e ir a casa para tener un buen descanso, y claro cuando la necesidad lo pedía, salía y buscaba a una chica agradable para poder pasar el rato con ella, y luego quizás verla una o dos veces más, pero claro sin llegar nunca a ser nada serio, solo era para saciar las ganas de contacto humano, pero nada fuera de eso

Nunca quise que las mujeres entraran en mi casa o mi vida, porque siempre pensé que esos lugares eran exclusivamente míos, así que los convertí en mis fortalezas personales, donde el único que tenía acceso era yo, y no quería perderlos, mucho menos por una mujer. Nunca quise ser como esos tipos estúpidos, que llegaban a la oficina llorando por una mujer que no valía la pena, por un amor que solo les lastimaba. Siempre pensé que ese sentimiento no debía valer tanto si solo te causaba dolor, además lo que cuenta es el placer, y el poder obtenerlo y otorgarlo momentáneamente me hacía sentir bien, y pensé que estaba bien con mi vida, es decir, era feliz, no me sentía solo ni mucho menos incompleto

Y pensar que una de esas mujeres a la cual busque por placer robaría mi corazón de tal manera que me sería imposible recuperarlo, era algo casi imposible en mi mente; si esa noche no hubiera entrado en ese bar, quizás nunca hubiera conocido que la felicidad que sentía era realmente vacía, algo superficial en mi cabeza, que se conformaba con las migajas de cariño

Llego a nuestra casa; las luces están encendidas y eso pone una sonrisa en mi rostro, eso solo significa que me están esperando dentro; siento calidez en mi pecho, antes no había nadie que me esperara, y las luces siempre estaban apagadas, y al entrar solo había silencio

Sin embargo, aún no dejo de pensar en lo que me dijo Krillin hace unos días

 **Flashback**

 **En la oficina**

" **Pero claro, piénsalo bien, es decir Milk es una mujer hermosa, además es como me dijo Lazuli, según se su hermano por eso no quería trabajar lejos de ella, parecía que desde siempre ha estado rodeada de tipos como esos, y te digo amigo… ese sensei estaba mirando a Milk con unos ojos que advierten que será devorada" Krillin hizo una mueca un tanto extraña**

 **Aunque trate de ignorarlo cuando empezó a parlotear, cuando escuche la palabra devorada, no pude más que girarme y dejar mi teléfono en el escritorio. Me levante, y con ojos amenazantes y pasos lentos pero pesados, me acerque a ese idiota que se hace llamar mi amigo de años**

" **¿Qué carajo estas diciendo?" Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la rabia "¿Qué clase de idiota se atreve a mirar de esa manera a mi esposa" Mis ojos estaban empezando a ver rojo**

 **Yamcha comenzó a reír como idiota**

"… **Seguro que está hablando del sensei del preescolar… creo que se llama, Trece" Yamcha parecía meditar sobre el tipo**

" **¿Qué?, ¿Cómo carajo es que conoces a ese tipo?... espera, ¿Qué dices?" Veo a Yamcha, luego regreso mis ojos a Krillin "¿Estás hablando de ese idiota?"**

 **Krillin asiente con una sonrisa burlona "Te digo amigo, ese hombre está detrás de Milk, y mira que parece que es popular con las madres del preescolar"**

 **Observo a Yamcha, que toma asiento como si nada estuviera sucediendo**

" **¿Están hablando del sensei de los gemelos?, o por kami, ese hombre es hermoso, sin duda debo ir un día" Suno entro a la oficina, con una sonrisa soñadora "Sin duda, la próxima me ofreceré para pasar por los gemelos al preescolar, para tener mi oportunidad" La mirada de Suno brilla**

 **¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué sucede con todos aquí?**

" **Retrocedamos un poco y paremos, porque ya no entiendo absolutamente nada" Mi cabeza da vueltas, y me siento como el idiota más grande de todos. Observo detenidamente a las tres personas con cara de asombro en la oficina "Déjenme ver si entendí, ustedes tres, conocen al sensei de mis hijos, y encima de todo esto… tal parece el tipo tiene los ojos puestos en mi mujer"**

 **Krillin asiente con malicia, Suno asiente con ojos soñadores, y Yamcha solo sonríe**

" **Yo solo lo vi por qué la señorita Lazuli me mostro las fotos en su celular, y en verdad es hermoso" Suno suspira**

 **Krillin deja de sonreír como imbécil**

" **¿Cómo que mi novia trae fotos de ese sensei mujeriego?" Los ojos de mi amigo están ardiendo**

 **Aun cuando esto me causa un poco de alegría, no puedo dejar de pensar en el hecho de que ese sensei del que están hablando, ve a mi mujer todos los días**

…

 **Minutos más tarde**

" **Bueno, no has ido a ninguna reunión en el preescolar de los gemelos, y aun cuando Milk es una mujer seria, no deja de ser atractiva, y eso hace que tipos como ese sensei, que claramente tiene cara de ser un jugador, se puedan acercar a ella" Krillin se encoge de hombros**

 **Me han contado como es que todos parecen conocer más a las personas que rodean a mi mujer y mis hijos. No es que no me importe, es solo que últimamente he estado más ocupado de lo normal, y me ha sido imposible ir con mis hijos a su escuela**

" **Sabes que no es porque yo quiera, además… no había escuchado nada de esto antes" Me froto el rostro con un poco de frustración "Ni siquiera había escuchado que el sensei de este nuevo año era un hombre, pensé que seguiría siendo la sensei pasada"**

 **Krillin me da una palmada en el hombro "No tienes que ponerte tan mal amigo; es decir después de todo es normal que no prestes atención a esas cosas, además, tampoco es como que los ojos de Milk brillen cuando ve al tipo aquel, ni es como que ese tipo les sonría a tus hijos y les muestre ser el sensei del año, o como que este ganándose la confianza de tus pequeños para luego ligarse a tu esposa, a la cual no has prestado la suficiente atención por el trabajo"**

 **Mis ojos se entrecierran… ¿Este idiota me está animando o solo me quiere joder más? Su maldita risita burlona me deja claro cuál es su objetivo**

 **Fin Flashback**

Si ahora la gente me preguntara si tengo miedo de perder a Milk, les diría que por supuesto que sí; diariamente tengo miedo de que ella recapacite y se dé cuenta de que no soy para nada como ese primer amor que ella tuvo

Yo no me parezco para nada a Lapis; ella me conto que ese chico, aunque tenía mirada fría, y era poco amigable con los demás, siempre fue un tipo leal con ella, tal parece que los dos empezaron a salir desde jóvenes, y nunca he escuchado que el tipo hubiera tenido otra relación, más bien… parece que era el hombre perfecto

No soy como él, tengo muchas manchas estorbando en mi pasado, nunca trate a nadie como algo preciado, por que en verdad no me importaban. Y sin embargo aún parece que tengo que luchar contra el recuerdo de un hombre muerto, y por lo que dijo Krillin, también con lo de un tipo que se asemeja a mí, en mi comportamiento pasado

Acaso si otro hombre apareciera, uno que la adorara más, que tuviera suficiente tiempo para ella y los niños, uno que no tuviera un pasado tan escandaloso como el mío… acaso entonces, ¿Ella me dejaría sin pensarlo?

Carajo, no debo pensar en esas cosas cuando estoy por entrar a mi casa

Fin Pov Goku

Pov Milk

"¿Dónde estarán esos pequeños?" Solo hacia un segundo están a mis pies

No puedo terminar de comprender como es que esos pequeños niños son lo suficientemente hábiles como pare escabullirse de mí, en tan pocos segundos

 **Flashback**

" **Pero… ¿Dos corazones?" Mis ojos se desorbitaron y mi corazón salto en mi pecho "¿Cómo que mi hijo tiene dos corazones" Me asuste, y fue comprensible que esa fuera mi primera reacción**

 **No es algo común, ir a una cita al ginecólogo y que te diga que tu pequeño parece tener algo extraño**

 **El Doctor seguía moviendo ese pequeño aparato frio en mi estómago, y de pronto comenzó a reír**

" **No dije que su hijo tendría dos corazones, más bien… digo que parece ser que son dos pequeños los que tendrá señora Milk, al parecer el segundo se estuvo escondiendo muy bien los primeros ultrasonidos"**

 **Y de pronto sentí que mi corazón se detuvo un breve segundo**

 **Fin Flashback**

"¡Gohan, Goten!, ¿Dónde se metieron?" Grito con voz dominante, esperando que ese par tenga suficiente instinto de supervivencia como para saber, que deben estar aquí lo antes posible "Gohan Son Ox, Goten Son Ox, si no aparecen en este instante…" De pronto escucho unas risitas maliciosas "…Los encontré pequeños… ¿Qué están haciendo?"

Me acerco a los pequeños, que rápidamente tratan de huir al verme, saben que esto les merecerá un castigo

"Goten, ¿Qué tienes en la mano?" Tomo al más pequeño primero, y le quito lo que está escondiendo con tanto afán

"Es mío… lo vi primero…" Goten frunció el ceño y apretó los puños

Gohan no perdió tiempo y se aferró a mi pierna

"¡No!… es mío" Gohan levanto sus manos con desesperación

Los gemelos no dejan de balbucear por la pertenencia del objeto, tanto que no me dan tiempo de mirar que es. Cuando logro contralarlos, por fin puedo mirar que les he retirado a mis hijos; mis ojos se llenan de emoción

"¿De dónde sacaron esto…niños?" Lo que estoy sosteniendo, es una pertenencia de la familia Gero "Niños, Pero ¿qué les pasa?"

Tan solo los suelto un segundo y están de nuevo peleando, ahora traen algo más grande en sus manos; antes de que pueda tomarlos, escuchamos el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, y eso solo nos indica a todos que Goku ha llegado a casa

Los gemelos se miran, y de pronto dejar de pelear, sus ojos empiezan a brillar y sueltan lo que traen en sus manos… y de pronto se echan a correr

"¡Llego papá!" Gohan grita con euforia, y de pronto los veo desaparecer de la recamara

Sonrió un poco, desde que aprendieron a caminar, no recuerdo un momento en que no corrieran cuando la puerta suena, ellos simplemente gritan con alegría y salen disparados hacia la puerta

Sin embargo, antes de unirme a ellos, tomo del suelo lo que tanto problema parecía causarles; solo para descubrir que es una cartera blanca, y sé a quién pertenece, es de Lazuli

"Debió olvidarla aquí ayer…" Quizás no ha notado que le hace falta; irresponsable… bueno, quizás es porque estaba ansiosa por su aniversario y el regalo de Krillin "Bueno se la guardare"

Abro la cartera, seguro los niños sacaron la pertenencia de la familia Gero de aquí, es lo más lógico… esto me trae muchos recuerdos agradables; sin embargo, no pensaba que Lazuli guardaría algo así, a pesar de que es su símbolo, ella siempre fue reacia a mostrarlo siempre, en comparación con Lapis, que incluso lo mantenía en sus ropas

Sonrió con alegría de saber que Lazuli, aunque lo niega, en verdad igual le gusta mantener este símbolo cerca suyo; al abrir la cartera me encuentro con una foto que claramente es vieja, y por el maltrato en una de las esquinas, debo decir que seguro la saca mucho, y entiendo por qué…

Una gota salada cae en la foto; no puedo evitarlo. Mi sonrisa es cada vez más grande, y mis lágrimas son cada vez más, y es que no pensé que Lazuli guardaría esta fotografía… del día de nuestra graduación, donde salimos los tres, y ambas besamos las mejillas de Lapis, poniéndolo rojo como un tomate

Amo a Goku, lo admito; ese hombre entro en mi vida de manera inesperada, logro ganarse mi corazón, lo rompió y reparo, ahora tengo la familia que soñé tener con Lapis. Soy feliz con Goku y mis pequeños gemelos, los cuales sin duda fueron una inesperada bendición, sin embargo no puedo dejar de lado a Lapis, él es parte de mi vida, de mi pasado, y será parte de mi a diario, Lazuli será mi cuñada hasta el día que muera, y será la tía de mis hijos, aun cuando ellos pregunten porque si no es hermana de su padre ni mía, porque aun así es su tía; los Gero son parte de nuestra familia, y Lapis igual, y es por eso que amo más a Goku, por que ha permitido que los niños vean a Lazuli como parte de nuestra familia, incluso el mismo la trata como si en verdad se tratara de mi hermana, y eso ha permitido que ella no se sienta excluida de mi vida

Jamás olvidare que Lapis fue mi primer gran amor, pero creo firmemente que Goku es mi segundo gran amor, y no podre encontrar a otro hombre como él, que me acepte con todo lo que yo soy, además… creo que ya no hay espacio en mi corazón, ellos lo llenaron por completo, al punto de saturarlo de amor, y por eso… doy gracias a la vida de esta nueva oportunidad

Fin Pov Milk

Pov Goku

"Tranquilos… esperen… estoy realmente sucio niños…"

"Papá… levántame a mi" Gohan se aferró a mi pierna y parece querer escalarme "No es justo" El pequeño no se rinde

"Espera Goten, si haces eso lastimaras a tu hermano… no espera…" Tomo con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Goten, porque si no, este niño caerá de boca al suelo y no solo se lastimará a él, sino que se llevará a su hermano consigo "Ya… los tengo a los dos, ¿Contentos?"

Ambos asienten con sonrisas maliciosas en sus rostros, jamás pensé que tener dos niños completamente traviesos y con energías infinitas, me sería de gran felicidad cada día al ver como corren y me caen encima sin dejar que termine de abrir la puerta

"Por cierto… ¿Dónde está su madre?" No vino corriendo como los gemelos, eso es un poco… decepcionante

"¿Entonces eso significa que también para mi hay un abrazo y todo?" Milk viene con una sonrisa enorme

La miro, y no sé qué hacer… mis brazos están ocupados por dos pequeños de cuatro años que se aferran con más fuerza a mí, casi sin darme tregua

"Vamos, no sean egoístas, mamá tampoco ha visto a papá en todo el día" Mi pequeña Milk se acerca a mí, y solo atino a agacharme un poco para darle un beso "Te ves agotado… primero calentare la cena para ti, y luego puedes ducharte para ir a dormir"

"No estoy hambriento, creo que primero debería…" Trato de dar un paso más cerca de ella, muero por sentir el calor de su cuerpo, por intoxicarme de su dulce aroma, y por tenerla entre mis brazos para reafirmarla mía

"Vamos pequeños, además papá debe estar cansado, y ustedes pequeños aún deben meterse a bañar" Ella toma a los niños de entre mis brazos y desaparecen por el corredor, así que solo puedo mirar el vaivén de sus caderas mientras los pequeños me sonríen y siguen gritando que no se dormirán después del baño, pues parece que quieren jugar. Sin duda, son niños sanos y repletos de energía

…

Solo un par de palabras dulces, y una sonrisa son suficientes para lograr que los gemelos me suelten y vallan con su madre a donde sea que ella les indique; pero bueno yo que puedo decir si con el mismo método, soy capaz de ir a donde me indique y sin reclamar

"Los hombres de esta familia en definitiva somos débiles ante esa morena" Me rio un poco, definitivamente nos tiene cautivados a los tres "Bueno creo que primero cenare"

-0o0-

"Mami… pero aun no queremos dormir…" Gohan bostezo, sus ojitos se llenaron de agua, pero se negaba a cerrarlos "Queremos jugar con papá un rato… por favor"

"Yo no tengo nada de sueño aun… así que iré con papá un rato más… y luego, prometo…" Los ojitos de Goten se cerraron, y su voz se fue apagando

Los observo desde la puerta, escondiéndome lo suficiente para que no noten mi presencia, no quiero alborotarlos, después de todo parece que al fin se les agotaron las baterías, y seguro Milk está igualmente agotada. No les he visto en un tiempo, apenas llego y ellos ya están dormidos, así que ver sus rostros sonrientes hoy, fue un alivio para mi pecho, y aunque quisiera estar más con ellos, hoy no puede ser

Veo a mi pequeña Milk terminando de arroparlos, mientras besa gentilmente las frentes de los pequeños, mis ojos son fijos en esos tres, quien diría que yo podría formar una familia y que llegaría el día en que mi corazón estuviera completamente ocupado, un día en que no necesitaría tener que buscar a más de una mujer para sentirme pleno, y que dos pequeños ruidosos y llenos de energía serian sin duda lo más preciado para mi

Aun no lo creo, aunque ya mis hijos tienen casi 5 años, no logro creer que mi vida es así de perfecta

Lapis amigo, se por qué te enamoraste de Milk, se por qué deseabas una familia con ella… después de todo esta mujer con sus defectos y virtudes es perfecta, ella hace que todo valga la pena; no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, y quizás fue lo mejor, porque si no, seguro hubiéramos sido rivales, y sin duda ni tu ni yo nos hubiéramos dado por vencido con esta mujer, sin embargo deseo que sepas, que la estoy haciendo feliz cada día, y que lo que no pudiste lograr con ella, lo estoy haciendo, además… no pienso robarte todo su corazón, lo reflexione, y Lazuli siempre será parte de esta familia, así que te prometo dejarte un 1% en el corazón de Milk, para que no te olvide, pero el resto es mío y de mis hijos. Aun con todo, creo que te agradezco Lapis después de todo, sin su pasado ella quizás nunca hubiera llegado a mi

"¿Goku… cariño estas bien?" La voz de Milk es débil, y su rostro se gira al interior de la habitación, mientras cierra lentamente la puerta "Vamos al pasillo, no quiero despertarlos"

Asiento y le sigo, una vez que estamos lo suficientemente lejos de la recamara de los niños, ella pasa sus brazos sobre mi nuca y se pone en puntitas, buscando besarme

Me agrada que me bese, pero eso no quita el hecho de que estoy sucio y me siento incomodo ahora mismo, no quiero que ella me abrase así. Trato de separarla de mí, con suavidad empujo su cuerpo lejos del mío, y con ojos algo desconcertados me observa

"¿Qué sucede Goku?" Ella no me suelta por completo

La observo detenidamente, sus ojos negros como la noche me atraviesan hasta llegar a lo más profundo de mi alma, sus manos se sienten cálidas en mi alrededor, y su cuerpo parece tan pequeño sobre el mío

"Necesito meterme al baño con urgencia… hoy fue un día sumamente pesado, en verdad necesito un baño amor" Solo de pensar que de alguna manera estoy ensuciando a Milk me repugna

Los ojos negros se abren grandes y de pronto se entrecierran, mientras deslumbran con un brillo malicioso y cargado de lujuria, su sonrisa se profundiza y me observa de pies a cabeza, ella me suelta y da un paso lejos de mí, no me toca no me dice nada, pero sus ojos parecieran que me están devorando

Siento mi cuerpo temblando ligueramente, mi corazón empieza a correr en mi pecho, siento mi sangre hirviendo, ella solo sonríe

"Bueno… acepto, vamos a darnos un baño juntos, después de todo, hace tiempo no lo hacemos, y los niños ya se durmieron" Ella sonríe picara mientras se da vuelta y camina al baño principal, mientras sus prendas van cayendo al suelo sin ningún cuidado

Estoy atónito, no esperaba esa respuesta, de hecho, no sé cómo tomar esto… ¿Cómo una invitación?; bueno así lo tomare

…..

El agua está un poco fría, cada gota que cae en mi hace a mi cuerpo estremecer sin embargo me mantengo debajo de la regadera, mientras miro como la sexy morena frente a mí se mete debajo del chorro de agua conmigo

Veo como su blanca piel tiembla, sin embargo, ella parece decida a meterse a la regadera, aun cuando claramente su cuerpo le pide lo contrario

Me rio un poco "No tienes que meterte si no quieres sabes, solo tienes que esperarme en la cama, estaré ahí en un minuto" Me doy la vuelta hacia la pared, y levanto el rostro para que el agua caía en mi cara

De pronto siento las manos temblorosas y algo cálidas que rodean mi cuerpo por detrás, mientras un pequeño rostro se pega a mi espalda

"No… debes rechazar… a tu esposa… cuando esta te pide un baño juntos… ¡esta helado!" La voz de Milk es completamente chillante, el frio la está consumiendo "Yo estoy intentando seducirte…"

Su piel se empieza a enfriar por el agua, y la tomo del brazo, para hacerla girar y quedar de frente mío, ella levanta su rostro, sus labios tiemblan ligeramente y su cabello está completamente mojado, retiro los mechones de su rostro y ella me sonríe mientras aprieta con más fuerza su cuerpo contra el mío

"Entonces ¿lo debo tomar como un ofrecimiento?" Sonrió con un poco de superioridad, sé que se muere de frío y dudo que quiera estar aquí conmigo realmente "En verdad no te debes sobre esforzar, sabes después de todo creo…"

Soy silenciado por un beso que me toma desprevenido, las manos de Milk que al principio se sentían frías, ahora parecen estar entrando en calor, y cuando tocan mi rostro siento que lo calientan, así como cuando lentamente va bajándolas a mi cuello, pasando por mi pecho, donde su boca igual comienza un recorrido

Ella se detiene en mi pecho y siento como su lengua recorre mi torso y como sus manos tocan con curiosidad mi piel, tocando como si examinara mi cuerpo, como si no conociera cada parte de mí; por instinto tomo sus cabellos húmedos y aprieto un poco, tirando de su cabello arriba, obligándola a mirarme mientras ella besa y lame mi piel

Las gotas de agua caen en su rostro que claramente esta sonrojado, su mirada tan tímida, de pronto se llena de lujuria, y sus mejillas se tiñen de rosas a un rojo intenso, no sé si es por lo que está haciendo, o por el frío del agua

"Ngnn… pequeña… ¿Qué crees que haces?" Siento como la sangre corre y se acumula en mi parte baja, solo con unos pocos besos y caricias, ya siento mi miembro listo para tomarla "Pequ…" Ella de prono muerde mi pecho y eso me provoca soltar un leve jadeo

Sus dientes se entierran un poco en mi piel, y aunque duele un poco pronto siento una ola de placer bastante grande, pues la mano de mi pequeña está apretando mi miembro. Siento como la pequeña mano de Milk aprieta la punta de mi pene; gracias al agua que cae en nuestros cuerpos ella fácilmente desliza su mano de la punta a la base, poniendo presión en algunos puntos, que logran hacerme estremecer, mientras su boquita sigue lamiendo mi abdomen, bajando lentamente

Cierro los ojos para concentrarme por completo en el éxtasis que me produce, sin notarlo suelto su cabello, y aun cuando siento por donde van sus caricias, estoy tan excitado que no me doy cuenta que se arrodilla por completo; cuando me percato de que su hermosa boquita ya no está en contacto con mi piel, abro los ojos rápidamente y miro hacia abajo, donde miro como me masturba y observa maravillada lo mucho que le está gustando a mi miembro ser tocado así por ella

Sus ojos negros están brillando con lujuria mientras siento como un poco de líquido pre seminal sale de mí, y ahogo un gemido en mi garganta, trato de tomar su rostro para hacerla levantarse, pues me muero por tomar sus labios y devorarlos, sin embargo antes de que pueda hacerlo, ella saca su lengua y apenas la punta se lengua llega a mí, lamiendo lentamente la punta de mi pene, como si lo saboreara, llevándose consigo mi presemen, y lamiendo esa pequeña entrada en mi pene, tal y como si deseara meter su lengua ahí; siento mis piernas temblando por el placer

No logro contenerme y suelto el gemido que mi garganta tanto trato de ocultar; sin embargo, ella parece muy concentrada en lo que hace, pues no levanta la vista, más bien soy yo quien sigue mirándola hacia el suelo, donde veo que su otra mano se pierde entre sus piernas, y noto como levemente sus caderas tiemblan y como su mano se mueve rápidamente, así que se lo que está haciendo

"Pequeña… Ngnn Milk…" Ella se está tocando, y yo muero por hacerlo "Déjame… tocar… Ah…"

Siento como su boca devora todo mi miembro, y su mano acaricia mis testículos, su lengua se mueve ágilmente y pareciera que trata de succionarme; su boca me aprieta y siento el hormigueo subiendo por mi vientre, el agua que cae sobre mí ya no es fría, mi cuerpo está hirviendo por las caricias, mis piernas se sienten débiles, pero no me permiten moverme ni un centímetro

"Ah… ah… nnn…"

"Rrrg… Mi… Milk"

No puedo contenerme por mucho, el solo sentir la humedad de la boca de Milk atrapándome y tomándome con tanta intensidad hace que desee correrme

Mis caderas se mueven por si solas, embistiendo la boquita de mi pequeña, que no parece molesta por mi acción, y es que después de un tiempo sin contacto físico tan profundo, sin duda estoy loco por hacerle más, y tomar todo de ella; de pronto una gran ola de placer golpea en mi pecho, y por más que mi mente me dice que empuje lejos el rostro de mi pequeña, mi cuerpo parece no estar de acuerdo y por el contrario embisto con más fuerza mis caderas contra su boca llegando hasta lo más profundo de ella y sintiendo como me corro dentro de la calidez y humedad de su cavidad bucal

Un escalofrió acompaña mi orgasmo, y durante unos breves segundos pierdo mi razonamiento por el placer, hasta que regreso a la realidad, y siento culpa

"Cof… cof… cof, cof…" Milk estaba en el suelo tosiendo y me agache de inmediato "Cof… Goku… creo tenías mucho acumulado eh…" Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro

Retiro su cabello húmedo de su rostro, y paso mi mano por sus labios, tratando de limpiar un poco de mi esencia de ella, pero…

"¿Pequeña… te lo tragaste?, no hagas eso… Milk" Trato de reprenderla, sin embargo, ella no parece prestarme atención alguna

Mi pequeña Milk toma mi mano, y sin vacilación la lleva hasta su entrada, poniendo mis dedos en su resbaladizo cuerpo y comienza a frotarse contra mis dedos sin dejar que entren en ella, mientras sus ojos llenos de placer me miran fijamente

"Te deseo… por favor, dámelo Goku" Su voz se escucha tan necesitada que hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca

Mi cuerpo responde rápidamente y mi miembro vuelve a levantarse listo para seguir con aquello, y es que como podría resistirme si siento la humedad de su entrada y siento como mis dedos quieren ser devorados por ella, así que como noto que ella no hará caso a nada de lo que pueda replicar en estos momentos, entonces hare lo que yo también desee sin preguntar, así que ya no permito que Milk guie mis dedos, y sin pensarlo tanto introduzco dos de ellos dentro de ella, logrando al instante que su cuerpo entero se contrajera y soltara unos leves gemidos bastante eróticos; siento sus manos aferrándose a mis brazos, y sus uñas enterrándose en mi piel, pero sin duda el sentir lo cálida que esta por dentro y notar como aprisiona mis dedos por el placer, lo valen

Masajeo dentro de ella, y golpeo con mis dedos sus puntos débiles, logrando que sus gemidos vallan en aumento, mientras me lleno de éxtasis mirando sus reacciones, como esa que tanto me gusta, esa cuando trata de no gritar más alto, y muerde sus labios, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, amo mirar esa reacción que sé que le provoco por el placer

"Más… profundo… más…" Ella jadea, sus ojos me dicen que está llegando al limite

Golpeo más fuerte y profundo justo donde sé que le provoca más placer, la beso con desesperación y muerdo sus labios, estoy completamente enamorado de esta mujer, me vuelve loco; nunca podre cansarme de estos sonidos tan eróticos que produce, ni de la sensación de su cuerpo

Saco mis dedos y me levanto, la miro en el suelo con su rostro sonrojado y su cuerpo tembloroso, me observa y sé que está molesta por que no la deje terminar

"Levántate y date la vuelta" Le ordeno con voz un poco demandante

Ella da un respingo, pero rápidamente se levanta, y se da vuelta; paso mis dedos por su espalda, y siento como se estremece, me acerco a su cuello y le beso lentamente, ella da un gritito, y todo se debe a que mis manos toman sus pezones y los aprietan un poco, solo para provocarla, y lo consigo

Beso su oreja, paso mi lengua por su lóbulo y muerdo ligeramente

"Pequeña inclínate… por favor" Suplico

Ella rápidamente hace lo que le pido, y su trasero queda completamente expuesto a mí; me tomo unos breves segundos para admirar su cuerpo en esta posición; llevo mis manos a su hermoso trasero y lo aprieto un poco, y luego deposito un beso en ellos

"Pequeña… no trajimos condones, y la verdad cariño… ya no quiero esperar más..." Separo sus nalgas y antes de que ella me conteste algo, inserto un dedo en su ano

La humedad me ayuda a hacer la tarea aún más fácil, beso su espalda mientras la acostumbro, ya que hacia un tiempo no lo hacíamos así, y no quiero lastimarla. Froto mi dedo dentro de ella, la escucho jadear, me desespero, pues con cada sonido que sale de su boca, siento como llega a mi miembro hinchándolo cada vez más; me muero por entrar en ella

Pronto puedo meter otro dedo dentro de ella, mientras el cuarto de baño se llena de jadeos combinados y gemidos

"Hazlo… ya no aguanto… Goku" Ella me suplica, su voz es tan frágil, que me hace querer complacerla

"Solo un poco más… no quiero lastimarte pequeña" Estoy en mi limite, trato de controlarme lo mejor posible, sin embargo cuando ella comienza a tirar su trasero contra mis dedos, pierdo el control

Saco mis dedos, y comienzo a entrar en ella, al principio me cuesta un poco, siento como aprieta rápidamente a mi alrededor, veo como echa su cabeza atrás, y noto que su mano está en su vagina moviéndose con fuerza y rapidez

"Pequeña relájate… solo relájate un poco… Nnng…"

Entro hasta la mitad, y empiezo a salir de ella, casi estoy fuera pero entonces la embisto con fuerza, enterrándome en su cuerpo, y ambos gemimos en alto, siento el éxtasis extenderse por todo mi cuerpo y mis caderas comienzan a moverse contra sus glúteos, cada vez más fuerte

La escucho gimoteando y llamándome, el agua ayuda como lubricante y me hace más fácil entrar y salir de allá, entonces mi mano viaja hasta la suya, y le ayudo mientras se masturba a si misma por delante, toco el punto su punto de placer y a los pocos segundos escucho ese gemido tan especial que me indica que está en su clímax

Su cuerpo se contrae, y siento como aprisiona más mi miembro a su alrededor, provocándome un leve pero placentero dolor, el cual recibo con gusto

Su voz se está saliendo de control, sin embargo, no dejo de masturbarla con mis dedos, pues quiero que disfrute todo el tiempo posible de su clímax

Golpeo contra su interior, siento que estoy por explotar, pero aun no quiero…

Hacia tanto que no disfrutaba del placer de tenerla, que ahora mismo me estoy ahogando en ella, su aroma, el calor de su piel… me quiero intoxicar de ella sin parar, y escucharla jadeante hace que mi deseo se cumpla

Los minutos pasan y el placer solo incrementa, el agua hace que un ruido bastante indecoroso salga con cada embestida, y al llevar mi vista abajo, noto como nuestros cuerpos se unen, veo marcas rojas en el trasero de Milk, gracias a mis manos que la toman con fuerza, veo el agua cayendo en su espalda y ayúdenme a penetrarla

Con desesperación me acerco más a ella, y tomo su rostro, trato de hacerla girarse un poco, así logrando encontrar sus labios, fundiéndome con ella en un beso desesperado, apasionado y lleno de amor

Siento el calor acumulándose de nuevo en mi entrepierna, y entonces la liberación llega, y ahogando mi gemido en sus labios me corro dentro de ella; me aprieto contra su cuerpo y no dejo que voltee su rostro

"Milk… pequeña…"

"Goku…"

Ambos volvemos a llegar al clímax, llamándonos el uno al otro con desesperación mientras el agua sigue cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos

….

Nuestro baño concluye, sin embargo, nuestras actividades no, pues seguimos después de eso en nuestra cama; nos llenamos el uno del otro, hasta que nos extasiamos y caemos rendidos

-0o0-

Me siento completamente descansado, mi cuerpo no parece agotado, sin embargo… siento algo un poco incómodo que está moviendo mi brazo… de pronto unas voces bajas llegan a mis oídos

Abro los ojos y lo noto rápidamente

"Muévete Gohan, yo también quiero dormir con mama un rato… vamos…" Goten está pasando por debajo de mi brazo

"Goten… no seas tan metiche, además, es mi turno, muévete" El rostro de mi hijo mayor es totalmente serio

Mis dos pequeños están desde temprano ya con la pila necesaria para discutir, sin embargo, lo que me preocupa es que ambos puedan despertar a mi pequeña Milk

"Niños… ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?" Abro los ojos y los miro fijamente desde mi lugar

Ambos dan un pequeño brinquito y me observan con curiosidad, de pronto sonríen apenados

"Debemos levantar a mamá para que nos lleve a la escuela, ya se está haciendo tarde" Gohan quien esta aferrado a su madre es quien me contesta

Me giro y observo el reloj, suspiro

"No la despierten, dejémosla dormir un rato más, yo les llevare hoy"

Los ojitos onices de mis dos pequeños se abren enormes, y de pronto ambos dan un saltito fuera de los brazos de su madre, y caen encima mío, sus cabellos están más que revueltos que de costumbre y sus caras deben ser lavadas, pero sin embargo aun así, sus sonrisas enorme los hacen parecen los niños más hermosos del mundo

"¿Nos llevaras hoy papá?" Ambos gritan con emoción

Les pido que guarden silencio y salimos los tres de la recamara, bueno Krillin me debe un favor, así que hoy tendrá que cubrirme todo el día, después de todo debo ir a ese jardín de infantes y ver quien ese tal Trece Sensei que ha puesto los ojos en mi mujer, y dejarle claro que la pequeña ya tiene dueño

Fin Pov Goku

-0o0-

"Hola… si cariño… estoy en eso, te prometo que tendrás las fotos en la tarde" Krillin cuelga el teléfono y sigue apuntando con su cámara

Después de todo no es común ver a su amigo de cabellos de palmera vestido tan formal y llevando a dos pequeños a la escuela, mientras parece ser que su aura se oscurece al notar al hombre que es el sensei de los pequeños; sin duda su novia Lazuli y su amiga Bulma agradecerán las fotos de su mejor investigación


	35. Mi Falso Novio

**G y M**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Dragón Ball (** _ **Claramente se nota**_ **), que aquí se mencionan. Solo los tome prestados, para hacer locas historias que salen de mi imaginación, donde veo a estos personajes en mundos alternos**

… **..Continuación de la historia Mi Falsa Novia, con Vegeta y Bulma. Ahora les toca a Milk y Goku**

 **Mi Falso Novio**

Otro suspiro "Esto es demasiado extraño... es decir, no es como que esta casa sea la más normal del mundo, pero en verdad si sigo viendo esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro estoy seguro de que vomitare"

Goku alzo la vista a su hermano frente a él, sin decir nada toco rápidamente sus mejillas que ya estaban algo entumecidas; apenas notaba no había dejado de sonreír desde que se había levantado esa mañana

"No sé que sucedió ayer pero más vale que sea muy bueno" Raditz se carcajeo "Me voy hombre, tu sonrisa está dándome un poco de miedo" El mayor se levantó de la mesa y dando una palmada al menor se retiro

El de cabellos en forma de palmera solo asintió sin dejar de tocar su rostro, pero es que en verdad se encontraba muy feliz, aun cuando la noche anterior no fue como el imagino

 **Flashback**

" **Me siento tranquila" Una enorme sonrisa acompaño el rostro de la chica**

 **Goku miro a la chica frente a él, ella soltó un largo suspiro y miro su plato con una tal alegría; pero no era la respuesta que esperaba tener cuando le pregunto a la morena si podían tener una verdadera cita después de esa noche**

" **¿Tranquila?, ¿No te agrada estar aquí conmigo? " Los ojos de Goku se entristecieron "No pienso atacarte ni nada por el estilo Milk, solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de mostrarte que puedo ser un buen novio, sé que tal vez no lo parezca pero te aseguro que puedo mostrarte que soy mucho mejor…"**

 **La morena de inmediato se enderezo**

" **¡No!, es decir no es por ti ni nada Goku" Entonces la morena se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo que estaba mostrando "Quiero decir, estoy tranquila de que Bulma y Vegeta arreglaran lo suyo, yo en verdad quiero a Bulma y claro que no quería ver mal a mi hermano y pues el que ambos empezaran esta extraña relación me tenía un tanto preocupada, pero creo que podrán hacerlo bien de ahora en adelante"**

 **Kakaroto entonces sonrió un poco, él también se sentía más tranquilo después de lo que había visto momentos antes; sin embargo, ahora mismo no estaba pensando en la felicidad de sus amigos ahora lo que deseaba era su propia felicidad y eso no era más que lograr conquistar a la chica frente a él**

" **Ellos van bien juntos, y no debes preocuparte nunca más por eso sé que Vegeta hará que ellos funcionen, el en verdad a estado enamorado de Bulma desde hace mucho"**

…

" **Te acompaño a tu casa" Kakaroto dio un paso más cerca de la morena "Entonces… ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar este fin de semana?" La pregunta fue un poco cautelosa "Tengo un par de boletos para el parque de diversiones xxxxxx"**

 **Milk se detuvo en seco, y de pronto agacho el rostro mientras leves quejidos salían de sus labios**

 **En cuanto Goku se dio cuenta de aquello se detuvo y extendió su mano a la chica, ¿Acaso había dicho algo que estaba fuera de lugar?**

" **Milk, ¿Dije algo incomodo?"**

 **La morena levanto el rostro y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, mientras ella se cubría la boca… y de pronto la risilla aumento**

" **Lo siento, es solo que ya sabes… has estado invitándome a salir todo este tiempo, y a decir verdad no pensé que me invitarías al parque de diversiones, es decir hace años que no piso uno" La morena trato de retener su risa, para adoptar una actitud más serena "Sin duda es la clase de lugar a donde llevarías a tu novia de preparatoria ¿no?" Dijo a la liguera la morena**

 **Las mejillas de Goku de pronto explotaron a un color rojo intenso "Bueno si te suena muy infantil podemos ir a otro lado, es solo que yo pensé que quizás tu… bueno ya sabes, no es como que yo… ¡Carajo!" De pronto el chico dejo caer su peso al suelo mientras se cubría el rostro lleno de vergüenza**

 **La morena se acercó al chico y tomándolo por sorpresa le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras que él mascullaba en bajo un par de maldiciones**

" **Sabes suena bien, hace tiempo no tengo un día en un parque de diversiones, y a decir verdad me encantaba llenarme de azúcar en ellos, creo que sería un buen lugar para una primera cita"**

 **El corazón de Goku se detuvo un segundo, solo para que el segundo después latiera de manera acelerada, tan rápido y fuerte que casi podía sentirlo salir de su pecho y caer en su mano**

" **Si… veras que será la mejor primera cita, es decir… ¡Si, si, si!"**

 **Fin Flashback**

Sin duda ahora se encontraba mas que agradecido de haber conseguido esas entradas, era su oportunidad de mostrarle a Milk que él no era más un niño, y que podía ser un buen y maduro novio para ella tal y como la morena había deseado ¿Lo era?

Bueno aun cuando no era su primera cita esta era la primera vez que sentía nervios, ansiedad y un revoltijo sumamente extraño en el estomago

Esa sería la primera cita más importante en su vida, y después de todo el tiempo que le tomo conseguirla solo deseaba no arruinar nada y hacer todo perfecto

-0o0-

¿Goku? No era que fuera un mal chico, tampoco era que no le gustara, pero… era muy joven, aun cuando ya estaba en sus veinte, él realmente tenía un aura de inocencia y eso era un poco extraño para ella, después de todo no era de esas personas que ven algo limpio y sienten la necesidad de ensuciarlo, más bien era de quienes si algo es demasiado limpio y bueno prefiere solo admirarlo de lejos y no tocarlo para no hacer nada que le hiciera perder su pureza

Goku solo le recordaba todo lo malo que había hecho, las malas decisiones que había tomado y la suciedad que la rodeaba

 **Flashback**

" **Estoy esperando fuera, después de todo tengo prisa Vegeta" La morena tenía una vena resaltada en la frente**

 **Era su hermano, después de todo eran contadas las veces que le pedía un favor como ese y no era nada tan grave pero había una buena razón por la cual no quería estar cerca de la universidad de su hermano y eso tenía que ver con la horrible vergüenza que había pasado unas semanas atrás**

 **¿Qué clase de mujer adulta y responsable podía estar en un tipo de relación tan toxica y sobre todo permitir que el amigo de su hermanito la encontrara en uno de esos momentos vergonzosos, seguro que aquello debía ser una mala jugada de la vida**

 **Mientras esperaba impaciente por su hermano alcanzo a reconocer al joven alto de cabellos desordenados que corría a toda prisa levantando su brazo y agitándola mano, era la última persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos, su rostro se tornó rojo de la vergüenza y por un breve momento pensó en huir del lugar sin embargo…**

" **¡Milk!" El chico grito a todo pulmón "¡Milk espera!"**

 **No tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo pues de pronto el chico ya estaba frente a ella, jadeando y con algunas gotas de sudor bajando por su rostro**

" **Ah… ah… ah" Con su ante brazo seco un poco su frente "Te alcance… Vegeta mi pidió que tomara sus papeles por él"**

 **Sin mirarlo a los ojos siquiera, la morena le azoto los papeles en el pecho**

" **Si, bueno gracias por todo… yo tengo prisa así que ya debo irme" Su cuerpo levemente temblaba, la vergüenza la estaba sobre pasando**

 **El de cabellos alborotados palideció, noto como ella parecía repelerlo y no le agrado**

 **Milk se sintió bastante incomoda, aquel era quizás uno de los chicos más tranquilos e inocentes que conocía y sin embargo aun así le había mostrado algo desagradable**

" **Oí, espera yo… te quería pedir algo Milk" Se rasco con nervio la parte trasera de su cabeza "Yo te iba a pedir tu número… es que Vegeta dijo que él no me lo daría" Río algo nervioso**

" **¿Eh?" Milk no lo estaba procesando, pero… "Claro, si hay algún inconveniente me será más fácil encontrarles, así ya no tendré tantos problemas cuando localice a Vegeta" La morena murmuro en voz baja mientras anotaba rápidamente su número en un papel**

… **.**

 **Mas tarde esa noche…**

 **Un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada la dejo confundida**

 _ **Xxxxxxxxx: Hola, soy Goku… este es mi número, te fuiste tan rápido que ya no tuve tiempo de dártelo**_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxx: Me gustaría saber si podemos hablar, solo tú y yo. Después de lo que sucedió, bueno yo no le dije nada a Vegeta tal como te prometí, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos salir**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber cómo has estado, aunque no quisiste decirme exactamente que sucedió ese día no te veías bien y me quede un poco preocupado**_

 **El corazón de la morena se aceleró, ¿Acaso hablarían de lo que había ocurrido?, ella en verdad no deseaba hablar con él de lo que había sucedido, lo último que deseaba era recordar algo de aquel día**

 **Sus dedos estaban extrañamente temblorosos, pero aun así escribió con rapidez**

 _ **Milk: Lo siento, estaré algo ocupada estos días y no creo tener el tiempo suficiente.**_

 _ **Lamento los inconvenientes que te cause, en verdad lamento que tuvieras que ver esa parte tan vergonzosa de mí, solo por favor sigue mantenido eso en secreto de mi hermano**_

 **La cama nunca se había sentido tan dura como cuando termino de escribir y se dejó caer en ella, sintió que era en una piedra en lo que había caído**

" **Este día no va a mejorar ¿Verdad?" Suspiro pesado**

 **Su teléfono empezó a sonar, alguien estaba llamando y aun cuando dejo que sonara la persona que marcaba parecía no tener ganas de rendirse pues el tono de llamada no tardaba más que unos segundos en desaparecer para volver nuevamente**

 **Milk tomo su teléfono y sin revisar de quien era la llamada entrante contesto, suponiendo que después de aquel mensaje que había enviado momentos antes que solo podía ser Goku quien le llamaba**

" **Goku en verdad estos días estaré ocupada, mira gracias por el favor de la mañana, pero…" Los ojos de Milk se abrieron grandes**

" **¡¿Quién ese Goku?!, ¿Acaso es el tipo que nos molestó hace unos días?" El hombre del otro lado de la línea tenía una voz gruesa y furiosa "No estoy para juegos Milk, aquel día ese tipejo te arrastro lejos, pero eso no resuelve nuestros problemas así que estaré esperando en mi departamento, más vale que estés aquí en 20 minutos; tenemos cosas que hablar" Demando**

 **La morena entonces se encendió, ya no podía seguir soportando aquello ese tipo seguía creyendo que le podía dar órdenes, el muy maldito después de lo que le había hecho aún se creía con el derecho de llamarla y ordenarla**

" **No vuelvas a llamarme, ¡Terminamos imbécil!, ya no llames, ¡Déjame tranquila!" No quería gritar, estaba en su casa y su familia podría escucharla, pero estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta de la fuerza que estaba aplicando en su mandíbula mientras la apretaba y hablaba entre dientes "Eres un jodido violador… ¡No me llames!" Estaba por colgar…**

" **Milk… por favor" La voz del tipo cambio drásticamente, de pronto era suave incluso parecía quebrarse "Yo no quería hacerte daño, pero tú de pronto hablaste de terminar… nosotros estamos bien, nosotros nos amamos, por eso estuvo bien… yo te amo y solo quería estar contigo, además no era tu primera vez no debió ser doloroso, yo te amo" Suplicante, así sonaba la voz del hombre**

 **La morena sintió una punzada en el pecho, al fin tenía el valor de terminar con aquella relación toxica y aun cuando pensó que le resultaría difícil, nunca pensó que sería así de difícil, ni imagino que el aquel chico que una vez le trato de manera dulce podría llegar a hacerle tanto daño**

 **Ciertamente no era su primera vez, además no era como que le gustara siempre el sexo tierno, pero eso no podía justificar que él la hubiese obligado, y aun cuando ella insistió en no hacerlo él la penetrara y por más extraño que pareciera en verdad le causo mucho dolor, su cuerpo en ningún momento se sintió bien, placer… eso jamás, solo un agudo dolor. Eso era violación, ¿verdad?**

 **Ya no quería nada con aquel hombre, solo deseaba que saliera para siempre de su vida, no quería saber más nada de él**

" **Yo… esto no puede seguir… ya no te amo" Colgó rápidamente el teléfono**

 **Si seguía escuchando la voz suplicante de ese hombre seguro todo volvería a ser igual, ese círculo en el que había caído se repetiría una y otra vez**

 **Fin Flashback**

Todo parecía ser sucio en su vida. ¿Cómo podía entonces aceptar a alguien que brillaba tanto?

Y después de todo había aceptado salir con él

"Eres un tonto Goku… no deberías interesarte en mi… ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!" Murmuro

De todos los hombres en el mundo, por que debía ser el amiguito de su hermanito quien le interesara tanto. A ella le gustaban los hombres maduros, esos que para citas la invitaban a un restaurant con un ambiente relajado, que tenían un porte elegante, de esos que llevaban traje… como su ex, después de todo unos años de mas no le molestaban… pero unos años de menos… bueno no era lo que esperaba

Nunca planeo poner los ojos en alguien joven, mucho menos en alguien que conociera desde pequeña y fuera amigo de su hermano, ahí eran como dos violaciones a sus códigos personales

No salir con chicos que fueran amigos de su hermano

No salir con chicos menores que ella

No tener una relación toxica

…

Bueno había roto varias de sus reglas durante un largo tiempo

Y de pronto una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro, hacia tanto que no iba a un parque de diversiones, desde que era una adolescente y aun así ahora lo estaba esperando con mucha ansiedad

-0o0-

"Pareces demasiado feliz… esto es extraño, me esta enfermando" Un escalofrió paso por todo el cuerpo de Vegeta "En verdad hombre, estas…"

"Entonces las cosas con Bulma, ¿Mejoraron?" Si seguía escuchando eso, seguro perdería la felicidad y golpearía a alguien

De pronto la espalda de Vegeta obtuvo una rigidez repentina, y giro el rostro

Goku sonrió victorioso, juraría que su amigo se sonrojo antes de girar por completo el rostro, eso sin duda era una victoria… aunque quizás no tanto, después de todo debía informarle a su amigo que por fin había conseguido la aprobación de su hermana para salir en una cita

"Hablando de mujeres… me puedes explicar Kakaroto ¿A dónde piensas llevar a mi hermana para su cita este fin de semana?" Los ojos de Vegeta se entre cerraron de manera maliciosa, y su aura de pronto se volvió oscura "No trates de negarlo maldito insecto" Un leve gruñido salió de los labios del hombre

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, sus latidos se incrementaron y su cuerpo entonces se enfrió

"… Yo te lo iba a decir Vegeta… recuerda que acordamos que si Milk aceptaba mi invitación tu dejarías que yo saliera con ella… si lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?"

El de cabellos de llama se acercó a su amigo, su sonrisa solo se profundizo y su voz se hizo cada vez más grave

"¿Y a donde planeas llevar a mi hermana?, espero que tu cerebro de insecto tenga un poco de capacidad para razonar que si tocas mas allá de la mano de mi hermana te matare insecto" Sus ojos parecían tener llamas ardiendo, y todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse

Goku entonces soltó un chillido "¿Qué?, ¡Estás loco Vegeta, así no podre ni besar a Milk!"

"¡Es que no tienes permitido besar a mi hermana idiota!" El grito de Vegeta llamo la atención de algunos a su alrededor "Mas vale que te portes como… bueno no puedo decir que caballero, seguro eres una bestia, pero si la tratas como el idiota que eres te juro que me olvido de los años de amistad"

"Oí… Pero… Vegeta no seas así"

La discusión de los jóvenes no paso desapercibida por la gente a sus alrededores, pero tampoco era que le dieran mucha importancia, después de todo solo eran dos muchachos en una discusión que parecía ser pacifica, así que pronto los ojos de todos dejaron de verlos

Una peli roja que iba claramente distraía se dio contra algo duro, haciendo que se tambaleara y callera de espaldas al suelo

"Lo siento…" Se disculpo rápidamente

Sin embargo, cuando levanto la vista vio a un hombre que jamás había visto por el campus y este apenas la miro en el suelo, no tuvo ni siquiera la delicadeza de ofrecerle la mano o una disculpa, más bien parecía más interesado en mirar a donde las voces de unos jóvenes discutiendo hacían eco

"Tch… ¡Imbécil, mocoso de mierda!" Mascullo el hombre mientras caminaba en dirección contraria

La peli roja se levanto, y miro aun mas extrañada y molesta al hombre que se alejaba; cuando miro a donde el hombre parecía tener toda su atención le sorprendió ver a Goku y Vegeta discutiendo, pero dado que el hombre parecía haberles observado con intensidad, tuvo una sensación algo escalofriante recorriéndole por la espalda

"Que tipo tan idiota, ¿Sera que los conoce?... Bueno, de todos modos, Goku me debe un favor enorme" Se sacudió la ropa y camino con un poco de cautela a donde los peli negro

-0o0-

Convencer a Vegeta para que le dejara invitar a su hermana había sido demasiado difícil, después de todo no era tan fácil como parecía, enamorarse de la hermana de tu mejor amigo sin duda era como romper con una regla de amistad

No recordaba desde cuando sus sentimientos por Milk había cambiado, ni siquiera noto cuando sus ojos empezaron a verla como mujer, pero si recordaba el momento exacto en que decidió que ya no permitiría que otro idiota pusiera sus ojos en ella, y se la arrebatara

Recordaba perfectamente bien esos ojos ónices vidriosos, sus labios temblorosos y eso era algo que le seguía molestando

 **Flashback**

 **Bueno un dinero extra definitivamente no le caería nada mal, además el trabajo era esporádico así que estaba bien; el único inconveniente que le podía ver era que terminaba muy tarde y con lo cansado que estaba no tenía ya ánimos de reunirse con sus amigos aun cuando era viernes y tenía el sábado libre**

 **Caminar por las calles bajo el resguardo de la noche era agradable, y tal parecía que no era el único que lo disfrutaba, pues pronto se detuvo cuando un leve quejido llamo su atención**

 **Goku no sabía que camino tomar, la verdad no quería arruinar la escena frente a él ya que después de todo sabía que aquella pareja que se estaba comiendo a besos seguro se sentiría muy incómoda si notaban que los habían descubierto, además era consciente de que tal vez la pareja estaba más cómoda en el respaldo de la noche**

 **De manera sigilosa dio media vuelta y tomo un camino diferente solo para no molestar a la pareja de chicos que estaba en un momento muy íntimo. No era nuevo para él ver escenas como esas, después de todo en su trabajo ocasional le tocaba ver todo tipos de parejas**

 **La calle que cruzaba era totalmente nueva para él, pero tenía una leve noción de como regresar al camino para su casa**

" **Suéltame, ¡Te dije que no tenemos nada que hablar!"**

 **Aquel grito hizo que toda la tranquilidad de la noche desapareciera; pero lo que verdaderamente llamo la atención de Goku fue la voz de la chica que gritaba pues no tardo mucho para notar que la chica que estaba forcejeando con un tipo en medio de la noche era Milk, la hermana mayor de su amigo de infancia, solo con mirar esa larga cabellera negra y escuchar esa voz alterada que muchas veces le llamaron la atención a él y Vegeta fueron suficientes para distinguirla**

" **¡Vamos a regresar en este momento!, todavía tenemos muchas cosas que discutir y no pienso dejar que te vayas en medio de la noche"**

 **El hombre gritaba con un tono de voz demandante, además parecía que estaba lastimando a la chica pues se notaba que los dedos del tipo estaban bien aferrados a la carne de la chica. Las luces de la calle eran pobres, pero aun así podía distinguir cada vez más a Milk, y cuando noto que la chica en verdad estaba tratando con fuerza de huir de aquel tipo no lo dudo más y apresuro sus pasos**

" **No quiero volver a verte… ¡Me estas lastimando!" La morena trato de morder el brazo del tipo "No quiero estar más aquí, ¡Suéltame idiota! Me duele"**

" **Carajo Milk, ¡No te comportes como una maldita mocosa malcriada!" Entonces un dolor agudo hizo al hombre soltar a la morena, pero los dientes de la chica estaban aún clavados en el brazo del hombre "Tch… ¿Qué carajo?" Entonces levanto su otra mano para darle un golpe a la chica "¡Estúpida!" Estaba molesto, su razonamiento lo había perdido mucho antes**

 **Milk entonces miro al hombre, noto que la iba a golpear y soltó de pronto el brazo del hombre para alejarse antes de recibir de lleno el golpe, pero cerro los ojos porque sabía que no iba a poder parar o esquivar aquello**

 **De pronto hubo otra vez silencio**

 **El golpe no llego a su rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos y se impactó al ver otro brazo deteniendo el de su ex, pero jamás imagino quien sería que los había visto. ¿Un vecino?**

" **Ella claramente no quiere estar cerca de usted, y yo jamás permitiría que le levantaran la mano a una mujer sea cual sea la circunstancia" Un aura oscura parecía rodear al chico**

 **El corazón de Milk se congelo, esa voz tan amenazante era… ¿Kakaroto?**

" **¿Quién carajos eres tú?" El hombre se soltó del agarre del joven de cabellos alborotados "Esto no es de tu incumbencia muchachito, así que déjame arreglar esto con mi mujer"**

 **Los ojos del joven entonces ardieron, no le dio tiempo de tomar al hombre el brazo de la chica, pues él tomo la mano de Milk y empezó a caminar no sin antes detenerse y mirar a donde aquel tipo**

" **Si vuelves a acercarte a Milk, te hare pedazos" La fría voz y la temible expresión fueron suficientes para intimidar al hombre "Nos vamos Milk"**

… **..**

 **La furia del joven era tan grande que camino con rapidez, arrastrando a la chica con él hasta que de pronto se detuvo. Había estado tan molesto que no había siquiera preguntando a la morena como estaba o que había sucedido**

 **La morena tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía temblar levemente**

" **Lo siento… ¡Lo siento!" La tenue voz de Milk era clara, ya que en aquel lugar no había más ruido**

 **Goku se sorprendió más, ella ¿Se estaba disculpando?, ¿Por que?. No sabía que pasaba, pero cuando el rostro de Milk se levantó, no pudo notar lagrimas, pero si lo vidriosos que estaban sus ojos, claramente reteniendo aquellas lágrimas, y con cada disculpa sus labios temblaban más y hacían casi imposible distinguir sus palabras, mientras que su cabello estaba algo alborotado y sus ropas algo desordenadas**

 **Algo estaba muy mal con la chica**

" **Por favor… no le digas nada de esto a mi hermano"**

 **Lo entendía, si Vegeta sabía que un tipo había tratado así a su hermana quizás no se detendría y realmente lo mataría**

" **Te llevare a casa Milk, es muy tarde y no puedes irte sola" Iba a tomar su mano, pero ella entonces dio un paso atrás como si le tuviera miedo**

" **No, yo no puedo llegar a mi casa en estas condiciones… no puedo ir a esta hora, yo no puedo ir a casa ahora mismo" La morena parecía desesperada**

 **Goku tomo su mano con delicadeza "Tranquila, todo estará bien… seguro ya todos están dormidos y Vegeta no creo que este en tu casa hoy así que relájate"**

" **Yo… mejor llamare a alguien y me quedare en casa de una amiga… no quiero ir a casa ahora" Su voz empezaba a temblar "…Yo…"**

" **Hay una tienda de 24 hrs cerca, y por ese camino está el parque… ¿Quieres sentarte un rato conmigo?, no te preguntare nada, pero seguro que si te calmas un poco puedes ir a tu casa además, no te dejare sola Milk"**

 **Fin Flashback**

Esa noche en aquel parque hubo un gran silencio, que solo se interrumpía por el ruido de los grillos a momentos, no le pregunto nada pero sabía que aquel tipo debía ser el novio de Milk o mejor dicho ex, pero después de verla tan vulnerable aquel día su corazón dio un vuelco


End file.
